See The Big World
by smiles555fofo
Summary: AU: Sena was introverted and cynical, yet pacing herself for each trial. Weary that she may be, but cannot be reduced to a victim of subjugation. Crippled was the result to her momentum; however, she did have a final advantage: her height. FEM!SenaX?
1. Childhood Part 1

**See The Big World**

**Summary:** Sena was introverted and cynical, yet pacing herself for each trial. Weary that she may be, but cannot be reduced to a victim of subjugation. Crippled was the result to her momentum; however, she did have a final advantage: her height. FEM!SenaX?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own ES21. DUR. But I do own the original characters such as Aunty Mio. Sadly, I do not own Reiji for he is an actual character.

**NOTE 1:** _Crippled was the result to her momentum_. That should hint you on something. If not, then read the chapter because this is crucial for the entire story plot.

**NOTE 2:**_However, she did have a final advantage: her height._ Only because everyone underestimates her of it.

**Note 3: **Aunty Mio = pure fun. Aunty Mio + guns = pure destruction. Aunty Mio + Holy Bible = pure purity. It's a nonsense world.

* * *

It was about a couple minutes after her act of defense: she was sitting amidst an old fashioned Japanese-style room being surrounded by frighteningly tall and big men with tattoos, piercings, and weapons—they were either thugs in succeeding of kidnap or friends of Aunty Mio, which could be more than likely now that she think about it.

Beside her was an almost too sheepish boy rubbing his head, his lips pressed into a thin line. He appeared to be about her age, and it didn't surprise her either when he was wearing a yukata embroidered with a vicious-looking red dragon coiling and breathing out fire. It would seem reasonable if he had a tattoo to go along with it. If he had one, anyway.

A man with resemblance to the boy barked out a low and genial laughter. "So Reiji had helped from this young lady, huh? And what was it? Some gangs picking on my son?"

"Assassins, sir," a beefy guy grunted.

"Assassinations on my boy?" The man rubbed his chin. "Well then, I suppose that this would be appropriate to contact Totoro-san." He eyed the girl. "And perhaps recruitment is involved."

Mafias normally warrant new recruits of the age ranging from middle to high school students, that way training could be done earlier, as well as competence. Per individuals are submitted to be skilled above all or that of a typical black-belt; if person were to be weaker than that, obviously no admission.

However, this girl, who could be no longer than six or eight, managed to stop a hired killer armed with artillery. From what he heard, the guy was running up to her to grab her, and later he was shaking violently and collapsed onto the ground, smoke arising from his body. She should be an exceptional member.

The girl would be good use to the family, the boss thought. With her aptness and nerve and training applied, she surely would do the mafia some good.

"Oho, don't even think about it, Goru."

His eyes averted to the beautiful woman with long flowing black hair and amiable (_suspiciously friendly_) blue eyes. "Totoro-san, I didn't even have to call you." He smiled. "As you might have already heard, Reiji is—"

"Being assassinated by unknown group," she finished and turned to Sena. "Hi, Sena-chan!"

"Aunty Mio, what are you doing here?" Sena asked, raising an eyebrow. So she _was_ friends with these weirdoes.

"Oh, you know, doing business and all that jazz."

Goru blinked. "She's this niece you've been talking about?"

"Isn't she cute? My little banana pop has Mihae-chan's eyes and Shiyuma-kun's nose!" And personality.

"Ah, right. Now, about the registrations…"

"_Don't even think about it._"

Sena didn't know what was going on. All she did was use the shock-gun Aunty Mio had given her. And stop some weirdo on the street. And now she was dragged into this party of hooligans who kinda gave her the creeps. No biggie.

* * *

When Sena was two, she touched her first revolver—which was laying carelessly in Aunty Mio's living room—much to Mihae's hysteria and Aunty Mio's amusement.

When Sena was two and three quarters, a bugler nearly tripped her stroller, and that was when Aunty Mio 'accidentally' shot him in the neck. With a rubber band, of course. And then she delivered the bugler to the police and was paid bundles of money. Being the good sister and aunty that she was, she gave the money to Mihae and Sena, who didn't even know what to do with money yet.

When Sena was three, Aunty Mio gave her a lesson about self-defense—including weapons and the wonders about stranger-danger. And this lesson went on until she was four.

When Sena was four, a pedophile, unknown to Sena, was trying to get Sena into his car and Sena tazed him with a tazer given by Aunty Mio. Aunty Mio had never been so proud. Mihae had never been so appalled, and then admonished her laughing sister.

When Sena was four and a half, she discovered a way to get the other kids in her preschool class to get more cookies on their plates in snack-time; however, they never really noticed that she was there, so she abandoned the plan.

When Sena was four and three quarters, she invented a bully repellent, but abandoned it since there was no one who picked on her or stole her toys. It was because no one knew she was _there. _

When Sena was five, she and her mother went to Kansai to meet up with Aunty Mio, who seemed to have business there. A _lot_ of things happened then.

When Sena was five and a half, Aunty Mio humiliated her associates and cackled evilly—Sena was, however, unaffected by this unlike the crowd, and her mother was sighing in exasperation.

When Sena was six, she was brought in a household of a mafia in Kansai. This was unknown to Mihae and Sena, not that she cared anyway.

When Sena was seven, Aunty Mio declared that she was educating a young boy one year older than Sena. Mihae was worried about the boy's future—would he become just as drastically demonic (inane) as her baby sister? Stay tune to find out!

When Sena was eight, two things happened: a couple men tried to kidnap/recruit Sena who were tazed/dismissed at the end, and Aunty Mio was still teaching the boy. Mihae was still worrying and was unaware about Sena's adventures. Beforehand, Sena learned about mafias and street gangs and all that good stuff (not that it was ever good), and even acquired the friendship of Zoro Goru, a mafia boss who has business with Aunty Mio. Turns out, other mafias heard that Sena had relations with the notorious mafia leader, and thus the kidnapping/recruitment commenced.

When Sena was eight and a quarter, Aunty Mio took her to Goru's mafia, and there she had met Reiji, the boy who Sena saved two years ago. She accidentally threw a dead rat at his face—don't ask.

When Sena was nine, she, _again_,like the past billion times, was brought by Aunty Mio to visit the mafia. _Again. _Reiji saw Sena as a sisterly kind of sort while Sena didn't care either way.

When Sena was nine and two quarters, Reiji had a crush on Sena while Sena had a crush on the new boy, Kaitani Riku.

When Sena was nine and three quarters, Reiji still had a crush on Sena while Sena's crush had moved away.

When Sena was still nine, almost going for ten, Reiji demanded that Sena would be his girlfriend, and Sena threw grass at him—unfortunately, there were no dead rats around. Sena then told him that she liked someone else, and this rendered Reiji's heart to be broken. But he still liked her.

When she was ten, she was involved in a car crash, leaving her crippled.

When she was one, her father was killed in a car crash, leaving his wife widowed and his daughter fatherless.

Strangely, the woman and girl never held a grudge against cars.


	2. Childhood Part 2

**See The Big World**

**Summary:** Sena was introverted and cynical, yet pacing herself for each trial. Weary that she may be, but cannot be reduced to a victim of subjugation. Crippled was the result to her momentum; however, she did have a final advantage: her height. FEM!SenaX?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own ES21. DUR. However, I do own the original characters such as Aunty Mio.

**NOTE 1:** _Crippled was the result to her momentum_. That should hint you on something. If not, then read the chapter because this is crucial for the entire story plot.

**NOTE 2:**_However, she did have a final advantage: her height._ Only because everyone underestimates her of it.

**Note 3: **Aunty Mio = pure fun. Aunty Mio + guns = pure destruction. Aunty Mio + Holy Bible = pure purity. It's a nonsense world.

**NOTE 4, WHICH IS KINDA IMPORTANT: **Sena is supposed to be OC, and the summary pretty much hints it all. If wonder why, then I'll tell you: Sena's dad died, leaving her mother to be sad and panicky about her daughter's future, so Aunty Mio comes along with her insanity and helps out…much. Basically, it's all Aunty Mio's fault.

* * *

When Sena was released from the hospital, she was told that she could walk, but her legs won't allow her to run or go any further from that. Jumping and light jogging was tolerable, but nothing else.

Sena was content with that. She was never fond of running anyway.

However, despite the one-way ticket to get out of P.E, she would receive painful strains in her legs at night, and she would kneel over and apply force to numb the strains, suppressing cries to not awaken her mother. She wouldn't have any sleep because of that. Sometimes she doesn't even have strains but cannot sleep due to the insomnia she has developed.

Sena has been pulling an all-nighter for years and secretly drank coffee to gain consciousness during school. During breaks, she would doze off. At home, she would eat her bento and snacks, then do her homework and nap, and then wake up once her mother returned from work. It was an unhealthy routine, leaving Sena shorter than many and bit on the scrawnier side, but at least she was still alive.

Well, she's short and gets scrawny when she's older, and because of that routine she's a little chunky at first, making her appear as a preschooler. And, well, she's a natural pipsqueak because of her father, who was a short man himself, and that routine even made her shorter than she really should be. But yeah, she's still alive.

So, going back to when she was ten.

When Sena was ten, after being released from the hospital, she was visited by Reiji. There were, of course, body guards with him, but they were hiding discreetly.

"I'll bring some snacks," Mihae chirped.

When the door closed, Reiji spoke, "What happened?"

Sena shrugged. "Got hit by a car," she said, leaning back against the wall. "Aunty Mio said that the car practically threw me, and I landed in a bush."

"You should have been more careful! What did I tell you about looking both ways before crossing the street? Or even looking at the signal!"

"The signal turned red for the cars to stop. It was safe to walk." Sena wrung her hands. "I think it was another of those guys," she murmured.

Reiji paused. "But…they haven't been coming at you since two years."

"Well, they came back, all right," she snorted. "There was a gap between me and those pedestrians, the car was heading at them and made a sharp turn towards me, and then bam!—I was almost a goner!" Sena was standing up making wide and fast gestures, grinning in the process.

Reiji's eyes widened in horror. "This is _not_ something to be…to be…to be a _dummy_ about, Sena!" he snapped. "You should be serious about this!"

"Oh. Right." She sat back down. "Aunty Mio said that the guy shot himself because when the police took out the man he had a hole through his skull and there was a lot of blood gushing out of it. Aunty Mio also said that the bullet had a chunk of his brain," she reported bluntly.

Reiji wondered why Sena wasn't a normal girl, but then again, her aunt wasn't a normal person and Sena spends a lot of time with her strange aunt. Thus the result of Koyabakawa Sena—one who would not disgusted by the bloody news. He, however, was.

"Ew! Shut up!" His hands were on his ears.

She blinked. "What's wrong?"

Her head, but Reiji didn't say it aloud.

* * *

When Sena was ten, she had to sit on a wheelchair whenever her legs cannot support her body any longer. When her mother wasn't looking, Aunty Mio pushed the wheelchair down the sidewalk, sending Sena on a fun departure.

Sena had been rolling for…quite a long time, actually. It was to that point where she no longer saw buildings and streets, but rather grassy plains and trees.

Unknown to Sena that they were tourists, the tourists had passed her talking in English.

Sena vaguely wondered if she was in America.

She pushed the wheels forward, now wondering why she didn't stop them in the first place, and had bumped into a boy—he looked Japanese so Sena assumed that she wasn't in America after all.

The boy turned around and blinked at her. "What the…"

"Sorry," Sena said. "I'm not used to wheelchairs yet."

"Just…watch where you're going next time," he grumbled.

"Agon!" The boy and her looked up to see another boy who looks exactly like him running up to them. The funny thing was that he had his head shaved. "There you are!

"What is it this time?" the other boy groaned.

"Mom's wondering where you've been. We have to go."

"Go? _Now_?"

The shaved-head kid rolled his eyes. "Of course now! Mom has to meet up with her friend."

"For the last time, that woman is not Mom's friend," snapped the other boy, frowning. "She's, like, a psychiatrist or something."

"You got to be kidding me," he snorted, rolling his eyes. "Lawyer, psychiatrist, law enforcer, yada yada. Does it make it any difference? They both giggle and smile like any other girly friends."

"I'm still against the idea."

The boy shook his head, and then his eyes landed on Sena. "Who's this?"

"Dunno." The hair-headed boy shrugged. "Some girl who knocked into me."

He raised an eyebrow at him, and then looked at Sena, and back at his replica.

"What?" demanded the hair-headed boy.

"You didn't hit on her?"

"Why would I? She must be four or five years younger than me."

"That's exaggerating a bit."

A bit!

"Hey, squirt, shouldn't you be elsewhere? Like, maybe not listening to what we're saying?"

"Agon," admonished the shaved-head boy.

"Kongo twins, hello!"

"Ah crud," the hair-headed boy grumbled, "it's the psychiatrist."

Sena was aware the Aunty Mio had multiple jobs, even associating with the mafia, but…as a psychiatrist…? By no means, that woman shouldn't be warranted to _help_ people—more likely, if she did, then she would unintentionally—or purposefully with a degree of glee, as her mother liked to put it—would instill a good dose of lunacy in one of her patients (or victims).

Futhermore…Well…Sena just hoped that these boys were joking when they were saying that Aunty Mio was a psychiatrist.

"Oho? Sena?" Aunty Mio came into view.

"Hi, Aunty Mio," Sena said, waving.

The hair-headed boy raised an eyebrow at Sena. "You know the nut-job?"

Aunty Mio pouted, plopping her hands on her waist. "Hey!"

"She's my aunt, so I don't have much of a choice," Sena grumbled.

"Sena!"

The boys shared a look, wondering if this girl was a miniature version of that woman. Maybe they had the same brain capacity.

"I'm not like her," Sena said.

"That's a relief." The boys sighed with relief.

"Ohohohoho! You _would _want to be just like me though, Sena," Aunty Mio chuckled.

Well, Sena did want to grow up to be just as pretty as her, insanity aside. And the guns…definitely not the guns.

* * *

When Mihae founded Sena, Mihae karate chopped her sister's head again.

"Mou, Nee-chan! I said that I was sorry!"

"You _pushed Sena_, sending her _anywhere_."

And it turns out that Aunty Mio wasn't a psychiatrist, much to Sena's relief, but a friend of the twins' mother. Oh, and she found out their names too—the older twin and the one with the shaved head was Unsui, and the other one was Agon.

When Aunty Mio broke it to them that she only came to their house because she was a friend of their mother, Agon grumbled something and kicked a rock.

"Miki, this is Nee-chan's daughter, Sena," Aunty Mio introduced her to a woman who held the same beauty as her aunt. Tall, slender, thick hair that was in a soft russet color, and eyes in the same shade—it made Sena wonder who the father was and that if he was handsome. If so, these twins would grow up to be ridiculously ugly; Sena was betting that life would take its toll.

Miki smiled. "Nice to meet you, Sena-chan. You can call me Baa-chan!"

Agon coughed.

"Okay, nice to meet you too, Baa-chan," Sena replied, nodding.

Miki smiled again before standing up and turning to Aunty Mio. "She's a cutie."

"Ain't she?" Aunty Mio pushed Sena's wheelchair with her foot. "Hey, grape belly, why don't you go out and acquaint yourself with the boys?"

Sena nodded and rolled the wheels out of the room along with the twins.

"So how old is she? Six? Five?" asked Miki.

The other woman grinned. "Ten."

"…What?"

"I know, she's short, right? She got that from her father."

"Oh…I heard what happened to Mi-nee's husband…How is she adjusting?"

"Fairly well. Nee-chan, after all, managed to support herself and Sena for almost a decade, so she must be taking the loss not too badly." Aunty Mio scrunched her nose. "She also manages to remain ever so faithful to Shiyuma-kun."

"Why do you say that?" she asked curiously.

"Miki, Nee-chan has been widowed for nearly ten years without having any interests in dating or at least starting a new relationship with another man."

"So? She has a dedication to her first marriage. Is that a problem?"

"I'm just worried about her. Nee-chan thinks that she can do without a love of a man when she clearly cannot. She's already an adult, a mother, and thinks that she can do everything by herself."

"So have I, Mio," Miki pointed out.

"Yes, but you're stronger and more stable than Nee-chan. Plus you have awful tastes in men, or just have awful luck with them."

"I know," she sighed. "If you weren't there, I might as well be married to a man who criticizes Unsui left to right, a man who would've raised Agon to be an arrogant bastard, and a man who _is _and arrogant bastard and enjoys getting drunk and beating up his wife and children."

"All in a day's work," Aunty Mio said, smirking. "But even with him gone, Agon is still going to grow up with arrogance. I bet that he'll be so prideful that he would think dreads would look good on him."

"Oh heavens _no_," Miki exclaimed, appalled. "If he ever comes home looking like that I'll make him shave it off."

"Oh come on, he won't look half-bad. Why, he might attract the ladies with that bad boy feature."

"Only because you were once proposed to a Jamaican local," she huffed. "After that, you started thinking that dreads were kinky."

"They so _are_. And Andrew was never the same ever again, not when that Cindy girl took him away from me," Aunty Mio sniffed.

"Or that he finally got the message that you were crazy."

"Please Miki, every guy knows that the go-getter girl is the kind of girl who is awesome in bed."

"Not that you've ever been in bed."

"I must remain pure until the rightful man has become my hubby, thus the initiation of a beautiful dance would proceed afterwards!" Aunty Mio declared, pointing upright. "God wouldn't tolerate such unrighteousness anyway."

Miki rolled her eyes.

"Are you _sure_ that you _don't_ want to convert?"

"Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"You'll go to hell when you die."

She shook her head. "I'll take my chances."

Aunty Mio shrugged. "That's when I give up when you say that."

* * *

"So, what you're saying is that you're aunt is teaching someone?"

Sena nodded. "It's…somewhat disturbing, and I'm kind of worried about how the boy would turn out afterwards."

"Probably just as loony as her."

"Maybe."

Hopefully not.

Agon frowned. "Are you _sure_ that you're ten?"

"Positive."

"And are you sure that no one bullies you because of it?" Unsui added.

"No one even knows that I exist anyways," she muttered.

"No wonder, you're so short that no one can even see you," Agon snorted.

Thus the commencement of the kids' relationship.

But the reason why Sena didn't behave shyly towards them?

Her hyper-intuition told her not to be.


	3. Childhood Part 3

**See The Big World**

**Summary:** Sena was introverted and cynical, yet pacing herself for each trial. Weary that she may be, but cannot be reduced to a victim of subjugation. Crippled was the result to her momentum; however, she did have a final advantage: her height. FEM!SenaX?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own ES21. DUR. However, I do own the original characters such as Aunty Mio.

**NOTE 1:** _Crippled was the result to her momentum_. That should hint you on something. If not, then read the chapter because this is crucial for the entire story plot.

**NOTE 2:**_However, she did have a final advantage: her height._ Only because everyone underestimates her of it.

**Note 3: **Aunty Mio = pure fun. Aunty Mio + guns = pure destruction. Aunty Mio + Holy Bible = pure purity. It's a nonsense world.

**NOTE 4: **Sena is supposed to be OC, and the summary pretty much hints it all.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Childhood Part 3**

* * *

"Sena, I like you to meet Mamori-chan, the daughter of a friend of mine."

Sena looked back at the older girl. Slender, pretty, and have American aspects, as Aunty Mio had already informed her. Sena took a quick inner glance at herself: short, slightly stocky due to baby fat, and perhaps is a little too average. She was not pleased with herself, and cursed the day of when she became crippled.

If it weren't for that, then her height wouldn't be that of a nuisance.

"Hi, Sena-chan," the girl said, smiling. "It's nice to meet you."

Oh no, she already made her move! What was she supposed to do next? Uh…Uh…

"N-n_-naii-soo too meetu yooo_!" she exclaimed while bowing.

There was a moment's pause.

And then Aunty Mio's laughter filled the room.

And that was how Sena and Mamori became acquainted with one another.

Mamori's first impression of Sena was that of a tiny girl who was in her second or third year, who was still adjusting to get out of her shy state as her mother introduced her to new people. Mamori thought that Sena was adorable, especially when she did an attempt of greeting her in English—this proved to be a great achievement for a young child such as Sena to accomplish saying that one sentence.

Mamori insisted that the younger girl should call her Mamo-nee. And Sena happily complied.

It was just a few days afterwards that Aunty Mio broke it to her that Sena was _one_ _year_ _younger_ than her, a _fourth_ year. Never had she been so shocked.

But Sena being so tiny and adorable she didn't really care either way.

As long as she was Sena's big sister she would be okay.

"Hey, Sena—jeez! Watch where you point that thing!"

However, there were problems in being a big sister…

"Gomen, Reiji."

"Man, you're so troublesome…"

Like worrying for her wellbeing! That boy, Reiji, seemed to emanate danger. Though he had manners and a debonair appearance for a ten year old, he was someone to keep an eye on.

"Oi, chibi-trash."

"Sena, hello."

Those Kongo twins were definite trouble, especially Agon. Unsui seemed to be an alright fellow, but it can never be _too_ safe to watch out for him in case he does something.

"ORRAA!"

Um…who was this kid…?

"Okay my avocado dumplings! Lets meet the new freak—I-I mean, new kid."

Well…Aunty Mio was obviously a suspicious character, despite how long Mamori knew the woman.

"Ne, Aunty Mio, what's going on?" Mamori asked.

"Now, toasty berry, why are you giving me a look of distrust?"

"Because it's the right expression to put on…?"

"We've known each other ever since you were still pooping in your diapers and you _still _can't place your faith in my capable hands?" Aunty Mio feigned shocked. "I'm _appalled_!"

"It's because the longer we know you, the more reluctant we are, Aunty Mio," Unsui muttered.

"Yeah, and your comment is so _very_ important, Unsui. Big deal!" the woman snorted, rolling her eyes. "So, anyway, you maggots get your booties here and say hello to the—the new kid!"

"ORRAA! I am _not_ a new kid! I'm not even a new kid for _anything_!" the boy snapped, struggling because he was tied to a chair with heavy chains.

"Aunty Mio, what did you just do?" Reiji deadpanned.

"It wasn't kidnap if that's what you're thinking. You mafia people do that, but inventers such as I do wonderful things!" Aunty Mio made a pose.

Sena placed down the coat hanger, nearly knocking the daylights out of Reiji again, who ducked in time again. When she saw her aunt being ridiculous again, she sighed.

"I don't think experimenting on someone is permitted, especially to you, Aunty Mio," Agon snorted.

"U-uh, who…is this person anyway?" Reiji asked.

"Ikari…something. He carries no first name, therefore I shall name him!" Aunty Mio did another pose.

The children choked on air.

"She forgot his name!"

"_Hey_, old lady! My name is—"

"I shall dub him as Donatello!"

The most dangerous one of all should be Aunty Mio…

Definitely…

* * *

The first time Mamori had met Reiji and the Kongo brothers, the Kongo brothers had met Mamori and Reiji, and Reiji had met the Kongo brothers and Mamori was all in the same day.

It was disastrous, as Sena would say.

Agon attempted to flirt with Mamori, which backfired as she screamed that he and the other boys were too rowdy around Sena. As Agon and Mamori were arguing, Unsui attempted to console the two, which was useless regarding to how he was nearly chucked with a creampuff. Reiji simply hid behind Sena, and that caught the attention of the other three, who yelled at him to get away from Sena. Sena was very, very confused, so she didn't do anything but look at everyone with such confusion.

And then a few days later, Aunty Mio dragged in an unfortunate kid.

When the children decided to free Ikari Donatello from the evil clutches of Aunty Mio, they immediately regretted it. Well, except for Mamori.

First off, the guy kept on ranting about his name not being Donatello but never mentioned what his real name was—they tried asking him, but he kept interrupting them so they gave up. Secondly, he's prone using violence, which aggravated the boys—Sena and Mamori merely stood where it is safe as the boys go aggressive. And lastly and finally, Donatello was _too_ loud.

"OORRRAAA!"

"Shut up!" Agon snapped equally loudly.

Sena covered her ears, not liking how the noise was penetrating her eardrums.

Reiji sighed, "This is troublesome, I'd say."

Unsui was fretting about his brother's welfare as Agon gets tangled into a fist battle against Donatello, however, not doing anything about it than sputter, "N-now wait, you two…!"

Mamori wondered if there were going to be anymore children with special needs who Sena will be involved with in the future.

* * *

'Mamo-nee shouldn't worry herself too much,' Sena thought when the older girl was lecturing a pouting Aunty Mio. 'And I have a feeling that her sisterly instincts would drive me to hidden identification in the future.'

"Mamo-nee sure has it tough, being the mom of the group and all," Reiji said. "So, my dad told me that recruiters from other gangs haven't been pestering you much. That's good, I'd say."

"It is, but you'll never know when they'll strike back," Sena sighed, her shoulders going slump.

Ironically, men attempted to kidnap Kobayakawa Sena that day, only having their plans thwarted when Donatello bit one of the recruiter's leg.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, short, I know, but the next two chapters will be when Sena goes to high school, so be patient with me as I finish the fourth childhood chapter! And I would assume that everybody would know who Donatello is, right?


	4. Childhood Part 4: End

See The Big World

**Summary:** Sena was introverted and cynical, yet pacing herself for each trial. Weary that she may be, but cannot be reduced to a victim of subjugation. Crippled was the result to her momentum; however, she did have a final advantage: her height. FEM!SenaX?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own ES21. DUR. However, I do own the original characters such as Aunty Mio.

**NOTE 1:** _Crippled was the result to her momentum_. That should hint you on something. If not, then read the chapter because this is crucial for the entire story plot.

**NOTE 2:**_However, she did have a final advantage: her height._ Only because everyone underestimates her of it.

**Note 3: **Aunty Mio = pure fun. Aunty Mio + guns = pure destruction. Aunty Mio + Holy Bible = pure purity. It's a nonsense world.

**NOTE 4: **Sena is supposed to be OC, and the summary pretty much hints it all.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Childhood Part 4: Bye**

* * *

"Huh?" Mihae blinked, rereading the letter. "This is…strange."

"Let me see!" Aunty Mio snatched the paper and skimmed through the words. "Yup, looks like you really are transferring to Canada."

"B-but I don't know how to speak…Canadian," Mihae said, frowning.

"Neither do I! But I guess we'll do what the Canadians do," Aunty Mio laughed, shrugging.

Unknown to the older sister, Aunty Mio was the one who sent that letter in order to transfer into another country along with her sister and niece. Of course, with the help of Zoro Goru, who had business affairs in Canada, warranting a job application for Mihae would leave things inconspicuous.

The reason: Sena was attracting too much attention from other mafias, wanting to abduct her or persistently recruit her. The tactics were becoming more forceful and the little girl couldn't merely dismiss them. And Goru, being fond of his colleague's niece, couldn't allow this is continuing, so off went the family to Canada.

It was supposed to be unmentioned to Reiji, but he discovered it with the help of Pappy Nappy, the son of Reiji's current bodyguard who was training to be a bodyguard himself. Though they were young lads (Pappy being thirteen and Reiji being twelve), they were well-skilled naturally.

When Reiji confronted this with Sena, there was a grave silence. Finally, Sena broke that silence by uttering, "What?"

"Do I have to repeat what I just said or is it that you're bewildered by this?" Reiji asked, fingering the hem of his shirt nervously.

Sena's legs went weak, causing her to fall against the wall and slide to the floor.

"I think that she's bewildered," Pappy piped.

The mafia boss's son shot the older boy a dry look. Pappy shrugged.

"I-I can't believe this," she murmured. "I can't believe that they would go as far as this."

"Those gangs are getting desperate, I'd say," Reiji said grimly. "It's only necessary for you to move to Canada—haven't your mom or Aunty Mio mentioned about it?"

Sena shook her head. "But my mom did say that she needed to talk to me about something later." Then she sighed, tucking her knees under her chin. "This is—this is so unbelievable."

"I know," the boys agreed.

"I'm going to Canada!"

"I kno—Wait, what?" Reiji blinked at the smaller girl.

"I don't even speak Canadian!"

"…What about the attempts…?" Pappy choked bewilderedly.

"They would go as far as to commit assassination!" Reiji exclaimed.

Sena's eyebrows furrowed. "Doesn't that happen on a regular basis?"

* * *

Sena's friends and Sena knew each other well. But Reiji and Sena have to be exceptions—they knew each other _really_ well—as in they were closer than the rest—such as Sena knowing that Reiji's father is a mafia boss and that Reiji dreamt of bungee-jumping off of Mount Fuji whereas Reiji knew that Sena knew that Aunty Mio was part of the mafia and that Sena wanted to be a photographer as a career.

But let's get to the point.

Basically, the six friends knew each other well for the past years of being together. The boys never saw the girls as love interests and it was vice-versa for the girls (much to Reiji's dismay about Sena never going to like him). They were the bestest, best, best, best friends ever! Even the ever so proud and reluctant Agon agreed with all his heart. Aww…

Aunty Mio had that video-taped.

They knew that Reiji wanted to go to Italy and that he had held a gun before (and Reiji never bragged about this—in fact, he continuously denied it). They had suspicions that he had a crush on Sena, but that belief was never cleared so it was left at that. They knew that Sena had chucked a dead rat at him before, and Donatello laughed till tears were running down his face.

They knew that Mamori could eat more than a dozen creampuffs under a minute and that she'll turn out to be a great mom someday. It was obvious she'll be an overly protective sister to Sena as they grow older, but they'll never mention this to Mamori or Sena (Sena doesn't even notice). And it was obvious that she'll keep her hair short—actually, they don't know why it's obvious…Intuition perhaps…?

They knew that Unsui had his head shaved because he wanted an apparent difference between him and his twin. They knew that his mother's old boyfriend always had belittled him, which drove him to the point where he lacked confidence in himself. But after being their friend for years now, that dismay was lifted. All it mattered was who he is.

They knew that Agon was going to cry someday, despite how Agon argued this prediction quite defensively…They knew that Agon used to love wearing footsie pajamas, and Donatello had laughed at this as well. They never teased him about it (excluding Donatello) or even gave him the feeling of embarrassment—it was more like he was comfortable about his friends knowing more about him.

They knew Donatello's real name, although his nickname just stuck there like super glue. And he never expressed his dislike for the name, even when it was Aunty Mio who dubbed him as such. They knew that he was going to grow bushy, manly eyebrows. And they knew that he was going to be the savior of the world, if not then have a role of significance in the future.

They knew that Sena would hyperventilate whenever she's extremely panic-stricken or nervous and that she didn't appreciate being viewed as the youngster of the group—especially when Reiji was the same age as her. They knew that whenever she was irritated or angered she would twitch. They knew that she still liked that boy who was her classmate for two weeks, but eventually she'll change her mind. After all, she can't like someone when knowing little about him.

But what they didn't know was that Sena was going to make her absence for three years.

"Uh, Sena?"

"Yeah, Reiji?"

"Do…" He hesitated. "Um, d-do you still like that Kaitani boy who moved days after transferring into your school?"

"Eh…I guess I kind of do like Riku-san," Sena said, tapping her chin in thought, "but I'm not sure. He left in two weeks, and I was upset about that."

"And why do you like him?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Why do you want to know all of a sudden?"

"I just do!" he said, giving no reason whatsoever.

"Well, I liked him because he was cool," she replied, shrugging.

"Because he was cool…?"

Sena nodded.

"So…if I become cool, then would you like me?"

"Are you trying to make me your girlfriend like last time?"

"Eww," Agon snorted. "You like the shrimp?"

"Agon, don't call Sena that," Unsui admonished.

Reiji didn't answer, but his face expressed a look of determination. "I'm going to be cool! Just wait and see, Sena."

"Um, okay," she said simply, not even batting an eye. Not even when Reiji was squatting to talk to himself.

"Hey guys! I'm back." Mamori bounced into the group. "So here you go—why is Reiji squatting? Agon, did you punch him?"

"Why does everyone think that I'm the violent one?" Agon complained. He then was pointing at Donatello. "_He's_ the violent one!"

"Your point being?"

Agon kicked dust.

"As I was saying, here you go, Sena, it's my goodbye card that has everyone's names on it. And since you have our e-mails, we put our numbers just in case." Mamori handed the smaller girl the card that was handmade by her, and Sena accepted it, smiling gratefully at her sister figure.

And suddenly, Mamori broke into tears. "I-I c-can't believe th-that you're leaving," she sniffled.

"A-ah, Mamo-nee, don't cry please," Sena said urgently.

"I j-just can't!" She brought Sena into a hug. The hug fest was soon followed by Reiji, Unsui, and Donatello. Agon, however, only scowled in disgust, but at the end he willingly hung an arm around Sena's shoulder.

"Break it up, avocado munchies," said Aunty Mio, "because it's time to go, go, go!"

After the final farewell, Sena embarked the plane and left Japan.

Reiji sniffed and wiped a tear. Pappy Nappy patted the younger boy's shoulder. "You gonna be okay, buddy?" Pappy asked.

"Of course I am. This is for Sena's sake." Reiji straightened his back and had a sterner expression on. "And while she's gone, I have to do whatever I can to make myself cool."

"Also prepare to be the future boss of the Zoro Clan," Pappy added.

Reiji groaned. "Training is going to be torturous, I'd say."

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Advice: Read this when you're feeling bored.


	5. Arrival Part 1

**See The Big World**

**Summary:** Sena was introverted and cynical, yet pacing herself for each trial. Weary that she may be, but cannot be reduced to a victim of subjugation. Crippled was the result to her momentum; however, she did have a final advantage: her height. FEM!SenaX?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own ES21. DUR. However, I do own the original characters such as Aunty Mio.

**NOTE 1:** _Crippled was the result to her momentum_. That should hint you on something. If not, then read the chapter because this is crucial for the entire story plot.

**NOTE 2:**_However, she did have a final advantage: her height._ Only because everyone underestimates her of it.

**Note 3: **Aunty Mio = pure fun. Aunty Mio + guns = pure destruction. Aunty Mio + Holy Bible = pure purity. It's a nonsense world.

**NOTE 4: **Sena is supposed to be OC, and the summary pretty much hints it all.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: **Arrival Part 1

* * *

Sena was fifteen when she returned to Japan. She never learned how to speak Canadian—or English or French—because she was admitted to homeschooling by Aunty Mio's friend who knew Japanese and was not aware that Sena was to be taught of a second language. It concerned Mihae that a friend of _Aunty Mio_ was tutoring her daughter. However, she was later relieved that Ebenezer Almond, a handsome African-Canadian man with an eye-patch, was the one who taught Sena.

Better him than Aunty Mio's _other_ friends.

When Sena came back, her hair was unkempt (for a girl) and shoulder-length. Her expression was weary and exasperated (because there was an overly _too _chipper fatso who sat next to her during the _entire_ flight back), her shoulders slumped, and an eyebrow twitching.

When Sena came back, she immediately placed her forehead against the wall and sighed.

When Sena came back, Mamori cried, "Sena!"

"A-ah, Mamo-nee?"

"Sena!"

Catching her off guard, the older girl tackled Sena into a hug—or a squeeze to death, whichever you favor. When Mamori let go of Sena, Sena was taking ragged breaths.

"O-oops," Mamori chuckled sheepishly, smiling at her—um, looking _down_ at her.

Sena was still short.

"Sena, you hadn't grown at all," she cried.

"What? Of course I have!"

The older girl, as the motherly figure of the sort, wanted Sena to gain at least ten inches or so. However, she supposed that kind of expectation was out of Sena's limit, and it wasn't as if she was _that_ short. "Oh, never mind. It's so good to see you again," Mamori sighed, smiling brightly.

Mihae was getting the luggage, and with the help of Sena and Mamori, the luggage was hauled into the trunk of Aunty Mio's car.

Aunty Mio stayed with her sister and niece in Canada, but had to fly back to Japan due to business (mafia business that is) and complete teaching this boy who no one knew about—Mihae wasn't sure to believe that Aunty Mio was actually educating a child about Sena's age but she was full of surprises after all. And when she returned to Canada she would have to go back to Japan.

Once they got inside the car, Mihae asked, "So how is Agon-kun and Unsui-kun's mother? Is her health doing well?"

A year before Sena had left to go to Canada, Kongo Miki had fallen ill and collapsed suddenly. She was rushed to the hospital, and when she returned home she had collapsed again. She was currently staying there due to her weakened state, and the Kongo twins were currently living with their grandfather—it's supposed to be him taking care of the boys but it's reversed, likely because the grandfather is getting too old.

The day when Sena's Baa-chan's health was revealed to be poor, thus the many operations the woman had to endure, was the day when Agon's friends and his brother shouldered his sorrow and joined in his weeping. That was the last time Agon was ever going to shed tears (maybe). The boy was just too proud to cry anymore. Huh.

"She's still in bed, but she's getting stronger," Mamori said.

"Must be her stubborn personality," Sena's mother sighed, shaking her head. "But, in this case, it's a good thing that she is."

"Speaking of which, you'll get a load of Agon with dreads," Aunty Mio snickered.

"That's not relevant to the topic at all!"

"Yes it is. Sena, did Unsui message you about it and how their mother reacted?"

"He did. Actually, I nearly fell out of my chair when everyone messaged me about Agon getting dreads." At this, Mamori blushed as Sena continued. "Anyway, Unsui said that Baa-chan looked as if she was going to get a heart attack when she saw him. Additionally, Donatello was poking fun at him non-stop."

Aunty Mio laughed. "I didn't see him but Miki messaged me about it, that's how I know. She also told me through the phone that Reiji has gotten himself a bit of a change too."

Mihae blinked. "Wait, Agon-kun has what…?"

"Dreads, Nee-chan, our little arrogant rebel has gotten dreads, which means that I won the bet and Miki owes me. Ohohohohoho!"

"I wish you wouldn't laugh like that…"

"Ohohohohohohohohohohohohoho!"

Sena leaned back against her seat as she watched the scene pass by the window. Everything about Tokyo hasn't changed much, and this she smiled. She was also bubbling with excitement to see her childhood friends, to be able to reunite with them since the past three years. Not even the daily messaging and calls between them could stop Sena's uncontained joy in meeting them in person, so see how much they had grown. She could hardly wait.

And it didn't matter if they had changed from the outside, like Agon getting dreads. As long as their friendship was strong it didn't matter. It was nice to know to hear Donatello still teasing Agon, or more like them getting caught in one of their tantrums and arguments again. Her smile broadened; signs of her previous exasperation and weariness vanished.

Mamori nudged her side and whispered, "Excited?"

Sena nodded. "I just hope that Unsui kept his promise."

"You'll see it yourself." She shared a grin. "You'll have a laugh once you see them."

The friends never exchanged photos of themselves; they thought it would be much more interesting for Sena to see them once she returns to Japan (Agon having dreads was an exception though—it was such a shock that they just had to tell her). Likewise, it was the same for them to see her. Sena wasn't surprised to see that Mamori had grown up to be a beautiful young lady—it was kind of obvious. As for Mamori, she was stunned to see Sena to be a tad shorter than average, but she was aware of the younger girl's muscle sprains as did the rest of the gang.

Then she wondered, 'I wonder what they'll expect to see from me.' Of course, they wouldn't be expecting a girl to be as pretty as Mamori. Sena would present herself as an average girl with a bed-head (Mamori couldn't find a brush anywhere) and a flat-chest. And that's what they put in their messages, excluding Unsui and Mamori. Donatello was being downright frank, not that was intentionally rude—it was more like a humorous guess. Agon was trying to insult her as well as Reiji, but they always tried to get under her skin. Sometimes they succeeded and sometimes they failed.

'The more I think about it the more curious I am about how _they_ look.' And Sena remembered about Reiji's promise about being cooler to get her to fall for him. She almost chuckled aloud at the memory. He couldn't possibly still like her, but that would never deter their friendship.

Mamori took Sena to the train station once Aunty Mio and Mihae had stopped at the house to unload. The girls wanted to see the boys, despite Mamori seeing them regularly. It was evident that the older girl wanted to see the reunion of their friend who was absent for so long. And now she's here! When they stepped out of the train, Mamori gave Sena a tight hug. "I missed you so much!"

"A-argh, Mamo-nee…" Sena groaned. "Not in public."

She giggled in response.

The two girls had arrived at the Kongo's residence, in which they could hear Agon and Donatello having a shouting rematch. Sena rubbed her temple. "They never grow up, do they?" she said wryly.

The door slammed open. "ORRAAA!" exclaimed a vicious-looking boy with fiery eyes. When he spotted Sena, his wide grin exposed a row of white teeth, and then he laughed heartily. "Sena!"

"Dona—GAWK!" Suddenly Donatello's arms wrapped around her waist tightly—tighter than how Mamori had hugged her—until her cheeks had a tint of purple. He finally set her down, and that was when the twins had made their appearance.

"Now look what you did, trash," said Agon's voice (Sena was seeing blotches as she stood unsteadily). "You nearly squeezed the life out of her!" When she recovered, that was when she felt Agon's large hand on her shoulder, forcing her against his chest. He gave her a light hug and a smirk. "Hey, chibi trash."

"Sena!" Unsui smiled warmly.

"U-Unsui," she gasped. "You kept your promise!"

He chuckled sheepishly, running his fingers through his fair _hair_. "I had to keep remembering not to shave it." With that said, he brought her into a hug like the other three, and then pulling away to ask her, "How is it?"

"You look stunning," she laughed. "Just as lovely as Agon's new hairdo."

"I do hope that wasn't sarcasm."

"Better not, trash."

She blinked. "Why are you wearing sunglasses even when it's not sunny?"

"It's his new style," Unsui sighed.

"Typical."

Agon hoisted Sena up and threw her into the air and caught her.

"I take it back," she said with a wavering tone as he set her down.

"You're heavy," he grunted.

Sena's eyebrow twitched.

Donatello snatched Sena back into his arms and gave her another hug, this time gentler. "ORRAAA! You don't do that to her now that she came back to us!"

"Hey, where's Reiji?" Mamori asked before Agon was about to retort.

"He had plans with his team," Unsui explained.

"Again?" she sighed.

He nodded. "Again."

"What? You mean football?" Sena said.

"Yeah, and Reiji seems to be working extra hard."

"I don't see why you guys picked football—I watched it when I stayed in America for half a year, you would know, and I found it to be boring."

"I agree!" Donatello exclaimed.

"You haven't even tried playing it, Donatello," Unsui said.

"So…Reiji ditched our reunion for his team?" Sena said.

There was a moment of silence until Agon muttered irritably, "The idiot has been too obsessed with strength and winning recently. He's training as if there's no tomorrow."

"But…but that's strange. He always had the time to call or message me when I was out of the country."

He shrugged. "Just to lessen suspicion?"

"Well, he did promise that he'll see me today, so I'll let it slide for now." Sena smiled. After all, he must be doing this as part of his mafia training. Pappy Nappy must be in the similar situation seeing how he is expected to be a man talented with combat skills.

She peeled Donatello's arms off and stood before the boys, taking a good look at them. The twins had grown rather handsomely—any girl would fall for Agon's bad-boy image and Unsui's charming simplicity (Unsui would have been a looker anyway since he was Agon's twin). And with them playing football, they were well-muscled and tall. Sena figured that she would have blushed at the sight of them if they were strangers, that or Aunty Mio was such an influential woman.

Donatello wasn't as attractive as the twins but he wasn't half-bad. Perhaps if he got rid of the obnoxious aspect then he would appear better. However, despite him not being part of an athletic team, he was muscular just like Agon and Unsui. He was tall too. Must be from pulverizing delinquents as part of the student council. It surprised Sena, but under Mamori's influence Donatello didn't go down to the path of a delinquent (as how she, Agon, Unsui, and Reiji had predicted) but as a student council member.

He earned himself quite a title. The Warfare Tyrant, known to defeat any belligerent felon in the name of justice. Sena thought it was funny, but Donatello thought it was crude.

"Hey, is that your bed-head or is it your new haircut?" Agon asked.

"It's my bed-head."

"Typical."

"I am so glad that we are in the same grade," she deadpanned. "But no matter, you'll still tease me while we all go to the same school."

Everyone exchanged looks.

"Uh, Sena, about that…We're not going to attend to the same school."


	6. Arrival Part 2: End

**See The Big World**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6:** Arrival Part 2: Hi

* * *

"…"

Silence.

"Then…why did everyone say that they were going to attend to the same high school?"

Exchanged glances.

"Wait, so you guys _lied_ to me?"

"Sena, we were planning on it, but there were complications in the way," Mamori explained.

"Like what?" she said, frowning.

"Etooo, Reiji said that Hakushuu was closer to his home," Mamori said.

"Shiryuunji acknowledged how great I am," Agon said.

"I balance things out with Agon," Unsui said.

"Unsui, that boy has gotten dreadlocks and earrings," Sena deadpanned. "He shouldn't cosplay as Aunty Mio's old boyfriend."

Agon gave her a hard stare, in which was ignored.

"Because the boys were going to different schools, my friends suggested that I go to Deimon with them," Mamori said sheepishly.

"My parents thought that you guys were bad influence," Donatello said.

"That doesn't include me, right?" Sena asked.

"It includes you."

"Darn."

"How can Sena be a bad influence when she was away for three years?" Unsui raised an eyebrow.

"She was the one who suggested that I should bleach my hair."

"Well, the delinquent image suited you nicely, yes? Your parents couldn't have denied that," Sena said in a matter-a-fact tone. "I mean, Donatello looks rather dashing with blonde hair than black hair."

The Kongo twins cracked small smiles on how their childhood friend changed a boy's life by a mere suggestion. _Wow_. And as for Mamori…Mamori looked mildly appalled. "S-Sena…"

The younger girl didn't notice her sisterly friend's horror. "So did Reiji die?"

Everyone gave her blank stares. "What?"

"Well, since you guys haven't mentioned about not being able to go to the same school, I just figured that there ought to be a reason of why Reiji's absent." And Sena thought, 'Besides, Reiji was training as mafia boss so there might be a chance that he got shot and killed.'

With amusement gone, the Kongo twins needed a temple massage. "Sena, we already told you that Reiji is busy training with his team. Oh for the love of—did you get stupider in which country? Canada or America?" Agon narrowed his eyes behind his shades.

"Does she really need to answer that? Her aunt is Aunty Mio, she's been taught by Aunty Mio's friend, she doesn't know how to speak English or French despite her stay in foreign countries…" Unsui sighed, shaking his head. "Although…it did surprise me that you assumed Reiji had died." Before Sena would open her mouth, the older Kongo twin added, "Even when you were kidding."

"Ora, you and Reiji are the closest out of all of us," Donatello agreed. "Should ya confess to each other or something?"

Sena felt as if she's been staring at a television with nothing to watch but a buzzing screen. Agon and Unsui felt the same way too. "What?"

"Oh Donatello, Sena and Reiji don't feel that way about each other," Mamori giggled.

"Eh? But didn't he make himself cool so that he could get her to go out with him?"

"He did say that on the airport, but that was three years ago," Unsui said.

"Dumbass," Agon said.

"Agon," Unsui and Mamori admonished.

Donatello gave Agon a cheeky smirk.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Sena interrupted, "what do you mean that Reiji had gotten cool? Is that even possible for him?"

"Sure he has," the Warfare Tyrant said. "He looks kinda like a Casanova."

Sena glanced at Agon. "No, he does," she said, pointing at him.

"Oi, what's with you? Are you really trying to pick a fight with me?" Agon snorted, poking her forehead.

"I don't know, maybe it's the fact that you always poke my forehead ever since we were kids," she grumbled, swatting his hand away.

"You are a kid, kid."

"Ha, then that should make you…" She paused, thinking. "You know, I just remembered something. I recall having a conversation with Mamo-nee through text referring on your new look, and then we moved from you to Reiji. He had an Italian theme, right?"

"Yup," Donatello answered.

"If that's what makes him supposedly cool, then Agon being a Jamaican wannabe must be cool too," the younger girl noted dryly, and this caused Donatello to laugh.

"I just realized till now that Reiji and Agon both pose as foreign aspirants and wear earrings," Unsui said, astonished.

"I made a comment on how Agon and Reiji both turning out to be refugees of the nations they example, and I then added that sooner or later they would join gangs because their ear jewelry motivates them to do so. Mamo-nee then called me and we had a conversation about it."

Donatello laughed again.

"Oh man, was it really _you_ who caused Mamori to screech at us?" Agon glared at the smaller girl. "I'm going to get my revenge someday."

"What do you mean by 'screech', Agon?" Mamori scoffed.

"I mean what I say, woman."

"I guess Reiji would feel the same way as Agon once word gets through, huh?" Sena smiled ironically.

Donatello and Unsui shrugged.

* * *

It just so happened that Reiji hasn't visited Sena for the past four days, and tomorrow was when Sena was going to her new school, Deimon Gakuen. In those four days, Agon continued to poke fun at her, Donatello was rambling on whatnot (like about his student council days at Ojo Middle), Unsui did the same only not as nonsensical as the delinquent-like boy, and Mamori helped her prepare for the exams.

Sena decided that, other than it being closest to her home, Deimon Gakuen was the school she wanted to go. Shiryuunji was an all-boys academy, and even if Agon suggested that she could disguise herself as a male it wouldn't be possible. And Ojo was a tad far away and a tad too difficult to get in—it was a wonder how Donatello got in. Hakushuu was distant too, but Sena chose not to go there generally because Reiji had never contacted her so she was going to ignore him (that until he got onto his knees and apologize, but that hadn't happened yet).

Donatello was disappointed that Sena wasn't going to attend to Ojo, but shrugged and gave her a noogie on her noggin. The Kongo twins didn't mind—Agon was kidding when he said that Sena could cross-dress (though it would be killer seeing her like that). Mamori was excited because she was going to be Sena's upperclassman. Sena, on the other hand, was not excited or nervous or happy to be back in a Japanese school—she could care less. All it took was the absence of a close childhood friend not even calling or messaging to say a mere hi. Nope. Nothing from him. And the funny thing was that the guys contacted him to go meet up with her, however…

Nothing.

It was as if he died.

In Sena's case, that is.

Sure, Reiji responded back to the others, but never to her. Ever since she came back, her calls were unanswered. She considered riding a train to his home but decided against it—why should she go to the extent of checking on him when he's clearly avoiding her? And what the heck was with that? They always communicated before she even returned to Japan!

She exhaled noisily, drawing circles on the wood of the bench-swing. "He hates me," Sena concluded glumly.

"Sena, Reiji doesn't hate you," Unsui sighed.

"Then why doesn't he freaking reply to my messages? Wanna know how many messages I sent him? Ten per day!"

"…"

"And I ended that chain by sending 'I give up on you and I'm going to tell everyone that you're from the mafia'. I was so sure that he'll respond, and yet I receive no rejoinder."

"Why would he respond about him being part of the mafia?" Agon drawled, leaning against his seat.

"Meh." The girl swung her legs idly as the bench-swing rocked back and forth barely. 'Because he really is part of the mafia.'

The older Kongo twin rolled his eyes. "Are you doing anything else that's ridiculous?"

"No. I decided that I'm going to overlook his existence."

"It's funny how you seemed so desperate to get an answer from him." Agon yawned and smirked at her.

"Well, we've been friends since ever. Should I not be concerned about him? And why does he talk to you guys and not me? I mean, you jerked him around when we saw him wear a froggy backpack. And because of you, he was deeply humiliated and sulked about it, in which you then called him a wimp and he sulked some more," she snapped.

"That was when we were in elementary. A guy can forgive and forget."

"Do you think you said something offending to him?" Unsui asked.

Sena rubbed her forehead. "I phoned him about how I'm returning to Japan. He sounded happy, I guess, and said that he couldn't wait to see me. That was the last time I got a word from him, so no, I didn't say anything mean."

"Maybe he was unsure how to approach you," he supplied helpfully. "Maybe he was scared seeing how much you changed. You are, after all, his first friend."

"We told him about her, Unko-chan, and I recall clearly that we said that Sena hadn't changed _one bit_," Agon said.

Sena twitched.

"In a good way," he added, "because it'd be fucking weird to see you so un-Sena-like, ya know?"

The girl swung her legs again. "I would say the same thing to you too, mister dreadlocks."

The twins' grandfather came to the porch, averting their attention onto him. He, the father of Miki, was absolutely nothing like the Kongo's, but it might be due to his old age. He looked like your typical old man, with a cane in addition. "Do you boys want a driiink?" he asked.

"No thanks, Oji-san," Unsui said.

"How 'bout you, miiissy?" The old man turned his gaze onto Sena.

She shook her head. "I'm good."

"Okaaay." And he went back inside.

"Your grandpa is funny," Sena said. "So anyway, Reiji hates me."

"Then get on a train and go to him," the younger twin said.

"No! I already told you that I'm going to forget about him."

"You really didn't change, did you?"

"What does that have to do with my problem?"

"You're going to carry this as a burden, Sena," Unsui said.

"And you'll be all depressing," Agon added.

"Mamori won't like it either."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," she grumbled.

The conversation ended like that. The trio stared absentmindedly at the sunset sky, relaxing under the peaceful atmosphere. Back then, Sena, Mamori, and Donatello would visit the Kongo residence and lounge on their porch. Sometimes they would fall asleep and sometimes they would camp outside. When Reiji heard that they were doing this without him, he and Pappy would set up pranks in revenge (this was planned out by Pappy). And when they had seen Reiji and Pappy in the act, they tackled them with pillows. It was so much fun.

Normally Pappy wouldn't have the time to hang out with them, and it was dangerous for Reiji to visit them alone (due to other mafia gangs, plus bodyguards caused too much attention upon him), hence the reason why he was occasionally left out. Sena knew that it would be too much trouble for them going to his home, because it wasn't suppose to be revealed that he lived in a manor flooded with dangerous men and women carrying weapons. This was the problem of being the son of an influential mafia boss: he didn't get much liberty as a boy.

'I wonder how he's doing now that he's fifteen,' Sena wondered. 'He said that he knows how to fight for himself due to the training…and he got into a couple fights with gangs.'

And Pappy had grown up to be a skilled guard and gunman. With the older boy as a bodyguard and his enhanced abilities, Reiji can roam freely without men in black shadowing him wherever he went. He told her back in Canada that whenever he had the time he would visit everyone. That seemed really nice and Sena couldn't wait to come back so that they could have fun like those years back.

But that was impossible now.

"He hates me," Sena concluded again glumly.

"Maybe you should use your shock-gun on him," Agon suggested.

"Wow, that's a great idea!"

"Don't even think about it," Unsui retorted.

* * *

School started out boring.

Everyone met the teacher, everyone listened to the teacher, everyone stood up and introduced himself or herself, everyone was tired, everyone was bored, everyone was bored…

Yada yada yada yada yada.

School was boring.

When it was lunchtime, Sena realized that she had forgotten her own lunch, so she sat there starved. She could've went to Mamori and asked her for food, but she didn't know which class she had. Plus, she didn't have any money to buy bread. The girl wasn't willing to ask her classmates either—she wasn't social, especially with strangers.

Sena discovered that sitting and doing nothing while having a hungry tummy was even more boring. She should do something.

'I'll walk around campus.'

Turns out, her walk led her to a shed (weird), in which three delinquents were making their way there. Sena was about to hide until one of them called out, "Hey, it's that Kobayakawa girl."

"A-ah, hello," she said, facing them. There was a blonde, a brunette, and a honey-haired boy who had _Shounen Jump_ in his possession. She didn't remember their names—or wasn't paying attention to their introduction—but she recognized their faces. Two of them were kind of ugly. The one with the fish-lips had her condolences.

"You already ate lunch?" fish-lips said.

Her stomach grumbled loudly.

"I'm guessing not?" the boy with the scarred cheek snorted. It was like the kind of snort that Agon would snort, except Agon's snorts weren't that dry and mild. It was more that of a ridiculing sneer. Thinking about Agon made Sena slightly irritated because he stopped by her house just to poke her forehead, and her new irritation caused her to dislike the current company. It wasn't that she had something against them; she just needed a moment to be alone.

"Yeah, well, I'll have to grab something in this shed," Sena lied. She was a bad liar.

The trio raised an eyebrow.

She opened the door, expecting it to be locked, but with a flick of a turn, the door creaked to an opening. With a hesitant consideration she decided to step inside and then discovered that there was a musky scent that made her choke—it was like a combination of dirt clumps and sweat. So it wasn't just a shed, but a shed that was being used by a sports club.

"Yo, check me out!"

Fish-lips had a jersey and helmet on, posing while his friends chuckled. "You look like a pro," the manga boy snickered. "This must be some wrestling gear."

"Oi, Kobayakawa, what club do ya run?" the scar-face asked.

"Huh?" She just woke up from a dozing.

"HUH?"

"HUUUH?"

"Hey, you stole my 'huh'!" Manga boy pointed at her in an accusing manner.

"…"

"What's this…?" Someone else was standing by the doorway, which was very shocking to find a large boy (vertically and horizontally large) there. "Could it be that you guys…are here to join!" His expression went from menacing to joyful. It disturbed Sena, and apparently this peeved the boys.

"Huh?"

"HUH?"

"HUUUH?"

"Oh, so that's how you do it!" Sena nodded thoughtfully.

"What's with this fatso?" Fish-lips head-butted the bigger boy's stomach and the other two followed the same suit, however they exerted little force regarding to the boy's exterior. They couldn't budge him with all their strength. "What the hell?"

"Ahaha! So you guys want to be linemen!" the large boy laughed, not at all noticing the enmity coming from the three delinquents. "Remember, when you're blocking, you push with the palm of your hand. LIKE THIS!" Suddenly, his eyes flared wildly (very much like how Donatello's eyes) and tossed the boys out of the club as if they were weightless.

Whoa.

"Ah! Are you guys hurt? Eh…" Sena was in the back of the room but from the noises she got the impression that the big fella unintentionally scared them away. Then he came back inside, a sullen expression on his face as he murmured, "And that was the first time we had recruits…"

That was when he spotted her.

Once again, a bright smile sprouted across his face. He ushered her to a chair, pushing away the items on the little table, and busied himself preparing sweets while asking, "Want some tea? Coffee?"

"E-eto, n-no it's o-okay…"

She was given a cup anyway.

"Um! I'm actually not a recruit!"

The air grew increasingly cold as the large boy had an exaggerated look of aghast and hung his head. "Oh, that's alright…Want some tea…?"

'Ack. He's worse than Reiji years back.'

The sempai introduced himself as Kurita Ryokan. He explained enthusiastically about American football, which was the sport club that he was in. As he babbled on and on, Sena was zoning out but he didn't catch her doing so. Anyway, Sena stayed in America long enough to know what football was—a popular sport which was highly dangerous and highly boring. She didn't see what was so fun about guys crashing into each other for a strangel shaped ball, yet apparently many enjoyed it.

When she heard his voice rise to an inquiring tone, she said, "Pardon?"

"I asked if you wanted to join now."

She blinked. "But I'm a girl."

"Oh…"

'And I'm not motivated to do anything.' However, with Mamori on her back, Sena was eager to join any club just to clam up the girl's insisting. Crazy enough, she suggested Sena to register for the Gardening Club. Ugh. Recalling parts of what Kurita had said in his enlightenment, she got an idea.

"Well, since you said that you only have two players, can I be the manager?" she asked. "Regarding to your explanation, being the manager seems to be kind of nice—"

"You really will!" he cried with glee. He pulled Sena into a hug, cutting off her air.

* * *

Sena looked at her cell-phone. Sena looked at the new name added in her phone.

Kurita Ryokan.

'Meh, better than gardening.' Sena walked across the bridge, then noticing the familiar three figures. She pretended not to see them (because there really wasn't any reason to greet them) and calmly continued her way back home.

"Hey, didn't you stay after with that fatso? Back then inside that club?" Jyuumonji suddenly said, causing Sena to turn her head.

All three of them were looking at her in expectation of a response, so she figured he must be talking to her. "Yes," she replied.

Togano and Kuroki traded smirks while Jyuumonji dropped his cigar and stepped on it. The scarred boy pocketed his hands and took a step towards her as the shades-wearing boy stepped to Sena's left and the fish-lips to her left. Her back touched the bridge, making it so that she was surrounded, trapped.

They had to give credit to the girl—she wasn't even scared, or shaking, for that matter. She kept the same expression as before: a sleepy one. Or that it could be she was too exhausted to make any other expression; they got the idea that she didn't get enough rest before school even started—must be due to the excitement of entering high school.

Jyuumonji almost snorted aloud at the idea of being ecstatic about school. "We don't usually pick on girls, but it's rather crucial," he drawled idly, leaning his weight onto one foot.

"Yeah, sorry 'bout this, Koyabakawa, but we got a bone to pick on the tubby," Kuroki added.

Suddenly, Togano slipped past her, plucking her phone out of her hands. "Hey, what do you think that the probability of her having that guy's number is?" he called out to his friends.

Before the boys could open their mouths to say anything, Togano shook violently and then dropped like dead to the ground. Smoke emitted from the boy's body, earning gawks from Jyuumonji and Kuroki who froze in place, not even taking notice of the small girl walking by them and tucking in her shock-gun.

When Sena returned home, her mother asked, "How was school?"

She shrugged. "Boring. Not as fun as it was learning from Ebenezer-san, that's for sure."


	7. Before The Game

**See The Big World**

* * *

**Chapter 7:** Before The Game

* * *

"How absurd," Sena muttered. "We have to recruit enough players before the game _tomorrow_. How absurdly ridiculous." It was, supposedly, a tiring, long day: The captain turned out to be a devilish fellow who labeled her as 'fucking shrimp'—gallingly enough—and he kept scaring her by shooting his gun at unexpected moments, which made her paranoid. Apparently, the sempai discovered getting such reaction from her to be amusing. Later, he announced that there were to be a game tomorrow, bewildering Kurita and Sena by his 'consistency'.

Now, not only schoolwork, but she was dumped with more labor due to her new managerial duties. She considered of signing a withdrawal, but then again someone out there would mock her of her struggles in responsibilities, namely Agon and Reiji and sometimes Donatello. Speaking of Reiji, he can go die in a hole. Yeah, he still hasn't shown up yet…

"You know what's absurdly ridiculous? You being the manager of that team—no, they shouldn't be considered as a team. It's just three players—so fucking weak," Agon sneered as he sprinkled salt and pepper into the bowl that Sena was stirring and returned to the cutting board.

She looked up, puzzled. "But there are only two players: Kurita-san and Hiruma-san," Sena said.

"I heard that the third member quitted school," Unsui commented. He pushed the chopped chives into the saucer and handed it to Agon, who dumped the contents into the bowl.

"Oh really? I wonder if he was a first-year back then along with the other two."

"Che. Why are you so interested about them anyway? They're nothing but trashes," Agon snorted.

When she finished stirring, she poured the sauce onto the dough and spread it around with a spoon. "Since you told me about your bad history with Hiruma-san, my interest piqued. Any menace of yours is a hero of mine," she finished ironically. "Pass the cheese."

Agon dropped the bag onto the floor instead.

"Sena was kidding, Agon," Unsui sighed, picking up the cheese and handing it to the girl.

"Che."

"Wow, he and Hiruma-san really didn't get along, huh?" A wry smile marked her features.

The older twin shook his head, adding the cheese. "No, but that's what makes a friendship significant."

"Indeed."

"Like hell I'm friends with that weak trash."

After scattering toppings, the pizza was cooking in the oven while the Kongo twins and Sena cleaned up. Sena glanced out the window, seeing the sky turning orange attributable to the setting sun—the day was almost over and the Devil Bats barely had enough members for the game.

But the day wasn't over yet so there was still time. But how likely would it be she would find herself someone willing to play football? Anyway, she hasn't recruited anyone yet—or is going to. She didn't have the power of persuasion, let alone know how to confront someone about such topic without making a fool out of herself. Well, _actually_, she did ask someone: a second-year student who was the captain of the track team. However, he declined, saying that he had papers to deliver. It was rather a big disappointment regarding to how she almost brought forth an available player.

She sighed and grabbed her book-bag. "I have to go home now. Save me a slice," she called over her shoulder.

"Want us to walk with you in case you get lost?" Agon said half-teasingly.

"I'm not going to get lost," she grumbled aloud, leaving the house. Surprisingly, she was right. She headed to the train, rode all the way back, and made her way back home. She didn't pause to remember where she was or ask for directions. It was as if Kami-sama was giving her grace.

On her way there, she received a text message from Kurita. "Have you found anymore players? I've got none," she read in a murmur, and then messaged back, "No."

Sena figured that it can't be helped if they were forced to forfeit anyway. She shrugged.

It was a different perspective once she crossed paths with Ishimaru again. He was biking with newspapers strapped at the back. When she stopped him, he blinked at her with puzzlement. "You're that girl from earlier…"

"…"

"…"

"L-let me help you with those!"

After another pause, the boy agreed and pulled out his map and ripped it in half. "You can do this part of the neighborhood," he said, passing the torn paper. "Let's meet up here, alright?"

"Right," she replied with a nod.

After he took off on his bike and wished her good luck, Sena forgot about one thing.

'I don't know how to read a map…'

After a couple hours resulted Sena lounging under a street light and Ishimaru blinking. "You didn't just throw them out, did you?" he asked her.

"N-no!" she shouted, sitting up erect.

He laughed. "I'm just joking!"

And it was so that Sena had recruited someone, which was kind of unnecessary because Hiruma had gathered more than enough players. That damn bastard…

Oh, and before Ishimaru had left, he had received a phone call. "What? B-but Mom, I don't have the time to babysit them—"

"I'll do it for you!" Sena exclaimed.

So here's the thing: Sena's mom is suffering budget crisis and her sister—the tyrant other than Donatello—was carefree about the situation. And so entered the piggybank: Any changes were to be inserted into the pink glass pig, and by any change meant _any_ change. Like one-hundred yen, which is basically nothing. So amid the poverty-stricken strife, Sena seized the opportunity.

"Hey, that's great," Ishimaru said to her after ending his talk on the phone. "Do you think you can watch over my siblings on some other days too?"

"Yes!" Sena cried, blessed.

Little did both of them know that Sena was not only socially retarded with her age group and up, but with children as well, but that event would be revealed when her time to babysit comes.

Coming back home from school (Hiruma didn't appreciate her hard work unlike good old Kurita), Sena was greeted by a deliverer. "Excuse me, but are you Kobayakawa Sena?"

She blinked. "Yes."

"Here you go." He handed her a bouquet that was as big as four heads put together. "A delivery made by Marco-sama. You have a good night."

After watching the man get into his car and drive away, Sena looked down at the bundle in her arms, trying to find a card. There was none. She frowned as she wondered, 'Who the heck is Marco?'

* * *

A/N: For those who don't know who Reiji is, Reiji is Marco's real name. His full name is Reiji Maruko, Maruko being his last name, the last name that motivated him making Marco his name. Oh, silly Reiji/Marco.


	8. The Game And Afterwards

**See The Big World**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8:** The Game And Afterwards

* * *

During the game between the Devil Bats and the Cupids, Sena went to get more filming and stumbled upon a rock along the way.

"Gah!"

And tripped.

On her way back, there was a girl from above on the bleachers crying out, "Sakuraba-kun!" Sena watched as that girl stagger backwards and slipped over the railings, luckily to be caught by a black haired boy. The other boy who was with him—a fair haired lad with dashing features and a stupid looking cowlick—ambled up to the two. The girl's eyes bugged out as she gasped, "S-S-Sakuraba-kuuun!" and fainted.

'Okay. Weird.'

"What took you so long?" Hiruma snapped when Sena finally arrived.

"I dunno," Sena said, shrugging.

Hiruma stared at her as if she was a complete moron.

When it was time for a huddle, Sena's intuition kicked in when she saw Ishimaru. He was the…the…uh, the, um, person who did the running. What was that position called again? Runnerback? Backrunner?" Roadrunner? Runningback? Run-for-life? Whatever. The point was that Ishimaru was in a dangerous spot and Sena could sense that, so she prompted to the boy, "Be careful, sempai. Don't twist your ankle or pull a muscle or break a leg."

He smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Sena-kun."

Ironically, he did twist his ankle.

Hiruma fired his gun, causing Sena to jump. "You jinxed it, fucking shrimp!"

"Well, you guys can always play next year," Sena offered lamely. "Oh wait! Third-years aren't allowed to do club activities in Deimon…"

He fired his gun again.

"Stop that!" Sena cried.

"Since you jinxed it, you pay for it. Go find me a runningback!" he ordered.

"But it was unintentional! How was I supposed to know that I can jinx?"

"Well now you know. As manager, take responsibility and go."

Sena sighed and jogged off. Scanning the bleachers, she spotted the black haired boy from earlier. She considered asking him; however he probably wasn't a Deimon student, so she turned away and continued to search. With no luck, Sena was on the verge of panicking, and if she panics she hyperventilates.

As manager, this was something that she had to do, right? And anyway, Hiruma was scary so she didn't want to displease him, and Kurita was very nice and had a dream to fulfill—regardless of how far that dreamed seemed—so she didn't want to let him down either.

And her luck changed when she stumbled upon a box of extra uniforms (and no tripping this time). Since she couldn't find anyone to fill in for Ishimaru, she'll just have to take matters in her own hands. Mind you, Sena wasn't thinking at all when she threw on a jersey and helmet, especially without any padding. With her mind occupied with thoughts of evil Hiruma and poor, wishful Kurita, she had done this with haste. She didn't even think about her inability to run. Or the high chance of being tackled by opponents and being bruised everywhere. Yeah, she definitely wasn't thinking.

Well, one thing though is that she's being considerate for once.

Her consideration, however, went unneeded when the Devil Bats had triumphed. Apparently, the Cupids were incredibly weak. 'Huh. I guess that was a waste of time for me to do,' Sena thought.

"Kekeke! What are you doing in that Eyeshield garb?" Hiruma cackled, tapping her helmet with his gun. She hadn't realized that the helmet she was wearing had a shield. She glanced down at her jersey, pulling the hems, and read the number twenty-one.

'I knew someone who had this number when he played football. Too bad I sent him to the hospital.'

Just then, Kurita came towards them with a large grin on his face. Sena could tell that he was thrilled to win the game, but why was he coming over here? "Hi there! Are you a new member?" he asked enthusiastically, gesturing to the jersey she was wearing.

Before Sena could tell him that it was she, Hiruma cut her off by cackling again and using her head as an armrest. "Yup, he's the new addition. Say hello to Eyeshield 21!" the captain said, smirking.

Kurita gasped. "You mean the one from Notre Dame?"

"Who else?"

She had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

After changing (Hiruma insisted that she should keep her identity hidden, which was ridiculous because there was no way that she would agree to become the back-up player—she was a delicate girl!), Sena stepped out of the bushes (yes, she changed in the bushes) and waited for Ishimaru. She was surprised to see the three delinquents from the bridge before as they stepped out of the changing room. It was a vice-versa affect, especially for manga boy.

"Uwah! It's Kobayakawa!" cried fish-lips, pointing at her with an accusing finger.

She blinked. "I thought that you didn't play football."

"Yeah, well, we don't, but that bastard demon forced us too!"

"Oh." Sena didn't know what to say, but she didn't need to since fish-lips kept rambling on.

"It was because he blackmailed us!"

Scar-face slapped his arm. "Too much info, Kuroki," he warned.

"I see you had fun," she said, almost absently.

"You know what else would be fun?" They pulled out metal baseball bats. "Getting back for what you did to Togano."

'Ah jeez. I left my shock-gun at home.' The girl took a step back.

"Like I said before," scar-face said, "we don't usually pick on girls, but you're becoming an exception." With that said, the three lunged at her, bats prepared to do some bloody beating. What they hadn't expected (much) was Sena whipping out pepper-spray and spraying at them. She sprayed at fish-lips and scar-face. Manga boy had shades on, but that was already taken care of when scar-face whirled his bat squarely at his crotch. The three delinquents were on the ground, covering their sore areas while moaning.

When Ishimaru had came out with crutches, his eyes widened at the sight. "What happened?" he sputtered.

"It was like this when I came here," Sena lied. It was so easy to detect Sena lying (because she was darn horrible at it), but the older boy didn't want to push it any further.

Ishimaru's home looked like any typical home for a typical family.

Insert the introduction of the Ishimaru siblings: Sinobu (third-year in middle school), Shizuka (sixth-year in elementary school), Kageyo and Taizo (twins and in fourth-year in elementary school), and little Sunao (four-years-old). Sinobu was about to leave for baseball practice, but they were introduced to one another anyway.

"Sorry for making you do this," Ishimaru said.

"Not at all. But I'm curious though, where are you going?"

"To school. I have to organize stats for the track team."

She raised an eyebrow. "Wouldn't that be hard since you're in crutches?"

"I'll manage somehow," he assured her. "Well, I'm off. You guys don't make any trouble for Sena-kun."

"We won't," the twins said in unison. "Take care!"

"Later."

When he left, Shizuka asked Sena, "Do you like Nii-chan?"

"W-what?" Sena choked. "No!"

"That's weird because you two were getting pretty chummy," Taizo giggled.

Sena would have expected the children to be just as plain as their older brother, frankly, but it turns out that they had more character. Shizuka was girly, Kageyo was adventurous, Taizo was bubbly, and Sunao was just downright adorable. He was rather dopey though, however that just made him even cuter. He did things that made Sena want to coo: drumming the floor, babbling constantly and nonsensically, tumbling like a piglet, and nicknaming things while pointing.

"Beep-boop box," Sunao giggled, pointing at the television.

She poked his rosy, chubby cheeks, and the toddler giggled again and rolled onto his back. Yeah, the kid was a dope, but utterly adorable nonetheless.

"Sena-nee, what kind of guys do you prefer?" Shizuka asked.

"Oh brother," Kageyo snorted, rolling her eyes. Sena suspected that the older twin was a bit of a tomboy.

"I like guys who are cool," Sena said, suddenly remembering her crush on Riku.

"Nii-chan is cool," Shizuka giggled.

"Yeah, I guess he is," Sena agreed, causing the younger girl to giggle some more.

"Why was Nii-chan on crutches?" Taizo asked.

"Yeah, why? Did he get beat up?" Kageyo punched the air as if to imitate a thug. "Did he fight back?"

Sena rubbed her neck. "Uh, not really. He was playing for the football team. They won."

They gave her blank stares. "Football? What's that?"

And so Sena had to go through the troubling explaining the violent sport. Kageyo was the one who showed interest, her eyes sparkling with awe. Taizo cringed when Sena told them about how players get tackled and sometimes get injured because of it. Shizuka questioned her if the players were tall and muscular. And Sunao was singing a song while sitting comfortably on Sena's lap.

"I can't believe that Nii-chan had gotten tackled!" Kageyo exclaimed. "That's so cool!"

The younger twin eyed his sister as if she was crazy. "That's not cool! Nii-chan got hurt because of it."

"Ne, ne, Sena-nee, did Nii-chan score a touchdown?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. Ask him once he gets back."

"Aw! I thought that you were the manager!"

"I am, but I was busy getting the films."

Kageyo leaped onto the couch and jumped up and down. "When I get to high school, I'm going to try-out for the football team! I wanna be the runningback!"

"Eh? But only boys can play," Taizo said.

"Well then I'll be the first girl who will play!" With that said, she tackled her brother to the floor and they began tumbling about.

'I never heard of a female player before,' Sena thought. "Say, Kageyo, how about I bring you a football brochure the next time I come over?"

"Yeah!" she exclaimed, grinning widely. "That'll be awesome!"

"Then if you're the runningback, I want to be the quarterback!" Taizo declared.

'Hopefully he won't turn out like Hiruma-san.'

The two eldest brothers returned home by the time Sena had finished washing the dishes (they had the leftovers in the fridge for dinner). Sinobu greeted Sena quietly before heading upstairs, giving Sena the impression that he wasn't as sociable as her (Hahaha). Ishimaru thanked her and paid her, apologizing if it didn't seem enough.

"No, no, this is fine," she told him, ignoring the cheeky smile that Shizuka was sending her. But a second later she relented and snapped, "Shizuka, stop it," which made the younger girl to laugh hysterically.

Ishimaru stared at his sister with puzzlement.

"Anyway, where are your parents? I thought that they would be the first to arrive."

"They're at my grandparents' house. My grandfather had fallen ill so they're looking after him for a while," he told her.

'Ah. What nice people.' Unlike Aunty Mio.

After promising to babysit on other days, Sena said her farewell to the children, who replied back, "Take care! Come back soon, Sena-nee!" And Kageyo added, "And don't trip!" The others except for a clueless big brother laughed hard at that. Yeah, Sena kept tripping at their house.

Sena was smiling all the way back home. Even though she was a social retard, the kids had made things comfortable. And it was fun to be with them too. Babysitting wasn't so bad.

She inserted her earnings into the piggy bank once she arrived home, and nearly had a heart attack when Aunty Mio shouted, "Senaaa! You have a visitor!"

In the kitchen, there was a boy who sat at the table with Aunty Mio. His skin tone was tanned and he had short black hair and a body that reminded Sena of Donatello's. A tattoo of a serpent wrapped around his arm. And although his eyes were sharp, they had a lazy attribute. He looked familiar too.

"He's Mongolian," Aunty Mio piped.

"Pappy?" Sena said, bowled over. "Pappy Nappy?"

"Hey Sena," he said, grinning crookedly.

She stared at his arm.

"Yes, I'm a bad man, but Agon has a tattoo of a dragon on his back," he snorted.

She eyed him incredulously.

Aunty Mio yawned. "I'm going to bed. Your mother left you dinner in the fridge, pumpkin tart."

"I already called her that I ate during babysitting." Sena frowned.

"Ha! She's trying to get you fat."

Glaring at the retreating figure of her aunt, she turned her attention back onto the boy, who chuckled. "Ah, Totoro-san is a funny person."

"Uh huh." Pappy gazed at her for awhile, smiling lazily. This made Sena uneasy. "What is it?" she snapped, almost shyly. (There's no way she can be shy around a guy like him!)

"I just can't believe how much you changed, which is basically nothing," he laughed. "Are you still pessimistic?"

"My teacher told me that I was rather cynical for my age," she deadpanned.

"Yup, that's the Sena I know."

"So, uh, what do you want?"

"I have a message to deliver," he said, leaning back in his seat.

"From Reiji?" she guessed.

"Nah, from myself."

"You certainly are a killer."

"I sure am." He flashed a charming smile.

'And Pappy tells me that I haven't changed.' "So let's hear it."

"Alrighty then. Kobayakawa Sena, will you go to Reiji's football game?"

* * *

**A/N:** No, the official pairing is not Ishimaru/Sena. Probably Marco/Sena or Yamato/Sena or Agon/Sena. Well, we'll just have to see.


	9. A Slowpoke's Motive

**See The Big World**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9:** A Slowpoke's Motive

* * *

"No," Sena answered.

"But why?" Pappy groaned.

"Because I sworn to myself that I won't see Reiji unless he gets on his knees and ask for forgiveness. But until then, no."

"You're such a downer," he sighed.

"Okay, I'll go!" she said, exasperated.

"Yay!"

Sena doesn't like to be referred as a downer.

"By the way, did you get the flowers that Reiji had sent you?"

She frowned. "No, he didn't."

"Are you sure? I was sure that he made a delivery yesterday."

She shook her head. "But I did get flowers from another. I forgot his name but it sounded Portuguese."

"So you didn't get Reiji's flowers but rather a Portuguese guy?"

She nodded.

"What in the world is he doing?" Pappy sighed again, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Was his name Marco?"

Sena's eyes lit up with recognition. "Yeah, that's his name. How did you know?"

"I'll tell you some other time."

It turns out that Reiji's football game happened to be on the same day when the Devil Bats were playing against the White Knights. So Sena called Pappy that she couldn't make it. Pappy told (tempted) her that he won't tell her who this Marco person was unless she went to Hakushuu and watched the game there.

"But I'm the manager! I can't just leave them," she said.

"Well, Marco is just a person," he mocked, "so I guess that I don't have to tell you. Nyan!"

Sena hanged up on him, peeved.

* * *

Her eyes swept across the area, surprised to see the doubled numbers of spectators than their last game. Apparently, the White Knights were popular if they had these many viewers to come to watch them play against a relatively weak team such as the Devil Bats. Let's be frank—there weren't any genuine player aside Hiruma and Kurita, and perhaps Ishimaru since he's a pretty neat runner.

(Captain of the track team. Woot.)

"YA-HA! We're gonna kill them!" Hiruma crowed, who was next to Sena and blowing her ears out. After seeing her twitch, Hiruma cackled, firing his gun and causing the smaller girl to jump. He then fired at the other players to get on the field.

'Cruddy blonde.'

From the corner of her eye, Sena couldn't help but recognize a stumpy yellow dog munching on a chunk of meat while walking off. She didn't want to think that it was _Cerberus_.

'Cruddy blonde. Again.'

Cerberus was Hiruma's dog that he always brought to school for some strange reason. Whenever Hiruma's not there to torment her, his dog takes his place. Sometimes the mutt would pretend to chase her, and then bark (sneer). She tried to bribe him with food to prevent these chases, and it worked—often. But Cerberus digests his food so quickly and, um, poops them out the next second, and Hiruma forces her to do doo-doo-cleanup.

What was that dog doing here?

Whatever. Knowing Hiruma, things never make sense.

She exhaled noisily and sat on the bench, setting her manager stuff next to her and holding the camera in her hand. She plopped her chin on her other hand, prepared to watch another boring game of football. To the girl, sports were really dull to watch—part of the reason why she didn't want to come to Reiji's game. And who knows? She might fall asleep, and that's why she had a pillow by her side.

Really, she didn't understand how people were so fascinated in the sport. All there was to see were guys getting pummeled and guys running and guys chasing after a ball, all while wearing gear that made you brawnier and tight-fitting pants. It was interesting at first when she saw it in America, mainly because she saw this guy break his finger and was on the verge of tears, but had fallen asleep eventually.

When she was snoozing, this guy chucked the ball while getting tackled, hitting her head and rendering her unconsciousness.

Now Sena's reconsidering about falling asleep for this game.

"KYAAA! SAKURABA-KUUUN!"

"Haruuuto-kun!"

"HARUTO-SAN! Look over here!"

"Sakuraba-sama!"

On the bright side, with these girls screeching out this guy's name, there's no way that she would fall asleep.

The same dashing lad from before was dressed in football garb. He was standing next to other White Knight players, wearing their jersey. She took it that he was this Sakuraba fellow regarding what happened previously and also because he was glancing at the crowd with nervousness.

It also explained the majority of girls who attended to the game. Of course they wouldn't be interested in football (unless they were); they came just to root for that guy with the stupid looking cowlick so that by any chance he would notice them. Well, it was more like being paranoid by them, but who cares.

'Wonder why he's so popular,' Sena thought absently.

Sena's thoughts were interrupted by the players from Deimon making their complaints aloud. "Just as I thought, we're gonna die," cried out one of the Devil Bats players.

"Wasn't it last year that someone had broken his leg because he was tackled?"

"Oh man! I don't want broken limbs!"

"I heard that the Ojo White Knights are really tough and scary."

"Where are the cheerleaders?"

'The poor suckers.' Well, at least Sena wasn't out there playing with them. And besides, she was a delicate girl, so she would definitely be not playing.

"Looks like we'll need the secret weapon," Hiruma said, smirking at her direction.

Sena gulped.

"You mean Eyeshield 21?" Kurita said hopefully.

"No way," the guys said in disbelief.

"The amazing player from Notre Dame?"

"He's here?"

"Kekekekeke! You doubt me?" Hiruma waved his gun, in which Sena cringed at the sight. "Oi, fucking shrimp, go get Eyeshield." In other words, he meant to say, "Oi, fucking shrimp, go get changed or I'll sic Cerberus on you." So that's why that monster was here.

Sena stifled from gawking openly at the captain because it certainly _was_ bewildering Right after their first game, Hiruma made her wear the garb again including the padding and the pants. The pants were uncomfortable since it hugged her thighs and made her rear itchy. And then he shot footballs at her (they were like freaking bombs)—he called it "practice", but what Sena saw it was "torture". She believed that he was doing this just to get on her bad side, not that these numbers of practices were actually _practices_.

She weighed her choices: either act defiant or just go along with it (whatever the devil boy was planning). She was intimidated by Hiruma, however she knew that Aunty Mio was far more scarier. Whereas Hiruma had his firearms and blackmail, Aunty Mio had firearms, blackmail, and…well, everything else was pretty much unclassified. Sena knew her aunt, but there were other info that she wasn't allowed to hold knowledge of. But regarding to her ties to the mafia, Aunty Mio was an extreme person.

More extreme than Hiruma.

But then again, even though Aunty Mio held a notorious reputation in the world of weapons and propaganda, she was her _aunt_. Her aunt who made food nicknames for many, who behaved like a loony, who was a Christian woman (ironically), who wondered how ice cream would taste like when drizzled with steak sauce, and who loved her. Generally Sena wouldn't be afraid of her because she grew up with danger, along with the mafia and their enemies. Hiruma made her nervous nonetheless.

And so Sena rushed to the closest restroom to go change.

When she was done, Cerberus barged in and dragged her to the field in his teeth. "Your master doesn't trust me, does he?" Sena said.

The mutt growled.

She sighed glumly.

"So you didn't run away," Hiruma said to her when his dog trotted to the field and let her go.

"I know better than that," she remarked, getting up.

He smirked. "Deepen your voice, fucking shrimp. You sound like a guy who hasn't hit puberty yet—eh, too late, you're a fucking shorty anyway."

"Then I'll be a late bloomer," she sighed. When the boy laughed, Sena looked at him with confusion. "Now what?"

"You already are."

She twitched.

"Just make your voice deeper whenever you're talking to them," he said, gesturing to the team. "And don't reveal your identity."

Sena raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Use common sense, fucking shrimp."

She looked at him askance. Why shouldn't she show them that the crazy quarterback had forced her—the delicate manager who would bruise very easily—to become a player? Doesn't make sense whatsoever! And she thought that he was the brilliant one—who would let a girl (who is delicate and would bruise easily) play football? Was he becoming desperate for the win? Kurita did tell her that they had faced the Ojo White Knights before and had lost by default.

'But then again, Hiruma-san doesn't seem like the type to put up a scary face and inwardly be frantic.' She pursed her lips, thinking, 'He's definitely the scary type all-round.' Like Aunty Mio. 'In that case, he sees that I do have something beneficial for the team. Not that I see it.' But the boy was an intellect despite his demeanor—he doesn't just use terrorization, but also his acute cleverness. Very much like Aunty Mio, and that was quite horrifying.

'Okay, so I _might_ be useful, but why hide it that I'm me?' That was the question. Maybe she really was a secret weapon. Maybe he didn't want others to know who she is. Maybe she would be taken away if they knew who she was. Maybe there was a particular person he wanted to avoid being queried with accusation.

And that's when it hit her.

Mamori. Duh.

'Mamo-nee is in the disciplinary committee, and therefore they are on bad terms because Hiruma-san always does bad things. If she hears that I was forced to play football, she'll go into hysterics! And then she'll go worry-wart on me and scold me for not telling her that I joined the football club. And then I'll jump off a cliff.'

Sena didn't tell Mamori that she had joined a club yet.

Even though it wasn't confirmed, Sena could tell it was because of that reason. And likely more. But for now, she'll settle with Hiruma not wanting to deal with Mamori. And frankly, that was understandable. It was the reason why Agon tried not to peeve her too much.

"Oh. Okay," Sena said. "Then can I be the benchwarmer?"

"No."

"Ugh."

He grinned and yelled over his shoulder, "Hey, fuckers, it's Eyeshield, the hero of this match."

"Whoa, it really is him!"

"So cool!"

The team gathered around her. She avoided eye contact by closing her eyes. The next second she was bombarded with tearful praises.

"Please sacrifice yourself to those monsters!"

"We'll never stand a chance against them unlike you!"

"Use your power to protect us!"

"Yes! Please protect us!"

Didn't they notice that she was _shorter_ and _flimsier_ than they were? And they were asking her for _protection_?

* * *

Stepping on the turf was an experience taking her to a whole new level. There were several vibrations that shook under her feet, in which brought a tingly feeling to her sensitive legs. This certainly was different than when she was practicing with Hiruma and Kurita. Attention turned to the new player, both from the White Knights and the audience. The field was like the stage and she was the star. There were noises around her, and she couldn't tell which was which.

It was nerve-wrecking, frightening, and exciting.

"Fucking shrimp, remember our practices?" Hiruma asked.

She eyed him dryly. "When you chuck flaming footballs at me and nearly caused me to burn to death?"

"No, when I chuck balls with bombs inserted inside at you."

"Yeah."

"We'll be doing that, but with Ishimaru instead of fucking fatso."

She bit her lip and said, "But Ishimaru-sempai runs fast. How am I supposed to catch up to him?"

He blew his gum. "By running fast."

Oh no.

"U-um, about that—" But she was cut off when Hiruma called for a huddle. While he was explaining a brief game plan, she tried again. "Hiruma-san I—" and he kept ignoring her. "We'll kill them! YA-HA!" they chanted, except for Sena, who thought that the chant was…crude. When they scattered to their position, she tried one last time. "I can't run, Hiruma—" and he whacked her with his gun (he would have shot her a glare just to silence her, but that wouldn't be fun anyway—he enjoyed whacking her).

'But I can't run!'

Sighing, she dragged her feet to her spot (surprisingly, she wasn't confused of where she was supposed to go). And she knew where to run (Hiruma made sure about that—she's most likely to run the opposite way if not warned). They were playing offense. After the Devil Bats' captain called out "Hut!" he feigned a pass to the receiver and tossed it to Ishimaru. Ishimaru then passed it to Sena (who was behind him?) before getting tackled.

After nearly fumbling the ball, she quickly latched onto it and swerved to the direction where the goal was. Sena was running really slow. It was like an idle jog and yet it doesn't seem like a jog at all. However, Sena was really trying to run—if only it wasn't that incident years ago.

Suddenly two huge figures were charging at her. Her eyes widened and her lips parted for a gasp. Her arms motioned to reach for her shot-gun, but when realization came to her that she didn't have it with her she gritted her teeth in frustration.

In situations like this, like how men from other damned organizations would try to abduct her during her childhood days, she usually had her shot-gun on her person. If not then she would find places to hide; due to her small physique, the men could never get to her and would try to find a way, but eventually Sena would escape without being harmed. In this case, there wasn't a place to hide.

Think. What was her current advantage? Well, when she was younger, she used her height to crawl into holes, duck under hedges, appear to be that of a shadow, and whatnot. Her height. But what good would that be now? And she was terribly weak in comparison to these guys. She couldn't defend herself—she would be run over and squashed flat!

Amid her jog, she was struck with the sensation of strong vibration that transferred from her feet to her legs, tingling with it. The two players were large, which created a thundering tremor and her knees to buckle, however it was a somewhat slower beat than Hiruma's and yet faster than Kurita's. Her eyes took immediate notice of the gap between them—it was big enough for her to slip through!

She twisted her torso, her weak legs slowly following along, and ducked away from their grasps. 'It's just like how I was nearly killed by one of my abductors because I kicked him in the shin, except only they didn't pull a knife on me. Or carry any intentions of killing me.'

With success, she remained unharmed. 'Yay!' But she was exhausted. 'Gah. I never ran so much in my life!' Actually, Sena seldom ran ever since that incident.

Hiruma saw the girl's reflexes and was impressed. "That's Mio's niece for you." Though he couldn't help but wonder why she was running so slowly. It seemed that she was taking her _sweet_ time.

She sensed a dangerous vibration and decided that she was going to get herself killed.

"She's going to get herself killed if she doesn't get her ass moving," Hiruma muttered under his breath.

"You know, Eyeshield-kun is rather slow," Kurita stated. "I wonder why he isn't sprinting."

"Here comes Shin."

Sena, unaware of Shin's presence but aware that something was coming, kept on jogging and kept on repeating inwardly that she was going to die. And then, as she became fully aware now, she was flying in midair and flipped and spun and thudded—_someone just tackled her_. Opening her eyes and clenching her teeth from the pain, she found herself looking up at the sky and voices blurring in the background. Her head suddenly was spinning, making her feel nauseous.

'I'm gonna vomit and all my entrails are gonna flop onto the grass. Hopefully, it'll get into whoever-knocked-me-down's eyes and contaminate his head—_oh crud I'm gonna die_.'

Currently, she disliked the person who brought her down. The stoic boy looked down at her with confusion and wondered why Eyeshield 21 didn't run at all. 'That is strange', he had thought as he jogged back to his side.

'Pain. Pain. Pain.'

"Oi! Eyeshield! Get your ass over here!"

'Shut _up_, Hiruma-_san_. Please. Your shrilly voice is making my head hurt.'

But Sena did so anyway.

'He's like Donatello in a way, but not considerate at _all_. Geez, what are with the people who I am surrounded with?'

"Oi, what was with that run?" Hiruma said, tapping her helmet with a gun. "That was fucking pathetic."

"I tried telling you that my legs won't let me run, but you were quite insistent on allowing a useless player on the field," Sena remarked, irritated due to her brain swimming and that her body in _so much pain._

"Won't let you run?" he reiterated, raising an eyebrow.

"I was in an incident where I was nearly immobile. The only thing I can do is lightly jog. Can't jump either."

"Wow. Super fucking pathetic."

"Can I go home?" Sena pleaded. "I need a shower and a nap."

"No."

'What. The. Crud.'

"Why?" she whined.

"You're Fujioka Mio's niece, right?"

Her eyes widened. "How do you…"

"Let's say that she and I were associates at one point," he said, blowing his gum.

"Oh. Well then."

"So if you're her niece, then use your natural reflexes because I don't trust that brain of yours."

Instead of being offended, Sena blinked in surprise. 'How does he know about her hidden intelligence?' Because, really, Aunty Mio doesn't try acting smart—she's just a goofball. Sena decided to ask about that later. "And if I don't? I mean, I am a girl who cannot strain herself; otherwise I'll _really_ be immobile for life."

"Then let me repeat myself: You are Mio's fucking niece. Despite your idiocy, you share the woman's damn blood, so that would mean that there's something worthwhile about you. I didn't put you on the field just to watch you fail." And then he added, "Maybe."

Sena twitched. She's been twitching often. "I'm the _manager_. I didn't sign up to be…um, what am I at the moment?"

"Runningback."

"Yeah, the runningback! Hold your horses, runningback? Someone who can't run be the runningback?"

"I didn't know that you had an injury issue," he snorted, writing it down in his black book. She stared at the book warily, wondering what else was in that book of extortion. Most importantly, how much does he know about _her_? Since he and Aunty Mio were…associates before, it was peculiar and iffy. She didn't like it.

"I don't want to," she bit back defiantly, feeling a swelling of fulfillment. She actually stood up for herself! At last!

And then she deflated when he told her that he would tell Kaitani Riku that Kobayakawa Sena carried a picture of him in her wallet until she was fourteen.

"Fine," she grumbled, trying to fight a blush, "but you better not tell _anyone_ that."

He just grinned.

From afar, Jyuumonji, Kuroki, and Togano couldn't help but wonder how hard Eyeshield 21 had gotten tackled, because the scowl on that face was very, very, very grim. It reminded Kuroki of trying to heave-ho when you had serious constipation, and then all of a sudden your stomach is terribly cramped due to all that heave-ho exercise.

* * *

Back onto the field, Sena sighed her umpteenth sigh for the past thirty seconds. She recognized the black haired boy from the other side. 'He was with that Sakuraba fellow from earlier.' Her intuition filled her in that the stoic player was the one who tackled her. The one with the dangerous vibration. She grimaced.

'This proves that I will have to be more attentive.' She glanced at Hiruma. 'Maybe if I beg really hard, he'll grow tired of me and let me out.' Hiruma flashed a devilish smirk. 'Maybe not. Especially when he expects me to do something just because Aunty Mio is my aunt.' She needs to be attentive this time.

When they did the bomb technique once more, Sena manages to slip away from any opponents, and again she was alerted by the familiar presence of the black haired boy. 'Oh for goodness sakes—the Japanese population consists of black haired people!' Okay then, 40 (because that was his number) was coming at her. 'Alright, alright, alrighty right. I can do this,' she attempted to assure herself.

She understood his footwork due to the sensitivity of her legs and the buckling of her knees; however she couldn't read his arms—he was at an unpredictable angle. She closed her eyes and tried to detect where the vibration was coming from. 'Got it!' Her eyes shot open, twisted her torso like before, and bent backwards. His arm stretched forward, about to strike, but in time she cross-stepped and made a twirl. Apparently, he caught on too quickly for her liking: he turned at the same time as she and withdrew his arm, preparing for another lunge.

40 was amazing, Sena had to give him that.

She jerked back her chest, side-stepped, and shuffled ahead. He continuously attempted to catch her, and nonetheless continuously failed. The girl kept evading, and Sena didn't know that this was beginning to aggravate him.

It was a sudden cognizance: Whereas her legs were at a shaky and unhurried pace, her upper body portion continued to dodge away at the right time. 40 didn't know why her legs didn't sway swiftly, but would mind that later. He dived for her legs, the slowest part of her body (yeah, her brain's not that slow), however only managed to grab for her ankle.

And then Sena tripped.

"Touchdown!"

And the crowd went wild.

**

* * *

**

**Smiles says:** Yup, yup. Hiruma, Yamato, Kakei, Akaba, Marco, whatever. We'll just have to wait and see who Sena would end up with, right? IT'LL BE FUN! Like waiting for a Christmas present.

**Question: **Does this story seem adventurous to you?


	10. Just A Turmoil

**A/N 1:** In chapter 264 of Eyshield 21, like about page ten or whatever, it shows a picture called The Brains Showdown of The Trickster and The Spy. Hiruma was holding cards while wearing a black shirt and Marco was dressed in a white suit and fedora while wielding a gun. MARCO LOOKS LIKE A HITMAN! And in chapter 241, Musashi commented that Marco looks like a yakuza. YES!

**A/N 2:** Thax **sketchfan** for telling me that this is an adventurous story. And ladies and gents, we got ourselves Shin lovers! We'll just have to see who Sena is paired with, but there will be interactions.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10:** Just A Turmoil

* * *

Even though the game had ended in the White Knights' favor, the Devil Bats were ecstatic on how they managed to push back the strong team by ten or so points. Sena didn't glance at the score board to see the difference or even cared. Her body was sore, she was damp with sweat (ick), and she was tired. Worse of all, she feared that she'll wake up in the middle of the night with leg cramps—the same kind she suffered when she was a child.

Anyway, she needed a bath and a nap ASAP.

The guys were jumping up and down with cheer, and even Hiruma had expressed his mirth (even if it meant shooting the players' rears). Kurita was the most dangerous one of all: While tearing up in happiness, he grabbed players into his arms and gave them a deathly hug. Sena did her best to avoid him. After all, she was the one who scored the most touchdowns for their team, and so most likely he would want to hug (strangle) her out of gratitude.

It seemed to be that of amazement: The weak team against the strong team managing to get this far. And it was all thanks to her.

There was a news crew that was trying to interview Sakuraba, and then later Eyeshield. Apparently, Sena had wowed the audience with her lithe reflexes. Many had commented that it was as if she was _dancing_ with her opponents, which was ridiculous because she was not capable of maintaining grace. But nevertheless the crew wanted to dig into her story of her movements. Not only had this interested the crew, but also the spectators from other teams from other schools.

"But why would they be interested in me?" Sena asked.

"Idiot." Hiruma whacked her helmet with his gun. "It's because you were able to escape Shin's Spear Tackle several times."

She didn't know who this Shin guy was—probably one of the many players who thrown their bodies at her—but she was surprised. "_Spear Tackle_? Football has names for their moves? What is this, Pokemon?"

Hiruma whacked her again.

The captain excused her to change instead of shaking hands with the White Knights, the thanking and bowing and whatever football players did after a game. Though it seemed rude, it was important that Sena made her disappearance—it would be bothersome if she was interviewed later or she was caught limping by any future opponents. And besides, this way she might cease her whining.

She bowed to him and scurried away, relieved to get away from the field. She succeeded in disappearing from the audience's eyes and slipping into the changing room. Taking off the jersey and the padding, Sena could see the wet spots formed by perspiration. She made a face of disgust and struggled taking off the white pants. Her hair was matted underneath the helmet, so she ran her fingers through the roots to slacken it and tied it in to a loose ponytail.

'I think I have my extras somewhere,' she thought, digging through her bag. When she found it, she let out an "Ah ha!" and lifted her purse of pads (the feminine products). It was around this time of month that her period would come, however it always came unexpectedly. She didn't receive any cramping when she was playing so her period might come later (or like last time, _too_ later).

Setting her purse next to her bag, she was about to peel off her shirt when she met the eyes of scar-face.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Wh-what…_What are you doing here_?" she screamed, jumping back.

His widened eyes blinked as he sputtered, "Y-you're player 21?"

"Get _out_!"

It registered to the boy's mind that he was unwanted when Sena chucked her purse of pads at his face. When he caught it and realized what it was, his face went red and he automatically faced Sena (who was only in her underwear and baggy shirt) and his face turned even redder. "Sorry," he quickly said and ran out.

Sena, breathing heavily, was blushing—her face was darker than scar-face. Of course, after running around with weak legs and trying not to get killed while 'dancing', as some may say, and in addition to her humiliation, she would have a blush darker than said boy.

While changing, Sena—the low self-esteem person—was sulking. 'He saw me. He saw me. He saw me.' She was thinking negatively, such as how disgusted scar-face must've been to see her shapeless body and how appalled he must've been to find out that the secretary was the runningback and how weirded out he must've been to have pads thrown at him. But she mostly dwelled on the thought about her body.

Yes, she doesn't have a womanly figure—miniature boobs, hardly curvy, and for goodness sakes she'd now reckon that her thighs were _huge_. It was all because her lack of exercise due to having granny legs. And going from her hideous body to her yucky face, she went through the 'I'm-so-pitiful' sequence, the same one she had in America (because the American girls were all tall, lovely, stylish, and refined whereas she was short, stumpy, and dressed equally that of a hobo).

It wasn't that she was actually hideous, but more like an average person. With the exception of the height—she's _short, _in which it was needed to be mentioned again. And no average person _is_ short. However, Sena being the low self-esteem person, there was nothing to be done about it.

After changing, still in a glum mood, she stepped outside, finding scar-face leaning against the wall. He wasn't blushing anymore but had a constipated look (awkward), and in his hand was her…purse.

"…"

He cleared his throat, not looking at her. "Hiruma…e-explained to me of what was going on. I won't tell anyone." He handed her the purse. "And…sorry. Sorry for trying to kill you with a bat also."

"Oh." She stared down at the ground. "Thank you."

"Yeah…sure," he grumbled, rubbing his warm cheek.

A moment of silence rendered Sena to be put at an uncomfortable position. She wanted to say something, just to break the ice, but whatever she said would always make the situation more awkward. Unknown to her, Jyuumonji was thinking the same thing, though he wasn't much as a social retard as her.

Before either one of them decided to speak, fish-lips and manga-boy showed up along with the other players. Kuroki, spotting the two first, nearly choked on his own air seeing them standing like…like…

"A confession stance!" he exclaimed, pointing accusingly at them.

"What?" They turned their attention onto the brunette.

"Who's confessing who?" fish-lips demanded. "You or the bitch?"

"Um, what?" scar-face's brows furrowed in confusion as the other players matched the same expression, though they shrugged and filed into the changing room.

"What difference does it make? Jyuumonji is associating with the _felon_," Togano said in a comically dark way. Then he shot a glare at Sena, who flinched.

"Man, you can't be serious," fish-lips snorted, narrowing his eyes. "She tazed Togano, pepper-sprayed us, and is working for the devil. I'd say she's dangerous."

"You shouldn't be near her," manga-boy added.

Scar-face frowned as he thought about them ganging up on her and trying to beat her up. And knowing Hiruma, it was most likely that she was being forced to play by him. The only reason why she pulled stunts like that was because they were charging at her. Generally, they were the offenders while she was merely defending herself.

He was about to say something, but was never given the chance when Sena bowed to him politely and walked away. Kuroki slung his arm around his shoulder as Togano pushed him into the changing room, and to their hopes (Jyuumonji wasn't sure now) going into that changing room would be their last—no, seeing that _devil_ would be their last.

* * *

Her glum mood became even glummer when she was confronted by Agon and Unsui. Who were apparently the football spectators. Because they're part of a football team. And they knew her identity just by the first glance. Because they're geniuses. Agon said so.

Stupid Agon.

"Sena, I thought you were just the secretary," Unsui deadpanned.

"I am," she deadpanned back.

"No. You were on the field _dancing_, even when you have a condition. Do you want to be immobile forever?"

"I was not dancing," she argued. "People just think it looked like dancing when it was _not_! And in addition, I would become immobile when I strain myself, in which I did not do."

"What fucking difference does it make?" Agon snorted. "You'll strain yourself sooner or later."

"I thought you preferred laziness than labor," the older twin said. "What did Canada do to you?"

"Or America," the younger twin added.

"I didn't do anything!" she wailed. "Hiruma-san made me do it!"

"Argh, that fucking trash?" Agon hissed, clenching his fists. "I'll kill him."

"No! You can't!"

"Is it because killing is against your religion? I don't fucking _care_."

"Well, it's that and that he'll use blackmail against me—_I mean_, you!"

Unsui eyed her in shock. "He blackmailed you?"

She hesitated but nodded.

"He knew that Aunty Mio is your blood kin?"

"That wasn't the blackmail."

"I would die if people knew she was my aunt," he sighed. "If she was my aunt anyway."

"You have to do something, Sena," Agon growled. Then he paused, as if contemplating. "Then again…you could use the exercise."

"Shut up, Agon! And just for the record, that uniform makes you look like a pansy!" The Kongo twins were wearing their school uniforms, which was out of this generation. It made them look like monks rather.

As she was stomping away, furious, Agon simply called out, "Then you can forget about the pizza."

"I take it back! You look manly in those clothes!"

* * *

As Sena watched the White Knights pack up, she caught her aunt ('Why is she here?') staring at the field. Curious, she went up to her.

"Aunty Mio? What are you doing here?"

"I'm scheming."

'I knew it.'

The girl had her energy drained out of her—not only because of the game but because of scar-face's discovery and the twins' confrontation. It was to her luck that Hiruma hadn't caught her talking to Agon, otherwise there would be trouble ahead. So whatever Aunty Mio was scheming, Sena was not in the mood to put up with.

"Banana pop, do you see that star over there? The one with the cowlick and have fangirls ogling his butt-cheeks?"

Sena's eyebrow twitched but nodded anyway. "Sakuraba Haruto. So what?"

"I want you to break his neck," she said, handing her niece a metal bat.

"…"

"Ya know, that boy is so infuriating," Aunty Mio sniffed.

"…What boy?"

"That Sakuraba Haruto fellow. Sure, he may be cute, but he's not putting that cuteness to use! And he's supposed to be an idol! But you know what I see? I see a wiener who thinks that he's worthless and, frankly, he is worthless," she said, leaning back. "What. A. Loser."

"Aunty Mio," Sena sighed, frowning disapprovingly. "At least he's doing his best, and anyone can see that. Give him that."

"Yes, but honey grapes, how far would 'doing your best' get you? Not when you're constantly sulking about your lack of competence and compare yourself to someone who obviously puts effort into it, like Shin Seijuro."

Sena raised an eyebrow.

"I stalked him," Aunty Mio admitted, not at all ashamed. Actually, she looked proud.

'Poor Shin—what's his face.' Little did Sena know who Shin Seijuro really was—that guy who used the Spear Tackle thing on her, or at least tried to do so. "That's nice. Were you subtle?"

"As subtle as a rhino."

"Fantastic."

"So do your aunty a favor and break his neck, will ya?"

Sena dropped the bat and walked away.

"Fine! I'll do it myself!" Then Aunty Mio whipped out an Eyeshield 21 garb. "In style, of course."

In the morning it was reported that after the game, Deimon's Eyeshield 21 had accidentally whacked Sakuraba Haruto from behind with a metal bat, knocking him unconscious and damaging his collar bone. After sincerely apologizing, Eyeshield had disappeared that night, proclaiming that he had to aid his sister in burying her dead hamster.

Sena spat out her milk.

* * *

**Question: **Are there any positions that only require dodging? I can only come up with runningback, but runningback is a running position.


	11. Just More Turmoil

**See The Big World**

* * *

**Chapter 11:** Just More Turmoil

* * *

'—'is thinking

"—"is talking

* * *

With her previous conversation with the Kongo twins, she couldn't forget what they had said to her.

"You should sue Hiruma, unless he has the police under his power."

"You looked like a midget down there."

"It's not healthy to keep this image up, even though you've been doing it once."

"Seriously, you looked like you were dancing. You should take ballet."

"If you are keeping this up, in which I am against, you shouldn't tell Mamori. She'll go _hysterical_, and that won't do her blood pressure some good."

"Maybe you should superglue all the balls so that the fucking trash can't throw."

"And maybe you should tell Aunty Mio. She'll know what to do."

"Don't worry—if I ever come across the bastard, I'll beat him up into a pulp and won't tell him why, so that you won't get blackmailed. He can't blackmail me anyway."

"Does this uniform really make Agon look like a pansy? I should take a picture."

"Che. The tyke didn't know what she was talking about. Nothing can look bad on me."

And the most reassuring one of all was "You can get breast cancer" which was simultaneously said by the twins.

'Boob cancer. Boob cancer. Boob cancer. Boob cancer,' was repeated in her mind like a mantra. She sat up on her bed and cried, "I don't want boob cancer!"

But what she really didn't want was Riku to find out about the picture. That would be embarrassing.

* * *

In the morning, the students, on their way to school, were talking about what happened on the news.

"Can you believe that Eyeshield 21 would do such a thing?"

"What are you talking about? That wasn't him. It was obviously someone else."

"Yeah right, that was so him!"

"I think so too. I mean, you know, the gear and helmet and all…?"

"Nah, couldn't be. Eyeshield was short."

"How do you know? The T.V could have made him look taller on screen."

"I can't forgive the bastard for sending Sakuraba-sama to the hospital!" cried a group of girls.

'Aunty Mio is going to be the death of me.'

"Hey Sena!" There was a smack on her back.

"Hiii!" The girl jumped and nearly keeled over.

There was a gasp. "Sena, are you alright?" Mamori supported her and saw the bags under her eyes. "You didn't sleep last night?"

"Studying," Sena lied tiredly, and just her luck she sounded convincing. 'Ow. The leg cramps.' Other than her worry about breast cancer, the muscle knots in her legs kept her up all night.

"Oh, sorry. I must've scared you, huh?" The pretty girl (who is enviously prettier than many) smiled beautifully (which is enviously more beautiful than many). ""By the way, did you join a club?"

"A-ah, funny that you mentioned that." Sena ran her fingers through her bed-head hair (she woke up late and didn't have time to brush). "Actually, I did."

"Really? What?"

"The football team."

Her smile fell. "…Really?"

Seeing the disbelief in the older girl's eyes, Sena was obliged to explain. "I'm the manager so I record the games and stats and take care of the equipment." Hiruma figured that she was too stupid to do anything else so he assigned her to the simpler tasks, not that she had a problem with that. Except making her do those practices and play as the runningback for now on.

If she made a getaway, there's a big chance that Cerberus would drag her back to Hell.

Mamori nodded. "Well, if it was any other person, I would be concerned since Hiruma Yoichi runs the club. But I guess he pales in comparison of Aunty Mio, huh?"

"Y-y-yeah, um, s-sure."

"Sena, you stuttered."

"N-no I didn't!"

"And you're avoiding eye contact."

"What a-are you t-t-talking about? I-I'm merely _observing_ that leaf over there."

"Sena, you are an awful liar."

'Oh, _now_ I can't lie anymore.'

"Sena, tell me," Mamori said, her tone and eyes serious, "does he harass you?"

She wanted to say "YES! YES HE DOES!" but in return Hiruma would use his evil mind against her. And that would be bad. She had yet to tell Aunty Mio her situation, but it made her reluctant of doing so after thinking of what she would do. The woman's actions were to be censored at all costs.

So rather than saying the truth, she said, "Being a manager is too tiring! I need an assistant or something."

And that was when Sena was demoted to be the secretary as Mamori became the manager.

Here's the story:

Mamori was fuming because Hiruma was laboring Sena, and that's true but only for a different reason. The younger girl knew that her sister figure was concerned about ever straining herself and wanted her to take things easy—not only did this frustrated her but also gave her a feeling that she was restricted from doing anything under Mamori's careful eye. Don't misunderstand, Sena loves Mamori as the caring big sister she is, but sometimes she takes things a bit too far, like to the point where she behaves motherly and thinks that Sena standing for five minutes straight is bad for her. Someday Sena would have to find a way to prove to Mamori that she doesn't need to be babied.

Though being babied with sweets would be an exception.

Anyway, Mamori marched to the club where Hiruma was polishing his gun and demanded that Sena should be treated with respect or she quits. As expected, the boy was unaffected —as if it wouldn't make a difference if she left (Sena inwardly scoffed)—and made a shooing gesture for the youngest to go away. Before either girl would protest, he whipped out a small revolver and fired.

"I hate it when you do that!" she groaned and walked inside.

"Hi, Sena-kun!" Kurita chirped.

"Hey," she replied unenthusiastically, which went unnoticed. Typical.

"You know, I didn't see you at our last game, but Hiruma-kun said that you were very busy. It was a shame that you weren't there to see it because there was this amazing player! We don't know who he is except that he attends to our school. It's kind of mysterious because he wears this shield that hides his face, and he likes being called Eyeshield 21. It's weird that an amazing runningback as he comes from Notre Dame and to our school and becomes the…"

And Kurita rambled on as Sena dozed off.

She was also thinking about something crucial.

'Hiruma-san says that he knows Aunty Mio because they were associates previously. She started living with Mom and me after I met Unsui and Agon, and I have never seen her scheming with a devious little boy. Well, she could've have gone out when not dragging us along, or when she went back to Japan from Canada, and that might be the time when she's collaborating with him. But…why would she with a kid? The only time she's ever serious is with her mafia work, and occasionally Goro-jii.'

Sena decided that she'll ask Aunty Mio…when the time was is right, like whenever they go to the Zoro household because she's less hyper there.

'Hopefully Reiji would be at his stupid football practices.'

Yeah, she can't forgive him just yet.

When Hiruma and Mamori entered the club, the girl exclaimed, "Oh! What a messy place!"

'Messy?' Sena looked around, noticing that it was indeed messy. 'Meh. Whatever.'

"Yes, it is," Kurita said apologetically. "Do you have business with Hiruma-kun?"

"Not anymore," Hiruma snorted, propping his gun against his shoulder. "It's been decided: Anezaki's the new manager and fucking shrimp's the secretary."

"Woo!" Sena stood up and made double thumbs-up. "I've been demoted."

"I told you she would be happy," Mamori whispered to Hiruma, who smirked.

"We'll fucking see."

* * *

As Sena was walking home, to her surprise, 40 jogged pass her. She immediately recognized him by the flash of black hair, muscular demeanor, and the gloves. Seriously, he even wears them outside of football? Does he wear them when he's in class? When he goes to the bathroom? That would be funny.

Then the boy halted into a stop and turned around. 40's face was blank, like the kind of face you put on when you see a pervert slap a boy's rear without knowing that the boy's father was right next to him, witnessing the whole thing, and not knowing that the father was a notorious mafia leader, except the face that 40 was making was much cooler.

Oh yeah, when Sena was eleven, she, Reiji, Pappy, and Goru went to the park. There was a pervert lurking around and when he saw Reiji, thinking that he was a cute girly (seriously, Reiji had the most feminine eyelashes), that he ambled up to him and gave him a slap on the butt-cheek. Goru was so furious that his son had been violated that he couldn't do anything but glare at the guy, who quickly noticed the glare and ran away. If Goru happened to _do_ something, other mafia hitmen would take notice. You'll never know when there's someone from the mafia prowling around.

"Are you Eyeshield 21?" 40 asked, even his voice sounding so inexpressive.

Sena shook her head. She sucked at lying whether it may be through words or body.

He narrowed his eyes. "Ah, so you are," he said, as if his question had been confirmed to, "Ah, yes, you are Eyeshield 21."

She sighed. "How'd you know?"

"I could tell by your figure," he said.

"Oh."

"Why did you injure the White Knights' receiver, Sakuraba Haruto?"

'He sure likes to get straight to the point—wait a darn minute.' "Didn't you say that you could tell who I was by looking at my figure?"

He gave her a look, and then caught on. "I didn't see the news. I heard it from everyone at my school."

"Oh. Um, no, that wasn't me, but rather someone who was imposing as me," Sena answered.

He raised an eyebrow.

"Watch the news and you would see the difference in appearance," she insisted.

He nodded.

And so they talked. 40 managed to get Sena to speak more as Sena managed to get 40's real name.

It was Shin Seijuro.

'Wasn't he the guy who had that Pokemon attack?'

"Was it speed that helped you?" Shin was puzzled. The girl's movements were that of high skill—very quick, in fact. However, how was it that she couldn't run? Why did she only jog than full-time sprint?

"Speed for my reflexes perhaps, but not on my feet," Sena said, crossing her arms. "I just trust my intuition telling me when to dodge."

"Then why was I able to tackle you the first time?" he asked.

"I think that it's because I actually had to adjust to my surroundings on a football field: the vibration, the proximity, the sounds, and whatnot. It took me a moment to figure it out, but after a comparison to my height to yours, I realized—after the help of Hiruma-san—that I had a bit more of an advantage because it's easier to evade when you need the time to lean." At this, she frowned.

'If those suicidal men back then failed to hit me, would I be able to run fast? If so, I might be able to run away from Cerberus and Hiruma…san.'

"I see." 40 scrutinized the younger girl, seeing how short and slight she was. She may not be quick on her feet, as she stated, but her twists and turns were as if quick-witted and well-calculated, knowing just instantly where and when he would strike, but all that was merely out of pure instinct. "Your natural computation and timing are superb and makes up for your height, weight, strength, and speed. You are very much so a formable rival, Eyeshield."

"Don't call me that and don't think me of that," she groaned.

He raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because I plan on not being a player for the Devil Bats anymore, I'm just the manager—um, well, now the secretary. And besides, I don't appreciate the bruises, or pain, or sweat." She frowned and sighed. "I'm not that as great as you picture me either."

"But earlier—"

"I know. I know. But, Shin-san, there would be a day where a player with incredible abilities comes out and brings a win up to the finals. And though I might be great in dodging, that player could bring me down, hence the bruises and pain and sweat. There's always going to be someone better than you."

"That someone could be you," he pointed out.

"I don't think that's possible," she muttered dryly, rubbing her forehead. "I've been involved in an incident years ago, as a result rendering me to be nearly immobile. The only extent I can do is light jogging, and what kind of player can just do that?" That would explain why she hadn't run in the last game. It was because she couldn't use her legs. "I'm a girl too, if you haven't noticed, and further tackles might bring me to breast cancer."

At this, Shin glanced at her chest.

"A-anyway," Sena coughed into her fist, her voice slightly higher, "my stamina and strength is weak—I can't even lift up thirty kilos." Of course, this was discovered when Hiruma and Kurita took Mamori and she to the weight room to test out their strength. Hiruma didn't stop teasing her for twenty minutes.

"I've noticed; your arms are flabby," he stated blatantly, and not a hint of regret or sheepishness in his eyes afterwards. None at all.

'Openly stare at my chest and comment my flabby arms, Shin, you are truly a gentleman.'

"You have potential, nevertheless," he continued. "With proper training to your evasion-aptitude, you'll be an astounding player on the field."

"Flattering," she grumbled wearily. "But I am _not_ going to continue off as Deimon's Eyeshield 21. Anyway, wouldn't someone catch on that I'm a fake? There _is_ a real Eyeshield out there, you know."

"Then you would have to dominate the game with the skills you embellished after training."

"I don't like training either. Oh well, guess I can't do it after all." She shrugged.

"You must prove that you capable of holding the title."

"But I don't want to be Eyeshield! I just want to be the secretary where I stay off to the side and do nothing but secretary stuff!"

"I will see you at the Christmas Bowl, Kobayakawa Sena."

"Oi, are you even listening to what I'm saying?"

"And the Ojo Knights will win, I will guarantee you that."

"You are ignoring me!"

"Till then, get stronger; you are my rival, after all." He gave her a curt nod, tugged on his gloves, and continued his jogging.

Sena twitched.

"He wants me to get stronger…so he can pulverize me…?"

Oh yes, quite the gentleman

* * *

"Finally!" Pappy's voice called from the other side of the line. "I've been trying to call you for the past…two minutes."

"You're so lazy," Sena grumbled, taking a seat in the kitchen. "So lazy that your energy gets drained after a two minute wait."

"Indeed. Anyway, I have great news."

"Oh no," she groaned.

"I tried calling you before but you had your phone turned off. The good news is that I read the schedule wrong and the match is actually this week, which means you get to see Reiji!"

"Oh no no no."

"If you go, I'll tell you who Marco is."

"You mean the Portuguese guy who sent me the flowers?"

"Yup. And he's not Portuguese."

Sena frowned. "Then a guy who tries to be a foreign aspirant? We sure have a lot of those nowadays."

Pappy snorted. "We sure do."

When their discussion ended, Sena sighed and propped her chin on her hand, wondering about how Pitt was doing.

* * *

**A/N:** As you can see, Pitt has not made her appearance _yet_.


	12. Fate And Mishap

**See The Big World**

* * *

**Chapter 12: **Fate And Mishap

* * *

**A/N 1:** For a reviewer—Sena would learn of how you really get breast cancer, but because of what the Kongo twins had told her (as in, like a joke) she believed them. Gullible Sena as always :D.

**A/N 2: **In this chapter, you'll see that Reiji (AKA Marco) is quite popular. Please bear in mind thatI do not mean to make Reiji this utterly awesome-looking guy—I'll have to spoil it for you. There is this girl who likes him and her friends think highly of her so they follow what she does. That is why he's popular. However, if reviewers state that he is indeed handsome then I'll take that as a fact.

* * *

Sena didn't want to go to Hakushuu alone, so she figured that she should ask her friends. Mamori was out because she didn't want to disturb the older girl's first day as the Devil Bats' manager (she's rather committed to the job, probably because Sena was the secretary—or so she thought).

Unsui and Agon had practice, but as the older twin was dedicated to the practice the younger twin offered to sneak away to accompany her. Unfortunately, Agon changed his mind when Sena commented that it was kind of him to do so (for some reason, the boy tried so hard to be a jerk-face to her as of a joke, and she was not amused). She then phoned Donatello.

Originally, the freshman Ojo student was occupied with student council duties: engage in meetings, patrol the campus, write documents, and beat up delinquents. And along with his busy schedule, he wasn't interested in watching football; it was more like of a pointless game because people obtain bruises for the fun—his logic was far more rational because "you aren't supposed to get hurt for the fun but rather defending yourself or making an attack—unless you're a masochist, then that's different".

Apparently, in Donatello's eyes (and a converted Sena), all football players were masochists.

Anyway, Donatello left school early to go with Sena to hitch a ride on the train since she was going to meet up with Pappy, who would more than likely take her to see Reiji. The Warfare Tyrant wanted to see how things would go between the two as Reiji was clearly avoiding her and Sena was holding one of her many silly grudges (which was ridiculous even for her), and if the meeting doesn't bode well then he would be there to shoulder Sena's discomfort and demand Reiji his reason of avoidance. And it was a while since he last saw them.

Oh, and how did he manage to slip away from his duties?

"ORRAAA! I have to go somewhere so I can't stay for the meeting," he announced before the council. The president accepted his excuse nervously.

Just like that he was able to getaway.

* * *

Hakushuu was a simple-looking school despite it being twice as bigger than Deimon. Sena was afraid that she would get lost because she might loose sight of Donatello in this _crowd_. 'Argh. I hate breaking in carbon dioxide.'

After pushing and shoving and rushing, the two finally had made it to the school's entrance where they were going to meet Pappy. As they waited, Sena took out the photo from her pocket and examined it, as if trying to memorize the details. Donatello looked over her head and asked, "Why do you have a picture of Reiji as a kid?"

"So that when I do see him I can identify how much he changed. I did it with you guys when I came back," she said, tucking the photo back.

"Did I change much?"

"Definitely. You sure didn't have bleached hair when you were younger."

"Ora! And whose fault was that?"

Sena snorted and then laughed lightly. Donatello couldn't help joining her. Their amusement ceased when they were greeted by the Mongolian boy. "Yo, Sena and Donatello."

"ORA! Where did that enthusiasm of yours go?"

Indeed Pappy looked energy-deprived. "Reiji sucked it out of me when I told him that Sena was coming. He kept freaking out."

Sena sighed. "I guess I should leave then," she said glumly, turning away.

"Oh no you don't," Pappy said, grabbing her shoulder. "You two need to confront each other and make up."

"He doesn't want me around," she argued. "Like you said, he was freaking out. He's freaked out about me coming. I bet he didn't even show up."

He shook his head. "No, he's here alright."

"I feel ill all of a sudden," she panted, clutching her stomach. "I-I think th-that I need to go h-home now. _Uuugh_."

"Sena, you suck at lying," he deadpanned. "Donatello, you can just follow the crowd and they'll take you to the bleachers."

The other boy nodded. "What about you? I thought we'd be going together."

"I gotta suit up before the game starts. See you afterwards."

Before Pappy would be swallowed up by the multitude before them, Sena said, "You play football?"

"You'll see," he said, giving them a small crooked smile.

After a minute of silence, the girl faced the Warfare Tyrant and said, "You'll be involved with the same sport someday."

"As if," he snorted, then grabbing her hand and dragging her along.

Ha, obviously Donatello would become a football player. The Kongo twins, Reiji, and most likely Pappy play the sport whereas Sena and Mamori have duties in relation. So why won't football be part of his life?

They sat on the bleachers, just in front of groups of girls who were murmuring names like Pappy (jeez…he _had_ to be that gorgeous, didn't he?—sigh), Hiromi, and Marco. Sena's ears perked at the latter of the three names mentioned. Come to think about it, she had to hear from Pappy about two things after the game: why was he in the football team (did he really have to do whatever his future boss does?) and who was this Marco fellow (the one who sent her flowers). He had to tell her since she came here, it was an exchanged deal.

Sena was well-aware that now she had returned to Japan, mafias would know this and send abductors again. She wasn't sure how Goru dealt with them in the past while she was in Canada (Did he try negotiating with the other leaders? Did they make some sort of pact?). However, if for some reason they become interested in her again—in which they shouldn't—then they would try a different tactic since the typical kidnap routine always fail by default.

She had ideas of how Marco would get her to join: attempts of wooing her, attempts of befriending her, attempts of getting her on a date and then drug her and then brainwash her, or attempts of poisoning her with a highly trained bee with a venomous stinger that would get her tonight. Oh dear, she should bleach those flowers by the time she returns home.

Anyway, whether Marco worked for the mafia or not (he could _possibly_ be a transfer student from Europe and had hopes of courting her) she would remain vigilant nevertheless. She grew up slightly paranoid thanks to her childhood.

'Marco Polo was Portuguese, right? So Marco would be a Portuguese name. But the name sounds Italian too. I wonder if Reiji would use that name when he ever goes to Italy. He always wanted to go there, and when we were younger he told me every time that he would take me with him. I doubt he's still up to keeping his promise.' Sena sighed.

When she felt a large hand over hers, she lifted her head and met Donatello's concerned gaze. "You okay?" he asked.

"I…Y-yeah, I am," she murmured. "Just thinking about stuff."

"Like Reiji?"

She nodded.

"Well, he definitely wasn't avoiding you before you came back, so it's weird how he is now." The boy frowned, scratching his head in confusion. "He talks to us just fine, just not you."

"You're right, it is weird. Maybe he thought that I transformed into someone else, like a realization but not really." She sighed and dropped her chin onto her hands. Observing the people on the field busying themselves before the game, she said, "I told Unsui and Agon about going to his home, but that left me wondering about what I'm going to do once I see him." 'Other than tazing him with my shock-gun.'

"Huh. I know for one thing though: he didn't want to talk about you when I visited him."

Eyes widening, she turned her attention back to him with surprise. "You did?"

Donatello grunted a yes. "I tried asking him and he managed to change the topic subtly. Then when I left his school, halfway back home, I realized that I didn't get the answers I wanted. The guy's like a ninja when it comes to words."

'No Donatello,' Sena thought with grievance for her friend, 'you just don't catch on.'

"But whatever. Reiji never does something without a reason, right?"

"Forgetting that I exist?" she said sardonically. "Yeah, there's definitely a reason for _that_."

"The guy could be nervous, Sena," he insisted, poking her head. "Remember Unsui and Agon were in fifth grade and having their eleventh birthday? When Reiji planned on giving them a puppy?"

It was small, but a smile nevertheless naturally spread across her face at the reminiscence. "When the puppy somehow got loose and literally destroyed the whole party?"

"And when the twins were about to enter the room, the puppy pounced on Agon, getting frosting all over him?"

"And when Reiji had this horrified look on his face?"

Donatello mimicked the expression, causing Sena to laugh.

"Yeah, good times." He smirked. "Reiji was so scared that he was delusional—he thought that Agon was fuming with rage when he was only upset that he was sticky. Then he envisioned that everyone would chase him with torches and pitchforks if they ever find out that it was he who brought the puppy."

"He was so guilty for that," she said. "He ran away from the twins for a week before he mustered up all the courage he had and confessed."

"The brave soul. I would never forget what happened after that: Agon shoved dirt down his pants and Reiji was jumping up and down while screaming like a girl." Donatello snorted, hiding his grin behind his hand. "He looked like one too."

"Can't deny how pretty he was," she mused. "Anyway, why did Agon do that?"

"You don't remember?"

"More like nobody told me. Mamori took me home because what Agon did was 'inappropriate behavior'."

"Pfft. I was laughing so hard that I didn't notice that you two were gone."

"Tell me!"

"Okay, okay. Agon was pissed that Reiji acted like a sissy but respected the fact that he finally came up and told him. So as retribution, Agon shoved dirt in his pants; as reward, Agon didn't shove worms in his pants."

"So he wasn't mad about the puppy at all?"

"I don't think so—just disappointed about how it ran off. He mentioned something about selling it."

"Aw. Reiji would've been sad."

"Good thing it was never said to him."

"Donatello," Sena said, her expression softening to a thoughtful one, "could it be that…Reiji's feeling _guilty_ about something? About me?"

"That might be the case. I dunno. You'd think that he matured and say it straight-out."

"Maybe it's a trait…?"

"Like how you hyperventilate whenever you're too nervous?"

"Uh…"

"Or how you thought that you were cheating on Kaitani Riku because you had a minor crush on an American boy?"

"Shush. I thought we weren't going to talk about it."

"Oh come on. No one we know is here to hear." He then grumbled, "How can you send it to me when you have another girl to talk about that kind of stuff?"

"I meant to send it to Mamori," Sena laughed at the boy's comical displeasure.

He raised an eyebrow. "The only evidence that you're a girl is your crush on Kaitani Riku, ya know?"

"I don't like him anymore."

"Ya don't? Wow."

"And I'm plenty girly." 'I think.'

"In what world?"

"Donatello!"

He grinned and tousled her hair. "The game is about to start. Just sit back and enjoy, alright?"

"Fine," she sighed, then smiling. If it weren't for her friend, she would have been moping for the entire day.

Taking out the camcorder from her backpack, Sena turned it on and pointed it at the players who were coming to the field. She knew that Reiji and Pappy were the Dinosaurs because the logo represented Hakushuu; however, she wondered what number he was. They weren't wearing their helmets yet so she took the opportunity to search for familiar faces.

"There he is!" Donatello said. "Pappy's number 13."

"Goodness, I thought he'd be number 1," Sena said, moving the camcorder where he was pointing. Indeed, their Mongolian friend was there, talking to a good-looking girl. 'The manager,' she guessed.

"That would be so ironic. I can imagine him being number 1."

"Maybe Reiji beat him to it," she said.

"Nah, his number was…uh…an even number, I think."

"You don't know?"

"Ora, I don't spend my time memorizing jersey numbers."

"Had they ever invite you to watch their games?"

"Yeah, but I always decline. You know why." The Warfare Tyrant glanced at the camcorder. "You recording for your team?"

"Yup."

Donatello was actually the first one to know about the club that Sena joined. At first he was flabbergasted. Why would another friend be associated with such sport? But when she explained that it was just to satisfy Mamori and that the job was rather simple, he saw her point. And the girl was kind of lazy so of course she would want to take the easy way. Little did he know what a mistake she had made even though she didn't know who Hiruma Yoichi was back then.

The game was about to begin and already Sena had picked up trouble.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" One of the girls behind them hissed at her, giving her the evil eye. Immediately, Sena thought of those mean pretty girls who would sass everyone. And yeah, this girl was the perfect example.

"Uh…recording?" the she replied somewhat nervously, looking smaller than before.

"Obviously," Donatello added.

The other girl scowled, amazingly able to look attractive at the same time. "I can _see_ that. I just want to know why you're taping Marco-sama's game. I never have seen you before."

"M-Marco-_sama_?" Whoa, he's popular!

"Yeah, that's right." The girl curtly nodded. "And I don't think that you have the rights to tape him—_you're_ _not even a student_."

'How the heck does she know?'

"ORAA! I think that we _do_ have rights since we're his close friends," Donatello barked.

'What? Since when we were friends with Marco? Does Donatello even know who he is?'

"Please," she scoffed, "as if Marco-sama would be friends with trash like you."

'She kind of sounds like Agon.' Sena was still confused about them being friends with Marco. Perhaps Donatello said that to get the girl off their backs.

"That's right!" another girl agreed. "And not only Marco-kun, but Pappy-kun and Hiromi-kun as well!"

"_Especially_ Hiromi-sama!" another chimed.

The second girl gasped. "You like Hanako-chan's cousin?"

"Of course! Even though he's not as strong as Pappy-sama or Marco-sama, he still tries very hard!"

"And he can still manage being so cute too!" a girl closest to Donatello literally shrieked in his ear. Ow.

The first girl smirked. "So you think my cousin's cute, huh?" she chuckled.

"Well no duh! Hiromi-kun is the cutest of the three.

"Although he's kind of weak."

"Don't say that," another girl (how many girls were there?) chastised. "He's trying his best!"

"His health is somewhat weak," Hanako said. "However, inspired by Marco-sama, he aims to be one of the strongest."

"KYAAA!"

As the girls were in their own little world, Sena and Donatello paid no attention. In fact, Donatello was rather disturbed by this as Sena was dozing off (as usual). It went on like this for the past ten minutes (the girls being distracted with their chatter, and Sena and Donatello trying to focus on the game). Afterwards, the quarterback threw the ball; it bounced off of someone's head, and it flew straightly at Sena's head, knocking her unconscious.

"O-oraaa! Sena!"

* * *

"ORRRAAA! Sena! Wake up!"

The recognizable voice gave her a jolt as she returned to the world of the consciousness (if that made any sense). She blinked a couple times before being able to make out the blurry images—beige ceiling and Donatello's head hovering over hers. There was a smell of disinfectant in the air. 'Am I in a hospital?'

When she tried to sit up, her head suddenly panged with pain. "Holy cheese," she cried, clutching her hair. "That hurts like the dickens!"

"Oi, oi, oi, oi, take it easy, will ya?" Her friend appeared by her side, steadying her.

"What…happened?" she asked.

"Do you remember having a ball chucked at your face?"

She paused. "Oh yeah…"

"And then you fell unconscious."

Didn't this happen before? Like when she was in America? Talk about déjà vu.

From the corner of her eye, she saw two figures—funny how she didn't notice till now—step closer. She didn't bother giving them a glance; her brain was doing flips at the moment.

"Will she be fine?" asked a girl. "Maybe I should get painkillers."

"She'll be fine, I'd say," said a boy who had an oddly familiar voice. "She has a skull of steel."

"How can you say that?" the girl said, almost admonishing. "That hit knocked her out for the entire game!"

"You would understand if you seen how many accidents she was involved in, Maria."

"Good grief, I don't want to know…"

Sena didn't hear their conversation; however, what she did take notice of was the mentioning of "the entire game." This woke her up from her daze. With a gasp let out, three pairs of eyes turned to the short girl. "Sena?"

"D-Donatello, is Pappy still here?" she asked urgently.

The boy blinked. "I don't know. Hey, is he still here?"

"No, he left," the other girl answered, puzzled.

"Dangflabbit," Sena grumbled, puffing her cheeks. 'I'll ask him next time then.'

"Ah...Sena?" She faced to where her name was called. There was the manager from before stood next to a Dinosaur player who called her. She vaguely wondered how this guy knew her name, but then figured that Donatello must have told them. Although…there was something…in particular about him…

'Oh…it couldn't be…'

She whipped out the photo from her pocket. The photograph had a boy's face in the center. His icy blue eyes were wide and cheery, and you could tell from those orbs that he was full of curiosity and innocence. His shy smile was subtle regarding to his cheerfulness. The boy had a round face with rosy cheeks, and his dark hair in bouncy ringlets framed those cheeks and his forehead. There was a white strand of hair that ran behind one ear.

Sena scrutinized the picture and looked back up at the boy before her.

No blush, no pinch-able cheeks, no curly hair, and no shy smile. His eyes were the same color, albeit darker; they were eyes that read patience for her response, and Sena saw that it was good she was still able to distinguish them. His hair was slicked back, his face had a sharp distinction, and he was wearing hoop earrings. He looked every bit of an Italian aspirant just as Agon a Jamaican aspirant, which was weird.

Other than his eyes, she recognized the semi-girly eyelashes and the white strand. Overall, he looked like a complete stranger.

"Sena?" he repeated. His voice—oh _gosh_—his voice was clearer than hearing it from the phone. It seemed so authentic now that she knew it was him.

"Reiji?" she murmured.

"The one and only," Reiji chuckled, smiling.

"Who?" the manager said.

"Marco," Donatello answered.

"Who?" Sena said.

"Reiji," Donatello answered again.

"What?" the girls said in unison.

And here is when Donatello and Reiji made their explanation…

…in the next chapter.

:D


	13. Mishap And Fault

**See The Big World**

* * *

**Chapter 13: **Mishap And Fault

* * *

"Wait," Sena said, her eyebrows furrowing. "So…Pappy gave you a nickname when you were continuously being harassed in the second year of your middle school due to your last name. Then…people started picking this up. And then…it became more like a second name to you since everyone in your school, aside Pappy now, calls you that."

"More or less, I'd say," Reiji said.

She frowned slightly and turned to Donatello who shrugged. "The guy wanted to be an aspirant."

"Ugh…" the girl groaned.

"Oh come on," Reiji tried to reason. "It's not as if I had much of a choice."

"You could've been Alfredo," Donatello suggested.

"Or Tortellini," Sena added.

"Ora, no way! Alfredo is a much better name."

"What about Colonello?"

"Where do you get these names?"

"Where'd you get Alfredo?"

"Uh, guys?" Reiji cut in.

"Huh?" They turned their attention on the sweat-dropping football player. "Oh right, back to you being Marco."

"I don't see what the problem is," Himuro Maruko (the manager with the name that proved the irony) said, crossing her arms. "Nappy steered clear of Marco's problem. And besides, he likes being called Marco."

'_Well_,' Sena thought, 'I thought that this Marco person would've been another abductor who would use a drug of a bee on me. But I guess my imagination's just too wild, now is it?'

"He sent me flowers and it said that it was from Marco," Sena said. "Sadly, I had no idea who he was until now."

"Kaa…That was my own fault…" Reiji rubbed the back of his neck, bashful. "In truth, I was, uh, nervous about meeting you."

"I knew it!" Donatello exclaimed.

"Right. And when I finally realized that I was holding this up far too long, I decided, what the heck, I'll give you something as an apology. Not only did I forget to write you a note, but I also didn't use my given name."

"It certainly is very like you to send people flowers regardless of who they are," Himuro said, remembering the large bouquets that were sent to the hospital that these delinquents—who were tracking Reiji for some reason (hint hint) and were later pounded to dust by Gaou, the large and beefy player of the Dinosaurs—were staying at.

"I'm a gentleman at heart, I'd say. Don't you agree, Maria?"

"Don't call me that."

"That's odd, Reiji never bothered sending anyone flowers when we were younger," Sena murmured, crossing her arms. It was more extravagant like puppies, kittens, bicycles, radios, a ticket to Paris, a ticket to London, a ticket to not get bashed in the head by the mafia… Something of the sort.

"No?" The older girl raised an eyebrow in interest. "I suppose that he was very different back then?"

Reiji tried giving Sena the eye signal 'DON'T SAY ANYTHING!', however, she didn't notice (sad for him since he was trying to keep up his image).

"Oh yeah, he used to be rather—"

The good news was that Sena didn't get to finish what she was going to say. The bad news was that those weird girls were here to bother him. Again.

"Marco-samaaa!" sang a beautiful and tall girl with long flowing hair (yeah, the total opposite of Sena). By the way, Sena can _not_ sing for the life of hers, unlike this other girl who had a terrific voice. Sorry, don't intend on teasing Sena but it's the truth.

"Ugh, it's her again," Himuro groaned.

Suddenly, Reiji was tackled by the girl. "Ne, Marco-sama! I was looking all over for you!"

"Ora," Donatello said in Sena's ear, nudging her side, "that girl was the one from before."

"The one who accused me of doing a crime because I was videotaping," Sena said back.

"She's kind of annoying."

Reiji couldn't agree more. He had to deal with Hanako, a second-year student who suddenly had taken a liking to him out of the blue during his second year in middle school. Sure she had the popularity and looks, but he had his sights on another girl. And anyway, she was outstandingly clingy and loud, and sometimes terrifying as well.

"Let's go on a date!"

Reiji cringed.

Sena was suddenly struck with dizziness and began wobbling. Reiji, who saw his, pushed Hanako off of him and rushed to aid the girl, catching her in his arms. "Wh-whoa…!"

"Whoa is right," Donatello agreed. "You okay, Sena?"

"Uh, yeah," she replied weakly.

"Don't just collapse wherever you like," Reiji sighed. "Here, stay put." He hoisted her up and settled her back on the bed.

Himuro watched in amazement. Never had she seen the quarterback so…so…so—what's the word?—_caring_. Not concerning about strength or winning, but having consideration about someone. She usually would see him being his coy, debonair self, but once he stepped into the room and saw the younger girl unconscious he transformed into a completely different person.

The manager thought that whatever relationship the two have, they were really close. It was also amusing how Reiji was behaving that of a mother hen.

"Ne, Marco-sama," Hanako said, pouting and touching his shoulder, "wouldn't you rather play with me?"

The poor boy sighed. "I'm sorry, sempai, but I'm _busy_."

"Aww!" Hanako shot Sena a dirty look, and Sena flinched.

'She's so scary.' Just then, her phone rang (it happened to be an upbeat tune that caused many eyebrows to rise). "Ah! Shoot! I have to go."

"Go?" Reiji blinked. "Go where?"

"To my babysitting job," she said. When she tried to stand up, she wobbled again and ended up falling onto the bed. "Oh."

"Sena, you shouldn't go anywhere," the future boss said with worry. "You were unconscious twenty minutes ago and it's not good to rush, I'd say."

"Sena's _babysitting_?" Donatello murmured to himself, not quite believing it. "Sena handling _kids_?"

Himuro, who heard him, wondered what Sena was really like aside the twenty minute encounter.

"No, I have to go. Ishimaru-sempai is counting on me to watch over his siblings," the small girl insisted.

"Not in this state! You're not well to go anywhere," the quarterback chided.

"Reiji, stop acting like Mamo-nee!" she sighed with impatience. "What do you need to concern about me? It's not a big deal."

"How is this not a big deal?" he shot.

She paused, thinking. "Well, if I do not feel well once in the train, I'll just puke it all out and drag myself to a fast-food restaurant public restroom and tidy myself up there, and then I'm perfectly fine. Satisfied?"

Apparently, not. "Hell no!" he exploded. "Sena, what the hell? That's even worse!"

"But wouldn't it be good to get it out of my system?"

"In a _train_?"

Hanako simply stared at the duo, dumbfounded. Just dumbfounded. Because she, too, had never seen her beloved Marco-sama like this, not to mention fuss over a plain girl like the one before him. To her, it was like the start of World War III.

Sena managed to get Reiji to relent by the constant pleading of please, please, please, please, and please (seeing how she's not very good at handling arguments, this was the best attack). She also added that Donatello would be with her till the end of the train ride, so there really wasn't any reason to fret. However, Reiji was naturally a worry-wart.

"Okay, have it your way," Reiji sighed.

"Yay," Sena and Donatello cheered.

* * *

On her way to the Ishimaru residence, Sena convulsed and heaved.

…

But she didn't puke!

* * *

Reiji sighed like a father who was sending off his daughter to college or something.

"You know she's going to find out one day," Himura remarked.

"I figured you'd say that, Maria."

"Don't call me that."

Unknown to anyone else, Reiji had made a big mistake, in which was the real reason why he was avoiding Sena.


	14. BallBoy's Debut

10 reasons why this was becoming such a bad day for Sena:

1) Hiruma was furious when Sena didn't show up for practice yesterday, and so he threw cream pies at her in the morning.

2) While trying to dodge the cream pies, Sena slipped on a dollop of cream and fell on her bottom painfully.

3) No one helped her because by the time they saw Hiruma they all scrammed.

4) Sena hates cream pies.

5) Well, not really. She just doesn't like being thrown at.

6) Afterwards, Hiruma dumped mustard all over her.

7) The mustard smelled weird.

8) Hiruma finally disappeared, so Sena dragged herself to sink near the P.E area. However, the bell rang, making it that she was already late for class. Oh well.

9) It took a while to get the mustard and cream off, but she managed. On her way to class, she slipped on a banana peel that appeared out of nowhere.

10) She and Jyuumonji walked into each other.

Awkward.

1) reasons why Jyuumonji was down in the dumps:

2) He and his father got into another argument.

3) He couldn't sleep at all last night so now he's tired.

4) Just when he was about to snag a granola bar from the kitchen, he remembered that he was being enslaved by a bullet-happy demon.

5) The granola bar just happened to be a year expired.

6) He hates mornings.

7) He didn't feel like walking to school but he didn't have a choice. The demon would drag him there anyway.

8) By the time he came to school, the entrance was littered with yellow and white gunk. He had a feeling that the demon had something to do with this.

9) He decided to skip class and smoke. However, when he took a drag, the cigarette did nothing to calm his nerves. This made him pissed.

10) There was a student disturbing his peace. He got up to see who his victim would be (and get the kid's lunch money or something).

It turned out to be Sena.

The two stared at each other for a while, and that was when Jyuumonji pictured a nearly naked Sena. "GAH!" His face immediately turned red right before he ran away.

Yeah, awkward.

* * *

'What happened to my life?' Sena moped while on her way to school the next day. 'I mean, sure, it was never standard in comparison of other girls' lives, but it's not like I should deserve this!'

She had a nightmare about a cream and mustard monster chasing after her. Go figure.

'Well, whatever.' The poor girl sighed. 'It's not as if anything's going to change now. I'm stuck with that jerk-face Hiruma and his love of football. I should tell him that it's an unhealthy obsession, but he would probably shoot me between my eyes.' She sighed again.

"Oi, pass me the ball!"

"Eh?" Looking up, Sena saw a boy in a baseball uniform waving at her, his arms holding a basket of baseballs. She looked back down at the football in her hands. Hiruma (of course) handed her the ball and ordered her to practice tucking it securely; apparently, this was some form of punishment for skipping training (aside the attack yesterday morning). Hesitant at first, Sena positioned her arm and threw the ball like how Hiruma would. Or at least she tried to.

The ball went flying right at the boy's crotch.

"MU_KYAAA_!"

The males who had witnessed this all winced in sympathy.

"Whoops," Sena muttered.

"I MEAN THE BASEBALL!"

"…"

"Can't ya tell by my uniform? I'm talking about the baseball behind you!" He pointed indignantly.

Indeed there was a baseball.

"I've been a ball-boy forever, ya know! But does that make me less of a member of the baseball club? You fool!"

"Um…" she tried saying something but was cut off.

"UUUGH! I feel so pissed right now!" the boy with anger management issues fumed. "I'm used to being called clumsy, but you're worse! You got two different sports mixed up!"

Sena opened her mouth to say _something_, but once again she couldn't.

"DON'T YOU EVER CONFUSE RUGBY WITH BASEBALL!"

"…"

* * *

The club that Hiruma and an old man were designing had been completed.

"It looks like a casino."

Mamori was still stunned. "That it does…"

When Hiruma, along with a bewildered Kurita, came along, he fixed his eyes on the club's exterior. "Man, I sure made our club gaudy."

"That's a nice way of putting it," Sena agreed, who in turn received a flick on the forehead. ("Ow!" "Hiruma-kun!" "Kekeke!")

The quarterback and lineman began their discussion of needing more regular players who could practice and play. In the current state they were in, it was obvious that they were to fail even if they made it to the fall tournament. They were also in a dire need of a receiver simply because the other players in the team weren't very good at catching.

At this, Sena thought of that ball-boy who she briefly befriended. Initially he was furious with her (although his anger was really pointless since she was confused about which ball he was referring to), but after asking her what she was doing with the school's property and hearing her answer about how she was using the football to practice, he became touched (although he thought that she was another honorable hard worker, in which wasn't true). He forgave her of her mistake and bringing pain upon his manhood, and then invited her to watch his try-out afterwards.

She hadn't seen him catch a ball, yet with hands that could even wrap around the wide circumference of a football there might be a chance that he could be an eligible receiver. However, he seemed to be a baseball devotee…Guess he's out then.

"If we're going to train," Hiruma said, "we're going to need someone tall. A receiver should be tall."

Yeah, he was definitely out. The boy and Sena were about the same height.

Hiruma passed everyone posters to advertise anyone interested in joining. Her intuition told her that this wasn't going to work, but it wasn't worth mentioning. Hiruma would do much worse than a flick on the forehead. 'It's worth a try anyway.' Shrugging, she went off and mounted posters on whatever place was available.

She mounted the last poster in her classroom. Taking a step back, she admired the job that her sister figure had worked so hard on. "I wonder if this will get people's attention," she murmured to herself. "I guess it's better that we put them up though, right?"

About to head out the door, she caught something on the side of the class television. Curious, she ambled towards it and tilted her head. There was something written on it.

"WE'RE DEFINITELY GOING TO THE CHRISTMAS BOWL! 1-2 KURITA MUSASHI HIRUMA" was what it said.

Sena blinked. "Musashi…?"

* * *

Just as promised, Sena went to the ball-boy's game. She stood behind the fence, seeing past the cluttered groups of baseball players who stood about. There was the pitcher who chucked his ball, and the batter swung his bat, hitting the ball and causing it to fly high.

"AH! The ball's not deep enough!"

"We'll have to score with a sacrifice!"

The girl frowned. 'What language are they speaking? Or is it baseball code?'

Her musings were interrupted by a roaring cry. It was the ball-boy! "Leave it to me!" he exclaimed, making a dive. The baseball landed perfectly in his glove, and then he tucked his arms close to his chest as he rolled like a tumble weed.

"Okay. Odd," she said, smiling.

"We can score! Keep running!" shouted one player to another.

The ball-boy stopped abruptly, now in a squat with his finger pointing skywards and the glove cradling the ball.

"Throw it back home!" the catcher hollered.

"Ah!" The ball-boy stood and threw the ball…but it veered to a different direction! The ball whizzed sharply past Sena's shoulder and ear.

'I think my heart skipped a beat,' she thought in fear. She snagged a hard helmet and put it on her head. 'This…is too dangerous! I'll have to borrow this.'

"Raimon is really good at catching." Sena's ears perked. She looked over her shoulder, seeing a player and his coach discussing. "If he's gonna become a defensive player…"

"No good. His shoulder strength and ball control sucks," snorted the coach, taking a drag of his cigarette. "Baseball needs all-round abilities! There's no need for specialization." Then he stood up while tossing away the cigarette. "Today I want to see everyone's hitting," he announced, and muttered at the end, "Shit. There's too many newbies."

"First year newbies raise your hand," called out the helpful team captain.

Sena drew her arm up subconsciously along with the other first-years.

"Those who already played put your arms down."

Sena watched as arms went down and realized belatedly that her arm was still up. When she was just about to lower her hand, someone grabbed her by the collar. "Okay, you're up! Hey, why are you wearing your gym clothes?"

She blinked and glanced at her garb. Sweatpants and sweatshirt. It was because of Hiruma's yucky attack that she had her uniform washed. Since she didn't own any backups, she had no choice but to call Mamori, who was obstinate about learning whatever happened to her school attire. Knowing that there would be a feud between Mamori and Hiruma if Sena told the truth, she said "I slipped" and the older girl fell for it.

The gym clothes were rather big on Sena since Mamori was much taller than her, and hence due to the bagginess it concealed her…well, she didn't really have a feminine figure…so… it hid whatever that would give away her being a girl. And the helmet covered her shoulder-length hair. This really made her look like a boy.

She didn't know what to say to the baseball player, thus she came up with feebly, "Um. Because I can?"

The coach and the captain both gave her looks.

"Whatever. Here, wear this." They tossed a baseball shirt over her head. She quickly put it on and accepted the bat that was given to her. One boy pushed her to base, and now she was facing the pitcher.

'Wait a minute. What am I doing?'

"RESUME PLAY!"

'Wait! I'm just a—'

_Swish!_ A ball flew past her and into the catcher's glove.

"STRIKE ONE!" the umpire screamed, making Sena's eardrums throb.

Another _swish!_

"STRIKE TWO!"

"What the hell are you dong?" the boys clamored. "Just swing! Swing the damn bat! Don't just stand there!"

'Okay, okay, okay, okay. I guess I should stop dozing off.' Sena took a breather and shifted the bat comfortably in her grip. 'Seriously, how did it come down to this?' Her eyes reverted back to the pitcher, meeting a stare that read derision. And so the pitcher was mocking her with his pointed look. 'Ebenezer-san used to play baseball. I just hope I still remember the few pointers he gave me.'

_Swish!_ Instead of flying past, she inched the bat lower and thrust it frontward. The wooden bat made a satisfying smack with the ball, in which propelled the ball straightly at the pitcher's crotch.

Sena blinked. 'Um, yeah, never mind about remembering…'

"HOLY SHIT!"

Those who had witnessed this all winced in sympathy.

_An hour later_

Vanishing before the very eyes of the baseball team was simple; Sena hid from the mafia several times after all. But it wasn't as if they would want to recruit her after what happened. In fact, it was a good thing that she escaped subsequently because when the pitcher was done rolling on the ground he got up and looked ready to kill. He marched up to home base and demanded for the "puny first-year brat" and made a declaration about "pummeling him to death".

'Second time this day…'

Sena glanced left and right—all clear. Discreetly, she placed the baseball shirt and helmet onto the bench. Before she had the chance to sneak away, someone loudly called behind her, "HEY!" She froze. Had the mad pitcher caught her? "You're that secretary of the rugby team! You really did come to see me play!"

It was the ball-boy. He looked surprisingly happy for someone who didn't play very well.

"Oh, you scared me," Sena said, putting a hand over her heart. "Never do that again."

"No worries," he laughed.

* * *

"Say what?" the ball-boy gasped. "You want me to join the American football team?"

"Yup," Sena said.

"I refuse!"

"Okay."

"Because it would be—Wait, did you just say 'okay'?"

"Yup."

The ball-boy gave her a look. "You're a weird one."

"How am I weird?"

"Dunno. You just are."

"…"

"…"

"One time when I was completely exhausted because someone woke me up at an ungodly hour, I tazed a tree and squirrels fell," Sena confessed, straight face and all.

"Pffft."

* * *

"Ahoy, sleepy secretary girl!" the ball-boy called out to her.

Sena closed her locker. "Sleepy secre—What?"

"Pffft." He snickered. "I gotta make you sleep-deprived one day."

"Why would you want to do that?"

"Eh? Don't you remember? What you told me yesterday—"

"Gah!" She knocked her head against her locker. "I knew there was something wrong by the time I woke up!"

"Pfftaahaha!"

"Shut up! It's so embarrassing!"

"Bwahahaha!"

"I swear, my teacher must've drugged me to render me like that."

The ball-boy wiped away mirthful tears. "Oh man! I haven't had a good MAX laugh like that since!"

"I certainly do hope you're happy," Sena deadpanned.

"Aw, cheer up!" He slapped her back, causing her to almost gag air. "Anyway, I saw T.V program yesterday."

"Which one?"

"American football!"

Sena paused. "I thought you weren't interested."

"Meh. Doesn't mean I can't watch it now, right?" He grabbed his indoor shoes. "It was kinda cool, I guess. But that Eyeshield guy was weird."

She tried not to flinch. "W-weird how?"

"Weird like how he would dance on the field, ya know?"

"…" Sena watched the program with Hiruma, Mamori, and Kurita. She didn't think her movements were weird or dancelike. There were just…the flow of her limbs acting in avoidance. Merely that.

"And then later, they showed news about Eyeshield whacking Sakuraba Haruto on the head with a metal bat."

'Oh Aunty Mio. WHY?'

"Did you hear about how he had to help his sister bury her hamster?" Sena asked.

"Yeah." The ball-boy grinned. "Reminded me of you."

"Why would a rodent's funeral remind you of me?"

"Because you would do those things when you're tired, right?"

"I would _say_ it, I wouldn't _do_it." With that said, Sena stomped away with the guy's laughter heard from behind.

* * *

Sena skipped down the stairs, careful not to strain herself along the way. The ball-boy proclaimed that they would have a celebration for his first or second rank, a position where he would be on the team. Though she had no idea what in the world he was talking about, she decided that she should check on the roster of those who had qualified.

It was to her dismay that once she skimmed down the list she realized that she didn't even know the ball-boy's name! Just before she could slump her shoulders moodily, she came across the baseball coach and the baseball captain.

"E-excuse me," Sena began, feeling awkward. She normally didn't speak to strangers; kids, however, turned out to be exceptions. "Th-there's a first-year with spiked brown hair like this…" Sena did hand gestures to indicate "…who is really good at catching. Did he get into a rank? Perhaps the first rank?"

The two exchanged glances.

"We don't have a guy like that in our team," the coach said.

"Do you mean him?" The captain pointed at a name somewhere at the bottom of the roster.

"Raimon Taro?" Sena read. Her eyes shifted upwards. "Rank three?"

"Rank three isn't really a team; it's more like a clique," explained the coach. "These people were the ones who failed the test."

"Many people wanted to join our team, but unfortunately we couldn't let everyone in," added the captain.

The girl took a step back, somewhat taken aback. She recalled the ball-boy telling her something yesterday, his reason of why he wouldn't join the American football club. He said that he betted his entire life on the glove—the baseball glove given by a famous player named Ho—so that one day he must become an expert in catching. Sena regarded him with little seriousness when he confided her his dream, but knowing that her newly acquired friend was being depressed somewhere…she couldn't help sympathize with him.

On her way to the club, the baseball coach's words repeated over and over again in her head. _"There's no need for specialization" _was what he had said. She wondered if it applied to football too, but then again Hiruma would enforce labor upon her shoulders if so, so that would probably mean…

"Football is a specialized sport, right?" she pondered aloud.

"You got that right, fucking shrimp."

"Hiii!" She spun around, almost knocking herself out of balance. "O-oh, Hiruma…san…and Kurita-san."

"Ke, fucking shrimp, what the hell are you doing standing around?" Hiruma snorted. "You got training to do."

"Um, I don't think that—" But she was interrupted when her blonde sempai pulled her close and quickly tied her up in rope. He then tied the end of the rope to Cerberus's collar. 'I have a bad feeling about this.'

"Oh, why's this canine so excited?" Hiruma mused as the wild beast snarled and jumped up with avid vigor. Sena grew even more nervous. He unlocked the chain, and off went Cerberus like a shooting star, dragging the unlucky girl behind along with the cry of "WAAHHH!"

* * *

"HIIII!"

Cerberus dragged her to an empty field, and there, sitting amidst of it, was the ball-boy (she already forgot his name). For some reason, as she drew closer, he looked shell-shocked as he continued to gaze at the setting sun. It was evident—even from this distance—that he was shaking. Assortments of snacks were piled up next to him, and the word "celebration" flickered in her mind.

And then Cerberus pounced.

"AAAAHH!"

"Wh—NO CERBERUS! STOP!"

"What the hell is up with this dog!"

"I'm trying to stop him—argh!"

And that was how the ball-boy got his pants eaten.

After managing to calm the demon dog, the freshmen and the dog nestled down in the grass. Cerberus took immediate action in tackling the food, wolfing down snacks that were likely not healthy for canines to consume…But oh well. The ball-boy offered her a corndog, in which Sena had accepted since she was rather fond of corndogs ever since she came to America.

"Sorry about that," the girl said. "Cerberus…Cerberus must've sniffed out the food."

"That's all right," he said with a dismissive wave. "Anyway, you sure run fast! You a member of the track team or something?"

She nearly snorted at that. Her? A sports member? "No, actually it was Cerberus who pulled me. In fact, I couldn't keep up at all that the heels of my shoes had been worn down." Sena lifted her foot to let the ball-boy see.

He whistled. "Boy, that dog is a monster."

"You have no idea," she muttered dryly before facing him with a wary smile. "So, what are you doing here?"

And so…the ball-boy told Sena about how his dream to become the-best-catcher-of-all-time had blossomed, what it took to destroy it today, and mainly how he had ran into a beautiful yet strange woman with black hair and blue eyes.


	15. Number 80 Catching Expert

"…So you're telling me that Fujioka-san is your…aunt."

Sena nodded.

"…And that she was the one who knocked Sakuraba Haruto unconscious with a metal bat."

Sena nodded again.

"…Why would she do such a thing?"

"She just, um, wanted to inflict pain."

"…"

"…"

The ball-boy paused. "So…the pretty lady with the black hair and blue eyes who talked to me was your aunt?"

"I already said yes to that," Sena pointed out.

"…Right."

"Um, what did my aunt say to you anyway?"

He shuddered.

"…Never mind."

* * *

The ball-boy used his bag to cover his bottom with the large tear on it on their way back to school. Apparently, as they stood up while Sena tried to persuade that she was _not_ like her aunt in any way (really, she wasn't), Cerberus tore his pants without him knowing.

"I swear that demon lady slipped something in my pockets, that's why that dog ate my pants," the ball-boy grumbled.

"You can tell that Aunty Mio is evil?" Sena asked wryly.

"Evil? You can see the maliciousness in her eyes despite her smiling face!" He slammed his locker shut. "Crap, I was gonna wear the team uniform but I forgot that I had it washed…"

For some reason, Sena felt like doing a good deed today. "If you don't mind a football uniform, we have some in our office," she offered.

"Oh really? Sure! I'd like to…" He left the sentence hanging, having a blank expression as if he was thinking about something. He then gasped. "NO! NO! I am not gonna allow it!"

She blinked. "What?"

He sighed. "Sorry, sleepy secretary girl. I know I'm being stubborn, but baseball is my first precedence." He smiled.  
"I can't betray it."

"…" She gave him a look. "Dude, they're just _pants_."

"I know, but still…I just can't."

"Pants, they're just _pants_."

"Football pants!" he persisted.

"Yes, but at least you would get _something_ to wear."

"No, I can't." He turned away, making the air seem more dramatic, like a theatrical atmosphere. "I'm sorry."

"…" Sena looked over her shoulder when she heard the voices of her two sempais. Hiruma and Kurita stopped and looked at them curiously. "Oi, Hiruma…san, I found us the perfect receiver!"

The ball-boy spun around to protest, but he never got the chance when Hiruma chucked a football at him. The ball went flying directly towards his face, and with a panic yelp, the ball-boy caught it with one single hand. "Mukya! It's burning hot!" he cried.

Sena looked at the upperclassmen to see their reactions. Kurita was shell-shocked as his mouth dropped into a gawk. Hiruma, however, was relatively calm, but when he pulled out duck-tape from his pocket she was getting a bad feeling. The ball-boy was sputtering and pointing, "Wh-what's going on? American football? Sempai?"

Sena blanched. 'Oh no.'

"YA-HA!" Hiruma had the ball-boy wrapped up like a mummy and tossed into a cage. The demon then leapt onto it and began driving his way back to the club. Sena was mighty disturbed by this as Kurita chased them.

"What are you doing?" Mamori demanded when she saw Hiruma dragging the ball-boy up the stairs. She clunked her broom down and gave him a glare full of exasperated ire.

"The monkey wanted to join the team," Hiruma flat out lied. "He's a first-year, I believe." He faced Sena and cackled, "What's the fucking monkey's name, fucking shrimp?"

She blinked. 'What was his name again?' She paused to conjure her memory. "Rai…Montaro…I think."

The ball-boy squirmed in his bindings more than usual.

"So it's Monta, huh?" Hiruma said with amusement. "How fitting."

"As if he'd like to!" Mamori scoffed. "It's blatant that you coerced him to!"

"Yup, it's obvious," Kurita and Sena deadpanned.

The older girl knelt down and softly said, "Excuse me, are you hurt? Don't worry, I'll help you out."

Hiruma twitched at the kindness displayed, and pulled out his black book.

Kurita gasped in fear. Sena just…stood there.

"Ah! You have a hole on your pants," Mamori said, finished freeing the poor soul. "I'll sew it up for you and find something for you to wear in the meantime."

"No need, miss," the ball-boy rejected, holding out his hand. "There was a hole to start with, so I'm not going to let you guys take the blame."

"It's alright!" she insisted. "It doesn't matter whose fault it is; I'll sew it for you." She then flashed a warm smile.

He blushed, having a goofy smile on his face. "O-okay."

Hiruma grinned and slipped his black book in.

'My evilness instincts are tingling,' Sena thought as she watched the ball-boy, Mamori, and Hiruma amble inside the club. 'And it's going to be really bad.'

* * *

"When are your parents ever coming back?" Sena asked.

"Our parents come home! You just never see them," Shizuka said.

"Well, they certainly don't come home often, that's for sure."

The babysitter preheated the children's meals in the microwave, and then set her school-bag on the table. "Alrighty then, I have to do homework so you guys eat on the floor." She pointed at the rug-floor before the television. "And if one of you makes any crumbs, that person will take out the trash."

"What about Sunao?" called out Kageyo. "He makes crumbs all the time!"

"He's just a baby."

"Aww!" they all whined, except for the four-year-old. "That's unfair!"

"Sunao can't even lift the bag!"

"But still!"

Ishimaru had been asking Sena to babysit his siblings more frequently now. Not that she minded (she actually liked the brats, and especially the pay), but it somewhat worried her that he has been forcing himself to keep up with his track team due to being part of the football team. It must be hard, being the captain of one club and a part-time member in another.

When she asked him if this was too much for him and he would like to quit, Ishimaru shook his head and assured her that he liked trying out the new sport, saying that it was an interesting experience. However, she sensed doubt, but it wasn't any of her business so she let it go.

The second oldest kid, Sinobu, came home late, just like the oldest brother, but at least earlier. He was a disruptive thing, but only in a standoffish kind of way. Every time Sena tried to bring up small talk (to get to know the family, not because she was being sociable—heaven knows she can't), he would brush her off and answer laconically. It wasn't that Sinobu was being unfriendly, or that's what his siblings had insisted, but that he was merely reserved and withdrawn, somewhat like Sena herself but not really.

Sena was introverted, yes, but also awkward and shy. Sinobu, by all means, did not come off as someone awkward and shy. In some way, the boy reminded her of childhood Agon, with the arrogance and bully-streak stripped away. Oh well, she'll eventually get used to this conduct; if he wasn't willing to respond, then she would leave him alone.

She was too lazy to bother anyway.

Speaking of which, that must be Sinobu right now. The door rang. "I got it," she told the children. Sena rose out of her seat and to the door, wondering if the boy had forgotten his keys. When she opened the entrance, there stood Pappy smiling without a care in the world.

She slammed the door shut.

"Well, that was rude," she heard him say through the door.

"What are you doing all the way over here?" Sena groused after opening again.

"Aunty Mio sent me here to check on you," he said, leaning against the doorframe.

She arched a brow. "No offence, but why you?"

He feigned offence anyway. The butt-head. "Why, I'm her favorite brat friend, of course!"

"I thought her favorite was Agon."

"That was years ago, before you moved to Canada. You know how Aunty Mio does it; she switches around and torments each and every one of us."

"No kidding." Then Sena briefly wondered if the woman taken an interest in the ball-boy, seeing how she and he had a talk about something she wasn't aware of. Tomorrow, she'll ask him. "Well, is that all you need?"

"Hmm?"

"Checking on me."

"Oh, right. She also wanted me to tell you to buy the items on this list." The Mongolian boy handed her the piece of paper. "Rather late to go shopping though."

Sena made a sound of agreement. After skimming through the listed items, she eyed the older boy curiously. "You know, it does seem needless for you to come way over here. Why didn't she phone someone who lives much closer?"

"Other than the fact that I'm her favorite?"

She nodded.

"Let's just say that I owe Totoro-san a favor." He smiled enigmatically along with a small wave, and walked away.

Sena frowned when shutting the door. 'Pappy shouldn't use Aunty Mio's alias so unreservedly; she'll get caught then.'

"Who was that?"

Hopping (Sena can't jump) out of surprise, she spun around, meeting the curious gaze of the children. "What?"

"That guy you were talking to," Shizuka said, smiling madly. "He was hott!"

"Eww!" the twins chorused, sticking their tongues out.

Sena twitched. "Shizuka, can't you wait another couple years before you start looking at guys?"

"I'm going to be a middle school student next year!"

'Well, she couldn't possibly be as worse as me when my hormones began breaking out.' At that she shuddered.

* * *

The next morning, Sena literally dragged herself out of bed. Literally. In fact, that morning, she was so tired that she didn't feel like using her limbs, so she threw herself onto the floor and rolled over to the bathroom. By the time she got there, she noticed that she got her period.

"Uughh!"

Her periods were that of little predictability, so she didn't bother marking the date on her calendar. Not that she would bother anyway. It was just one of those small things that didn't come as significant to her.

With an aching tummy, the girl made a dramatic entrance to the kitchen. She groaned, mumbled incoherent things, and slumped. Mihae, who saw what torture her daughter was going through, packed bananas. Bananas, after all, did soothe the pains.

'Something tells me that I shouldn't bring bananas,' but Sena shrugged. 'Whatever. What would happen anyway? A monkey popping out of nowhere?'

But when she reached the club, she felt as if she just jinxed herself.

Lo and behold was the ball-boy, garbed in the football uniform. He looked over his shoulder, smiling smugly and jabbing his thumb at himself. "Top of the mornin'," he greeted. "This is Honjo-san's number, 80!"

"A converted one," Sena gasped.

"Yes, that is right." The ball-boy hung his head in momentary remorse. "I had left baseball for football…Please take care of me…"

"So that rant about how dedicated you were to baseball was just a waste of time, huh?"

"Don't say that! It was not a waste of time!"

She gestured to the uniform. "Sure it wasn't."

He frowned. "You okay? You seem…different."

She could have said that she was on her period, but that would make things awkward for the boy, so instead she said, "I'm deprived from sleep."

"Oh." He snickered. "Ah, that was funny." He saw the bananas poking out of her bag. "Ooh! Bananas!" When he reached for one, Sena smacked him.

"NO TOUCH. MINE."

She really hated periods.

* * *

**A/N 1:** Just to let you know, Fujioka Mio is Aunty Mio's full name. Totoro is Aunty Mio's alias during mafia affairs.

**A/N 2:** Updates are becoming faster now, so stay alert folks!


	16. Confounded Valor

**Chapter 16:** Confounded Valor

* * *

Hiruma ordered Sena and the ball-boy to purchase sport equipment at a store. Because Sena couldn't run due to her crippled legs, Monta was dismayed that they couldn't run there together, or so what she thought his name was. She recalled vaguely that Hiruma had said that _Monta_ was a fitting name for the ball-boy, so she assumed that Monta was his name. Sena really didn't know; her memory was never the sharpest.

She finished telling the boy her story of how she nearly became disabled. "…and then I woke up, finding myself in the hospital."

"And what happened to the man in the car?" Monta asked.

"He shot himself," she said. "The police came and saw the gun in his hand and the hole on his head."

Monta paled. "Jeez, that's brutal. Suicide. Ugh."

The girl nodded in agreement. "Afterwards, I was to be fastened on a wheelchair for a while, that until my legs grew strong enough for me to go through physical therapy."

"You had it hard," he said.

She shrugged. "I suppose. I mean, now that I'm crippled, I can't do much, but at least I can get out of P.E." She then smiled. "It's a one-way ticket out of hell."

Monta snorted. "You're so lazy."

'I don't think so. I am, after all, being forced to play football,' she thought glumly.

And Hiruma ignored her insisting on resigning the position.

But this was nice. The walk to the store had been peaceful thus far, and it wasn't as if they had anything to rush over for since Hiruma let them out much earlier before training would even start. Sena looked heavenward, eyes meeting the sky. It was a lovely day today, and she smiled. What made it better was to have a friend outside of childhood chatting with her, not finding her boring at all.

She had a problem associating people her age. Her childhood friends were exceptions since they were, well, practically forced by Aunty Mio, but at least they grew to love her. Everyone in her grade thought she was dull, and Sena usually had difficulty racking up ideas for a conversation. She was especially odd during her sleep-deprived or period-cramping moments, so that was why she brought coffee or bananas with her during these times.

Right now, she was chomping on a banana. Having one of her rare generous moments, she offered one to Monta, who eagerly accepted it. The two pals ate in companionable silence, enjoying the peacefulness of the beautiful day. Yes, it was a great day today. Probably the best one Sena ever had.

That until _he_ came.

_He_ was simply jogging. Having his hood pulled over his head, Sena didn't recognize him at first until she saw the familiar gloves. Seriously, did he wear them everywhere he went?

Shin lifted his head and blinked when he saw Sena. "Kobayakawa Sena," he acknowledged.

"Ah…Shin-san," she deadpanned.

Monta looked at her and the boy.

"Training?" the linebacker asked.

"No!" she snapped. "I told you I'm the secretary, not a player!"

"Player?" Monta repeated. "You're a girl."

"Yes, that's right. Shin-san, I am a girl. Girls just don't play American football." Sena folded her arms, frowning.

Shin arched a brow. "But wasn't it you who played as Ey—"

"OH LOOK!" Sena suddenly exclaimed. "AN ICE-CREAM TRUCK! HI, MISTER!"

Everyone around her looked at her oddly.

Sena pulled Shin down to her level and whispered frantically, "_Please_, don't tell anyone about me being Eyeshield!"

"Why?" he asked, curious.

"Long story," she sighed.

"I have time."

Did he want her to have a cow?

"Shin-san, please!" she groaned in expasperation.

He gave a curt nod. "Understood."

'FINALLY.'

By the time Sena released Shin, she saw Monta's stare. "You really don't do well when you don't get sleep, huh?" he said with a tone that _definitely_ had pity in it.

'And periods,' she added silently.

"Well, I guess we should get go—HOLY CRAP! WE'RE MAX LATE!" Monta cried, eyes nearly popping at the time on his cellphone.

"What!" Sena checked her watch, and indeed it read the time that neared the certain hour Hiruma ordered them to come back at by. If not, something drastic was going to happen. How on earth does time fly from chatting with a random passerby! "What to do!"

She glanced at Shin, who stood there passively.

"…"

* * *

"Uwwaaah!"

"MAXimum speed!"

Sena clung onto the older boy for the life of hers. Shin was gracious enough to give Sena a piggyback ride to the store while Monta happily ran behind them. The new receiver was impressively fast, able to not lose track of them. Although it was surprising nonetheless. Being carried by a very strong guy like Shin, being pressed against a hard back full of muscle, feeling the rhythm of his footsteps vibrating against her knees—it was…exhilarating in a way.

But this didn't change the fact that she disliked him. He, after all, wanted her to excel as a runningback so he could _pummel_ her in the field. And then he noted aloud that she had flabby arms! Boys weren't supposed to say those kinds of things to girls!

Sena sighed and slid off Shin by the time they were there. "Thanks, Shin-san. Go away."

"Are you sure?" he asked skeptically, arching a brow.

She gave him a look.

Monta smothered his snickers as he sprinted his way to the store.

"GO. AWAY."

"…"

Monta looked at the two from where he was standing, rather amused by his new friend and her reaction caused by the stoic sempai. Shaking his head, he drew out the money tucked inside the envelope, ready to buy the equipment.

From the corner of her eye, Sena perceived two boys riding on a motorcycle, one sticking his hand out to snatch the money Monta was holding out so openly.

"Shin-san, run at them with this," Sena ordered, handing her shot-gun to the boy.

He blinked. "Why?"

"Because they're going to steal the money that Monta's holding."

"Oh."

And so he did.

"GAAAAH!" The two muggers screamed and collapsed off of the bike, in which rammed into a wall and exploded.

Monta could only stare. "…"

After explaining to the police, the officers arrested the two muggers and drove away. Monta and Sena ended up buying the equipment; however, Monta couldn't shut up about what happened. It was quite restless, for poor Sena that is.

"He was so cool!" gushed out Monta. He made a pose and imitated with a ridiculous deep tenor, "I'll see you at the finals."

"Yeah, you definitely got it spot-on," she joked, tucking away her shot-gun after an inspection.

"Say, I couldn't help noticing that Shin-san zapped those two guys with that tazer," he pointed out. "I didn't think it belonged to you."

"When I saw the motorcycle and one of the guys about to grab for the money, I told Shin-san to help out. I'm just glad that it's still fine."

"Why do you need to carry that thing around anyway?" Monta said as he opened the door to the club. Sena never got to reply because by the time the door was opened, the boy gasped and jumped back in shock.

"What's wrong?" Sena asked, padding next to him.

"It's Habashira Rui!" he whispered frantically. "He's a football ace in Zokugaku! Plus, a real fearsome guy!"

She peered through the crack. She saw Mamori treating tea to a slouching guy with dark hair slicked back, glowering eyes, and a long tongue hanging out. "Don't we have a match with Zokugaku this weekend?"

"You're right," Monta whimpered.

"So does that mean we can send you fucking scums back to hell?" Hiruma, dressed up as Eyeshield 21, was barking at Habashira. The other boy stood up in ire and lifted up a hand almost prepared to claw him into two.

Sena could only think, 'ACK! What is Hiruma doing!'

"What did you say, Eyeshield?" roared Habashira, being held back by the counselor. "I'll get you good!"

"Oh? You think you can beat us?" Hiruma taunted. "Wanna bet five million yen?"

'Okay, he's out of control.'

"Alright, we're in!" The counselor pushed Habashira outside as he yelled over his shoulder, "You and your shitty team that lost to Ojo! Right now, the strongest linebacker is me, Habashira Rui!" He smirked. "Shin? He's a piece of shit!"

Sena's eyes widened.

"Move it, shortie," growled Habashira, bumping Sena along the way.

'Shin-san? A piece of poop?' Sena stared down as the words rang in her head. It sounded…kind of unbelievable that someone would _dare_ affront Shin like that. Though Sena probably wouldn't be any different considering how she disliked him…well, she didn't _really_ dislike him, only a minor aversion. And besides, at least he doesn't flaunt his strength like an insolent loudmouth. 'He also saved Monta and gave me a piggyback ride.'

It couldn't be explained how the small girl suddenly conjured the courage to defend Shin. "Hey, you!"

Habashira turned his head, appearing disinterested. "Huh?" he drawled just like how Jyuumonji or Kuroki would do it. Oh brother, Sena _did not_ want to think about Jyuumonji at the moment.

"What are you doing?" Monta whispered, his eyes going big with fear.

Sena ignored him. She stared straightly into the older boy's eyes. "The strongest linebacker of all time is Shin."

"What?" erupted the harsh response. Habashira spun around to fully face her, pinning a livid glare on her.

She didn't hesitate as she went on, "And he will meet the Devil Bats in the finals, so there's no way he's going to lose."

Then there was silence. Silence, like, a life dooming pause in which the victim has a churning suspicion that she would die any second now so she just have to wait for it. However, Sena (the victim) didn't need to wait, much to her relief since the quietness was already killing her. There was no need to wait because Hiruma was _laughing_.

"The—the fucking shrimp!" He had difficulty breathing as he coughed up the words. "BWAHAHA! She's acting as if she _likes_ the sport! KEKEKEKE!"

Yeah, Sena did make it firm that she wanted nothing to do with football, so it was astonishing to hear those words coming from her mouth. Well, Habashira Rui didn't know that, hence he didn't find the humor of it, but then again he likely wasn't paying attention because there was a murderous gleam in his eyes directed at her. "You bitch."

He took a step forward.

"KEKEKE!" Sena could hear Hiruma slapping his knee out of glee.

He took another step.

"Eep," Monta squeaked.

Another step.

'Call it intuition, but I have a feeling that if I try to getaway then the result would be messy,' Sena thought nervously.

Another step.

"KEKEKEKE!"

'WHERE DID THIS RECKLESS BRAVERY COME FROM!'

Habashira planted himself before Sena. From being this close, she could literally feel his fury emanating from him. It was unnerving.

"S-Sena!" Mamori cried out.

He pulled his arm back and lunged. His elongated arm flew upwards and seemed to be that of a whip, and if it were to lash her it would definitely hurt, no doubt about it. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU."

"Sena!" her childhood friend screamed.

Not on intention, not on fear, but purely on whim—her natural instinct, Sena whipped out her shot-gun and stepped forward. She plunged the self-defense weapon into Habashira's hard stomach and zapped him.

The boy, burnt to a crisp, fell unconscious.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"AH! SENA KILLED HIM!"

"No I didn't!" Sena hastily kicked Habashira in the face, receiving a painful groan. "See! He's alive!"

"JUST BARELY YOU MANIAC!"

* * *

**A/N:** The reason why Shin was behaving like how he was towards Sena was because he held concern for the girl due to her crippled legs. It may not show it, but he is an expressionless lad, after all. Apologies to those who thought Shin was being too OCC.


	17. Talk

The trio of pals gaped at the sight, their eyes bulging from their sockets.

"Huh?"

"HUH?"

"HUUUH?"

* * *

Everyone was giving Sena incredulous stares. It unnerved her.

"AH! SHE KILLED THE GEEZER TOO!" a certain fish-lips screamed, pointing at the fainted counselor.

"Did not!" she defended.

Then followed by tensed silence.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Now, there is a perfectly good reason for this," she said, but went unheard as her voice was drowned by Hiruma's hysterical laughter.

* * *

"And then I zapped him!" she exclaimed, throwing her arm in the air for unneeded emphasis. "And then Monta went on saying that I killed him even when I didn't!"

She heard him chuckle from the other side. "Did Mamori take it in well?"

"Well, Mamo-nee already knew about my abductions and that I needed to defend myself—you guys too—so of course she was okay with it." She shifted the phone to the other ear. "Although, I think she forgot about it over the years that I was gone, so it must've been a shocker, seeing her face that is."

Unsui hmmed. "And the others?"

"Hiruma knew beforehand, obviously," Sena grumbled. "Kurita-san and Monta were stunned, as far as normality should go. But I feel bad for the counselor—he fainted when I tazed the guy."

"Were you probed afterwards?"

"Not by the grown-ups, no. By Kurita-san and Monta? Yeah." Then she sighed. "And…these three linebackers walked by and witnessed it too…"

"I can envision you being interrogated."

"Yup. I explained to everyone about my past and whatnot, and they took it all in quite well. I think." Sena recalled trying to avoid eye-contact with the scarred-faced leader of the delinquent trio; once she took notice of him, she couldn't help remembering that awkward incidence of when the boy walked in on her changing. She shuddered at the thought.

The ordeal between Jyuumonji and Sena hadn't quite been settled, at least indirectly. Sure, the boy said his apologies, and Sena hadn't lash out one of her childish grudges hence forgiveness was manifested, but the matter was so much more complicated than to end it like that. Jyuumonji saw her nearly buck naked and learned that she was Eyeshield 21 (and she disdained the title). This was definitely not one of those moments that would initiate some sort of undying friendship—it was a really maddening situation, more so than when Monta had met Aunty Mio.

It was plain to the naked eye that they were avoiding each other. Hiruma confronted her about it, saying that she couldn't hide forever since scar-face (along with his posse) was going to be on the same team. And yes, Hiruma continued to ignore the poor girl's outbursts of not wanting to be the stupid runningback.

"Sena?" Unsui said, interrupting her musings.

"Hmm?"

"Just one question: Why did you need to talk to someone about it? And why me?"

"Simple. I just needed to let it out. And you just happened to be the sanest person—other than Mamo-nee—on my contacts."

Unsui made a sound of amusement. "But what about Reiji? He and you were close enough to understand fully of your predicament."

"That was until he evaded my calls," she sighed, rubbing her sore knees.

"I thought you two reconciled a few days ago."

"I know, but…it's as if I don't _know_ him anymore." Sena sighed again. "He changed, not only physically but his personality as well!"

"Oh?"

"Yeah, and he really did become an Italian aspirant—it's freaky. In a good way, I suppose," she added at the end. "I guess I'm still living in the past because some part of me is still wishing to see the Reiji three years ago. The Reiji now is…"

"A sly big-shot who's obsessed with strength?" he filled her in.

"I knew that he was obsessed with something, but didn't figure it was strength," Sena chuckled.

The Kongo chuckled as well. "It was around the year after you left, he became determined to become stronger. We didn't know why nor did we bother to ask. It just was so, so we left him to finish whatever ambition he dearly wanted to accomplish."

"Mamo-nee wasn't concerned?" Envisioning the boy skulking off, it was plain to see that the older girl would be curious and worried.

"Oh, she was concerned alright. Actually, she was considering about confronting him, but we talked her out of it."

"And Pappy?"

"What about him?"

"What reason made him join?"

"I don't know, Sena," he said. "He and Reiji had always stuck close that it's a mystery." Sena laughed at that. "It's like he's Reiji's bodyguard or something…"

"I think so too," she replied absently. Sena didn't need to ask about Pappy's whereabouts regarding to his football enrollment, but did so just to get the conversation flowing and to double check that Unsui was still oblivious. Though they all had been friends for years, it was important that they were unaware of Reiji's affiliation to the mafia for their safety.

Nonetheless, this made Sena rethink about Reiji's current obsession with power for the sake of his heritage. It was good that he was training to be a strong leader, but this was rather…ridiculous. To isolate yourself from your friends—spending little to no time with them—was wrong, at least that's what Sena believed. She understood the significance for her first friend's responsibility, yet did that give him any reason to exclude them?

Thinking about it made her feel a prickle of ire that she almost misheard Unsui. "Sorry Sena. My teammates are calling me back and—Oh great, Agon's marching here," he muttered quickly at the end. "I'm just talking to a classmate about today's lesson, Agon," he called.

"Liar!" Sena heard the younger Kongo's voice faintly.

"Gotta go. Later." He hung up.

Sena flipped her phone shut and looked heavenwards. 'Not only Reiji and Pappy, but Unsui and Kongo too…And I bet Donatello is going to get sucked in too,' she thought scathingly. It was obvious, after all, since everyone had some connection to the dang sport. But should she even count? Hiruma was the one who forced to wear the Eyeshield 21 garb and pose as the star runningback from Notre Dame. 'I dislike that demon…'

Not only Hiruma, but the sport as well (actually, all sports in general). Sena really wasn't the athletic type, therefore this whole crazy idea of her taking the position as the Devil Bats' ace—as what Hiruma told her before—made her brain hurt and made her too freakin' weary. It is horrible. 'Why is it that we're now linked together by American _football_?' Yes, worst of all, her friends were involved in football someway, with the exception of Donatello (the lucky dog).

Now, where was Sena currently at, you ask? She was hiding behind the swim team's club to avoid training. She was well aware of the risk—an irate Hiruma was probably on his way to her right now. 'That must be him,' she thought with a dread, watching the bushes rustle and hearing twigs crunch.

However, rather than seeing Hiruma rearing his head, Jyuumonji emerged. Sena's eyes widened as scar-face planted himself before her. They stared in silence, and soon after they were wearing redden cheeks and ears.

"Wh-what are you doing h-here?" Sena asked.

He frowned despite his blush. "I would be asking you the same thing."

"Hiding," she filled him in.

"From Hiruma?"

"Who else?"

The boy folded his arms and gave her a pointed look. "You do realize that he's gonna skin you alive for skipping."

'Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'd figured.' Sena smiled warily. "What about you? Or did he send the others to find me?"

"Nah. I skipped too."

"And you're not worried?"

"I'll take my chances."

Sena paused and stared at him, this time without discomfiture but mulling over. Jyuumonji, on the other hand, grew self-conscious being pinned by the small girl's intent look, but had half the mind to consider it as her zoning out. The girl was notorious for that, tuning out the world and sucked in her own little reverie. But this did not halt his increasing blush (this had him thinking about the incident, and he was a prude in some cases, hence the blushing).

When she finally blinked, she noticed Jyuumonji's face being tomato red. "U-um, have you come here because you wanted…revenge?"

He blinked as well. "What?"

"Well…" Sena struggled on what to say, yet seeing that it would make it more complicated to understand, she decided to come out blunt. "You and your friends came at me with metal bats before, having intentions on beating me up," she said.

Jyuumonji was taken aback by her frankness. "That was…before."

She nodded. "Yes, and I'd figure that you would want another go since your prior attempt failed." Her brows furrowed. "Your friends aren't here though…"

"No, they're not." He pressed his lips together before saying, "You seem pretty confident that us getting back for what you did isn't much of a big deal. Why?"

"I just pepper-sprayed the two of you and tazed your other friend," she deadpanned. "If I could do that with ease then surely I wouldn't be afraid."

This somehow hurt his pride as a man. "You seemed afraid when that Habashira guy was about to maul you," he noted.

"I was not," she argued. "I was scared that everyone would be convinced that I was an insane murderer."

"Didn't stop Kuroki from thinking that."

"…"

"Anyway," he said, clearing his throat, "I'm past that now. I'm not the…I don't want to pursue something pointless, like beating up a girl."

"Because you got handed to one?" Sena said, clueless of the insult she just made.

Jyuumonji twitched. If Sena pointing out that she could effortlessly defeat him and his friends had his pride, then saying that he could just go weak before any girl had made the final blow. He decided he should avert the topic since it was getting them nowhere. "Nooo, because Hiruma told me all about it."

"All about what?" she asked curiously.

"About how creeps always tried to abduct you, your aunt Mia or Miami or whatever, and your crush on a guy named Riku."

"That was back then!" She then gasped. "He—he promised not to tell anyone!"

* * *

Monta noticed something.

"Where'd the sleepy secretary girl go?" he thought aloud.

Kurita stopped his exercise. "Who?"

* * *

After much breaking promises and never making the promise in the first place later, Jyuumonji then said, "Sena, we need to talk."

'Gulp.'

* * *

It was such a lovely day!

Aunty Mio smiled to herself as she headed to her former student's home.

* * *

"But why would they try to abduct you many times?"

"Something to do with my aunt's job. She doesn't tell me what's her occupation, but I have a feeling she works for something like a secret agency," she said lightly, smiling and lying with grace. Now, this was what she could lie about; she has been using this fib for years as her cover, which made it years for her to imperfect it.

Jyuumonji, like the several who inquired the particular question, believed her.

To him, it made sense. Why she was able to evade his and the others' attacks, and then return the blow with her trusty shock-gun.

"And you said that they tried to do it at school," he said.

Sena nodded. "In elementary school, yes. But it was a good thing that nobody noticed."

His eyes widened with disbelief. "Nobody saw grown men trying to kidnap a girl?"

"Nobody knows that I'm there." She shrugged. "I'm sometimes invisible to my classmates."

"That's stupid. I know when you're around, and same with Kuroki and Togano."

"Other than that, I'm just the quiet loner who will hardly ever be recognized no matter what she says or where she sits. It's…an inherent aspect." The girl then smiled. "But it makes sneaking around easier, I guess."

The next day, Jyuumonji asked a boy in their class if he knew who Kobayakawa Sena was. He shook his head no. In fact, much to Jyuumonji's bafflement, not many noticed Sena's existence. She simply became "that quiet loner".

* * *

_**Next chapter:**_ Devil Bats vs. Chameleons!

* * *

**OMAKE:**

"You're not Eyeshield. Who are you?" demanded Kakei.

Sena was definitely not in the mood for stupid accusations. Her feet were sore, she was getting a migraine, everybody wanted Eyeshield, and now this boy who disturbingly resembled her aunt was glaring down at her. Oh she had it.

"Shut up, you!" a sleep-deprived and period-cramping Sena snapped. "Can't you see people are _trying_ to live! How are we supposed to go on with the motions if you keep on yammering like a brat who decided it would be cool to have dreadlocks and ended up shocking his own mother! Or a wuss who dreams to be an Italian aspirant but doesn't eat pasta on a daily basis! You have no manners, young lady! Suck it up and stop wearing tutus!"

Kakei blinked; never had he been so loss for words.

"You!" She pointed severely at a flabbergasted Mizumachi. "We're gonna recite the Japanese National Anthem, Kimigayo!"

"H-hai!" he replied, putting his hand over his heart.

Sena did the same.

"MAY THE REIGN OF THE EMPEROR," they screamed, "CONTINUE FOR A THOUSAND, NAY EIGHT THOUSAND YEARS GENERATIONS! AND FOR THE ETERNITY IT TAKES FOR SMALL PEBBLES TO GROW INTO A GREAT ROCK AND BECOME COVERED IN MOSS!"

She then chucked a twig at a random passerby.

"Holy cows abducted by Martians!" Sena screeched in agony, clutching her stomach. "IT BURNS!"

And she collapsed.

The Kyoshin Poseidons stared at the fallen Eyeshield, paralyzed with shock.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Just then, sinister laughter was heard. "Kekeke!" The captain of the Deimon Devil Bats appeared through the bushes, carrying a large gun. "Eyeshield 21 just caught a cold," he cackled nonsense-like. "Kekeke!" He grabbed the small girl's ankles and dragged her away.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Never have I been so disturbed in my life," said one player. Everyone else made sounds of agreement.


	18. An Easy Win

"Sleepy secretary girl," Monta deadpanned, "what the hell are you doing?"

'HOLY MOLEY!' Sena, dressed in her Eyeshield 21 garb, froze. How did Monta figure out who she was? They were simply passing by each other, Sena greeted him in her deep imitation of a guy (okay, maybe it wasn't so great of an imitation), and it just took him a second to recognize her.

A thought occurred to her. If Hiruma discovers that another person found out whom she is, who knows what he'll do! He'll—he'll—he'll tell the whole world about her embarrassing secret! Especially Riku! And Jyuumonji having knowledge of that was humiliating enough. She just hoped that Hiruma didn't realize that the Kongo twins figured it out as well.

"U-uh, I…I'm not th-this Sena in which you speak of," Sena said, trying to sound convincing. "I'm Eyeshield!"

"Why are you using such a funny voice?"

'Urk! New plan! No, abort mission! N-no, can't do that can't do that.' What to do, oh what to do?

"L-look!" Sena twirled around like a heavy-step ballerina. "Eyeshield's awesome moves!" And just when she continued this, her ankle jerked at an odd angle and she fell on her side painfully. "MOTHER OF DUMBLEDORE!"

"Oh crap! You alright?" Monta rushed to her side and helped her sit up. Suddenly, there was a heavy and violent thumping vibrating from the ground and up to her sensitive knees.

"Eyeshield-kun!" cried a worried Kurita. "Are you alright?"

"Eyeshield?" Monta's puzzled face transitioned to incredulity. "What the—You really are Eyeshield, sleepy secretary gi—!"

"Sheeeshuushuu!" She hastily covered the boy's mouth with her hands.

"Eyeshield-kun, what's wrong?" The large lineman looked at her with concern. "Do you need assistance?"

"N-No! No, I'm alright!" she quickly reassured him, flashing a grin. "I'll see you at the field, Kurita-san."

"Well, alright then." Kurita was obviously reluctant on leaving the runningback (the big lovable oaf wanted to help, awww) but relented in her favor and made his way to the field, thus Sena sighed with relief.

Monta grabbed her hands and narrowed his eyes. "Explain."

"Right…Uh, well, I'll do that, but first I want to stand up."

"Oh, right." He pulled her up, then noticed a bite mark marred onto her arm. "Hey, isn't that…"

She grimaced. "When Hiruma…san found out that I skipped training…again, he gave me a…punishment."

"You're a daring one, missy," Monta said through his awe.

"Indeed. Cerberus was hungry that day."

"So, as you were saying..." He gestured to her outwear.

She pursed her lips and scratched her neck in a sheepish manner. "I simply enjoy being a, uh, football player."

"Sena, you suck at lying."

"Wow, that's the first time you ever called me by my name."

"Don't change the subject."

"Well, what can I say?" she sighed, kicking the pebbles. "Hiruma made me."

"Makes sense. I don't think you'll ever join a sport willingly; you're the laziest person I know."

She grinned. "Thanks."

"So how did he do it?"

"Blackmail, and don't ask me what the blackmail was."

Sena explained to him that it was she who was the one who scored the most touchdowns and the one who became known for her "dancing" in the field. She told him how it seemed funny for her to hear her evading from tackles was regarded as dancing, but later shook her head at that. Perhaps it appeared to be like that of the salsa and the tango and the foxtrot and the waltz and the rumba. Meh. Whatever.

She also explained that her skills were developed through the years of escaping abductors—Sena told him the same story she told Jyuumonji, and as always, Monta fell for it. The boy was rather flummoxed at the idea of a little girl having to live in a dangerous world of assaulters and guns and such, but it all sank down when he heard about her dear Aunty Mio.

The poor boy was still tense after his meeting with the woman.

"But you're crippled," Monta then said. "Shouldn't that render you weak?"

"I am in a way, but after the years of hiding, I trained my body to become accustomed to it," she said. "Albeit I cannot run or jump (just barely) or whatnot, this is what I'm capable of doing."

With that answer, Sena let Monta to go through his thoughts, mulling over the things he heard and were shocked about. She knew that he knew most of her childhood since they shared daily conversations, tidbits or more relating to their lives (like the shock-gun thing). Though most were obstructed or sometimes bowdlerized, he knew her well enough just the same as her childhood friends, or at least the things he was allowed to know. Monta knew a bit more than Jyuumonji, that's what she knows.

"Then I'm guessing that it was you who knocked Sakuraba Haruto with the bat, eh?"

She snapped out of her reverie. "Oh, and I suppose you believe that I also had a sister to help bury a rat?"

"Hamster," he corrected.

"Whatever," she grumbled.

"But it IS believable! YOU would do it!"

"I would SAY it, not do it!"

"So you're saying that you weren't the one who knocked Sakuraba and bury a funeral?"

"No." Then Sena decided to add, "It was my aunt."

Hence choke reflexes. "_What_?" Monta practically cried.

"Aunty Mio said that she didn't like it how Sakuraba Haruto was sulking over something." Sena paused. "I forgot, but I think it was about how pathetic of a receiver he was…or something. Anyway—"

"Wait, what!" He had a face of perplex. "But—but wasn't he an ace or what those people called him?"

"I dunno. Those people were probably exaggerating."

"Even so, he was awesome on T.V!"

"That's the thing: Cameramen could tape great shots of him in particular directions, or conceal parts that would make him appear not so awesome. From what I heard from Mamo-nee, Sakuraba Haruto signed a contract with a guy and did many advertisements. In order to keep up with his popularity so that people would buy the ads' products, they needed to make him into this proficient player, hence the title of being an ace."

Monta's eyes widened with the revelation. "Is that why your aunt hit him? Because he's a fraud?"

Sena shook her head. "He's not a fraud, Monta"—Monta blinked at the name (didn't they call him that before?)—"but is genuinely trying his best. Well, maybe trying too hard. I dunno. He's pushing it and pushing it but can't be as strong as he wants himself to be, and it certainly isn't helping when fame is making him a big lie." She tapped her chin. "Must've been hard on him. I wonder why he doesn't quite…"

"Who knows? But there's one thing that I don't get: What your aunt did was kind of…over the top. I mean, injuring him enough to send him to the hospital?"

"I thought you met my aunt."

"I did! I did and Fujioka-san was…she was…" He paled.

"I feel your pain, pal." She patted his shoulder comfortingly.

After Monta had recovered, Sena asked, "Soo…you're sticking with America n football, right?"

He grinned, rubbing his nose. "You bet! I intend on keeping my promise on being number one in receiving, baseball or not." He playfully punched her shoulder. "We're gonna win this one against Zokugaku!"

"Oh darn." Sena dropped her gaze to the ground. "I was thinking that now you know who I am, you and I could collaborate a way to make the Devil Bats a horrible team."

"You really don't like football, do you?"

"Yup."

"What about you swearing that we'll see Shin-san in the finals?"

"I have no idea what you're talkin' about."

Monta rolled his eyes. "You're one of a kind, sleepy secretary girl." Plain to see that he was thinking about the time when she had bravely stood up against Habashira Rui and tazed him—it was still bewildering to believe even though he was RIGHT THERE.

Sena nodded, concurring. "Indeed."

On their way to the field to practice (much to Sena's horror), they stopped before the stairs to see a hardworking Kurita. 'Well,' Sena thought, 'maybe I should put some effort into this match. I mean, Kurita-san works hard everyday!' With that as a mental memo, she nodded to herself and decided that she was a saint for doing so many good deeds.

"Oh, right." Sena's arm shot in the air. "Question!"

"Yes." Monta nodded business-like.

"I'm making an assumption that Hiruma…san convinced you to be part of the club. Why is that?"

Monta blushed. "Ehehe…Well, it's a funny story really…"

* * *

Today was the big day—well, not as big as the day when the Devil Bats had to go against the White Knights, but any football game was a big day to any football player. SADLY, Sena was a football player despite it being against her own will, so it was a big day for her. And what's more, Habashira Rui was on his way to Deimon High.

Sena was thinking about sending him her regards. Hahaha, just kidding.

Mamori threw a paranoid look over her shoulder. "N-now Sena, I don't want you to randomly go zapping people, but just remember to use it when you're being assaulted." She pushed the shock-gun close to Sena.

Sena sighed. "Mamo-nee, you know I was always raised cautious; being friends with the niece of Aunty Mio should give you more than hints."

Of course Mamori knew! Very well, in fact! Unsui, Agon, Donatello, Reiji, and Pappy knew too. It was a no brainer that young Sena was having assaults and those assaults were likely relative to Aunty Mio, but they had no worries. Sena and Aunty Mio weren't stupid enough to go around unarmed. HOWEVER, excluding Reiji and Pappy, they were not aware of the number of attacks or the severity behind them. It was crucial to continue this ignorance.

"I know," Mamori murmured, "but…it feels like it had been so _long_! You even told me that the abducting attempts ceased—something to do with Aunty Mio's job I bet. But because of your _recklessness_, this Habashira guy is after your hide!"

Sena visibly winced at the harshness of her older sister figure's emphasis on _recklessness_. What a mother hen…

"I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have behaved on impulse, but I couldn't help it! Honest! Have you ever imagined me bothering with someone else's affairs?"

"Guess not." Then the elder pouted. "But don't do it again!" With that said, she pinched her cheeks.

"Yowch! Mamo-nee!"

Mamori giggled.

After using the excuse of fetching camera films, Sena hurried to the changing room before any boy would enter. She threw on the uniform and went out, suddenly colliding into a hard chest. "Oof!"

"Sena?"

She blinked and looked up. "A-ah, Jyuumonji!"

He arched a brow. "No san or kun?"

"When did I ever call you with those honorifics?"

He contemplated it. "Never, actually."

"Now that I think about it, when did you ever call me Sena?"

"Never, actually," he said with a quirk of his lips.

Ever since their talk the other day, they settled their tense and awkward liaison and moved onto a comfortable acquaintanceship. Sena didn't know why, but Jyuumonji always seemed to be pushing that acquaintanceship onto friendship. She once asked him if he was still guilty about him nearly pulverizing her, and he said no. He knew that she forgave him, yet he never made an answer as to why he bothered associating with her. It was apparent that his two friends didn't like it, but he made no implication that he minded.

Sena wondered if it was the fact that an unlikely person, or even a girl for that matter, has became an essential player of the team. Perhaps this indirectly motivated to get to know her better, especially after their talk, in which she deemed as unfair because she hardly learned anything about him. Maybe someday then.

"Exactly," Sena said.

"Although, it wouldn't be so bad if you called me Kazuki-sama," he said, his smile growing.

"What a fine, fine dream. Too bad it'll never happen," she snorted fondly. She remembered Pappy telling her about calling him Pappy-sama a couple times, and the answer remained the same as she had said to scar-face.

Jyuumonji gave her one of his rare grins. "Well played, Sena."

After making her way to the benches, she waited until she saw Monta.

"Ahoy, catcher-san," she greeted.

"Ahoy, sleepy secretary girl," he said back. "Ready to do this?"

"No, but I don't have much of a choice."

It appears that our monkey friend has realized something. "Holy moley, I just realized it," Monta gasped, "you're a girl!"

Sena frowned. "Um, yeah?"

"Shouldn't you _not_ be playing? I mean, not to be sexist, but…well, girls are kind of more _delicate_ than guys…"

Sena's eyes went wide. "You really mean it?"

"Of course! Oh gosh, Sena, you're gonna get _beaten_ out there! Maybe we should tell someone."

"Can't. With the game almost starting, Hiruma won't let you."

"Yeah, guess you're right. Then we should do something afterwards."

'Oh, HAPPY day!' Sena was so happy that she could kiss someone! Not really, but you get the idea. "Oh Monta, you're the best friend a gir—gyaah, I mean, a guy could ever ask for." She quickly corrected herself when a player was passing by.

"Right." He shot a wary look at the field. "Well, be careful, Sena."

"I'll try," she replied glumly. After all, what she had done to make Habashira furious at the Devil Bats, it's a matter of life and death.

It was hard separating herself with her shock-gun, but the team would be disqualified if it's exposed in the field.

With the team all geared up and ready, they moved on as a herd. Lo and behold, students and other spectators were gathered around the field, and their numbers intimidated the Devil Bats (except for an excited Hiruma). Next to Sena, Kurita said, "That's a lot of people…"

Ishimaru put in nervously, "So that's why we can't lose…"

She didn't know why, but she felt like giving the second-year a hug.

Up above, there were two boys (obviously from Zokugaku) called out, "Some killer attack! Go to hell!" and chucked and empty soda can on her helmet.

"Ouch," she said, automatically moving her hand to her shield.

"What? Did you really felt that?" Monta said, sniggering at the girls natural antics.

"Shut up," she murmured (when you get hit by a can, you too would automatically say 'ouch' right?). Hiruma suddenly struck the back of her helmet with his gun. "OUCH! Now that one I really felt!"

"Weakling," he snorted. "You gonna let them get away with that?"

"Well, you always seem to get away with abusing me," she pointed out, and in return she got another strike. "OW!"

"Fucking Eyeshield, watch 'n learn before thinking about talking back to me again." Before Sena could respond, Hiruma hollered heavenwards, "CERBERUS!" And in one of the high windows, the mangy beast stuck out his rear and pooped, bombing the two guys who sneered at Sena.

"…So I'll get pooped at?" she asked.

Another whacking.

"OW! Stop that!"

To Monta, Kurita said, "Eyeshield-kun reminds me of Sena-kun. They're alike, aren't they?"

"Ehehe," Monta laughed nervously. "Yeah. Right."

Moving onto the field, Sena caught a glimpse of Jyuumonji and his friends from the corner of her eye. She didn't think about it at first, but now she noticed that the trio was in their football uniform. She knew that initially they wanted nothing to do with the sport (like Sena), but strangely here they were. It was this assumption of hers that led her to believe that the boys would try to snoop around to find those blackmailing photos, or at least that was what Jyuumonji had told her of how Hiruma got them to join. He didn't tell her what the photos were, just said that they were the cause of their joining.

So three other linemen besides Kurita ready to play. Yay.

Oh, and it seems that scar-face caught her looking (since when did that happen?). He gives her a wave.

She returns the wave.

"YOSH! I'm ready for this!" Monta, by her surprise, slung his arm around her neck.

"Again, you need to stop scaring me," she said flatly.

"Aw, c'mon! Aren't you a bit excited?"

"I played these games twice and I hated them twice, so no, not really."

"Poor sport," he snorted. He clenched his fist and punched the air. "If I wanna be a hero, I'm gonna win this game!"

"I thought you wanted to be a catching expert."

"Same thing."

"…"

* * *

"WE'LL FUCKING KILL THEM! YA-HA!"

"…Sen—Uh, Eyeshield-san! Why aren't you joining the team chant?"

"Because I don't want to say that word."

"What word?"

"That word that Hiruma-san always says."

"What? Ya-ha?"

"Nooo, the other one. The one that should NEVER be said."

"Don't be a fucking wimp."

"OW! See? He just said it!"

"Said what?"

"…"

"So, Eyeshield-kun, why don't you join the chant?"

"Because it's embarrassing."

"Fucking wimp."

"OUCH! Stop that!"

"Again, so much like Sena-kun! Could they be related?"

"Ehehe…I don't think so…"

* * *

Sena and the team learned many things from this day:

1) Eyeshield 21 shared many traits with the team's secretary. One commented that they both seem to not get it every time Hiruma hits them. Sena resented that and chucked a football at his head. Everyone laughed, it was great.

2) Monta couldn't throw for the life of him. Sure, he was a fantastic catcher, but pitcher? Heck no. No wonder he didn't make it in baseball.

3) Monta has a huge crush on Mamori.

4) Mamori made guidelines regarding to football—the positions, basic movements, and stuff. It was clear that she was the better manager than Sena could ever be, not that Sena cared.

5) Satake Yohei and Yamaoka Kenta like pretty girls, hence their flirtation towards Mamori, hence Monta's ire.

6) Habashira is not a normal boy—his arms can stretch!

7) Monta can get easily flattered. Someone should tell the audience to put a cork in it.

8) Monta can get easily angered too. Never call him a monkey. Seriously, put a cork in it, audience.

9) Now, this, Sena didn't notice: Quarterbacks must wear a flappy thing (A rag? A flag?) on their hip. Huh, weird.

10) Hiruma isn't a good kicker.

11) Zokugaku Chameleons' kicker, Ashizuka, is not only a better kicker but he also looks like he has a uno-brow when he furrows his brows like that.

12) Zokugaku Chameleons play dirty.

13) Habashira keeps saying that he's gonna pound the Devil Bats' secretary to dust every time the other team scores a touchdown. Sena wonders if that's his way of saying, "SHIT! Not again!"

14) Habashira has serious ego issues.

15) As crazy as this sounds, Habashira really DOES resemble a chameleon!

16) The baseball team went to see the game. Monta was happy.

17) Someone commented that Habashira probably has hots for the Devil Bats' secretary for continuously swearing out to her. Sena resented that and chucked a football at his head. Everyone laughed, it was great.

More important facts of the day:

1) Some people really live up to their team mascots. Habashira and Hiruma are fine examples.

2) When trying to take advantage of the Zokugaku students, say that you'll wreck their motorcycles. Those things are like their babies.

3) Sena gets weird urges to hug Ishimaru. Maybe it's because he gets neglected a lot.

4) Zokugaku Chameleons is a much weaker team. Underestimate them all you want.

5) Everyone keeps saying that Habashira has a crush on the secretary. Ick.

* * *

At the end of the game, Monta tackled her into a bear hug.

"Forget about you being a girl!" Monta whispered to her with utmost mirth. His eyes were practically dancing with fiery joy. "You were _AMAZING_! Absolutely amazing!"

"_What_?" Shocked, Sena gawked.

"I bet you don't even need padding 'cuz with you dodging like a ninja, no one would be able to touch ya!" Then Monta made exaggerated gestures with his hands. "You like this and those guys were like WHAM!—Oh! Oh! And you should have seen the look on Habashira Rui's face when you disappeared from his clutches! You were like—like a ghost but not really!"

"_What_?" Still shocked.

"With you on the team, we'll definitely go to the finals!"

"_What_?"

"TO THE MAX!"

"NOOO!"

Poor Sena. She was hoping that Monta could help her. Guess not…

Oh, and the Devil Bats won.


	19. Family And Friends Interlude

**DISCLAIMER:** Don't own ES21 or the manga Yotsubato

* * *

**Chapter 19:** Family And Friends Interlude

* * *

"That's so immature," drawled Shizuka while examining her manicure.

Sena and the twins stopped. Little Sunao stopped because they stopped. They all stared at the twelve-year-old.

"What is?" Sena asked finally.

"Talking about Pokemon, duh."

Sena blinked owlishly. "I like Pokemon."

Shizuka stared at her with half-lidded eyes. "So?"

Taizo tugged on Sena's sleeve. "I like Pokemon too, Sena-nee."

Kageyo peered over the wall of the porch. "Hey, that squirrel reminds of a Pokemon!"

"Meowth!" giggled Sunao.

"I like Meowth," Sena announced.

"I like Pikachu better," Taizo said.

"_Everybody_ likes Pikachu!" Kageyo snorted.

"But Pikachu's awesome!" Taizo defended.

"Jigglypuff!" gurgled Sunao, throwing his arms in the air.

"Good idea, Sunao," Sena said, nodding her head. "Let's finish taking down the laundry so that I can fix these Ishimarus their Ishimaru meals."

"What the heck?" Shizuka laughed, breaking out of her so-called mature streak. "Our Ishimaru meals?"

"Well, you guys are Ishimarus, so therefore I shall call them Ishimaru meals."

"But it's too early to eat and I'm not hungry," Kageyo said.

"Same here," Taizo piped.

"We usually eat later," Shizuka added, shrugging.

"Gaoo!" Sunao pointed at a random direction.

"What a great plan, Sunao," Sena said, nodding. "Let's finish taking down the laundry so that I may do my homework."

"How can you understand what he's saying?" Kageyo said.

"You sounded stiff at that last sentence, Sena-nee," Shizuka said.

Taizo sniggered.

Giving them all a flat look, Sena plucked a pair of pants and jammed her head inside. "GYAAAH!"

"AAAH!" they all laughed.

"PANTS MAN!"

"AAAH!"

"Which is top and which is bottom? You'll never know! Ahaha!"

"Why you!" Kageyo waved her fist at Pants Man.

They all shrieked in delight as Pants Man charged at them, hands gnarled in imitations of claws.

While chasing them, no one noticed that Sinobu had entered. It only came to Sena's attention that someone else was here when Sinobu said, "What are you doing?"

She faced him, her eyes widening behind the fabric.

"Pants Man!" laughed Taizo, and he collided onto Sena's side. "Oof! Pants Man! Why did you—" He saw his older brother. "Oh. That's why."

Sinobu blinked slowly. "Kobayakawa-san, what are you doing with my pants?"

'Oooh crud.'

"…"

"…"

"…"

'Oooh crud.'

"I'm not this Kobayakawa person you speak of," Pants Man exclaimed, eliciting the high-pitched giggling behind the sofa. "I'm PANTS MAN!"

Those giggles turned into laughter.

Sinobu blinked slowly again, obviously perplexed.

Taizo applauded, amazed by Pants Man's introduction.

"Dun dun DUN!"

* * *

"It was so embarrassing!" Sena groaned aloud in her hands. "I cannot believe that he saw me like that! AUGH!"

Agon swung his legs as the bench-swing moved. He was rather amused by this.

Unsui arched a brow. "Uh, why would you jam your head in someone else's pants?"

"To entertain the children," she answered simply. "Gaaah…I can never go back there…"

The younger twin gave a bark of laughter. "You're one of a kind, Sena."

"Indeed." She paused. "Hey, that's what he said."

"Who?"

"Monta. He's my new friend at school."

"Of course it's a guy."

"Oh shut up, Agon," Unsui berated. "I think it's wonderful that Sena managed to make a friend."

"What do you mean by _managed_?" Sena asked.

Unsui pursed his lips. "Well…"

Agon chuckled.

Unsui palmed his face.

Sena had a random moment. "So yeah, I'm crashing at your place tonight."

The twins exchanged looks.

"My mom said yes."

"Sena," Unsui exclaimed, shocked. "You can't decide that without our consent!"

"I'm okay with it," Agon said with a shrug.

"But what about Oji-san?" Unsui argued. "He doesn't know about this!"

"Your grandpa loves me!" Sena said with cheer.

"Oji-san can hardly think for himself! Not with that condition he can't!"

Then the Kongos' grandpa came outside. Right on time. "Anyooone want pink lemonaaade?"

"Oji-san, do you love me?" Sena asked.

The old man blinked slower than Sinobu. There was a long pause. "Anyooone want pink lemonaaade?"

"See?" Sena pointed. "He loves me so much that he's asking if I want pink lemonade."

Unsui shook his head. "Fine, you can stay."

"Hoorah."

* * *

"That's so stupid," Agon announced.

"What is?" Sena looked next to him. "Oh, yeah, that is stupid."

"Oraaa! I wanna see!" Donatello leaned on Sena's head (Sena was disgruntled by this) and looked. "ORA! What the hell?"

"What's the commotion about?" Pappy peered over Sena's shoulder, and then snorted. "Oi, Reiji, come look at this!"

"What is it?" Reiji came near, strangely keeping his distance with Sena. "Oh, I see. A useless product, I'd say."

"Who in their right minds would buy that?" Donatello said, almost scandalized.

"If there's something spectacular to see, move over." Unsui added afterwards, "Yeah, pretty spectacular alright."

"Ain't it?" Agon smirked.

"What is it, guys?" Mamori pushed herself between Pappy and Donatello and saw what had them looking. "Oh, a Sakuraba Haruto keychain."

"And girls just love it." Agon rolled his eyes.

"Agon would be the kind of person to buy that," Sena said, and then got a flick on the forehead. "Ow!"

"Chibi trash," the dreadlock-haired boy put in affectionately.

* * *

"Your brother thinks I'm a weirdo," Sena insisted. "I'm serious!"

Ishimaru tried not to laugh. "W-well, I'll talk to him about that then."

"Good." She nodded with all the seriousness. "And tell your siblings that Pants Man is retiring."

"What? Why? They love Pants Man!"

"Pants Man had it with all the humiliation! Pants Man is retiring!"

"But it only happened once, Sena-kun."

Sena frowned. "Yeah…but still…"

Ishimaru laughed.

* * *

"What did you do to him?"

Sena looked up, puzzled. "Whaddya mean? And who?"

"I mean Reiji. It's as if you stuck a stick up his ass." Agon nestled next to the girl.

Sena paused. "Thank you for that lovely image."

He ignored the remark and pursued on. "So? What did you do?"

"You mean what I did to make him avoid me again?"

"Yeah, but this time he's sticking around…just not with you."

"That was like last time!"

"You can see him. He's visible."

"…True." The girl frowned and then sighed. "I don't know what I did, Agon. We made up, yeah, but I'm not sure what the problem is _now_. Reiji is being difficult." With that said, she flopped on her back on the grass.

Agon did the same, pillowing his head with his hands. "Oh really?"

"Yes really. I considered confronting him, but he keeps avoiding me! Sure we talk, but our conversations only last for ten seconds!"

"I thought you didn't like talking."

"Oh lay off, Kongo-san. Just because I hardly say anything in class doesn't mean I'm the same around you guys."

He propped an arm, his elbow holding his side as he face her. He smirked. "Oh really?"

Sena rolled her eyes. "Yes really. Must be some idiocy fumes emitting from your pores. You know what the guys said about me in the football club?"

"No, what?"

"They said that I'm silly! Me! _Silly_! That's the first time I ever heard anyone call me that—well, except for you guys, of course."

"You must be improving, trash."

"I don't think so…Mmm, maybe I am. I dunno. I really dunno."

"You are still kind of dimwitted," Agon chuckled.

"And you're still a jerk," she grumbled. Agon flicked her on the forehead. "OW! I thought you stopped doing that since the year before I left to Canada! Why now?"

"Who knows? Maybe I'm feeling sadistic around you."

"Yeah, and I must be one heck of a masochist to keep running my mouth," she groused, plucking a piece of grass.

Agon suppressed saying that Sena changed for the better. She really had, and in these few months. She didn't show signs of low self-esteem nowadays (well, not very much) and she became accustomed to hold up with conversations. Though despite this improvement, Agon preferred the old Sena who showed signs of vulnerability and timidity. However, she was still dependent, so the girl wasn't completely gone. He liked it how she needed someone to depend on since she can't do anything on her own, disregarding her demonstration of independency through babysitting.

He knew that the girl needed to earn money to aid her mother, but why didn't she come to him? He was rich and could support her! But for some reason she didn't. She just did all this on her own. Heck, she didn't even complain as much about Hiruma and football as the first couple weeks! And what's more, she befriended a guy named Monta. Was his Sena growing up already?

Agon would never admit this, but he was scared. Scared that Sena would someday leave him because of her newfound independent nature, and that put damage on his pride. It was Hiruma's fault. It was all his fault, that blonde demon! He brainwashed Sena and now she's going off playing a dangerous game on the field with her _crippled legs_! What the hell is that idiot doing putting Sena in strife? One of these days, Agon is going to maul the bastard.

"Whoa!"

Agon jerked from his stupor.

"A ladybug!" Sena gently scooped the red beetle onto her palm. "Agon, look!"

Well…It doesn't seem like she was growing up anytime soon anyway.

"Adorable." He flicked the bug away.

"ACK! Agon!"

"It's not gonna die!"

* * *

Mamori pulled up a simple blue dress and smiled in satisfaction. "Say, Pappy, wouldn't Sena look cute in this?"

"Why, Mamori, I daresay she would!" The Mongolian boy pulled up a pink top. "Say, Mamori, wouldn't Sena look dazzling in this?"

"Why, Pappy!" Mamori giggled. "You certainly have a good eye for this."

"Gaah," Sena groaned. "Kill me now."

"How do you think I feel?" Donatello grumbled. He lifted his arms (or at least tried to) that were weighed with several shopping bags. "I'm pretty darn sure I have my blood circulation cut off!"

"I wanna go home," she whimpered.

* * *

"Sena-nee, it's alright! Sinobu-nii understood," assured Kageyo.

"I don't know…" Despite her obvious reluctance, Sena walked inside the house.

"He's not here anyway," said Shizuka.

"Well, I can see that. He has club duties, right?"

"Yup."

"Yup."

"Ne, Sena-nee?" Taizo tugged her sleeve. "Was what Nii-chan said true?"

"What was what true?" She looked down at the boy.

"That…that Pants Man is really retiring?"

She nodded solemnly. "Yes, I'm sorry. Pants Man was growing old and died."

"Oh, I see…"

Everyone was sad.

From her bag, Sena pulled out a giant cosplay horse head and jammed it onto her head. "GYAHAHAHA! I'm Horse Monster!" she screeched while flailing her arms madly.

"Kyaa!" the girls cried.

"ARGH!" Taizo cried.

Sunao was taking a nap.

"AAAH!"

"I'm going to eat you!"

"But horses don't eat kids!"

"That's why I'm a monster! GYAHAHAHA!"

"AAAH!"

"GYAHAHAHA!"


	20. Team Entrance Meeting

**Chapter 20:** Team Entrance Meeting

* * *

Sena, on her way to school, was trying to text her former teacher, Ebenezer Almond, through Aunty Mio's phone. It was an accidental swap: their phones were lying on the table, and without knowing, Sena took her aunt's while thinking it was hers. Now, this made her somewhat worried because with her poor phone in her aunt's evil clutches, who knows what the woman would do. Anyway, she recently discovered this when the phone vibrated, and at the moment Sena was trying to hold up a texting conversation with Ebenezer.

Texting was rather slow and frustrating, especially to those new-timers like Sena.

So on her way to school, a familiar voice hollered at her. "OI! Sleepy secretary girl!"

Monta came running towards her while waving a stack of parchments in his hand.

"Oh, hey there," she greeted.

"Take a look at this!" He skipped the greeting (fine by her) and shoved a piece of paper at her face (still fine).

It seemed to be that of a notice. There was a cute cartoonish picture of Eyeshield 21 giving the whole world a thumbs-up. "Last minute team entrance meeting," Sena read off the parchment. "Monday, after school, 3:30. You even get to savor our tasty snacks."

"C'mon!" He grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her along.

"WAH!"

There was a line behind the stand of Kariya Cream Puffs, in which Sena immediately recognized because that was where Mamori would buy her favorite snack of all time. And there, situated amidst the line, was Kurita, having a dreadfully sleepy look on his face. It was then that realization dawned upon him.

"So…the tasty snacks are going to be cream puffs?" she asked Monta.

Monta nodded. "Yeah. I'm wondering how many we should get."

"Ten, I think. These are pretty extravagant stuff." She shot a curious look at the big student. "What's wrong with him?"

"I heard that he was so excited with the meeting that he didn't sleep at all."

"Ehe…He holds up the line well."

When it was their turn to order, Sena and Monta were about to chorus, "Ten please", when all of a sudden Kurita woke up from his nap and screamed out to the heavens, "GIVE ME ONE HUNDRED!"

And so there you have it.

"Good—freakin'—flip!" Sena struggled with her boxes of cream puffs, juggling them as they went. 'How could he buy ONE HUNDRED? What the heck!' But when she had a good look at Kurita… 'Well…I guess it makes sense why the fellow's so big.'

"Good thing that the three of us came!" Monta chirped, doing pretty well with his share.

"This is great!" Kurita laughed behind them, catching up. "Last year I came and it was rather tough!"

Sena blinked. "Last year?" she reiterated.

"Back then it was just me and Hiruma. We also made flyers and held an entrance meeting! Had the cream puffs ready and prepared…" He then trailed off, a blank and solemn look creeping on his face. "But you know…no one came."

The walk to school remained silent. What Sena could think about it was, 'Seriously awkward…'

* * *

Although it was horrible to do so since she heard Kurita's sad tale (it wasn't really that sad), Sena still wished that no one would come to the entrance meeting. Why? For one particular selfish reason: To get off the football team. If there aren't anymore eligible players, then the Devil Bats could cease to exist any longer. What's more, Hiruma can't keep on using borrowed players from other clubs; he would face the consequences sooner or later, like a united mutiny.

It really did seem that Sena disliked football that much, to be willing to risk someone's dream. Well, Sena was never really the cliché heroine of wanting everyone to try their hardest and set their goals beyond their limits and other moral crap. She was hands-down facing what the _now_ she has got to do and regarding to _future_ afterwards. And this…runningback position was a stranger on her agenda. Well, technically, it's been on her agenda for quite a long time, but she refuses to accept it.

'I really hope no one comes!' Sena said inwardly, throwing glances at the door.

"I really hope someone comes!" Monta said next to her, looking rather nervous.

They were seated on stools with a table before them and a poster taped on the edge of the table. It seemed professional, Sena had to admit; however, it was a waste of time since no one was going to come. That much she was pretty confident in.

And so they sat there for fifteen minutes. Sena woke up from her nap and blinked blearily. "Huh?"

"You're awake," she heard Monta's voice say.

"Yeah…" Her eyes moved onto the big student who was snoring lightly. "But he's not…"

"Should we wake him up? I mean, Hiruma-san might come up any time soon—"

Too late. Hiruma entered the club with a sharp kick on the door. His gaze landed on the other second-year and he sneered with distaste. And just like a gunman from the old west, he whipped out two wasabi tubes skillfully, and then squirted two globs down Kurita's nose.

"EEYAAA!"

'Yeah, that must have burned.'

"Fucking fatass!" Hiruma barked. "How long are you gonna sleep?"

'Never fall asleep before him.' Sena rubbed the sleep out of her eye. 'Good thing I woke up on time.'

A hand landed on her head, causing her to take a quick breath of surprise. "Oi, fucking chibi and monkey, get the drinks and serve 'em out," ordered the blonde.

Her eyes went wide. "Wait, you don't mean…"

He grinned wickedly. "Guess it came upon _my_ favor, eh?"

So he _knew_…

'The butt-head…'

As the two first-years set out to work, Monta whispered to her, "What did he mean by that, Sena?" But the boy didn't receive a straight answer since the girl kept muttering incoherent things under her breath. He felt a surge of pity for her and yet he didn't know why.

With the drinks done being poured, Monta and Sena made it outside carefully without spilling the drinks. She heard Hiruma order Kurita to get to work, Kurita making a noise of surprise, and rushed outside. Sena could only imagine what mirth the big guy was feeling from seeing a whole lot of boys waiting to be interviewed.

'Figures,' Sena thought with bitter amusement.

* * *

'I hate this.'

"When we determine the positions, we ask what the person wants," Hiruma drawled, leaning back in his seat. "But we also need to see how fitting the person is for that position.

'Tra la la.'

The easiest way to distinguish a person is to find out whether he's an offence or defense player," Kurita said brightly.

'I wanna GO HOME.'

"So how do ya tell which one's which?" Monta asked.

'I mean, it's a simple, itty bitty wish: I WANT TO GO HOME.'

Hiruma grinned. "From how they sit."

'But of course, I can never get what I want. I didn't even get that videogame for Christmas last year. Nope.'

"PAY ATTENTION, SHRIMP!" With that said, Sena received a painful blow on her head coming from a rolled up magazine. ("UWAH! Ow!" "H-Hiruma-kun!" "Che. The fucking shrimp deserved it.")

Kurita and Hiruma went on with their explanation: An offence player would be an example of a secret agent, always ready to go and up for battle, such as conducting the mission with fair accuracy—therefore an agent; whereas a defense player would be an example of a wild man, one not scared going on a rampage and has more muscle over brains, like a predator mostly conjuring strength to catch its prey—therefore a wild man.

Offence would sit with legs closed and upright. Defense would sit with legs open and in a slouch.

Sena had fun categorizing which position her friends were definitely in. 'Donatello is obviously defense. Unsui is offence. Reiji is offence AND defense—he's a hybrid. I think it's the same with Pappy. Let's see…Agon is defense but sometimes he's a questionable one too…Uh…The only normal ones are Donatello and Unsui. Hmm.' The end.

"Hey Sena," Monta said, poking her, "you're an offence! I'm a defense!"

"It's not like I have a choice," she snorted. "I wear a skirt."

"And if you wear pants?"

"Shut up, Monta."

"I'm an offence," Kurita said, smiling cheerfully. "That's just the basis of classifying."

Their first boy to interview was a tall and skinny boy with a receding hairline. He was a nervous thing who was abrupt with his movements.

"Offence," everyone said in unison. It was obvious.

"Um…I'm Yukimitsu Manabu, second-year, class four," the boy said with a slight stammer.

Hiruma perked up. "Second-year?"

"C-can't second-years j-join?"

Just before Hiruma could tell him off, Kurita interrupted. "No, no, of course you may join!"

It was placed in Sena's position as the first questionnaire to question the bloke, but all of a sudden Sena was feeling nervous. Never had she gone through something like this. She could simply ask him ANY question relative to football, but…her shyness had to act up now. 'ARRRGH!'

Sena the Shy One.

"S-Sena," Mamori whispered next to her, "you could ask him why he wanted to join American football."

"A-ah, right!" Sena nodded hastily. "So, why'd you wanna join?"

Yukimitsu grimaced slightly. "I've been…attending cram school since first grade." 'Holy moley.' "My parents have forbidden me to attend to any extracurricular." He lifted his chin, a hopeful shine in his eyes. "Third years have to prepare for exams…and it'd be such a pity if I finish my time in high school like this, so I would like to leave with great memories."

'Awww!' Sena liked this one.

Hiruma didn't. "Fucking memories?" he snapped viciously. "We're here to win, fucking baldy!"

"I—I _will_ try to help the team win!" Yukimitsu rushed in to say. "O-of course! E-even though I'm useless at work, I will do my very best!"

Mamori made a choking sound. Everyone looked at her.

"I-I'm sorry," she said, giggling sheepishly. "It's just that…Yukimitsu-san and Sena are very, very…different."

'What?'

"Now that you mention it," Monta mused, rubbing his chin, "Sena would never want to do anything with work, especially when it's hard."

'Hey…'

"I think Yukimitsu-san would set a fine example for Sena," Mamori decided, nodding and smiling in decision.

Sena's forehead thunked against the table as Yukimitsu blushed.

Hiruma looked contemplative. "Hmmm."

The second boy to be interviewed happened to be small package of extreme power. Just…literally. He was shorter than Sena and Monta, and had tackled through the door and rolled around like a tumbleweed. Everyone was shocked.

"Wha—what the…?" Kurita stuttered. "Wh-who is this?"

"Who knows," Hiruma snorted. "But one thing is obvious that he's a defense."

No kidding.

"First year! Class one!" the tyke shouted, looking up. This sudden turn had reactions going on. "Ko-Komusubi! KOMUSUBI DAIKICHI!"

"WTH," Sena deadpanned.

"What?" Monta faced her inquisitively. "W…TH?"

"It's an American slang," she said, waving her hand dismissively. "One of the few I kind of know."

The tyke went on without pausing. He looked at Kurita and cried out, "Ap-apprentice!"

Monta and Sena exchanged looks.

"APPRENTICE! APPRENTICE!" Komusubi screamed. Kurita looked kind of intimidated, hahaha.

Sena eyed him warily. 'Does he need a straightjacket?'

"Are you saying that you want to become Kurita-kun's apprentice?" Mamori decoded easily.

Komusubi nodded furiously.

"So that means that you wish to become a lineman?" Kurita asked.

Komusubi nodded more furiously.

"This is great! More friends in the defensive and offensive line!" Kurita exclaimed with gusto. "Let's work hard together!"

"Sena," Monta and Mamori interjected. Sena looked away, puffing her cheeks.

Komusubi was smiling so widely and his eyes were brimming from the sheer happiness. "RAAAWWWRR!" And with that said, Komusubi dashed out of the club.

"Kekeke," Hiruma cackled, glancing up from his laptop. "He's totally the lineman type."

During the interviews, most boys wanted to join the American football club mainly because of Eyeshield 21. Sena was rather flustered by this as they went on and on about how awesome Eyeshield 21 was for the player's moves and loads of touchdowns. There were others who were impressed with Hiruma's throwing ability and there were those who wished to obtain fame by playing (possibly by the works of Sakuraba Haruto and Aunty Mio's disguise as Eyeshield).

Monta, on the other hand, was irked by this. No one seemed to appreciate his catching ability and was shocked when he saw the statistics of what the boys had basically come for. It was fundamentally hilarious for Hiruma's part.

"Alrighty! Before the next game is broadcasted, I'm gonna be the captain of the team!" Monta declared. "Topple Eyeshield 21!"

Sena arched a brow. "What?"

He grinned. "We both comrades and heated rivals!"

"I refuse," she said flatly.

"MUKYAA!"

'Sometimes,' Sena thought glumly, 'I wonder if these people forget that I'm a female.'

The next person was a complete sleaze. He _swaggered_ inside and seated himself comfortably while wearing a smirk full of arrogance. 'It's Agon revived!'

"I'm Mitaku. First year in class three," he said. "When it comes to sports, I'm pretty good at it. Right now, I'm just jumping from club to club." He cocked his head, smirk growing. "There doesn't seem to be very many members here. If you'd be willing to let me show up now and then, I'll consider joining."

Sena was used to this kind of behavior. After all, she had Agon as a friend. But as for Monta, well…It was obvious he didn't like this guy. He was growling quietly, glaring at Mitaku.

"Hiruma-sempai, I really respect you," Mitaku continued. "You have both plenty of funds and minions. I wish I can become like you."

'Ah. A Hiruma wannabe. Don't get too many of those nowadays.'

In the end, the three friends (apparently dubbed as the Huh Huh Bros) never showed up, much to Kurita's disappointment. Sena mulled over this, thinking that there wasn't any reason for those three to join because they had no interest in the sport and was blackmailed. It was plain to see why they didn't come to the entrance meeting.

"They probably got freaked out during the match against the Chameleons," Kurita assumed sadly.

"We don't need wusses with no determination. If those sorts of people join, they'd drop out fast," Hiruma snorted while typing on his laptop. 'A multitasker! WHOA!'

"I wish all the people who came for the interviews would last until the very end," Mamori put in softly.

"I don't want teammates leaving anymore…" Kurita ducked his head.

Sena watched as Hiruma stared off into space. No doubt about it that he was brewing up some trouble. And she was right.

"Looks like it's time for an entrance trial," he announced, closing his laptop.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for those who reviewed! You have encouraged me to continue this story and update faster. I hope you'd enjoy the next.

**By the way:** Thax _Dante96_ for reviewing. I feel compelled to tell you that the reason why Reiji is still avoiding Sena is not because of any love interests, but I think it's something more…idiotic and dramatic…Hmmm…Well, it was a really good guess anyway.


	21. Hell Tower, Heaven Tower

**Chapter 21:** Hell Tower, Heaven Tower

**A/N:** The title serves as a metaphorical representation, though Hell Tower is quite literal.

* * *

It was a hot day today.

Sena hated it.

She was more accustomed to Canada's cool temperature, and wowee, from transitioning the locations so suddenly had her getting nasty sunburns within ten minutes! She was real happy when Ebenezer decided to move out of California. Hoorah.

Anyway, Hiruma made an announcement to those who would like to join the Devil Bats must be in their gym clothes for the entrance trial. The boys were gathered down at the school's track and were sharing ideas of what this so-called "Hell Tower" is. Oh, if they only knew.

Sena fanned herself with a parchment as Monta groaned aloud. "Augh. It doesn't feel like the month of May…"

"What a lovely day!" Hiruma chirped, which was disturbing. And why was he wearing ALL BLACK in weather like this? Was he in the depths of despair? "The hotter the better?"

Yup. Depths of despair.

"ARRGH! I'm gonna cut you up!" was the sudden roar. Jyuumonji, Togano, and Kuroki dashed after Komusubi with killer intent and Sena vaguely wondered what Komusubi did to anger them. Kurita, noticing the presence of the Huh Huh Bros, had a huge grin on his face, thinking that they were here to partake in the event. So the big fella grabbed the trio and threw on the previous football garb they wore from the last game.

"Not again," Togano grumbled, eyeing his uniform with distaste.

"One last time," Jyuumonji promised, glowering at the oblivious Kurita. "Just one last time. We fail and we can kiss this place goodbye."

"Yeah, that'll be nice, wouldn't it?" Sena said.

"YOU!" manga-boy and fish-lips exclaimed with utmost horror, pointing at her.

"Now I truly understand how you feel," Jyuumonji groused to Sena. "I just wish this whole thing would blow over."

Sena nodded understandingly (really). "If only life would be benevolent enough."

With everyone here, it was time to take the train, much to everyone's confusion. Sena was aware though—she knew that with an evil mastermind such as Hiruma, the boys won't simply be running up and down the stairs at school as they predicted. Oh no. Something much, much more terrifying will be their examination.

Although…Sena never would have suspected it to be the great Tokyo Tower.

Hiruma must be begging to get carcasses afterwards.

'He really is insane,' Sena thought, head tilting backwards from looking high up at the looming figure. 'With something that tall and big, there's no way anyone can finish the trial!'

"Kekeke!" Hiruma casually waved his black book in the air. "We've got the tower booked for today."

'This guy's information network is scary…'

From the corner of her eye, Sena caught sight of Mamori standing next to a giant ice vending machine. Before her was a tub filled with ice. How curious was it for that large amount of ice to be there.

"Are the ice cubes ready?" Hiruma asked, propping his gun against his shoulder.

"Plenty," Mamori replied.

The blonde nodded and turned to face the crowd. "Listen up!" he barked. "The rules are simple! The goal is in the Special Observatory. The fucking fatso is waiting up there for some ice." He indicated the high point of the building with his gun. "You guys have to bring the ice. Bring as much as you want and feel free to come back for more if they melt. You pass even with one speck of ice at the goal you're qualified for the team!"

Sena sighed. Hiruma was nearly as extreme as Aunty Mio.

"Ahaha…How scary…"

She blinked and looked at her side. "Ishimaru-sempai!" she said, smiling. "You actually came!"

The captain of the track and field rubbed his neck. "Well, I had to since you insisted, but now I'm having some doubts." He glanced warily at the tower.

It was true that Sena persuaded Ishimaru to come to the trial. Ever since their last game, Sena felt…ill at ease at the fact that he was neglected. Of course, it wasn't as if the others intended on ignoring him—it was just that there was something about him that makes him so invisible. Begrudgingly so, Sena knew she too had been inattentive of his presence even though she herself was invisible.

It was rather unlike her _but_ she was compelled to do something to help the boy become apparent as any other person. It just didn't feel right to have someone else be duller than she was, and she hoped that this trial would give him a head-start.

It was incredibly astonishing how Ishimaru's younger siblings were much more noticeable than their older brother. Sena could tell that Shizuka was one of the popular girls in her school, and the twins were well-liked by everyone. She couldn't say much about Sinobu, however, since they barely associate with one another, but intuition told her that the second oldest Ishimaru was much more popular than the mild-natured brother.

She shook her head. "I trust you, Ishimaru-sempai. Now you have to put all you've got in this. Okay?"

He looked down at the girl and put on a smile, albeit nervous. "Whatever you say, Sena-kun."

Sena grinned. "Hey!" she called over her shoulder to Monta. "I've found your competition!"

Ishimaru's eyes widened as Monta stormed right over. "Hmmm." Monta examined the second-year with a critical eye. "A one-on-one match, eh?"

"Eh?" Ishimaru gulped.

"Seeing that you have well-toned long legs, I can't beat you with sprinting, but I can beat you with my leaping power!" Monta grabbed Ishimaru and to the tub of ice. "C'mon!"

"Have fun!" she called to them.

Behind her, a gun went off.

"HIII!"

Hiruma roared in laughter.

'Yeah, I really hate it when he does that.'

* * *

Because Sena couldn't strain herself unless she wanted to make herself immobile forever, she sat next to Mamori as an assistant.

"These cubes melt fast," Sena noted, observing the ice turning into water on her palm seconds later.

"Sugar was added to make the ice melt faster," Mamori said. "I think it was to make this more challenging."

Screams came from the tower.

"Yeah," Sena agreed. "Challenging."

Minutes later, Ishimaru and Monta came rushing towards them with water-filled bags. Neither said a word as they dumped the contents out and refilled with haste.

There were more boys returning to get their bags refilled, and Sena wondered how long will it take for them to give up. _Obviously_ the majority will.

From a close distance, Sena saw the Huh Huh Bros ambling their way to the ice tub. She knew what they were planning, and it was to pretend to climb and go back home. Jyuumonji collected a few ice cubes and exchanged a few words with her as his friends looked at him dubiously, as if they don't understand why he was talking to her.

'Jeez, can't those two get over it? I mean, they brought it upon themselves.'

Yeah, they still hated her guts.

Komusubi came along and scooped up the ice and filled his bag all the way up. This shocked the boys. The little guy saw the small amount in their bags and sneered, thus alerting their indignation.

"THAT BASTARD!"

"I thought you weren't going to do anything," Sena said, watching with interest as the boys hauled in mounds of ice in their bags.

"Shut up, Kobayakawa," snapped fish-lips. The trio went off.

"How rude," sniffed Mamori. "Are you okay, Sena?"

The younger girl smiled in humor despite herself. "Yeah, just thinking how ironic this is all turning out to be."

Boys and their tempers.

* * *

"Um, Yukimitsu-san, are you sure you're not pushing yourself too much?" Mamori asked worriedly.

The hazard-looking boy waved dismissively. "It's alright," he breathed out tiredly. "I…I gotta do this."

He collected an enormous bag of ice (bigger than Komusubi's!) and hauled it away up in the tower.

"Sena, you could learn so much from that person."

Sena grimaced.

* * *

"Dammit! I give up!" That Mitaku guy fumed, marching away. "I thought because there are fewer members I could use the funds for whatever I want! This isn't worth it!"

"As if Hiruma-san would let him do that," Sena snorted.

"So true," Mamori concurred.

"I'm going home too," said another.

"This is impossible!"

"Someone non-human can finish that."

Mamori watched as they all left, somewhat saddened at the lessening of potentials leaving the club.

Sena was thrilled.

* * *

"No one else is down there," Mamori said as she and Sena entered the room

In the room, there was Kurita and Komusubi enjoying their cold treats while pouring high on syrup. Ishimaru and Monta were pointing out the window, and then noticed her. While they rushed to her in greeting, she noticed that the Huh Huh Bros were here as well. She suspected as much seeing how they and Komusubi had some sort of unofficial rivalry with one another, so of course they couldn't give up.

"I can't believe you actually did it," Sena said.

"What! You doubt my skills?" Monta posed theatrically. "I'm amazing!"

"It was hard," Ishimaru admitted, "but it was really worth it."

"It was?" Sena looked up, somewhat hopeful.

"Yes. It was like a week's worth of training. Now I'll be better at track and field."

"Dude, you should convert to American football," Monta said eagerly. "It's way better than any other sport."

"Like baseball?" Sena put in.

"No way! Baseball is the MAX!"

Hiruma got out of his seat and announced the end of the trial. Kurita, rather unsure with that, requested that they should extend the time of it; however, the quarterback rejected that idea.

"Make sure you bring up enough ice. That was the purpose of this trial: You will survive as long as you have determination," Hiruma said, idly tapping his black book on his shoulder.

_SPLAT!_

Everyone's attention was now focused on Yukimitsu who fell on top of his bag. Sena winced in sympathy of what horrendous toil the guy was going through, but couldn't understand why he did it. He was a willowy thing, totally unfit in the world of muscles and sweat—he should just stay put in his bookworm area and not deal with this labor. And yet he did it anyway. Was he _that_ desperate to make great high school memories?

It was a fact that Yukimitsu was admirable, but completely suicidal. Sort of.

Kurita grabbed the bag and emptied it into a bucket. "It all melted," he stated despairingly.

Mamori and Sena knelt down next to the damp second-year. Ick. Oh well, they gotta do something.

Monta and Ishimaru kept by close just in case if they were needed.

"Oh, there's still one left." Their eyes darted to Hiruma who pointed at the bucket. "The fucking baldy passed!"

At that moment, Yukimitsu smiled the brightest than anyone else in the world.

* * *

"Do you have your shock-gun with you?" Mamori asked. "Your pepper-spray?"

"Mamo-nee, just because that Habashira guy was about to strike me doesn't mean that was the first time," Sena sighed. "I'm fine. I've been through with these kinds of situations before, remember?"

The older girl looked reluctant but gave in. "If you say so. I'll see you tomorrow then!"

"Bye Mamo-nee!"

"Bye Sena."

The group departed. Monta and Ishimaru volunteered to help the nearly unconscious Yukimitsu to home. Komusubi shadowed after his idol, a gleam in his eyes (haha, cute). Hiruma just vanished, in which scared half of them. The Huh Huh Bros went on their own way too.

Or so she thought.

"It's getting pretty late. Are you sure you wanna walk home by yourself?"

She nearly jumped (hopped, hobbled, whatever) in fright. Underneath the light of the lamppost, she saw Jyuumonji. "J-Jyuumonji! Don't do that! I had to will myself from not zapping you since you sounded so familiar!" she berated furiously.

"You'd never know. It is dangerous for a girl to be out on her own at this hour."

She groaned. "Not you too…"

"Hey, I'm just trying to follow the code of conduct." He shrugged.

She eyed him accusingly. "Since when did you follow that particular rule?"

"Meh."

"That's not an answer." Sena walked on and Jyuumonji caught up to her.

"Sure it can. You use it all the time."

"That's _my_ thing, not yours. You can't go stealing other people's phrases."

"That's not a phrase, Sena."

"Meh."

"Touché."

"Say, why are you here and not with your friends?" she asked curiously, giving him a sidelong glance.

"Who knows?" he said absently. "Just felt like talkin' to ya."

"You always do nowadays."

"Maybe I'm trying to squeeze info out of you for revenge."

"Careful, Jyuumonji," Sena said, lips quirking upwards. "You don't want to get me paranoid."

"I guess I know why they say not to judge a book by its cover," he said, smiling cynically. "In the beginning, I thought you would be a defenseless little thing, and days later I'm constantly reminded that I got my ass whooped by said thing."

"So I'm a thing now, am I?"

They went on talking, even as they enter the convenience store (Sena needed to buy chocolate—her cycle is starting to hurt again) they didn't let the flow halt. They talked about the Huh Huh Bros' official team membership (Jyuumonji frowned at both the nickname and the membership), their idea on how to destroy the Devil Bats (a joke), how to get back at Hiruma (this one was a joke too), Komusubi (Sena laughed at Jyuumonji on this one), and what Sena could do to make Togano and Kuroki to stop hating her (Jyuumonji said that they'll get over it soon, but she had her doubts).

It was fun, being with Jyuumonji that is. Strange on how this sudden friendship (yes, they moved on from acquaintanceship to friendship) bloomed. Then Sena thought about their conversations: Conversations with Monta were loud and energetic, and she didn't mind that the boy did most of the talking; she preferred to listen to his humorous stories. Conversations with Jyuumonji were calming and light-hearted—it reminded her days with the Kongo twins. It was interesting.

Eventually, they fell into companionable silence. Side by side, they walked. Jyuumonji, who was following where Sena was heading, and Sena, who was enjoying the peacefulness of the night.

"I don't get it."

She blinked at the abruptness. "What…don't you get?"

He hesitated a bit. "What you said was right: People don't notice you even though you're plainly right there. In class, sometimes in the club…You're almost as non-existent as that second-year guy!"

Was he thinking about this…for how long? "You mean Ishimaru-sempai?"

"Yeah, him, whatever. Point is, I just don't see why people can't notice you like how I notice you."

"Jyuumonji, the only reason why you notice me more is because of our talk that other day. If we have never bothered interacting with one another, you'd be the same as any other person—and that's by involuntarily neglecting me."

His brows knitted together. "What do you mean?"

She sighed, wondering why she bothered. "I mean…I'm a _boring_ person, Jyuumonji, or at least that's what people see me as. I'm a boring person who is quiet and introverted. I'm no good at socializing with most people so I prefer eating lunch by myself or with Mamo-nee. I keep to myself because I don't know how to share myself with others other than with my childhood friends. I'm…just that loner girl who sits by herself in the corner, you know?"

"If you're having a hard time making your point clear, then what do you think you're doing now?"

"Oh Jyuumonji, that's not it—this is different! You just asked me a complicated question and I'm trying to answer it. And besides, you're different than others. Like Monta and Kurita-san and Ishimaru-sempai, and probably even Hiruma. But I'm different too. Oh, I don't know! I'm just…" She trailed off, struggling with what to say. Before she had the chance to jabber pointless sentences again, Jyuumonji cut her off.

"You're much more amazing than you give yourself credit for, Sena," he said softly. "You just don't see it."

"I don't know, Jyuumonji," she said, smiling dryly. "I've spent the past fifteen years living my life like this, no matter what country I'm in—Japan, Canada, America…But you know, I admit that this is something new. I never really had someone like you talk with me before."

"What do you mean someone like me?"

"Well, remember how we first met? You and your friends came up to me and asked what I was doing, then you guys goofed around, and at that moment I thought I might have found people I could actually be myself with." Her smile became rueful. "But then Kurita-san came along, and you three used violence on him. Him, not knowing what it was, demonstrated how a lineman should position himself and accidentally flung you backwards."

"Ah." Jyuumonji nodded, remembering that day.

"I finished the day wearily, and I think I was barely conscious when you guys assaulted me. Like I told you before, it was on reflex of why I tazed Togano, and that was what caused your hatred for me, right?"

Scar-face tensed. "It wasn't that I hated you, Sena." He paused. "Well, I hated a lot of things. My life, my school, my teachers, and my old man generally. I guess at some point I hated you too since you were someone who I failed to overcome, and what's more, I found myself humiliated that you were a girl who could barely reach my shoulders. Then…I found out that you were Eyeshield, and that baffled me, but not as much as when you told me that you were crippled."

"How about my life being abducted nearly everyday?"

"Okay, that one too."

"Yeah…What a jump we made—metaphorically speaking. I never had an encounter like that once before. Probably once or twice, but with you…it's seems a bit more…ironic, don't you think?"

"I think I know what you're talking about." He licked his chapped lips before continuing, "And you're right. I probably am different, but that might be because I had my fair share of life issues, just not as traumatic as yours."

"Monta and Kurita-san never experienced such, I can tell," Sena said. "Monta is just a genuine person where you cannot find anywhere else. It's…incredible. And Kurita-san is the same as well. I just can't believe my luck that I've stumbled upon such kind people."

"I've been missing out then," he chuckled.

"Shush you." She punched his arm, not that her punches could ever make skin ache. "If you got to spend time with someone, if you try, then it'll be revealed to you the best qualities of that person. You'll find yourself closer to that person and accept for who he or she is."

"Has that ever happen to you?" he asked.

"You can say that," she laughed.

"A childhood friend?"

"Yes. Agon is a great example. When we met for the first time, Agon was kind of a…jerk. He still is, but we all got used to it. Sort of."

Jyuumonji raised an eyebrow. "You still friends with him?"

"Yup. I know all about him, and I know how or what he's going through. I can tell that if he never had us as his friends, he and his brother would be suffering."

"A bit conceited, are we?"

"Heck no," she snorted, and then took interest on chipping of the pavement. "I simply know…because he had a more difficult childhood than I had. Sure, I had my life on the line frequently and spent school as a nobody, but Agon was raised by a single mother who worked hours and hours and hours…and knew that his father was out there somewhere. Was he out drinking? Was he fooling around with other women? Who knows. It just put a stake on his heart always wondering about that."

Sena mention about her also being raised by a single mother. Mihae was a strong woman who recovered after the death of her husband when Sena was one-years-old; nonetheless, the woman couldn't warrant herself to find a new love. Why is that? But that doesn't matter at the moment, and Sena wasn't technically raised by one lone person—Aunty Mio was there.

"So?" Jyuumonji shrugged. "My old man does whatever the hell he wants and I can care less."

"There's a difference between not minding and minding, Jyuumonji, and when you do mind, well…it gets to you." Sena sighed wistfully. "Agon's older brother, Unsui, was successful on placing his mind on other things, but Agon wasn't able to do that. He was a young boy and he wondered why his father would abandon his wife to deal with all these hardships."

"He couldn't just move on with life?"

"No, and I don't think he wanted to. From what he told me, his mother used to cry until she fell asleep, and that really haunted him. Whether it may be the stress getting to her or that she received harassers from work, I don't know. I'm sure Miki-baa-chan would have collapsed six years prior to now if it weren't for my aunt."

"Your aunt?"

"Aunty Mio met Baa-chan back in high school and reunited years later. Aunty Mio helped Baa-chan, and I eventually met the twins. But if this never happened, if Baa-chan had already grown ill and married that horrible man she met years before, her sons would've grown up bitter." Sena looked up, meeting Jyuumonji's eyes. "Agon told me that before me, he had no friends at all."

Jyuumonji didn't say anything; nonetheless, the glint in his eyes urged Sena to continue.

"He purposefully isolated himself, thinking that he didn't need friends. Friends wouldn't help make his mother's life better, that's what he thought. Yet rather hiding away, he put on a façade. He did what he can to catch everyone's attention and became very popular, thinking that might fill that hole. Might. But it didn't. It didn't feel like the genuine likeliness he should be getting. If we weren't there, the Agon today might be lonely still. And in jail, maybe." She smiled with wry humor.

"He's violent by nature," he evaluated, determining by what Sena said at the end."

"He is, and he managed to control that." Jyuumonji stopped walking, causing Sena to stop and face him inquiringly. "Jyuumonji?"

"Sena, what would you think if…What if you never met this Agon person?" he said. "What would you think of him if he was…seemingly horrible inside and out?"

"That depends," she said thoughtfully. "Is he horrible to me for a reason? Is he horrible to me for how long? Horrible to others? What does he want to gain out of it? Does he enjoy being horrible? Other than that, I can't really have much of an opinion of him."

"Did…did you have an opinion about me before our talk?"

She shook her head. "No I didn't."

After dropping Sena off, Jyuumonji returned home somewhat stunned.

* * *

**Next chapter:** Sena watched the White Knights go against the Wild Gunmen! However, she sees these cowboy football players as Team Cactus…

* * *

Thank you, _sketchfan_, for that lovely theme song about Pants Man :D

Thank you, _SasoLOVE111_, for finding humor in my writing :D

Thank you, _KitsuneNaru_, for loving my updates :D

Thank you, _Dante96_, for loving my stories :D

Thank you, _Moonstar66_, for thinking up good pairs for Sena :D


	22. Onwards To The Cactus Shootout

**Chapter 22: **Onwards To The Cactus Shootout

**A/N:** I must note that in the manga, it made a couple pointers from different characters that Sena's torso is longer than his legs, noting Sena has short skinny stubs for legs. Please be aware that I intend on making my Sena share appearances with the original Sena, so therefore please do not expect Sena to be some pretty little thing. Thank you.

**P.S:** I'm not saying that Sena is ugly; I'm saying that Sena is plain.

* * *

"How's your job at the Ishimarus'?" Sena's mother asked.

"It's all good," Sena replied after swallowing her portion of rice. "They love Horse Monster."

"Ohoho." Aunty Mio padded towards the table and knelt down. "So my plan worked?"

"Yeah…" For some reason, Sena felt dejected.

"By the way," Mihae cut in, filling a bowl of rice for her sister, "did you know that your aunt went to visit her former student?"

"Eh? Really?" She perked up with interest. Sena heard about her aunt teaching some boy about her age (whatever the hell the woman was teaching) but never heard much about him. She sometimes wondered if this guy would turn just like Aunty Mio. Ugh. Boy, would that be frightening.

"Yup. I just needed to see if he was still alive and stuff." Aunty Mio munched on a pickled radish.

"So," the girl began, "was he?"

"That he was, apple liver." She paused, looking thoughtful. "Or should I say, is."

"Meh. Grammar."

"You know, for years you vaguely mention your student and now I'm just curious…Who is he?" Mihae said.

'I wonder why I never asked that. I mean, I was always curious about whom this guy is and yet I never bring him up. Oh wait, I know why! It's because Aunty Mio would accuse me for having a crush on him. Typical.' Sena stabbed at her fish.

"Actually," Aunty Mio said, feigning sheepishness (oh brother), "I have _two_ former students. Both about the turnip tart's age."

Sena blinked. "Two students?"

"Yeah." And then she added slyly, "Both in Japan. Both in high school. And…" Her tone got sneakier. Sena didn't like that. "…both play American football."

Mihae sighed, wondering why she even bothered in the first place. Oh, that's right, it was her damn curiosity.

"But that's not all," Aunty Mio giggled.

"You didn't," Sena choked.

"They both know who you are."

"Aunty Mio!" Sena cried, arms flailing in the air. "How am I supposed to live a peaceful, happy life when two of your hell spawns know that I am your niece? Huh?"

"Ohohohohoho! But don't you want to know about their status?"

The girl frowned. "In what? Football? I could care less—"

"No, not that, tomato brain! I'm talking about their _dating_ status."

"No."

"But—"

"_No_."

"You know, it wouldn't be so bad to have a boyfriend, Sena," her mother said. "I had one when I was your age."

"Mom—!"

"I could arrange blind dates!"

"Aunty Mio, don't you dare—"

"Blind dates? Really, Mio?"

"Hey, that's what I'm—"

"Well, how else am I gonna set her up?"

"_I don't want to_—!"

"SENA!" hollered a familiar voice. "LET'S GO TO PRACTICE!"

Sena scowled at her family. "I gotta go." She slung her bag over her shoulder and was met with a "What's with the scowl?" question from Monta.

"Don't wanna talk about it," she grumbled, marching off as Monta caught up with the girl.

Mihae and Mio exchanged looks. "So…Sena's in a football club?"

"Her social standing is getting better and better."

"Looks like," Mihae hummed in agreement. "So about that date…"

* * *

At the school grounds, everyone was gathered there, all ready to get on with training. The first part was to do warm-up running, in which Sena cannot do so Hiruma forced her to stay in the club, organizing billions of papers (what does this have to do with football?) and retrieving needed equipment. Mamori joined the boys in riding her bike; Monta had asked Sena why doesn't she ride so that she may join them, and she answered him saying that the only kinds of bicycle she could peddle were the kind with training wheels.

They laughed at her.

It wasn't before long that they returned, along with three new additions. While fish-lips and manga-boy glared daggers at her, scar-face was often looking at the other direction. Sena wondered if their conversation the other night had him…awkward around her. It was a meaningful chat, indeed it was, but it was curious as to why he would go to such lengths to avoid her. And here she thought that they were getting along. Perhaps not.

Anyway, despite Jyuumonji's peculiar behavior, Sena found pleasure in watching the Huh Huh Bros and Komusubi battle with one another in who was the best in what particular training session. Such as the thrust attacks and the weight-lifting—with one sneering at the other, anger would ignite and become explosive when the competition began. What was quite funny was that tiny Komusubi was able to bench-press 110 kg as the trio could do 65 kg each; the trio then set out to work on their muscles with furious determination.

With Monta, however, he was impressively skilled with not only his catching ability but his leaps as well. Yukimitsu, on the other hand, was not gifted with such acrobatics as his figure continued to make him stumble and fall. What made the balding boy's willpower going was that knowing he was setting an example for Sena—the girl who was just as clumsy and talentless as himself—and his desire to be useful to the team. Of course, he didn't know that Sena was his idol Eyeshield 21, but the girl conceded his considerate nature due to his silly big brother impulses (she got that a lot from her childhood friends).

"All it takes is to keep on trying no matter what, Sena-kun," Yukimitsu said, catching his own fall. What luck.

"I don't think I have the will to do so, sempai," Sena said with a frown.

The older boy laughed at that. "Aw, don't be like that! You don't know unless you put your mind to it!"

"I'm lazy," she half-whined.

"Of course you are."

Sena kicked dirt.

Afterwards, Hiruma came up to Sena to tell her that he was going to put her under a teacher.

"What?" she cried.

"Though you have some raw aptitude there—evading any players' attacks—you still need to hone that skill so that you can be the best," he said.

Before she could say anything, he continued, "Your teacher is a martial artist and a dance instructor."

Sena's only response was an incoherent, gurgled one.

"She's here," Hiruma said, smirking.

Sena's new teacher happened to be a third-year student in middle school. The girl emitted grace and charm and power; her face was etched with sternness and mild irritation, the irritation obviously directing at the blonde demon. She was the definition of pretty, with her womanly body, tall figure, long auburn hair framing her face with its ringlets, and, of course, her long legs.

Sena looked down at her short legs. Her knees exposed like stubs.

"This is the one who I'm supposed to be teaching?" the pretty girl demanded from Hiruma, motioning at Sena.

"This is the one." Hiruma grinned deviously. "Don't screw up fucking brat."

"Why you—" the girl seethed, ire flaming in her eyes.

As Hiruma walked away, cackling, the girl composed herself. "So," she began, eyeing Sena dubiously, "you're, like, my senior?"

"By one year, yes," Sena replied. She knew what that face the other girl was making was; sometimes people had trouble believing she was fifteen going for sixteen.

The girl wrinkled her nose. "Right. Kobayakawa Sena, right?"

Sena nodded.

"I'm Junko," she introduced. "Akaba Junko."

They hit off well…Sort of. Actually, it was rather awkward for Sena's part since she wasn't used to associating with people like Junko. Junko was a tolerable person, Sena would suppose, but she had this defiance streak and an _I-don't-give-shit_ attitude (totally unapproachable); safe to say that Sena was, in a way, intimidated by her new teacher. Junko was remarkably like Agon, and Sena should know how to handle the situation, but the thing is…Junko is not Agon. They have their own quirks and such, plus they lived their own lives differently, and mainly that Sena knew nothing about her. Additionally, Agon treated Sena _special_, not like towards anyone else.

What's more is that standing next to Junko made her feel ridiculously self-conscious. She grew up accustomed to Mamori's attractiveness dazzling the boys, but, once again, Junko was a different person. The younger girl had admirable nerve and was simply a bad-ass (as Sena would believe that that sort of character is viewed as sheer awesomeness by all girls alike). Sena was still afraid of her. She just wished that if Hiruma was going to force her to learn martial arts and dancing, it might as well be taught by a friendly old geezer, not a scary, good-looking girl.

It was daunting enough when she had to cock her head downwards to look at Sena, as if she could squash her flat.

Akaba Junko never did mention about how Hiruma blackmailed her (oh c'mon—it was that obvious!). She kept an eyeful of loathing at the blonde, and Hiruma acted (or was unaware) as if there was nothing going on, as if the death glare from a girl to be pointed blatantly at him.

Junko decided to start lessons tomorrow. Sena was not up to it.

When she left, Monta came up to her and asked her with starry eyes, "Who was that girl?"

Sena sighed. "Akaba Junko."

When everyone was all sweat-free and dressed, they flooded inside the clubroom and taking seats. It was rather amazing, considering how one dirty and messy room became another clean and well-organized room the next. As Sena remembered what it was like when she first came here, and then thought that Mamori would be a wonderful housewife some day since it was she who tidied up the place.

"Ah!" Kurita exclaimed while putting on his school jacket. "I just remembered that the Spring Game Regional Finals…I think it's today."

"They just finished. The champions are…you know, right?" Hiruma said absently, typing away on his laptop.

"It's…Shinryuuji Nagas, wasn't it?" Kurita noted sadly.

Sena perked. 'Hey…wasn't that the school Unsui and Agon goes to?'

"Shinryuuji Nagas?" Mamori said. "Oh, two of Sena and my friends play that team."

Hiruma's eyes glinted ominously. "Interesting."

Sena had a bad feeling about this.

"Anyway, as for the Tokyo Finals," Hiruma continued, "it's—Oh! It's just getting underway!"

The captain propped the laptop down so that Sena and Monta, who were peering at it, could get a better look. "It's the Ojo White Knights!" Monta announced loudly. "And…their opponents are the Seibu Wild Gunmen? This is the team that just entered the Regional Games this year?" He rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I kind of watched it on T.V. It was cool, I guess."

Now, this gave Hiruma an idea. "Hey, let's take the newbies to see the game!"

* * *

The team's transportation happened to be the Chameleons with their motorcycles.

Sena never wanted to ride one again.

But on the bright side, no one made a comment about Habashira having a crush on her! Although, he did give her funny looks from time to time. It was weird.

* * *

"Their mascot is a _cactus_?"

Kurita followed where Sena's eyes were looking at, in which happened to be a picture of the Wild Gunmen's mascot. Indeed, it was a cactus. "Looks like it! They are called the Wild Gunmen so I think they came up with a cactus wearing an outfit and holding guns. You know, they have plenty of those back then in the old west along with the tumbleweeds and the guns and everything! I think it takes place somewhere in America I think. I'm not so sure why the team came up with a cactus, but I guess they think that it represents them well, don't you think?"

"Blah blah blah blah," was all Sena had heard as she began to zone out.

'So they're Team Cactus.'

Team Cactus it was.

Unfortunately for Sena, she jerked awake from her daydreaming as high-pitched shouts went "WILD! WILD! WILD GUNMEN!"

"Whoa!" Monta's mouth dropped. "This is their half-time show?"

She turned her head to see what was going on.'Hmm. Let's see. Girls wearing skimpy cowgirl wear, jumping around with their pompoms and guns. Cheerleaders, I'm sure of.' Sena arched a brow. 'What energy they have...'

When Kurita spotted the scoreboard, the boys fell into a conversation about football, in which Sena had no idea what the heck they were talking about so she fell into daydreams again.

"Oof!" And she unconsciously walks into things too.

"Hey, ya all right, miss?"

It was to Sena's surprise that her face was very close to a young man's. His stubble brushed against her cheek as his dark eyes twinkled in amusement, and that was when she realized that she was on this person's lap.

"Oh, gomenasai." She got up and bowed to him. "I wasn't looking where I was going."

"Yeah, you did have this faraway look in your eyes," he chuckled.

She blushed slightly and scratched her cheek. 'I should stop zoning out.'

"Say, I'm right." He got up from his rocking chair and examined her.

She blinked. "About what?

"Hmm? Oh, just thinkin' to myself, but to make sure…" He rubbed his chin. "You're Kobayakawa Sena, right?"

She blinked again. "Yes…" 'Is he part of a mafia? Should I taze him?'

"I'm Kid. I met your aunt a couple o' times. She talks about you."

"Huh?"

"She showed me a picture of you and your parents. Sorry 'bout your father." He smiled sheepishly.

'Well, that's a first.' Sena smiled warmly. "Thanks. It's okay, that was a long time ago."

He nodded. "So Kobayakawa-san, what brings you to our lovely school?"

"Well, I'm the secretary of the Devil Bats and we came to see your game," she replied.

"That's interesting. Fujioka-san told me that you weren't a fan of sports, but I guess being a secretary is different."

"Ehehe…You can say that." Sena looked up at him in question. "I take it that you and Aunty Mio have some sort of acquaintanceship?" 'About the mafia or whatever?'

He scratched his head underneath his hat. "Well, I guess you can call it professional business. She sometimes teaches me things too."

That sank in slowly.

'Oh my gosh. This is guy was definitely taught by Aunty Mio!'

"Kobayakawa-san? Oi! Kobayakawa-san!" He waved a hand over her face, and then sighed. "Yeah, this is what Fujioka-san had warned me about."

Monta showed up. "Hey, Sena! What are you doing—What the hell! What's wrong with you?"

"She's having a mild hyperventilation." Kid shrugged. "Her aunt told me that this happens when she's having spurts of panic or shock. I think it's shock, but I dunno why."

Monta paled. "H-her a-a-aunt?"

"Oh, you heard about her?"

"N-no…M-met her…"

"Aha, interesting woman, ain't she?" He smiled, although it was strained. "Yeah, can't say that I stayed sensible when I first met her."

Monta fainted from thinking about Aunty Mio too much.

* * *

**A/N:** Ehehe. Habashira haven't forgotten that Sena tazed him. Ahem, moving along: AWW! Thank you _Conanfan15_ and _Verily I shall move forward_! That was very touching and encouraging! I don't think I heard you guys review for me in this story so thank you for doing such. Okay, moving along further: Virtual cookies to those who can guess the two guys Aunty Mio taught!

**HEADS UP:** Pairings that I am considering (this story is not focused on romance, but it is fun to make couples): Panther, Shin, Marco, Hiruma, Agon, and Jyuumonji with Sena. I am mentioning this because these boys will be having big roles towards the future. Yamato, Kid, and Akaba are considered, I suppose. Kakei, Sakuraba, and Habashira are okay as well.


	23. Lesson

**Chapter 23:** Lesson

* * *

"HEE-HAWW!"

"WILD! WILD! WILD GUNMEN!"

"WOOO-HOOO!"

"Such spirit…" Sena murmured, watching it all with dry awe.

"It's kind of scary," Monta added.

In the midst of the cheerleaders, they were watching Team Cactus's coach make a fool of himself.

"BANG BANG!" the geezer exclaimed, waving his guns in the air like a psychopath.

"Our coach is full of energy," Kid said, "and I'm getting a bad feeling about the second half…"

"For the second half," the coach exclaimed with vigor, "let's charge with all we got!" He pointed erectly at the cross-eyed guy who was standing close to Kid. "Tetsuma! You're our main force! DRINK AGGRESSIVELY!"

Tetsuma jammed the straw into his mouth and started to drink aggressively.

'He reminds me of a robot.'

"Tetsuma Jo," Hiruma said, researching off of his laptop. "Record for the 40-yard dash: five seconds exact. Record for bench-press: 115 kg."

'He IS a robot!'

"Oh my word!" Kurita gasped.

"It's not just the statistics that make this guy fearsome," Hiruma said.

"You can tell Tetsuma the path to take," Kid said, smiling lazily, "and no matter what obstacles he'll meet, he'll remain on accuracy."

"He's like a real steel horse," the coach said, swaggering up to the group. "In other words, a train on its unchangeable track!"

"Did you come up here just to gloat?" Sena asked inquisitively.

The coach dropped his guns. "Wh-what?"

'He acts as if nobody ever told him that before.'

"Well, you just came here and started adding on to what Kid-san said. As a matter a fact, we didn't ask you anything about Tetsuma-san, Kid-san."

"Erm, well…" Kid rubbed his neck.

Tetsuma kept on drinking.

"Pretty conceited of them, don't you think?" Hiruma added, enjoying the show.

"They are pretty good at what they do, but flaunting about it _is_ unnecessary," Monta thought, nodding.

The coach and Kid exchanged glances.

"Who knew Team Cactus was so arrogant?" Sena said to Mamori, her brows furrowing.

"Just remember that being prideful won't help you get anywhere," Mamori said like a mother, waving her finger and a hand on hip.

"Blunt, just like her aunt," Kid laughed weakly, eyeing Sena.

"HEY!" the coach cried, obviously hurt by Sena's straightforwardness. "W-WE'RE NOT ARROGANT! WE-WE'RE C-CONFIDENT! CONFIDENT!"

"Right Mamori-san!" Monta piped, eager to agree with his crush. "We won't be arrogant like those people!"

"Hu-Humble!" Komusubi concurred.

"N-not arrogant!" Yukimitsu joined in, just to encourage his teammates. Being arrogant is something he frowned upon.

The coach looked ready to cry.

Hiruma cackled. "Even so, you fuckers need to remember these routes, just like that Tetsuma guy." He handed each person a sheet of paper that had a design of directions on a football field.

"Because if the runner does not have a pre-determined route to run, you can't pass," Kurita put in.

"Wait, we have to remember ALL OF THEM?" Monta cried, intimidated by the intricate blueprint.

"N-not all of them," the big fellow assured. "Just the ones you're good at!"

"But Eyeshield 21…he remembers them without fail, right?" Yukimitsu said.

"Of course!" Hiruma chirped. "He studied at the famous Notre Dame, after all!"

'We're talking about the original or the fake?'

"Amazing! I must work hard!" Yukimitsu declared, twirling his pencil with one hand.

Sena gasped aloud.

"Whoa!" Sena's eyes went big. "How do you do that?"

"What?" Yukimitsu looked down at his hand. "Y-you mean this?" He spun the pencil.

"WHOA! I…I knew someone who could do that, but whenever someone tried they couldn't do it. Even my aunt couldn't do it!"

Monta choked. "Fujioka-san COULDN'T DO THAT?"

"NO!"

"WHOA!"

"I KNOW!"

Mamori brought a hand over her mouth. "Aunty Mio really couldn't do that?"

Sena shook her head.

"Amazing!"

"I know!"

The balding boy blushed. "I-it's not th-that great…"

"Are you kidding me?" Sena took the pencil and attempted to do it, failing at the end. "If Aunty Mio can't do something like twirling a pencil like how you did it, then that got to be something great!"

"I wonder if Aunty Mio knows about this." Mamori said, tapping her chin in thought.

"Um, who is this Mio person?" Yukimitsu asked shyly.

Monta paled. "You don't want to know."

"Umm…"

The geezer was confounded. "Wait, this doesn't make sense. If that little girl can be easily impressed by twirling a pencil, then why not the mechanism of something bigger? Like football?" the coach wondered.

"I guess Kobayakawa-san just enjoys the simplicities of life," Kid mused.

Sena paused. "Hold on, I think we're forgetting something."

"You mean that we came here to watch the game?" Hiruma snorted.

"Oh yeah."

He whacked her with a rolled up magazine.

* * *

Sena didn't have an opinion about the game since she didn't really pay much attention to it, but it was plain to see that it had amazed the boys, even the Huh Huh Bros. However, she must admit that Shin was pretty cool out there for his super speedy run despite his loss. Tetsuma was great out there as well, but it was tiresome to see him go in and out of the field just to use the bathroom. 'I guess the guy drank the water too aggressively.'

In the end, because Tetsuma was officially put out of the game, the White Knights had dominated the game. But if the game plans weren't sabotaged by the unexpected fault (ahem, Tetsuma's bladder), then the game would have gone to Team Cactus's favor. After all, by the time the Devil Bats arrived here, it was 20 to 7, with the 20 going to Team Cactus.

"That's what they get for gloating," Sena said.

"YOU JINXED US!" the coach accused her with ferocity, pointing at her haggardly.

"Hey, whaddya know," Hiruma said, remembering when Sena had jinxed the Devil Bats on their first game, "your jinxing abilities can be useful after all!"

"But…that wasn't a jinx…I think." Sena frowned, confused.

"I didn't know you had that kind of power, sleepy secretary girl!" Monta exclaimed.

"But I don't!" Sena paused. "I think."

She made eye contact with Shin. He looked away.

* * *

"Hey, where's Horse Monster?" Kageyo asked, clinging onto Sena's school jacket.

"He went to Alaska to meet Pikachu."

"Pikachu? What's a Pokemon doing in Alaska?"

"What are you talking about? Pokemon aren't real."

"But didn't you just say…?"

Kageyo was very puzzled.

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Sena opened the door and faced a man dressed in a suit. "How may I help you?"

"Kobayakawa Sena, right?" he asked gruffly.

'Oh, I know where this is going.' "Yes."

He pulled a gun to her head. "Step outside of the house."

She did so.

"Close the door behind you."

"Sena-nee," called out the twins, "what's going on?"

"Nothing," she said. "I'll be outside for a minute."

Sena stepped outside and closed the door behind her.

"Drop your weapons," he ordered.

"I carry none," she answered.

"Drop them."

They stared at each other.

Sena heard a familiar imitation of a cat's meow in the bushes, in which the man did not detect. 'So _he's_ here as well.' She emptied her person—her shock-gun and pepper-spray and revolver.

The man raised a brow behind his shades. "You carry a gun?"

Sena shrugged. "I guess so." 'It's a shock-pistol, you dolt. You can see the differences, but I suppose you're just a trainee.' Impressive stoicism for a trainee.

"Hn." He kicked the items away. "Get inside the car." He gestured to the black car.

As Sena made movement to take a step, there was a sudden blur. The next thing she saw was the man lying on the ground, unconscious, and Pappy smiling down at her. "Hiya, Sena."

"Hi." She bent down to collect her weapons. "Aunty Mio sent you here?"

"Yeah." He picked up the man and threw him over his shoulder. "Last time her informant screwed up, so that was why you saw me visiting you the other night."

"The mafias are targeting me again?"

"More or less. Maybe more because you're the niece of Aunty Mio."

"What? She got more famous again?"

"Looks like." Pappy chuckled mirthlessly as he gave her a sidelong glance. "This is the underground world we're living in, so be vigilant, Sena."

She nodded. "Always am."

"Good. Anyway, Totoro-san gives her regards, and also wanted me to deliver a message to you: 'Those in the underworld are approaching those in the over.'"

"What does she mean that our friends are getting sucked in?" Sena snapped. "We were careful, were we not?"

"Face it, Sena. We've been friends for years, and they're eventually going to see that. Either you grow detachments or pay the price."

"You know I can't do that, Pappy," she sighed.

"I can't either, Sena, but I don't want our friends to suffer."

"Won't they suffer from our neglecting? They're not stupid, you know."

"Well, Aunty Mio did say that she's hiring shadows today, knowing you're so stubborn."

"You mean spies attending at our schools?"

"Yes. Thus far, we have three locations: Shinryuuji, Deimon, and Ojo."

"Why Deimon? I can look after Mamo-nee."

"You do not have much experience in that field, Sena."

Sena huffed.

"Anyway, the shadows have a position within the schools as students or teachers. I was not informed who they are or what organization they belong to, but it is to my relief that they are allies."

"To the Zoro family?"

"Yes." Then he paused. "Or that they're allied to another big family and decided to lend a hand to the branched. I dunno."

"As long as our friends are protected, it doesn't matter."

"Of course."

Sena smiled. "You know, Aunty Mio is so hypocritical. She suggests detachments and yet encourages bonds."

"She does have a messed up logic."

"That's probably it: She has to obey the underworld laws but likes to defy them."

"Does Reiji know about this? Our friends possibly being targeted, I mean."

"He does. He was the one who was against the Oblivion Drone."

The Oblivion Drone was an appliance that can make any memories deleted or rearranged, usually used on those in the overworld to forget what they have accidentally learned in the underworld or enemy spies. Only particular organizations possess such machines thanks to their scientists. Highly dangerous.

Sena's eyes widened. "They wanted to…"

"Make our friends forget about us forever? Yes, for community's safety. It's a good thing that the young lord is good at making his points clear," he said, digging into the man's pocket and pulling out a key. "Just…Beware, Sena. Totoro-san is risking this for you, knowing that the higher-uppers disapprove this strongly."

"I know," she said softly.

"Make sure it doesn't go to waste, then." With that said, he disappeared.

* * *

The next day, Sena stared at construction workers building whatever next to the clubroom. It was pretty spectacular (not really).

Hiruma declared that this was going to be their new changing room. Super.

"Alright! Time for mass production!" Hiruma said. "You guys work too!"

"No way!" all the boys cried with dismay.

Before Mamori could cut in about how Sena shouldn't strain herself (just by having one glance of her, you can tell what was about to be said), Hiruma added, "Except for the fucking shrimp. She has lessons with the fucking brat."

"No way!" Sena whined.

Hiruma set off his gun.

Sena flinched. "Stop that!"

Akaba Junko met her somewhere close to the construction area. The younger girl (as bewildering as it seems) threw sweatpants and a sweater at her and told her to change. Once dressed, Sena ventured out and saw that Junko had already changed.

'How does she do that?'

"We're going to do the basic stretches," she said. "Do what I'm doing and remember to take deep, relaxed breaths."

Afterwards, they were ready for the lesson: dancing.

'This is so humiliating…'

Never had Sena thought she would do _dancing_ of all things.

"Also a mixture of fighting."

'What?'

"Capoeira," she said, "is a Brazilian Portuguese dance in which had been used for combative uses." She then wrinkled her nose. "Or was a defense mechanism that was disguised as a dance. That must be it. Well, either way, this can be very effective."

Junko's movements were very fluid and quick: She withdrew her leg behind her and used her other leg to steadily follow the former's lead, and though it looked as though that said leg was going to stomp next to the former it instead was brought up to her chest. Suddenly, Junko's back was arched backwards and her hands met with the ground. Her palms bounced her off the ground and she was set back on her feet; however, with the bounce energy flowing to her legs there was a noticeable hop that brought one knee to the ground, hands falling to a position, and the other leg to kick out erectly. She moved said leg in a sweep and under her, making her bounce again, flip, and on her feet.

Sena would be surprised if she hadn't seen many things in her life.

"Oh, I remembered now." She patted her hands clean of grass. "Capoeira was created by slaves about four centuries back. Since these slaves were banned from learning self-defense, they made up a 'dance', fooling the abusive masters."

"There's a lot of leg usage." Sena frowned. "I suppose that Hiruma-san had told you about me being handicapped?"

Junko nodded. "In this case, you won't be learning the actual Capoeira, but a different version I came up in your favor. Hiruma gave me a video about you dodging football players, and I must say it was impressive."

"You mean the one with me in the Eyeshield 21 garb?" she said sheepishly.

"Mmhmm. No worries; I won't tell anyone, or at least Hiruma made me not to." Junko scowled. "I hate him."

"Hear hear."

"Anyway, your torso sweep is good and so are your spins, but your knees and feet tend to point in one way that imbalances the position, in which makes you clumsy on your state."

Sena nodded.

"I also want to note that whenever a player is coming near, your calves and knees quiver and you dodge at an impeccable time."

"Due to my crippled state, my legs have become sensitive. The heavy weight of a player is linked to his feet that comes upon the ground and that sends vibrations to me, and that also alert me of what direction I should know."

"That is very useful, but your disadvantage makes these things hard. Most techniques require strong legs." She eyed the smaller girl acutely. "Most of these football guys are big and beefy, right?"

"Yes."

"Then your only real advantage is your height. It's a good thing you're short."

Sena chuckled nervously.

"They're all good at what they do: charge, attack, and defend. But if you put subtle spinoffs too intricate for them to follow, then you're good. Small figures through big gaps is the best benefit as well."

She nodded.

"Capoeira has a lot of leg movements and that is what you cannot do, I am aware of that, but with its fluidity, arm movement, and my alteration in the legs, you might be able to master it." Junko placed her hands on her hips. "Firm feet and light feet are two different things to handle. Let's get started on that."

* * *

Mamori swiped a drop of sweat from her forehead. "Phew!"

"This is tough work," Yukimitsu said, lowering the bag of cement.

"It sure is." She looked over her shoulder. "I wonder what kind of lessons Hiruma-kun put Sena in."

* * *

"I can't believe this is all for football," huffed Junko. "That bastard Hiruma…"

"Well, thank you for everything, Akaba-san," Sena said, bowing.

"No prob," she said offhandedly, waving it away. "And call me Junko. I have a brother who everyone calls Akaba."

"Okay. Then I'll see you later, Junko-san."

"Later, Kobayakawa."

Sena put on her uniform and headed to the clubroom. There, she met a group of sweaty and exhausted boys.

"How were your lessons, Sena?" Mamori asked.

"It's all good," she replied, sitting next to her older sister figure.

"What did you learn about?"

'Crud! And I'm no good at lying!'

Luckily, Hiruma came to her rescue. "None of your business, fucking manager."

Mamori pouted angrily. "Why not? What is it that I cannot know?"

"Business," he said, rolling his eyes.

"It isn't anything bad, Mamo-nee," Sena reassured. "Just…work."

Mamori wasn't sure whether to be delighted or distraught. What kind of work, exactly?

Sena grinned at Monta. "How about you guys? You look as though you're gonna fall off your feet!"

"I think I am." He rolled his shoulders. "Trainin' after construction is tough!"

"Do we hafta do this everyday until the changin' room's finished?" Kuroki groaned.

The construction guy, who interacted with Hiruma and the others many times this day, said, "It'll take at least three weeks. If the old man hadn't been hospitalized it would've gone by faster."

"He's still not out?" Hiruma asked.

"Not yet."

Sena blinked. 'Hospitalized…Hospitalized…Hospitalized…Why does that sound familiar…? Oh, yeah, that's right.' She sighed and propped her chin on the table. "Right...Sakuraba Haruto is still in the hospital."

"Yes, that's right," Mamori said. "I wanted to send him flowers for the accident Eyeshield 21 caused, but I couldn't locate the hospital he was staying at. They must have not wanted the fans to disturb him so the information was disclosed."

"My old man is at the Jokamachi Hospital," the construction guy said. "Since the middle of April, someone occupies the room 418 with broken bones due to a football incident. I remember that he was Sakura-something of the JerryPro agency."

"That must be him," Sena said.

"I'll give you the address then." The construction guy set out to draw a map and write directions.

"I'll come with you!" Monta jumped on his feet. "I wanna meet with this so-called catching ace of the White Knights!"

'I didn't say that I was going…'


	24. Saving Grace: A Hero Reborn

**Chapter 24:** Saving Grace: A Hero Reborn

* * *

When Sena was a thirteen-year-old-and-a-half (what a mouthful) she looked up at the handsome African-Canadian man bearing an eye-patch. She looked up at him long and hard, and averted her gaze back to the view before her.

"So this isn't anything like Hogwarts?"

"Sometimes. Not really."

"Did we step into another dimension?"

He had this strange distant look in his eyes. "Sometimes I wonder…"

Sena squirmed, uncomfortable at the weirdness coming from her teacher. "So…" she began awkwardly. "So, um, this means that if I stay another year here in America, I'm automatically transferred to high school? Not a third year in middle school?"

To her relief, Ebenezer Almond snapped out of his daze. "That's right, ragamuffin," he said, ruffling her locks.

Sena didn't mind the affectionate display; the man tended to mess up her hair since the beginning, so no use worrying about her looking decent. "By the way, what subject will you be teaching?"

"Huh?"

"Well, you did say that you used to teach at the school," she said, pointing at said school, "and you are returning, temporarily I mean. So I wanted to know—"

"Sena, I'm not going to teach there."

She blinked. "Oh, I see. Then you're my translator, right?"

Ebenezer shook his head. "I…I have to check some things, in which leaves me having you attend that school. By yourself."

"WHAT?"

"Look, Sena—Look at me, girl." He gripped her shoulders. "Look, I'm sorry, but this is really important. I'll make it up to you, I promise."

Her eyebrows furrowed. "B-but if you're not coming with me, then how am I supposed to get through the lessons when I don't know what they're saying?"

"It was to my luck that we stumbled upon the school I once taught at. You see, I'm in real good terms with the principal and staff there, and they appointed a transfer student to be your guide."

"You mean you expect me to—to—to get along with a stranger?" Sena cried.

"Oh come now, ragamuffin! You really should learn how to open up more!"

Sena socked in the gut, in which had no avail. Ebenezer commented that she punched like a pansy high on beer. Sena gave him the silent treatment for two days.

Those were the beginning times of an American life.

* * *

The Jokamachi Hospital was rather different than how Sena imagined it to be. Normally, the hospitals her teacher had taken her in Canada and America were those towering buildings with black tinted windows and snooty nurses and wounded superstars (mainly actors and actresses who get themselves into filming incidents). Said nurses would often give Sena a look of contempt as if she was nothing more than a pest and shift their adore-filled gazes at Ebenezer. Ebenezer, not much of a whiz at noticing when someone hints her romantic interest, would be ignorant as always and let the doctor check up his damaged eye.

Digressing, digressing…

Anyway, she got the impression that a big-shot like Sakuraba Haruto would be rushed into those kinds of hospitals, not a simple-looking one with mere five-story floors. Not that Sena minded (she actually liked how the hospital emitted some sort of calmness, and the trees standing by and the relaxing atmosphere helped that out), it just caught her unexpected.

Sena darted her eyes from the building to the fruit basket in her hands. Mamori insisted that Sakuraba Haruto should receive a get-well gift just to be polite (Sena inwardly scoffed at that) and suggested a fruit basket. The older girl pushed the money in her hands and ushered her away, along with an eager Monta. In fact, Monta was the one who picked out the basket, and she now regretted relenting the chosen gift for the elaborate and large basket weighed heavily in her hands (why Monta didn't help was beyond her) and the design was horribly gaudy.

Monta must've forgotten that she was a girl. Again.

He's still not helping…

Moving along: The former ball-boy was ranting about how excited he was to meet Sakuraba Haruto and to learn his ways of becoming popular—Sena wondered if that's what Monta always concerns about: getting praised.

"Despite him being a fraud?"

"Despite him being a fraud."

"Why do people treat those who they admire greatly with incredibly high respect?" Sena sighed, remembering how Yukimistu went on and on about how great and awesome Eyeshield 21 was. It made her strangely guilty.

"That's 'cause that's how guys are!" Monta said, as if that answered everything.

Sena gave him a blank look.

"And girls."

"Ah."

"You see, your hero is Shin-san—"

"No he isn't," she snapped.

Monta blinked. "What? Seriously?"

"Whatever gave you that impression?" Sena ran her fingers through her hair in slight infuriation. "He's just some bloke who declared that we're rivals or something stupid like that. That and he flat-out made affronting comments in my face."

"What about the time you came for his defense against Habashira Rui?"

She scowled. "Now that was impeccable timing right there. If that motorbike lover hadn't insulted Shin-san on the same day Shin-san gave me a piggyback ride _and_ helped stop those thieves, then I wouldn't feel compelled to bother."

"Really?"

"I tend to make small grudges, no matter how childish they are," she said, shrugging. "I would've put a grudge against Shin-san."

"You're one of a kind, sleepy secretary girl," Monta said, nodding to himself.

"I'm aware. So you were saying?"

From the corner of her eye, Sena noticed a whole horde of teenaged girls flocking the entrance to the hospital. 'Fan-girls,' Sena inwardly chuckled, 'waiting for their prince. How nice.'

And then Monta made a big mistake: "Well, you see, my hero is the baseball player Honjo and also Sakuraba-shisho!"

He mentioned Sakuraba's name aloud.

Right before the girls.

'Crud.'

"WHAT ROOM IS IT?"

"DO YOU KNOW WHERE SAKURABA-KUN'S ROOM IS?"

"PLEASE TELL US!"

"You had to say it, didn't you?" she deadpanned, turning to a nervous Monta. The boy didn't seem to do well with these girls pressuring him for an answer.

"Well, how was I supposed to know they were here!" he said defensively.

Sena did _not_ want to do this. All she wanted was to say a few apologies to Sakuraba (maybe the speech that Aunty Mio made her remember), give him the damn fruit basket, and leave. It sounds simple, yes, but already she's caught up with one of life's little ironies. So now, thinking that this little mission would be brief and easy, she has to deal with _this_. She probably jinxed herself though. Who knows?

"213!" Sena screamed.

In an instant, the girls scrammed to a determined pursuit for the injured boy.

After dusting herself, Sena caught Monta staring at her. "What?"

"I thought you were a bad liar."

"I just screamed out a number. How can I be a liar when I just scream out a number?"

"Truly one of a kind," he snorted.

* * *

Wanting to get there by quickly, Monta gave her a piggyback ride. Sad to say that the boy didn't do much of a good job as Shin.

"You're. Heavy," he panted.

"I warned ya," she said.

"I know, but I thought you were, you know, being insecure about your weight!"

"Trust me when I say I'm too heavy for you to hoist," she snorted. "I probably weigh more than you."

Monta didn't take that too well, knowing that a girl was heavier than him. "Nuh uh!"

Sena ignored him as she knocked on the door, and then twisted the knob to enter the room. Monta rolled his eyes and followed after the girl, closing the door behind them quietly. "Excuse me—AUCK!"

To her great surprise (well, her head was in the clouds so she didn't pay much attention to the vibrations), a big thundering guy came behind them without them knowing and slammed the door open, causing the two Deimon students to be slammed against the wall and Sena to elicit an unpleasant sound.

"SAKURABA! Are you still alive?" boomed an obnoxious voice.

An obnoxious familiar voice.

'Oh yeah. It was that Otawara guy…Kurita-san's rival, I think.'

Sena had half the mind to shoot someone.

"Can you turn your neck?" asked Sakuraba's teammate

"Lemme give ya a hand!" chirped Otawara.

Then came Sakuraba's wary inquiry: "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"It…sounded like a strangled cat."

'Gee, I'm so honored to be compared to a dying feline.'

Before any of the guys could answer, there were shrilly noises that were nearing the room. 'Good grief. They catch on fast!'

"SAKURABA-KUUUN!"

"ARE YOU ALL RIGHT?"

"KYAAA! I LOVE YOU!"

"SAKURABA-SAAAMA!"

"GET BETTER, HARUTO-KUUUN!"

"What do we do?" Monta grunted next to her.

"We're stuck as it is," Sena groaned.

* * *

When the girls and the White Knights had finally left, Sakuraba called out to Shin before he exited the room.

"Shin, tell me the truth," said Sakuraba, his voice sounding ever-so weary. "If I was on the field playing against the Wild Gunmen…would we really have won easily?"

Otowara kept on going on about how the team needed Sakuraba at the time. Obviously, the boy was reluctant to believe it.

And Shin was brutally honest. "No, it probably wouldn't have made a difference."

'I wonder if he does that on purpose, being so honest that it rubs you the wrong way.' Sena pursed her lips. 'Though he doesn't seem like that sort of person…Shin-san is like a robot…Like Tetsuma-san! They must be related.'

After hearing Sakuraba's long and sad sigh, Monta murmured, "Looks like it's not the time to ask him how he got so popular."

"How about we do it this way?" suggested Sena. "I mean, if we just come out then it'll be awkward, right? But if we come out as if it was a surprise…like super cheerfully…"

"Then it might cheer him up! Good plan."

Of course, irony loves to take on its toll.

When they were about to charge, the door was slammed against them again as a woman's high-pitched voice came into a drawl: "Sakurabaaa-san!"

'Not. AGAIN.'

Fan-girl or newscast woman, Sena didn't care—she wanted to get out NOW!

And it was to her luck that something happened.

"BE QUIET!" roared a young boy. "Did ANYONE ever tell you to be QUIET while being in the hospital? I ALMOST fell asleep! Because I had nothing better to do, I CAN ONLY SLEEP! "

Monta and Sena shared looks as they heard objects being thrown and feet scuffling out the door.

"NOW GET OUT! ALL OF YA GET OUT!"

"Do we come out cheerfully now?" Monta asked.

"Uhhh…"

* * *

SKIPPING AWKWARD SCENE

* * *

"Th-thanks you guys," said Sakuraba, accepting the battered fruit basket. He was looking warily at Sena, but when he found out that she wasn't another fan-girl that was going to pounce on him, he relaxed.

"Right then." Sena folded her arms across her chest. "We also came here to send out Eyeshield 21's regards."

Sakuraba smiled sadly. "It's okay…I think I understand why he done it. It wasn't an accident, right? He did it on purpose to wake me up, I think. But what's the point on doing it to me when I'm a hopeless wreck?" He chuckled mirthlessly. "I can't do anything for the White Knights…Without Sakuraba Haruto, it wouldn't make any difference on the field or not."

'What the heck? I didn't come here for sap talk.' Sena's shoulders went slump. 'Augh, Aunty Mio was right; Sakuraba Haruto is a wimp through and through.' And damn it be, she did not want to say Aunty Mio's speech…but at the moment it was pretty tempting.

"Wowee!" the boy who was in the bed next to Sakuraba's had suddenly exclaimed. "I can't believe it's really you! You're Sakuraba Haruto! I can't believe I never noticed it!" He rummaged furiously through his backpack while chanting "Autograph! Autograph!"

"Uh, right." Sakuraba pulled out a marker, looking disheartened by this. "On a poster or a CD? If you want me to sign on your CD then you're going to need an oil-based pen."

"CD?" The boy looked at him oddly. "Are you being plain stupid or making fun of me?"

"Eh?" Sakuraba blinked.

"I've seen your game once and I didn't think you'd make a catch like that!" He grinned and conjured a football. "Ojo White Knights, receiver, Sakuraba Haruto! You're my hero!"

'He became a hero just because of one catch?' Sena shook her head. Boys were unbelievable.

Sakuraba looked quite taken aback by this. Obviously, the guy had been stuck in the world of fame for who knows how long to let genuine admiration sink down quicker. After his couple seconds daze, he jerked back to the world of the living and took the football gingerly. Sena knew that the guy didn't know what to make out of this newfound respect.

"Would ya make it out to Torakichi?" the boy asked, smiling brightly.

'Aw, ain't this a touching sight. And we're the third party of this group. Hooray.'

"Do—do you play American football?" Sakuraba asked.

"I wanna play, but there's no team in my school," said Torakichi. "Instead, I play touch football."

"Touch football?" Sena and Monta repeated the term with confusion.

"I remember someone telling me about it before. It's football, except in place of tackling it's touching."

"Wow, sounds nice and safe," Sena said, smiling dryly.

"When last year's games finished, I was passing by the field," Torakichi said. "There, Ojo was playing against Deimon."

"We played Ojo last year?" Monta asked.

"Yeah. 99 to 0, 99 in Ojo's favor," Sena said.

"Oh, you mean that match…" Sakuraba looked sad. Again.

"I thought you were amazing!" The kid had a determined look etched on his face. "Even though I'm a shortie now, I'll be really tall when I get older! And then I'll be a hero just like you!"

"I…I can understand this!" Monta sniffed, wiping his teary eyes and gazing at the interaction with a nostalgic gleam in his eyes. "He's just like me!"

'Ah, young Monta being inspired by the baseball player Honjo. Nice.'

"That one catch…was merely a coincidence."

'And Sakuraba Haruto breaks a dream.'

"Other people always do as they like to turn me into a hero," he said. "You guys probably don't know how much pressure this is, eh?"

Sena made a face. 'Where is this heading to?'

"Everyone expects so much from me and puts so much hope on me. Hero? To tell you the truth, I'm troubled."

Before Monta would go on a rampage, Sena karate-chopped between his shoulder blades and neck, causing him to plummet down. The two boys watched in shock.

"S-SENA!" Monta cried.

"Aunty Mio wanted me to do this so trust me," she said to him, sighing.

His eyes went wide. "Fujioka-san?"

Sena didn't respond as she turned her stare onto the wounded boy. "Are you asking for pity?"

He looked even more shocked. "_What_?"

"Because what you keep on babbling about sounds to me as if you're asking for pity. Because if you want pity, you already got it, Sakuraba Haruto." She shrugged nonchalantly. "You already are in a pitiful state."

"I…"

"HEY! Don't you say that to Sakuraba!" Torakichi snapped, glaring at her.

"N-no, she's right," he said, looking down. "I just…I am pitiful, aren't I? Just look at me." He gestured at his injury.

'Time for phase two.' She brought her nose up and made an unladylike snort. "Yes, very much so."

He winced at this. "Y-yeah. U-um, if you can pass this message onto Eyeshield 21, I wish you to tell him that I understand why he did it and that I really a-am a wo-worthless player. I shouldn't even belong to the field. I'm terribly sorry…"

"You already have sunken this low, so why should we do the honors and not you?" Sena derided harshly. Monta and Torakichi were looking at her as if she grew another head (Monta especially—he never seen Sena act this way before). "We're not messengers for the depressed."

"Y-yeah…sorry…"

'This is not working. Trying to get him worked up is hard! He's such a miserable person to the core.' Sena wanted to sigh aloud. 'Well, onwards to phase three.'

"What is wrong with you?"

He looked up. "Huh?"

A sharp slap sheered across his face.

There were gasps. There were eye-popping faces. There was a cry of "Sena!"

'OW! My hand! I hope you're happy, Aunty Mio.' To her satisfaction, Sakuraba had woken up from his trance. It went on and on and on! She thought he'd never wake up from his "I'm so pathetic" mantra. It was giving her a headache, really. Now, instead of a glazed and drifting stare, there was a demanding glower, as if to command a reason as to why she had dared strike him when she had continuously mocked him.

'Phase four.'

"Okay, you're a fraud, a hoax, a deceiver, _we get it_," Sena snapped impatiently. "We know that you regret ever being famous because that made you who you aren't really are. We also get that you're not that great of a player. But you know, rather than sitting here sulking like an old man, don't you think that you should be doing SOMETHING? You get _one_ life here, buddy, and doing what you currently are doing isn't going to change that no matter how many times you wished it to be. Makes me wonder why you're still with the JerryPro business when it's obvious you hate being part of it, but do a world a favor: Grow. Up."

"Do you think it's that easy?" Sakuraba grounded his teeth, growling out the words. "Do you think it's easy being in my position? Have you ever faked all your life? Being taunted with fans who think you're so great when you're not? Well it's not easy! It's freakin' hard and tiring and I just want OUT! I want to be like the other guys, just playing football and enjoying the damn sport! How the hell am I supposed to live my life when showbiz controls it? EH?" He buried his face in his hands. "What am I doing now?" he whispered raggedly.

Sena was looking out at the window, contemplating, or rather remembering what to say next. "It's nice that you accepted reality," she said loosely. "But you still haven't spared us the crap. I'm really questioning things here."

Rage blazed in his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Whether your dick ain't as big as you think it is."

Monta made a choking sound. Sena wondered why she was doing this again.

Sakuraba blushed an angry red. "You…"

"Just think about it, Sakuraba Haruto," Sena said with a gentler voice, surprising the boys again. "Do you think that many have this great of an opportunity to be part of a team like the White Knights? You wouldn't have gotten into the team if they thought you didn't have potential. You _do_ have potential, Sakuraba Haruto, but you're too blind to recognize it."

"But…what could they have seen in me?" he rasped, shaking his head. "What do I have?"

"All teams must work together, function together, in order to get their goal. Football isn't any different from other teams. Teams are like puzzles, you see, and you are a piece to that puzzle. Every piece holds importance, but put in a wrong place and it won't fit."

"Are…are you saying that I'm not supposed to be a receiver?" he questioned incredulously.

She shook her head. "No. Your coach gave you that role for a purpose. What I am saying is that you, the misplaced piece, have been seeing things in the wrong perspective."

"Wh-what do you mean?"

She sighed. "Rather than trying to seek a way to uphold your image, to level yourself with your teammates, place concern of your own position, Sakuraba Haruto. You are their receiver and they need you. They don't need another Shin Seijuro in their hands, but Sakuraba Haruto, their receiver."

His eyes widened. "How did you…"

"Your quarterback especially," she said sharply, narrowing her eyes. "Just what do you think you're doing when the quarterback is depending on the receiver to catch his throws? He's depending on you. You. Don't fail him, do your part, catch those footballs. Do what you can to be the best receiver all around, not a superstar advertiser." She looked at him straight in the eyes. "Do you understand?"

His answer was a really bitter laugh that caused Monta and Torakichi to flinch. "What the hell have I been doing?" he mumbled, staring blankly at the ceiling.

"Stumbling, falling, and now on your way picking yourself up," she offered.

And then Sakuraba Haruto gave a long, grieving cry that he wanted to let loose for the longest time.

(And caught up with the motions, Monta was howling too. Torakichi and Sena were mildly disturbed.)

* * *

"Hope you get better, Torakaka."

"It's ToraKICHI!" the boy fumed.

Sena scratched her head. "Uh, right."

Monta were Sena were forced to leave when a creepy lady( who goes by the name of Nurse Oka) accused Sena of using dark magic. The girl tried to convince the woman otherwise (how did she even have proof?) and said that she didn't do anything. However, Nurse Oka was rather obstinate about it and offered lessons on how to control her powers (WTH?). When Sena refused, they were kicked out of the hospital.

"Sakuraba Haruto told me that he'll make sure to turn his lie into a reality," Sena said as they walked back to Deimon.

"You really shaped him up." Monta sighed and folded his arms behind his head, grinning. "Now I have a rival on the field!"

"Yay," she said with enthusiasm (not really).

"But there's one thing I don't get."

She faced him, curious. "What?"

"Sorry for saying this, but you were being, like, a total bitch to him, Sena."

She shrugged, smiling goofily. "No prob."

"I'm serious! It was like you swapped personalities or something!" His eyes became huge. "I thought Hiruma-san rubbed off of you!"

"No way," she snorted.

"So?"

"So what?"

"Why'd you keep antagonizing Sakuraba?"

"If you keep on pushing the buttons, eventually they'll snap."

"But _why_ did you do it?"

"Simple, really. There are seven stages of grief: shock and denial, pain and guilt, anger and bargaining, depression, release and resolution, and coming all back together. For Sakuraba Haruto, he skipped the need to explode, to let out all his emotions he bottled all up. When he kept his feelings in, he became really pitiful—you know, spouting about nonsense about how worthless he is. Then next would be the release and resolution: He'll have to let things go, accept that what he was doing before isn't going to help him out in the future and that he'll have to make a change."

The revelation dawned upon him. "A brand new start," he murmured.

"Exactly."

"Though…do these stages really come on well?"

She rubbed her neck. "I admit that these stages don't exactly apply on him, but it's the best that I can come up with."

"Yeah." Monta grinned. "You know what to say, don't you? You're, like, a really wise sage or something!"

"Well, Ebenezer-sensei is a talented therapist (used to work as one too) and often he would give me lectures about life and such." She smiled fondly at the memory. "Wasn't really my favorite pastime hearing the man go on about things like that, but I guess at the end it's all worth it."

"I guess your teacher really taught you well. I mean, you knocked some sense into Sakuraba in those couple minutes!"

"Of course not," she grumbled. "Aunty Mio made me remember that speech."

Monta gawked. "She _what_?"

"She knew that sooner or later I'd have to confront Sakuraba Haruto, so she literally forced down the speech in case if I get the opportunity to 'outright the wimp', as she daintily pointed out."

"So you're saying is that…"

"That outburst I made? The insults? Well, I admit that it was laced with my own irritation…but it was mostly out of Aunty Mio's words, not mine." Sena shrugged. "I'm not the kind of person who can make these so-called inspirational speeches."

"I'd never imagined Fujioka-san to…"

"Yeah, weird huh? Sakuraba Haruto probably thinks I'm a fantastic person now."

Monta shook his head. "One of a kind," he sighed.

* * *

**A/N:** At the end, it turns out that Sena is the same old bum (she never did like those cliché inspiring speeches), but she carried out her aunt's orders with diligence. Aunty Mio is really perceptive.

**Next chapter:** When Sena gets an unexpected ambush from an assassin, a shadow hired by Aunty Mio appears! But...he is also one of her students as well?


	25. Aunty Mio's Apprentice Part 1

**Chapter 25:** Aunty Mio's Apprentice Part 1

* * *

It went by as usual: Guys working on the changing rooms, Jyuumonji ignoring her (like last time except SHE DOESN'T KNOW THE REASON WHY!), training rounds, Hiruma being a bastard to everyone, the construction guy giving her weird looks from time to time (ew, is he a pedo?), and taking lessons from Junko.

"Today, we will be going through types of strikes: the palm, elbow, and shoulder strikes," Junko announced. "With this, you'll know how to deflect an attack or make an offense."

Sena blinked. "But why would I need to?"

Junko made a scowl, and, as always, directed her hatred at the blonde. "He made me watch tons of football games and make analysis. I had to determine the best way to help you get touchdowns easier."

"Oh," was what she could only say.

"Anyway, a player could interject your, uh, jogging by stealing the ball away from you. Here, hold this as if you're on your way to make a goal." Junko handed Sena a football, and Sena tucked it as told. "Now look, here is an opening and here too. A player could easily knock it off your grip." The younger girl pointed to the vulnerable areas.

Sena nodded. "So this is, um, martial arts?"

"I guess." Junko shrugged noncommittally. "Anyway, let's start with the palm strike." She flattened her hand and made her fingers point vertically, the base of her palm sticking out more. "While there are those who would use fists, this part of the palm, linked closely to the wrist, has more effect than the knuckle. Additionally, the palm strike doesn't hurt as much as the knuckle when taking impact. Got it?"

"Got it."

"Good. You can use that when you see an opponent coming up at you with an attack. Now, there is way for you to strike down a player's arm when his arm is lunging for the ball." Junko stretched out her arm. "You'll have to drive your wrist downwards." Palm perpendicular to the forearm again, but this time the base of the palm was positioned pointing down. "I'll do a demo. Stick out your arm."

Junko did as she demonstrated, and when her wrist made sharp impact on Sena's upper wrist, her whole arm fell.

"Ow!" Her eyes widened at the outcome. "Wow, it really works!"

"It's more successful when you go for the wrist than the forearm; otherwise, you'd need to hit harder in case to knock out the whole arm."

"Because of the closer link with the hand and the wrist or because the arm has a thicker bone?" Sena inquired.

"Mostly the hand and wrist link. If you go for the arm, not only will you have to exert more energy, but the chances that the player can withdraw his hand and make another attempt."

The two girls worked on tactics and strikes until they were both sweating (and Sena _hated_ sweating). On occasions, Sena would trip on air or need to rework on the positioning. The smaller girl wasn't exactly a fast learner, and she was a little frightened if she was causing Junko impatience and irritation. But after one look at her teacher, Sena was relieved to see that the younger girl was mildly frustrated. Mildly. At least the girl wasn't going to blow a fuse or anything.

Except when Hiruma came along…

Well, not physically came along as in walk up to them, but using a megaphone and shouting profanities and urging her to hurry up, in which ignited blazing ire.

Sena was scared now.

"Why is it _always_ _me_?" Junko hissed underneath her breath before going on in one of her usual rants about her abhorrence for Hiruma and how she was the _only one_ who suffered the most.

Sena sometimes wondered if Junko ever considered how she felt. After all, Sena was in this as much as Junko was; maybe even more than her. But then again, it sounds as if she had known Hiruma a lot longer, so Sena passed on her empathy to the younger girl. Seriously, who could stay sane when knowing him for years (excluding Kurita)? Not that Sena was sure Junko knew Hiruma for years…but who knows?

When they finished up, they said their goodbyes and departed. Sena came to where the others where and noticed that a pair of eyes were boring behind her head. She turned around and only saw the old construction guy. 'Okay, I'm getting a bit freaked out here. Ignorance, Sena, just play and accept ignorance. Do. Not. Get. Paranoid.'

Strangely, no one even noticed that the construction guy was shooting her looks—well, maybe Hiruma had noticed. He kept giving her his trademark grins (and catch her unexpected with his gun shootings).

After training, Sena had to wait until all the guys left so that she could have the clubroom to herself to change. Just so that Mamori wouldn't know about her secret, Sena worked out in her Eyeshield garb _every time_. It's dreadful and annoying. What's more, Yukimitsu went on with his never-ending compliments to Eyeshield 21, and frankly, it was getting out of hand! Sena felt as though she didn't deserve the second-year's praise and admiration, but what can she do? If she told him not to hold her high with respect, he'll refuse and insist that she have every right to deserve it.

Oh brother.

Anyway, she quickly changed and kept her weapons close (just in case the construction guy was at close at bay). It irked her how stinky, uncomfortable, and warm she was in her uniform after the exercise, but she didn't want to shower. She couldn't risk it. 'Great. Now I am paranoid. Great.'

Peering out the door, she saw no one there. Sena gave a sigh of relief and hurried to get out of the area.

'Alrighty, I'll just turn from here and behind the school. That geezer might be there—AUGH! Shut up, Sena! There's no way that you can have a pedo after you! I mean, why me when there's Mamo-nee? Well, it's a good thing he wasn't checking out her, but why me? Unless I'm being delusional for some odd reason. That must be it. I'm delusional. Who in the right mind would find plain Kobayakawa Sena someone worth ravishing?'

"Oi, little girl."

Sena jinxed herself. Again.

'GAH! What is with this new jinxing ability? WHY CAN'T I STOP?'

But rather seeing the construction guy, in his stead was a handsome young man with a smart suit and a charming smile. "Hey there," he said, tilting his head to one side.

One thought ran through her mind: 'Someone from the mafia.'

"Hi," she replied.

"You a student from Deimon?" he asked curiously (FAKE curiously-ness).

'Definitely someone from the mafia.' Sena inwardly frowned. 'Ally or enemy?' "That's right," she said, folding her arms, discreetly pulling out her shock-gun. Pepper-spray wouldn't work since he was wearing glasses (Sena knew that they were fake).

"Cool. A coworker of mine has a daughter who attends here. You know her?"

'Definitely a trainee. Honestly, what's with the mafias nowadays sending TRAINEES to approach me? Are they teasing me or something? They must think I'm a weakling after spending time outside of Japan, I bet.' Sena didn't even bother noting aloud the vagueness of the man's question. "I don't think so."

He frowned playfully. "Is that so? Hmmmmm, and here I was so sure you were."

"Nope."

"Are you a first-year?"

'Going for that, are we?' Sena would have sighed if she could. 'Fine then, I'll play along, Assassin-san.' "What do you think?"

"I'm not sure. You could be a second-year…Maybe a third-year." He tapped his chin and smirked. "I don't know; kids nowadays look the same to me."

"Maybe I'm not a kid," she retorted. "Maybe I'm a woman in disguise."

At this, the man threw his head back and laughed. "Oh, you really are a funny one!" He wiped away a tear. "No, you're definitely a kid."

"Is that so?"

"Yup." He made a quick glance at his watch. "Oh, look at the time! And I didn't even have lunch!" He took a step closer to her, his smirk becoming a little more devious for her liking. "Hey, how about you and I get something to eat? My treat since I laughed at you."

Sena made a thoughtful expression. "Well, I'm not really hungry…"

"You can get a parfait. I know a nice little restaurant that makes these great parfaits."

The girl knew that this guy was trying to get her alone, to kill her or abduct her (possibly rape); however, reluctance got a grip on her. A memory flashed before her eyes, reminding her the time when she tazed an innocent boy due to her paranoia. _Why now_? Why did she have to remember this horrible memory NOW? This didn't happen when she tazed Togano (although she was barely awake and he did happen to steal her phone).

'C'mon! He's the enemy! Defend yourself!'

But that memory kept playing and playing…

'He is NOT a citizen! He is NOT a classmate from school! He is NOT _him_!'

Sena couldn't bring herself. And this out of all times? Seriously?

And before her very eyes, the man in the suit fell unconscious. 'What the heck—OH! It's the construction guy!'

The construction guy, wielding a hammer, stared down at Sena steadily. The cigar danced on his lips as he propped the tool against his shoulder. "You okay?"

"U-uh, yes. Yes," she stammered, shocked. She looked down at the body. "But why…?"

"He's a gunman for an enemy mafia." The construction guy booted the man's thigh, and out came a gun.

Her eyes widened. "Wait! Th-that means—"

"I'm a shadow."

'Oh. Wow.'

"Why didn't you take him out?"

Sena licked her lips nervously. "I wanted to make sure."

He raised an eyebrow. "Of what? You knew that he was an enemy, right?"

She nodded. "But, well…" Sena looked away, sheepish. "Well, back then I was…incredibly paranoid. Still am, but I'm working on managing that."

"You should be paranoid. You have killers after your hide."

"No, when I said I was incredibly paranoid, I mean _incredibly_ paranoid." She wrung her hands out of embarrassment. "Uh, you see, back when I was being taught outside of Japan, I had this urge to taze everyone, thinking that he or she was an enemy. I even tazed this guy in America because I thought he was suspiciously friendly. And then I was expelled," she muttered the last sentence.

"He wasn't affiliated with the mafia?"

"No, just an innocent citizen."

"I see."

"This doesn't happen normally," she grumbled.

"Hmm." He gave her a sidelong look after hoisting the man over his shoulder. "Well, take care then."

Sena nodded and quickly walked away.

* * *

'I cannot believe this!' If Sena could, she'd be full on running back home. 'That geezer—he's a shadow! UNBELIEVABLE!'

She wasn't sure if she wanted to believe it.

'And here I thought he was a pedo. Maybe those looks he kept throwing at me were looks of concern…that I might get killed off or something.'

Sena stopped.

'I DON'T KNOW!'

A few people tried not to stare at the girl who was pounding her fist on the pavement.

'Well, whatever. I need to get home.' Continuing to walk, she realized that these parts of the neighborhood were strangely vacant. Sena was getting a BAAAD feeling about this. And it was just so her luck happened to show when a masked man was running towards her, swinging around a chainsaw.

"Hiii!"

Coming from her behind was another man with a chainsaw. She paled, knowing how messy things will turn out.

This had NEVER happened to her. Ever. Sure, there were the occasional guns and knives and bombs, but chainsaws? Those things are much more suited for mad men who should be strapped tightly in straight-jackets! Also it makes the results unnecessarily bloody, much to her dislike.

The man before her swung the chainsaw high as the one behind her swung low. Did they think this tactic could trap her? Silly fools! Sena threw herself to the side and watched as the two men nearly slashed at one another. Avoiding rather maladroitly, they turned their heads at the girl and charged. Sena gritted her teeth in a mixture of frustration and fear. What the hell was she going to do now? She considered using her shock-pistol, but it was obvious that these men put a lot of layering on their persons.

Right then. Her last option: avoid getting sliced.

The two men fell down, unconscious.

'What the whiz wham?'

The construction guy! The construction guy was here!

He knelt down and shut off the chainsaws, then turning to her. Sena stood up and dusted herself. "Okay, now I am convinced of what Pappy said." She hung her head in shame. "I really am inexperienced compared."

"That's why you have shadows backing you up."

Sena looked at him quizzically. "Who are you?"

"Should you really ask a shadow that?" He looked amused though.

"If Aunty Mio hired you, I can trust you."

He barked a laugh. "You call her that? _Aunty Mio_?"

She frowned. "Yes. She is my aunt, after all."

"I'm sorry," he said, smothering his chuckles. "I just—You know, imagining Mio to be called that just seems so…"

"Unlike her? Destroys her dangerous and sadistic image?"

"Yes, exactly." He smirked. "Takekura Gen."

"You know who I am." She rested her hands on her hips. "So, are you, like, Aunty Mio's colleague?"

"Something like that."

"What do you mean?"

"Hmm?"

Usually, Sena wasn't a curious person by nature. If someone gave her an ambiguous answer, she'll leave it at that. However, there was something about this man that pressured her into stubborn prying. "You're something more than a colleague, aren't you?" She furrowed her brows. "And I don't think any of her colleagues would refer her so familiarly. You called her Mio."

"You're not going to give this up, are you?"

"Nope."

"Fine. I'm her apprentice."

"Pardon?"

"I'm her apprentice."

"…"

Takekura Gen arched a brow.

"You mean her student?"

"No. Apprentice."

"There's a difference?"

"I think so." He scratched his head. "Mio took two of us as apprentices and had a couple students."

"Students?"

"Those who she taught briefly compared to the many years of teaching to her apprentices."

Her eyes widened. "So what Aunty Mio was talking about former students…was actually former _apprentices_," she murmured, more likely to herself.

The construction guy, who was still not used to his teacher being called AUNTY Mio, was smirking. "That's right."

'Was Kid-san briefly taught by Aunty Mio? Perhaps he was taken as an apprentice like Takekura-san.'

Sena gasped. "Wait a minute…She said that her apprentices were about my…" She looked at him, a bit unsure. "How old are you?"

"Seventeen."

'Holy moley.' She blinked slowly. "Seventeen?"

"Seventeen."

"Why did you keep looking at me at school?" she asked abruptly.

"That was random," he stated calmly.

"Well?"

He paused, thought, and sighed. "When…Mio told me that I was to be looking out for you, I was…excited." Judging by his expression after looking at her expression, Sena guessed that she appeared surprised. "I know, strange, right? But you were Mio's niece. Her precious niece who Mio talked about a lot. I was very curious, and it was to my luck that Hiruma called me to Deimon before the week I was assigned to my post."

"Hiruma and you are pretty close. Are you two friends?"

"One question at a time."

"Okay."

"Mio told me that you were part of the American football club. When I made it to Deimon, I only saw two girls in the club. I assumed that the tall one was you, but she didn't quite fit Mio's descriptions."

"What?" Sena frowned. "What about me?"

"I didn't consider you, to be truthful. Mio and you don't even look alike."

"Understandable." Aunty Mio was very pretty and so was Mamori. Very, very understandable.

"You don't seem so put off," he commented airily.

Sena shrugged. "Go on."

"Anyway, as I was waiting for the 'real niece' to show up, I heard that other girl call you Sena. To be truthful once again, I was shocked. I suspected Kobayakawa Sena to be not as innocent-looking."

"Appearances can be very deceiving." Especially how she thought that this guy right here was an old geezer, not a seventeen-year-old!

"Now I know."

"Huh, so that's why you kept looking at me?"

He rubbed his neck. "Sorry about that. I just couldn't help myself, knowing that you're Mio's niece and all. I wasn't very subtle, was I?"

"To be honest, I thought you were some creepy pedophile," came the sudden prompt. No thinking, just being straight-forward.

He winced. "Okay…The not-so subtle glances I understand…but why a pedophile?"

This time, Sena hesitated, but she shrugged and said, "No offence, but you look really old."

"I blame my old man. It's genetic."

"Maybe you should stop smoking. That makes you age faster, I think." She wrinkled her nose like how Junko would do. "Plus it would get rid of that nasty smell."

"I actually am trying to quit thanks to Mio's berating." At that, he visibly shuddered and grimaced. "She hated the smell too."

"But I saw you smoking once at school! You know, when you knocked that guy unconscious."

"I had an urge and gave in to it."

"That's not good."

"No it isn't."

After a minute scrutinizing under Takekura's eyes (and matured face), Sena squirmed. "Wh-what is it?" she blurted out.

A bit taken aback, he blinked and then apologized. "Sorry, was just thinking."

"About what?"

"About how you and Mio are definitely related."

She made a face. "Why would you say that?" 'I'm not crazy! I'm perfectly sane!'

He looked amused by her reaction. "You two share something in common."

"Like what?" Sena demanded.

"Both of you are direct with your answers, and sometimes it's painful to hear such honesty."

Sena paused. "I'm a terrible liar, and Aunty Mio actually has a knack for fibbing."

"I guess you're right on that one. Sometimes I have trouble distinguishing whether she's telling the truth or not."

"Even though being her apprentice for years?"

"Even though."

"Okay." She looked down at the men. "Do you know how they made the neighborhood so empty?"

"A group of men from the other side of the street are performing circus tricks. Wanna watch?"

"Meh. Sure."

It was a start of a beautiful friendship.

* * *

**A/N:** From Chapter 8, the thought from Sena _'I knew someone who had this number when he played football. Too bad I sent him to the hospital' _is applied to a part of this chapter. If you found out how it does apply, hooray for you!

**Next chapter:** Some people just want to prove something…


	26. Strength To Prove Part 1

**Chapter 26:** Strength To Prove Part 1: Prologue

* * *

"IT'S FINISHED!"

The changing room was complete! At last! The boys (and a dragged Sena) hurried inside the room and ooh-ed and aww-ed.

Well, the Huh Huh Bros were making a fuss that they had to share one locker.

"Hey! Why the hell does it say MONTA when my name is Raimon Taro!" Make that another fusser. "STOP USING SUCH A RIDICULOUS NAME!"

"The name comes from Joe Montana," said Hiruma, immediately grabbing Monta's attention. "He's the greatest superstar in NFL history. People describe his miraculous comebacks as Montana Magic."

"Feel free to call me Monta!" Monta cheered, jabbing a thumb at himself.

'Oh brother.'

"It feels so spacious," Mamori said happily, coming in with laundry. "I can finally do some cleaning."

Kurita picked up a football magazine and began commenting about some game against a team in another country. As everyone was engulfed with the conversation, Sena saw Takekura passing by outside the changing room. She gave him a vigorous wave, and the guy waved back along with an amused smile.

"HOW RECKLESS!"

Sena jumped at the outburst coming from the guys.

'What the…?'

"You got mail!" sang a computerized voice, coming from Hiruma's laptop. Monta and Kurita rushed to read the message and deflated.

Kurita sighed aloud. "I don't know whether to be relieved or disappointed," he said.

'Obviously, you're disappointed.'

"Kekeke! Of course they wouldn't pick a team like the Devil Bats," Hiruma snickered, pushing buttons on his cell-phone.

'Just what is going on?' Sena frowned. 'I feel left out.'

"Hello? Is this the American Football Editing Division?" Hiruma called. "Would you like to interview the widely discussed Eyeshield 21?"

Sena gawked. "Hey, now wait a minu—"

* * *

MUCH, MUCH AMBUSHING LATER

* * *

'Sigh…I don't even know how I got into this mess.' Sena hung her head. The photographers insisted they had to see Eyeshield's face and an afro man came to her defense. 'I can't believe I'm wearing this football gear again…And we're not even playing!'

Just then, her phone rang. "Moshi moshi?" she answered dully.

"Alright! Headquarters to Spy 0021!" chirped Hiruma's voice. "Pretend that you're going to the toilet, and infiltrate the computer room!"

'I hate my life.'

Sena did as Hiruma ordered her to do. Amazingly enough, she did not get lost, and managed to find the computer room; she crouched down low and crept through the desks, making sure that the man inside wouldn't catch her. Once obscured from his sight, Sena relaxed, trying to settle her nerves. Oh sure, she may have taken a few missions similar to this during her times with Ebenezer, but that was when she had him to guide her! Not Hiruma! She didn't even feel safe with his cackling voice in her ear.

She let out a quiet sigh and turned on a computer. As it hummed to life, Hiruma instructed, "First input INCONFIG TRACERT, and then type NETSTAT."

Sena did as told. This reminded her the first time she snuck into an office and was under Ebenezer's orders. He said something like what Hiruma had told her, and that made her utterly confused, wondering what language he was speaking in. She was just grateful at the moment, knowing that if she didn't know what Hiruma was telling her then the blonde would be angry with her, giving in to one of his volatile mood swings.

"Got it," she said. "Oh, whoa."

A black box suddenly popped up on the screen with white texts. This hadn't happen before with Ebenezer! Nope. There were just more boxes waiting to have more passwords typed in. So, uncertain what to do, she took a picture of it with her phone and pushed the send button, hoping that Hiruma would be patient with her and help her out here.

But instead of hearing from him, all the computers came to life with the Devil Bats' mascot on every screen. "YA-HA! I'VE TAKEN OVER ALL THE COMPUTERS!"

"Hiii!" Sena cried, and then slapped her mouth shut. Knowing that she'll be found out if she lingered any longer, she hurried out.

"Eyeshield 21!" The afro man ran towards her. "What happened? You took so long in the bathroom."

'Oh crud.' Sena gripped onto her stomach and gave groan. "S-sorry, just a mild c-case of a stomachache…"

'Hiruma, you better get me NOW!'

* * *

Kurita was teaching the linemen about something. It sounded important.

"Blah blah blah blah blah," was what Sena heard.

"So the linemen play such an important role," Monta said, impressed.

"Blah blah blah blah blah," Kurita continued, smiling brightly.

"Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah," Sena responded, nodding.

The boys gave her odd looks.

"What are you saying, Sena?" Monta asked, sweat-dropping.

"One of the many languages of sports," Sena said. "Duh."

"Uhh…"

"We can talk about Pokemon too."

"…"

* * *

"You can't give me this!"

Monta stuck up his lower lip. "Why not?"

"I don't know how to read a map!" Sena said.

"Oh, that's why you shoved the map that the old man drew for us to me."

"Yup, so buy your own bananas."

"But _Sena_!" he whined. "That store sells the best bananas EVER! And I can't drop by there because of my mom! So PLEASE!"

"I can't read a map!"

"PLEASE!"

"What part of '_I can't read a map'_ do you not understand?"

Everyone (except the Huh Huh Bros who magically vanished) entered the weight room. Kurita and Yukimitsu shot amused glances at the two. Mamori was used to this kind of behavior for being friends with particular people (ahem, typically with Sena and Reiji and Donatello who all start complaining), but she shook her head nonetheless. Hiruma ignored them, probably ashamed to be associating with the likes of them. Komusubi was gazing at Kurita with admiration to bother watching them.

"Hmmph! Fine!" Monta pouted, crossing his arms. "You could have least said it nicely."

Sena gave him a blank look.

"Okay, never mind." He walked up to stretcher. "Let's do this thing!"

"Oh. A dumbbell."

"Well then, go on! Try it!"

"No way!" She glared at the item as if it was offending. "I'm not gonna."

"What? Are ya scaaarred?" he taunted, grinning.

"Outta my way," she grumbled, pushing a sniggering boy and seating herself on the stretcher. "Lay it on me."

Monta lifted a dumbbell on the racket. She cracked her fingers like a pro (this elicited chuckles and eye-rolling) and lied down. "Hereee weee gooo."

"Why are you talking like that, sleepy secretary girl?" Monta snorted.

"Childhood pals' grandpa talks like this. I love the guy."

"Unsui and Agon's?" Mamori asked.

Kurita choked and Hiruma's eyes glittered mysteriously.

"Yuuup."

Mamori giggled. "He is a nice mister, isn't he?"

"Heee _suuure_ iiis."

"Just shut up and lift the thing." Monta poked Sena on the forehead.

"Not you too," she muttered, rubbing the spot. She cleared her throat all dramatic-like (Monta rolled his eyes) and clenched onto the handle. "Oookaaay, I'm gonna _lift_ this thingamajigger."

"We're waaaiting," Monta said, tapping his shoe.

"Fighto, Sena-kun!" cheered Yukimitsu.

Kurita looked nervous ever since Mamori mentioned the Kongo twins. Interesting.

And just before Sena would humiliate herself, the Huh Huh Bros came in all bloody and beaten up.

Mamori gasped. "What happened to you guys?" she asked in worry.

Kurita's nervousness disappeared as he exclaimed in glee, "You guys are here!"

'Does the guy NOT see those three DRAGGING their bodies? And people call _me_ dense.'

The trio lied themselves onto the stretchers and lifted the dumbbells while giving their manly heave-ho grunts. "UUGHHHOOO!"

"We improved our record!" fish-lips whoo-hooed.

"Training is really paying off!" concurred manga-boy.

"TAKE THAT, KOBAYAKAWA!" the two shouted, pointing at her.

"Wait, what?" Sena was confused. Didn't they have a rivalry with Komusubi anyway? 'Is it because they think they can use their strengthened muscles against me?'

Scar-face interrupted the disturbance. "Tell me," he grunted, looking at the club's founders with seriousness, "what does it take to win in the war of linemen? To tell you the truth, we don't like losing ourselves to others!"

'Um, where did that come from?' Sena frowned. 'They don't like losing themselves to others? What?'

"You wanna know?" Hiruma plopped down his feet and walked in front of them, smirking. "I'll tell ya then."

'And he understood him…Boys.' Sena shook her head, confused again.

And so as Hiruma began his speech about linemen and football and such, with the others listening with intent, Sena was off in lala-land again.

* * *

"Ugh, it's so hot!" Sena threw her arms in the air with exasperation. "I cannot wait for it to snow!"

"That's a long way to go." Monta caught up with her. "Morning."

"Oh. Mornin'." Sena frowned. "Did I just talk myself before you showed up?"

Monta grinned. "Yuuup."

"You boys are affecting me. I used to be a polite and quiet thing. Even my mom commented that I make boisterous sounds nowadays." Sena wiggled her arms like a jellyfish. "ARRRGHUUGH!"

He laughed. "Sena, you're always so crazy."

"By the way, you up for the game tomorrow?"

"Oh yeah! You?"

"Heck no!" Sena sighed. "I wanna go home."

"You always do," he remarked.

"I know. A girl can dream, can she?"

He looked at her with wide eyes.

"You _do_ remember that I _am_ a girl, _right_?"

"…" He tapped his fingers together and avoided eye contact.

"You DO see this SKIRT I am wearing, RIGHT?"

"OKAY! I CONFESS!" Monta cried, throwing his arms in the air like how Sena did it. "I, uh, forgot…"

Sena was scandalized. "MONTA!"

"I'M SORRY! It's just that…you TEND to be MANLY at times!"

"MONTAAA!"

"IT'S TRUUUE THOUGH!"

"HOW COULD YOU?"

"I DUNNOOO!"

"Just what did you guys eat this morning? A bowl of sugar?" came the dry question.

Sena turned around. "Oh, hi Jyuumonji."

Jyuumonji arched a brow. "Well?"

Sena faced Monta. "Well?"

Monta shrugged. "I got nothin' to tell."

"Me neither."

"Weirdos," Jyuumonji muttered.

"By the way, why aren't you avoiding me anymore?"

Suddenly, scar-face had a small blush on his cheeks. "C-can we talk about it another time?"

"Sure."

"Yeah. Thanks." With that said, he briskly walked past them.

"He looked embarrassed," Monta said, awed. "And when did you two become so chummy? I thought you tazed him along with his other two goons."

"We made up, but Kuroki and Togano still hold their grudges."

"Mmhhmm."

Hiruma's favorite color is black.


	27. Strength To Prove Part 2

**Chapter 27:** Strength To Prove Part 2

* * *

If she thought that the heat was unbearable back during the day of the team entrance trials, then this was just worse.

Sena was practically dying of the heat. She HATED the heat! It was so blistering hot and uncomfortable, and she hated it. There must be something going wrong with the world—what the hell was it? Global Warming? Pssh, she didn't believe that crap. Some supernatural force feeling sadistic and wanting to torture the mortals with this terrible, terrible weather? That sounds much more logical. A supernatural force experimenting its cruelty amongst the poor souls.

Anyway…

The team had boarded on a train and rode all the way to South Kanagawa. When the heat took its toll, Sena knew what had to be done: Time to bathe in sunscreen.

_Squiiish!_ A big glob of the white was squirted onto Sena's hand. She didn't really like the texture of the sunscreen, but didn't like being sunburned more. She sighed and rubbed it all over herself, continuing this process until she was nice and oily and slick.

"Ick. You're so pale," Monta commented. "I never noticed till now."

"Well, the places I've been don't get a lot of sun," she said absently.

"That's why you're lathering yourself in this junk?"

"Yup. I hate getting burns from the sun." She smeared some on Monta, Monta gagged and smeared some back and ran away.

And then Sena noticed that she squirted more than enough sunscreen. She rubbed some off onto Ishimaru who looked down at her with a questioning look.

"Um, Sena-kun?"

"Not now." She ambled off, leaving Ishimaru rather bemused.

The team made it to the football field of Taiyo High, and there they were supposed to play against the Sphinxes. Sena didn't know how this happened, but assumed that she missed out on the announcement in one of her day-dreaming. Nowadays, Hiruma don't seem to bother her with that anymore, and it made her happy that he hadn't whacked her on the head recently.

The school was rather impressive with the whole Egyptian theme going on. Hieroglyphics and the statues and everything—hell, they even have a pyramid! These guys were quite a devoted bunch, weren't they?

When Mamori wasn't looking, Hiruma ushered Sena to the changing room, giving her the usual encouraging words of "Hurry the hell up, fucking shrimp!" and a boot to her rear (she has a bruise now and the game didn't even start!). When she finished, the boys could change then.

'Okay, ready and set.' From the corner of her eye, she saw a big and burly guy with dark skin and a bald head. What caught her attention was that he was wrapping himself with bandages, and wondered if he was injured.

"Bind yourself up like a mummy. Stable joints generate tremendous power," he said to the Sphinxes.

"Yes sir!" the chorused.

'Has Japan gotten weirder ever since I left?' Sena was worried. 'What other freaks do I have to meet?'

Yes, because binding yourself like a mummy was very odd indeed.

"Banba Mamoru," said a man ('Hey! It's the afro man from before!'), flipping through the pages of his book. "High school record keeper for squats."

"Squats?" Sena murmured.

"Oh, it's like bench-press, except it's training for the legs," Kurita said.

'I never said that I didn't know what squats were…'

Monta picked up a figurine from Hiruma's game board, a miniature replica of Banba Mamoru. "So this big thing ain't an exaggeration," he mused. As he turned it to its side, the toy fell out of his hands and landed onto the Eyeshield figurine. "Wh-whoops…"

Sena paled at the sight of the Banba toy decapitating the Eyeshield one. Was _that_ going to happen to her on the field? Her limbs flying everywhere as his huge ass crushes her?

"Monta!" she cried, waving a plastic limb in the air.

"Eyeshield-san!" he cried, flailing his arms.

"I'm too young to die," she whimpered.

"That's why we gotta win this." Kurita looked up at the sun, determination etching his face. "Even though the Sphinxes are strong…If our lines are too weak then we'll never make it to the Christmas Bowl!"

"Is that what matters to you?" she exclaimed, continuing to wave her arms. "The _Christmas Bowl_? Not my life or my limbs that'll fly everywhere?"

Funny thing is that Sena's period was over.

Buuut…as a girl, she's allowed to have her moments.

Hormones.

Kurita blinked. "Umm…"

"We're gonna die!"

"Shut the fuck up!" For the longest time ever, Hiruma hit her with his gun.

"A qualifier for the Japanese representatives against the American team—The Taiyo Sphinxes versus the Deimon Devil Bats will soon begin!" announced the announcer guy.

"Well, let's get this over with," Sena sighed, dragging herself to the field.

"I-is Eyeshield-kun okay?" Kurita asked, biting his lip in concern. "M-maybe I did sound a bit selfish there…"

"Nah! Don't worry about it, Kurita-san!" Monta reassured him. "Sen—Uh, I mean, Eyeshield-san gets like that sometimes."

"Well, if you say so…"

* * *

"WE'LL FUCKING KILL THEM! YA-HA!"

Sena was inspecting her fingernails, and then realized that she was wearing gloves.

Hiruma whacked her again.

* * *

Sena remembered something what Junko had told her, about how her being small could easily bypass giants. The thought occurred to her when she looked onwards, seeing how large the opposing linemen were.

'Too easy.'

But the others didn't know that. Rather, this was going to be extremely difficult for the Devil Bats' linemen's part, for they had the position to go against those biggies.

"We don't have a chance of winning if we don't break through the line!" Hiruma barked. "So charge like you're gonna die!"

'Exactly,' Sena agreed silently. 'Wait, what?'

"Set…HUT!"

She watched Kurita launch himself at Banba. Jyuumonji was rather adamant on winning this push and shoving competition with his opponent (it was clearly written on his face). However, alas for scar-face, his opponent was taunting him and easily pouring his weight onto him.

The other three weren't having much luck.

And what were Monta and Ishimaru doing? Oh, they were running…Back to the goal to block or towards to attack? And what about Yukimitsu? Wasn't he supposed to play too? What was that guy doing sitting on the bench? Sena wished that she and he could trade places; she really didn't want to be doing this, but what choice did she have? Hiruma held power over her (even though it was something as simple as her infatuation with Kaitani Riku), so there's no other choice but to do this. This sucks.

"What the hell are you doing, fucking shrimp?"

She snapped out of her reverie. "Huh?"

"Pay attention!" Hiruma snapped.

'Okay, okay.' Sena huffed. 'Sheesh, his mood swings are getting out of hand.'

She observed the Sphinxes' quarterback making the throw, and the receiver catching the football and racing towards the goal. Sena waited until he was near and made her move.

The receiver gasped aloud when he saw her, obviously not expecting her presence, and attempted to turn away from her, but was too slow. Sena thought quickly and recalled Junko's instructions: she struck out her arm and palm strike his wrist, making the ball come loose out of his grip. The ball flew to the left, and Sena lunged in to grab it, and once had it in her hold, she swerved to the other direction to make a touchdown.

"GET HIM!" were the cries of the Sphinxes' fans.

It was pretty simple, really—not easy, but simple. These guys were big, lumbering players and she was a small, slippery one—she was totally out of their reach. Their hands were close to grabbing her, she had to admit, but still out of their reach.

"Touchdown!"

There was silence.

Whispers.

Murmurs.

"What the hell!" exclaimed someone from the audience.

"No wonder!" said another. "He is, after all, Eyeshield 21 of Notre Dame!"

"Kekeke!" Hiruma cackled. "A touchdown on the first go! YA-HA!"

The Devil Bats jumped for joy.

Sena was still lying on the ground.

"Oi, fucking shrimp, get up!"

"Nooo."

"What? You're already exhausted?" Hiruma prodded her helmet with the butt of his gun. "Che! You're endurance is fucking weak."

"I'm aware," she murmured.

"Way to go!" cheered Monta and Kurita, racing up to the girl.

"N-nice!" Komusubi concurred, beaming.

Sena lifted her arm to give a thumbs-up, and dropped her arm like the dead weight it was. 'Maaan, I really do have poor stamina.'

"You passed through our fortitude, I am impressed." The Sphinxes' quarterback (a pretty boy like Sakuraba) and lineman (the one who faced scar-face) stepped into view, looking down at her with hidden contempt. "However, your line is no match for our line. And with you out of the picture, we shall claim victory." With that said, they turned and walked to their side.

'These guys are very assertive…Just like Agon!'

Irked, Monta scowled and asked aloud, "Why would Eyeshield be out? He's still with us!"

"Actually," Sena said, "I'm out of energy. I need a couple minutes rest."

"Oh…" He almost seemed thoughtful for a second there. "Yeah, you're endurance sucks."

She chucked the football at his head.

* * *

Sena was back, game face on and all.

Well, not really. And her face was hidden behind the shield so it doesn't really matter.

Anyway…

It was time for a new plan. It was plain to see that they couldn't use their runningback to make another miracle such as making another touchdown, especially not when she exerted so much energy into their first one. The Sphinxes were well-aware now, and Hiruma knew this too. So back at their side of the field, Hiruma told her their plan.

"The football bomb plan thing?" She made a sound of disbelief. "Like last time? But surely that would only work when we're in the offensive, not defensive!"

"You moron," he sneered. "I was talking about the flammable ones! And again I must call you a moron because _we are in the offensive now_!"

"Oh." Sena nodded. "Okay."

The reason for Sena's slowness was mainly Hiruma's fault; he kept bashing the poor girl's head and brain cells die each strike. So yeah, it was Hiruma's fault. Blame him.

Moving along—the game plan worked similarly like how they played against the White Knights, but it was much easier; they made some pretty good yards.

Alas, Sena grew weary again and was put out for a break.

* * *

Going from defensive to offensive to defensive again, Sena and Hiruma by and by, ready for the attack.

"That fucking fatso," Hiruma growled. "He became completely overwhelmed by the other line."

Sena looked onwards, and indeed noticed how tense Kurita seemed to be.

"Set…HUT!"

It was a blink of an eye to miss how the Devil Bats' line was plowed.

"UNBELIEVABLE!" announced the announcer guy. "The Devil Bats' entire line landed sky-high!"

'Way to deflate Kurita-san's determination.' Sena crossed her arms. 'Then again, he didn't mind the fact that my limbs would fly everywhere…'

Sena, you cold-hearted brat.

:D

* * *

To **hermy104**:

Thank you for being my 100th reviewer! I must say, I was very happy to see what you had reviewed for me, very flattered and all. However, I'm sorry to disappoint you by saying that I will not be making Sena any different than how I have written her for her personality had already been stuck. Perhaps Sena would eventually fall in love with football and learn how to be more ambitious, but that would take time. Other than that, I might see to it that Sena may or may not get her harem; I'm wary that she would border on the Mary-Sue scale since guys falling for the same one girl would enhance her "perfectness". Don't worry though; romance is definitely here, but not apparent.


	28. Strength To Prove Part 3: End

**Chapter 28:** Strength To Prove Part 3

* * *

Everyone started laughing.

Everyone.

Well, not everyone, but everyone who was siding with the Sphinxes. They were taunting the Devil Bats' linemen, throwing insults of how weak they were and about why they even bothered to go against the opposing team. The Egyptian cosplaying students were especially annoying, but that was probably because there were a lot more of them in the audience; albeit the Sphinxes were bordering on nuisance since their air of arrogance was quite suffocating.

And it finally hit her. It hit Sena like falling bricks.

'Wow, the students here are really dedicated to the school's theme, huh?'

Might as well ask why the sky's blue.

"I'm sorry everyone," whimpered Kurita, catching the attention of the other linemen who were glaring at the mocking spectators. "It was the first time since ever that we've managed to gather linemen. We all practiced so hard. I thought we might have a chance…" He sniffled, a fat tear threatening to roll down his round face.

'Is someone taping this? Someone has got to be taping this.'

"I guess it was too reckless for challenging the Taiyo team after all," he continued despondently. "Sorry guys, I made you into clowns…"

'So is he gonna give up? Good, because I need to shower.' There was a throbbing pain in Sena's chest, making her frown in exasperation. 'Aw great, my CONSCIENCE is telling me otherwise.'

So that means encouraging Kurita to throw the towel would be a big NO.

Sena huffed aloud and kicked the grass, but stayed put nonetheless.

Komusubi, Jyuumonji, Kuroki, and Togano watched Kurita with wide eyes and slightly dropped mouths, obviously shocked from hearing something so…so…so _unusual_ coming from his mouth. He had always said encouraging comments, always trying to get them motivated and always being the one who worked the hardest. Was it weird to see the big guy collapse from the unstipulated loss just because he wasn't strong enough? No. It was fucking WEIRD! You see, there is a difference between weird and WEIRD.

Komusubi was wearing a frantic face as the Huh Huh Bros stared at Kurita with disbelief. Sena never did find out what their response would be since Hiruma interjected with his imposing presence.

"'Common folks always laugh at challengers,'" Hiruma quoted. "So said someone who ignored all the criticism thrown at him and overcame his greatest obstacle with success."

He looked up hesitantly. "Is it Hideo Nomo-san?" Kurita asked semi-curiously, referring to the Japanese baseball player who did something impressive (from what Sena heard).

"No," Hiruma chirped, "it was Eyeshield!"

"Did you ever say that?" Monta murmured.

"No," she mouthed, hunching over as an attempt to make herself invisible.

"Eyeshield-kun? Really?" Kurita gasped, amazed.

'No Kurita-san! Don't believe that conniving demon! NO!'

"Hellz yeah!" Hiruma pointed his finger at the other boy's chest. "Too reckless to challenge Taiyo's line? Che. No matter what, we have to kick everyone's asses, including the Taiyo's, to get to the Christmas Bowl!"

'Ah man, still onto that?' Sena sighed inwardly.

Kurita let the words sink in, and with those words taken in from the ever-so sage Hiruma, the big fella's confidence flared once again. He jammed his head into his helmet along with an excited Komusubi, and the Huh Huh Bros followed after the two with nil enthusiasm. Apparently, they didn't catch their positive energy.

And so the linemen tried again. Alas, failure was their result. Again they tried. Again they failed. They tried again. They failed again.

The audience was taunting them. Monta got peeved and jumped up in fury, shouting, "BURNING ANGER MAAAX!"

"So what are you going to do about it?" Sena asked with inquisitiveness.

"Well, I could wave my fist at them and pose as a bad boy you don't want to mess with." He looked at her, hopefulness gleaming on his eyes. "Maybe if you were to hold me back…"

"No way, you can get serious with the beating." She snorted, cocking her head at the spectators. "Their booing is kind of giving me a headache."

"Hell no! Then we'll be disqualified!"

"Plus, you would lose the respect Mamo-nee had for you."

Monta gasped. "I wouldn't want that!" Then he paused. "She respects me?"

"LET'S GET THOSE ASSHOLES!" The Huh Huh Bros spontaneously sprung onto their feet and marched over to their designated positions on the field.

"Lookey here, they got their motivation back on," she noted, raising a brow.

"You reckon we'd make a win out of their determination?"

"Heaven above! I hope not."

* * *

Near the sidelines, Sena stood there watching Jyuumonji going against his huge opponent, the very one who he kept losing to. But now, at that moment, she saw the ferocity crawling in his skin, awakening his senses as he no longer helplessly push against the Sphinxes' lineman, in hopes of at least budging him, but finding it that if it were to be his last then he wouldn't go down as the loser—not anymore.

Jyuumonji tugged at his opponent's jersey sleeve after sidestepping the attack, and hauled the other boy behind him with a powerful thrust.

"When your opponent comes right at you, grab onto his sleeve, step diagonally, and then throw them down."

Sena remembered hearing him murmur that to himself when they stood next to each other before they got ready to play again. It must have been a reminder—to never lose when it comes to victory.

And so, finally bypassing his opponent, Jyuumonji sprinted towards the Sphinxes' quarterback and lunged, tackling down him and the football. From the corner of her eye, Sena saw how this had surprised many. She understood somewhat, regarding to how the Devil Bats' linemen were well-known as incompetent. Well, surely that had changed their opinions about them.

The football had fumbled out of the quarterback's grip, bouncing off onto the field. "Catch it!" he cried to his teammates.

Togano and Kuroki were about to make their pounce, but to their misfortune the enemy's players were far bigger and was able to shield the ball away from them.

'Well, there goes the plan,' Sena thought. But just as they were going to leave it at that, Komusubi came along and charged underneath the pile of players. He shot out like a rocket and scooped up the football, and then the ball was released from his fingers and flew high in the air.

'This game is getting messy. I mean, it's so disorganized.' This was becoming the longest game ever.

"Get it! Get the ball!" was what she kept hearing from every direction. Sena sighed and told Ishimaru to fetch the ball, knowing that ever since that day in the Hell Tower, the second-year's speed had improved. He casted her a curious glance before letting her words sink in. Then giving a curt nod, he chased after the ball.

It was pure luck that Ishimaru had managed to swipe the ball in time, just right before the opponent could touch it.

"GO!" Monta whooped.

Kurita and the Huh Huh Bros protected Ishimaru from any chargers, but somehow Banba made it in time to block him. Ishimaru stiffen in fear, not hearing the shouts from Hiruma and Kurita. Mamori called out to him to run to the sidelines, apparently fearing for the boy if he ever got hurt from being crushed by an elephant like Banba.

Sena knew that the noises rebounded from his ears, and she also knew that he was scared but wasn't thinking at all. His eyes were wide but his legs kept moving at the same pace—that cannot be good. Ishimaru was going to be crushed—that's definite, unless he gets his head into the program and starts to _think_!

Banba shifted his legs, revealing a large gap.

"UNDERNEATH!" she screamed.

Ishimaru blinked and fell, but rather falling face first, he _somersaulted_ through the gap. Then out of the way, he planted one foot onto the ground, and then another, and took a step, and another step, and another, and another, and another. He was full-blown running now, and it was pure luck AGAIN that Banba missed grabbing Ishimaru.

It was believed that he would have made it to the goal, but that was until a player tackled him.

"WHOA! WOO-HOO!"

The Devil Bats' crowded around Ishimaru and cheered, congratulating him for making a couple yards ahead. Yes, it was believed that they would have never made it so far when Banba faced him, so it came out as incredible when he went past him. The team also went to Eyeshield and expressed their awe about how quick she was to instruct the boy. She told them that it was mainly because of Ishimaru who acted accordingly to it, with her help or not.

Ishimaru was blushing, sheepish of the sudden attention. He denied that he would be able to do it without her instructions and thanked her many, many times. He looked happy, truly happy.

"Way to go, fucking shadowless!" Hiruma grinned wickedly at him.

'Shadowless?'

"You did it!" Kurita gave him a hug.

Sena smiled. This was a story to tell during her babysitting, unless Ishimaru tells his siblings before she does.

* * *

"HUH?"

"HUUH?"

"HUUUH?"

The Huh Huh Bros sneered at the player who constantly looked down at them, taking the liberty to repay the mockery since they went through their line. And then they huddled up, talking about how many times they need to beat them in order to get this 'revenge' that they speak of. Sena could evaluate that they held some nasty resentment towards the Sphinxes, and pulling out the memory of them dragging themselves into the weight-room, she could conclude that the Sphinxes had done brutal beating on the Huh Huh Bros.

It was no wonder why they were oddly ecstatic about this particular game.

Male pride. Go figure.

* * *

The score was 13 to 12, the 13 to Deimon's favor. This apparently brought dissatisfaction amongst the opponents, so that was when they decided to whip out their secret player.

Taiyo Sphinxes' cornerback, Kamaguruma Ken.

Also the weirdo with the outrageous hairstyle and personality.

Seriously, his hair was standing on his head and it was perfectly shaped as a column; not to mention how the first-year seemed to worship every step his sempais take. It was slightly nauseating.

Sena dubbed his as the Epic Weirdo.

"You! Hey you!" The Epic Weirdo screamed at them, randomly pointing at a few Devil Bats' players. "Don't be naïve to think that Taiyo's a team that's totally reliant on the line! If the sempais are on the pyramid line then I'm the CHARIOT! The Chariot Cornerback of the Ancient Egypt!"

Okay, so let's redub that even though the guy definitely lives up to Epic Weirdo.

'I'll dub him as Chariot since there's no way I'll recall his full name. Heck no.'

So Chariot it was.

Sena didn't know why, but she suddenly felt _compelled_ to talk to Chariot. It was like a peculiar urging to have a conversation with him, despite her failures as a conversationalist. Buuut Chariot won't KNOW that it's her underneath the shield, sooo…why so hesitant? Sure, why not? Be as giddy and cheery as you want!

So she did. They talked about ponies.

Anyway…

During the play, Chariot was rather violent: he shoved down poor Monta to the ground with such force! And it looked painful too.

Sena and Chariot talked about horses that pulled chariots then.

* * *

"He _has_ to do those poses still."

"When will he ever understand that it's lame when he does that…"

Sena and Ishimaru watched Monta do the same finger-jabbing-air and kneeling-on-the-ground pose. It was really lame.

But at least he caught the ball.

"Yahoo!" said Chariot, who was somewhere…

* * *

"YAHOO!"

* * *

In the end, it was 20 to 20. A tie. A shocker. A miracle (yada yada yada yada).

Those who were supporting Taiyo (essentially everyone other than those in Deimon) were stunned by this because they really thought the Sphinxes were going to win this. Then they became so impressed that they had accomplished something so amazing (for what they considered it to be as), they allowed the Devil Bats to take the win and play against the American football team.

How nice of them, even though they had picked on them mercilessly and annoyed the heck out of them.

So what? This is it? They're just gonna say a few flattering things to them and brush off the fact that they picked on and taunted and mocked and sneered and…and…and…

So that's it?

Hiruma commented about sportsmanship (although he did say, "So whaddya want?", seeing how he did not trust them). The majority of the team was cheering. Banba was complimenting Kurita (wow). Chariot was having a tantrum (okay, now that one was the only normal reaction around). Hiruma climbed up a pole and exclaimed about being the ones playing against the American team.

Woo-hoo.


	29. Mini Exodus

**Chapter 29: **Mini Exodus

* * *

After the game, Sena hopped into the changing room, showered, and dressed in her uniform all within fifteen minutes. In time, she skedaddled out of the building before the boys flooded inside. She caught a glimpse of Habashira and his gang who were just about to jump on their motorcycles. How interesting; the Chameleons coming over to watch their loathed rivals play against the Sphinxes—perhaps they were hoping to see the Devil Bats lose? They must be disappointed then.

Sena literally skipped towards Mamori, happy to get the hell out of here (the heat was starting to get to her now). However, it was much to her horror when Mamori told her that they were going to Enoshima to watch a football game ('UGH.'). And seeing how the whole school lot was up and walking to elsewhere, she took it that they would be following the crowd.

'One of these days,' Sena swore inwardly, glowering at the dirt. '_One of these days_, Hiruma will get what he deserves!'

Not that the girl could guarantee that, but it _would_ be nice to get some revenge since the captain had arranged this. He probably did this on purpose just to get under her skin. The bastard.

Did Sena have a choice in this matter? That she could simply skip watching the game and go home, taking a wonderfully long and cold shower? Heck no. It would be an ecstasy, but she wasn't granted with such promises of happiness and bliss and etcetera. Life is cruel like that.

Monta bounced next to Sena, about to mention about the game they played most likely, but said instead, "Whoa! It's an Exodus!" when he saw the Taiyo students moving out.

"I'm surprised you know the Biblical story," Sena said, brows rising under her fringe.

"Hey, I'm awesome like that," he said, shrugging. Yeah, as if he was going to impress Mamori like that.

And so the team hitched a ride on the train. Sena, at least, tried to escape; nonetheless, Hiruma's eyes see all—he caught the girl attempting to sneak away and _handcuffed_ her to him. It was much to her horror (again) that he told her that he wasn't going to let her free until the end of the game.

"What!" she cried, jerking her wrist up and down stiffly and making the chain jangle. "What!"

"Behave, fucking shrimp!" With that said, he whacked her with a rolled up magazine.

'One of these days…'

At the stop, they exited the train and step onto the lands of lovely Enoshima—indeed Enoshima was lovely. There was a white sandy beach that stretched far, and the waters glimmered before her eyes. Sena even saw the Taiyo students going to the beach with surfboards—it must be the reason why they were so tanned, they surf frequently under the blazing sun. Those who weren't going for surfing approached to where the game was being held.

"Move! Move! MOVE!" Racing past them was a familiar boy in a wheelchair, and the one gripping onto the handles for dear life was none other than Sakuraba. They were going by so fast that they didn't even see them.

"Hey, that's Sakuraba and Toramaru!" Sena said.

"Uh, I think it was Torakichi," Monta said.

"You sure?"

"Hmmmm…Not really."

They took their seats. Hiruma pulled her down, forcing Sena to land on her bottom painfully, and Mamori took Sena's other side. She observed that her older sister figure was practically squirming in excitement.

"What is it, Mamo-nee?" Sena asked, curious.

"Oh, Sena, you don't know? This game is the Ojo White Knights versus the Shinryuuji Nagas!" Her eyes glistened with glee. "We get to see Agon and Unsui play!"

From the corner of her eye, Sena saw Hiruma's features sharpen, but she paid no mind. She was too busy being in shock. "Holy moley! Seriously?"

She nodded. "Yup! I never really took the chance to watch their games previously, but now that I'm the football manager of Deimon there are opportunities that I get to!"

"You think we might be able to watch Reiji play?"

"Aw, Sena!" Mamori giggled, nudging Sena in the ribs.

Sena groaned. "Mamo-nee, will you get over that confession at the airport? It was three years ago!"

"But it's still cute no matter what!"

"I take it back; it wasn't even a confession. Just him asking if he turn cool then I'd like him."

"An indirect one?"

"No! Not one at all!"

"Uh, S-Sena-kun, Anezaki-san," Kurita began, almost too hesitantly, "h-how do you know the Kongo twins, if you d-don't mind me asking…?"

"Oh, you know them too, Kurita-kun?" Mamori looked up at the big fella.

"W-well, in a way," he murmured, looking away.

'He's nervous.' Sena pursed her lips to keep herself from frowning. 'Wonder why.'

"Strange, they never mentioned you before, Kurita-kun," Mamori mused. "But then again, I presume you three were merely acquaintances?"

He nodded.

"We were childhood friends," Sena answered the question. "Good friends that we all were and are."

Kurita looked as if he swallowed a bug (maybe he did after his gaping). "Ch-childhood friends?" he reiterated incredulously. "Really?"

"Yes," she said, nodding. "Really."

"O-oh. I see."

Silence fell upon the four.

"So, there sure are a lot of people here. Just to watch the game, ya know?" Sena spoke up, breaking the tension.

"You're right Sena," Mamori said, joining in. "The White Knights must've really impressed spectators with their latest match."

"Every football team in the Tokyo area—high schools and colleges—are here," Hiruma said, finally speaking up. "Even sports writers. But they're mainly here for the Nagas."

Sena turned to him, blinking inquisitively. "Why? Are they that great?"

"If they weren't, then they wouldn't brought so much attention, wouldn't they?" he sneered.

Sena nodded, totally not affected by the rude deride. Mamori shot Hiruma a disapproving look before placing a hand on her shoulder. "Don't mind him, Sena," she told her gently. "And look! The teams are here!"

Indeed they were. The White Knights appeared first, and instantly Sena recognized Shin—he was stern-faced as ever. Then came along the Nagas—they ALL looked like monks! Especially the old man with the cane!—was he REALLY their coach? Unbelievable!

"I see Unsui," Sena said, pointing at him.

"He looks so serious," Mamori noted.

"Ain't he always?"

"I guess you're right."

"Hey, that guy looks like Buddah!"

"Sena!"

As the White Knights prepared themselves in the typical football player fashion (or whatever it should be), the Nagas did it rather differently. They watched the monks align in a row, sitting down cross-legged and closing their eyes into a concentrated expression.

"What are they doing?" Sena wondered aloud.

"That's Shinryuuji linemen tradition," Kurita sighed, turning away. "They're doing it to unify their wills before the game."

'Unify wha…?'

The scruffy man in the same uniform (wasn't he too old to be wearing that?) ordered Unsui something, from what they were seeing at this distance. Unsui nodded and took a deep breath, and then bellowing, "KATSUUU!"

This shocked EVERYONE.

"Mother of Dumbledore!" Sena faced Mamori, wide-eyed and worrisome. "They turned Unsui into a weirdo!"

Hiruma actually chuckled at that, not that Sena noticed.

"But look!" Mamori gestured to the linemen. "Despite that, those guys didn't have their concentration disrupted at all!"

They were at still, but that didn't seem to convince her. Sena's brows furrowed at this. "Well, they were prepared for it, weren't they? I mean, they must've heard the order that guy was giving Unsui before the yell. Obviously, they were ready for it."

"They might not be as impressive as everyone thinks them to be," Hiruma sniggered, smirking.

"Uh, Hiruma-kun," Kurita spoke out weakly, "do we have to watch the game?"

"Kurita-kun, what's wrong?" Mamori asked with her tone laced with genuine concern. ('Motherly as always.') "When we mentioned Agon and Unsui, you looked very unsettled. Is something wrong?"

"He used to be an ex-Shinryuuji student," Hiruma said nonchalantly, peeling the wrapper off of a piece of gum.

The team turned to Kurita with bewilderment. Kurita said hastily, "It's not like that! I-I could never be part of the strongest team …"

"So that's how you knew the twins?" Mamori brought a hand to her lips. "Wait, don't tell me that they bullied you! Agon, I can understand, but Unsui too?"

"N-no! No! Of course not!" He shook his head vigorously.

"Well, you were uneasy when at the mentioning of their names, Kurita-san," Sena pointed out, biting her lip.

"No, n-no need to worry about it, you two!" he assured them firmly, his eyes pleading yet filled with gratitude. "Th-thank you, but really, please don't worry on my behalf. They didn't bully me or anything of the sort!"

The girls exchanged glances before relenting. It wouldn't feel right if they kept pushing it anyway, but they knew something was up. Maybe someday they'll confront the Kongo twins.

"Alright, Kurita-kun, if you say so," Mamori said. Sena nodded in agreement.

"So," Sena said, "you said something about the strongest team…"

"Yeah, ever since you said that, I'm curious," Monta piped up behind Sena. "I thought that the White Knights were the strongest!"

"Would you like to find out? Would you all like to know?" Mamori said, digging through her backpack. Sena resisted sighing, knowing that when Mamori was using her mommy voice, then she'll treat them like children. This was going to be embarrassing. "Then watch this and you'll learn the history of the Kanto Area Tournament!" She plopped down a seat above them, situating a stack of boards on her lap.

"A picture book show?" Sena deadpanned. Oh man, this girl really took it TOO far. These boys were HIGH SCHOOL STUDENTS, for goodness sakes! This was worse than the time with the underwear in Christmas!

"Wow! You really made it?" Kurita, on the other hand, was impressed and approving. What a nice guy.

"What a dumbass! Look, everyone! She's a dumbass!" Hiruma, however, expressed this quite the opposite. He threw his head back, blowing a bubble, and grinning with amusement while throwing a look full of mock.

"You were the one who told me to do it!" Mamori protested, flushing angrily. Evidently, this was all planned out to help the amateurs get a grasp of the football history, and thus Mamori was forced to do something ridiculous as this. 'What the heck is this? School? Do we have to take a test too?'

"Initiate," he ordered languidly, waving his hand.

"Hmmph!" But she did so anyway. Mamori took the board and placed it behind the stack, revealing a board with a picture attached to it, and it was one crude drawing. You can't tell it apart from a six-years-old drawing from Mamori's. In fact, little Sunao could draw better than her, and he was four! "The history of the Kanto Area Tournament can be pretty much be summed up as the history of the rivalry between Ojo and Shinryuuji."

Her drawing was a terrible picture of the Nagas. It was kind of funny.

"Ever since the Shinryuuji first started playing at the tournament, they established a dynasty of never losing a single game!"

The next picture was not as bad, in Sena's opinion, but with Mamori's attempts on making the stick-like figures tackling each other, she felt pity for the older girl. If Sena had such a talent as to mess up the meaning of art, she would never let anyone know. Poor, poor Mamori.

"However, three years ago, a group of top-notch players known as the Golden Generation entered Ojo High. With their incredibly strong defense, they managed to stall the Shinryuuji so that their point differences were in small numbers."

"Those drawings…" Monta trailed.

"Mamo-nee's grade in art was always lower than her other grades," Sena said.

"S-Sena!" Mamori huffed, blushing.

"Go on, Mamo-nee," she urged.

"Very well," the older girl sighed. "Then after Shin Seijuro had joined, they finally beat Shinryuuji in score." As Mamori switched pictures, Sena reflected her past encounters with Shin on the field. "With five minutes in the game, Ojo lead 16 to 3. Everyone thought that the Shinryuuji dynasty was going to end, but that was until the Nagas' coach decided to put Agon and Unsui in the game." She switched to the last picture, but this time it was an article showing a photo of Unsui and Agon in their football gear. "It resulted the Shinryuuji winning with 17 to 16, 17 to their favor."

"Whoa!" Monta gasped. "And in only five minutes!"

"Agon didn't have dreads that time!" Sena gawked.

"It's a miracle how Miki-baa-chan doesn't know," Mamori sighed.

"She'll get a heart attack if she ever finds out."

"So what happened to the Golden Generation?" Monta asked and discreetly making sure that the girls would stop straying from the topic. Seriously, they need to _stop_ because he had _no_ _idea_ what they were talking about.

"They graduated last year," Kurita answered.

"Looks like Ojo is gonna have a hard time," Hiruma remarked airily.

Sena looked down at the teams below. There was Unsui, but…where was Agon?

'Sure, Agon had always gloated about being remarkable in his skills, but I would have never guessed that he and Unsui could bring his team into victory. And in five minutes at that!' She searched for the dreadlocked boy, but couldn't seem to detect him. And even though if he WAS wearing his football gear, he would stand out amongst the crowd, right? 'Where is he?'

Then there was a _clink!_ Sena blinked and saw that the handcuffs were removed. "Eh?"

"Fucking shrimp," Hiruma murmured, leaning to her ear, "go change into Eyeshield."

Her eyes went wide. "_Eh_?"

"Just look around and see the many reporters here! I want to take this as my advantage and make a profit out of this," he explained. "Get yer ass moving."

When she gave him a defiant glare, he waved his gun in a threatening manner and said "Kaitani."

"I hate you, I really do," she grumbled, standing up to leave.

When Mamori was done talking to the person sitting nearby (apparently, he thought that her pictures were adorable), she turned back to see Sena walking away. "Sena, where are you going?" she called after her.

'Oh bugger.' She swallowed and called over her shoulder, "I l-lost my student handbook. I think it's a-at the bridge."

A lie, a complete and total lie, but Mamori wasn't able to see her face so surely she wouldn't find out.

"Oh, okay."

'Phew.'

"I'll come with you and help."

'Argh, dangflabbit.'

The two girls made their way back to the bridge. Perhaps with Mamori in the way, Sena won't have to change into Eyeshield 21; she sure was glad, those white tights were such a pain! She could never tell why the older girl didn't notice about her disappearance every time Eyeshield makes 'his'. Mamori was probably too busy in her new managerial duties to pay attention.

"Is it here somewhere?" Mamori asked, bending over and scanning the area with her eyes.

"Yeah, I think so," Sena lied through her teeth.

After a few minutes of searching, an approaching figure called out, "Oi! What are you guys doing here?"

"Huh?" Mamori broke into a smile. "Oh, Agon! There you are!"

The boy quirked a brow. "Hm?"

"Shouldn't you be at the stadium dressed in your football uniform?" Sena piped up. "Not your pajamas?"

"Rude," he scoffed. "And these aren't my pajamas; these are my school clothes."

"He just put them on backwards, Sena," Mamori said.

"I did not!"

Sometimes Agon wondered how much Aunty Mio influenced the girls.


	30. Strains

**Chapter 30:** Strains

* * *

They returned to the stadium. Sena pretended that she found her student handbook at some corner of the bridge. Agon kept flicking her forehead. Mamori berated Agon. Sena commented on Agon's belatedness. Agon flicked her again. Mamori admonished Agon again.

It was all pretty nice to hang out like there's nothing to worry about.

But then Sena noticed that there was blood on a shirt that was stuffed in Agon's bag. This had got her worried.

Though the others may not know of this, Unsui and Sena were well-aware of the younger Kongo twin's violent tendencies. Even though his many friendships with his childhood friends most definitely directed him away from the path of anger and hate, Agon was still a teenaged boy with hardships still landing on his way. It was hard enough to know that your father abandoned you at a young age, and harder when you continued to think about such things in a complicated manner. And with a mother confined to a hospital bed…that just makes things worse.

Unsui, on the other hand, though may be suffering just as much as his brother, was able to handle these situations better. He was the calmer of the two, more understanding and hold up a logical mind. Agon, by all means, wasn't just some emotional barbarian; he was just as intelligent and intuitive as Unsui, but there were times when his impulses were harder to strain. Agon did what he wanted to do, what he feels like doing. It was apparent that he was trying his best to suppress these urges so he wouldn't drag anyone down, but it seems that it's becoming tougher every time.

Sena knew. Agon told her once when she was in America, during the time when Ebenezer was giving her the ole therapeutic lessons and whatnot. Sena didn't think these lessons would be relevant in life, but when Agon called through the phone, she was glad of knowing what to say to the frustrated boy.

In all honesty, Sena wasn't so sure what to do anymore. She thought she could help Agon, to support him during his time of need, but she knew that during these times he tended to behave irrationally, violently. She knew, especially when she heard objects break from the other line and the terseness in his voice. It scared her.

It wasn't as if she could do anything. She was Kobayakawa Sena, the small, plain-looking girl with an awkward and peculiar personality (no thanks to Aunty Mio). She didn't have an influential voice like Ebenezer or Aunty Mio—how can she possibly lead Agon to hopefulness when she herself can't do anything right? She's clumsy and unsure. She's cynical and always the odd one. How can she help her friend?

Unsui once told her that Agon placed more trust on her than anyone in the world, even his own brother. That, Sena found as dubious. Agon couldn't really trust her so…It just didn't make sense. If he did trust her, then he would have told her about all his troubles and the wrongness of his actions, not be so evasive about it and make her go through the trouble of putting the pieces together. The very thought just made Sena's head pound, and that just made her weak legs feel irritated.

She shot a wistful look at the dreadlocked boy before averting her eyes onto the game, not noticing that Agon had caught this and looked at her by the corners of his eyes. Then the girl's eyes widened by a fraction; the scoreboard said 28 to 0, Shinryuuji winning by default.

"Amazing!" Mamori gasped.

Down below, Sena watched the quarterback of Ojo chuck the football to Sakuraba, but the ball was easily intercepted by a small Naga player. This had caught her interest.

"Who's that?" she asked, pointing to the same player. He was getting teased by his teammates.

Agon looked down at her, quirking a brow. "Hosokawa Ikkyu," he grunted, his eyes narrowing. "Why do ya wanna know?"

"What? You didn't notice?" Sena sounded incredulous. "He has the same hair as Vegeta from Dragon Ball Z!"

At this, he actually snorted in amusement. "You and your mangas."

"Well, I'll tell you, Dragon Ball Z is never as satisfying as Pokemon."

"Of course."

"You know," Mamori said, blinking with wonderment, "that boy is certainly fast."

"40 yards in 4.9 seconds—," Agon said, but was cut off.

"Hey, that's the same time as Ishimaru-sempai's time, isn't it?" Sena said, tapping her chin.

"He is the captain of the track team, so of course he'd have to be fast," Mamori commented.

"You two listen to what I have to say," he snapped. The girls traded looks that said 'goooosh, attention-hogger much?' "That's 4.9 seconds running _backwards_."

"Oh," they said in unison.

Indeed, Hosokawa _was_ running backwards! And what was even more impressive was that Sakuraba couldn't catch up to the guy!

"There's Unsui!" Mamori pointed out.

"He's great out there," Sena said.

"Hm, of course he is. He's my brother, after all," Agon goaded.

'Your head is inflated with that big ego of yours,' Sena thought.

In the end, the score was 41 to 3, the Nagas' win. The Ojos were sad, but they managed to suck up the defeat like true men. Sena marveled at that as Agon began bragging. She shook her head, and then went towards Unsui with Agon, and Mamori was heading back to the Devil Bats.

"Good job, Unsui," she congratulated him, adding a smile.

"Sena!" He gave her a hug, in which she openly gagged at the sweaty body pressed up against hers.

"Unsui!"

"Oh, sorry." He laughed, but immediately frowned when he saw his twin. "Agon! Where were you?"

"Ya know, here n' there," Agon responded ambiguously, purposely trying to get under his skin.

"_Agon_…"

"Ah, lay off, Unko-chan! You guys won anyway, right?"

"I think so too," Sena said. She didn't notice Unsui's look of betrayal or Agon's proud smirk. "Otherwise Agon will never tone it down with his ego."

"Sena, his ego's big enough," Unsui deadpanned.

"But does it ever inflate whenever he earns you a win?"

He considered this. "You do have a point."

As the three squabble and laugh, the Nagas stared at them with curiousness. Who was that small girl? And just what was she doing acting all casual with the Kongo twins? Did she not know that she was taking a big risk doing so? After all, the two boys were very…unapproachable. They were intimidating, yes, and had the kind of air about them that said that they were so much more superior to them. And yet…a girl like her was able to walk up to them with the simplest of ease.

It was bewildering to see how they hadn't tossed her away, but rather act as if they were longtime friends. Unknown to their knowledge, they really were.

And then suddenly, Torakichi's voice was heard. "WATCH OUT SHINRYUUJI! You got off lucky because Sakuraba just got out of the hospital! But next time, the Ojo Knights will bring you down! So you better prepare yourselves, YOU STUPID JERK FACES!"

Silence loomed. Sena blinked, shifting her weight between her feet as she watched the expression on Agon's face contort into a menacing one. She saw him make those faces a few times in her lifetime, but she didn't think she'd have to see it again. She quickly glanced at Unsui, who didn't have any emotions on at all. At this, she knew this was worth something to panic about.

'No…NoNoNoNoNoNO!' She couldn't believe this. 'Agon wouldn't—he WOULD!'

Just before Agon could make any movements, Sena screamed, "MONTA!"

Monta, who was somewhere nearby, shot his head up and saw Sena pointing frantically at Torakichi and at Kongo Agon—he processed what was happening. Agon plucked a football from a basket and, with a quick flick of the wrist, sent the ball soaring straight at Torakichi…No, at Torakichi's feeble legs.

Sena's eyes widened with horrification. It seemed like ages, but moments of her past flickered before her eyes. When Sena first met Agon, she was confined to a wheelchair…To think that all these years he might be more sympathetic towards the handicapped because his best friend was also handicapped…But…it didn't matter to him anymore, did it? Or had he ever? Well, certainly not when he _deliberately_ threw the ball to worsen Torakichi's healing.

It was to the little boy's luck that the throw had been intercepted…but not only by Monta, but by Sakuraba as well! The two boys stood before Torakichi with the ball in their hands, and they exchanged looks of surprise.

Sena released a sigh of relief and noticed that Unsui was gone.

'That—that jerk!'

Why hadn't he stopped Agon from doing something stupid? Why!

'I…I can't be here. I just can't!'

Before she could hurry off, Agon grabbed her wrist. "Oi, where are you going?" he demanded.

"Agon," she hissed, "let me go."

"Not until you tell me what's the big deal. You look like you're gonna kill someone."

'Oh no, really?' came the sarcastic though. "Just let me go!" She tried to wretch her wrist out of his grip, but it was futile. "You're really lucky that Mamo-nee didn't see that, or she'll really kick you to next Tuesday!"

"What're you screaming for?" He shot her a look of surprise.

"Are you really that daft?" Sena snapped angrily. "You knew that throwing that ball could really hurt that boy!"

Agon sneered, derision shown behind his sunglasses. "The trash deserved it. He kept screaming about shit."

"Oh, to think that a little boy's insult could really put an affect to you, eh?"

"He was just getting on my nerves, the puny twerp. Like he can insult me." He tugged on her arm. "Come on, Sena, let's get outta here away from those losers."

She became even angrier. "Those losers happen to be my friends, Agon."

"Those—those are your _friends_?" He was shocked.

"Yes, do you have a problem with that?"

"Sena—Sena, you've got to be kidding me. You're actually friends with _them_?"

"And why not?" Sena managed to slip her wrist out of Agon's loosened fingers. "I am able to befriend anyone, Agon. So if you don't approve, then too bad."

He stared at her for a second, and then sighed and shook his head. "Naïve brat," he grumbled aloud, quite fondly. "So naïve to even understand."

Sena twitched. "Don't use a hatchet to remove a fly from your friend's forehead."

"What?"

"It's an old Chinese proverb."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Oh, silly Agon, you have to use your brain to comprehend such intense metaphors."

"And I suppose that you know what it means."

"Well, I better get going," she said quickly. To her annoyance, he actually found amusement in that—she could see it in his eyes and smirk. She actually felt like hating him for real.

She marched back down to the group, steaming with frustration. She'd have to be careful not to boil too much, otherwise she might start hyperventilating. Or crying. Either way. She wasn't very good with her emotions, usually the reason why she was often aloof. However, during this time, it was becoming quite difficult to hold it in—her tears.

Monta came up to her, looking equally frustrated as she. "So…that was your friend Kongo Agon?"

She nodded solemnly. "Apparently."

"Some friend."

"He…changed." She pursed her lips, her shoulders going slump. "I—I don't know what _happened_. At first, I thought it was going all great until…I need to be alone for a while."

Monta, being the great pal he is, understood and left.

Sena collapsed onto the ground, crossing her legs and holding her head in her hands.

'Just what the heck happened?'

Agon blew up and nearly injured a boy.

'Just what was wrong with Agon?'

Maybe he had been like that all the time.

'No…he couldn't be…'

First evidence, the angry phone call.

'Well, most teens go through those kinds of stages…'

Second evidence, the blood on the shirt.

'He…he must've come across some delinquents who were trying to mess with him!'

Third evidence, he threw the football at Torakichi.

'…How long has he been like this?'

There were things that Sena didn't know…And to think that her friendships were strong! First Reiji…who was still avoiding her for who-knows-what! And now Agon? And Unsui?—Unsui! Unsui was being strange at that time, with his face going stoic. What was up with that? And he knew better that to leash out his anger by violence, so why didn't he stop his brother? Why? Just WHAT was going on HERE?

What was up with her friendships falling apart? That fast?

She shook her head. No, they can't be falling apart…just need some repairing to do, is all. Yeah, that's it.

'But…'

No, just…just some strains to patch up.

There were strains to be patched up…

"K-Kobayakawa-san?"

She looked up. It was Sakuraba.

He squatted to her level. "Are…Are you alright?"

'What a stupid question. Do I look alright to you, bub?' Sena swallowed down the sarcastic retort. After all, the boy was showing his concern—it was definitely etched on his face. "Yes, thank you."

He obviously didn't believe her, but didn't comment on it. "Well, if you ever need someone to talk to…I'll be there for you, just like how you've been there for me."

She furrowed her brows. "What do you mean?"

The handsome boy rubbed the back of his neck. "You friend, Monta was it? Yes, a bit after we saved Torakichi, Monta-kun told me about how you purposefully roused my anger so I could let out my emotions, and then you helped me by seeing who I am to become." He smiled; it was a beautiful smile. "I didn't believe at first, but then it all made sense. You continued to pick on me, and then uplifted me. No person would do that if she hated the boy who she went on antagonizing about."

"Monta…Monta told you all about that?"

"Yes he did. If he hadn't, I might see you as a mean know-it-all, not the understanding niece who was following her crazy aunt's orders."

'Oh Monta, you blabber mouth.'

"Let me guess, Monta told you that too."

"Yeah. I never would've thought that it was _your aunt _who sent me to the hospital. I mean, it makes sense, I suppose. Eyeshield 21 wouldn't pull a stunt like that."

"But you believe that a grown woman can?"

Sakuraba's face paled. "On the same day you left the hospital, it was night and…I met Fujioka-san."

'Oh bother.' Sent fidgeted. "That…explains much."

"I can assume this was all part of her scheme," he sighed, raking his hair with his fingers. "Such a devious person…"

"And I'm related to her," she sighed.

"But still, I want to let you know that I'll always be available to lend you an ear…and thank you for everything."

When she saw him smile so genuinely, never like those forced smiles he would display in front of an audience, she felt the weights on her shoulders lighten up a bit. This was definitely the highlight of her day.

"Thank you and your welcome," she said, smiling back. Then she scratched her head sheepishly. "Um, even though it was all pretend, I guess I should apologize for, you know, my 'behavior' from before." She air-quoted with her fingers.

He chuckled. "No need. Well, I'll see you around, right?"

"Right. Goodbye, Sakuraba-san."

"Later, Kobayakawa-san."

As she watched the boy leave, she wondered if she had gained another friend. It was...astonishing. She had Monta, and possibly Ishimaru, Kurita, and Takamura. Jyuumonji, perhaps, if only he would explain why he was avoiding her this time. And now…now she had Sakuraba Haruto as a friend. Well, not exactly a friend, but it was getting there.

How unbelievable!

To think that boring Sena, the girl who no one notices, could make so many friends in so little time. However, in return, she was losing her friends as well. Reiji, Agon, Unsui…Who else? Oh, good grief, she didn't want to lose Mamori, Donatello, and Pappy! No, never! Losing her other three friends was painful enough; she couldn't bear it if those guys went away as well. But this is what growing up did to them; it severed their friendships because they were growing up. Was Sena the only one who wanted to live in their childhood over and over again?

Why can't she grow up as well if everyone else is?

'I don't want to lose them…yet I can't stop the inevitable, can I?"

"Sena?"

Her reverie was broken. She blinked rapidly and saw Jyuumonji standing before her.

"Hey, Sena? I…We need to talk," Jyuumonji said.


	31. Everyone Is Entitled To Be Stupid

**Chapter 31: **Everyone Is Entitled To Be Stupid

* * *

**I want to make this clear:** This story is all about American football, friendship, crazy fun, growing up, and adventure. There will be a bit of romance, but this story is not focused on that. If you only picked this story in hopes of reading romance, either come to appreciate other genres or get out.

* * *

"I thought you said that that Agon guy was able to control his violent nature.

"More so than you would have believed."

The two entered inside a private compartment in the train, the next one to the Devil Bats. Jyuumonji plopped down a seat, his legs wide apart and his arms crossed loosely against his chest. In the depths of her mind, Sena took notice that Agon usually sat like that. Her chest hurt in thought of it.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" she asked, taking a seat across from his.

"Sena I…" he started off, but when he had this dazed look on his face he began trailing off, as if not to sure how to put his thoughts into words.

"Well, go on," she encouraged. "Try."

Jyuumonji sighed through his nose. "I'm…sorry."

Her eyes widened as she drew her head back in surprise. "What?"

"Look, I know that you've been wondering why I've started avoiding you," he said. "But I have a reason for it…but it's not a very good one."

She looked at him inquiringly, and then nodded.

"You see…Remember when we talked after the Hell Tower exam thing?"

"Yeah."

"I asked you…what if your friend Agon was horrible inside and out. What if you have never met him in your childhood? And you said that it would depend, and that you wouldn't have an opinion of him if you knew no reason. And then I asked whether you judged me before we even went to our clarifications."

"I said no," Sena said, recalling. What the boy had mentioned triggered her interest of the conversation because that was not what she had been expecting quite so. Sure, the day after they spoke, Jyuumonji ignored her, so it had to do something about that day, but Sena wasn't really firm about the fact. She was afraid if what she said was too much or had hit a spot that wounded him in a way. "But, Jyuumonji, what does this have to do with your avoidance?"

Jyuumonji's chest heaved inward, drawing up a deep breath, and then he sighed softly. "I'm not sure," he said finally.

"You're not sure?" Sena parroted, slightly perplexed.

"I'm not sure…because your words bewildered me." He buried his face in his hands. "All my life, Sena, _all my life_ have I been judged, neglected, scorned, whatever shit that crossed my path. I just…I just never met someone like _you_. You're different—you are _way_ different than anyone else that it just…"

"Just what?" she murmured.

"That it just draws me into you, I guess." He looked up, eyes shining. "Sena, you are the second person who had never cared about who I am, yet at the same time it seems that you do. Like a paradox but only in the greatest sensational way. The first was this counselor guy at my old school, and I'm sure that I was getting a hold of my temper the more I attended to my sessions with him, but he died due to old age or something."

"So this made your feel, what, uncomfortable that I came out as a shocker?"

"Basically, yes. I wasn't so sure what to do then. I wasn't sure how to act around you, and then I ended up avoiding you."

"Did I make you nervous?"

He shook his head. "No. More like giving me strength and courage. I don't know how you do it, Sena, but you do."

"Neither do I." This rendered her to be stunned. To think that she, Kobayakawa Sena, could have uplifted Jyuumonji in a gracious way. Sena didn't think that she was capable to doing so, but here right now…it is proof. Jyuumonji just said so. 'Maybe I haven't been giving myself enough credit.' But her thought was skeptical. Must be because she hadn't gone around making an impression on people occasionally.

"I just want to let you know that, not because I didn't like you so I avoided you."

Sena looked at Jyuumonji, wondering what this could mean. "No problem," she said, smiling a bit. "I'm just glad that you cleared this up."

He smiled back. "Hey, I wouldn't leave a friend hanging."

'He called me friend.'

Jyuumonji regarded her as a friend.

* * *

It was morning when Sena found herself in a foul mood. She recalled what happened yesterday, in which made her clench at the fabric of her sheet and twitch uncontrollably. Fortunately, it wasn't so bad to force her to hyperventilate. Now that would be terrible _and_ ridiculous; it wasn't a situation for her to hyperventilate for.

Yesterday, after she had her reconciliation with Jyuumonji and a short team meeting led by Hiruma and showering and napping, Reiji stopped by at her home and offered to take her out to hang out .This startled Sena, but she shook it out of her and agreed. The two friends haven't hung out for the longest time, especially when he was distancing himself from her. To be frank, Sena thought they were going to end their friendship (in which scared her), so it came out as a reliever to hear Reiji offering.

Gallingly enough, it had been awkward at first, but then it quickly became comfortable to be in one another's company. Sena enjoyed it, she really did. She had missed Reiji more so than she thought, and it was truly wonderful to not have a care in the world when with a friend. Reiji took her on a little tour around the area. They had finished eating their ice creams, and Reiji decided to take her to the parks nearby Hakushuu. He knew that Sena loved parks, and it simply made her smile to know that he remembered after all these years. And then…

Hanako and her group came along and screwed up her day.

Now, it wasn't that Sena hated Hanako (because hating ain't her policy); she disliked her behavior in general. Sena was sure that the older girl could be a more decent person if she focused on the decency part, but Hanako was so dismissive and spontaneous and inconsiderate that it was sure enough that the girl didn't care anything other than her own well-being. She was selfish, definitely, and rude, oh yeah. She was also intolerable.

At the breakfast table, Sena decided to confront her aunt about it.

"Aunty Mio, I need advice."

"Ohohoho! My butter beer having boy troubles?"

Sena's eyes widened a fraction at the fact that her aunt was almost spot-on, but then realized how the woman worded it. Sena most definitely wasn't anywhere near having _dating issues_. She shook her head. "Not like that, Aunty Mio. It's just…I need advice, is all."

"Oh?"

"Well, I think that Reiji is being harassed by this girl and…"

"Wait a minute, a _girl_? _Reiji_ being harassed?"

"Yeah…"

"Sena, I don't believe it."

"What? Why?"

"'A man talks dirty to a woman and it's sexual harassment. But a woman talking dirty to a man and it's 400 yen per minute'," Aunty Mio quoted. She looked at her niece knowingly. "You get it?"

Sena made a face. "I do, yeah, but Reiji doesn't like it…and he isn't like that! Besides, this Hanako girl is _really_ irksome. I don't think I have ever met someone like her who would deliberately squeal like a pig whenever he's around and cling onto him as if he's a life source. That Hanako always shoves me out of the way!" She huffed and crossed her arms. "If it's not harassment, then I don't know what is."

Aunty Mio placed a perfectly manicured hand over her mouth and giggled. "Ohoho...Is pepper juice feeling…jealous?"

Sena rolled her eyes. "No, Aunty Mio, I am not jealous. I just simply don't like it when that girl is hogging his attention. One moment we're actually having a decent conversation after passing the awkwardness, and the next she comes barging in along with her group."

"That's jealously, my dear." Aunty Mio smiled cryptically.

'Great. Bloody fantastic. Now my own aunt thinks that I have feelings for Reiji too! First Mamori and now Aunty Mio.' Sena huffed at the thought. Reiji and she were _friends_, for goodness sakes!

"But, ya know, I think I may have advice for you after all, my dear niece."

"I'd love to hear it, aunt."

"Ask Reiji what he thinks about this girl, and if he finds her to be annoying then be satisfied that he would deviate his attention from you willingly. If he does enjoy her company, then tell him what you think about her."

Sena nodded at the piece of wisdom. After all, all Aunty Mio's advices hadn't failed her yet; the woman was rather introspective for an inane loony. "Thanks, Aunty Mio."

"No prob, kid."

"By the way," Sena began as she reached for a plate and piling it with the condiments, "just wanna know since it's been long, but what happened to your boyfriend? Hojo-kun or what's-his-name?"

If you were to notice the slightest stiffening of the woman's arm, then your eye is sharper than a hawk's. "Oh, he and I broke up the week before you returned to Japan."

"And I wasn't informed of this because…?"

"Oh, I didn't want to trouble you with trivial details, toasty berry," the woman said pleasantly. In other words, for her to put it so subtly, _drop it_. If Sena wasn't her beloved niece who she adored and loved and etcetera, then there would be no doubt about it that she would've inserted _bitch_ or _whelp_. Just for the sake of it, these mental messages are too subtle for any common person to notice—Sena is not a common person.

Sena decided to let go of the Hojo-kun thing, but didn't change the subject. "Did you find someone else to date?"

"I did. His name is Seto-kun."

"Yeah?"

"And we started going out."

"And what happened?" Because there obviously had to be something coming after that.

"He broke my heart, so I broke his jaw." Yup, obviously.

"Aunty Mio, are you sure you're doing okay?"

"Why, of course, honey mushroom! Why would you say that?"

"No reason," she said, shrugging nonchalantly. "Just wondering."

Yeah, just wondering.

Sena finished eating her breakfast. "Well, I'd be off for school," Sena announced. "And can you loan me 100 yen? I saw you steal one from the piggybank using a fishing line."

"I have no idea what you mean."

"Aunty Mio…"

Aunty Mio shrugged and smacked the money onto Sena's opened hand. "And in case you need extra cash, always ask a pessimistic for money; that way, he'll never expect you to pay him back."

"Then he won't bother lending me money if so."

"Ohohoho! Don't be such a downer, sugar turd! Now off you go!"

* * *

Mihae came to the kitchen, wondering about the song that her sister was singing so cheerfully.

"'_East_ _to the seas, West to the lands, Death to the girl who touches my man_.'"

* * *

"…Apollo-san mentioned about the Monsoon season, about the humidity, and then said about why he should go to such an unpleasant place," finished the chief editor guy (who was just some skinny old man). "And then he hung up."

The afro man ('Hey! I remember him!') and the skinny old man visited the Devil Bats to tell them to unfortunate news (well, it was unfortunate for the rest of them, but not for Sena) about how the coach of the American football team did not want to come all the way to Japan to play against them. To Sena, it made sense (of course it did)—after all, who else would want to go to another country just to play a game. Sure didn't make any bloody sense. However, noting the evil gleam in Hiruma's eyes, Apollo's excuse wasn't to be taken as an excuse.

"Hoho, how interesting," Hiruma chuckled. "I didn't imagine that there would be anyone who could conjure such confidence to brush off the Devil Bats like this."

If Aunty Mio had a subtle way of sending her messages, well then so did Hiruma's. Except, Hiruma's was a bit more evident, it obviously saying _the bastard's not getting away so easily_.

'Oh come on,' Sena groused inwardly, 'it's _just_ a _game_!'

Apparently to the boys, football is life.

And so, because football is so damn important to Hiruma, the quarterback hatched a plan. He came back to the club wearing a director's hat and holding a megaphone and a script. Kurita was following behind him while holding a video camera.

"Let's get this movie cranking!" Hiruma declared.

"Movie?" Sena said.

"Cranking?" Monta said.

Yukimitsu looked rather surprised.

"Ahh, just exaggerating. We're making a Devil Bats advertisement video."

There was some sort of glittering gaze on Monta…

"SOUNDS GREAT!" Monta exclaimed, giving Hiruma a thumbs-up. "Let's start filming right away!" Monta dashed back inside the clubroom, threw on a retarded suit with sparkles on the jacket, and presented himself before the two second-years.

Poor Monta.

"Alright! I'm ready!" Monta said.

Hiruma chucked a football at Monta, in which Monta caught in time while wearing a cheesy grin before the camera. As Monta landed and did his usual rolling thing, Hiruma and Kurita moved on.

After a while, Hiruma made Sena wear her uniform and make some of her dodging moves since he wanted to film that.

Okay then…

"Everyone!" Kurita called out happily. "I brought lunch!"

All the members gathered in the clubroom as Mamori passed down plates of fried chicken.

And Hiruma was filming them…

'He's been videotaping everything all day, hasn't he?' Sena thought as she took a bite of her greasy meat.

* * *

"…and if the NASA Aliens don't win by a ten point difference, then they'll never return to America. That's what he said," said the skinny old man. The afro man, who was sitting next to him, nodded.

"Hoho, how interesting," Hiruma chuckled. "Well then…If the Devil Bats don't win a ten point difference, then we'll leave on the same day!"

At this, Sena was compelled to say something.

"Everyone is entitled to be stupid, but you're abusing the privilege."

Hiruma whacked her with his gun.

* * *

**OMAKE:**

"You're not Eyeshield. Who are you?" demanded Kakei.

Sena was definitely not in the mood for stupid accusations. Her feet were sore, she was getting a migraine, everybody wanted Eyeshield, and now this boy who disturbingly resembled her aunt was glaring down at her. Oh she had it.

Plus, she was on her period.

It was a nasty period.

"I never said ANYTHING about being the Eyeshield from Notre Dame! It was bloody _Hiruma's fault_, ALRIGHT! I had NOTHING to do with ANY OF THIS! So _don't_ make petty accusations about me being a fake because I can't bloody TAKE IT ANYMORE!" she raged on. "And to be friggin honest, I don't give a fudgeball about another Eyeshield 21 out there because WHAT DOES IT MATTER TO ME, HUH? So get that in your insignificant brain and LET ME BE, RETARDS!"

With that said, Sena chucked the football at Kakei's face so hard that it not only bounced off his face but also broke his nose. Sena stomped away, anger steaming out of her ears.

"I think you made him mad, Kakei," Mizumachi stated the obvious.

"Mizumachi?" Kakei said in a nasally voice due to his bloody nose.

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."


	32. Clandestine In Vaults Part 1

**Chapter 32:** Clandestine In Vaults Part 1

* * *

"No one can be titled as a virgin; the world screws us all!"

Mamori blushed. "Pappy!" she berated.

"Well, it's true. I mean, other than the countless of rapes and murders of children and wives in the world just because of petty disagreements amongst officials…" he trailed. He pursed his lips together, thinking. "Ya know, the world just plainly screws us all."

"PAPPY!"

"What's wrong?" Sena poked her head into the room, curious.

"Oh, discussing politics is all," Pappy said, waving his hand dismissively, clearly pretending that Mamori's vehement glare wasn't burning two holes at his skull.

"I believe that." No, seriously, Sena did.

Every once in a while, Mamori, Pappy, Unsui, and (believe it or not) Donatello would come together and discuss about the art and science of administration of the government in Japan and around the world (yada yada yada). Sena, Agon, and Reiji had no idea why they do this or when did this come to happen, but it was actually much more interesting than what it seems.

Sena could guess it all started out when Mamori was trying to shove some etiquette into Donatello when he was nearing to the path of delinquency (and when Mamori gets started, everyone should stray clear of her way). And she could only guess again that the reason why it went from boring to entertaining was because Pappy was becoming bored of the dullness of events and decided to add a debate into it—his own droll spark of things. Sena, Agon, and Reiji would sit back and listen to how the four would argue about such trivial things that would quickly alternate topics (in which is usually caused by Pappy, and in which Mamori would grow frustrated from).

Sena looked around to see if Agon or Reiji were around; none. Unsui and Donatello weren't here either.

"Where're Unsui and Donatello?" Sena asked. Truthfully, Sena was happy not to see either Kongo twin. She didn't think she could handle seeing any one of them again, not after what happened that day.

"The Kongos were busy with something; helping out their gramps, I think," Pappy said. "As for Donny, he had duties as part of the student council."

"Is being the general-affairs manager that much work?" Sena wondered.

"What a stupid question, Sena," he chirped all too cheerfully. "Of course it is!"

"Pappy!" Mamori snapped, looking at him disapprovingly.

"Well it's _true_."

Sena, not at all offended, pulled up a chair and sat next to them. She snatched Pappy's cup and gulped down all his tea, and then crammed his half-eaten creampuff into her mouth.

Pappy watched this in awe. "To think that Sena was never actually mysophobic."

"I'm trying not to think about it as I inflict my revenge, but I see that it's not having the result that I wanted."

Yeah, Pappy wasn't that upset about it.

* * *

"ORRAAA!" Donatello made his booming entrance. "Look what I found!"

All three heads looked up as the Warfare Tyrant waved around a slim black book.

"Oh," Sena said, recognizing it, "a Bible."

"Didn't know you were a believer, Donatello," Pappy said.

"Am not," Donatello sniffed. "No offense, Sena."

Sena shrugged. 'Hey, what can you do?'

"So what about the Bible?" Mamori asked, sipping her tea.

"It just reminded me of how Sena and Aunty Mio used to go to church. Say, aren't you Christians supposed to go to church every Sunday? Does that mean you're not a Christian anymore?"

"Just because I don't go to church doesn't mean that I'm not a Christian," Sena said. "It's like if I stand in a garage, does that make me a car?"

"Hmmph, just saying."

"Oh, I just remembered something!" Pappy said, snapping his fingers in thought. "You recall learning about the priest pope guy or whoever teaching you about going to heaven or hell? You told us about it and it was quite an intriguing story, especially after Reiji getting all paranoid about the devil coming to deceive you and all that crud."

"It's true," Sena argued.

"What was it?" Donatello asked, quirking a brow. He wasn't there when they were talking about it years ago.

"Well, the pastor was talking about eternal life in heaven," she informed him. "Those who had not accepted Jesus Christ as their Savior shall burn forever in hell." Sena paused. "And then everyone started talking about how they want to die when their time comes."

"That's scary, knowing that someday you'll die," Mamori said, shuddering.

"I wanna die in my sleep, that's what I'm hoping for," Pappy said.

"I want to die in my sleep too, just like my grandma; not screaming and yelling like the passengers in her car," Donatello said.

Everyone knew that Donatello's late grandmother had worked as a taxi driver, and they knew that the area had placed a new law about drivers being specifically at a certain age…in case another accident like before wouldn't happen.

"You know, your grandmother inspired me to never ride another taxi ever again," Pappy said.

"Even if the driver isn't old?" Sena said.

Pappy nodded. "How would I know he or she would pass out while driving? The person could have low blood sugar."

Donatello blinked owlishly. "There is blood-flavored sugar?"

"No, Donatello, it's the kind of sugar that people put into their bloodstreams to make more energized," Sena said.

The two smarter people couldn't say anything.

* * *

Everyone, gathered around the table, looked at Kurita oddly as he dumped thin, red booklets out of the cardboard box. Sena picked one up and furrowed her eyebrows. "Passports?" she murmured.

"Didn't I say it before?" Hiruma idly fiddled with his gun, smirking at her way. "We have to defeat the American team with a ten point difference; otherwise everyone will have to leave Japan."

Monta and Sena exchanged apprehensive looks. 'What have you done, Hiruma?'

"So if you guys wanna stay in Japan, then in one month before the playoffs practice like you're gonna die!" he cackled, firing his gun.

'Does that wacko always have to make things terribly dramatic?' Sena wondered as she watched the boys tremble with shock. 'And practicing till I die? That's asking too much.'

Because Sena can't push over the borderline of epic laziness.

After practice, Sena stared incredulously at Yukimitsu's departing figure. The guy wanted to TRAIN MORE! Was he crazy?

"Did he take Hiruma's order to heart?" she choked out.

"You could learn from him, Sena," Mamori said.

"Now THAT'S crazy!"

* * *

"Bye Sena-nee!" the kids called out.

"Bye Horse Monster!" Kageyo laughed, waving.

Sena smiled and waved back in return. Playing with those kids sure sucked the energy out of her.

On her way home, she somehow met up with Pappy, who sidled next to her, wearing his trademark crooked smirk. Though it was usual to see his eyes glint negligent-like, there was something they way those eyes looked at her, as if telling her 'I know something that you don't know!'

"What?" she demanded.

"What what?" he drawled.

"You're unnerving me, Pappy Nappy, and it's not like the usual."

Pappy shrugged. "Just wanna hang out, you know?"

No, Sena had no idea what the boy could possibly mean, but she didn't push it further. It would be a waste of time trying to make the Mongolian boy make things sense when he himself was an enigma.

So they walked to Sena's home in silence. He watched the girl move routinely in the house, and he followed her example—shoes off, slippers off, and hang coat on the hanger. And then he asked, "Sena, you haven't visited the household, have you?"

She turned her gaze at the Mongolian boy. "No."

"Well, you should," he said, smiling cryptically.

"Why?" she snorted. When they entered her home, Sena went straightly to the piggybank to deposit the money she earned.

"Because I'm sure that everyone misses you."

"Uh huh."

"No, really! They miss that shorty brat with the cynicism."

"I'm not that…dry humored, am I?"

"Hey, I didn't know that you had stairs," Pappy commented, redirecting the topic.

"Fine," she spat, narrowing her eyes and throwing her arms in the air. "I'll go!"

"Yay!" he cheered.

The boy always knew where to push her buttons.

* * *

The manor was just how it was three years ago: old-fashioned and imposing.

It was like one of those typical manor found four hundred years ago…or perhaps older. That's what the exterior appeared as, anyway. Sena would never forget the tall, warded gates that glinted prettily, the sun's radiance enhancing the gate's ebony surface. Like a dark jewel to be inspected underneath a lamplight, or so Sena thought.

Standing before the gate was a tough-looking man with a loose collared shirt, ripped jeans, tattoos, and a bottle of beer. He would be the type of person to be avoided, the community shying away from his scary demeanor. Sena, however, been at this area long enough to be recognized by any of the members, that is unless they were newly recruited within the three years of her absence.

Might as well try, knowing that the man was merely a guard.

"Hi," she said, almost tentatively.

He looked at her away from his gaze faraway, and then inspected her. Immediately, a smile (or what looked like a smile on his scarred face) appeared. "Well I'll be damned, if it ain't Kobayakawa! Heard ya came back."

She nodded, smiling with relief. "Sorry if I hadn't been visiting soon enough. Been settling in, you know?"

"O' course! O' course! The young masta's inside, if yer here fo' him."

"As always." She gave him a shy smile. "It's nice to be back."

"It's nice to have ya back, miss," the guard agreed. He let her in, and Sena took in the familiar area.

It was a correspondence to that of a town central, of where there would be a watering-well in the middle as the buildings make a curve—a circle. However, in this case, rather than buildings, there stood the eleventh century aristocratic housings; and in between two of the housings was a red bridge that led to a garden and a pond. Sena smiled in remembrance of when she had chucked a rat at Reiji's face—right here in this beautiful piece of architecture.

She moved fluidly, knowingly, through the area, and noticed how much the place hadn't changed since. Her eyes shifted to a particular sign, something that she knew that hadn't been here before her departure. The sign's kanji was intricate, but she was able to deduct the characters one by one: "Nora Clan".

Sena blinked at the name. The Nora Clan? What was another family name doing inside the Zoro Clan residence's?

As she continued to ponder about this, her stupor was interrupted by a high-pitched, "Sena-sama!"

At least six maids gathered around her, revealing to her familiar faces. Sena had never got the chance to learn their names individually, but they had always exchanged friendliness before. It was nice to see them again.

"Oh, hello," Sena responded happily.

The old women went all over about the small girl, commenting and questioning about everything—life in North America, making new friends there, boyfriends (good grief, NO), hardships, fun times, and so on and so on. In a nutshell, the discussing and fussing was pretty darn fun. Kind of overwhelming, but fun nonetheless. It was like being stuck in a giddy conversation between two aunties who happened to be talking about a teenage boy band that all the girls were into these days. Hah.

"Sena-sama!" chirped a maid. "You have grown so much! And how many years have it been? Five? Six?"

"Three, actually," Sena corrected, unable to stop smiling.

"Well it certainly has been a long time! Why haven't you visited us sooner?"

"I'm sorry; had things to take care of."

A cluster of maids giggled. "Of course you do, Sena-sama."

"Hey, I can actually pull my own weight, thank you very much!"

They giggled again.

Sena rolled her eyes. "Fine. Don't believe me."

They knew that she was here for Reiji, but then asked her a silly question: Why was she visiting him?

"I just want to check some things with him, I suppose," she said, although she herself wasn't all quite sure either. She agreed to come here due to Pappy's urgings, which was mainly it. Curious as to why he wanted her to come—was he planning on meeting her here or what?

But…knowing Pappy, his motives were often unforeseen. She could just conclude that the only reason was to meet up with Reiji at an inopportune moment, such as him having a lesson on tea-making (Reiji would rather die than let anyone else see him doing it), or perhaps being defeated by one of his trainers (now that would be amusing).

Yeah, it most definitely had something to do with Reiji, especially now that she told the maids that she was seeing him. One of the maids took her to his room. It was a peaceful walk down the corridors, in which was next to the long screen wall that separated from outside from inside. These must be the rooms make for transfer during the change in seasons.

"Have a good day, Sena-sama," the maid said, bowing.

"Thank you," Sena said, bowing back.

As the maid left, the girl shifted her backpack comfortably on her shoulders and slid the door open.

"Hey, Reiji, look who—"

'What the heck.'

The two people in the room froze and looked up at Sena. Reiji's eyes widened and his mouth dropped. And there was this…girl…

There was a girl…And hot damn, this girl was beautiful (even more so than Aunty Mio or Hanako)! She was dressed in a blue silk kimono that went well with her pale, flawless skin. Her long black hair was loose, cascading past her tiny shoulders. She had large eyes and a small nose, full lips and rosy cheeks. Sena had always been one on the scrawny side, but this girl, for someone as thin as her, she was able to pull it off due to her curvaceous figure and heavy breasts.

In a word? Someone who all female kind would come to envy. Yes, even Sena was feeling a sense of bitter jealously herself.

But that wasn't all.

The girl's long fingers were grasping onto Reiji's yukata, and her thighs were resting on top of his. In a word? She was _all over him_—straddling him!

Sena blinked slowly.

Reiji looked as if he was caught red-handed, in which he pretty much was. The girl regarded Sena calmly, almost innocently—damn it all! Sena almost felt frustrated (well, she would have if she hadn't been so shocked) because when two people are caught in an adulterous act, they should be surprised, guilty, resentful, SOMETHING! But no…this girl was…aloof.

…

The three went on staring at each other.

Talk about awkward.


	33. Clandestine In Vaults Part 2

**Chapter 33:** Clandestine In Vaults Part 2

* * *

They stared.

And stared.

And stared.

And stared.

Until, finally, Sena decided that this was becoming unnerving.

"Pardon me," she said politely, bowing her head and closing the door.

"Ack! SENA! WAIT!" She heard Reiji's voice cry out, but the girl did not pause one second on rushing away. It was all too unfortunate that she wasn't able to run, seeing how the young man was catching up to her rather quickly, but it was supposedly all too _fortunate_ that she managed to slip.

Now, what does her clumsiness have to do with making this situation easier?

Well, when Sena slipped, she fell backwards, knocking into Reiji who was turning around that corner. The two collided and fell down, lying on top of one another like a heap of limbs. While muttering their ouchies and ows, the girl who Reiji had been with came out and approached the two. It was a humorous sight, seeing how the beautiful girl laughed mirthfully at the silly sight.

That's what made the tension slightly better.

Reiji and Sena quickly detangled from each other and looked at the girl with surprise. "Tsubasa?" Reiji inquired wryly.

"Oh, don't mind me, Rei-kun," the girl, Tsubasa, said, smiling charmingly. "I'll be on my way, seeing how your friend is here for you. I hate to be a bother."

"Aah, no, it's quite alright," he assured her, but she shook her head.

"No, I insist. I'll see you later."

They watched Tsubasa's retreating back until she made around a corner, now out of sight. The two turned to look at each other.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"What the HECK was THAT!" Sena cried, flailing her arms.

Reiji pursed his lips, discreetly avoiding looking at her in her eyes. "What is what?"

"Don't play stupid with me, Reiji!" Her eyes narrowed askance. "I know what I saw."

"Kaa…It's troublesome to explain, I'd say…"

"Start talking, mister."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes!"

"Well…"

"REIJI!"

"Oh, ALRIGHT!" He gave an exaggerated groan and stomped down the corridor, scowling over his shoulder for Sena to follow after him. At this, the small girl restrained groaning herself.

They walked in silence, but both had their minds busy with flurries of thoughts. As Reiji wondered how he was going to explain about the…the positions Sena had witnessed Tsubasa and he were in, Sena was chanting over and over again. In her thoughts, all the voices droned, 'Holy mother of Fred.'

And when she did snap out of it, that was when Aunty Mio's voice cut in. 'A man talks dirty to a woman and it's sexual harassment. But a woman talking dirty to a man and it's 400 yen per minute,' in which Aunty Mio was trying to tell Sena that no matter how strong your friendship with that guy is, that still doesn't mean that he'll not want go on a conquest to be part of a naughty liaison. All teenaged boys wanted to do it—get a girl, sleep with her, and feel like a man.

This made her feel uncomfortable. Was Reiji really like that? Was he really pursuing that…that sort of thing? How atrocious! Never had Sena suspected that the young boy who she had played with when she was young herself had grown up to be…this.

'You'd think that the guy could just wait until he's old enough. Fifteen (almost sixteen) is NOT the age to start at…'

"Oi, watch where you're—"

SMACK

"…going."

Sena rubbed her red forehead while glaring at the wall.

"You've got to stop zoning out, I'd say," Reiji commented, pushing the door open.

She grumbled incomprehensible sentences as she entered.

They were in the kitchens, she took notice, and that was when she remembered something.

"So where's Goru-ji?" she asked.

"He's out. You know, business."

"Okay. Well, when he comes back, give him these. If my memory doesn't prove me wrong, the man's quite fond of dangos." Sena had fished out the box of sweets from her backpack and handed it to Reiji.

"Your memory is correct." He accepted the box and gave it to a passing maid, telling her to put it in the fridge.

"Good." She crossed her arms. "So talk."

"Erm, what do you want me to talk about?"

Sena was about to open her mouth to say, "It's OBVIOUS! What were you doing with that girl? Who is she? Did you two start doing anything stupid yet?" but stopped. She realized that there _were_ other things that she wished to discuss with him, such as their friends being at high risk of being exposed to the underworld. If they were to slip, then they would be sent to the Oblivion Drone. What exactly was going on? How serious was this?

She shook off the thought. No, she gotta stay focused.

Sena shot him a look. "You know what to talk about."

He sighed, plopping down on a chair. "Her name is Tsubasa," he began.

"I gathered that much."

"She belongs in the mafia."

"Well, no duh."

Reiji stuck up his bottom lip, glaring at her. "_Another_ mafia."

She blinked. "An ally?"

"Yes."

"Anything else new?"

"Um." His expression contorted into that of hesitance. "Kaa…"

"C'mon, Reiji! The girl called you Rei-kun, for goodness sakes!" Sena exclaimed. "How intimate are you two? Are you guys going out? _Why_ did you never tell us about this? I'm sure Agon wouldn't tease you much; he might actually approve that you got yourself a girlfriend, you know?"

"…Telling would prove to be…more complicated, I'd say."

"Oh, how complicated can it be?" she huffed.

He regarded her warily. "She's the heiress of the Nora Clan."

Nora…Wait, wasn't that name on the sign when she entered the residence? That was unusual…Normally the Zoro Clan didn't hang wooden plaques bearing their allies' names. Apparently, without her knowing it for years (which is very unbelievable), the Zoro and Nora Clans became quite close during the three years of her absence.

Aunty Mio must have known! She was the closest to the boss, after all. But why didn't the woman inform her? She always did, keeping Sena up to date about the Zoro Clan's affairs and such. Unless this was something that was meant to be kept away from her…

Sena nodded slowly. "Go on," she insisted. She wanted to know.

"…And as heiress of the Nora Clan, that practically makes her…the princess of the underworld."

This had Sena _floored_.

"What?" she gasped.

"The Nora Clan is one of the few most powerful families in the world," he said. "You know the system of the underworld, don't you?"

"I do…" Of course there were few powerful families; such influence could overturn the under into over and over into under. Furthermore, if what Reiji said was true, then the Nora Clan, among the other prominent mafias, reigned over the underworld of Japan. Such families were like the government of the overworld—more like the heads of anarchy— but the matter was taken so similarly to that of the medieval royalty times. So in a sense, Nora Tsubasa truly was a princess.

Holy cow.

"So…there you have it," Reiji said, breaking her out of her reverie.

The words spilled out of her mouth like water. "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my GOSH! Reiji!" Sena clenched at the fabric on the boy's shoulder and leaned closer to him, her eyes wide with bewilderment. "You're going out with a PRINCESS!"

"Erm…"

"A girl who ranks higher than you! I mean, the Zoro Clan is high—very, very high on the classification, but still! I…This is so weird."

Reiji didn't respond.

"But I can't believe it!" She let go of him, leaned back while scowling at him. "Reiji, I cannot believe that you did not tell me! We tell everything to each other, ever since we were children!"

"It's not like it's easy to tell this to you," he snapped. "I had to think about how I was going to say it when the time came—"

"And boy, what perfect timing you had," she said dryly. "At least if I would've been informed earlier, I'd know not to interrupt your love-making—"

"Sena! We weren't doing anything of the sort!"

"I'm not _that_ naïve, Reiji. It was as clear as day that you two were doing something in your room!"

"Sena, I'm telling you that we didn't do such a thing!"

"Then what the heck did I see?" she cried out, frustrated. And when Sena gets frustrated, she gets even more frustrated that she's frustrated. She hardly ever got this frustrated before. "She was _all over you_!"

"I don't know!" he shouted back. Reiji stood up abruptly, his fists clenching at his sides. "I—I just…"

"Just what, Reiji?" Sena demanded. "What?"

"I don't know, alright!" After this was said, his shoulders slumped as he let out a long-suffering sigh. He looked exhausted. "I'm sorry, Sena, but now's not a good time, I'd say. I'll have a maid escort you or something. We'll talk later."

"No." Sena stared at him squarely, now determined to find out what exactly was going on. She wasn't going to leave without a fight. "I'm not going until I know."

"Why do you want to know so badly?" Reiji looked at her sharply.

"Because I just do!" she said. "Ever since I came back, you've been neglecting my messages. Then when we do meet, you tell me that it's from the nervousness or whatever. I wasn't sure whether to believe you or not, but what the heck, I went along with it. And then afterwards, you start avoiding me like I carry cancer on my back, and then one day you suddenly ask me to hang out. And now, I find you with this girl who I don't know!" She sighed, pushing her bangs away."I'm wondering now…Has these three years really change our friendship? Are we even friends anymore?"

His eyes widened. "Of course we are friends! Don't be ridiculous!"

"Then why do I feel so left out? Reiji, it's almost as if I don't _know_ you anymore," she confessed.

He obviously wasn't expecting that sort of reply. His eyes widened even more, taken aback.

"I'm sorry, Reiji, but that's the truth." Sena felt her mouth moisten with tears. She _hated_ it when she gets emotional. When you're emotional, you can't think straight. Sena liked thinking straight. "I-I'm not sure how—_why_ th-this came to be…But I feel as though that if I don't know now, then there'll be more s-secrets between us and…"

"Sena," Reiji said, recovering from his surprise, "nothing will ever come between us. We're friends—_best_ friends. You know that. You, me, Mamori, Agon, Unsui, Donatello, Pappy—_all_ of us. Nothing will ever destroy that."

"But then why does this keep happening?" she cried.

"Sena," he murmured. He tentatively wrapped his arms around Sena and brought her in for a hug. He was rather stunned to feel how tiny Sena was compared to him. Had he really grown up in these three years? The last time he hugged her, she was up to his nose, and now she could barely come past his shoulders!

"Reiji, just what is going on?" Sena exhaled, blinking away the wetness of her lashes. "First you, and now Agon and Unsui…"

"Wait, Agon and Unsui…?"

"It's a long story," she said into his yukuta, her voice muffled.

They held onto each other for what seemed like forever, even though it was merely five minutes. Reiji had his chin resting on top of Sena's mousy head, contemplating. And then he came upon a decision.

"Sena," he said, extracting the girl from him, "I think…I think you have the right to know something…"

She looked up at him. "What?"

"Sena…I'm actually…"

* * *

**AN: **Thank you to those who review! You guys are my source of encouragement of updating this story.


	34. O' Canada Interlude Part 1

**Chapter 34:** O' Canada Interlude Part 1

* * *

When twelve-year-old Sena was flying to Canada, she was a squirmy, mousy little mess, practically jittering in her seat from the apprehension that SUDDENLY was manifested. Before, on the airport, Sena was successful donning a nonchalant demeanor to not worry her friends, but now that they were miles apart, her bravado fell and she was consumed by nervousness.

'I'm so up high,' Sena thought as she peered outside of the window, viewing the clouds that floated underneath the plane. The clouds made it look like a huge fluffy mattress that would be fun to bounce on. Sena wasn't willing to try, though.

She slouched against her seat and fingered the card that Mamori had given her. The card with everyone's names and phone numbers…She was going to miss them terribly, even though they would still keep in contact. But still, it wouldn't be the same without standing by them and seeing their faces. Right now, at the moment, she wanted to see them and be in the embrace of Donatello since he gave the best hugs (not that she would ever tell them that).

The plane had landed. The passengers filed out of the plane and onto the grounds of the Canadian airport. Sena, amongst the passengers, went on her tip-toes, an attempt to see over the peoples' heads. She sighed at her failure and leaned against a podium in wait for her mother and aunt. She scrutinized the crowd to detect her family, but no such luck at the moment. Finally, when the last few people exited the plane, Sena still hadn't seen her parents. Something was lodged in her throat—fear.

Mihae and Aunty Mio weren't there…Had she missed them? Sena remembered them sitting somewhere at the back of the plane, but what if they came out faster than she thought? What if they were in search for her right now?

Her hands went clammy as she gripped onto the straps of her backpack. 'No, there's no use of panicking,' she reasoned, gulping. 'They'll show up. Mom will find me, berate me for wandering around by myself, then give me a death-tight hug and gush out about how worried she was. Aunty Mio would snort and comment about my talent of getting lost real fast. Mom would give her a look. Aunty Mio would call me banana fuzz. I'll carry on with my life as a new Canadian. Everything will be normal.'

And so Sena waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And it came to Sena's attention that the amount of people in the airport was lessening, and she couldn't spot a single Asian. Except for this Korean guy (yes, he was Korean), but he wasn't the Asian Sena was looking for. She slid down with her back still against the podium and groaned.

'Well, I guess there is only one thing to do.' Sena stood up and walked out of the port…only to be staring at a throng of moving people. "Hiii…" Sena whimpered. She looked around frantically, but in the sea of many Canadians she became even more at loss. Sena was stranded, helpless. With no translator. At all.

'Can this day get any worse…?'

* * *

"I'll be right back, Bud," said Wallis as he snapped his phone shut. "Have a meeting with Sirius Abbott. You know, the guy who runs the theater in…?"

"Yes, I know, Wallis." Bud willed himself to not roll his eyes. "That's why we're here in Canada, freezing our hides." Wallis didn't detect the sarcasm in the fourteen-year-old's voice. The man nodded and bid Bud his farewell.

Bud plopped on a bench and tucked his cold ears into headphone. He blasted the music on, drifting him away from inconvenient things to have in mind, such as Wallis's idiocy or his jet leg.

"This bites," he muttered in French.

After sitting there for five minutes, Bud heard a faint cry that captured his attention. He put away his headphones and listened to the cry again.

"Eto…Eto…Hiii…"

A few yards away from him was a little girl pacing in circles, looking troubled. Bud almost laughed aloud at what she was doing and couldn't help but take pity on her. He decided to pacify the issue by going to the girl, but then recalled something. His Japanese was slightly rusty.

Yes, he knew Japanese. He knew the girl was Japanese too.

The boy scratched his head, trying to remember the correct Japanese grammar. His tutor often berated him for his listless devotion to learning, in which was tedious to listen to day after day after day, so Bud decided to take the subject seriously. He knew French, Spanish, and Dutch, so Japanese was going to be his first Asian language. It proved to be difficult to grasp since he wasn't familiar with the lingo, but soon enough he became fluent in it. He became so great at it that he even went to the slang.

That was Bud Walker for you.

Anyway, after racking through his brain, he knew what to say. Bud walked up to the girl and said, "Konnichiwa."

Her head whipped around, her eyes widening.

He tried again. "Can I help you out or something?"

He wasn't expecting her kind of reaction. She reared back, her hands flying into her bag. "Wh-what—how—no!—b-but—!" she sputtered under her breath, but Bud managed to hear it.

What was even more shocking was when the girl conjured pepper-spray and leveled it at his face. Bud stepped back from the abruptness.

"Whoa there!" He raised his hands in defense. "I mean no harm!"

Okay, all Bud wanted to do was help the girl just to kill time. Really, he had nothing better to do. But now he wasn't so sure if this was such a good idea.

* * *

Mean no harm? What in the world?

Sena didn't lower her aim, but waited for the boy to continue.

"Look, I don't know why you're so worked up about, but I assure you that I just wanted to help you out. You seemed lost," the boy attempted to reason.

She bit her lip. "Wh-why are you alone?" she asked after a moment's pause.

"Why am I alone? Good question," he grumbled dryly. "My contractor told me to stay put close to the airport while he's off discussing boring crud with some other suit-monkey." The boy hummed in thought. "Boring being alone, you see, and that's when I spotted you in a jam. Thought you needed help."

Sena stiffened slightly, but this didn't go unnoticed.

"Hey, hey, hey—it's alright! I swear I'm telling you the truth, okay?"

She eyed him warily, but nodded nonetheless. Finally, she lowered her arm, but never her guard.

"Good." He then added casually, "I'm Bud Walker."

Sena's eye twitched. Okay…This was bordering on suspicious. So he was expecting her to tell him her name? What if he was from the mafia? What then?

But then again…this was Canada…

'I'm starting to become waaay too paranoid.'

"'m Sena," she mumbled.

Bud, who had misheard her, nodded and said, "Nice to meet you, Scout."

Sena blinked.

'Scout…?'

"And do me a favor by putting away your pepper-spray. I don't know what's up with you being so tensed, but you're nowhere near danger with officers standing by." He pointed to a few men garbed in blue and black uniforms.

"O-oh…"

When Sena—begrudgingly though—obeyed, Bud's face spread into a wide smile. "Good girl."

'What, am I a dog now?' Sena thought cynically, suppressing a twitch.

"So what's your problem?" he asked, folding his arms.

"Oh." She paused, bargaining with herself whether she should lie or not. Again, he could possibly be related to the mafia, but not really…Oh whatever. "I, um, lost my mother and, uh, m-my aunt."

"Right. Let's get moving, shall we?"

"Okay."

"Say, you're familiar with the Japanese culture, right?"

Sena nearly gave him a deadpan look. But she didn't need to say anything because Bud slapped his forehead and cursed under his breath.

"O' course, how can I be so stupid?" he snorted dryly. "Well, anyway, care to give me some background info? You see, my teacher is quizzing me on this, and I have to know about it by next week…but I forgot to study because something came up…"

* * *

Sena was really curious now.

"A-ano…"

"Hm?"

"J-just curious…" Sena twiddled with her fingers, suddenly feeling shy (she never did well with strangers). "How is it th-that you know how to speak Japanese so well?"

Bud's chest swelled up with pride at the indirect compliment. "Ha, well, I suppose I might as well tell you," he said, smirking. "You see, Scout, I'm working my way up to fame, so it's kind of required of me to learn multiple languages."

She blinked. "Fame?"

"Hollywood," he enlightened. "Ya know, the show business, celebrities, and all that! Currently, I'm one of the background characters of a couple T.V shows and movies, but sooner or later the director will see my talent and put me up for the real role."

"You already have a career?" Sena was surprised by this. He was young, after all.

"That's right! Though, it's not official. I need to sign some other contract in order for me to actually live big." Bud sighed, folding his arms. "Someday, I'll be a star."

A line was visible between her brows. "So in the future, I would see you in the movies?"

"You got that right, Scout. Hey!" He snapped his fingers in thought. "I should give you my autograph in case, you know, if I do become a star. In which I totally am going to be one."

"Eh?"

"First, we're gonna need to find a camera to take my pic."

Bud dragged Sena to a cameraman who was snapping photos for lingering tourists. After paying the man, Bud snaked his arm around Sena's shoulders and smiled charmingly. Sena, not knowing what the heck was going on, looked at the man with wide eyes. Then there was a white flash, causing her to go blind momentarily.

"Hey, I look pretty good."

Bud shoved the photo at her face. Sena stared, dumbfounded, at the picture.

"But we're gonna need some more pics." Bud called over to the cameraman in English, "Hey, mister! Take a photo of us over here!"

This had gone for a while, with the American boy (he mentioned to her that he just came to Canada) dragging her to here and there. It was tiresome. Sena didn't know why she was acting with abidance, but she prayed that he would stop soon. She had a feeling that she was going to abominate at a certain celebrity wannabe. Pepper-spray included.

* * *

Bud, apparently, was enjoying himself immensely. After paying the cameraman for the numerous photos, he asked for a pen from a girl who, in turn, giggled herself silly and whispered furtively to her friends before giving him one. Bud smirked at this; he knew that his roguish handsomeness could affect any girl, reducing her to wobbly knees and flustered face. Though, he found it curious as to how this Japanese girl wasn't behaving as such. Bud hadn't thought about it till now since he was so caught up having fun.

He shrugged off the thought. Maybe Scout was too young to bother with these kinds of things yet.

* * *

Sena wondered why this had to betide upon her.

Weren't they supposed to be searching for her family?

'Just what the Heffalump?'

Bud was scribbling his signature onto the several photos while talking animatedly to her. Sena wasn't even listening.

'Why aren't we searching for Mom and Aunty Mio?'

Then he zipped her backpack open and crammed all the photos inside. Her eyes widened at this.

"Don't you worry, Scout," he said. "I made enough for you to give to your friends back in Japan."

Sena vaguely wondered if this would be a good opportunity to test out her new shock-pistol.

"C'mon, Scout!" Bud grinned, pulling her up.

The fool was becoming too blithesome for her tastes.

'UGH! MY NAME IS NOT SCOUT!'

The day was almost over, the sun was setting, Bud had drained of her energy from dragging her everywhere, and, frankly, it was RIDICULOUS! All she wanted was to reunite with her family, and the nincompoop had _promised_ to help her, but being the nincompoop he was, he ended up being enjoying himself!

Sena tried and tried and tried to remind him, but he was so caught up about him being a star-to-be that any sentences with no relation of the celebrity life figuratively bounced off his head. Holy cow.

Sena let out a frustrated groan, but Bud didn't hear it. He was now flirting with _another_ girl—his fifth, probably.

And now it came to her—why was she bothering with him now? She could leave him! No, she _should_ leave him.

As the boy was currently distracted, Sena silently walked away. "Farewell, Walker," she murmured.

'Ugh, I hope I'd never have to meet Walker ever again.'


	35. Clandestine In Vaults Part 3: End

**Chapter 35: **Clandestine In Vaults Part 3: End

* * *

"Sena…I'm actually…"

And that's when he stopped, hesitating.

"You're what, Reiji?" Sena said, wiping a wet eye with the back of her hand.

Reiji looked down at the girl before sighing.

"I'm betrothed…to Tsubasa."

She froze and looked up at him with widened eyes. "What?" she whispered frantically.

He nodded.

"H-how long?"

"The year after you left."

"That long!" she shrieked.

Reiji flinched. "Yes…"

"R-Reiji…" Sena looked as if she was about to hyperventilate.

"Sena. Sena, look at me," he commanded, gripping onto her shoulders.

"No!" She pushed him away. "Y-you're…You've been lying to me all this time!"

"Sena…"

"I…I need time for my mind to wrap around this," she exhaled, bringing a hand to her head. Her knees began to buckle, and then collapsed underneath her. Reiji was quick to kneel down to catch her from completely sprawling across the floor.

"Sena," he pleaded, "let me explain. Please."

The small girl was about to retort, but when she saw his icy blue eyes beckoning to her, filled with remorse and desperation, her heart ached. For him. For her. Now that she got a better look at him, she could see that he appeared more disheveled than he would let anyone see him as. Normally he was keen on keeping his looks orderly, but he was far too distressed to bother acknowledging how he looks.

His hair wasn't slicked back like usual. Instead, strands stuck before his eyes and natural ringlets hung around his earrings. This made him seem younger in a way, more boyish. Not an adult imitation. This reminded her of Reiji back when she last saw him before heading to Canada. The old Reiji. And Reiji looked roguishly handsome, unlike his typical suave features that had Hanako chasing after him.

Sena felt uncomfortable. For all this time, how can she not notice how handsome her friend was? And what's more, there was a bigger reason why Reiji was suited to be Tsubasa's husband.

A handsome boy. A beautiful girl. They belonged together.

She reached for the white hair strand that ran behind one ear and gave it a gentle tug. "Okay," she murmured, "I'll listen."

"Thank you," he whispered. He hugged her and said, "I really didn't want to get betrothed, you should know. In fact, I protested, even directly to my father."

Sena was actually shocked by this. Reiji adored Goru! He practically worshiped the ground he walked on. Hearing Reiji going against his father's orders was like seeing Agon going gay for a boy—it's that bewildering.

"Did you really?"

She felt him nod against her shoulder. "Yes I did. He wasn't pleased by my actions, I'd say."

"I…would have never pictured you to ever rebel against your father."

"Kaa…I am an adolescent, after all. All teens have something to rebel for."

"True."

"Despite what I tried, I was ignored. This engagement was supposedly the good for the clan."

"How?"

"Come on, Sena. You should know already."

"No—well, I mean, I do know that once you two are married the clans are united and thus stronger…But what I'm wondering is that why would Goru-ji feel the need to make the Zoro Clan stronger when it itself is strong already? There has to be some other reason, right? He wouldn't do this unless he was a power-crazy loony."

"The Zoro Clan isn't that great as you picture it to be."

Sena was surprised. "What?"

Reiji casted a mildly amused glance. "I guess you really don't know."

"Well? Tell me then!"

"Sena, there had always been stronger clans out there, ready to overpower the weaker ones. It's like…a game, if you will. And in the end, the winner would take all. It's been like this for centuries."

"If that's the case, then why hadn't the Nora Clan taken over the Zoro Clan?"

"Nora and Zoro have a strong relationship, and had it that way for decades."

"What happened to the whole thing being a game?"

"You can have alliances in games, can't you?"

"But what if they backstab you?"

He shook his head. "That's not going to happen, especially when they arranged the wedding."

Sena's face fell when she heard that last bit. "Oh yeah."

"The Zoro and Nora Clan plan to be united as the Zukara Clan. If things go well, the Zukara would be permanent, and I would ascend as the first boss of the family." He paused. "Apparently, it's a great honor."

"About being the first to lead a new family?"

"That, and I would be one of the youngest bosses out there, I'd say."

This reeled her back. "Wh-what?"

Reiji gave a small sigh. "Two bosses can't lead a family, so an heir must step up."

"So when the wedding is over…"

He nodded grimly.

"B-but they can't do that! You're just still in high school!"

"Sena, the underworld is very complicated, but it must be followed through. Besides, there are much younger bosses who started before me."

"That's not the point," she protested. "Why can't they let your father or the Nora Clan's leader lead?"

"Two united clans need a new influence, not to have a leader that had led one clan."

He proceeded telling her about the ways of the mafia, but it sounded all mush to her. Sena couldn't listen anymore.

"I'm sorry, Reiji," she said, looking down, "but…I don't want to hear it right now. Maybe someday, but not today."

"Of course."

"Sena?"

"Yeah?"

He cupped her face, looking at her solemnly. "For all that I had done to you…I wish to apologize."

"It's just…It's fine, I guess. I mean, I…I would have much preferred you telling me first before then. It just hurts to know that you don't trust me, Reiji."

"I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay, I promise. Just—just please don't lie to me again, Reiji, whether it's big or not." Sena tried to smile, but the weariness overtook her. "I'm your friend, and friends are always there for one another."

"Thanks Sena. You really are a great friend." He snaked his arm around her shoulder and brought her into a hug. "I'm sorry."

"Oh shut up. I already forgiven you, moron," she snorted, hitting his chest.

He smirked. "What? Not going to give me one of your childish grudges again?"

"Nope. I'm too mature for that."

He snorted, and then chuckled. "Ah, I sure would like to see the day."

"Yeah, well," she drawled, cracking her knuckles. "I feel rather vengeful at the moment, so I'm going to tickle you."

"N-no, Sena, Sena—Sena, don't you DARE! SENAAA!"

As the two friends had always done, they made up just like that. They placed their sorrows and grudges behind them so that they may start anew.

But Sena had a feeling that Reiji's secrets didn't end here.

* * *

_**Next Chapter:**_ Time to get worked up for the game with the Americans! AKA, intense training…


	36. Uh Oh

"Two o'clock, huh?" Togano said after flipping his phone open. "Should we go home and sleep already?"

Togano, Kuroki, and Jyuumonji were hanging outside of a convenience store, pulling an all-nighter. Though Jyuumonji, the one with the most powerful conscience and has a heart of a leader, would have been expected to sleep early, wake up early, and train early, he that entirely good. The boy was still a delinquent by nature, so he wouldn't really be following the protocol.

Said boy snorted amusedly. "Going to bed early, huh?"

Before Togano had the chance to respond, a loud, "WAKING UP EARLY SURE FEELS GOOD!" boomed behind them, scaring them.

Lo and behold Kurita and Komusubi jogging together, wearing nothing but sweats and short-sleeved shirts in the cold, cold, cold morning.

"M-morning practice!" Komusubi chimed.

As they continued, they saw a lithe figure before them. There, it was Yukimitsu. No one can ever miss out his big, balding head.

"Ah, good morning!" Kurita called, huffing because he was out of breath. "Did you wake up at two to do some early morning practice as well, Yukimitsu-kun?"

When he didn't respond, Kurita and Komusubi exchanged looks. They decided to push on with their jogging, so when they passed Yukimitsu, they were shocked to see the dead look on the poor boy's face.

"AAAH!" they screamed.

Yukimitsu promptly fell on his face.

"Y-Y-Yukimitsu-kuuun!" Kurita wailed. "Are you alright?"

Yukimitsu groaned, blinking out of his bleary eyes. "I-is it already past midnight…?" he muttered. "That's right…before I collapsed…"

"T-then…You've been running since yesterday?" Kurita asked incredulously, adding two and two together. "How can you overwork yourself!"

"It's because…I don't have much time left…" Yukimitsu buried his face against the pavement, before confessing. "During the game, I was the only one benched during the whole play…I was jealous of everyone…"

"That's right!" Kurita then cheered, abruptly happy about how someone would be so dedicated to working hard so he could join with the team. It nearly brought tears to his eyes. "It's more fun to participate with everyone! I'll go ask Hiruma-kun."

Yukimitsu's head snapped upwards, eyes wide with shock. "Ah, n-no! That's not what I meant! It—it's just that I lack real strength, I understand! Besides, if I asked Hiruma-kun, then surely I would not be able to play…"

"Mmm, that's true…"

"Although it'd be impossible for me to play in next week's match, there's always three months till the Fall Tournament…" Yukimitsu pushed himself up, overexerting himself. "And that is…the very last chance for me…"

Then he fainted.

"…"

"Oh my," Kurita sighed. He and Komusubi picked the balding boy up and proceeded with their running, not noticing the three delinquents looking behind them with amazement.

* * *

Jyuumonji woke up in a bad mood, remembering what his father had said to him about his friends being trash. 'Che, as if the old bastard knows better,' he thought, scowling.

He and his two friends were on their way to school, and suddenly Kuroki had his eye on something.

"Oh?"

It was the Monthly American Football Magazine.

"Are we in it?" Togano asked as Jyuumonji plucked the booklet from the counter.

"We won against the watermelon-head dude in the end, didn't we?" Kuroki said.

Jyuumonji couldn't say as he read.

'Players Kurita, Komusubi, and Jyuumonji showed us some very good plays, but Kuroki and Togano were complete failures. It's impossible for the Devil Bats to triumph with these two.'

"Hey, lemme see that!"

"What does it say, huh?"

Jyuumonji slammed the magazine down in rage.

"That only we three were crap," he lied.

"Huh?"

"HUUUH?"

"We won't allow them to write shit about us ever again," Jyuumonji promised to himself and to the others. "Come on! Let's go to practice!"

* * *

Today, Akaba Junko was here to teach Sena how to do ballet.

It was ridiculous, really.

"First position, second position, third position, fourth position," the girl instructed, brushing her ringlets over her shoulder.

'This is embarrassing,' Sena inwardly cried. Doing funky-looking moves from capoeira was bad enough, but ballet? Oh, now hell has taken its stroll from here.

"Step one, over two, step three, over four."

'UUUGH.'

Well, at least Hiruma wasn't there to mock her…

"Hiruma, you BASTARD! What the hell are you doing with that camera?" demanded Junko.

"Of course he had to video this," Sena sighed, hanging her head. "Of course."

"Kekekeke!"

"Ah, screw him," the taller girl sniffed, raising her nose in the air indifferently. "Now, I want to see a demi-plie. Come on. Stand. Squat one, up two, squat three, up four."

When the session was over ('YES! YES!YES!'), Sena could have jumped up for joy! Except, she wasn't able to jump…but no matter! She bid Junko farewell and gratitude, in which the girl returned with a nod, and marched back to the field. Mamori was there to greet her with a smile.

"How was today's lesson?" she asked.

Sena shrugged. "Meh."

"That bad, huh?"

"Ugh."

"Oi, fucking shrimp!" Hiruma hollered to her, gesturing her to come over with one free hand (the other was steadying a large rocket launcher on his shoulder).

Sena groaned, but followed the order nonetheless. She later found herself standing in between Monta and Yukimitsu on the field, facing Hiruma and his evil, evil, evil smirk. Sena did not like the way things were going.

"I don't think this is—" She never got to finish her sentence when the boys suddenly ran backwards. 'What the?'

And the rocket launcher exploded right before her eyes.

"Sena!"

"HIII!" Sena flew across the field, and landed roughly on her back. Staring dazedly into the sky, she saw black specs pervading her vision. Eventually, she saw faces.

"I think you've overdid it, Hiruma-sempai," Monta's voice said.

"Hiruma-kun! I cannot believe you just did that!" Mamori's voice screamed.

"Shut up, the shrimp will be fine," drawled Hiruma's voice.

A cold hand felt her forehead.

"It doesn't seem as though she has a concussion," Yukimitsu's voice said. "But just to be safe, I believe it's best for her to rest."

"I bloody do need rest," she grumbled aloud, then moaning when she felt pain on her tailbone.

"Sena!" Suddenly, Monta's face was very close to hers. "You're alive."

"I am," she grunted, feeling irritable, especially towards Hiruma. "Get off."

For the rest of training, Sena was allowed to recover. Mamori was still getting on Hiruma's case, much to Sena's pleasure, and Monta and Yukimitsu were training together. Sena knew that Ishimaru had the track team to tend to, so that was why he wasn't here currently.

What got her attention the most, however, were the linebackers. Strangely, they were working exceptionally hard. The Huh Huh Bros were really putting effort into training, it seemed like it. Sena, not in the least, was utterly stunned by their performance. Did they take an alteration in personality or something?

Mamori, on the other hand, seemed to expect it.

"The team's becoming united," the older girl whispered to Sena when they saw that the delinquent trio had found themselves their very own locker inside the changing room.

"You'd think that they'd back out," Sena said, "with sharing one locker and all, but surprisingly they kept it together."

Monta began to prattle about something, like the three extra lockers they had, and that was when Sena's eyes drifted down to the black block that sat on a shelf. 'That thing's always been here,' she thought, picking it up.

"What do you have there, Sena?" Mamori plucked the item from her fingers and exclaimed, "Oh! It's a press-kicktee!"

"A presser-wee-wee-wah?"

"No, silly. A press-kicktee. When it's time to make a kick during the game, it's a stand to hold the ball down. Until now, there's been nothing for the ball except to lean on a tile."

Kurita, who was walking by behind her, gasped softly and stuttered, "Th-That k-kicktee…"

"Leave that kicktee here, fucking manager," Hiruma deadpanned, a blank face registering on his face. "Don't touch it."

Mamori seemed to be rather put off because she marched right over to Hiruma's hunched form, placing her fists on her waist, and admonished, "You don't have to talk like that! Mou! Being rude to everyone!"

Sena rolled her eyes. 'Ugh. They're fighting again.'

"It's Musashi's personal property," Hiruma said.

The look on Mamori's face was that of genuine shock. Sena was shocked herself, but only because of how mentioning this Musashi person was so relevant. Monta, who stood next to her, murmured, "Musashi?"

"I see," Mamori said despondently, putting back the kicktee. "I'm sorry."

'Musashi. Musashi. Musashi. Musashi. Hmm…Where did I hear that name before?' Sena tapped her finger against her noggin. 'Wait, it was written on that television with Hiruma and Kurita's names on it!'

"WHOA!" crowed the Huh Huh Bros. "WHAT AN AWESOME KICK!"

It was coming from outside. Voices carried on from the field about some amazing guy who started kicking high kicks. Kurita's eyes widened, shining with hope, as he whispered, "Musashi?" before racing off. Monta followed after him. Sena decided that it would be better if she would walk instead.

Everyone else also went to the field to see what was going on. Sena clung onto Mamori and asked, "Who's this Musashi?"

"You've met him before, Sena."

She blinked. "I have?"

"Yes, he's Takekura Gen, the boy who was helping us with the construction on the changing room."

It sounded funny how Mamori could refer Takekura as a BOY, but he was seventeen-years old, after all, despite his elderly appearance.

Sena frowned. "But if he's Musashi, then I'm assuming that he was once part of the Devil Bats, right?"

"Right."

"Then why isn't he on the team now? Why did Kurita-san and Hiruma…san go all brooding over Musashi?"

Mamori looked uncomfortable. "Well, that's because—"

A hand clasped over her mouth. "Don't tell her, fucking manager," Hiruma said, shooting Sena a glare. Sena flinched. "She doesn't need to know."

'Okay, that's it,' Sena thought with determination, 'I'm going to ask Takekura-san to get to the bottom of this.'

…

….

…..

'After I see what the hub-bub is on about.'

Sena quickened her pace to match with the others.

Standing in the middle of the field was a guy, kicking footballs through the goal. He was met with cheering for per goal made, and he didn't even acknowledge them because he was too busy combing his hair back. What struck Sena the most were his long legs.

From the corner of her eye, she saw Kurita hobbling through the crowd, pushing people out of the way by using his round tummy. With one push, he rolled himself into the field while yelling, "Musashi!" Stumbling before the guy, realization drifted. "You're not…Musashi…"

"Sasaki Kotaro," Hiruma read from his black book, much to the kicker's shock. "Player of the Bando Spiders. TFP rate…hundred percent."

"WHAT!" was the collected gasp. Sena inched away to not be seen with them.

"I've never missed one since I was born," Sasaki Kotaro snorted, whipping out his comb. "Ain't I so awesome?"

'What's with men and their egos?'

"So, what do you want us for, fucking sideburns?" Hiruma asked, inserting gum into his mouth.

"I heard about the 60-yard Magnum," he said, putting down another football. "A guy called Musashi at Deimon, who, in an urban legend, successfully made a sixty-yard field goal."

"Wait, sixty yards equal fifty-five meters…The Japanese record was fifty-eight meters," Yukimitsu said, amazed.

"Urban legend?" Sena muttered skeptically.

"Yeah, that's right!" Kotaro snapped. "I said legend! Now, who's the moron who doubted me?"

Hiruma grabbed her wrist and held it up, chuckling.

"Hiruma!" Sena cried, struggling. "What are you—"

"So it was you!" Kotaro pointed his comb at her, threateningly-like. "You were the one who…!" He paused, took a moment to scan her face, and then gasped. "I know you!"

"Uhh…"

"You're the one Junko's been teaching to!"

Hiruma dropped her wrist. "You know the fucking brat?" he said, arching a brow.

"Yeah, I know her. She's the sister of the captain of the team." Kotaro scowled and rolled the football underneath his foot. "In fact, I'm here to pick up that bitch, but I don't know where the hell she is! I've been here for, what, thirty minutes? Yeah, thirty minutes, and she's not here!"

"Erm, how do you know Sena, anyway? Does Sena's teacher talk a lot about her?" Monta asked.

"Nah, her brother does," he said dismissively.

Sena cringed. "Creeeper…"

"I second that," Monta added, shuddering.

"No man, you got it all wrong."

"Excuse me, but I couldn't help but overhear on what you just said." Mamori came through the crowd. "You said that Akaba Junko's brother talks about Sena frequently?"

Sena gulped. 'Uh oh.'

"Yeah, babe, he does," Kotaro went on, oblivious to the atmosphere. "Like, all the time. Kinda weird though, since the guy only carries photos of her and yet have never met her before, if you know what I mean."

"Oh, I think that I do," Mamori said, smiling.

Everyone else tensed. Hiruma was smirking.


	37. Awkward

The way to Bando on train was a long trip. Thirty-five minutes. Ugh.

Anyway, Mamori sweet-talked Kotaro into escorting them to his school. Sena had a feeling that her older sister-figure took lessons from Aunty Mio about seductive deception, and as a witness of Mamori's work, Sena had to say that it was her most powerful skill next to broom-whacking (a recently discovered skill).

Sena had to go because Mamori made her. She didn't really know why Monta and Komusubi were tagging along (especially Komusubi since Kurita wasn't here), but she shrugged and didn't question their presence. It was comforting, actually, to have both boys here with her, otherwise, who else would gallantly take on this stalker brother of Junko's?

Speaking of Junko, Sena's teacher eventually showed up, arousing an argument between her and Kotaro because Kotaro immediately snapped at her and she snapped back. Amazingly enough, the two continued their banter until they reached at the gates of Bando High School.

"Why are we here again?" Sena whispered to Mamori.

"To confront Junko-san's brother who's been stalking you, Sena! You should've known already," Mamori said.

"Well, he could be a _potential_ stalker. Sure."

"Sena," Mamori said, face grim, "this is serious. It's like that time with—"

"I _know_, but still—"

Sena tripped.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Um, is she always like this?" Kotaro asked, pointing down at Sena's fallen form. "That's, like, the fourth time she tripped on our way here."

"Oh, trust me, it's like Kobayakawa had traded her right foot for her left," Junko snorted, jutting her hip one way as she shifted her weight. "It's like that whenever I train her."

'I'm right HERE,' Sena screamed inwardly.

"Oi, sleepy secretary girl, get up." Monta hoisted her up by gripping onto her arm.

"Cl-clumsy!" Komusubi called out.

"Shut up," Sena grumbled, quickly dusting herself. "I don't need to hear it, okay?" As she walked forward, she smacked her forehead against the gate.

"Well, there's a saying about the universe laughing at your back," Junko muttered.

"Mamo-nee," Sena whimpered, caressing her bruise.

"Oh, Sena," Mamori said.

On their way to the Bando football clubroom, Sena idly listened to Kotaro interrogating Monta and Komusubi about what they knew about Musashi. Ironically, the girls were the ones who knew who Musashi was, but Kotaro obviously didn't consider them because they didn't happen to play football—or at least Sena still managed the secretary façade. That and that they were girls.

Junko had left sometime ago to go home, which left the group a little confused. But then Kotaro explained that Junko and her brother had a strained relationship since their parents were once divorced and then got back together. Sena understood the awkwardness in being back with your brother for several years, not knowing that you've already met him when you were a baby. However, it didn't quite excuse for Junko's behavior.

Mamori didn't seem to be put off about it, but Sena knew that the older girl was disappointed that Junko hadn't at least greeted her brother. Monta, oddly, didn't have much of an opinion on the matter. This surprised Sena; she would've thought that Monta would declare angrily, usually because he was a very opinionated person. Probably not today.

Komusubi reacted predictably: His eyes shown sympathetic sadness as he announced, "S-Sibling!" Sena wished that he would learn how to speak in _sentences_ rather than blurt out single words, that way he would be understandable.

As Kotaro led the group, animatedly conversing (and debating) with them, Sena had unconsciously strayed away from them when she was caught up staring at a blimp in the sky. 'It's been awhile since I last saw one of those,' Sena thought as she turned her head at the direction where she last saw her friends. THEY WERE GONE.

'Oh no.'

And out of all the rotten luck, she had to lose sight of them. Now, she was utterly lost, and in addition to that, she was in the school that she was no way familiar with and that her potential stalker was somewhere here.

'Now, let's not panic and get yourself into a hyperventilation, Sena,' she thought, wringing her hands. 'I mean, it's not as if it'll be that bad…'

Come to think about it, seeing how Junko was the sister of Sena's potential stalker, he must be good-looking, right? Hmm, a hot stalker of Sena. Highlight of the day.

'Not.'

The potential stalker could be affiliated with the mafia, and therefore may be ought for her blood. What were the chances of him being on the side of the Zoro Clan? Or, erm, the Zukara Clan after Reiji and Tsubasa get married and all that. It was still a bit painful for Sena to think about it, but she'll get over it soon enough.

'I have to take my mind off on other things.' Sena was walking with her head ducked low, not noticing the person before her. When she knocked into him, the stench of sweat wafted up her nose.

'Eeeww!' She glanced up, seeing a guy in a red football uniform. "Oh. Sorry."

"…"

Dyed red hair and sunglasses? Was this guy _trying_ to pose as cool? Though that was certainly a nice jawline…

"…" He was still not saying anything. He was just…gawking at her.

"…" Sena leaned on one foot, worrying her lip. "U-um, I'll be going now…"

"Wait." A large (dainty-looking) hand landed on her shoulder.

She flinched. "Erm."

"You're not a student here."

Ah, here came the accusation. "No, I'm not," she admitted.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, not unkindly.

She rubbed her neck. When was this guy gonna lift up his hand? "I came here with my friends," she told him, "a-and, uh, I lost them…"

"But why are you here?"

"It's a bit…complicated." Before the player could question any further, Sena quickly added, "Do you think you can take me to the football clubroom? One of your players, Kotaro-san, was taking them there."

He lifted a delicate brow. "Oh?"

"Yeah, because Mamo-nee—my friend—wanted to talk to this guy who happens to be on your team."

"Ah, I see." He walked past her, and Sena matched his pace. "Why does your friend need to see a player from our team?"

Oh, now that's awkward. "Like I said, it's complicated," she stressed.

"Complicated how?"

"Quite complicated."

He gave a low whistle. "How very complicated," he snorted.

"Indeed complicated," Sena concurred.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Um, so, you dyed your hair, yeah?"

He gave her a look. It wasn't a rude one, but more like a…a bewildered one. Like he hadn't expected her to say something like that. Maybe she just offended him or something by mentioning his hair…

"Fuu."

Did she just make him laugh?

The corner of his lip curled upward. "Yes, I did. I did it to represent my individuality and uniqueness."

"Oh." Sena nodded. She had to think of something else to say in order for the conversation to not stop short. "But why red?"

"I happen to like red."

"Oh. Me too."

"Hmm."

"Then, what about the sunglasses?"

"These?" He pointed at the shades.

"Yeah."

He plucked them off his eyes, and looked at her. Her mind was barely registering as she blatantly stared at his face. Okay, aside from the (obviously) red-colored contacts, his face was remarkably…pretty. Sena didn't think she would hold that high of an opinion for any guy upon appearances. Sure, there were good-looking guys around her, like Jyuumonji and her childhood friends…Shin wasn't that bad of a looker, and Sakuraba was really cute.

Reiji didn't count, of course. She regarded him as handsome because she was having a moment.

This guy was some kind of pretty boy. Along with pianist fingers and slim waist, he had to have a face to match with it, except for the muscles that padded his arms and stomach.

"I hide my eyes because they happen to scare others away."

She almost jumped, waking out of her stupor. "U-uh, oh." Sena frowned. "But they're contacts, aren't they?"

He nodded.

"So why don't you just take them off?"

"I don't want to."

She was confused. "But…what's the point when you're just scaring people around you?"

"It was a habit that I adopted." He shrugged. "A few years ago when I was obsessed with being special, I dyed my hair and wore contacts. I didn't care whether I frightened people or not, but then it was getting tiresome so I stopped wearing them; however, the habit was hard to get rid of, so I decided to settle with sunglasses."

"I see."

Sena then noticed that he was donning earrings as well.

"Got these last year," he said, fondling an earring.

"Oh, sorry!" She quickly bowed. "D-didn't mean to stare…"

"No worries," he said with a charming smile.

Silence.

"The beat of your tune is going adagio."

"…" She gave him a blank stare.

"…"

"D-did you just, uh, use a metaphor?"

"Musical metaphors," he explained.

"Oh." She licked her lips. "What did it mean?"

"You seem out of it."

"Oh, w-well, I am pretty tired…"

"Ah."

"…"

"…"

'This is AWKWARD.'


	38. And Again, Awkward

**AN:** Someone deleted my first draft of chapter 38, so these next couple chapters will be short. Blame the person who deleted my hard (two hour) work.

* * *

"…"

"…"

"…"

"U-um," Sena said, clearing her throat not very subtly, "erm, wow, I didn't think that the way to the club would take this long."

He gave her something quite similar to a blank stare. "It's been two minutes."

'And he's been keeping track?' Sena gave a nervous giggle. "Yeah, well…"

'Why is this so COMPLICATED?'

This was the reason why Sena hated strangers. Sure, in order to make friends, you have to encounter strangers beforehand. But, normally, it would be them making friends with Sena, not Sena making friends with them. Sena wasn't a social retard for nothing.

Nevertheless, it wasn't as though she wanted to return the neglecting to the redhead and leave the place thinking how he must thought of her as a boring person. Well, in reality, she kind of was one, but still, the thought of it would keep her up all night. Then she would get depressed. Then she would start ignoring her friends. Then she would occupy a corner to sulk. It would be that bad.

_Anyway_…

"Y-yeah, b-but you know," Sena went on, wearing a shaky (and forced) smile, "I just, um, didn't think that…"

"That?" the boy said, arching a brow.

"…Never mind."

'Screw with sociability.'

So they walked in silence. Sena was sulking, but not so much that it was plain obvious. The boy, however, noticed it and repressed a sigh, as if he was used to such behavior.

When they finally reached to the clubroom, Sena was tempted to jump up and screech out for joy. Too bad her mood was ramshackle already.

The club looked simple on the outside and organized on the inside, unlike the clubroom back in Deimon, which was gaudy and chaotic.

"Take a seat," the boy offered.

Sena plopped down on a chair and watched him shuffle through the items familiarly. He pulled out two cups and began to prepare tea. Curious, she craned her neck to see him poor tea mix into a coffee machine. Mamori would simply just drop in tea bags in a kettle and boil it.

Unfortunately, she was leaning far to forward that she fell and face-planted.

"Ow."

The boy turned around and found Sena in an awkward position. "I understand leaning back in your seat, but how'd you manage falling forward?" he said, helping her up.

"I, um…" She scratched her head. "Well, I was bored…"

"So you fell?"

"No, no! I…I guess I just wanted to see you make tea."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

'This is even more awkward.' Sena's eyes darted left and right, hoping that there might be some sort of distraction to avoid the awkwardness.

"Oh, is that your mascot?" Sena asked constipated-ly, pointing rigidly at the poster that was taped onto one of the walls.

The boy turned around. "The spider? Yes."

The poster had a cartoonish picture of a spider wielding a guitar. Admittedly, it was cuter than Deimon Devil Bats' red bat. Now, if the Devil Bat had something like…like maybe a _hat_, then it would be much, much cuter. Yeah, a hat.

'I want to go home.' Sena's shoulders slumped. 'Well, the only way that's gonna happen is to wrap this up. Okay.'

Sena cleared her throat loudly (obnoxiously). When she gained the redhead's attention, she looked at him in the eye and said, "Let's cut to the chase. Sasaki Kotaro came to my school to pick up Akaba Junko."

"I know," he said.

"Erm, right. Considering how you're his teammate and all that… Ahem, anyway, he came to my school and recognized me, strangely enough how we had never met before. But then he told me that the captain of his team talked about me often and possessed pictures of me. Mamo-nee became suspicious, so she dragged me, and a few friends tagged along, to this school in search of that guy because she thinks that he could be a stalker. I don't know for sure, but I think I could dub him as a potential stalker."

Sena paused, scratched her chin, and then continued.

"So Sasaki-san offered to take us to the captain. We tried to get info from Junko-san since she was the younger sister of the potential stalker, but she was too occupied fighting with Sasaki-san. Once we got there, I, uh, lost my friends, and then I happened to meet you. So, if you don't mind, please take me to your captain in whom I may speak to him and clear this nonsense that he may or may not be my potential stalker. If he happens to be my stalker, I am sorry to say but he shall go through trial. And all that."

She looked up and forced a sweet smile. "Please."

The redhead's eyes widened, and then he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Dammit, Kotaro."

"Um, what?"

"No, nothing." He released a sigh. "This cadence is going accelerando."

'The musical metaphors are getting old really fast.'

"What's wrong?" Sena inquired.

"…" He sat down across from her and said, "Promise me you won't freak out?"

Her eyes widened. "What? Why would I freak out? What's going on?"

"Hey, hey." He grabbed her shoulders. "It's nothing terrible, but I have a feeling that you're prone to…being overexcited when it comes to unexpected news, Kobayakawa-san. Especially when you are related to someone like your aunt."

The hairs on the back of her neck stood erectly. "H-how do you know my name? And how do you know my aunt?"

"Because, well, I'm your potential stalker, as you un-delicately put it."


	39. O' Canada Interlude Part 2: End

**Chapter 39:** O' Canada Interlude Part 2: End

* * *

"Hey, Scout! I—" Bud stopped short when the Japanese girl was nowhere to be seen.

"…Scout?"

* * *

'Finally, I am free!' Sena nearly skipped down the streets out of elation. No more dragging to pointless places. No more pictures. No more autographs. No more giggling girls. No MORE! After all that wasted time, Sena was, at least, relieved to escape it all, away from the moron, Bud Walker.

As she ambled (scurried) her way back to the airport to see if the police officers were still there, something inside her backpack rang. She yelped and jumped in the air, and that was when she realized that it was actually her phone. She dug through the contents (photos, toys, photos, lotion, other things…) and pulled it out.

"Moshi moshi?" Sena answered.

"Avocado dumpling, is that you?"

Her face brightened at the familiar voice. "Aunty Mio!" she cheered at the phone.

"It is you! Where are you? We've been so worried, your mom especially. Your disappearance had made Mi-nee crazy scared, and right now she's pacing back and forth so fast that this hotel floor would surely get a rut."

Sena felt an ache of guilt in her gut. She shook her head as she said, "Aunty Mio, Aunty Mio, can I talk to her?"

"Nah, no can do, kid. She _just_ left the room to go get fresh air."

Her face fell. "But she was just right there, wasn't she?"

There was a rustling sound at the end of the call. "Your mother practically dashed right out of the door, kid. I don't know where she is."

She bit her lip. "Oh."

"By the way, where are you? And why did you go off without us?"

"I'm at…" She looked around. "Well, I'm not really sure…There're some buildings here…And I didn't mean to leave without you guys. I mean, I was waiting in the airport, and then soon, everyone was gone!"

"Then…why didn't you call us?"

Sena paused. She pulled away from the cell phone and stared at it.

"…"

"…"

She slapped her forehead. "I'm so _stupid_!" she cried out.

"Yes, yes you are, banana fuzz. And that was just a blind agreement. However, assuming from your previous outburst, I can deduct that you forgot all about that one ickle phone in your backpack that could've made all our lives easier."

"I'm sorry, Aunty Mio! And when you see Mom, tell her that I'm sorry too."

"Of course! Now then, do you think you can make your way back to the airport?"

"Yeah, I'm sure that I can," Sena said, starting to walk on. "It might take me a couple minutes to get there."

"Jeez, butter mint, where'd the determination come from?" came her aunt's teasing. "I thought you'd be too afraid to venture to the unknown."

Sena grimaced. "Well…I had some moral support…"

"Ohohoho! And what moral support would that be?"

"Uh, a boy about my age. He learned Japanese so we were able to communicate with one another."

"Ohohohohohoho?"

"Aunty Mio," Sena sighed raggedly, "just to make this clear, that guy was absolutely _useless_. I had to sneak away in order to ditch the guy. So here I am, marching my way back to the airport and am not hindered by whatever stupidity that moron would throw at me."

"So what's his name?" the woman asked curiously.

"Bud Walker," she answered almost immediately.

"Sena Walker. Hmmm, not bad, not bad."

"A-Aunty Mio!" Sena protested, her eyebrow twitching gallingly. "Would you cut it out with all the Sena and random boy pairings? It was bad enough that you nearly said it in front of _Kaitani_-kun!"

"Aww!"

* * *

Bud's eyes darted from every direction, hoping to see the young Japanese girl anywhere. So far, he had mistaken four people to be her, and it was embarrassing enough that he had practically tackled them into a worrisome hug.

"Where the hell is she?" he hissed under his breath.

The boy had to stop to retain energy. As his breathing evened out, he glimpsed before him and saw a slight figure with scruffy brown hair on top.

"SCOUT!"

But it was not Scout. It was, in fact, a dog.

"Dammit."

* * *

Sena was lost.

"Dang it," she groused. "I was so sure that we came from here…"

She trudged deeper into the streets. Unknown to the mentally busy girl, the sun was setting and the streetlamps were lighting up. The darkness stretched ominously over the pavement, making the lamps cast an eerie yellow glow. Eventually, Sena noticed this and shivered.

'It sure is scary here,' she thought. 'I better hurry up.'

Picking up the pace, Sena huffed and puffed with exertion until her legs slowed down from exhaustion. She breathed in heavily, however cold and biting the air was. Her cheeks grew numb from the chilling winds that blew by. Sena only prayed that she could reach to the airport quickly enough.

"Hellooo, little girlyyy."

Sena shrieked and jumped in the air. Swiveling to the direction where the oily voice came from, she came to face…

A hobo.

But not any kind of hobo, but a deranged and ailing hobo. It was sad, really.

Anyway, he was speaking to her in Canadian (English, French, whichever language) so Sena had no idea what he had just spoken to her. However, using her active imagination, she interpreted it to be something quite malicious.

"I wanna eat your brains! Gimme your brains! I'm a cannibalistic Canadian and I wanna eat your brains! Because I'm Canadian!"

Something like that.

Sena was so terrified that the stench that the hobo was emitting had no effect on her whatsoever. It can't be said for the same with the flies that were once swarming around the garbage cans that the hobo happened to be standing next to. The flies were now dead because the stench hit them hard, and they were buried in the snow.

So Sena was scared. And then a metaphorical truck of logic hit her on the scalp, pouring all rational thinking into her brain.

'Of course!' she screamed in her mind.

And that was when she whipped out her PEPPER-SPRAY!

She had never seen anything more glorious.

Sena shook the thing, trying not to be hypnotized by the starry-eyed look in the hobo's one eye. Yeah, he had one eye. It's kind of sad to know.

"Meet your doom, fiend!" Sena exclaimed and positioned the spray.

Unfortunately, now that Sena had momentarily overcome her fear, the stench wafted into her nostrils and made her nauseous.

"Blehh!" She staggered back, blanching from the terrible odor, and tripped backwards. She, miraculously, didn't fall down, but she fumbled with the spray and it slipped from her fingers.

_Plop!_ It fell into the snow.

"…"

Sena was scared again. Too scared to even bother picking up the spray.

The hobo smiled at her with his fourteen teeth.

Adults normally have thirty-two.

* * *

"Man, this sucks," Bud grumbled, kicking a chunk of snow. Earlier, he returned to the airport and met up with Wallis when he couldn't find the Japanese girl. He assumed that she found her missing family, but without telling him and ditching him like that? He didn't want to admit it, but it did hurt.

Wallis ended up having to go to another meeting, so he left Bud in the hotel. Bored, Bud decided to walk around to get his mind off of things. However, the worst had happened: he was lost.

"Of all things, why did this have to happen to me? Me, the future star of America!" He kicked another snow chunk, but it happened to be a rock covered in snow. In pain, he howled and gripped onto his poor foot. "Shiiit!"

When the pain subsided, he closed his eyes and sighed, and then plopped into the snow, considering on making a snow angel.

"Let's get along now," said a creepy French voice.

Bud's eyes flew open. "What the hell?" he muttered. He pushed himself into a crouching position and peered over the mailbox that he was hiding behind.

Before him, he saw a hobo (a French hobo, probably) who was giving a one-eyed leer at a young girl… That was Scout! It was Scout!

"Holy cow!" he murmured, his eyes widening.

Scout shivered violently, trembling with fear. Anxiety gripped onto him like a birthing woman breaking her hubby's hand. What should he do? What should he do? He had never been stuck in a situation like this before!

But…But Scout was defenseless. She was going to get mugged, raped, and eaten by the hobo! He HAD to do SOMETHING!

But what?

That was when Bud felt an uplifting sensation pour into his veins. It was…it was a splendid feeling that had given him the power to overcome his fright and do what was right. He felt incredibly brave and unstoppable. To defeat the evil in this unclean world. This was…this was his DESTINY! Heroism.

"HeeeYAAAH!" he yelled, running into the hobo.

"KYAAA!" Scout screamed, going into a fetal position.

"Ooof!" the hobo grunted.

Bud had tackled the hobo to the ground, but was attacked by the hobo's stench.

"Gurgh!"

"Hack! Hack!" the hobo cried.

Bud held his breath and drove his heel into the hobo's gut. The hobo spazzed out like crazy, causing the fourteen-year-old to back away to avoid getting hit by the failing arms and legs. When the spazzing wore off, the hobo rolled onto his tummy and began to crawl away.

"Not so fast, fiend!" Bud shouted. He leapt into the air and landed his rear end onto the hobo's head, dunking his face into the snow.

The hobo twitched, and then rose up into the air, knocking Bud off balance.

"ROAR!" the hobo roared.

"JUSTICE!" Bud declared. He jumped onto the mailbox and made a high fly-kick onto the hobo's back.

"Peanut brittle!" the hobo gasped out and fell unconscious.

"B-Bud!" he heard Scout call out for him. Bud smirked in triumph before turning to her.

"Scout," he said, a warm and relieved smile taking over his face.

His heart was filled with happiness when he saw Scout looking at him with awe. "Bud…"

"Scout…"

"Bud!"

"Scout!"

"BUD!"

"SCOUT!"

"BUUUD!"

"SCOOUUT!"

They ran into each other and hugged one another tightly.

That was when Scout kneed him.

"Ow!" Bud held his bruise, looking at Scout and feeling utterly betrayed. "Scout…"

"My name is NOT Scout!" she hissed, narrowing her eyes.

"…It's not?"

"No! My name is Sena! SENA!"

"Oh, makes sense." She was from Japan, after all. Why would a Japanese kid have an American name, anyway?

* * *

"Oh, thank you for finding my child, young man!" her mother gushed, bowing furiously to the boy.

Bud blushed, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "Oh, uh, no problem, ma'am. Just happy to help out, is all."

"You know, I'm impressed how a Canadian like yourself decided to learn Japanese. And, remarkably, you are quite fluent," Aunty Mio commented.

Bud smirked arrogantly at the praise. "Actually, I'm an American, but I could pull off for a Canadian. I know French, after all, and not only that, but I know Spanish _and_ Dutch."

"Wow. Japanese, French, Spanish, Dutch, and English. That makes five languages."

"What? Oh, yeah, five languages. All fluent and mastered perfectly."

Sena rolled her eyes. 'If this keeps up, his head will swell up.'

When it was time to say goodbye, Bud gave her sunhat that he pulled out of his backpack. Sena eyed it critically.

"Look, just take it, alright?"

"But…why?"

Bud rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm not one to keep long-time friendships, especially those who I don't meet up often. But for you, I'm going to make an exception. I like you, Scout—I mean, Sena. I really do. So, whenever you drop by in America, call me, and who knows? I might be where you would be."

"Call you?"

"The number is in the hat."

"Oh." She frowned. "Why did you even have this in the first place?"

"Long story."

"Hmm." Sena put the sunhat on. "It's peculiar to be given sunny items on winter days, don't you think?"

Bud smiled. "Nah, I think that it's cool."

Sena smiled. 'Hmm. Maybe Walker isn't so bad after all.'


	40. Aunty Mio's Apprentice Part 2: End

**See The Big World**

* * *

**Chapter 40:** Aunty Mio's Apprentice Part 2

* * *

Sena didn't realize that she was hyperventilating.

'No. Nononononono!' The thought ran across her mind as she ogled at the redhead before her. 'I-I-I am sitting here with my potential stalker!'

Large, radiant, metaphorical signs that read DANGER popped up in Sena's mind. Normally, situations like these wouldn't hold her up in a wide-eyed, terrified position, but the gist of how her world was slightly starting to fall apart because the underworld was making its mark held her captive.

Her intuition told her that this guy, this STALKER, was directly from the underworld, whether he was from a mafia family or a hired assassin or…well, anything particularly dangerous. Immediately, she grew depressed, knowing that the more she became familiar with any underworld inhabitants who strayed upon the upperworld, the more she could reveal it all to her innocent friends.

And she didn't want that to happen.

She belatedly realized that she was holding a paperbag and was breathing in and out of it. This had calmed her down, and eventually her frantic breathing ceased to a normal pace.

Sena blearily blinked her eyes and saw the redhead handing her a cup of warm tea.

"I should have seen that one coming," he sighed. "Don't worry. The tea's not poisonous."

She knew that she shouldn't, but she accepted the tea anyway. "D-d-did you g-give me this?" she asked in a wavering voice, holding up the bag.

"I did." He poured himself some tea, and that was when she noticed that he had changed out of his football uniform, now adorned in a plain white t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants. "It took you approximately ten minutes for you to stop hyperventilating."

Sena blushed something fierce while ducking her head low. "…Sorry."

"It's alright. Your aunt always told me about how you tend to do it when utterly shocked."

Her eyes blinked rapidly. "What?"

"Oh, I should have introduced myself before this cadence gets out of tune." He took a sip of his tea, and Sena followed the same suit, now aware that the tea was not intoxicated. "As you already know, I am the older brother of Junko, your…teacher, was it?"

Sena nodded. "Yes, my teacher. And you are…?"

"Akaba Hayato. You may refer to me as Hayato, since you're the niece of Mio."

She licked her lips before asking tentatively, "How do you know my aunt?"

"Because I am one of her apprentices."

Sena gasped aloud. "You're Aunty Mio's apprentice?"

Hayato couldn't help but quirk a grin. "Aunty Mio?" he chuckled.

"Takekura-san laughed at that too," Sena said with a smile, his amusement rather contagious. "Apparently, you two can't imagine your teacher being called as such."

He shook his head. "Heavens, no. And did you say Takekura?"

"I did. Was he your fellow student, Hayato-san?"

"Hayato is just fine; and he was. He was adopted as an apprentice before me, but Gen and I became close friends over the years. I suppose you met him first?"

She nodded. "He's a friend of the captain of the Devil Bats. I'm sure you've heard of them?"

"Yes. You're from Deimon, aren't you? Mio hadn't told me that when she was visiting me, she only told me that you were the secretary of a football team."

"Ah." Sena sat up straighter. "About that… What are you're current relations with my aunt?" she inquired carefully. "And do you know the position that Takekura-san is in at the moment?"

Hayato chuckled. "As Mio had pointed out, you're quite cautious, aren't you?"

"I would appreciate it if you would answer my questions before going into yours."

He chuckled again. "I don't belong to a family, if that's what you're thinking," he told her.

She raised an eyebrow. "You're a black sheep?"

"No. I'm a freelancer."

She stifled a frown while concealing her blooming distrust. "Assassin?"

"Sometimes. A spy most of the time."

"What do you go by?"

"Red Ace," he replied coolly, taking another sip.

"Is your affiliation with mafia families?"

"That's confidential information."

"You're origin?"

"Confidential information."

"Weaponry storage?"

"Confidential information."

"If the war were to meet its initiation, where would your loyalty stand?" Sena huffed, a bit put off by all the confidential information.

Hayato lowered his sunglasses, inspecting Sena's expression, as if to see if she was just pulling his leg. "War?"

"You must know that there will be a war coming in the future. It's inevitable," she sighed. "The underworld inching closer and closer to the upperworld… You _must_ know that."

"There's going to be an invasion?"

"Not that I know of, but the families and those who dedicate themselves to keep the upperworld ignorant of the underworld welfare will someday go against those who want to rule over." She eyed him narrowly. "So, where does your loyalty stand?"

"Confidential information," he answered smoothly.

"Argh! You cannot be serious! You must know that your teacher is siding with those who protect, and so is your friend Takekura! And haven't you made close relations here in the upperworld? Don't you want to _protect_ them?"

"Don't be naïve as to jump into conclusions, Kobayakawa-san," Hayato said, coolly regarding her. It unnerved her, somewhat. "If there ever comes a time of war, it'll depend on who's the one winning. True, I may have developed fondness for some upperworld citizens, but I'm naturally a freelancer, and you know how freelancers are like."

Sena did.

Freelancers were loose on the term fidelity, devotion, commitment… They were simply swayed by the amount of profit their hirers offered, and if there was a higher bidder, they would ditch their previous ones. Their nature was usually due to corrupted innocence in their youth or desperation for earnings to supply for themselves. Basically, whores of the battlefield.

She was awfully surprised of how Hayato could admit aloud that he was a freelancer—an infrequent assassin and a standard spy at that. Members of prestigious mafia families often viewed freelancers to be scum because they had no attachments. Reiji had the same perspective. Sena remembered him sneering at the sight of one freelancer when they were younger.

"Don't… H-have you ever wished to be something more?" she questioned, her eyes earnest.

Hayato laughed, a humorless laugh. "Your aunt asked me the same thing when she came to visit. She offered me a position as a shadow, but I turned her down."

She stared at him with wide-eyed shock. "Why?" she blurted.

"If I accepted, then that would mean I had to train myself to become a member of a family, and devotion isn't really a quality of mine. It just messes up my rhythm."

"Okay, the musical metaphors are getting annoying," Sena groused, glaring at him. Her glare intensified when he looked at her with pure amusement. "What?"

"The song of the day is never outta tune. I don't think I want to revert to a battuta even if it was a bene placito. I think I would be affannato if we were to put out this allegro of a melody, for—"

"Please, just SHUT UP!" Sena cried, covering her ears. "I. Don't. Understand!"

Hayato laughed outright. "I apologize. I just couldn't help myself!"

"I feel sorry for Junko-san," she muttered.

"Actually, that really is how I annoy her."

"I really, really feel sorry for her."

He laughed again. Sena couldn't help but sense the authenticity of his laughter. It was lovely to hear, frankly, and she wished to hear more of it.

Beforehand, she could sense a mask being worn during their meeting. It had made her feel utterly uncomfortable, and no doubt about it, he could care less. She was just simply a subject to him; a civilian and a freelancer. Nothing more, nothing less. But that did, however, trigger her curiosity and urged her to ask a question.

"Are you really Aunty Mio's apprentice?" Sena asked.

He smirked, still humored by the label given to the woman. "I am. I was."

"Then, if what Takekura-san had told me was correct, she talked a lot about me that you're, um, interests piqued. Right?"

"Right."

"And from what Sasaki-san had said, about you talking about me all the time and possessing pictures of me—"

"Wait, what?"

"Um, I told you this already. Sasaki-san came to our school to pick up your sister and told us all about it."

Hayato groaned. "Again, dammit, Kotaro."

"So…is it true?" She snapped her fingers. "Oh, wait, you said it yourself that you were my potential stalker, so it IS true!"

"No, no it isn't," he deadpanned.

"…No?"

"No. Kotaro…Kotaro sometimes stretches the truth. I suppose that he said that he's been kicking ever since he was born?"

"Ah. Right. But how do you suppose you can explain the pictures?"

"Your aunt gave me a few pictures of you when I was fourteen," he sighed. "I slipped it in my wallet that day, and as the years passed on, I had completely forgotten about them. Then Kotaro saw them when he was trying to steal money from me."

"Then…what about talking about me?"

"He asked me who you were, I explained, he asked some more, and I answered some more." He shrugged. "Like I said, he stretches the truth."

"Oh."

"I fear that your friend isn't going to take this lightly, am I right?"

"Meh. Who knows? But don't worry, I'll explain to Mamo-nee and she'll believe me." Sena paused, and then asked, "If you were Aunty Mio's student, then why didn't you tell me?"

Hayato stopped to stare at her, mildly surprised, and then massaged his temple, seemingly sheepish. "Because I wasn't exactly sure if you were Mio's niece. I have seen pictures of you, but in person I wasn't quite confident to tell. To tell you the truth, you made me nervous."

"Nervous?" Sena reiterated, looking at him with blatant disbelief. "You were nervous during our meeting?"

"Quite. Especially when I noticed some uncanny quirks you share with your aunt."

Sena frowned. "Aunty Mio and I are nothing alike!"

"Other than the bluntness and paranoia? Well, Mio was always a good actress, so it's hard to detect her being paranoid."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Anyway, that settles everything." Sena drained her cold tea in one big gulp. "Thank you for your hospitality, Hayato."

"It was no problem at all, Sena." He extended his hand. "It was a pleasure to have finally meet the niece Mio had always been prattling about."

She eyed the hand before clasping onto it. "Ditto."

They shook, took back their hands, and fell into companionable silence. That was when Sena discovered another question to be asked.

"How…How do they contact the Red Ace?"

Hayato raised a delicate brow. "How? Why would you like to know?"

"Well, you're a freelancer," she remarked, "and wouldn't freelancers love to gain customers?"

"And why would you be a customer? I thought you were trying to be a civilian impersonator, or at least what I got from Mio."

"Not really for me, but the family that Aunty Mio is devoted to, which is also the same family that I am familiar with.

"Isn't that dangerous to be walking on shallow waters? You'll never know until a tide comes."

"First musical metaphors, now water ones?"

He shrugged. "I have a variety."

She laughed.

Sena was late to notice it, but ever since Hayato had admitted being one of Aunty Mio's apprentices, all awkwardness had vanished. They fell into familiarity, as if they were long lost pals just reuniting. It was strange. It was odd. But it was…great.

However, she was unsure. Hayato was a freelancer, despite having the tutelage under Aunty Mio. Sena didn't understand how his outcome had come to be. Takekura Gen had a fantastic occupation as a faithful shadow, recognized highly and proudly. Heck, he even got to live in tranquility as a simple construction worker in the upperworld.

Sena may not know much about Hayato, his immediate family, or anything else, but that didn't mean she wasn't going to pursue the knowledge.

* * *

**AN:** It has been a year since I published this story! Happy anniversary, everyone!


	41. The Urchin, The Monkey, And The Giraffe

**Chapter 41:** The Urchin, The Monkey, And The Giraffe

* * *

After the encounter with Hayato, Sena, Mamori, Monta, and Komusubi all returned to Deimon. Right now, after school clubs were in session and everyone else in the football club were currently training. Sena was surprised that Hiruma had even allowed the four to go out to Bando.

When Sasaki had arrived to the club with the rest of the gang, Sena and Hayato managed to clear the misunderstanding. Sasaki Kotaro, for his part, was unfazed. You'd think that he'd have the decorum to appear ashamed for exaggerating the truth.

"Phew! I'm glad that's over with," Monta said, swiping on his forehead.

"Me too," Sena agreed. "You know, I thought that Mamo-nee would've assaulted Hayato with a broom when he said that he was my 'potential stalker.'"

"Oh, I just remembered. Why do you call him so familiarly when you two just met today?"

"Well, he's the appre—I mean, student of Aunty Mio, and like we just told you guys before, Aunty Mio talked about me a lot. So…we figured that we could be friends." The words fell awkwardly on her lips, but it made sense.

"Oh. Why would your aunt take up a student?" Monta asked curiously. He wasn't fazed by Aunty Mio being mentioned anymore, but that didn't mean that he conquered his _totally_ and _absolutely_ _RATIONAL_ fear of her. "I mean, she doesn't seem the type to."

"Well… To be honest, I don't know," she replied. "All I know is that she took up two students. That's it."

"Two students? Poor saps."

"Tell me about it. Say, mind tellin' me who this Mio lady is?"

Both Sena and Monta shrieked (manly-like for Monta, of course) and jumped and swiveled around. There, stood Sasaki, with his hip jutting out and his comb in his hair.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" Monta asked frantically. His eyes darted from the older boy to the gate that was yards away from where they were standing. "How'd you get here so fast?"

"Isn't it obvious, Monta?" Sena hissed to him, as if she could disguise her voice in a muffled whisper, not knowing that Sasaki could hear her plainly. "Look at his legs! They're freakin' LONG! He's not NORMAL!"

"I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT'S NOT NORMAL!" Sasaki raged, trying to hide the fact that Sena had (unintentionally) hurt his feelings. Out of nowhere, he produced a football and set it on the ground. "I'LL SHOW YOU MY SUUUPER KICK!"

'Whyyy is he yelling?'

And he continued to yell. "SUUUPERRR KIIICK!" Sasaki flung his leg backwards, to build up a heavy force for the thrust of his kick could churn out. However, he pulled his leg far too back that the weight became imbalanced, thus causing him to face-plant. Painfully, that is.

"So much for super," Sena said.

"You know WHAT!" Sasaki made an abrupt stand, startling the two first-years. "I just had ENOUGH of your sarcasm! First you doubt me! Second you blame me!" he hollered at her face, referring to the time when she said that he was stretching the truth back in Bando. "And NOW YOU RIDICULE ME!"

"OW! My ears!" Sena cried, massaging her poor and abused ears.

"Well too BAD! You deserve it, you snarky bitch!"

Sena blinked owlishly. "Snarky?"

"Yeah! Snarky! That's what you are!"

"I've been called cynical, pessimistic, sarcastic, blunt, insensitive, and sassy," she listed off, "but never snarky."

"Does sleepy count?" Monta inquired.

"No, Monta, no it doesn't."

Sasaki looked down at the girl with a blank face, and then he said rather straight-forwardly, "You're weird."

'Ow. It hurts. The jab. It hurts. Ow.'

"Oh yeah?" Sena snarled, feeling as though she needed to regain her honor. "Well, you're lame! So much for your SUPER kick, right there!"

"Oh! That just smarts it!" Sasaki growled and placed his hands on his hips. "Well, you're a shorty! Shorty! Shorty! Shorty! Shorty! Shorty!"

"I already know that I'm SLIGHTLY shorter than average, dumb-butt."

"Dumb-butt… DUMB-BUTT! I'll show you WHO'S THE _REAL_ DUMB-BUTT!" With that said, he marched away with a prim huff, still combing his hair.

"Whoa, Sena," Monta trailed off in a faint voice. "That was… That was the first time I ever seen you talked to anyone like that before! How did it feel?"

"It felt… It felt good, actually. Surprisingly good."

* * *

"Maaan! Hiruma-sempai sure worked us to our limits!" Monta groaned painfully. "Mukya! I'm sore all over!"

"Just be thankful that you weren't screamed at by that Sasaki guy," Sena said. "My ears are still ringing."

"Hey, do you think that he would come back?"

"Why would he? It's not as though Junko-san would be coming back tomorrow."

"No, no," Monta said, shaking his head. "I mean, he just swore that he would show who's the real dumb-butt, remember? Anyway, I have a feeling that he'll come around tomorrow after school." He did have the right idea. After all, they could both recall the fiery look in the older boy's eyes.

Sena sighed. "Great, just great." She did not want to spend her next day…like that. Not with some screaming maniac right up on her face.

"Geez, why are you so negative? Look up! Maybe you'll manage to diss him again and he'll come to respect you!" her friend cheered, slapping her on the back.

"Hmmm." Getting respect from that leggy guy, huh? Sena tried to imagine it, but all she could envision (or hear) was Sasaki yelling at her some more. And combing his hair. She grimaced. "Yeah, I think I'll pass on that one."

"Ah, c'mon! It can't be that bad!" the catcher insisted.

The girl rolled her eyes before opening the gate to her house. "I think it will. Thanks for walking me home, Monta."

"Yeah, yeah, sure thing, sleepy secretary girl."

* * *

Sena and Monta found themselves to be dragged by a certain kicker.

"Um, excuse me, but where on earth are you taking us?" Sena asked politely.

All she ever got from him was a dirty look.

'Okay then.'

"PSST! Sena! I think he's still mad at you!" Monta whispered.

'No duh.' Sena would've rolled her eyes, but she decided to play along. "You think it's because I called him a dumb-butt?"

"Yeah, and he probably wants to challenge you."

She snickered at the idea. "That's so stupid. I'm a secretary, not a kicker."

"I don't know. I mean, he was pretty angry yesterday."

"Yup. He's not only angry, but he's dim-witted too."

For some odd, unexplained reason, the grip on her wrist tightened. Sena looked up at him in confusion. Sasaki didn't look down. Rather, he continued looking blankly ahead.

"That's peculiar. I think that his aversion for me had unknowingly increased that he unconsciously tightened his grip on my wrist! I think that his passionate hatred planned to cut off my blood circulation."

"Lucky for me that he neither hates me nor is grabbing me by the wrist!" Monta gestured to the hand that had him by the back of his collar. Well, he had to walk backwards, but his position was still, by far, much more fortunate than Sena's.

"If he doesn't hate you, then why is he dragging you as well?" she pointed out.

"That's because I sadly took up the position as an accomplice. Oh the woes of being an accomplice!"

Sena couldn't help but giggle at Monta's melodrama. He can be such a goofball sometimes. "Do you think he could get arrested for limb decapitation?"

"I don't think that he would be strong enough."

"I don't know. I mean, my hand's starting to feel cold now."

"Maybe we should tell him," Monta said, landing his gaze on the older boy for a moment before returning to Sena's face.

Sena frowned. "But he's so fueled with his hatred for me that even his ears is jammed with earwax so that he may not hear me."

"Eww, Sena, that's gross."

"Hey, don't look at me, look at his ears."

That's when Sasaki halted, causing Sena and Monta to accidentally bump into him. They both noticed the older boy's shaking figure, and they both traded nervous looks. They were about to run away, but were detained by the surprisingly iron grip he had on them.

"I. CAN. HEAR. WHAT. YOU. WERE. SAYING!" Sasaki roared.

Apparently, since Sasaki saw her as a snark, Sena couldn't help but divulge into that kind of persona. It wasn't out of fun. It wasn't out of irritation. It just came out naturally. Simply naturally. "And we would hear you just fine even if you were to lower the volume."

"Shut up, urchin!"

Sena opened her mouth to say something back, but just couldn't. She closed her mouth, opened it again, closed it again, opened it again, and closed it again. She was simply speechless. Not only that, but her mind was momentarily turned off.

'…'

Monta arched a brow. "Urchin?"

"Look, I rendered her to be quiet. Now that's smart," Sasaki said proudly, sticking his nose in the air.

"Riiight. Well, can you at least tell us where you're taking us?"

"Sure thing, monkey."

"MUKYA! I'M NO MONKEY, BASTARD!"

"Oi, you're the _accomplice_, so therefore you deserve a name-calling!"

"MUKYAAA!"

That was when Sena recovered and asked in a perplexed voice, "Why an urchin?"

"Because you strike me as one," Sasaki drawled nonchalantly, not even bothering to look at her. He must've known that his abrupt dismissive nature towards her must've put her off because he slipped a sneak peek at the corner of his eyes and smirked when he saw her expression.

"Meh. Whatever, you ugly giraffe," Sena retorted.

Monta slapped a hand over his mouth in attempt to stifle a laugh, but he ended up doing it anyway. The boy was rolling on the ground, laughing his rear off, while Sasaki was fuming.

"G-g-giraffe?" he shouted. "What part of a GIRAFFE do I seem to you? HUH?"

"For one, you're freakishly long legs. Now that's abnormal."

"At least I'm not some puny, tiny, itty-bitty shrimp like YOU! YOU SCRUFFY-HAIRED MUTT-LOOKING THICK THIGHS OF AN URCHIN!"

Sena's mouth dropped.

"And you!" Sasaki snapped his gaze on the younger boy. "What are you laughing at? HUH? YOU DENSE-HEADED HYENA-EYED MONKEY-HYBRID FREAK!"

Monta immediately stopped laughing as he shot the taller boy a nasty glare. "I. AM. NOT. A. MONKEEEY!"

Suddenly, Sena tackled Sasaki from behind and began chewing on his ear. "EYYAAA! THAT SMARTS! THE PAAIN! THE PAAIN!"

"MUUKYAA!" Monta belly-flopped on the two. It became an odd sight to see, with two short people wrestling the much taller boy.

"What the hell is that?" one passerby said.

"It looks like some weird entanglement of a giraffe, a monkey, and an urchin," his friend noted.

"Why an urchin?"

He shrugged. "I just got the impression."


	42. The Giraffe Is Up To Something

**Chapter 42:** The Giraffe Is Up To Something

* * *

When the mayhem subsided, the trio were huffing and puffing.

"O-okay," Sena breathed out raggedly. "That. That was PLAIN stupid."

"And look. At the one. Who." Sasaki halted to take a heavy breather. "Started it!"

"Shut _up_!" she barked. "You're the one. Who. Tempted me. In the first place!"

"UGH! Sh-shut up! I can't breathe. Properly with your. Constant whining!"

"I am not. Whining! Do you. Want to. Hear whining? I'll give you. Whining!"

Monta's fists connected with their skulls. "MUKYAAA! BOTH OF YOU SHUT UUUP!"

* * *

A COUPLE MINUTES LATER

* * *

"And that is why I need your help," Sasaki finished.

Sena blinked out of her stupor.

"…You weren't paying attention to thing that I said, huh?"

"You were saying something?"

Before Sasaki had the opportunity to lunge at Sena and perform aggressive things upon her, Monta cut in, saying, "He said that he just challenged the soccer team to a kick-off match and needs our help in doing so."

"Wait, _what_? Hold up!" Sena flailed her arms in the air before turning to the older boy, looking at him with mild disbelief. "You—you cannot be serious! When did this happen?" she demanded.

"Right before I found you two," he replied brusquely. "C'mon! Let's get to the field."

"Wait, wait, wait! _Why_ did you even challenge them? What did the Deimon soccer team ever do to you?"

"Yeah, that's what I'm wondering too!" Monta added. He folded his arms and gave him a tenacious glower. "We ain't goin' anywhere unless we get some explanation!"

Sasaki whipped out his comb and began to brush his hair. 'Doesn't he _ever_ stop doing that?' He frowned, but it wasn't directed at them. "Simple. Those bastards just affronted American football!" he announced.

Monta gasped as if he just heard his dog got run over. "That's just MAX terrible!"

"Oh, come on!" Sena groaned, palming her face. "That's it? That's the big dilemma?"

"Fool!" Sasaki pointed at her rigidly with his comb. "Have you no shame? You're even part of a football team!"

"I'm the secretary," she deadpanned. Monta gave out a not very discreet cough. Giving him a side-long glare, she said, "What is it?"

"Well," he said, dragging the single word. "Let's just say, hypothetically, that you _were_ a player. I'm not saying that you ARE a football player, let alone the mysterious Eyeshield 21, buuut if you WERE a player SOMEHOW, then don't you think that—oh, I dunnoo—you should LOVE football?"

"Monta, shut up."

"_Anyway_," Sasaki said, looking at them as though they were a pair of circus freaks, "we gotta prove to them who's boss and that American football IS THE BOSS!" He ran the teeth of his comb over his bangs, which resulted in a bouncy curl. "Oooh! Now that's smart."

'And I thought girls took time with their own hair. This guy's no different.'

On their way to the field, Sena couldn't help but notice Monta shaking next to her. Whether it was from excitement or rage or perhaps both, she didn't know nor did she care. She just couldn't believe that they were actually going to do this.

'Hey, now wait a sec! I'm crippled! I shouldn't even kick a soccer ball. I am so bailing out of this one.' Her thoughts fell into an interval when her eyes flickered over to the boys having a heated discussion about dominating the game. 'Right after I see what's up.'

Once they arrived at the field, Sena could see the soccer players either lounging around or idly passing the ball to one another. They didn't even look sweaty or tired or anything! 'Now this is what I'd like to call a club.'

"Muro Satoshi!" Sasaki hollered at player number 11, a round boy with a sleaze-like expression and spiky hair. When the boy turned around at the calling of his name, Sasaki continued, "Let's have our match right now!"

"Who the hell are you?" came the instant response.

Sasaki choked in shock. "You don't remember me?" he said, pointing to himself.

"No, should I?" Muro Satoshi turned back to his fellow teammates and asked, "Who is that guy?"

"I thought you said that you already challenged them," Monta cried out, gripping his hair.

"I did! Well, yesterday I did!" Sasaki insisted.

"I thought you said that you challenged them _right before_ you found us," Sena said, raising an eyebrow.

"Oi! Yesterday _is_ right before I found you two! Now shut yer trap!"

"Oh, I remember him!" said another player. "He's the guy who's been kicking those footballs yesterday, and he DID challenge us to a kick-off match. You agreed."

"Is that how he knows my name?" the sleaze asked.

"Yeah."

"Hehehe." He sniggered in a patronizing way when he eyed the trio. "Very well. How do we do this kick-off match?"

"Yes, finally! The kick-off match is…is…" Sasaki trailed off.

"You didn't think of the rules at all?" Sena said, shoulders drooping. "I cannot believe this."

"Shut up, you urch—!"

"We'll have match at what you guys are best at," Monta said. He thrust forward an arm, pointing at them, and exclaimed, "Football versus soccer! Play a penalty kick against us two!"

The soccer team erupted into peals of laughter. "AHAHA!" Muro Satoshi guffawed. "You think that you two can win against us? That's just priceless!"

"What the hell are you saying?" Sasaki hissed at Monta. "It's us THREE, not TWO. Don't you go not counting me in just because I'm from a different school! I was the one who challenged them!"

"I wasn't counting you out," Monta explained. "I was counting Sena out."

Sasaki blinked, surprised. "What? Why her?"

"I'm crippled," Sena joined in. "My legs aren't exactly meant for kicking or jumping or anything much."

"Y-you're crippled?" He looked at her legs, eyes widening in surprise. "But—but how?"

"Long story." She faced Monta and asked, "So how does a penalty kick work?"

"Simple, my dear sleepy secretary girl," Monta said, patting her much to her chagrin. "One team is aligned with a certain number of players that has to make a goal. HOWEVER! The goal is guarded with a goalie, the one who has to try to prevent the ball from reaching the goal."

"And I suppose that you'll be the goalie?"

"That's right! I am, after all, the catching expert! We're gonna win this!"

"Oi, are we doing this or not?" said a player, a familiar-looking boy. "How about we place a bet?"

"Yeah," Muro Satoshi agreed. "If we win, you football losers have to give us all your allocated days to use the field."

The rag-tag team didn't answer because they were staring at Sena who was staring at the familiar-looking boy. The familiar-looking boy squirmed, uncomfortable. "What? What is it?"

"Oh! Um, sorry. I just couldn't help but… Well, were you one of the boys who tried out for the football entrance exam?" Sena asked, curious.

"Huh? Oh, yeah." He then grinned haughtily. "It was real lame anyway. A total waste of time."

"HEY! I know you!" Monta exclaimed. "You're that Mitaku guy!"

"Heh, so you remember me."

"Are you guys gonna place your bids or what?" Muro Satoshi said impatiently.

"Fine!" Sena agreed quickly. She hoped high that soccer team would win anyway. "However, in return, you must…" Her eyes roamed around the area, looking for something to bid for. And that was when she gasped aloud. "I-is that the new series of the Percy Jackson series: Book One, The Lost Hero?"

The boys blinked and looked at where the girl was referring to. There was a dark blue book with gold words engraved at the spine. It was sitting on the bench.

"Uh, yeah," said one tall boy, appearing flummoxed. "Why—"

"We bid that! We bid that!"

"Hey! No fair! I hadn't even gotten to start reading it yet!"

"Chill out, dude," Muro Satoshi said. "We're gonna win this anyway. It'll be too easy."

"I didn't know that the urchin was an egghead," Sasaki murmured to Monta.

"Sena is a total fiction egghead," Monta murmured back.

"Whatever. I'll go first," the older boy said, stepping up. "I'll scare that Muro Satoshi bastard with just one kick!"

"Ahem! A penalty kick requires five people," Muro Satoshi called out.

"EGH!" Monta and Sasaki cried out. "FIVE?"

"I guess we should get the others to join," Sena said. "Monta, you should go since you're the fastest."

"Hey, now wait a second!" Sasaki shot a nasty glare down at the girl. "I have my long legs, so don't you think that I should be the fastest?"

Sena rolled her eyes. "You don't know the way to the club, you nincompoop of a giraffe."

Before the two would end up tumbling and biting and getting bruised all over, Monta shouted, "Stop it! Geez, you guys are MAX complicated! Like—like cats and dogs, except in urchin and giraffe form."

"Don't call me an/a urchin/giraffe!" Sena and Sasaki said simultaneously.

"Okay! Okay! I'll be back, guys. But nooo fighting!" After satisfied by their affirmative nods, Monta sprinted away.

"Well, you guys are awfully unprepared," Muro Satoshi drawled, eliciting sniggers from his team. He smirked. "But no matter. I just can't wait to get those extra field days!"

Sasaki growled. "Yeah, well, you'd be surprised by how awesome our team will be, showing you guys up in the end!"

"Hah! We'll see about that, football dweeb!"

And this went on and on and on, with the boys tossing insults and one another. It was getting rather tedious and annoying to listen to, so Sena lied down on the grass and doze off.

She only woke up when she heard Monta's voice. She got up, blearily blinking, and saw the new additions to the team. Lo and behold were Takekura and…and…

"Pappy? Pappy? Wh-what are you doing here?"

"Oh, hi Sena!" The Mongolian boy bounced over to Sena, wearing his typical crooked grin. "Fine day we're having, eh?"

"Answer the question, Pappy Nappy."

He shrugged and leaned forward until Sena could feel his breath against her earlobe. "Totoro-san sent me to discuss with your shadow."

"He's not _my_ shadow, Pappy," she muttered, pushing him away. "So I'm guessing that Monta brought you guys here?"

"You mean that monkey-looking fella?"

"Don't call him that," she retorted disapprovingly.

"Alright, Mother."

"Another thing, don't call me Mother." She looked around but couldn't find the third addition. "Monta, you don't expect me to play, do you?" she said, frowning. "You know how fragile my legs are."

"The other guy is coming," he said. The catcher dragged Sena away from Pappy, throwing a wary glance at him before whispering to her, "You know him?"

"He's one of my childhood friends, Monta." She gave him a concerned look when she noticed how pale he was getting. "Monta? Are you alright?"

"O-oh yeah, just great. It—it's just that…" He shuddered. "He…he reminds me of—of F-F-Fujioka-san!"

"Oh… OH! You poor thing," she said, rubbing his back. "I'm sorry that you had to meet him."

"It's fine, Sena. Though that other guy kind of scared me. He had this intimidating kind of air about him."

Sena blinked. "What other guy?"

"Hey, Sena."

Sena whirled around and gasped, "Reiji?"

'Did he come with Pappy to talk to Takekura-san?'

"Let me guess: Another childhood friend?" Monta said.

"You are correct." She licked her lips and told Reiji, "I have something to talk about with my pal here, so please excuse us." Sena grabbed Monta by the arm and pulled him to the same. "Monta, I just recalled. Why aren't these guys from the Deimon football club? Where did everyone else go?"

"I can answer that for ya, Sena," Takekura said, landing a hand on her shoulder.

She looked up and smiled shyly at the tall boy. "Shoot."

"They went on a run." He smiled. "So how have you been?"

"Fine, fine. So what have Reiji and Pappy been talking to you about—?"

"What the hell is this? A hang-out session?" Sasaki pulled Sena away and forced her to sit. "Stay here, urchin."

"I'm not an urchin!"

"Why is that guy calling Sena an urchin?" Reiji asked Takekura.

Takekura shrugged. "Beats me."


	43. Legend Of The Sixty Yards

**Chapter 43:** Legend Of The Sixty Yards

* * *

Sena and Reiji were sitting on the grass, watching the boys continue to toss insults at one another. Just recently, she witnessed Takekura holding out a box of cigarettes, just staring at it and trying not to be tempted by the pleasures of inhaling fumes. To help him out, Sena volunteered to pocket the box until the match was over.

Monta got over his terror of Reiji and Pappy (though he was still cautious around the Mongolian) and replaced the emotion with pure excitement. Sasaki, despite how he was concealing it with a stoic face, seemed to be thrilled by this as well. He was quite pleased with the new additions.

"How did I get wrapped up in this mess?" Reiji sighed, running his fingers through his slicked-back hair. "All we came here was to talk to Takekura and now THIS happens!"

"Well, why did you bother to help us out if you didn't want to be a part of it?" Sena questioned, a little peeved by her friend's whining. If anything, Reiji should learn when to make a complaint when the time mattered.

"That's a stupid thing to ask, Sena. I did it so that I could see you."

"Ah, Reiji," she snorted, placing a hand over her heart, "I'm so touched by your consideration. How'd you know that I missed you too?"

"Oh, silly Sena, it's just plain obvious that you _would_ miss me."

"By the way, I never really had the chance to ask, but what's with the earrings?" Sena looped a finger around one of the large rings that hung off of his ears. "I was always curious by them."

He pouted. "Um, they're not bad, are they? I mean, Aunty Mio suggested studs when I got my ears pierced, but then I saw these and I knew that I just had to get them." He fiddled with the earrings for a bit, chewing on his lower lip out of his distinctive nervousness. "Some girls said that they thought it was cool."

'Reiji never acts suave when I'm around,' Sena realized. 'I'm sure that no one else, other than the rest of our childhood friends, had seen him like this before. But then again, isn't he naturally apprehensive?'

"Well, I guess," Sena said, a bit absent-mindedly since she was so warped up in her own thoughts.

"You guess what? That I look terrible? Is that it? I look terrible—I knew it!"

She landed a hand on his arm and gently pushed it down before he would probably have some spontaneous urge to tear off the earring. "Reiji, I never said that it looked terrible. You look fine. I just wanted to know the reason as to why you're wearing them." She then gave him a pointed look. "You used to hate ANYTHING feminine, as far as I recall."

"Sena, earrings can be a _guy_ thing too," he insisted. "And that was BEFORE I learned how earrings can make a guy cool. Well, depending on his looks. Like, say, for example, your friend Monta over there could never pull off the earrings look that I can."

"Way to go, Mr. Superciliousness."

"What? It's true."

She didn't say it aloud, but she did agree with him. Just yesterday, when she met Hayato for the first time, she thought that he looked rather charming with his earrings. However, it sort of weirded her out in a way that Reiji would wear hoop earrings, not the typical manly studs.

"Do the earrings channel out your inner Marco?" Sena asked, in an attempt of teasing.

Instead of getting him to tease her back, Reiji grimaced. "Don't say that name. It doesn't sound right when you use it. Just use my real name."

"But then—"

"If I catch all of 'em, we're not gonna lose!" reverberated Monta's voice. There he was, standing before the goal, his large hands in goalie gloves. It was starting already. "I'm the catching master."

"And you call me arrogant," Reiji muttered beside her.

"Feh! Moron, you're full of gaps!" Mitaku exclaimed as he ran forward and made his kick.

The soccer ball flew forward and was about to make its impact against the net. That was when Monta struck out his hand and snatched the ball with utmost ease.

Reiji released a low whistle.

"Uh no," Sena said, raising an eyebrow at her friend. "You're not thinking about stealing him for your football team, are you?"

"Me? Of course not, Sena. We already got ourselves a receiver. Although, Kisaragi is rather weak."

"Reiji."

"What? I'm just saying."

The soccer players wore expressions of shock when they had witnessed how easily caught the ball was. Monta smirked at them and said, "Heh. Who's full of gaps?"

"Whoa! Totally smart!" Sasaki cheered.

"Way to go, Monta!" Sena rooted, striking a fist in the air.

Monta grinned sheepishly, totally flattered.

Next was Sasaki to make his kick. He ambled on the field before the goal and declared, "Now it's my turn to show my awesomeness!"

"Awesome my ass!" Muro Satoshi called out, positioning himself before the goal.

"Hmm, that guy… He's Sasaki Kotaro, isn't he?" Reiji said, pointing at Sasaki. "The kicker of the Bando Spiders."

"Is he that proficient of a kicker?" Sena sniffed meticulously.

He gave the smaller girl an amused smile. "Not too upset about being called an urchin, are you?"

"Who, me? Of course not."

Sasaki ran towards the ball and made his kick. The ball made its beautiful soar and into the net, way too high for Muro Satoshi to reach for.

"Incredible!" Monta awed. "It went right into the corner of the goal!"

"Not bad, not bad," mused Reiji.

'I have a feeling that he's here to just analyze.'

When Monta went back to being the goalie again, the ball went high up, similarly like Sasaki's kick, but this time it was caught once again by Monta. Sena could see the frustration marking Muro Satoshi's features.

Next was Pappy.

"Go Pappy!" Sena cried out in exhilaration, couldn't wait to see her childhood friend in action. "Go!"

Then she stopped.

'What the heck am I doing? Don't I WANT the soccer team to win?' Then she looked back at the bench where the book that she DEEPLY desired was sitting. 'Well, if we win this one, I'll get that book.'

"Go!"

Pappy made his kick, and it was the most _pathetic_ kick the world has ever seen. Muro Satoshi was laughing so hard because of it that he completely missed catching it.

"Whoo!" Pappy threw his arms in the air, grinning. "High five!"

"ARGH!" Monta shrieked, running away. "Don't touch me!"

After getting Monta to remember that Pappy was not Aunty Mio, the boy was dragged back to the goal. Full confidence reached its peak as Monta called out, "Give me all you got!" while pounding his fist to his palm.

Muro Satoshi smirked, giving off signs that he had something up in his sleeves, but Monta paid no heed. With one swift kick, the ball went soaring in Monta's open direction. Suddenly, the ball made its swerve, surprising the catcher, and passed him, landing right into the net.

"A curve-ball," Reiji took note of it. "This isn't used in American football, so of course he wouldn't have suspected it."

"Oh, look, Reiji," Sena said, shoving him to get up. "It's your turn!"

"Wh-what? My turn?"

When Reiji was up, reluctance was evident. "Kaa… Might as well get this over with."

And so he kicked.

And so Muro Satoshi caught it.

"What the hell was that?" Sasaki hollered. "That sure was some sissy of a kick!"

"I'm just the quarterback!" Reiji moaned. "I have no kicking specialties!"

When Monta was goalie again, another curve-ball outmatched him.

"Ah! Another curve-ball," Sena muttered, frowning. "At this rate, I'll never get that back!"

Reiji, who was later informed of what the two teams were betting on, gave her an uncanny look. "Are you seriously worrying over that?"

Their heads turned over to Sasaki when he screamed out, "ARGH! What are you doing?" He stomped his foot irately at Monta, who was broodingly walking back to them. "What happened to the super catches in the beginning?"

"Cu him some slack," Takekura called out. His hand inched over to his pocket—Sena knew that he was itching for a stick of cancer. "He reacts too sharply of a trajectory of a straight ball. So it's obvious that he's even weaker than an amateur when it comes to curve-balls, but he's not a full-timer. Don't be so hard on the guy."

"That's right, giraffe. Don't pick on others," Sena called out.

"Shut your trap, urchin!"

It was Monta's turn to kick. This was probably one of the most bewildering things Sena had ever seen because after his foot struck the ball, it shot up astonishingly high up and made an arch leftwards, crashing right into one of the school's windows! The ball should have gone _straight_, but instead it just created one of life's many mysterious.

"There's no way we can keep up like this," Sasaki said. "Not smart."

Again… Monta as goalie, he missed the curve-ball.

"Yikes, we're down by one point," Pappy noted. "Gotta get the last one or it'll be a total bust."

"You're right," Sasaki agreed grudgingly, obviously not taking a loss so well. He turned around and shouted to Takekura, "Oi! Old man! It's up to you!"

"Yeah! Do you have any soccer experiences?" Monta asked.

"Nope," Takekura replied promptly.

"Ah hah!" Muro Satoshi bellowed. "The grounds are ours!"

Takekura's brows rose. "What? If you guys lose, you can't practice anymore?"

"It's not like we're gonna lose," Pappy said. "You can turn the game around."

Sena had a feeling that Pappy and Reiji knew that Takekura was Musashi, the former kicker of the Devil Bats. However, she wasn't very confident in placing her faith on the construction worker. "I don't know… I mean, I think that he could be rusty."

All eyes turned on her. "What are you saying, Sena?" Takekura snorted.

She fiddled with the hems of her sleeves, couldn't help but feel nervous under the stares of five guys. "You were evicted from the football club, right?" she said. "So that would mean that you're not as good as you used to be."

"Ah, Sena," Takekura said, "don't be such a downer."

"Yeah, don't pick on others," Sasaki taunted, throwing her words back at her.

Sena tried to hide a wince. "Hey! I'm such being logical," she retorted, leveling her glare with Sasaki's.

"Wait, what?" Monta stared at them with wide-eyed confusion. "Who—who was evicted from the club?"

"Takekura Gen," Reiji chose to answer. He strolled next to Monta. "The carpenter who is right before you. He's seventeen years old."

"EEEH?" Sasaki and Monta cried out.

"Well, I better set my mark before these two start asking questions," Takekura grumbled, standing up. He calmly walked to the middle of the field and made a quick stretch. It was, however, not a stretch when he continued to stay in that position, with one knee bended and the other foot set in a stance behind. It was a kicking posture, Sena realized.

Before Takekura made his lunge for the ball, Muro Satoshi laughed out, "You're last kicker is a freakin' geezer? Bwuaha!"

The collision between Takekura's foot and the soccer ball was a burst of incredible force. The impact incorporated strength that sent the ball not soaring, not flying, but whizzing directly in Muro Satoshi's way. Muro Satoshi stared at the small imitation of a white comet, blitzing through what the field would be planet Earth, and threw himself backwards in attempt to catch it. He didn't.

Sena's hair was still formed backwards by the force of the kick Takekura had delivered. The kick was strong enough to release wind.

"Number one kicker…" Sena heard Sasaki whisper as he dropped his comb. He recovered instantly as he pointed at Takekura and called out, "I am Sasaki Kotaro! Who are you? What is your name?"

Takekura faced him and replied, "Just like what Marco had said, my name is Takekura Gen. But you guys would know me better as Musashi."


	44. Musashi Once Stood

**Chapter 44:** Musashi Once Stood

* * *

**AN:** Good eye, Julie! I didn't reread what I had, so I posted an unrevised chapter. It should be book instead of back.

* * *

"Y-you're Musashi?" Monta cried out, totally shocked. Sena could understand, since the number one kicker that Sasaki kept rambling about during their stay at Bando High was just under their noses. And that he looked like a complete geezer to top it off.

"Musashi, huh," Takekura mused. He smiled in nostalgia. "I sure miss that nickname. But ever since I quit high school, no one ever called me that."

"Wait a sec," Sasaki said, catching his chin. "Musashi was a freshman last year in high school..."

"So that means that he's seventeen, just like I said," Reiji said.

"WHAT? NO WAY!" Sasaki and Monta went into hysterics.

"Geez, these guys," Reiji sighed. "They sure are something."

"Tell me about it," Sena muttered. 'You don't have to put up with them like how I have to, Reiji.'

All of sudden, Sasaki went sprinting over the hill, leaping back down, and slammed down the football before them on a kick-tee. "Oi, Musashi!" he said. "Your miraculous national record was to kick a football from a distance of sixty yards through the goalpost!" He pointed at the goalpost across from them, which was quite far.

Pappy gave a low whistle. "That's pretty long."

"Can you really kick a ball that far?" Monta asked excitedly.

Sena raised an eyebrow.

Sasaki continued to yell unnecessarily, making Sena's head throb. "Your 60-Yard Magnum—!"

"That's all bullshit," Takekura said, sitting down on the steps.

"If it's true then—WHAT? IT'S BULLSHIT!"

"You all know very well," Takekura said, looking at Sena and Monta, chuckling a bit, "that there's an idiot who goes around bragging about bullshit. Sena, can I have my smokes back?"

"No," she said.

He shrugged. "Anyway, I went to middle school with Hiruma and Kurita. We dreamt of going to the Christmas Bowl together, but first we needed to accomplish one goal: form a football team. According to Hiruma at the time, I was pretty decent at the time, making forty-five yards or so." He snorted. "He gave me a codename, 60-Yard Magnum, thinking that in high school I could make sixty yards."

"But you never did?" Monta inquired.

"Nah," Takekura said, shaking his head. "Though, at that moment when the Devil Bats was formed, I remember clearly that in a little glass window in front of me…with brute force as his talent, the gigantic lineman; with a not too shabby carpenter, a launch-pad kicker; and the blackmailing demon as a quarterback…the images of these three were reflected…" He looked at the horizon with a distant look in his eyes, swimming with nostalgia.

There was a thump sound. A ball flew across the air, but did not reach the goal. Sasaki, frustrated, turned to Takekura and demanded furiously, "I don't give a damn about sixty yards! Duel me, Musashi!"

"I've already quit the team. I don't wanna kick anymore," he replied carelessly, still staring at the horizon.

Sena couldn't help but think, 'He can't really be seventeen… He seriously acts like an old timer...'

Sasaki snapped his comb in half, and Sena could sense anger bubbling from him. She inched away just in case he would do something Agon-like.

"But…why'd you quit?" Monta looked at him with confusion.

Takekura glanced at Reiji and Pappy, and Pappy discreetly signaled him a number two sign, neither Monta nor Sasaki noticing. He sighed and answered, "My old man got in a construction accident." What sounded like sadness was incorporated into his tone, but Sena had a feeling that he was just using that to make his excuse more genuine. "I had to carry the family business somehow…and there was no way that I could let him continue to work in his condition."

Right in cue, Reiji asked, "Is that why you quit school?"

'Yeah, they're definitely up to something.'

"Yup. I don't have a mom, and hospital bills are expensive. Taking over my old man's position was the only thing I could do," he said.

His story was rather convincing, bringing sympathetic tears to Monta's eyes. Sasaki was silent, his head bowed; when he looked up, respect shined in his eyes.

"You're a true man, Musashi," Sasaki said. "Even though you retired from being a kicker, you really do have my respect." He turned around and headed towards the gate and whipping out _another_ comb. "See ya later."

"That's sooo sad!" Monta cried out, wiping his snot on his sleeve.

"Yeah, really sad," Sena agreed, but looked at him in mild accusation. Takekura merely smiled in return.

* * *

Sena got the book. She was so happy.

* * *

When Reiji, Pappy, and Takekura were done talking, they exited the clubroom, only to be surprised by Sena who was standing right before them. They were, however, not surprised by the glare they received from her.

"What is going on?" she demanded.

"Confidential info," Pappy said promptly, smiling charmingly.

Sena was not charmed and was irritated. Hayato used that phrase a lot. "I think that I have a RIGHT to know!"

"Later," Reiji said. He gave her a tight hug and kissed her head, which was quite a shock for Sena since Reiji had NEVER kissed her before.

"E-erm, bye," she muttered, a bit dazed.

Pappy's rough pat on the head woke her up, and he earned himself a near kick to the shin. "Bye, Sena!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

When they were gone, Sena turned to Takekura and frowned. "And I suppose that YOU'RE not gonna tell me a thing, huh?"

He smiled. "Nope."

"This isn't fair, Takekura-san," she moaned.

"Call me Musashi. It looks like everyone else is going to, anyway."

"Does Hayato call you that?"

He blinked. "What?"

"Haya—oh wait, I should tell you what happened." So Sena launched the story about how the meeting of Aunty Mio's other apprentice, Akaba Hayato, had came to be. Takekura—or rather, Musashi now, was laughing at the idea of his long-time friend being a potential stalker.

"He called me Gen." He ran his fingers on his bandana-covered head. "Man, I haven't seen him in about couple months or so. So, how is he?"

She scowled. "He's a freelancer, Musashi. I can't tell _how_ he is," Sena grumbled.

The older boy sighed. "Well, I suppose it ain't that surprising how he turned out to be. Hayato's always been the underhanded type."

"I don't know… I mean, I kind of am under the impression that he is, but he also is calm and wise and kind under that facade of his."

"Of course. As a freelancer, he's got two faces: the mask and himself."

Sena frowned, keeping quiet in thought. "I don't like it. Him being a freelancer, I mean."

"Neither do I, but it was his choice at hand. I just wish that he would reconsider Mio's offer."

"Do you think that my aunt really would give him a second chance?"

"I don't know. She's the most random person I've ever had the pleasure to encounter."

The girl relapsed into silence, as so did the boy. And then she spoke, "I can see that Hayato has so much potential in him. I can see why Aunty Mio took him in as an apprentice. I really hope he'll take Aunty Mio's offer."

"Me too, Sena."

Following him to the tool shed, she asked, "So what's the real story behind your eviction outta American football?"

"I can see how I didn't fool you with my sob story."

"Nope."

"It basically covers what I just said. My old man got injured, but only by the enemy. He managed to kill and dispose him with the help of a friend from his former days as an agent, but the wound was too great. I was ordered to quit school so that I could stand in my dad's place in case anymore enemies would show up."

"Well," she said, a bit lamely, "that's pretty cruddy."

"Couldn't be any cruddier than the time Mio used up her 'teaching funds' on a yacht. We had to move in what would likely be world's most disgusting motel."

Sena's eyes widened. "Aunty Mio owned a yacht?"

"And a parrot," he added. "She named him Cockatoo. Mio was gone, so it was Hayato and I who were up at night with his nonstop squawking. We managed to shut him up by locking him in a closet. "

"She had a parrot?"

"Yeah. Man, didn't you know? Doesn't she tell you this stuff?"

"No. Why did she buy a yacht and a parrot?"

"I solely believe it's because she was crazy like that," he sighed, shaking his head. "But she said that it was for bargaining. The next day, Hayato and I found feathers scattered all over the floor of the motel we were staying at."

"You're right, that does sound cruddier."

"Yup."

"Earlier you mentioned about your father facing an enemy. Is he part of the underworld?" Sena asked, leaning forward with interest. "Please elaborate."

Musashi relented after releasing a sigh. "My… My old man was once affiliated with the underworld. Carpenter by day, agent by night. He retired, afterwards, as an agent and lived his life as a carpenter." He smiled, but it did not each his eyes. "Then one day, when I was a little runt, I stumbled upon his former agency files and learned about who he was. Stuff happened and I was nearly sent to the Oblivion Drone. Scared the shit outta me. My dad came and defended me, and the next thing I knew I was signing a parchment that owned my life and my loyalties."

"You became an official member." Sena licked her lips before asking, "What family did you sign off to?"

"Some insignificant one. How they got their hands on the Drone is something I don't know. Later, my paper was bought by the family my old man's friend used to work for, the Nora Clan."

Sena's quick intake of breath was what drew in Musashi's attention.

"What's wrong?"

"Eh…nothing." She wrung her fingers. "Well, actually…I suppose it's safe to tell you since you're currently the ally of the Zoro Clan, right?"

He nodded. "Unless I'm bought again."

"Right." She frowned at that term but moved on anyway. "My friend, Maruko Reiji, is widely known as the heir of the Zoro Clan _and_ the fiancé of the heiress of the Nora Clan, Nora Tsubasa."

"Ah, so it's true. Kobayakawa Sena is the childhood friend of the infamous Zoro kid, AKA Marco." Musashi smiled slightly. "Say, why is his surname different than his family name?"

"His father put his mother's surname in place of it so that his school life would be a bit more normal than what it would've been if he was Zoro Reiji."

"What a kind dad."

"He is," she agreed full-heartedly. "By the way, if you don't mind my asking, but when did you become part of the Nora Clan?"

"I think two years after I became part of that other mafia family. I was about ten, they saw how miserable I was, and then bought me. A year after that, I became Mio's apprentice."

Sena perked up in interest. "Aunty Mio had always been loyal to the Zoro Clan, but I know that she had her work ties stretched beyond that as well. I didn't think that she would branch out to the Nora Clan."

He shrugged. "As far as I know, they've been allied for a while. Anyway, Mio was hired to teach me." He glanced at her and said, "You know, I'm rather surprised. I thought that you would be a bit more informative of your aunt, but yet I find myself being questioned about her by her neice."

Sena sighed softly. "My aunt… I don't know much about my aunt, not even her background," she admitted, hanging her head. "She's been with the mafia for all that I remember, that's for sure."

"The Zoro family, right?"

"Well… They call it the Zoro Clan, but whatever works fine as long as it bears the name Zoro."

"Just like the Nora Clan."

"Right." Sena closed her fingers against her palms. "And about Aunty Mio… Well, I'm not so sure. She had many colleagues from different places, so it was possible that she worked for other mafias, including the Zoro Clan."

"How did you get involved with the underworld, anyway?" Musashi said, curiousness glinting in his dark eyes.

"And accident that led me there. You know, the old run n' crash scam." She shrugged.

"Gonna be ambiguous, I see."

"Oh, you should know something, Musashi," Sena said, propping her hands on her waist. "As Mad-Eye Moody always say, 'Constant vigilance!'"

He quirked a brow. "Harry Potter reference?"

"Exactly," she said, nodding. "It's not that I don't trust you, it's just that I don't trust you well enough to tell you everything. Yes, you may be the apprentice of my aunt, but how do I know that you've received a particular kind of training afterwards? Look at Hayato, for example. And though Aunty Mio might've caught on, she's still human. She can't be ubiquitous."

His lips tugged upwards, obvious that he was amused. "Wary through and through."

"Well, when you got bad guys chasing after you as a tyke, you'd start getting nervous all the way to the bones."

"So true. So, are you going to believe what I had told you?"

"For now, I'll buy your sob story, but know this: My paranoia can be taken to great heights," she said, pointing up at the air, "even by the most casual gestures." She tapped her noggin. "I was so paranoid that I even assaulted an innocent boy—recall me telling you that one?"

"That I do. The poor fella."

"Well, he's all patched up and healthy."

'Probably not in the head though.'

"And how do you know that one of your friends could be affiliated with the enemy mafias?" His eyes looked at her with a joking "O' great and wonderful queen of paranoia" sense.

She snorted. "C'mon, I know that I'm not bright, but I'm not _that_ dull."

"I don't know, despite your hammer physique, your edges are unnoticeably sharper than any blade in the tool shed."

"Oh, you flatter me so," she drawled sarcastically. "But I assure you, I am simply paranoid, and until the ends of earth, I'll be paranoid of you and your kind."

"My kind?"

"Yes. How am I to be trusting towards any mafia man? Especially to one who told me about his background story with no hesitance?"

"Perhaps I knew that I could trust you."

"Yeah, and Hiruma would finally give hugs and kisses and trade guns for orphanage charity."

Musashi shook his head, smiling. "Just like her aunt."

"I deny that."

"Whatever. Can I have my smokes now?"


	45. Pretzels

**Chapter 45**: Pretzels

* * *

"Ora, Sena, don't you think that Reiji and Pappy are being more… I don't know, secretive?" Donatello asked.

Her head tilted up, looking at him in surprise. "You noticed too?"

"Well yeah. Hard to tell when they got that secrecy stuff going on. Makes me damn curious."

"Too bad it'll be tough to investigate," she snorted, glancing back down at her homework. "You remember how hard it was for you to find out why they were hiding their green clothes back when we were eleven?"

"ORRAA! That's because I had no one to help me out!" he insisted. "And YOU could've at least helped me out, Sena! I know that you knew what they were being hush-hush about!"

"Meh."

The Warfare Tyrant huffed in annoyance at the lack of attention he was getting from his friend, but there wasn't much that he could do now that she was fully concentrating on her assignment. He looked over his shoulder at the kids that Sena was babysitting.

"You guys still tied up? I thought you'd be out of it twenty minutes ago," Donatello snorted.

"Not fair!" Kageyo cried, squirming around like a bug trapped in a web. "How can we get out when you tied us up in _chains_?"

Shizuka, the one who wasn't tied up other than little Sunao, was laughing at the sight of the twins while munching on popcorn. Sunao was ripping grass from the ground, flinging at them.

"Sena-nee!" pleaded Taizo. "HELP!"

"Busy," Sena mumbled.

* * *

For training today…everyone had to munch on pretzels.

"Special tactics to defeat the NASA Aliens," Hiruma said.

'Really lame name for a football team. And really lame tactic,' Sena thought before inserting another snack into her mouth. 'But yummy.'

"What do pretzels have anything to do with tactics?" Monta asked.

"One more month left until the match against the Aliens," Hiruma said, positioning his gun in the air. "I'm going to knock every single detail about defense into your heads."

Monta and Sena traded looks. The bastard didn't even answer the freakin' question!

"They're a super strong team," Kurita informed them. "Everything we used in our previous games won't work against them."

'And how do you know when you never even tried?'

"Their coach, Apollo, is their weakness. He's a helpless piece of fucking junk and makes Panther pick up all the balls," Hiruma continued.

A black panther that Sena had once saw in an American zoo popped up in her mind. "Panther?" she reiterated.

"Who's that?" Monta asked.

With a few taps on his laptop, Hiruma brought forth a video on the overhead screen. They watched a slender African American running around, picking up footballs along the way and depositing them into the basket that was wrapped around by his arm.

Instantly, Sena thought about her beloved tutor, Ebenezer Almond, and wondered how he was doing. She had missed the handsome African Canadian, but she was sure that he was doing quite alright.

'I wonder when I'll see him again,' she thought, not paying attention to the video anymore or what her peers were commenting.

* * *

"Ugh… Why are we doing this?" Sena grumbled, pushing back up the sunglasses.

"That's because we're being secret agents!" Monta said. "That's why we're wearing these spiffy suits!"

'I know what a secret agent is, and what I also know is that a secret agent doesn't wear black suits and shades anymore.'

They popped their heads out of the bushes, looking afar. They saw the Zokuto College students marching on by, being total yankees.

"This is ridiculous, Monta," Sena hissed, pulling at her tie. "I mean, seriously! We could go out being NORMAL spectators!"

"That's no fun, sleepy secretary girl!" insisted Monta.

"Whatever." She stood up and stripped off the jacket and tie. "I'm outta here."

"Waaaiiit!"

"C'mon, I'll buy you bananas."

Monta jumped up and dragged Sena to the nearest store. "Let's go!"

* * *

"Let's do one more practice!" Monta chirped brightly after practice.

Sena looked at him in horror.

"What? We gotta do what we can in order to defeat the Americans."

"Yeah, but…" Sena rapidly chose a different topic. "Erm, from what I heard, Kurita-san and Komusubi train in the morning with that thing that the linemen always ram against. But I don't know the exact time…"

"We train every 2 AM!" Kurita declared, showing up out of nowhere. Komusubi was standing by his side like the true side-kick he was.

"…"

"How about this?" the second-year piped up, being his joyful self as always. "You guys can come over to my place to stay over, just like Komusubi-kun!"

"Wouldn't that be inappropriate for Sena? Since she's a girl and all?" Monta pointed out.

"Monta," Sena gasped, "you remembered!"

"That I did!" he said proudly, puffing out his chest.

"Oh, Sena can stay in an extra room," Kurita said reassuringly. "It'd be really fun if the two of you to join!"

"I'd love to, but I have babysitting to do," Sena said. "Sorry about that."

"Well, that's okay. If you can, come by at anytime!"

* * *

"Mom! Aunty Mio! I'm home!" Sena called. She deposited the money into the piggy bank. "Ugh, I'm so beat."

"Ah, Sena, welcome back," Aunty Mio's voice called. "I'm in the living room."

"Where's Mom?"

"Making dinner."

"Well, why aren't you helping her? Are you being lazy agai—" Sena forze when she saw two foreigners sitting on the couch.

"Sena," Aunty Mio said pleasantly, "I would like you to meet Panther and Homer."

"…"


	46. Six Stages Of Grief Interlude

**Chapter 46: **Six Stages Of Grief Interlude

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own ES21 or Robot Chicken.

* * *

_Plop!_

Mizumachi Kengo looked down, seeing quicksand quickly eat up to his calves. He couldn't pull them out. He was stuck.

"Oh shit."

* * *

DENIAL

* * *

"Oh, it's no problem," Mizumachi reassured himself, not noticing right away that he was sinking up to his knees. "It's probably not even quicksand!"

He laughed aloud. "I'll be laughing this one with the guys tonight!"

* * *

ANGER

* * *

"Well this is just great!" he exploded. "I mean, look at me! I'm sinking in freakin' _quicksand_ and I didn't even see where I was going! Maybe if I was a midget, then I'd notice it right away, but nooo! I just _had_ to be over six feet and just _had_ to miss noticing the quicksand!"

He squirmed vigorously. Thinking that he might loosen the grip of the thick liquid, but instead his actions caused him to sink even deeper. He howled out of exasperation.

* * *

DEPRESSION

* * *

Mizumachi sobbed, wiping his snot on the shoulder of the sleeve. "I don't wanna die! I'm too young and there were so many things I wanted to do in my life! Like—like—like swimming in Hawaii! Or—or—or at least get myself a girlfriend before I freakin' die!"

He tried to tug his hands out, but, as always, it proved to be futile. He released another sob.

* * *

GUILT

* * *

"Ah man," he sighed, hanging his head, "I feel like crap. I mean, I totally resent the other day when I poured tobacco sauce in Kakei's milk carton. I wonder if he noticed that it was me…"

He looked down and his face contorted in disgust. "Ah, gross, this quicksand is really gross. Ah man, the prank that I pulled on the guys was gross too… I wonder if my slime-bucket trick worked on them… Geez, I feel _so_ guilty."

* * *

BARGAINING

* * *

"Hey, God?" he said softly, as if behaving shy and timid. "Y-You out there? It's me, Kengo. Um, look, I know that I haven't been that great of a steward, o-or have I believed that You actually exist… B-But I do now! So, if You would just, Ya know, use Your almighty powers to pull me out, then that would be great."

The skies said nothing.

"I promise that I'll stop pestering Kakei whenever he's trying to do his homework! I promise!"

Nothing… Then a bird flew by.

"Wh-what is that? A sign? Hello? Helloooo?"

* * *

ACCEPTANCE

* * *

"You know what? I'm cool with this! I'm sure that heaven'll have something better than the waters of Hawaii, and I won't be needing a girlfriend since I'll be so busy having fun there! Yeah! This'll be alright."

Mizumachi was grinning from ear to ear despite the quicksand creeping above his throat.

"Take me sweet death! I await you!"

_Plunk!_

His eyes widened. "Wh-what?" He wriggled, feeling his feet touching…the bottom.

"…Shit."

So much for death.

* * *

THE END


	47. Black Panther

**Chapter 47:** Black Panther

* * *

**AN:** This is going to be in Panther's perspective up to the next chapter, so don't think we'll be reading in Sena's for a while.

* * *

In Houston, Texas, there ran a youth, leaping over gaps that would bring him a ten-foot plummet to his death if he were to ever miss a beat in his steps. That, however, was unlikely to ever happen. The boy easily ran across the buildings, the wind not beating against his lithe body. It was as if his legs were swimming through air and riding along the soft currents.

His name was Patrick Spencer, but was mostly known as Panther.

Unfortunately, in one of those super rare moments, Panther did manage to slip and fall. Panicking, he quickly righted his position so that he landed safely on the traffic light. He wobbled a bit and then strengthened his balance.

"Phew!" he sighed. "I nearly got broken into three parts!"

Panther leaped down to a lower building and began climbing his way back up.

"Hey!" called a familiar voice.

Panther looked over his shoulder, seeing his good buddy, Homer.

"I got the list of the Japanese team members for ya," Homer said, holding up the thin booklet. "Geez, what do you take me as for? FedEx?"

"'Sup, Homer!" Panther shouted, waving his arms.

"Hurry up and get yourself a freakin' fax machine" Homer hollered.

"I'M ALL BROKE!"

"Yeah, yeah." Homer inserted the papers into an empty soda can. "Okay, here we go: the Shuttle Pass." He drew his arm back, clutching onto the can, and counted, "Three, two, one…" With a swift movement, he launched the can upwards with surprising velocity. "TAKE OFF!"

"Oh crud!" Panther cried out and lunged for the can.

"Oh man, not again!" Homer muttered frantically. "It's hard to balance out the power and control!"

However, Panther caught the can while balancing against two buildings, his feet planted against the walls and forming a split in the air. Since he was flexible, it hardly hurt. He pocketed the can (recycling is always good!) and opened the booklet, skimming through the pages.

"Seijuro Shin…" he murmured, frowning in disappointment. "He's not in here…"

"Hey, Panther!" Homer called. "Let's go back to your place!"

"Okay!" he replied. The African American did a small flip, and landed gracefully on the garbage tank. He jumped back down to the ground and tossed the can in the recycling bin nearby. "Grandma's gonna be happy to see you again."

Homer's face contorted into nausea. "Hooray…"

In Panther's home, his grandmother was stirring up a whitish slop in a pot. When the boys returned, she set out two plates and poured the mixture on. Panther sat down and began to chow down with gusto. Homer could only look in disgust.

"More please!" Panther said, holding out his plate. He sounded muffled since his mouth was full of slop.

"This is good for you," the elderly woman told Homer, filling his plate high with the rest of the stuff.

"Panther," Homer whispered, "eating the hag's porridge is like torture!"

"What was that?" screeched Grandma as she whacked Homer's head with her wooden spoon.

"Ow!"

When the drama ceased, Homer leaned in, now officially serious. "What are you gonna do about the match against the Japanese?"

"Coach said that he doesn't have a plane ticket for me to go to Japan," Panther said, sucking on his spoon. Then taking out the spoon, he said, "But he said that I can go if I can afford it."

"You know he's not gonna let you play, dude. Only the white guys are going to."

"Yeah, man, I know, but still…"

"As long as you're under the supervision of that ass, you'll never get the chance to play," Homer snorted.

"But there's gotta be a chance, Homer," Panther insisted. "I just know it! I just gotta show Coach my stuff, and maybe he'll be impressed! I can't give up now!"

Suddenly, a mountain of money came raining down on the table. The two boys looked at it with shock and looked up, seeing Grandma emptying a big glass jar.

"The match against the Japanese," she said. "You want to go, right? This should be enough for your plane fare. I've been saving up for a while." And then she added, "From winning at bingo, of course."

"That's not proper money!" Homer sputtered.

Panther was silent, and then pushed the money away, grinning cheerfully. "I can't use this money, Grandma. Why don't you buy yourself a massage chair? I heard that they're real good nowadays."

Upon returning to his seat, his friend arched a brow at his decline of the money. "You sure you're fine with that?" Homer asked.

"Well, I know that this Shin guy is one crazy dude with wicked skills, ya know? So I really wanna see what he's made of." Panther grinned widely again. "But it's alright! Remember to get me Japanese souvenirs! Like those mangees or mangos or whatever the anime club always talks about."

Homer looked at his friend, thinking. Then he sighed. "Fine, if that's what you really want."

* * *

At NASA High, the football team was training. Homer and Panther were stretching, having small talk here and there, and that was when Homer brought up the video about Apollo as a chicken.

"Really? I wanna see that!" Panther chuckled.

"Here, I have it on my laptop," Jeremy said.

While watching the video, Panther couldn't help but guffaw. "No wonder Coach's been pissed off lately!"

"I don't think he'll let them off, even if they kneel down," Jeremy speculated.

"Kneel down?" the two boys repeated, confusion on their faces.

"It's a pose that was passed down from ancient times in Japan," the receiver explained, imparting his inner nerd. He pushed his glasses up. "If you do the kneeling down thing, then you'll be forgiven whatever you did."

"Anything?" Panther choked out, bewildered.

The quarterback snorted, acquiescing with his friend's bafflement. "That must be some pose."

"It's something along the lines of 'lower your head while your legs and hands are touching the ground'."

"Like this?" Panther flopped on his stomach and demonstrated with his back arched and his feet on each side of his head.

"Um, no," Jeremy said, never able to get rid of his surprise whenever Panther revealed his suppleness. "I have a picture…"

"Well, let's see it," Homer said, curious.

"Here." Jeremy held up the photo, showing a man hanging upside down.

"WHOA!"

"No wonder you'd be forgiven anything you've done!"

* * *

"What are you doing?" Grandma called over to her grandson.

Panther looked at the window where the woman was sticking her head out. He was hanging upside down, doing the 'kneeling down' that Jeremy had spoken of at school.

"Kneeling!" he called back. "Grandma, I know that you were lying! That wasn't bingo money, but you saved the cash from side-jobs, right?" He took a breath. "I know… I know that it was hard earning the money, that's why I'm pleading to you the Japanese way! Will ya wait another year for a massage chair? I'll buy it for you! I swear!"

His grandmother just looked at him, silent.

"I need to do this, Grandma! Gotta do this no matter what! I wanna go to Japan!"

Grandma sighed and rolled her eyes. "Just go!"

* * *

"By the way," Grandma said when Panther came to the table for dinner, "why changed your mind?"

"Well, there's this player who does these sweet moves. It looks like he's not moving his feet, but he moves like lightening!" He grinned from ear to ear. "I wanna see how well he'll do to avoid my running."

* * *

They were here…in Japan.

Hopping off the bus, Panther breathed in the new air. He was about to follow the guys until Apollo stopped him. The man checked him out with hidden disgust, but the boy was able to see it through the disguise.

"I didn't think you'd actually pay for your own flight," Apollo said, crossing his arms. He smirked, breathing in his cigarette. "But you didn't I'd let you play the game, did you? Go get the luggage, water boy."

Panther swallowed down his disappointment. He had expected this kind of treatment anyway. "Yes, sir…"

He piled up all the bags on his back and carried some others on his arms. He felt like a mule, yet endured it all. He earnestly wanted to participate, so he had to keep it altogether.

The walk to the field wasn't too long. Panther was quick to unload and roll his shoulders to get rid of the strains. He turned to Homer and asked, "So who're you playing against?"

He shrugged. "Some college students. Heard that they were…uncouth?"

"Well, whoever these guys are, you guys are so gonna dominate them!"

And in the end, they did.

* * *

On their way to the hotel, the boys were peering out of the windows, marveling at the sights that filled their eyes. Panther literally had his face pressed against the glass to get a better view.

"Dang! That one house really looks Japanese!" he exclaimed, pointing at the traditionally built building.

"If I'm not mistaken, that's a temple," Jeremy informed, adjusting his glasses. "Everyone who resides in temples have their heads shaved clean."

"You mean like Panther's head?" Homer joked.

"No, man," Panther said, lifting up his sweatband. "I got hair! Though they're in braids…"

"You know, I've always noticed that you wear that sweatband," Jeremy pointed out at the item that was in the African American's hands. "Out for fashion, I suppose?"

"Panther? Fashion?" Homer snorted.

"Oh, this?" Panther held the piece of fabric up, a smile worming its way onto his face. "Grandma made this for me. It's special because she—"

Suddenly, the band was snatched out of his hands. He swiveled around, finding his treasure in the hands of Apollo. The man stomped his foot on a seat and said, "My shoes got dirty because of your jumping around," and began wiping his shoe with it.

Something snapped inside of Panther. He wasn't thinking; it was all on impulse when he lunged forward with a hand tightening into a fist. Then, catching him off guard, Homer knocked him down with his own punch.

"Hmm, even your pal beats you up," Apollo chuckled, tossing the band out of the window.

Long gone was his beloved treasure…

* * *

"You idiot!" Homer shouted. "You would've fallen for Coach's tricks if you were to punch him! Not only would you be kicked out of the team, but the school as well!" Homer took a breather and grumbled, "You'd been holding out for two years at middle school, and another year as a freshman. If you do something like that now…"

"Yeah," Panther sighed, turning over on his bed. He covered his face with a pillow. "My bad…"

Just when he thought everyone had gone to sleep, Panther snuck out of the hotel and raced back to the area where the sweatband probably had landed. He searched in the bushes, but no such luck. The night was freezing and the Japanese were staring at him… Must be because he was black…

"Oh, it must've been here somewhere," Panther moaned. "Under this highway and all…"

There was rustling next to him. He looked to his left and couldn't suppress the smile that bloomed on his face. "Homer!"

"Your sweatband stinks like shit. We're bound to find it here somewhere," Homer remarked, smirking.

Panther was so touched that he didn't care that his friend had insulted his odor. But really though, he did have the thing washed every week or so.

There were rays of light that caught his eyes. Flashlights. The fellas from the football team were out to help out as well!

* * *

It had taken them thirty minutes and no such luck. The guys were already getting weary and started to head back. Panther was about to give up hope himself until Homer had pointed out a poster, yelling out, "Hey! Look at this, Panther! It says, 'Lost Panther Band'!"

"Since when could you read Japanese?" Jeremy asked.

"Since never. It says here in Engl—"

"WHERE?" Panther demanded. He looked at the poster, bearing the picture of his sweatband. "Oh man! Oh man!"

"Jeremy, tell the guys that we'll be heading to this founder's place and get the sweatband back. We'll be back soon," Homer said.

Jeremy nodded. "Right. Good luck, guys."

"Thanks!" Panther said, grinning widely. "Tell the guys that I said thanks, by the way."

"Will do."

The address to the place of where the founder resided took place in a simple neighborhood. Panther was bubbling up in excitement, just simply couldn't wait to reunite with his sweatband that his grandmother had made just for him. Walking calmly beside him, Homer rolled his eyes at the child-like state his friend was in at the moment.

"Will you relax?" he said.

"I can't!" Panther said. "This person's got my band!"

"Look, we're almost there. Oh, and look, we are here."

They stood before a house. Silence reigned for a couple seconds.

"You knock on the door," Panther urged.

"Me?" Homer scoffed. "It's _your_ band. You knock on it!"

"Oh fine!" After a couple knocks on the door, the boys unconsciously held their breaths. Worry filled their minds, wondering whether they should have brought Jeremy as a translator. Well, the boy wasn't quite spot-on with his Japanese, but at least it'll break the language barrier they might have to face.

Finally, the door opened, revealing a tall, beautiful woman. The boys couldn't help but gawk at her.

"Oh, you must be the ones here to retrieve the panther band," she said in perfect English.

They could only nod dumbly.

"Well, come on in. Make yourselves at home. I was expecting my niece, but whatever." She moved to the side, allowing them to enter. "Take off your shoes. We don't like to track mud in Japanese homes."

After slipping their shoes off, they grew self-conscious of the stench emitting from their feet. How could they behave around such a lovely person? They were so nervous!

"You two sit on the couch while I go fetch some tea," the woman said.

"U-uh, um, M-Miss?" Panther said shyly.

"Call me Mio, dear."

"M-Mio, um, can I just have my sweatband back? I mean, w-we don't want to impose and all…"

She smiled. "I'm sorry, but we had the thing washed. It was so dirty that my sister took it upon herself to have it cleaned. It's currently in the dryer and should be done in ten minutes or less."

"O-oh. Okay. Thanks."

"You're welcome. I'll be right back."

"Dude, did you see that?" Homer whispered. "Who knew Japanese chicks would be so hot!"

"Oh man, you're right, dude!" Panther agreed.

When Mio returned, she was carrying a tray with three mugs. Steam was pouring upwards out of the mugs. She set them down on the coffee table and sat down.

"You know, it certainly was a surprise to find you boys here for that sweatband," Mio said conversationally. "I didn't think that anyone would come and pick it up, but you'd never know, you know?"

They nodded their heads a bit too quickly.

Mio giggled. "And I suppose that the band belongs to you?" she said, looking at Panther.

Panther began to blush. "Y-yes, ma'am."

"You're name wouldn't happen to be Panther, would it?"

"How'd you know?" He then smacked his forehead. "Ah, right! The band!"

She nodded. "It had Panther stitched on it, so I just assumed." Mio then flickered her gaze onto Homer, who started to stiffen. "Now I know that he's Panther, so you are…?"

"Homer," he answered. "Homer Fitzgerald."

"Well, Panther and Homer," she said, "it—"

The door opened.

"Oh, my niece is home."

A girl's voice reverberated into the room. She sounded tired.

Mio called back in Japanese.

The two boys exchanged looks.

The short conversation in Japanese ended when the niece had appeared to them, staring at them with wide eyes. They stared back.

"…"

"Homer, Panther," Mio said, turning back to them and reverting to English. She must've introduced her niece to them. "This is Sena, my niece."

Panther felt his mouth go dry.

* * *

**AN:** I dedicate these next couple chapters to the few who reviewed my stories recently, encouraging me to be my best. Thanks guys, you rock.


	48. Love At First Sight

**Chapter 48:** Love At First Sight

* * *

Panther felt his mouth go dry because…because…

_She was the one._

What Homer saw was some short Asian girl, about five feet tall or so, with hair that needed some serious brushing and sunken eyes that indicated her lack of sleep. Nonetheless, he got the notion that this was how the girl had always appeared as, which was totally plain and unattractive to him in general.

What Panther saw was detached by mere looks. He didn't simply perceive by how she dressed, her height, her weight, her ethnicity, or the fact that there was an eyebooger speck under her eye. What he did saw, however, was the fact that she was absolutely _perfect_ in his eyes. Something was drawing him to her… It was indescribable.

It was love at first sight.

She was the one… She was the one…

"…" The girl had her lips pursed, eyes directing to the floor as in avoidance of any eye contact. She only looked up when her aunt was telling her something in Japanese. The girl nodded and walked away; Panther tried to mask his dismay.

"I apologize about that," Mio said, returning back to them. "Sena tends to be shy around strangers. But if you find her reserved and quiet, then she's being her normal self. That, or she's blabbering nonsensical things out of nervousness." She shrugged.

"We understand, miss," Homer said. Panther nodded in agreement.

"Of course," she said, smiling. Her smile was more directed at Panther, however; her eyes were glinting in what made him fill up in uneasiness. "I know that _you_ especially understand. Right, Panther?"

"M-me?" he stammered, pointing at himself.

"Why, of course, dear. I saw the way you looked at my niece, and I can't say that I'm surprised. Sena sometimes has her way of charming young men these days."

Panther choked out a "_What_?" when the idea of the girl (who he had his heart set out for) prancing around and seducing every guy she passed by just couldn't register into his mind.

"What?" Homer parroted, glancing at the two in disbelief. "Wait, wait, wait. So you're telling me that—that Panther has a _crush_ on your niece?"

"That's right."

"I don't believe this," he said plainly. "A crush just can't instigate by mere seconds."

"Here, I took pictures." When handing them to the boys, the photos were snatched and looked over. Shots of Panther looking like a love-sick dope and ogling unashamedly at Sena. Panther was too shocked to bother burying his face in humiliation, and Homer was too shocked to bother teasing his friend.

"When—when did you take these?" Panther cried.

"While you were staring at Sena. Good thing for you that she didn't notice."

"Um, how were you able to take pictures without any one of us noticing?" Homer asked. He was not only shocked, but flummoxed as to how and when the woman had done it. Homer wasn't really looking at Mio at the time when Panther was distracted, but he would've known… "I mean, I think we would've notice an object being held before your face."

"That's because I'm adept, honey."

"…" The boys traded looks.

"Moving along," Homer said, subtly rolling his eyes. "I still am not convinced about the whole crushing thing. Panther, you're just in denial."

"Hey," Panther retorted.

"Love at first sight," the woman suggested.

"Yeah, well, I'm sure that 'love at first sight' mumbo jumbo is a load of crap. It's not true. And by the way, Panther's tastes in girls aren't typically Asian. I mean, no offense, Mio, but the girls who Panther dated before were all black."

Mio selected her mug, hands cupping around the surface and soaking up the emitting warmth. "And just how many girls did he date?" she questioned curiously.

"…Two?"

"Three," Panther corrected immediately. "And _they_ were the ones who asked me out, anyway! I didn't even take the time to figure out what's my type."

Homer frowned. "But, dude, are you serious? You never even looked at any Asian, short, or simple girls before! Again, no offense, Mio."

"I'm not really the one who you need to be apologizing to, but I'm sure Sena wouldn't care. A girl like her can't be torn down by remarks like that."

Panther sighed dreamily, a goofy expression on his face. "She's so strong! She's _perfect_!"

The quarterback just looked at his friend, mouth dropping. "Are you really going gaga over a girl you've barely known for two seconds?" Homer demanded, grabbing on the fabric of his undershirt. "Get a hold of yourself, man!"

"But Homer!" the waterboy cried. "I know for a fact that it's true! That _she's _the one!"

"And just how do you know that?"

"Love at first sight," he answered simply, reusing what Mio had said earlier.

The blonde gave him a deadpanned look. "Love at first sight," he repeated blandly.

"Yeah."

"Panther, buddy, that has got to be the shittiest things I have ever heard you say, and you say a lot."

"Nothing inappropriate, I hope," Mio interjected. "Because Sena is rather sensitive when it comes to profanity."

"No! Never!" Panther exclaimed, freeing himself from Homer's grasps. "In fact, me being raised in a Christ-oriented home, my grandmother would straighten me up if I were to be disrespectful and all that."

He felt a high degree of glee when he saw a pretty smile on Mio's face, hope building up. "That's wonderful," Mio said. "That's certainly the kind of man we would want for Sena to marry."

Panther's face turned red. "M-m-marry?"

"Hold up. You're not really…you're not really going to force Panther to go through some weird Japanese ritual or something, are you?" Homer interrogated askance. "Like if he agrees to date your niece, he unwillingly then signs up a contract that forces him to marry the girl and live in some big temple…?"

"Uh, no," Mio snorted. "Why? Do you Americans partake something like that nowadays?"

"Hell no! Just gotta be careful, you know?"

"Well, it's sweet to see that you care so much for your friend." Flashing a charming smile at the boy, she sipped her tea in satisfaction after seeing Homer blushing.

"Ahem, anyway," Homer coughed into his fist, trying to ignore the snickers coming from Panther. "There's the language barrier. How would they even manage a relationship if they can't communicate?"

"Now, when did I ever say that these two would officially hook up?"

The boys looked at Mio in shock. "B-But…what you said…" Panther trailed off.

"It's up to Sena if she wants to have a long-distance relationship, right?"

"Long-distance?"

"Well, it's not like you boys are going to stay here in Japan forever, right?" Mio said.

Panther opened his mouth to say something, and then closed his mouth. It was true that the NASA Aliens would be leaving Japan (unless they lost the game, then they would stay around for a couple more days). That aside, how would he ever ask Sena out? He was very, very sure that these new feelings he had for the girl were quite genuine, making it so that there just _had_ to be some sort of connection with her.

But how?

He couldn't imagine himself confronting the girl, wearing confidence and behaving suave. No—he would sweat buckets out of nervousness. What if she rejected him? What if she rejected him AND laughed at him? What if he wouldn't be able to get his message across since he didn't know Japanese? Questions that circled his turmoil kept being thrown at him.

So he looked at Mio, using his ultimate weapon in case of backup: the puppy eyes. "Please, Mio, please!" he begged. "Please teach me how to say, 'Will you be my girlfriend overseas? I want to spend every moment with you before I have to leave to the U.S. And though we're, like, miles and miles apart, I would never stop loving ya and all that. Oh! And I would send you texts, and call you whenever I get the chance. I'll try to get Japanese lessons so that I would be closer to you.'"

Mio placed a hand over her heart, touched by the love professing practice that Panther had recited. "Oh, Panther, of course I'll teach you! In fact, I'll even teach you Japanese while you're in the U.S. Now then, do you own a laptop that we could Skype each other on?"

He twiddled his fingers. Mio tilted her head and asked, "What's wrong?"

"I, um… My family's kind of, or to say at least, _is_ poor." He sighed and continued, "I was thinking of earning myself a cell phone and pay the call bills. I know that I'd have to work a lot since calling overseas is expensive, but if it means sharing conversations with the girl who I was totally destined to be with, then so be it."

Touched again, Mio gushed out excitedly, "Panther, I said that I would be your teacher despite you leaving the country, and it will happen. I'm willing to get you your own laptop with installments and everything! Not to mention your very own cell phone."

"Wh-what? No, you don't have to buy it for me!"

"Who said that I would be the one buying?" She smirked and leaned back in her seat. "I have ways of getting my way."

From being a graceful and beautiful woman to a sneaky and snooping vixen, the boys vowed to never jump into conclusions as to how one person would be by a first exchange of words.

"Ah, by the way, I suppose that I should mention that Sena is the secretary of the football team that you boys are playing against the day after. Most likely, you would see her somewhere there."

Panther's eyes grew wide with joy. "Really? Yes!"

Then there was a pause.

"Wait… How'd you know that we're here in Japan to play a game?"

Mio smiled. "I have my sources."


	49. Love Loss

**Chapter 49: **Love Loss

* * *

**AN:** It's not official whether Panther and Sena are going to be a couple because, as you guys can see, I haven't finished this story. No, Panther was not the one who got zapped by Sena in America—read chapter 8, it should give you a hint who it was. And I am a girl. And this story is going to end up being fricken long.

* * *

Sena sighed quietly, drumming the mechanical pencil against the desk with a little "rum-a-thump-thump". She pretended not to notice the frantic whispers that went on behind her door for the past ten minutes. If she knew what they were saying, then she would find out a way to put an end to their distracting. Unfortunately, she didn't know English very well.

'Argh. What do those boys want?' Sena grumbled in her head. 'At this rate, I won't be able to study if this continues on.'

She debated with herself whether she should barge out of her room and to Aunty Mio, demanding the reason as to why the foreigners were still in their abode, especially right outside of her room; or whether she should just continue to wait.

'Speaking of which, why are they here in the first place?' She chewed on her pencil and leaned back in her seat. 'I doubt that they could be affiliated with the mafia. I mean, they don't even seem professional. I bet that they're the American football players that the Devil Bats will go against.'

She frowned. "If so, why would they be here?" she muttered to herself. Sena's frown then evolved into a scowl. "Aunty Mio must have something to do with this."

There was knocking on her door.

The pencil slipped through her fingers, almost about to roll off the desk if Sena hadn't caught it beforehand. She gently set the pencil down and walked towards the door. The abrupt knocking had startled her, but she felt her facial muscles relax into a neutral expression; conversely, her heart was thumping against her ribcage.

Upon opening the door stood before her was the dark-skinned boy who didn't wear at least a jacket when it was so cold. Her brows furrowed in askance as to what he wanted.

"Um, erm, S-Sena, rrllight?" he said in a poor attempted Japanese.

She nodded.

"Well, I would quick this m-m-make." He furrowed his eyebrows and dug into his pocket. He pulled out a crumbled piece of paper and read off of it, "Se-Sena, I wishhh t-to propose you shomehing."

He knelt down on one knee and said…

* * *

Upon returning back to the hotel, the boys turned heads at the African American, puzzled at his peculiar behavior. He sailed his way to his room while wearing a goofy expression, hearts literally lighting in his eyes.

"Hey," Gonzales called out to Homer. "What's with Panther?"

Homer rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. "The moron's just lovesick."

"…Huh?"

* * *

For awhile…everyone was talking about the game between the Japanese and the Americans. Sena had a feeling that the mentioning of Americans alerted what could be deemed as excitement and fear. Excitement for the girls; fear for the boys.

Being normally invisible, Sena had been involuntarily listening to a conversation of a couple girls who were sitting before her. They just suddenly gathered around their friends who had their seats assigned in front of her, and Sena, being lazy and all, didn't felt like moving to give them privacy.

The conversation had been interesting, anyway. The girls went on and on about the American football team, obviously focusing on the aspect of "handsome and ripped young men from a foreign country" would be competing against the football team in their school.

Sena found it humorous as to how everyone believed that America consisted plenty of beauties, just because there were famous American actors, singers, whatever that made a prominent impact on Japan. For example, Johnny Depp or Katy Perry. Or the most recent popstar sensation, Justin Beiber. However, upon staying in the U.S for nearly two years, Sena was well aware that Americans were just as normal as Japanese.

Well, they were rather obnoxious, loud, and chatty on the other hand…

Anyway, after a moment of listening to the girls gushing about possible romance, Sena immediately thought about Panther and his proposal. She frowned, feeling confused and uncertain. The notion of her…her actually being with a guy who liked her in a romantic way, someone who wanted to be with her _in that way_…

It seemed utterly ridiculous.

She wasn't sure whether she should laugh outright or cry from the pent-up frustration. Or maybe embrace the growing mirth. The idea about her getting together with a guy never appeared ever since she was twelve. Sena just knew, from then on, that when everyone in her class overlooked her or set their eyes on Mamori, she wasn't capable of tasting romance.

Celibacy suited her fine, anyway. That, until Panther showed up…

* * *

Panther was straightforward. He grasped onto her hand and pecked her on the cheek.

"Hiii!" Sena squeaked, her face flushed brightly.

"Fast quick?" Panther chuckled nervously.

Sena translated that as "Too fast?" or "Am I rushing it?". For a jock, Panther was unbelievably quick at learning things. Within two days, Aunty Mio had taught the African American grammar (though it could use some work) and generic Japanese words, such as "stop", "go", "slow", "fast", "thank you", "good bye", and of course, "beautiful" and "pretty". Never had she not heard Panther consistently compliment her by using the only two words he knew on how to praise her.

Sena shrugged. "It's okay," she lied. Panther, strangely enough, did not pick up the lie. In fact, he was really absorbed by how the setting sun's orange rays were hitting her pale skin.

"You're beautiful," he whispered.

Sena tried not to squirm uncomfortably. "Thank you."

Just like yesterday, the two stood there, staring at one another's eyes. Whereas Panther was openly admiring the girl of his dreams, Sena was thinking about how a couple operates afterwards from the cliché touching moment.

"I leave go now," Panther said.

Sena nodded. "Okay."

"Miss you many."

"Me too."

They don't do anything like kissing because they weren't officially together. Additionally, Sena didn't really want to rush things. Panther was fine with that.

When Panther left, Sena was considering that perhaps she should read a couple romance novels to get the idea of how a girlfriend should behave. This love thing was totally beyond her.


	50. National Showdown Begins

**Chapter 50: **National Showdown Begins

* * *

**AN:** As I stated before, it would be unknown who Sena would be OFFICIALLY paired up with (if she ever gets paired up anyway) because the story is still far from over. If there are any of you who immediately assume that Sena and Panther would be a couple, please don't jump to conclusions.

* * *

"Man, I am so pumped for the game tonight!" Monta cheered, punching the air.

"Meeeh," moaned Sena.

"Look, Sena, I know that you don't wanna do this and all, but can't you at least show some football spirit?"

"Monta, for the hundredth time, I—" She was cut off when her mouth fell.

Yukimitsu blinked at the sudden behavior. "Hmm? Sena? What's wrong?"

"Look." She dragged Monta and Yukimitsu to stand beside her and pointed at the guy who walked across the crosswalk across from them.

Simultaneously, the boys' mouths also dropped.

"He's MAX tall!" Monta observed.

"Incredibly tall," Yukimitsu agreed.

"He looks a lot like Aunty Mio!" Sena gasped.

"WHAT?" Monta cried.

"Who?" Yukimitsu said, confused.

"YOU'RE RIGHT!" Monta wailed.

"Huh?" Yukimitsu said, still confused.

The guy stood way over six feet, towering any other person walking by, but that wasn't the only thing that Sena had immediately took notice of. The boy had a sharp jaw, black hair, and piercing blue eyes. Whereas Aunty Mio could make her blue eyes appear friendly, they were merely concealed from the acuteness of her stare.

They looked alike.

(Well, the boy was a more masculine and serious version of her aunt, but whatever.)

"…He looks so grim though, like he just murdered someone," Monta later noted.

"…I think I'll dub him as Miomaru," Sena said.

Miomaru it was.

* * *

"And I told Kageyo that it wasn't a Squirtle, but a Wooper!" Sena laughed. "And then she gave me this look and marched off. Oh boy, that was funny."

"Um, I'm sure it was," Ishimaru replied, smiling awkwardly. Apparently, Sena behaves more out-going whenever Pokemon is mentioned.

The team walked onto the football field where the game was being held. From the first row all the way to the top, people filled every seat and sent their cheers and hollers out to the team as support for their Japanese representatives. To Sena, the voices delivered something equivalent to that of a soft wave brushing against the shore; this brought forth a tingly sensation on her knees.

If the game were to be held at a later time rather than six o'clock, Sena wouldn't be able to feel sleepy anyway since the crowd was making so much noise. The stadium lights that stood high above were glaring, casting out any darkness that would've lingered by.

"So many people," Kurita whispered, simply awe-struck. The others shared his reaction, glancing around and slowly taking in the excitement.

"Kekeke. This isn't like the game with the Sphinxes," Hiruma said, recalling back to their previous game. "The audience is on our side now."

Hiruma was right; things had changed differently. At that time, though there were many attendees, the audience put down the Devil Bats as they rooted for the team that they deemed as the strongest. However, the smaller, the apparently insignificant team had shown them up by tying the game by 20 to 20.

Nearly tripping over a patch of grass, Sena caught herself and looked up. "Ah," she noticed afterwards, "a camera."

Perched on a high seat was a man steering a large camera across the field. "Fuuuwaaa! My blood is boiling now!" Monta whooped.

Then came the rant from the popular football narrator, Machine Gun Shinda. "This is the match that everyone has been waiting for! Will these American high school students show us Japanese their true strength of football's origin? Or will the Devil Bats' star, Eyeshield 21, unleash his skills and ring home a win? This is truly the mystery of the night! A match worth watching for!" There was a pause. "WHOO! Here come the Americans!"

'Ugh, doesn't that guy ever shut up?' Sena thought, rubbing her throbbing ears.

Lo and behold arrived the American football players, all donned in their white uniforms. After trotting onto the field, the boys commenced stretching in order to get warmed up for the game.

"SENA!" screamed out a familiar voice.

'Oh no!' Sena's shoulders stiffened, her eyes landing on Panther who was enthusiastically waving at her, grinning from ear to ear. 'Shame. Shame.'

"Is that Panther from Hiruma-san's video?" gasped Monta. "How'd you get to know him?"

"Long story," sighed Sena.

Jyuumonji frowned. "The guy looks…too chipper. I don't like him."

"You don't like anybody, dude," Kuroki snorted.

"That's not true," Jyuumonji muttered.

"What's this?" the stadium's megaphones bellowed from Machine Gun Shinda's microphone. "The representatives of both teams are coming towards to greet each other."

While it was true that Hiruma and the American coach, a tall European descent man with slicked-back blonde hair, came over and shook hands, the coach immediately pulled out a handkerchief and began wiping his hands. Hiruma, however, remained unperturbed.

"Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah," said Apollo. He didn't really say that, but since he was speaking in English, it sounded that way to Sena.

"Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah," replied Hiruma in English.

"BLAH BLAH BLAH."

"BLAH BLAH BLAH."

"BLAH BLAH BLAH."

"BLAH BLAH BLAH."

"BLAH BLAH BLAH."

"BLAH BLAH BLAH."

"BLAH BLAH BLAH."

"BLAH BLAH BLAH."

"BLAH BLAH BLAH."

"What are they saying?" Sena wondered aloud as the two males continued to taunt at one another.

"…Insulting each other," Mamori said simply.

"What's a Jo-hon-son d-dick?" Monta attempted to pronounce carefully, picking up the English word that he was able to hear.

"I-I don't know," Mamori said again, quickly walking away while blushing.

* * *

"Bunch of arrogant fools," Hiruma cackled, watching the American team huddle together. "To think that they can defeat us so easily." He turned back to the players and called out, "Huddle up, men. It's time to…" His eyes landed on Sena, who was not dressed in her uniform.

"OI! FUCKING SHRIMP! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Hiruma growled, firing his gun multiple times. "GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE AND DO YOUR JOB!"

"Hiii!" Sena swiveled and rushed to the changing rooms as fast as she could. She didn't get the chance to change because all the boys were taking their sweet time doing so. Now, because of them, she got yelled at.

'Ugh.'

She tripped.

'UGH!'

Dragging her bag behind her, Sena scowled and kicked every possible grass clump out of pure hatred. 'Stupid Hiruma and his stupid gun. Stupid Hiruma and his stupid bleached hair. Stupid Hiruma and his stupid creature-mutt. Stupid Hiruma and his stupid temper. Stupid Hiruma, stupid Hiruma, stupid Hiruma!'

"Hey there."

Without thinking, Sena dropped the bag and withdrew her pepper-spray. She turned and locked the spray in position with the person's eye level. Much to her surprise, the person who she was about to spray was Kid.

"Eh?" She blinked when she realized that there was some pressure on her wrist. Looking up, she saw that robot boy from before, Tetsuma, holding her firmly. This shocked her since it was instant that the boy held her immobile.

"Sorry about startling ya, Kobayakawa-san," Kid said, smiling leisurely and tipping his hat upwards.

"Kid-san?" Her eyes floated over to the new figures materializing next to him. "Reiji? Pappy?" She frowned as a line formed between her brows. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Sena," Reiji said calmly, freaking her out, "we need to talk."


	51. Sundry Mystification

**Chapter 51:** Sundry Mystification

* * *

"Tetsuma, release her," Kid ordered.

When she was free, Sena brought her wrist to her chest and rubbed it soothingly. She regarded the four boys carefully, unsure what was going on. She didn't like it. "Talk about what?" she said slowly.

"Are the openings closed?" Reiji said instead, looking at Pappy and Tetsuma.

"All clear, boss," Pappy said, giving him the thumbs-up. Tetsuma nodded curtly.

"Good." Reiji reclined against a wall, closing his eyes. He seemed tired, but not in a physically exhausted way; he looked as though he had undergone a series of heavy paperwork. If he was old enough, the picture of him taking out a cigarette and taking a drag out of it would suit him perfectly.

"Reiji?" Sena spoke, her voice sounding strangely meek.

"Sena." His eyes opened halfway, lids heavy; this revealed a glimmer of his icy blue eyes. "What I am going to tell you is important, so listen up."

Her eyes went wide. "Reiji?"

"In the past, a couple spies had nearly plundered everything in the vaults of the Nora Clan. These spies were revealed to be the former allies of the Zoro Clan. The Nora did not hold us as suspects, knowing that we had nothing to do with it, but just so recently the same act was committed once again. This time, with one sole spy from the Zoro."

"What?" she murmured in disbelief.

"Because of this, the engagement had been postponed," continued Reiji. "I was supposed to get married to Tsubasa two months later and establish the new Zukara Clan, but the crime stalled it. The criminal's name is Zhou; his fields are being a spy and informant. He is a mole who jumps from mafia to mafia, and, apparently, the Nora happened to be the unexpected victim."

"What happened to the Zoro Clan?" Sena asked.

"The advisors of the Nora believe that it was the mole who had assigned those spies years ago. Nonetheless, they are wary of my father, I'd say. Nora Goten and Zoro Goru had been friends for a very long time, and yet the Nora had to be ensured of its safety. This is where you fall into place, Sena."

She blinked. "M-me?"

Reiji nodded, his expression remained stoic. This unnerved her—he reminded her of Shin, and yet Shin and Reiji were two completely different people.

"Zhou and Totoro collaborated many times."

Her blood seemed to freeze. She had never heard Reiji call Aunty Mio by her alias.

"You are what would keep her grounded, as it is significant to conserve the relationship with the Nora Clan by putting down one of our best soldiers interned," he continued, his voice sounding monotonous. "You are, thereby, transferred from the custody of Totoro to the Mushanokoji Corps to be managed."

Sena couldn't speak. This was slowly registering into her brain.

"For the sake of the Zoro Clan," Reiji said, "we presented you as an offering of our innocence. In such a dire time, this was the only choice of matter we could do, and the responsibility rests on your shoulders. You are to follow every word given by the members of the Mushanokoji Corps for they, the regulators of the Nora, had blessed us with a second chance."

"…"

"We are aware that if the Devil Bats lose, you and they would spend all summer in America," Kid suddenly spoke. "That is understandable; I'll have Tetsuma stationed to follow you."

Sena stayed silent, and then, with a quiet voice, she asked, "Who are you?"

"Mushanokoji Shien, heir of the Corps, member of the Nora Clan." He smiled faintly. "Call me Kid."

She nodded and trained her eyes back at Reiji, her stare now hard. "Why?"

Reiji said nothing.

"First... First you started avoiding me, then Agon nearly severely injured an already handicapped boy, Unsui's been behaving distantly lately, Pappy won't tell me anything, and now—and now this?" Sena bit down hard on her wavering lip. "Tell me, what else have you hidden from me? What else should I know other than me being _sold_ to a mafia, even when I'm supposed to carry out a life of an upperworld dweller?"

"Sena…"

"I don't believe that Aunty Mio would do anything to betray her clan," she said in a resolute voice. "But I'll do what you had already assigned me to do."

Reiji eyes widened marginally, not expecting this sort of reaction. "You… You're not furious?"

"I am," Sena admitted in a tired voice, looking down, "and I wish to…to scream, to cry, to throw a tantrum _because this isn't fair_. But when you associate with the mafia, life is never fair. I'll be ready…next time."

She turned away from Reiji and regarded Kid, Tetsuma, and Pappy a nod before heading to the changing rooms.

* * *

"Oi, Sena!" Monta whispered after dragging the garbed girl to his side. "What took you so long?"

"Sorry," she said, licking away the dryness on her lip.

He gave her a look. "You know, Hiruma-san was about to explode if it weren't for Ishimaru-sempai."

Sena blinked. "Why? What did he do?"

Monta grinned. "Oh, you should've seen it! I think that Hell Tower thing really improved his running, but anyway… Hiruma-san ordered him to go tackle the American quarterback before he would pitch a throw, but then the linemen sent our linemen sky-high. So this huge guy that Kurita-san had faced comes along and sends Ishimaru-sempai to the ground!" He used exaggerated hand gestures to get through his point.

As Sena was absent-mindedly listening to Monta, she saw Hiruma marching in her direction from the corner of her eye. She knew that he was about to scream in her ear for being late, noting the anger contorting his face.

That was when Kid had cut in.

She looked over her shoulder, mildly surprised that Hiruma's expression adopted a nonchalant one, idly blowing bubbles as he listened to Kid. She thought that Hiruma would be so furious that he wouldn't hesitate taking out his gun and shooting Kid right then and there, but after what had happened, it seemed as though nothing can surprise her.


	52. Black Panther And His Alien Buddies

"Oi, Sena," Monta said, concern marking his features, "are you alright? You seem, I dunno, down."

"I'm fine," she dismissed before wiping the water from her lips and setting down the bottle. "C'mon, let's get this game over with."

"R-right."

Because of Sena's appearance, the declination of points on the Japanese team's favor had reached its incline. Surprisingly, her sulking didn't hinder her skills, despite the fact that her head was in the clouds. Dodging had always been something like a second nature to her, even though the talent had been newly discovered.

The weight differences between the Americans and the Japanese opponents they played against were somewhat different, making it glaringly easy for Sena to sense them out. The vibrations were heavier and could be detected from a further distance. However, they were too quick on their feet; Sena actually had a bit of a hard time trying to evade them.

Additionally, this meant that Sena's stamina was depleting quickly. Junko worked on her lung capacity since Sena's stamina needed desperate work; they practiced on holding breaths and taking small intakes every time. If Sena remembered to do that, then she wouldn't need to return to the bench every now and then, but her troubles fogged up her memory.

Reiji.

Why would Reiji do such a thing?

All for his clan?

But to abandon his friend?

'I know that Reiji, being the heir, needs to put his clan over anything else,' Sena thought, 'but…but it still _hurts_. I've already accepted what would happen to me, but why did I say that to him? Why did I tell him my feelings when it would just…just bring him down?'

She wanted to rip her hair out.

'I should have been more understanding of Reiji's position. It isn't easy being the upcoming leader of a mafia family, and not to mention what he is currently dealing with right now.' Under the shield, she gave a watery frown. 'I am so _selfish_.'

But Sena was right on one occasion: She and Reiji were _growing apart_, just like how Pappy, Unsui, and Agon were.

Jogging by, she saw Komusubi thrusting himself against his opponent, who happened to be approximately the same size as him. "FUUGOO!" cried out Komusubi as he worked his way pushing against the American.

Jyuumonji, who was laboring next to him, saw the opportunity to push the opponents to the side. When they succeeded, they had formed a path. Machine Gun Shinda exclaimed something, but no one paid heed of his words; all eyes and ears were focused on the game.

Sena trotted pass the boys, giving them a silent gratitude for their efforts (so that she wouldn't get bruised). More American players lunged after her, but they failed to get a grab of her when she gracefully twirled away. SUDDENLY, she was struck by exhaustion, her legs failing her and her breaths turning heavy.

The next thing she knew, she was being piled high by boys and their stinky, stinky sweat. 'Eewww.'

"Advanced ten yards!" called out the referee. "Deimon got the first down!"

"THEY DID IT!" Machine Gun cried out in excitement. "In American football, if a team can advance ten yards within four turns, they can attack non-stop! This is Deimon's first successful attack! All thanks to Eyeshield!"

Immediately, the crowd grew wild, throwing praises to Eyeshield 21.

"Way to go, Eyeshield!"

"WHOO! Eyeshield 21!"

Then someone called out, "E.S!"

"E.S!"

"E.S!"

"E.S!"

"Whoa!" Monta laughed.

'I feel sick.' Sena swallowed thickly as she got up, pushing down the sour bile. 'Nauseous. UGH.'

The audience then called out to the freshmen linemen, saying things like, "ALL RIGHT, KOMUSUBI!" "You blocked that one well, Kuroki! Togano!" "Togano!" "Kuroki!" "KYAA! JYUUMONJI-KUUUN!"

"Everyone is praising us!" Kuroki gasped. Togano matched his expression of bewilderment.

"If we win every time, everyone will acknowledge us," Hiruma said with a smirk. "But if we lose, we're no better than trash! If there's something you want, you gotta win. Winning is a must—that is how it is in the world of football."

Hiruma almost opened the gates of football loony philosophy.

Sena shook her head, waking up from her absentminded stare, and noticed that she was standing awkwardly before the U.S side of the field. When she was about to turn away, she saw Panther stretching before her, the fluorescent lights glinting off of his dark muscles.

Shock would've struck her cold if it wasn't for the fact that she was wallowing in ANGST.

'Panther asked me out, but I declined…then that would make me the dumpee, right?' she wondered. 'But then we're friends too since we both agreed to be friends…'

Monta confused Sena's blank stare as a hopeful wish for a better rival, completely forgetting that Sena hated anything to do with sports. He walked behind her and dragged her back to the center of the field, saying, "Look, you wanna get Panther running, dontcha?"

She blinked. "Huh?"

He confirmed that into "Well, yeah, sure I do". He grinned. "Then listen to my AWESOME to the MAX plan! Hiruma-sempai just said that if you want something, then you gotta win. So that means that we gotta win with a huge point difference! So if we got the lead by ten points, guess what'll happen?"

"…Uh... Panther will play…?"

"And not just that! But we'll get to stay in Japan!"

She scowled. "Why would I want HIM to play? That'll mean more effort for me!"

Realization pounded him like a ton of bricks. "Oh, right… You're lazy."

* * *

"We're two points behind, but we've got a chance in this one last attack," Monta said. "Let's DO THIS!"

"Good luck," Sena called to them from the bench, using her deep voice.

"Ah man, Eyeshield got tired again?" Kuroki groaned.

'Yeah, I sure did. Now, if you excuse me, I'll continue to wallow in my angst.'

"Well, I guess you're up again, fucking baldy," Hiruma said.

Yukimitsu stood up erectly, a layer of nervous sweat on his scalp. However, Sena could see that he was radiating with pure excitement and thrill. She had watched him getting pummeled, thrown, and pushed off every time he stepped on the field and when she retired to the bench, but the notion of him helping his team make a point filled him with elation.

Yukimitsu was such a great guy.

"U-um, Eyeshield-san, have any new advice for me?" Yukimitsu asked.

"Don't chase after number 81, the American receiver," she said. "Monta tried that and you saw how fruitless his efforts were. Try to intercept the ball if it ever head towards your way."

Yukimitsu nodded. "Then I suppose that the events would switch over to our favor. In regards of the velocity, just like you insinuated, I theorize that we wouldn't accomplish much; conversely, with Ishimaru-kun on our side, then we should do a somewhat okay job. Alright, I won't do the chasing; interception is much more suited in my account anyway."

"…Exactly."

She watched him join the team, thinking, 'Jeez, if Yukimitsu-sempai discovered his inner schemer, then the Devil Bats would win every game.'

She hoped that wouldn't happen.

"So…is there anything wrong, Eyeshield-kun?"

"Huh?" She looked up at Mamori, who was smiling ever-so motherly. "Um, no, nothing wrong."

"You know, my little sister Sena would say the same thing if I were to ask her that, but she isn't a very good liar."

"You saying I'm lying?" she grunted, trying to get her male mojo out. "'Cuz, ya know, I ain't one to lie to a pretty face, babe."

She rolled her eyes. "I also know that you're not one to behave like that, Eyeshield-kun, so you might as well drop the act."

Sena sighed. "I guess I'm feeling down," she admitted, still using her deep voice.

"About what?"

About what? Reiji just told her that she was basically sold to the Mushanokoji Corps all because there was some big misunderstanding. She also discovered that Kid happened to be affiliated with the mafia (a shocker on her account); it was as if everyone was a part of the mafia! Unsui and Agon had yet to speak to her, and she already knew that their relationship was decimating. In addition, Pappy was shutting her off.

The worst part? That she told Reiji off, revealing how selfish she was and how insensitive she was about Reiji's position.

Then, somewhat reluctantly, she said, "I… My girlfriend broke up with me." Well, it was kind of true, even though she and Reiji never dated.

Hearing Mamori gasp, Sena felt encouraged to go on. "She told me that she was too busy to carry on with our relationship, so she…she just cut me off. Just like that."

"Oh, you poor thing," Mamori said, placing her hand on Sena's shoulder.

Sena nodded. "I mean, I always did suspect that we were distancing each other. In the beginning, we were so close, but with what's going on, with her doing her stuff and me doing mine, it just ended."

"Just like that."

"Just like that," she whispered.

Mamori sighed. "I wish I could offer you advice, but I don't have any dating experience."

Sena was genuinely surprised. She thought that during her absence, Mamori would have at least dated five boys. With her sweet personality and beautiful looks, she should have at least snagged one. "Are you serious?"

"Well, I did date one boy, back when I was a first-year," Mamori said, giggling awkwardly. "He was in the disciplinary club, a second-year. We went out for a month, but when I saw how my grades were failing because I spent all my study time with him, I cut off our relationship."

Sena rolled her eyes behind the shield. Of course Mamori would do such a thing.

"You're a heartless one, aren't you?" Sena joked.

Mamori pouted. "Mou! I had to do something, didn't I? I got a B in math! And a C in home economics!"

"Yeah, real heartless." She showed the older girl a warm smile. "Well, anyway, I appreciate you listening to me, Ma—Anezaki-san."

Mamori smiled back. "Your welcome, Eyeshield-kun. By the way, if you don't mind me asking, why do you wear an eyeshield? And what is your real name?"

"Sorry, can't tell you both," she said. While she knew that Hiruma would kill her for revealing her name, Sena didn't know the true reason as to why the original Eyeshield 21 had worn an eyeshield.

"It has something to with Hiruma-kun, doesn't it?" Mamori sighed.

Sena shrugged. "So what if it is?"

"Jeez, that guy! He always picks on everyone! I'll tell you, he always bullies Sena—he hits her on the head, fires that gun whenever she's near, and expects her to return quickly during an errand! You must already know that Sena is crippled, right?"

She nodded. "On her legs, right? Maybe Hiruma's just showing his affections for the secretary," she joked. No, seriously, she joked on this one. Sena cannot picture Hiruma liking her the way Panther did. That would be shudder-worthy.

Mamori's eyes widened. "You're right! It makes perfect sense!"

"…Say what now?"

"Just like what everyone says about Habashira Rui showing _his_ affections for Sena! Hiruma-kun secretly likes Sena!"

"Oh heck no."

"Eh? You don't think so?" Mamori turned towards Sena, blinking.

'Oops.' The words just slipped out of her mouth! "Um, no, because it just isn't possible," she stammered, looking away.

"Why?"

"I mean, just look at the two of them!" she emphasized. "They both act rude, evil, and delinquent-y."

"I don't think delinquent-y is a word…"

"And, again, they're evil! They just love messing with people, I'll tell you that!"

"But…what if they're doing that to hide their feelings for Sena?"

Sena nearly choked on her spit. "_What_?"

"You know how all boys are—in fact, I think you'd done this to your ex-girlfriend too." Mamori nodded to herself. "Boys just pick on the girls they like. It's common sense."

"…"

"Aha! See? You're speechless because I'm right," she giggled.

"Look over there," Sena said, totally changing the subject, "those Americans are bowing to their coach for some peculiar reason."

"Huh? Oh, you're right."

And not only them, but Panther was bowing as well. Sena didn't really know what to think of that. Aunty Mio had taught him the CORRECT way of the Japanese bow since he showed them some ridiculous way, having to do with hanging upside down.

'What is he bowing for?' Sena wondered, keeping her eyes glued to the dark figure.

Apollo and his team were talking about something…

And in the end, Panther stood in the midst of the field, donning the white football uniform.

'Oh boy.'

A bright smile came upon his face. Sena had come to know that smile during her few days with the boy; he was certainly the type of person who would make a deep impression on you.

"The NASA Aliens now have Panther on the field?" Mamori gasped.

Sena sat on the edge of the bench. "I don't think the guys are going to have it easy."

"Why do you say that?"

"Look."

Panther had the ball tucked in his arms. Kurita and Komusubi were running towards him. With incredible speed, he slipped past the two, making it appear as though he ran through them like an illusion. There was a collected gasp among the arena.

"Such light steps!" Mamori commented.

"He's moving in fast."

Everyone watched with bewildered eyes as the African American boy easily evaded the defense with remarkable speed. He seemed even faster than Ishimaru, who had been improving remarkably by training with them.

Sena knew that Ishimaru would grow to be faster because she had continuously dragged him into their training events, but even she had doubts that he could match Panther.

"Stop him, fucking shadowless!" she heard Hiruma call out to Ishimaru. Apparently, Hiruma didn't think so. "You're the last defense!"

With desperate pace, Ishimaru charged at Panther and was successful and reaching for him. The audience cheered for Ishimaru, dubbing his charge as an "explosive acceleration". However, Panther, being the new addition to the NASA Aliens, wasn't as weary as Ishimaru and was able to outrun him.

The Americans got the lead again.

There was a one point difference and nine minutes left of the game.

* * *

"He's calling out for Eyeshield 21," Hiruma told her.

Sena peeked over his shoulder, seeing Panther staring at her. "I don't know why he would even want to challenge me."

"He probably saw the video," Hiruma said. "Either way, you're the only one who could make successful touchdowns. Of course he would want to challenge you."

"From what I learned from all this, I'm an offensive, not defensive," she sighed. She looked at Ishimaru. "And your ace runner is on the brink of exhaustion…"

"But, officially, _you're_ the runnerback, fucking shrimp. You've seen what he did with fucking shadowless."

When Ishimaru was close to getting Panther, Panther just shoved him to the ground before the ball could be swiped from him. It was a similar tactic that Junko had shown her.

There was a seven point difference now, and the Devil Bats were getting antsy.

"We're on the offensive now, fucking shrimp. You've worked with the fucking brat and you improved."

She looked up at Hiruma's expecting face, then up at the stands. She spotted Reiji and Pappy. She didn't know whether they recognized her, just like how Agon and Unsui managed to. But it didn't matter; Eyeshield or Sena, she was going to show them her stuff.

She breathed in and out. Farewell went the angst; in with the determination. She wasn't doing this for the win, for the Devil Bats, or for Hiruma to get off her back.

She was doing this for herself.

"I'm ready," Sena told him.

Hiruma smirked.

Stepping on the field alerted the viewers. Machine Gun pounced on the announcement, "WOW! Eyeshield 21 has returned to the field! Could he, Deimon's last hope and Japan's champion, change the point difference?"

Panther hopped right in front of her, grinning. "BLAH BLAH BLAH," he said in English gibberish.

"I don't understand you," she grumbled.

His eyes went wide.

'Oh crap. He couldn't have already known it's me, could he?'

Then he replied, "Good game you do, fine, Eyeshield?" He flashed that goofy smile of his and ran off.

"…"

* * *

"Set… HUT!"

After a series of ball throwing, the ball eventually was secured in Sena's arms. Vibrations thundered in her ears as she paced herself through the boys. From the corner of her eye, she spotted Panther making his way towards her. She was mildly shocked at how quick he was advancing her.

'This is kind of like the time how I faced Shin,' Sena thought. Although, Shin's running was sharp—she could detect his vibrations well. But because Panther's steps were so light, she had a hard time figuring where he was coming from. She had to observe in order to not get ambushed.

'Panther doesn't even look as though he's packed with much muscle. Shin's all muscular, but Panther's just flexible and nimble.'

Her lips were pressed into a grim line. 'Ugh, I'm starting to feel tired again!'

_SWOOSH!_

'He's here!'

The vibration was faint, but it was there. Sena could feel it under her feet, her knees buckling. She saw how he drew his arm in, so she prepared herself to bend.

"UNBELIEVABLE!" exclaimed Machine Gun. "Eyeshield 21 made his dodge! One of his infallible evasions that everyone had come to know as the Ballet!"

'The Ballet?' Sena thought in disbelief. 'That's the best they got?'

Panther aimed for her waist, but Sena shuffled sideways, in which he nearly propelled himself to the ground. Once he righted himself, he circled his arms around her; Sena panicked for a second until she ducked under his arm. Sena motored herself to a u-turn before trotting backwards. She thought that this way, she could predict what Panther's next move would be. However, he disappeared.

'He's behind me, isn't he?' What was almost too late, the ball nearly fumbled when Panther's hand made its strike. She lowered the ball and raised her chin. She withdrew her leg behind her and used her other leg to steadily follow. Twirling around, she sashayed onwards, now facing the goalpost.

Foreseeing Panther's next move, she tucked her knee high to her stomach and used that foot to make a soft leap to one side. Now that her weight was on that side, she used her other foot to plant itself behind the leg. Sena, using this position, was able to make another soft leap away; but in doing so, a sharp pain made its way to her knees.

Sena winced.

She fell into a crouch to avoid having her body tossed to the ground. This avoidance and tackling attempt went on for a while, and yet everyone was looking at the two in anticipation. Sena was really lucky that Panther was somewhat of an idiot and that he didn't notice that tackling her legs could win him the ball.

"GO EYESHIELD!" Monta hollered.

"Eyeshield-kun, you can make it!" Kurita cheered.

"G-GO!" Komusubi cried out.

"GOOOO!" roared the audience.

'I…can…' Sena gritted her teeth. 'NOT MAKE IT!'

"TOUCHDOWN!"

'Never mind. I did make it.'

"AMAAAZING! OUTSTANDING! EYESHIELD 21 HAD SCORED! NOW IT'S 33 TO 32!"

'Huh, I gained six points.' She dropped to the ground. 'Ow.'

"Sena, you did it!" Monta ran up to her fallen form. She saw his big grin. "I knew that you could do it!"

"Monta, get Kurita to pick me up," Sena said calmly.

"What? Why?"

"I can't move. My legs can't take much exertion anymore."

"WH-WHAT!"

* * *

After reassuring the guys that she wasn't dying, but just that her legs weren't strong enough to make another play, the team left her to try to gain a point within the few minutes.

'I completely neglected the fact that my legs aren't built for this kind of exercise. Or any exercise at all.' She sighed. 'I'm going to get severe cramps in the next few days…'

"You did great, Eyeshield-kun!" Mamori said. "Wonderful!"

"Thank you, Anezaki-san," Sena replied. "Well, since I'm not going to play anymore, I might as well shower and go home."

"Wh-what? You're not going to stay to watch your team finish the game?"

"I have an appointment," she lied. Since she was so tired, it would be hard for Mamori to detect her lie. "Hiruma planned that I'd be late for it because of this game, but if I hurry, then I might be able to make it."

"Well, okay…" She frowned. "But your legs—"

"It's fine," Sena assured her. "I'll be stable enough to walk there."

"I guess that'll be—"

"Later."

Slinging the bag over her shoulder, Sena hurried to the changing rooms as best as she could, wincing every time her legs began to hurt.


	53. Stricken

When she came out of the changing room, done showering and dressed in her previous clothes, Sena was mildly surprised to see the Devil Bats with their heads hung low. It was obvious that they had experienced defeat for the despair marking their features.

Monta, especially, when he thumped the ground with his fist, screaming, "DAMMIT!"

"This is the first time, since Monta had ever joined, that the team ever lost," Mamori said sadly.

Sena settled her eyes back at Monta, who was throwing quite a tantrum there. Sighing, she walked over there (trying to disguise her limps) and spoke to him strongly, "Get up, Monta. This is not the end; this is, in fact, the beginning. The only way for us to not lose anymore is to become a better team, yeah?"

Somehow encouraged by this, Monta smiled a watery smile and sat up. "You're…you're right" He jumped up and tackled Sena into a hug, despite her furious protests. "We'll have to train MAX hard!"

After getting the boy off of her, Monta ran off to the guys. Sena sighed for what felt like the umpteenth time. She grasped onto both shoulders, as if giving herself a reassuring hug, and lifted her gaze up at the stands where Reiji and Pappy stood before.

They were nowhere to be seen.

It felt like a heavy chain slipped off of her form. Relief. Now that they weren't here to watch, Sena was free to break down into tears and release the frustration that was building within her.

And so she did.

* * *

Panther grinned. Though playing against the mighty Eyeshield 21 hadn't exactly been a fair play, considering how he wasn't the one sweaty and tired, he was elated by that chance he got to play along with his friends. They managed to push back the Japanese team by gaining a touchdown; if they hadn't, then the victory would undeniably go to the Devil Bats.

A lot of stuff happened afterwards… Firstly, wherever he ran, to every nook and cranny he found, he couldn't find Eyeshield 21. Panther wanted to thank him for giving him such an enjoyable challenge, but sadly his message would have to wait. He thought it'd be fair if he paid his respects to the other guys of Team Japan, so he went after the little dude who looked like a monkey. Trying to exchange words through Jeremy (the only translator around) had been difficult, but fun nonetheless.

Then afterwards, when both teams were to say their thanks for the game, the Devil Bats' captain—some crazy looking guy with bleached blonde hair and pointy ears—tossed their passports into a shredder that came out of the blue. The act took Panther a moment to register it in since it was so random, but once he got it, he laughed outright. It was pretty darn funny.

Yeah, the game had been a good one. His very first game…and it was in Japan! Wait till Grandma hears this one.

Turning around, he spotted a familiar person. It was Sena! But what made Panther halt his steps before settling into a dash straight for her was that she was in the arms of another girl, her face covered by her hands, and her shoulders shaking. She looked as though she was crying.

Sena? Crying?

His eyes widened.

Without thinking, or even listening to Homer's "Panther? Get back here, man!", he sprinted to the girl-who-turned-him-down-yet-he-still-loved-her. He leaped, landed right in front of the girls, and cried out, "Sena!"

He just realized how weird he must've look when he just did that, taking note of the wide-eyed gawk he received from the other girl.

"Sena!" He pulled the small girl into his chest and wrapped his arms around her form protectively. "I am so sorry! Well, I don't really know what I'm sorry about—is it because my team beat your team? You're the secretary of the Devil Bats and I'm the water boy of the NASA Aliens—it just wasn't meant to be, huh? Well, I am SO SORRY, anyway!"

"Um, no. She said that is not the reason. She said that she was dealing with…conflicting things."

"Huh?" Looking down, he was surprised to hear the perfect (yet heavily-accented) English coming from the other girl. She was rather pretty, he observed. Big eyes and a slender body. "O-oh. What conflicting things?"

"Sena didn't say."

Panther looked down at the girl who he caressed in his arms. She was…UNCONSCIOUS!

"Holy crap!" he cried. "I must've held her too tightly or something!"

"No, no, it's okay," the girl assured. "Sena was so busy during the game that she didn't have the time to watch. She gave out so much energy."

Panther deflated. "She didn't watch? Not even the last twenty minutes?"

She shook her head. "Wh-who are you?" she asked.

"Me? I'm Sena's friend, Panther. I'm also learning Japanese by Mio," he answered.

By the mentioning of Mio's name, the girl's eyes widened. "M-Mio? Mio-baa-chan?"

"Um, yeah, I guess." He shrugged and smiled. "That's what Sena calls Mio, I noticed."

"H-how do you know Mio-baa-chan?"

"Ah, well, it's a bit of a long story."

Panther whipped up a short version of how he came to encounter Mio and Sena. He even put in how Sena managed to steal his heart, which happened to be longer than the story he was supposed to tell the girl (Mamori, he learned her name).

In the end, Mamori was giggling. "Oh, wow, that is so funny."

"Love makes people crazy," he agreed with an entertained grin.

"But you have to go back to America later, right? How are you going to get by?"

"Well, I guess I'll have to talk to Mio through the camera of my new laptop—Mio bought me a laptop, can you believe that? I aim to learn as much Japanese as I can so that I can talk to Sena, to understand her. Maybe I can convey my feelings better to her than my first attempt, and hopefully she and I could, ya know, start a relationship from there."

Mamori smiled. "I think it's so cute how you're going to an extent on winning Sena. I wish you luck."

"Thanks! I think I'll need it." He looked down at Sena and pecked her on the top of her head. "Tell Sena that I said bye and that I'm sorry I couldn't do it when she's conscious. As you can see, I have to be going now."

She nodded. "I understand," she said, taking Sena away from him.

Before Panther could dash back to his team, he paused and asked Mamori, "By the way, do you know where Eyeshield 21 went? I wanted to tell him thanks for the game."

"Ah, no. He went to go to his appointment."

He visibly deflated. "Ah shucks."

"B-but I could tell him for you."

Almost immediately, the African American brightened up and nearly took Mamori by surprise. "Really? Man, you're awesome!"

Mamori couldn't help but smile again. His happiness was rather infectious.

* * *

"Huh? Oh, no, we're not dating. She turned me down."

Jeremy was confused. "…Then why did you come back to the hotel wearing a goofy grin?"

"They decided to be friends," Homer answered for him. "The girl thought it'd be weird for them to suddenly have a relationship when they just met, so they decide to see where their friendship might lead them."

"Which means that I've still got a chance!" Panther hooted.

"This guy's really love stricken," Jeremy said, shaking his head.


	54. We Have Lift Off

**Chapter 54: **We Have Take Off

* * *

When Sena woke up, she woke up to a nasty cold breeze brushing against her bare arms. Grumbling, she blearily rubbed her arms and opened her eyes and blinked several times until her vision was well adjusted. Her eyes met would resemble a gray sky… Funny, last time she checked, the sky had been blue, or very dark blue since it was nighttime.

She sat up straight, eyes now wide.

That was no sky…but a ceiling! And…and there was talking. Lots and lots of talking that filled her ears. Sena looked around and saw people with luggage and bags. There were cubicles that stood in a row. This seemed all too familiar…

"I'm at an airport?" Sena mumbled.

"_We're_ at an airport."

Looking up, she saw Hiruma towering over her. Looking down, she noticed that she had been lying on one of the airport's cushioned benches. "Wh-what's going on?"

"I should be asking you the same question, fucking shrimp," he snorted, blowing his gum. "We found you out cold. The fucking manager said that you cried your heart out; did your boyfriend dump you on the spot?"

Sena knew that Hiruma was teasing, but she couldn't help but flinch. This didn't go unnoticed by the quarterback as his brow rose, interest visible in his keen eyes.

"Kekeke. I was right?"

"Well, I never did have a boyfriend," Sena muttered, her head lowering a bit, "but a friend did… A friend of mine did something cruel to me, so…so because of that I became overemotional. Sorry."

"Che. And here I was hoping for some juicy drama."

This time, she responded with sarcasm, unable to contain the growing irritation she held for the upperclassman. "Yeah, yeah, I'm so sorry about that too. Should I drag a boy and make him rehearse with me the lines of a cheesy Korean drama—OW!"

"Watch your mouth, fucking shrimp."

Sena wisely chose the floor to glare rather than Hiruma as she rubbed her sore head. 'Jeez! Cruel as ever!' she thought tearfully. From the corner of her eye, she noticed that there was someone standing next to the bench. Sena turned her head and found that it was Tetsuma who was standing there ever so quietly.

Melancholy struck her like a tsunami.

'That's right. Kid had him stationed to follow me because the Devil Bats lost. Man, what is Tetsuma supposed to serve as? The constant reminder of my imprisonment when I return to Japan?' Sena thought bitterly. 'I'm surprised that Hiruma even agreed to the terms. I wonder how Kid managed to persuade him.'

She groaned loudly to her knees.

"Quit your whining, fucking shrimp. You're making my ears hurt," Hiruma snapped.

'Oh, I'm sure.' Sena stood up, masking her flinch this time, and asked, "Where's the bathroom. I just realized that it's been a while since I last had a pit stop."

"Over there," he said, jabbing the direction with his thumb.

"Thanks." When she tried to move her legs, her joint suddenly weighed like lead. Panic flooded in her while she attempted to move again and again. It was then that she found herself being hoisted into the arms of Tetsuma. She was mildly surprised to feel her face being smashed against a hard chest—it was like pressing yourself against a brick wall.

"Don't push yourself, shrimp. You're in a delicate state."

She looked at Hiruma. Though he wasn't looking at her, she gave him a nod anyway.

When Tetsuma took her in front of the restrooms, he carefully set her on her feet before shooting her a blank stare. Sena cringed under his penetrating gaze, but got a hunch that his expressions varied quite little, unlike Monta who was just full of sentiments.

"Wh-what is it?" she asked, interpreting his gaze as permission to speak.

"Hn," he grunted, grabbing her arm. He looked pointedly at the women's restroom then at her legs.

"Oh, uh, I'll manage fine, I think. Thanks, anyway."

He gave her a curt nod.

"Um, okay, well, I'm off to the bathroom…"

Trying to enter the restroom was simple enough, especially when motivated by the eerie glare being pinned on your back no matter how you move. By the time Sena reached to the sinks, she groaned softly. The mirror produced a wearied and frazzled reflection. She had dark rings around her eyes and her skin was pallid.

Funny. Shouldn't she be red after all that exercise?

Touching her hair, she groaned again. Figures that her hair would be all slick and oily—the showers didn't offer shampoo, and the small bars of soap had gone stale. So she was not only harried-looking, but greasy too.

'Ugh. How do the boys deal with this?'

She smacked her forehead.

'They're BOYS, for crying out loud!'

By the time she exited, Tetsuma scooped her in his arms again, as if she weighed nothing at all, and marched back to where Hiruma was at. Upon getting there, Sena found that Hiruma was not alone.

Surrounded by small duffle bags and backpacks, all of the Devil Bats were there, chatting amongst themselves. It was Mamori who instantly took notice of Sena. "Oh, Sena!"

"Sena!" Monta called out.

"B-Better!" Komusubi announced.

"Oh, goodness! You're alright!" Kurita said with a sigh of relief.

"How are you feeling?" Yukimitsu said.

"I, uh—I'm fine, thanks," Sena said, rather unadjusted to have many people concerned of her wellbeing. Normally, it used to be just Mamori, but to have so many people around her like this, it was…it was strange. Needless to say, she liked the genuine concern they held for her, so she smiled and said, "I'm fine."

"Heh, the bitch's blushing," Kuroki snorted.

Of course, how could she forget that Kuroki and Togano (not to mention Hiruma) were big fat exceptions.

* * *

"I'm a bit surprised that we're going to America. Which state are we heading to?" Sena asked as she plopped down next to Monta.

Monta crossed his arms. "From what I heard, it was where the NASA Shuttles originated from. Texas."

"NASA Shuttles?"

"Hiruma-sempai said that the Aliens changed their name to Shuttles. Sounds better, I think."

"Hmm. I think so too."

"By the way, why is the receiver of Team Cactus here? Hiruma-sempai said that he had to follow you wherever you go because of some deal."

"Team Cactus?"

"Hey, you used it so often that I forgot their actual name, okay?" he said defensively.

"Well, what Hiruma said was right. Tetsuma's here to watch over me. He's officially my new nanny," she said dryly.

"You just referred to them without honorifics," Monta gasped.

She sighed. "I'm a bit under the weather, Monta. Sorry you had to see me in such a state."

"I know that. Sempai told us what happened after you woke up. He said that a friend of yours did something nasty to you."

She nodded. "You could say that."

"Hm. So who is this guy? Want me to roughen him up for you?" Monta said, a grin blooming across his face as he punched into his palm.

Sena couldn't help but chuckle. "Ah, Monta, what did I ever do to get a pal like you?"

"Makes me wonder too. You'd think that I'd leave you ever since you smacked me for grabbing your banana."

* * *

"You know, it makes me ever so curious as to how Hiruma got his hands on these plane tickets," Sena murmured to Mamori. "A high school kid shouldn't be able to afford that much. You think he…?"

"Honestly, Sena, I have no idea. I was shocked on that day when he dumped a whole box full of passports. In fact, the passport he handed to you didn't look like the one that you used those few years ago."

"Nope. What I'm more surprised about is how our parents even allowed this to happen. I thought that Mom would go ballistic if she ever found out that her daughter was going to another country without being informed."

"Um, actually…"

"Oh no. He didn't."

Mamori smiled nervously. "Hiruma-kun somehow informed all parents that we were going on some independent study trip to America."

"B-but Aunty Mio pulled that one on Mom a couple times before and—and even to your mom!"

"You think that I don't know that?" Mamori sighed. "Every time Aunty Mio comes over, Mom would try to hit her with a frying pan for all those years of literally giving her a heart attack."

"Sheesh. Violent much?"

"At least you're not there to witness it."

"I'd imagine Aunty Mio getting a kick out of teasing your mom."

She rolled her eyes. "Trust me, her laughter still rings in my ears. 'Ohohoho!'"

The two girls shared a laugh before being interrupted by their yawns.

"Try to get some sleep, Sena. You're still exhausted from the game."

The younger girl complied by snuggling deeper into her seat. "Thanks, Mamo-nee," Sena said, a bit sleepily, "for being understanding of my situation."

Mamori smiled. "If it's one thing I've learned from Aunty Mio, it's to never push yourself onto other people."

* * *

"Are you okay, Sena?" called out Mamori's voice. "You seem to be having a nightmare."

"Uuugh, Mamo-nee," Sena moaned, placing her hand on her temple. "I had a horrible dream."

"What is it?"

"I dreamt that Hiruma threw all of us into a plane and that we were taking flight to America, which really does sound stupid considering that would be…" She took a moment to register her surroundings. "I-_Impossible_!"


	55. Landing USA

Dear **hollownature**, you made me face-palm.

Dear **sketchfan** and **SasoLOVE111**, you two are such great reviewers that I think I have to bake you guys cookies.

* * *

"Amazing!" Kurita gasped. "We're in America!"

The boys pressed their faces against the glass windows of the plane as they marveled at the impression of flying across the grand nation of USA. Sena shook her head and wondered what was so great about clouds and mountains, but, then again, she had been in America longer than they had.

Still, the way they crowded around the small windows like little boys trying to get a peek whether Santa Claus had arrived or not was pretty childish. Hiruma must have shared her notion because he said, "Pipe down, you fucktards. You're all nothing but fucking brats."

Well, the notion had been close enough.

Sena leaned against her seat comfortably and looked through at one of the available windows across from her. Indeed that it was a rather spectacular sight being above the clouds and fly across the night sky. 'I wonder what we would do once we land. Probably train like heck since that's Hiruma's main focus: winning football.'

"Oh, by the way," Sena asked, "where would we stay?"

Hiruma flashed her a toothy grin that made her guts pool of dread. "Nowhere!"

Exactly. "…Pardon?"

"We don't have enough money to buy lodging, so we'll just have to earn some. Kekeke."

'…What'll become of our stay?'

A soft growl was heard behind Yukimitsu's seat. Yukimitsu turned around and froze when he saw that Cerberus was sitting behind him. "Sh-should Cerberus be here?" he asked, warily eyeing the dog.

"There're plenty of seats, so it doesn't matter," Hiruma said.

"Why're there so many seats, anyway?" Monta piped.

"The American football team had a lot more players than the Devil Bats, so these are the leftovers."

'Wow. Panther sure had a lot of teammates.' Sena was surprised to see how far the plane seating arrangements went. If a whole team managed to fill one plane, then Japan must be currently being crowded by adolescent foreigners. Heh.

"Then these whole rows are just empty?" Sena asked, gesturing down the aisle.

"No, they're given to the people who're waiting for the cancellation."

'Is that right.'

"Huh? Where did Tetsuma-kun go?" Mamori said suddenly, looking around.

"That's weird. Wasn't he just here a minute—WAH!" Monta jumped out of his seat. "Team Cactus!" he cried out, pointing at the far back of the plane.

"Team wha…?" Yukimitsu trailed off, giving the younger boy a curious look.

"Oi! Koyabakawa-san! Over here!" called a familiar voice.

Sena gasped. "K-Kid?"

* * *

"I see… So you guys were the one who helped us out on our little predicament." Kid gave them a mocking version of a grandiose bow, his arm swinging across his torso and his head dipping. Nevertheless, he exuded courtesy perfectly well. "You have our gratitude."

"Hehe, no prob!" Monta said, laughing sheepishly.

"Monta, you didn't even do anything," Sena sighed, shaking her head. "It was Hiruma who planned this out. Probably from the start, even."

"M-mmm!" Komusubi agreed.

"Hiruma, huh… No wonder it didn't feel right, having these seats cancelled on the night of the flight." Kid released an amused snort. "Nothing ever goes well when too many good things coincide."

Exasperation flooded in her veins. "Tell me, how is designating your friend over here to be my nanny such a good thing?" Sena growled, pointing at Tetsuma who had himself seated next to Kid.

"Now…about that…"

"Yeah, I've been wondering about that too," Yukimitsu said, rubbing his chin in a speculative fashion. "Sena-kun said that you placed Tetsuma-kun to 'keep an eye on her', but what has she done to deserve it?"

"And, also, ever since the last game, Sena had been so moody. See? Look at her! She looks as if she could tear off your eyebrows," Monta exclaimed. "I bet you had something to do with it, huh?"

Kid looked away, his hand placed on his mouth to stifle his chortles. Sena rolled her eyes to the ceiling and counted to fifteen.

"The last game? Oh, you mean the game against the Americans? That's funny, I hadn't once seen Sena," Yukimitsu mused. "When did you get a chance to see her, Monta-kun?"

"…Oh, uh, you know…when the game took breaks and all. Yeah."

"Eh?"

"Never mind that," Sena cut in. "It doesn't really matter. Anyway, it was nice meeting you here, Kid-san." She stood up and executed a short bow. She regarded the rest of Team Cactus politely as well (and ignoring Team Cactus's coach who was muttering about her performing jinxes).

"Ah, Sena, you're leaving already?" Monta said.

"I think I'll take a nap before we land," she said listlessly before she headed back to where the rest of the Devil Bats were sitting.

Monta turned to face Kid and whispered, "Dude, what did you do?"

Kid placed his hands before him. "Whoa there, don't look at me. I ain't done anything."

"That sure doesn't look like it, Kid," quipped a cheerleader. She pouted at him. "You ought to apologize to her."

"For something that I didn't do?" he deadpanned.

"Well, even though that gal jinxed us a loss, she does need some consultin' from ya, looks like," the geezer put in, tilting his hat upwards.

"I've never seen Sena like this before. Reserved, quiet, and cynical, yes, but never so bitter," Yukimitsu sighed.

"S-sad!" Komusubi said sadly.

"Real sad," Monta wailed. "To the MAX!"

Kid looked at them long and hard. "…I'll speak to her after the plane lands."

The three Devil Bats subtly gave each other fist-bumps.

* * *

Texas was scorching hot. Sena had lathered sunscreen on every available skin she could find that wasn't concealed by clothing, but she had yet felt that would be enough to shield herself from the sun's bright rays. She decided that it'd be better if she were to hide under an umbrella all day, at least.

The boys picked on her for being a roach before charging into the beach. Away with the shirts and pants, in with swim trunks, all screaming, "A-MER-I-CAAA!"

Monta chucked the inflatable football onto the sand and Kurita attempted to grab for it before ending up belly-flopping on the ground. They all laughed as they called out, "Touchdown!"

"Those football fanatics," Sena snorted, smiling.

Sena didn't want to admit it aloud, but she enjoyed her stay at the beach. She liked to watch how Yukimitsu's bald head deflected anyone's approach by the sunshine mirroring on him. She liked helping Monta and Komusubi pour sand all over Kurita and form a sand diaper on him. She liked to see how much of a fool Monta made himself when he saw Mamori wearing her swimsuit.

But what she enjoyed most of all?

How Tetsuma had gone with Team Cactus and failed to babysit her.

"C'mon, Sena! Hit the watermelon!" Monta called.

Sena, blindfolded, shuffled her way to where she thought the green melon was sitting. She waved the stick in her hand blindly, feeling rather stupid that she was doing this. 'Oh well, it's for the watermelon,' she thought.

And that was when she smacked into something.

"Oof!" She landed on her rear. She pulled off the blindfold and gasped when towering over her was a bull.

"Well then," Sena muttered, rubbing her forehead. "That was unexpected."

"Oh, wow! A bull!"

"What's a bull doing at the beach?" she wondered aloud, getting up.

"Uh… Because this is Texas?"

"Great answer, Monta. Truly great."

"…"

By them, their sempai was strolling past. HIruma, like Sena, was wearing his clothes rather than joining the others and having fun in the waters. Strangely, he was decked in all black despite the fact that it was terribly hot. He was carrying something mysterious, like a steel suitcase.

Monta launched himself after the blonde and called out curiously, "Hiruma-sempai, where are you going?"

"When in the U.S, there's one place you must go to," he answered over his shoulder enigmatically (probably), grinning (most definitely).

And that was how Sena found herself in a gun shop.

Of course, the steel suitcase just happened to be a case for Hiruma's guns… But how was he going to fit all that ammunition that he draped himself with in his bag? She had a distinct feeling that he was going to smuggle them somehow.

The storekeeper, a bald middle-aged bespectacled man who had a knack for speaking in Japanese, suddenly turned to Monta and her and asked, "Do you kids wanna give shooting a try?"

Monta seemed thrilled to take the opportunity of gunning, but Sena, however, was reluctant. In the end, she was wearing black muffs to protect her eardrums, holding a heavy pistol, and was parked in a booth with a picture of a man hanging before her.

'What the frick.'

Monta was in his own independent booth, and immediately fired away when the storekeeper bid him a go. BAM! There went the gun, the bullet propelling itself out of its confinement. Sena watched Monta ultimately miss due to the force abruptly thrusting backwards in his hands, twisting his wrists to go up.

"Not so easy, eh?" Sena commented, smirking.

"Yeah, well, why don't you give it a try?" Monta grumbled, shaking out his shocked fingers.

Sena looked down at the pistol in her hand. Ebenezer was definitely proficient when it came to weapons, but there was never a moment when he taught her how to use one. "Innocent" was the word he wanted her to continue being, free from any bloodshed or killing that he and Aunty Mio had been victims to…

Winging it wouldn't corrupt her, of course, but just holding something that could bring danger when in the wrong hands made her rather nervous. She set it onto the counter of the booth and stepped away.

"Sena, what's wrong—"

BAM!

The booth next to theirs was occupied by one none other than the coach of Team Cactus. He deftly twirled the pair of guns and tucked them in their holsters. "This is what you call a man!" he declared.

"Looks like yer having fun," Kid said, who sat not too far away from them.

Sena glanced at the old man's picture, noticing that the bullets flew not once through the target. The American men must be making fun of him because they kept snorting and pointing at him, joking with one another in English.

It later all came to be a surprise when a single bullet flew through the windows behind them, cleanly piercing through the glass and littering the floor with large shards. The men screamed and fell to the floor, and all they could hear left was Hiruma saying in satisfaction, "I'll get this gun too."

"Dumbledore's funeral!" Sena hissed, slowly getting up. "Friggin' kill someone or something!"

"What?" Monta said blankly.

"Kid!" The old man shoved a gun at Kid. "Show 'em Deimon Devil Bats what ya can do!" When Kid made a face, he added, "This is an order coming from your coach!"

Kid let loose a dragged sigh. "Don't think I'm showin' off, Kobayakawa-san," Kid said, looking down at her in a comically pleading fashion. "Unlike this old timer."

"Oi!"

The boy expertly refilled the gun with bullets and fired six quick shots, all perfectly aimed at the target.

Jaws dropped.

Eyes bulged from sockets.

Faces paled.

Hiruma let out an impressed, "Whooo!"

Sena was fairly convinced that Kid was just showing off anyway. The arrogant bastard.

"Topnotch shooting," Hiruma said, eyes glinting in that scrutinizing way. "That's the strongest certificate of pedigree."

'Yeah, maybe because he was raised in the freakin' mafia.'

"I wish I can denounce such pedigree," Kid chuckled dryly, carefully setting the gun on the counter after it cooled off. "Now I'm tailed with the burden of being some shitty kid with expectations unable to carry." He looked onto the horizon with an unreadable expression, the orange sunlight coloring his face.

"So cool!" Monta whispered in awe.

'Oh brother.' Sena rolled her eyes.

"By the way, Kobayakawa-san." The older boy faced her, tilting his hat upwards. He flashed her what seemed to be a polite smile, but it turned out quite awkward. "We need to, um, talk."

"Heck no," she deadpanned.

"…"

"…"

"…Pardon?"

"I said no," the girl repeated in a grouse. She stalked out of the shop, dragging a slightly befuddled Monta along with her. "I don't feel like talking to you."

"…Look, if it's what happened that other night… I just need to make some clarifications! You're mistakin' some things, miss," Kid insisted, following her.

Sena didn't see, but she could FEEL Hiruma staring after them in an unnecessarily large quantity of amusement. Probably doesn't get too much excitement from time to time, so had to take up her predicament as entertainment. Huh, no wonder he seemed interested as to whether she had an existing boyfriend who dumped her.

"No, go away!"

"Oi, Kid! Where ya goin?" the old man called after the boy.

"Tryin' to make amends like how you fellas were adamant on makin' me do!"

"Oh yeah!" Monta caused Sena to halt by digging his heels into the sand. "Sena, I think that you should hear him out."

"Monta!" Sena cried dramatically, throwing her arms in the air. "Have they influenced you to go to the dark side?"

"Focus on Team Cactus's quarterback's heartfelt confessions, sleepy secretary girl!" the receiver admonished, doing a pretty darn good impression of an exasperated mother. Which was quite frightening to image.

"…Team Cactus?" the coach reiterated.

"…Heartfelt confessions?" Kid reiterated.

"I don't give a flying fish about what Kid-san needs to tell me," Sena grumbled. "So that's that."

As Sena was about to walk away, she stepped on her foot and fell face-first into the sand.

"…"


	56. A Fool Trying To Be Cool

"There you two are!" Mamori said as she saw Sena and Monta making their way towards her. "Where did you two go? I was beginning to wo—'"

Mamori was cut off when a loud "MOOOO" was heard. Automatically, they turned their heads to where the source of the noise was and found that it was the bull that Sena had crashed into before. Someone was trying to get it to move by pulling onto its horns, but the bull was resisting.

A tanned man standing behind a stand was shouting enthusiastically through a megaphone, "BLAH BLAH BLAH." It was something most definitely in English, but it was unfortunate for both Sena and Monta that they were clueless about the foreign language.

Mamori, on the other hand, was a bright young girl who happened to know what the man was announcing. "Oh, they're having a beach football game."

"Beach football?" Sena and Monta said simultaneously.

"And that whoever wins…" Suddenly, she gasped aloud.

"What is it, Mamo-nee?" Sena asked.

"The winner gets 100,000 yen!"

"What!" Sena and Monta shouted.

"And in addition, winner gets that bull as well."

The bull had trotted its way towards them, huffing and stamping onto the ground. Sena watched warily as Cerberus approached it, and drool then began to drip from his muzzle. 'The dog must be thinking of dinner…'

By the time the old man of Team Cactus had arrived, shock came across his features as he drank up the sight of the bull. Apparently, he was having his drama foreplay for he then said in a haunted tone, "This is not the face of some cattle waiting to be eaten… It has the eyes of a true soldier…"

'…' Sena looked back at the bull. It looked like it was going to fall asleep.

"It's decided, Kid!" the old man exclaimed, whipping out his guns and began shooting the air. "We'll win the competition and bring this bull to the ranch for rodeo training!"

"You're speaking nonsense again," Kid sighed. "The others already had gone to the ranch. Do you plan to win with just two of us?"

"It's alright!" the old man said. "We're cowboys, and it's our job to get that bull!"

'What a weirdo…'

"They're about to start the game," Mamori translated from the speaker.

"If we win the money, we could pay for our lodging fees," Monta cried. "We gotta find everyone and win that game!"

'We do? Oh yeah, lodging fees.' Sena would conjure tears if they ended up sleeping on the streets. She looked up at Kid, who happened to be standing next to her, and came up with a plan. "Oi, Kid-san."

He blinked down at her. "Hmm?"

"Since you guys don't have enough players and since we don't have enough players, why don't we join together and become the Cactus Bats?"

"…Cactus Bats?"

Sena shrugged. "Sure, why not? I mean, you guys are Team Cactus and we're the Devil Bats, and since we're temporarily fusing our teams, we'll be the Cactus Bats."

"…"

So it was that the Cactus Bats was formed. If they won the game, the Devil Bats will get the money whereas Team Cactus will get the bull. It was a win-win situation. But there was one problem…

"We don't have enough players!" Monta wailed.

"Eh? Aren't you playing, girl?" the old man asked Sena.

"She can't; she's handicapped," Kid answered.

'…'

"How did you know that?" Mamori asked.

"Maa… Kobayakawa-san told me before when I told her that my mother died when I was young," he said, scratching underneath his hat.

Her face softened. "You two had suffered so much…"

'Holy crud! No! DO NOT believe that liar, Mamo-nee!' Sena cried inwardly. She shot Kid a glare, in which he returned it with a sheepish smile.

"Well, what are we gonna do without a fifth player?" the coach of Team Cactus grumbled aloud. "We can't participate then!"

"I can be the fifth member," Sena volunteered, "but I'll just stay at the back. That way, you guys can play and I won't get injured."

And so the Cactus Bats had registered as a new team in beach football.

* * *

"Please, grant us a win, o'mighty cattle of prize," Sena begged.

The bull huffed at her face.

"Don't worry, sleepy secretary girl, we'll definitely win this one!" Monta said, smirking. Sena had the urge to tell him likewise. "Kid-san and I will dominate this game by default!"

"Oi, oi. Don't ya get too fired up now," Kid warned dryly.

They went to the chart where it held the competitors' names and searched for theirs. "Aha!" Mamori said. "Here it is, Cactus Bats… Remind me later why we're named that."

"Will do," Sena promised. "So who're we going to face?"

"Um, they call themselves the Sexy Queens."

"Sexy Queens?" Sena said, horribly enunciating the name. "What kind of name is that?"

"Blah blah blah," said some guy in English. The Japanese tourists turned around and found themselves facing a bunch of grown men dressed in tight spandex. Sena was struck by nausea.

"OH! BLAH BLAH!" cried one man, making a girly gesture.

"Blah blah blah," commented another, pointing at Sena and Monta's legs.

"Blah blah blah," they snorted, looking at their chests.

Then suddenly, much to Sena's revulsion, they all struck out poses that would put Aunt Mio to shame. "BLAH BLAH BLAH SEXY BLAH BLAH BLAH!"

Then they pranced away.

"…What the heck," Sena deadpanned.

"They were talking so fast that I couldn't even understand them," Mamori said, visibly shaken.

"Don't underestimate us, bastards!" Monta growled, apparently deducing what the men said to something offensive about them. "Dammit!"

"Who cares if they insult us now," Kid said, giving them a small smile. "The best insult we can give them is a loss, right?"

"It's not very encouraging when you're trying to be cool," Sena muttered.


	57. Beach Football

The field was uncannily no different than that of a typical football field.

Except it was full of sand.

The field was set up so that it was stationed in the middle of the beach, which attracted people to linger around the perimeters and view the event. To Sena's disappointment, the Cactus Bats and the Sexy Queens were the first ones to start off the event, and it didn't particularly help when these strange American men were lampooning at them across their side of the field while shaking their tight clad rears.

Sena could only hope that the announcer guy would curtail the wait so that they could get this beach football game over with.

"Stay behind me, Sena. I'll protect you," Mamori vowed, outstretching her arms.

"Okay," Sena said absently. 'Whatever you say, big sis.'

When it seemed that the announcer was initiating the game, the old man suddenly snapped the ball to Kid. Out of reflex, the boy chucked the ball so fast that it looked as though it had vanished on sight. This had also taken the approaching Sexy Queens by surprise.

"Shoot," Kid sighed. "I Quick-Draw threw without even thinking. I hope he could catch it."

"You named your throws?" Sena asked, a tad incredulously.

"Sure. Why not?" He shrugged.

Sena surveyed him a dry look. "That's kind of lame."

"…"

Afar, it could be seen Monta going deep, making a reach for the football. He successfully caught it while skidding across the sand by the momentum of his dash. The referee blew the whistle, marking them a point.

"Nice job," Kid congratulated Monta, giving him a high-five.

When Monta's eyes transferred onto Mamori, a goofy grin came across his face as he bounced towards her. "S-so, how'd I do, Mamori-san?" he asked eagerly.

"You did astoundingly as always, Monta-kun," Mamori said, beaming at him.

"Ah, shucks!"

On the next term, the Sexy Queens would undoubtedly know what to do. This time, they covered Monta's opportunities of catching the ball, and it was going to be definitely hard for him since he was such a shorty. Sena could read the tentativeness on Kid's face, but it seemed that he resolved on risk.

Kid drew back his arm and launched the ball, but only to have it land in the hands of a Sexy Queen player.

It was a turnover.

The team gathered for a quick meeting. "As I thought," Kid said, hands on his knees, "having two active players won't do."

"Yeah. Ya think you could use yer mystical powers to jinx the other team, girl?" the old man inquired, looking at Sena.

Sena scowled. "I don't jinx!"

"Bah! Where's Tetsuma when you need him?" the old man groused, throwing his hat to the ground.

"Probably tagged along with everyone else to go to the ranch," Kid said, tipping his hat upwards. "Otherwise, he'd be here, watching Kobayakawa-san and helping us out."

He eventually noticed the three stares directed at him.

"…What?"

"I'm still puzzled as to why Tetsuma-kun would have to follow Sena," Mamori said, frowning lightly.

"Did you even talk to her yet?" Monta demanded.

"How can I when she just marched out of the store?" Kid sighed.

"I was there when the whole drama thing was ensued, yet I can't help but be confused myself," Sena said.

"Uh, Kobayakawa-san, there was nothing there to be confused about."

"Short-term memory, I think."

"…"

"Is it me," Monta whispered to her not so quietly, "or do you tend to render him speechless?"

"_Anyway_," Kid said, turning away to hide his discomfort, "if Tetsuma was here, the game would be ours."

"Well, from what I see," Sena put in wryly, "there's a sandstorm brewing up from the horizon at a convenient timing."

Indeed, sand was flying up in the air, only to be kicked at by a rushing Tetsuma.

"Wow," Kid said quietly, apparently subdued by irony, "how convenient."

"PLAYER SWITCH!" the old man hollered, and then rushed to the sidelines.

'ARGH! He took my chance!'

"Tetsuma!" Kid called out, running back into the field. This alerted the Sexy Queens, preparing themselves to dive after the quarterback. Kid deftly dodged the tackles and chucked the ball. "Tetsuma! Slant!"

Upon setting foot onto the field, Tetsuma's face contorted into seriousness at the given order. He made an oblique turn, knocking off the opponent players by the abrupt direction. He veered so that he was facing Kid and cupped his hands. PLOP! In went the ball like an egg in a basket.

Things were going great thus far… Except for the fact that Tetsuma _somehow_ managed to blow the Sexy Queens out of their suits, making them land naked before the Cactus Bats.

"Hiii!" Sena cried, covering her eyes frantically.

Yeah, this was worse than the time when she was at Nevada.

* * *

A group of tanned young men covered from head to toe with tattoos set foot onto the field.

The Too Tattoo was their next opponent.

After playing a few other teams, this was the team that they had to win against in order to get the money and the bull. They seemed to be an intimidating bunch, but when having the influence of the mafia and the childhood friend of Agon and Donatello, nothing can seem to daunt you.

"Blah blah blah," the men said, crowding around the sleeping geezer on the bench. "Blah blah sensei blah."

Monta perked up in interest. "Did one of those guys say 'sensei'? Like, in Japanese?"

"I guess their coach is Japanese." Sena shrugged. "Though, I'd never seen much Japanese-Americans in Texas before. Mostly in places like California."

"Huh? You've been in America? Oh yeah, that's right! You told me before."

Sena rolled her eyes.

When the game started, Sena began to doze off. She couldn't help it, really—when doing nothing but just standing there and being generally useless, letting your mind wander off was probably the only thing you can do. So that was what Sena did.

When it was timeout, Sena observed everyone huffing and panting. According to what Kid was saying, the Too Tattoo was a difficult team to beat, especially with their peculiar ball-slapping technique. Sena didn't bother trying to understand what was occurring; she didn't care much for beach football in general.

It was then that Hiruma made his sudden appearance. "Oi, fucking manager! We're switching! Go make yourself useful and gather up the rest of the team."

"Mou, what kind of request is that?" Mamori huffed, but obeyed nonetheless.

"Hiruma-sempai!" Monta cried out.

"The fucking shrimp's guardian angel has been taken care of," Hiruma said. "Now all we gotta do is rely on her."

"Excuse me?" Sena said, sounding quite nonplussed.

"Ya heard me, shrimp."

"Ain't that a bit unwise?" Kid piped up. "I mean, she _is_ handicapped, right?"

"Kekeke. Don't lie and say that you haven't seen her performances, fucking ranger."

"…Wait, why am I a rang—"

"Now, let's move on out!"

"…"

Sena gave him a mutual look. "I feel your pain, Kid-san."

"Ah. That makes me feel a bit better, actually."

* * *

Kid and Hiruma proved to be an effective duo, shockingly.

Whereas Kid knew how to throw fast, Hiruma was adept in playing tricks on his opponents. Their feat was accomplished by messing with the minds of the Too Tattoos as they went around in circles, not about to throw the football to one of their receivers yet until Hiruma once again got the ball and sailed it far ahead.

"Tetsuma! Zigzag out!" Kid called.

Tetsuma did that and caught the ball.

"Now toss to your left!"

Tetsuma did that as well, in which Sena happened to be there to receive it.

'Geez, does he always need orders to keep himself functioning?' Sena wondered as she lightly jogged forward.

"Blah BLAH!" shouted one opponent as he reached for Sena.

Sena skidded to a halt and ducked at the attack. When he missed, Sena then sprang up and knocked the man off his feet. Two more chased after her, in which she tired herself by keeping herself from being dragged by these men. Then, at the peak of exhaustion, she threw the ball forward, in which Monta had been there to catch it.

"Score to the MAX!" Monta cried out when he ran across the line.

"IthinkI'mgonnafaint," Sena gasped before collapsing.

"Boy, Sena, you're endurance is baaad."

"ShutupMonta."

In the end, the Cactus Bats had won beach football. The Devil Bats got their cash while Team Cactus got their bull. It was a happy ending, the end.

"What the hell!" the old man exclaimed. "That girl—she's got the same moves as Eyeshield 21!"

"Holy crap!" Monta gasped, pointing at Kid. "You knew that Sena was Eyeshield before Mamori-san left, didn't you?"

"A bit of a delayed reaction there," Kid commented idly.

Kurita made a choking noise. "No way… Doburoku-sensei?"

"WHAT! That girl is Eyeshield 21?" the old man shouted.

"DOBUROKU-SENSEI!" Kurita cried out, about to give the teacher of the Too Tattoo a hug.

"WAH! KURITA!" Doburoku-sensei, as Kurita had dubbed him as, screamed like a pansy.

"Nononono! I was just kidding!" Monta lied lamely, waving his arms.

"So she really is Eyeshield!" the old man accused.

"Kekekekekeke!" Hiruma cackled. "Kekekekekekeke!"

Sena knelt down and caressed her head. She was getting a migraine.


	58. Foot Loose

When Kurita had narrowly missed hugging the proclaimed Doburoku man, he landed harshly onto the bench and snapped it in half while sailing the geezer away. There was a collected gasp as horrified eyes were watching the aged body about to hit a nearby stand, waiting for the expected to happen.

Instead, the geezer latched onto a pole like a grappling hook and held on tightly, his surprisingly strong grip making it so that his body stuck out perfectly horizontal. It was, to say in the least, amazing.

"That's dangerous, kid!" Doburoku cried out.

"Kekeke. You flew like a piece of paper. Living here for three years sure had gotten you soft," Hiruma snorted in amusement.

"Shut up, bastard," growled the geezer, guzzling down from the sake bottle that he had tied around his wrist. "It's not as though anyone could stay in place when Kurita suddenly jumps at you!"

Right at that moment, Kurita made a grab for Doburoku, shoving the little man against his big belly while merrily crying out, "Dokuroku-sensei! I missed you so much!"

"MMMHN!"

"So he really is a sensei!" Monta said aloud.

"What kind of person is he?" Mamori asked.

'An average drunkard,' Sena thought.

"An average drunkard," Hiruma answered promptly.

'…'

"What? N-No!" Kurita defended hastily, involuntarily chucking Doburoku to the side when he turned to face them. "He's our teacher from middle school! His name is Doburoku Sakaki and he was the one who taught Hiruma-kun, Musashi-kun, and me how to play American football."

'No wonder they sucked at playing football,' Sena thought, observing Doburoku as he struggled to get out of the sand that he was buried head-deep in. 'Haha! Just kidding.'

No, not really.

A tanned arm launched out and made a snatch at Kurita's collar, dragging him down to one of the Too Tattoo's players to his eye level. The rest of the Too Tattoos were there behind him, shooting Kurita particularly nasty looks, which scared the crap out of the poor guy.

"Blah blah blah sensei blah blah," the man said in an abrasive tone.

"HYAAAH!" Kurita cried.

"Blah blah blah blah," joined another.

"Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah!" said the first.

"Blah blah," said Doburoku, making his sudden entrance. He managed to get out of the sand as he got the man to free Kurita by thumping him on the head. "Blah blah blah."

'Okay, that was weird.' Sena watched Kurita scramble onto his feet, nervously looking at the Too Tattoo men.

"Ah man, my shirt's full of sand," Doburoku pointed out randomly. He ventured close to the lapping waves, pulling his shirt off and dunking it into the sea water. "Haven't washed it in three years."

"Three YEARS?" Monta choked out.

"Ew!" Sena gagged. 'Does this imply boxers too? Never mind, I don't wanna know.'

"Ano, sensei, why did you move to America?" Mamori asked, appearing to be more inquisitive than grossed out.

Hiruma snorted. "He was running away from his debt collectors," he drawled.

"In total, he owed 20 million yen," Kurita sighed despondently.

"Ha!" Doburoku crowed. "I lost so much on horse race bets that I lost count!" He wrung his shirt till it was merely damp and slid it back on. "So then I went to the U.S and found a job in a high school, eventually meeting these brats," he said, gesturing to the Too Tattoo.

'Oh my Dumbledore. These guys are in high school?' Sena thought bewilderedly. 'But they look as though they could pass for twenty-five!' Then she glanced back at where Kid was supposed to be standing—who magically disappeared—and Tetsuma—who was still here—and remembered Musashi. 'Well, some of the guys I know are old looking…to an extreme extent.'

"I began to train them here," Doburoku continued idly, "and planned them to be sent to Deimon High."

"Scout and trainer, eh?" Hiruma evaluated. "So then why are you so busy training beach football players?"

Doburoku flinched when he heard the cocking of Hiruma's gun. "Eh… The beach is full of busty young women, so they come to me for a bit of a lesson, if ya know what I mean. Eheheee," the geezer said with a perverted giggle.

The next thing everyone knew was that an irate Hiruma was shooting after a scampering Doburoku, Doburoku screaming for his life while crying out, "FORGIVE MEEE!"

'…What a loser.'

When the whole drama thing cleared up, Doburoku were exchanging words with both Hiruma and Kurita, flashes of nostalgia frequently present on their faces (on the faces of Doburoku and Kurita actually; Hiruma looked evil and sneaky as always). With nothing to do other than wonder where Kid and his coach had gone, Sena just stood there like an awkward turtle, that until Monta sidled up to her with a weird question.

"Hey, Sena, why does that Too Tattoo guy keep looking at you?" Monta murmured to her. "Don't look, he'll know!"

'Monta, I think he already knows. You're not very inconspicuous.' Sena inwardly sighed. "Who? The one who manhandled Kurita-sempai?" she guessed.

"Yeah. I think Doburoku-sensei called him Simon. Dunno."

"Well, how does he look at me? Full of abasement for not able to catch a little girl in a game of beach football? Full of abhorrence for not able to catch a little girl in a game of beach football? Full of admiration for not able to catch a little girl in a game of beach football…?"

Monta's brows furrowed. "Uh, no. Actually, he looks…thoughtful. Do you think you met him along in one of your trips in America?"

"I don't think so. I didn't really encounter many people here…"

"Then maybe he's mistaking you for someone? Beats me why he would glance at your way."

"Monta!" Sena chided, smacking the boy on the arm. "That sounded rude."

"I'm SORRY!" Monta whimpered. "But you know, you did kinda deserve it."

"What? Why?"

"For saying that Mamori-san wouldn't go for younger guys! Obviously, she's charmed by my good looks," he swept his hair back, "my muscular figure," he pumped his biceps, which were really not that significant to look at, "and my awesome catching ability. There's no way she couldn't resist all of THIS!"

Sena willed herself not to laugh.

Monta heard it anyway. "HEY! IT'S SO TRUE!"

"Ahem."

Sena and Monta nearly jumped out of their shoes, and once calm they turned to Doburoku and the Too Tattoo guy. Doburoku gave Monta a certain look, in which sent the boy walking away as though he had a red ant biting his butt. Sena looked at the short man curiously, but tried not to look at the American at all.

"Uh, how can I help you?" she asked.

"Hmm. You're Sena, right? Hiruma mentioned about you," Doburoku said.

"Yeah…"

"Maa, Simon here came up to me and mentioned about…about…" He looked up at the man-boy and asked him in English.

"Blah blah blah," Simon replied.

"Oh, right. Simon wants to know if you by any chance had any relations with man named Ebenezer."

Sena's eyes went wide. "Uh… I'm his former student."

When Doburoku passed this to Simon, Simon made a choking sound and then said something frantic to Doburoku. Doburoku raised a brow in interest but nonetheless translated it for Sena to hear. "He said that he knew your teacher and wondered if you could help him fulfill a request."

Sena gulped.

* * *

Because there was no taxi that would take three passengers and a bull, Doburoku felt generous enough to allow Kid, Tetsuma, and the old man to embark on his truck. The old man felt indebted to the Devil Bats' founders' teacher that he even let the Devil Bats lodge at his ranch.

Everyone piled up on the huge cargo vehicle that was surprisingly large enough for space to be left behind. Sadly, Sena was cornered by the old man and Kid (and an ever alert Tetsuma).

"So…you're Eyeshield 21, eh?" the coach said quietly. "Never would I have suspected…"

"That Eyeshield would be a little girl?" Sena finished with a sigh. "Yeah, I can share your bafflement."

"Might as well tell us the whole story," Kid said. "The trip'll be a long one, I'm tellin' ya."

"Hiruma said that you already knew that it was me who was the one 'dancing' on the field," she said flatly. "Why don't _you_ tell us a story?"

Kid smiled cryptically. "A good tale will make it worthwhile when not from my mouth, really."

"Besides," the coach chirped eagerly, practically vibrating in his seat, "we won't tell a soul!"

'How old is this guy?'

"Alright," she said, raising her hands in mock defense, "you convinced me. But, really, _please_ do not tell anyone about this. It was meant to be a secret, though I have no idea why Hiruma was okay with me blatantly display my skills before you lot. Even most of my teammates don't know about it."

Kid and the old man traded looks. Tetsuma just…sat there. "Why's it such a secret?" the old man asked.

"Something about avoiding a feud between Mamo-nee and Hiruma," she said, shrugging. "You see, that other girl over there who's sitting next to the thin, balding guy? She can be such a worrywart sometimes, especially in regards to me straining myself. But not only her, but I have a feeling that a few other guys that I know will throw a fit if they heard that a handicapped girl like me is doing something like football."

And so, with that said, the old man just became a bit more enthusiastic in hearing the story, and Kid and Tetsuma too grew interested. So Sena indulged them with the story that they wanted to hear, sometimes throwing wary glances at the rest sitting behind them in case they were listening in as well.

* * *

"He's a loose cannon," Sena muttered. "Well, it's not as though it'd make a difference if Hiruma was kept under check."

"You a southpaw?"

"A what?"

"You left-handed?"

Sena gave him an odd look before answering, "No."

"Hmm." The old man scratched his chin. "Seemed like it."

"Coach, not all southpaws are built a certain way," Kid said. "In fact, you've encountered plenty of right-handed folks who display just the same."

"I know, I know. Just makin' _sure_, alright?"

Sena shook her head. 'Mythical believer.'


	59. Home On The Range

The terrain was a vast verdant field that stretched far and wide. There was a dirt road that circled around the field that had cattle in it, and before it were a fairly large cabin and a farmhouse. Sena was surprised to see how a Japanese man managed to own a ranch here in America, but then again Bud's family owned houses in Hawaii, Italy, and Spain.

Everyone piled out of the truck and ooh-ed and aaw-ed at the sight.

"H-Huge!" Komusubi announced.

They traveled down to the ranch, and there they found tables all lined up with heavy stacks of raw meat, vegetables, and seasonings. Apparently, with the rest of Team Cactus gone to practice football, there was no one to make dinner, so the Devil Bats took it upon themselves to help prepare a barbeque.

Sena, generally useless as always, was pulled to the side by Kid.

"Why don't you go help out the others, Tetsuma?" Kid suggested to the taller boy. Tetsuma nodded curtly before marching towards the preparations.

"Does he always need a given order to function?" Sena questioned, raising a brow.

Kid rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "As far as I've known the guy, usually yes. But he only listens to me, coach, and the higher ups in the Mushanokoji and Nora."

"Ah." She glanced over her shoulder. So far, no one had taken a notice to her disappearance yet, which was typical considering how she doesn't really put much of a presence. "Where are taking me?"

"To the barn where we won't get interrupted. The coach said that Jill, one of the horses here, had just recently given birth to a healthy colt. I kinda wanted to take you there to see it, as well."

"Colt? That's a baby boy horse, right?"

He chuckled. "Right."

Her eyes traced down at the grip he had on her arm. "You know you can let go, right?"

"Oops. Sorry 'bout that," he said, releasing her and scratching underneath his hat.

"It's alright," she muttered absently.

Sena followed Kid inside the barn, where the light was rather dim and only came from the small window from the ceiling. She squinted her eyes until they became adjusted to the dark, allowing Kid to once again grab onto her and leading her through.

A stench of animal and hay hit her. "Ugh, it smells," she commented, scrunching her face.

"You're not going to pass out, are you?"

"No. I'll more likely get accustomed to it." When they stopped, they were facing a wooden booth. She curiously observed the interior of the barn before questioning, "What now?"

"Now you look," Kid spoke softly, directing her gaze to what was in front of her.

"Oh," she whispered.

There was a poignant feeling that moved around inside of her just by looking at a mother horse and her baby. The mother, a lovely chestnut brown horse, was nuzzling affectionately at her little white and brown splotched colt, and he returned the warmth. The colt's front was obscured because he was tucked against his mother, but Sena was sure that it was a darling thing anyway.

Kid placed a hand on her shoulder. Sena looked up and couldn't help but offer him a small smile despite the trouble he kind of put her through. Whether she did smile or not, Kid knew that he wasn't given forgiveness, but that of gratitude for showing her one of nature's miracles.

"You know," Sena began, "it's kind of sweet how you led me here for me to see this."

"Yeah?" Kid said, smiling himself.

"Yeah. To bad we'll have to ruin the moment by talking about why you placed Tetsuma-san as my babysitter."

He deflated. "He's not your babysitter; he's assigned to watch over you…"

"Which practically defines babysitting."

"You know, I haven't seen you casting me the evil eye anymore. What gives?"

Sena didn't mind the change of topic. "Water under the bridge."

He eyed her skeptically. "Not quite."

"No, not quite," she agreed. She folded her arms on the surface of the sill and rested her chin. "I have a tendency to hold grudges."

"So I see."

"Anyway, back at the store, you said that you needed to talk to me about something, and now that I'm here we might as well hear it."

He gave her a look of disbelief. "_Now_ you're going to let me talk?"

"Considering how you dragged me here, I'm sure there's more to it than just showing me a touching show of these horses."

"…"

She blinked. "What?"

"…You're impossible," he sighed, hanging his head.

"You just make me impossible," she shot back.

"I'm not sure if that makes any sense."

"Yeah, I know."

"…" Kid fell into silence and stared at Jill, and then said a bit tiredly, "Does Reiji-san usually have to put up with this?"

"We're not talking about Reiji," Sena said firmly.

"…"

* * *

"The Mushanokoji Corps is a separated corpus of the Nora Clan. My grandfather once told me that the Mushanokoji was once an individual clan itself, that until the leaders got married and became one. However, rather than establishing a new name, they decided that make the Mushanokoji a particular section of the Nora."

"So what do you guys do?"

"We're adept in law enforcement, or you can just call us the police of the Nora." He flashed her a small smile. "It's funny how large and powerful the Nora can be and yet have its own little setbacks here and there. Well, I think it's funny." He shrugged. "Anyway, we're also the prison guards, the weaponry shack, and the intelligence—we do our own detective work from time to time."

Sena frowned. "That's… That doesn't really make any sense."

"I know it doesn't. It's not exactly as montage as fruit salad, but those were the skills that my forefathers had, so those skills eventually were implemented in our professions within the clan."

"I see. What's your position?"

"I told you before at that one night," he said in a strained voice. "I'm the heir of the Corps."

"Oh."

The older boy narrowed his eyes at Sena's indifference. Not that the girl wasn't indifferent before…but this sort of indifference seemed as though it was played out purposefully. "Okay, I get it now," he sighed. "This is some sort of punishment, ain't it?"

"No!" she argued suddenly.

He fixated her a look.

"Well…okay, you're right." She shrugged, smiling sheepishly. "You know. Grudges."

"That doesn't seem fair. I wasn't the one who did this to you directly," he pointed out, frowning.

"I know… But it makes me feel better knowing that it was you who were the one who did it," Sena admitted, sinking into her arms while watching Jill and her colt again. "I mean, I don't normally do this, but then again this sort of predicament never happened to me before either."

"Ah."

The two watched Jill and her colt in silence. The chestnut colored horse nibbled on her baby's ear and mane until the colt managed to get on his four hooves. He neighed and trotted around the area, not minding the human company that watched him, or didn't notice their presence at all. That was then Sena asked her question.

"A-about my aunt affiliating with this Zhou guy…" She looked up at him, eyes imploring. "Is it true?"

Kid studied her face before setting back to the mother and her colt. "That's something that I can't tell you. It's not that I hold the information, but because I don't. I was informed."

"Oh." Sena turned downcast and buried her face in her arms. "I don't think that it's necessary to have Tetsuma-san follow me everywhere, though," she managed to mumble out.

"Actually, it is. We're making sure that you don't have any connections with your aunt for the rest of summer."

Sena made some whimper-like noises, so Kid assumed that she was disagreeing there.

"Listen, Sena-san—may I call ya that? Kobayakawa-san just seems like a mouthful." She didn't respond, so Kid went on. "Listen, all these things happenin' to ya—it's hard, I know. Being the supposedly civilian, and yet you carry attachments to the underworld. It ain't supposed to be that way; in fact, there was no one attested that there can such be a way. You either stay in the underworld or the upper."

"Hmm."

"I'm sorry, Sena-san, but that's how it is. By the rules of the higher ups, it was a given order that regulation was placed on you. Reiji-san already told you the delicate situation that the Nora and Zoro Clans were in, and in order to secure the treaty…this had to happen."

"Hn."

"Like I said, this is the way of the underworld, and as someone who is affiliated with it, you should have at least prepared for that—"

"That's just it, isn't it?" she interrupted. She raised her head, locking eyes with the older boy. "That I shouldn't fluctuate from the under or upper. Because looking at the crud I'm currently in now, that much should speak for itself, huh? And yet at the same time, I now have a mafia-related robot tailing me wherever I go due to the crime that my _aunt_ did."

Kid pressed his lips together. "What do you mean?"

"You keep switching from the mafia to my aunt to my choice whether I stay under or upper," she mumbled, looking away. "I'm not mafia material or anything. I just happened to be a bystander who got into this mess by a failed assassination or something. Don't recall. But by that, that was how I got to meet Reiji.

"Please understand, Kid-san, that I'm not deliberately putting myself into these situations. I know where I stand. The reason why I am…related to such affairs is because of my friendship with the Zoro Clan and my prior knowledge."

"How old where you when you knew?" Kid asked.

Sena shrugged. "Dunno. Six? Eight? As far as I remember, Aunty Mio was imprudent of revealing her underworld ties. She told me that when I was two, I was playing with her revolver that she had lying about in her house."

Kid expressed his disgruntlement. "That's what got you into this mess," he sighed, shaking his head.

"I know it did," she spoke quietly. "But to be honest with you? I think that, by some obscure meaning that's been hanging above our heads, there's something…that of a twist of fate, I suppose. Looking back, had it never happened, I wouldn't exactly be strong enough without Reiji. I would have never met people like Akaba Hayato or Musashi or even you."

"But then you wouldn't be handicapped either," he pointed out, despite being mentioned.

"That doesn't matter. It's the people around you who matter."

"Even me?" he said a bit light-heartedly.

"Sure, even if you were the root of my troubles."

"I told you—!"

"Just kidding!"

Kid sighed once more, but smiled nonetheless. "I swear, Sena-san, by good graces, you'll hear the reasons you've quenched for in the future, whether you'll hear it from my lips or another's. Till then, I must abide to the wishes of the higher ups." He grasped both of her hands. "If I may make one request?"

She stared at their locked hands, blinking. "Uh…okay."

"Please, do not take out your frustrations on Reiji-san. Whatever he did, it was for your sake."

* * *

That night, everyone from the Devil Bats and Team Cactus were having a big barbeque feast outside the barn. By the time Kid and Sena came out, the Cactus boys were leering at them.

"You sure stayed there for a while, Kid," teased one boy.

"Yeah. I'm sure you had a GOOOD time," laughed another.

"Now, sod off, all of ya," Kid snorted, waving them away with his hat. "We didn't do such a thing."

"That's right. You guys better behave!" admonished a cheerleader.

While the Cactus members were having their affable row, Sena left them alone to find her own team. Everyone seemed to be having a good time here, eating their fill and sharing their times together in such an amiable atmosphere. This reminded her of the times she used to spend with her childhood friends, but Sena didn't allow the thought to linger.

"Oi! Sena!"

"Sena! Over here!"

Not too far away, Sena took notice of Monta and Mamori. Lightly jogging over to them, she was met with a question. "Where were you?"

"I was in the barns with Kid-san," she answered.

Mamori's eyes took a sharp look. "You didn't do anything, did you?"

'Why does everyone think that?' Sena wondered tiredly. "Other than discussing? Nope."

"Oh, so the guy finally apologized to ya?" Monta said around a mouthful of beef.

Sena nodded. "And not only that, but he even explained to me why I had to have Tetsuma-san tagging along."

"Really?" He took a big swallow of his food. "What?"

"Sorry," she said with a grin, pressing a finger to her lips, "can't tell."

"Sena!"

* * *

The next morning…

"I'm a trainer, which means I make strong players." Doburoku became serious. "Do you kids want to be strong?"

"Yes!" Monta exclaimed.

"No," Sena droned.

Doburoku shot her a look before setting his eyes on Monta. "What's wrong with this girl?"

"She's perpetually lazy," Monta said with an air of I-know-everything. "Besides, Sena, you won't even be participating the training—Junko-san isn't even here."

"…I'm going back to bed."


	60. Amino Cyborgs Make Studies

During Sena's stay in Canada, all was well and dandy. Sure, she struggled with the language barrier and the slight paranoia of encountering any more French-speaking hobos, but she was content staying by her mother's side. That until one fateful day…

"I'm leaving you?"

"Oh, honey, it'll be a good experience for you! Don't worry about it." Planting a kiss on her daughter's head, Mihae then pushed Sena off towards her new teacher. "Please take good care of her, Almond-san."

"Please," he said, smiling charmingly, "call me Ebenezer."

It took a while for Sena to get used to the handsome African-Canadian man with an eye patch, overcoming her shy and withdrawn nature, but in the end the two developed a close relationship. The man was just too irresistible—not in that way, of course.

After spending a year and a half in Canada, Ebenezer spilled the news to Sena.

"…We're going to America?"

* * *

Watching the training the boys had to undergo made Sena really grateful for being handicapped.

Sure, being handicapped meant that she was incapable of sprinting full blast from hitmen or climbing up trees to hide away in case any underworld dweller came nearby, but being handicapped had its advantages too…like avoiding a suicidal running exercise.

The boys were garbed in ridiculous Native American costumes, obviously unbearable to put up with under the scorching sun considering the mountainous layers they had on. The exercise was that they were to run in a line, and the last on in the line had to run to the front in order to avoid having hot water poured on them by Doburoku who was riding Jill.

Currently, Sena was sitting back and observing the beaten boys while being cuddled by Jack, Jill's colt. Jack, Sena learned, was a very affectionate horse, even towards humans. But that didn't mean he was cute about it; there were times where Sena found Jack's nuzzlings to be rather exasperating to handle.

Anyway, Ishimaru (whoa, when did he get here?) and Monta were the only ones who seemed to be faring well, considering how they had the best body build for running. Although, Sena gotta hand it to Monta for being the best one out there, probably due to the fact that winner gets to have an abundance of bananas.

One thing was for sure: Doburoku was a TOUGH trainer.

The sun was beginning to set and the boys were exhausted (Monta got his bananas). Before retiring to the lodgings, Doburoku called out Ishimaru (he could see him?) and mentioned that he was competent in running.

"Ah, well," Ishimaru fumbled with his words, flustered. "Th-thank you, sir."

"Not a problem," the geezer said offhandedly before guzzling down his sake. "So tell me, boy, do you have what it takes to win?"

The boy fidgeted. "Well, gee, I sure hope so. It sure would be disappointing if I let everyone down."

"Dude, you're not gonna let anyone down!" Monta reassured, giving him a slap on the back. "You're ultra fast!"

Ishimaru gave him an appreciative smile.

"Hmph." Doburoku smirked and lightly tossed the sake bottle to the side. "How about you face me, kid? I want you to attest to that."

"But, sir, wouldn't that be bad for your, uh, health?"

His eyes glinted dangerously. "You calling me old, boy?"

"Um, no..."

"Then come right at me! Pretend you're on the field with the football, about to make a touchdown."

Sena handed him a football and gave him a brief overview of the correct position of holding it since he was never taught how to. Once done, Ishimaru wore his game-face (which was surprisingly cute to see) and charged right at the geezer.

"Go, sempai!" Sena and Monta cheered.

Unfortunately, it was seen that the geezer was about to make a grab for Ishimaru and drag him down. It didn't seem like the guy had a chance of making it past him…that until what Sena recognized as a big fat _accident_ occurred. Oh boy, it was a pretty ugly accident.

Ishimaru accidentally kneed Doburoku in the crotch.

"AAAHHH!"

Calculating the body proportions, Ishimaru was significantly taller than Doburoku, so for the geezer to try to bring the boy down was fatal. And even if he did play out his attempt, in which he did, Ishimaru would no doubt bring unintentional bodily harm to the man.

"HOLY FRICKIN' SHITOCKEY MUSHROOMS!" the geezer screamed, rolling on the ground in agony.

"I am so SORRY!" Ishimaru wailed.

* * *

Standing before the airport, which happened to be outside (what was wrong with Texas?), Sena found herself standing amongst the boys and across from Hiruma and Kurita. Hiruma drew a line on the dirt, marking a separation from the two founders and them.

'What is going on?'

"The fucking fatso and I are staying in America to train. Any one of you fucktards who want to join, then cross that line," Hiruma said.

"This is called the Death March," Doburoku stated gravely. "There haven't been any men tough enough to take it. Anyone who breaks down won't get a tear from me. It is going to hard. It is going to be rough. It is going to be excruciatingly difficult, but all worth it in the end."

'Why am I here?' Sena wondered, looking around.

"This Fall Tournament will be the greatest battle of all time. To get it, you'll have to take more than you can handle."

'That doesn't even make sense.' She squinted at an incoming sand tornado. 'Is that Tetsuma-san?'

"To those who'll risk coming with us, then tear up your plane tickets! You won't be coming to Japan any time soon."

'Way to make things theatrical.'

"Of course, I say this," Doburoku said calmly, "no one is forcing you to join. It's either you're in or you're out."

"I-i-it's okay if it's impossible for you," Kurita nervously putted, pointing at the airplane they were standing next to. "J-just board on the plane and have a fun vacation!"

'Who in the right mind will rip up his ticket?'

"Fucking shrimp, your participation is mandatory," Hiruma chirped, his cheeriness leaking all signs of his adulterated evilness.

"What!" Sena cried. "Who do you think you are? You can't make me—"

Hiruma held up his black book, waving it while smiling menacingly (evil). 'Oh yeah… He has info about Riku-san…'

"…Fine," she said, dragging her feet across the line. She shot him a watery glare, in which the blonde returned with a happy smile. It was so happy that it made her want to induce vomit because he was such a bastard. The bastard.

'I hate you, Hiruma.'

Sena sobbed a bit when she saw Hiruma tear up her plane ticket ever so sadistically. The bastard.

"…Is that girl okay?" Doburoku asked, eyeing the OTLing girl.

"Sena's just having a breakdown," Monta sighed, shaking his head while emitting a what-can-you-do air. "Anyway, I'll join—"

"WAIT!" Sena exclaimed, stumbling onto her feet. "Does this mean I have to do this suicidal training thing? Because let me tell you—"

"No, fucking shrimp," Hiruma said, cocking his gun, "you'll be the support."

She frowned. "Excuse me?"

"Every time the fucktards look at you, they'll be graced by you're loving support," he said snidely.

"I don't see how the bitch can be any support," snorted fish-lips.

"It's simple. She's Eyeshield 21."

"…You're kidding me, right?"

"Hiruma!" Sena snapped irritably. "Wasn't it supposed to be a se—"

The bleached haired boy thumped her head with his gun (ouch). "Shut up, fucking shrimp."

Kurita gasped loudly, louder than any of the boys who gasped (except for Monta and Jyuumonji, who already knew). "S-Sena-kun is E-Eyeshield?"

"Waitwaitwaitwaitwait—so _Kobayakawa_ is…is that Eyeshield? The dancing football player?" fish-lips choked out, thrusting his finger at her as if no one knew she was standing right there.

"No way…" manga boy said in disbelief.

"She's a GIRL, for crying out loud!" Kuroki paused. "Are girls even allowed to play?"

"Apparently," Hiruma said. "There's a girl playing for the Teikoku Alexanders."

"…Seriously?"

"HE-LLOO!" Monta called out, vigorously waving his arms. "I'm about to do something MAX cool!"

All eyes turned to him, silence fell.

"Well?" Hiruma snapped impatiently.

Monta hopped over the line.

"Oh, so the monkey decided to join," Doburoku said.

"I'M NOT A MONKEY!"

"Whatever. So since you crossed the line, give us a bit of an introduction."

"Ahem," Monta coughed into his fist before launching his elaborate profile. "Raimon Taro! Number 80! Position: receiver!" he announced militarily. "My blood type is B! My favorite food is banana! My favorite word is 'effort'! My favorite person is Ma—UGH, I mean… Never mind! My favorite sport is—!"

"Alright, that's enough," Doburoku interrupted, a bit taken back by the boy's enthusiasm.

Nevertheless, Monta continued. "My favorite sport is," he said, tearing up his ticket, "American football."

'And not baseball… Huh.'

Then…Yukimitsu crossed the line!

"M-my name is Yukimitsu Manabu," the balding boy said. "Number 16. Position: substitute cornerback."

'Oh yeah.' Remembering back now, Yukimitsu had taken Ishimaru's spot while Ishimaru took her spot when she was out of the game against the NASA Aliens. She was extremely exhausted back then, but during her absence Yukimitsu had performed somewhat impressively, despite his willowy physique and lack of speed. It was his determination that wowed everyone.

It took Sena a second to notice that both fish-lips and manga boy were staring at her long and hard.

'…'

"Is she _really_ Eyeshield?" Kuroki inquired dubiously.

"She kind of has some flab on her, and Eyeshield looks as though he has build," Togano speculated.

"I'll taze you again, Togano, I swear," Sena hissed, whipping out her shock-gun that seemingly came out of nowhere.

Togano involuntarily yelped, jumping back.

Doburoku wondered what crap he's gotten himself into.

Fish-lips growled and took one large step over the line. "Kuroki Koji! Number 51—"

"Dude, _I'm_ 51," Jyuumonji corrected.

"Fine! What number am I again?"

"52."

"Kuroki Koji! 52! Position: line!"He said this while glaring at Sena. "As if I'll let the bitch be better than me."

Sena sighed.

Togano copied his friend's move, but without looking at Sena (probably too frightened). "Togano Shozo. Number 53. Same position."

Jyuumonji wore a relaxed smile and crossed the line. "Jyuumonji Kazuki. Number 51. Same position."

"K-Komusubi Daikichi!" exploded a voice behind Kurita. Kurita, out of surprise, stumbled away to find what was there, and discovered that it was little Komusubi. "5-54! L-line!"

Kurita got all teary. "Everyone from the line…!"

"Kekekeke!" Hiruma cackled. "We got one more!"

"What? Who else?"

"We had someone else?"

"Who's there left?"

Finally, one person noticed Ishimaru. "Huh? When did he get here?"

'How could they forget that Ishimaru-sempai was here all along?' Sena thought, although she herself hadn't noticed the older boy's presence either.

"So?" Hiruma said. "What do you say, fucking shadowless?"

Everyone watched the boy fidget at the attention, and then he glanced at Sena. Sena guessed that he too was surprised that she was Eyeshield 21, a feeling that she could share too. Imagining that a short, not so athletically built girl playing on the field with them? Yeah, too farfetched to believe.

Bu then, after a sheer number of pressure placed on the guy from deciding what choice he has, he decided to go mainstream and crossed the line. "Ishimaru—"

"Alright, I see that we have everyone in for the Death March," Doburoku cut in.

"…"

Tetsuma came just in time.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kumabukuro, the afro man who does reports on high school football, yada yada, was making his way to Amino High to start on his interview. There, he met the representative, who happened to be a tall, broad-shouldered boy (he looks like a man) with neat combed hair and a shiny smile.

"Aha! Pleased to meet you, Kumabukuro-san!" boomed Munakata Atsushi, sticking out his hand. "Throughout your visit, I shall be your informant."

"A-ah, yes! Likewise, Munakata-kun, and thank you," replied Kumabukuro, accepting the hand while wondering how old this guy was.

The afro man followed the student up the stairs while listening to his speech. "The students here will graduate and go to either Tokyo or Amino Universities to expand their academic knowledge. However, in sports, we won't give up so easily." Munakata fisted his hand and became theatrical (typical). "To be accomplished in both academics and athletics, is the mantra of these multi-talented students! Everyone shall be more than just lawyers and doctors!"

"…You mean, like, politicians?" afro man tried.

"Ahahaha! What?"

"Um… Let me ask you: This is the first year of Amino High attempting American football, correct?"

"Yes! Last year was soccer, and the year before that was basketball," Munakata put in unnecessarily. They then came before a particular room. "Each year, we will clinch onto a new sport, and with the united strength of the school we can make our way towards the championships!"

Kumabukuro gasped in awe when he observed the room. Against the wall were stationed three beds with half-naked boys lying on them, and attached to them were suction-cupped cords that all linked up to a mainframe that had a student typing away vigorously. There were also other students marking studies at their own individual computers, scribbling on their clipboards, or checking a couple more muscular built boys (with muscles probably artificial).

"Take twenty grams of protein and five grams of glutamine everyday," said one student to a "test subject".

Kumabukuro eyed uneasily at the injection needles aligned at the table before him. "Uh…"

"We analyze the opponent's team formation," Munakata continued, his fingers dancing on a keyboard. "Considering how we're going to face Deimon in the Fall Tournament, we made heavy observations on the team's ace: Eyeshield 21." He showed him a video of Eyeshield avoiding a former opponent.

Coming down to the field, the afro man was shocked to see Eyeshield duplicates lingering about. "U-um, Munakata-kun, this is…?"

"These are colleagues with similar build of Eyeshield," the boy (?) answered. "They were taught to imitate Eyeshield's style on order for our players to become knowledgeable of how to overcome him in case they ever encounter him."

"Really?" afro man said.

Munakata seemed to hesitate on his next words because he said, "Well…"

An Eyeshield replica dashed in front of one of the football players. Kumabukuro instantly noticed that the duplicate was moving way too fast for the original (curious as to why Eyeshield never _ran_) and didn't have the familiar drag of the feet. The player easily tackled him down.

"Like I had mentioned before, we've observed Eyeshield heavily, knowing that Deimon relies on him quite much. However, we find his dancing technique to be…unpredictable."

Kumabukuro blinked. "What do you mean?"

"You see, Eyeshield isn't really dancing, like how most people perceive him to be doing. It is more so as…evasion. We discovered this a while back and tried to see if we could make any predictions as to what his next move may be, but they always turn out spontaneous. It's as though he merely wants to get out of the way through series of freestyle movements rather than perform the same basic movements."

"I do see your point. These copies of Eyeshield cannot seem to imitate his exact steps," Kumabukuro concurred.

"But we did happen to see one major advantage," the boy piped.

"Oh?"

He grinned widely. "Eyeshield's legs are the issue."

* * *

Before them was a long and wide street elongating from the distance.

Sena felt dread pour onto her.

"After this gallon, I'll be all out," Doburoku said, refilling his truck.

"And there's no money to buy tickets to fly back to Japan," Hiruma said, blowing a bubble.

"Wait, what happened to the prize money that we won from beach football?" Monta inquired.

"I used it to buy food," Hiruma said.

"…You used 100,000 yen all on food?" Sena choked out. "I'm pretty sure that food doesn't cost that much!"

"I also used the leftover to buy me a new gun."

"…You shouldn't overuse your stupidity privileges."

He whacked her on the head.

"Th-then how are we going to get home?" Ishimaru asked worriedly.

"We'll be walking back."

"HUH!" the three delinquents cried out.

"B-b-but that means…we'll be treading through waters?" Yukimitsu sputtered, noting that there was no land to cross through from America to Japan.

"By the time we reach to the west coast, we should have enough money to fly across the ocean," Hiruma said.

"Getting the money from west coast?" Mamori wondered. "Where are we going to get the money?"

"Las Vegas."

"…"

"Alright! Time to move out!" Doburoku exclaimed, punching the air. "We have forty days to cross 2000 kilometers from Texas to Nevada!"

'Yay.'


	61. Death March part 1

'This is just brutal,' Sena thought with dread, watching from the back of the whole fiasco. The linemen were pushing forward Doburoku's truck, which seemed to be inanely impossible, and the rest were exercising their endurance by running (and trying to save their hides from a bullet happy Hiruma).

Many wondered why Tetsuma was going to participate in the training even though he wasn't a Devil Bat, but nevertheless didn't mind. Considering how the guy was to be babysitting Sena and was a workaholic, of course Tetsuma would enjoy the Death March (a freakin' masochist is what he was).

She stayed by Ishimari while Doburoku was teaching him a new running strategy. Well, it was more like the geezer handing him a rock and telling him to kick it for the rest of the 2000 kilometers. He told him that it'll help him with his running, but Sena and Ishimaru shared a look of doubt.

"I'm sorry that Hiruma ordered you to carry me the rest of the way," Sena said. 'And it's pretty hard handling this umbrella Mamo-nee gave me while being piggybacked.'

She felt his shoulders jerk—a shrug. "Well, I can see the advantage in this. It might build up my running, although you are rather heavy… How much do you weigh?"

Sena smacked him on the back, but the older boy just laughed away.

"By the way, why do you think Doburoku-sensei gave me this rock to kick for?" he inquired after delivering a boot to the rock. "I know that he said this'll perfect my running, but I don't see how."

"Me neither, but I think we'll find out soon enough."

"Yeah… And I sure hope I won't lose the rock. Sensei said that if I do, I'll have to start this 2000 kilometer run all over."

Two hours later, Hiruma told Sena to climb on the truck to "support" the linemen. However, she didn't really think that it would be wise to try to do such, knowing that the only way to gain entrance was through the linemen, in which meant going through fish-lips and manga boy.

So instead, she leisurely walked beside them as slowly as them, seeing how trying to budge a bazillion pound vehicle was less than likely to be moved easily by hand. She supposed that her presence had motivated them a bit, especially Kuroki because his rage fueled him.

His rage came from seeing Sena.

"I'll show you, bitch, that I'll be a freakin' awesome lineman! Who gives a turd whether you're Eyeshield or not! Not me!" he ranted.

"Kuroki, shut up!" Jyuumonji pleaded.

Another hour later…

"Wow," Sena said, "you guys look horrible."

"SHUT UP!"

When the sun was setting, Sena walked back to the other boys with water bottles in her arms. Hiruma was sitting on his gun case, looking totally fine save for the perspiration (he was a monster, wasn't he?). Tetsuma was a freak of nature too, not even looking beat up. Monta, Yukimitsu, and Ishimaru, definitely humane, were panting and sweating buckets while lying dead tired on the ground.

"Oh man," Monta wheezed. "This training is going for forty days? This is crazy!"

"You should've backed out when you had the chance," Sena said, passing out bottles.

"But I didn't think that it'd be," he paused to breathe, "this tough!"

She raised a brow. "The man called it Death March. The name should indicate it just enough."

"Besides," Yukimitsu cut in, "the other teams _must_ be training just as hard."

"And on the other bright side," Hiruma added, his grin stretching, "the fucking shrimp might get some color on that pasty white skin of hers."

"Hey," she said, scowling, "I am not that pale."

"Uh, Sena, yeah you are," Monta contradicted.

"Did she turn pink?" Ishimaru commented.

"Aw! Sena's blushing!" Monta teased.

'Ugh.'

* * *

That night, everyone gathered onto the truck for a little meeting.

"Hyper recovery?"

"Right now, your muscles are sore, yeah? It's because the muscle fibers had been ripped to shreds. If you let them rest, the fibers will rejuvenate themselves and become stronger. That's the phenomenon of hyper recovery," Doburoku explained.

'I don't see how it's hyper.'

"So that was the plan behind all this training," Monta said.

"It only works if you rest for twenty-four hours."

"On the downside, if we rest like that within the forty days mark, we'll never make it to Las Vegas in time," Hiruma said.

"Then what do we do?" Monta wondered, speaking for the rest of the guys.

It was then that their training will be continued overnight.

Doburoku stated that "twice the pain, twice the hyper recovery". Sena almost felt bad for the boys. Note the word 'almost'. It was rather disgusting, though—climbing on a sweaty Ishimaru was stinky and sticky business that the girl wanted no part of. She was hoping that Mamori would have her say in this, but the older girl was actually happy about it, saying that she would finally get to see her younger sister being able to help motivate the players.

Ishimaru was having trouble of his own, not able to see well in the dark even with headlights. When he kicked the rock, he watched it soar right into the bushes. He stopped and gaped.

"This…this rock kicking thing is hard," he said.

"You just noticed?" snickered Hiruma as he passed by.

"Sempai, let me down," Sena said.

"Eh, okay."

Sliding down onto her feet, she pulled the older boy to the bushes. "If you don't find that rock soon, you'll have to start al over, remember?"

Registering the words, Ishimaru looked frantically through the bushes, alongside Sena's help.

Sena paused her work when she felt someone behind her. Instinctively, she felt for her shock-gun while slowly turning around, and then relaxed when she discovered that it was only Tetsuma.

"Assistance?" Tetsuma grunted.

'So the robot can really talk.' She nodded. "Looking for a rock the size of a baseball. It landed in the bushes."

Tetsuma nodded back and began his search.

Curious, Sena sidled next to him and asked, "Did Kid-san order you to do anything else besides watching over me?"

He nodded again. "To obey your orders, with exception of ceasing my given orders from Shien-sama."

"Shien?" she reiterated. "Oh yeah, that was his name. Why is he called Kid then?"

"He desired to be called as such."

"Then why don't you address him as Kid?"

"It is inappropriate for a servant to call him as such."

'…' Sena turned back to the bush. 'Well, I sure learned a lot today.'

* * *

"Well, it seems that you can't learn anything from me, like what Mamori-san said," Yukimitsu chuckled.

Sena blinked. "Y-you're not mad?"

"No, of course not. Just surprised. You sure are full of surprises, Sena-kun."

"Tell me about it," Jyuumonji said, giving her a smirk.

Her phone then suddenly beeped.

"Huh? You have a text from someone in America?" Monta asked curiously.

"Uh, no. Someone in Japan, according to this number code." Sena frowned. "Must be Aunty Mio's doing."

"M-M-Mio-san?"

"Yeah." She flipped open her phone and blinked in surprise after reading it. "It…it's from Panther."

"Panther? Panther from the NASA Aliens?" Yukimitsu said.

She nodded. "Dear lovely miss Sena," Sena read aloud while ignoring the snickering that went around her. "I miss you much so much. Love that I do to you. Miss that I do to you. Hope you here now and forever me with always. Way to any, how trip you have? Japan here fun too much, I enjoy many. I enjoy many and meet people such as Shin and team people in his. Mio aunt yours tell me many much about Japan. Miss that I do to you. Love Panther."

Silence fell.

"Wow," Monta finally said, "this Panther guy needs to overcome the language barrier and not use Google translation."


	62. Death March part 2

One night, a few woke up to the frantic yelling of Jyuumonji. "Oi! Oi! Anezaki, wake up!"

It was unfortunate, however, that Mamori was sleeping in the front seat instead of the back, but the scar-face didn't know that. He was more concerned about getting help and not moving Sena, who happened to be clinging onto him as though he was a lifeline.

"What's going on?" Kurita wondered blearily, rubbing his eyes.

"Mukyaaa… I was having a good dream," muttered Monta, but he got up nonetheless. "What is it?"

"Oi, Jyuumonji, what's wrong?" Togano blinked when he looked down. "Why's Kobayakawa hugging you?"

This captured Monta's attention, snapping him awake in an instant. He shifted closer to his friend and murmured, "Sena? Oi, sleepy secretary girl! What is it?" When he tried to budge the girl to get up, Jyuumonji stopped him.

"No, don't," he warned. "Sena's in pain."

His eyes widened. "What?"

"I woke up about ten minutes ago, finding her clinging onto me. She managed to tell me that her legs were hurting her and told me not to move her, otherwise she'll experience even more pain." The boy sighed. "Do you think you could get Anezaki? I think she'll know what to do."

"On it." Monta jumped off the truck and zipped his way to the front to fetch the older girl. While doing so, he managed to stir awake the rest.

Kurita, now fully clear of what was going on, cast a worried glance at the girl. "Oh no! I hope she'll be alright."

"Hn," Jyuumonji grunted, unconsciously stroking her back as she gave another muffled scream. It had taken him by surprise to find the small girl in close proximity when he woke up; he figured that she was just sleep-groping and was about to entangle himself from her strangely tight grasps, that until he listened to her sobbing.

"She really is crying," Togano said in what seemed to be astonishment.

"What about it?" he inquired his friend.

"Nothing, but it's just that…"

"Just what?"

"Just that…." He scratched his head, struggling to find what would be fitting to say. "I never would have imagined Kobayakawa to be crying. She's normally not that emotional, I guess." Manga boy shrugged. "Aside from her comments with Hiruma and her outbursts with Monta, she's pretty quiet and collected. Half the time I don't even notice that she's there, so I'm guessing that this is one of those rare moments that she'll gather all the attention to herself."

He took up a thoughtful minute. "I don't think so," Jyuumonji said. "I mean, when it was learned that she was Eyeshield, I'm sure that everyone had their attention on her, right?"

Togano shook his head. "But that's different. That was Hiruma's doing."

"What was Hiruma's doing?" Kuroki messily ran his fingers through his dark locks as he rose. "What the hell's going o—Jyuumonji, why the hell is that bitch hugging you?"

"Kuroki, don't call her that," Jyuumonji sighed tiredly.

"Why the hell no—"

"Ugh, what's going on?"

Eventually, everyone woke up. Kurita informed them of what was going on after they landed their eyes on the clinging, crying Sena. They began launching questions that could not be answered; even Hiruma seemed grouchy of the situation at hand. Soon, Monta returned with a fretful Mamori.

"Oh, I should have known that this would happen," Mamori cried softly, sidling next to Jyuumonji. "Tell me what happened."

After debriefing her, Jyuumonji asked, "Is she going to be alright?"

She bit her lip. "This hadn't happened to her in years," Mamori said, wringing her fingers in a nervous manner, "at least that's what her mother and aunt had told me. In truth, I don't know. I don't know what to do. Sena's mother told me that when she learned that Sena had been dealing with her muscle pains nearly every night as a child, she was so horrified that she rushed her into the hospital to get her checked out. It was supposedly years before she would experience pains again, but…"

"Mamori-san," Monta cut in gently, "Sena told me that she was hit by a car when she was ten. Sena is fifteen; it _has_ been years."

The girl just sniffled, looking rather terrified.

"Would tying cold packs ease the pain?" Doburoku offered quietly.

"I don't know. Maybe. We could try." Mamori breathed in and exhaled. "Sena. Sena, can you hear me? I'm going to have to lift your legs, so please bear with me, okay?" She hovered her long fingers over one of Sena's calves before wrapping them around her ankle. "Okay, here I go…"

Sena screamed.

Mamori gasped. "Oh! I am so sorry, Sena!"

"I think she can pass for lineman," Jyuumonji wheezed under Sena's grip.

"Excuse me," Yukimitsu said through the throng. "If I may…?"

Mamori moved away for the boy.

The balding boy made his observation of Sena's legs. "This doesn't seem good," he muttered.

"What?" Mamori demanded desperately. "What isn't good?"

"Look at her calves. The muscles are bulging, developing strain. I think all she requires is relaxation of the strain, but, well, it might seem to hurt her too much to do so."

"Is she tightening the strain to lessen the pain?" Jyuumonji asked incredulously.

"I believe so. The pain isn't decreased significantly, however, by the looks of it," Yukimitsu informed. "The strain would just lengthen the pain. I think applied pressure would help soothe down the straining…"

Mamori threaded her fingers through her hair. "How—how do we do that?"

"Hmm. Okay, it would be partial if we extract Sena-kun from Jyuumonji-kun. Jyuumonji-kun, you think you can pry off her arms?"

"You sure that's a wise idea?" Jyuumonji asked, furrowing his brows.

Yukimitsu gave a firm nod. "We need to get her to sit on her calves to help cut off circulation, this way it'll cause numbing."

The younger boy looked dubious, but obeyed nonetheless. "Okay, you're the genius around here." He worked his way peeling Sena's tight embrace as gently as he could manage.

"Sempai, anything we could do to help?" Monta asked, eyes brimming with determination.

"Not unless you have a strong grip."

"I'm MAX strong!"

"Alright. Come to Sena's left since you're the closest. Kuroki-kun, can you come to Sena's right?"

"Eh? Why do I have to go there?" fish-lips argued.

"Please, Kuroki-kun," Yukimitsu sighed. "For Sena's sake. You're the closest to her right, anyway."

Fish-lips nearly opted to decline, but huffed and did as told. "I have a bad feeling about this," he grumbled.

"Ow. Ow. Ow," Jyuumonji hissed. "She's going to cut of the circulation in _my_ _hands_ if we don't hurry."

The balding boy swiftly turned to Doburoku. "Sensei, please retrieve the cold packs."

The geezer nodded and made his way off the truck. "Oi, Kurita, I might need your help."

"Hai, Doburoku-sensei!"

Now that those two were gone, Yukimitsu launched another order. "Monta-kun, Kuroki-kun, grab Sena's hands. Jyuumonji-kun, set Sena upright by holding her shoulders; we don't need her falling. Mamori-san, help me pull her up."

When Yukimitsu and Mamori carefully extracted Sena from Jyuumonji, Sena's face was revealed. It had surprised most that Sena would look so vulnerable, especially with thick tears cascading down her ruddy cheeks. Now that Sena was off Jyuumonji, it could be seen that Jyuumonji's shirt was quite damp from he girl's tears and perspiration that poured onto him.

"Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow," Kuroki chanted. Apparently, he was not expecting Sena's grip to be painful.

"…I think Sena's going to squeeze my fingers off," Monta said.

With Mamori and Yukimitsu both occupied with Sena's front and waist, Yukimitsu called out for Togano and Ishimaru. "Togano-kun, hold Sena's knees—they're wobbling. Ishimaru-san, I need you to straighten her legs: hold her ankles and keep them together."

Once Sena was balanced, Mamori hurried to get down. "I'll go fetch tissues for Sena; I have some in my bag."

By the time Kurita and Doburoku returned with the cold packs, Yukimitsu ordered Tetsuma to grab two from the crate. He then had the packs to be placed on top of the calves before having Sena sit on them. The sudden coldness caused the girl to whimper.

"Holy hell!" Kuroki cried. "My fingers are turning blue! Togano, switch with me!"

Togano turned pale, backing away. "No way, man!"

"U-umph!" Komusubi thumped himself on the chest. Fish-lips may have no idea what the little guy said, but he gladly handed the hand to him and massaged the blood flow back to his fingers.

Sena, in pure agony, released another wail before thumping her head on Jyuumonji's shoulder.

"…I can't feel my hand anymore," Monta sniffled.

"Uh, I can trade with you, if you want, Monta-kun," Ishimaru offered.

"SURE!"

"How is she?" Kurita asked.

"Pain. She's in a lot of pain," Kuroki stated dryly. "The results can be explained by the bluing of my fingers."

"Heheh," Jyuumonji snickered, grinning. "Sucker."

"Hey, I wouldn't be talking, Mr. Sopping Wet!"

"I'm back," Mamori panted, clumsily climbing back on the truck. "I've got water in case she got thirsty."

"Noting the amount of tears she shed, I'll be shocked that she won't." Scar-face frowned. "She's crying again… But it's a different kind of crying."

"How can you tell?" Ishimaru asked. "I can barely hear her."

"She's cryin' real quietly. She's a lot less tense from before."

"Oh, pour Sena." Mamori stroke her back motherly. "Is it alright I take things from here? I need to clean her face."

"Sure, go ahead."

While the manager busied herself swiping away the gleaming sweat sheet pasted on Sena's forehead, Yukimitsu allowed himself to relax against the walls of the pickup. After all the frenzy going on (though a mild one), he deserved to be idle for this one moment. He glanced over at Sena, who finally quieted in Mamori's arms.

He nearly jumped when he heard Hiruma settle next to him. "You did a good job, fucking baldy. Since when you become such a great doc?"

Yukimitsu gave a tired smile. "I watched a documentation based on human anatomy, focusing on the leg muscles. The rest, I made up the procedures solely based on my guessing."

"Heh. You should be a physical therapist."

"Hiruma-san," Yukimitsu ventured after a moment's pause. "After being that Sena-kun's Eyeshield all this time, I've been wondering _how_. Is she not handicapped in actuality?"

"No, the fucking shrimp's handicapped. She's been hit by a car when she was ten and it fucked up her legs," he responded torpidly. "She's been through a bit of difficulty, however, due to her aunt's profession. The shrimp's developed a knack of avoiding attacks, with the advantage of accepting vibrations through her feet."

"And how do you know this?"

Hiruma smirked. "I have my ways."

"Erm, right." Yukimitsu rubbed his hands in nervous anticipation. "Then, when we get back, what will you do with Sena-kun?"

"It's simple: the fucking shrimp won't be playing against the Amino Cyborgs."

* * *

When Sena woke up, she felt as though she had been hit by a tidal wave. Well, maybe not, considering how she has never been slapped by a giant wet palm, but the vision could adapt to be the equal sensation that she was currently occupied with.

With a groan, she forced her eyes to open, only to see faces crowding above hers. "Ah!" she yelped and impulsively thrust her fist forward, resulting in a sore knuckle and an "Ouch!"

"Whoa there, Sena!"

"Sena-kun, calm down!"

"Eh?" She blinked rapidly and took up a second to register her surroundings. "What's going on?"

The boys around her gave her a look. "Don't you remember?" Monta asked.

"Geez," Togano whined, caressing his bruised jaw, "that hurt!"

"You have the worst luck, dude," Jyuumonji snorted, slapping the guy on the back.

"Sorry, Togano." Turning back to Monta, she then said, "Remember what?"

"Th-that last night, when…" Monta trailed off. He looked at the other boys, and in silent agreement , they decided not to bother.

Sena frowned. "What is it, you guys? C'mon, tell me!"


	63. Death March part 3

When Sena was a student under Ebenezer, she was rather taken by the idea of going to America.

"But…why?" she inquired her teacher.

"Oh, you know," he said offhandedly, waving his hand in a dismissive manner, "just because."

"Because why?"

"Because…because."

"Ebenezer-sensei, you didn't even answer my question."

"Did I?"

"Nope."

"Oh." He scratched his head, frowning. "Well, let's say that I have some business to take care of."

And they left it at that.

* * *

Ever since morning, they wouldn't tell her a thing.

Sena knew that something happened centering her, but just _what_? She mused that she could've done something in her sleep, like perhaps sleepwalking or sleep-groping…

'No, that can't be it,' she decided. 'Otherwise, Mamo-nee wouldn't be this fretful.'

And ever since then, her older sister figure had been keeping her under a close and cautious watch, as if it would be any time soon that Sena would keel over and suffer from cardiac arrest. It was a dry thought that came across her mind, but maybe something like that DID happen last night.

'Not only her, but the others as well.'

It was strange suddenly gaining the attention of her peers, as if she had a big neon sign displayed above her head. And it quite unnerved her having their eyes trail after her every movement. It was to her luck that Hiruma ushered the boys to training.

'This is so strange.' She sighed aloud. 'Oh, whatever.'

Then she winced.

'Ow! My legs feel funny…'

* * *

"Okay, stop right there."

Sena spoke just before Ishimaru was about to run towards the rock that he just kicked. He looked over his shoulder to give Sena a curious look. "What is it, Sena-kun?"

She smiled. "I think I found out the meaning to this rock-kicking thing."

His eyes glittered in what seemed definitely like hope.

'It's no brainer why,' Sena thought wryly. Being stuck outside under the heat while kicking a rock meanderingly would send you questioning of what was your purpose doing something so pointless. Well, it actually had meaning, and, like Sena said, she discovered it, and it just took her three days to figure it out!

"So?" he pressed on eagerly.

'He's a bit more energetic than before.' She shifted the umbrella hook in her hands. "You see, whenever you approach to kick the rock, you have to pause amidst of your running. Slowing down would mean that your opponents could make an easy tackle on you, and that happened before, right?"

He nodded. "So what do I have to do?"

"Don't slow down when hitting the brakes."

"Eh? But doesn't that seem to be rather…impossible?"

Sena shrugged. "You'll never know unless you try," she told him. "Just try not to fall—you'll end up dragging me down with you."

Ishimaru made a couple attempts, some where he nearly toppled over. Ending on the seventh try, Ishimaru let Sena down and stretched out his back, a tad breathless.

"Kicking this rock is a lot like making a cut on the field," Ishimaru realized. "When I try to get past someone, my legs kinda skitter when I try to make a turn and I slow down, so I always get tackled then, like you said."

"If that's the case, all you need to do is use all your strength to sprint at the last second, shorten your steps, and then blast off to the direction you want to go." Sena demonstrated in slow motion, elaborating again for the older boy to comprehend. "Do you get it?"

"I think so." He knelt down and hoisted Sena on his back. "Here I go." First he jogged lightly, and then going at top speed, he was nearing closer and closer to the rock, and with one final step that fell short, he managed to kick the rock and continue running without slowing down at all.

"Ah! You did it!" Sena cheered.

"I did it! I did it! I—"

Ishimaru tumbled forward.

He would've face-planted onto the cement if it weren't for Tetsuma holding him up.

Ishimaru gasped. "WAH! Wh-when did he get here?" he cried out, pointing at the unexpected presence of the boy.

She sighed. "Tetsuma-san is always around when I'm around. He's my babysitter, remember?"

* * *

It must have been a lie when Hiruma said that he spent all their cash winnings on a gun and food because by the time they reached to the city of San Antonio, they were crashing at a motel. Sena couldn't be even more relieved to finally take a shower and wash away all the grim that stuck onto her prior her days staying at the back of a truck.

Mamori finally stopped fluttering around her, keeping her worried hands to herself. And much to Sena's relief, the boys stopped paying mind to her. It was as if she finally regained her own space back, even though all they did was stare at her in a vaguely concerned manner. Heck, even Hiruma would glance at her way from time to time.

'Oh well,' she thought, tussling her hair with a towel, 'I'll worry about that later.'

"Hiruma-kun," Kurita said, "should we practice our plays now?"

"Hn," Hiruma agreed. "Gather around, fuckards, and listen up! We may have gotten a good start so far, but if we enter the Fall Tournament without learning any tricks up our sleeves, we'll be doomed, so here are the things that better be burned into your memory."

He cracked open a notebook that had "PLAYBOOK" written on the cover along with the Devil Bat mascot drawn on. The contents that were spilled out happened to be cards, and the cards were what startled Sena.

"Pokemon cards!" she squealed, quickly grabbing a handful. "Oh! This one's Meowth! And this one's Totodile!"

"Pokemon cards?" sputtered fish-lips.

"Why do you have Pokemon cards, Hiruma-kun?" Mamori asked.

"Well, one day, I was going back to memory lane and recalled the fucking shrimp commenting our opponents' attacks' names to be that of Pokemon," explained Hiruma, his eyes glinting mischievously, "and I then decided that the shrimp was onto something."

"But…Pokemon?"

"These cards happen to have specific tactics enlisted on them," Yukimitsu commented, skimming a card that Sena held. "Like this Meowth card; it has attacks like Fury Swipe."

"It says here that those who are on the offensive field get to learn this one," Sena read off.

"This Squirtle card says that it can use Skull Bash. This sounds like a lineman's specialty," Yukimitsu mused.

"I feel as though I'm in an Otaku Convention," Jyuumonji deadpanned.

"That doesn't matter!" Monta said. "These cards have so many cool attacks! Like this Aipom, for instance!" He shoved a card in his face, showing a cheeky purple money with a hand-like appendage as a tail. "It's so cool!"

'And now all he needs is a Mankey and a Chimchar, and he'll have his monkey collection.'

"Like Hiruma said, learn those and you'll do alright," Doburoku said. "By the way, do you even have a tight-end?"

"Tight-end?" Monta wondered aloud.

"A tight-end is a player who can block and receive passes. They can conform whatever tactical role they are needed," Mamori elaborated.

'Leave it to Mamo-nee to know everything.'

"A tight-end can allow many variations of the same play! He can be used to fool any player easily," the hoary man boasted. "And it was my position back in the day, too!" He stood up on the bed and thumped his chest. "Whether it's blocking or passing, a tight-end can do anything!"

"Then show us the guys you said you were training for us," Hiruma demanded, pulling out his gun. He scoffed when Doburoku scurried behind the curtains. "From what I've seen, that Too Tattoo leader proved to be the only candidate out there."

"E-eh? You mean Simon? But his real strength lies in beach football."

'Simon?' An image of a burly young man with dark skin and tattoos running across his body came across Sena's mind. 'Geez, how can that guy expect me to carry out his request when meeting up with Ebenezer-sensei isn't as simple as that?'

Simon requested that Ebenezer, his older brother, to come home.


	64. Sakuraba's Bad Day Interlude

"Happy birthday, Sakuraba!" they chorused.

"It's not my birthday!" Sakuraba cried, looking quite flustered. Apparently, a couple other people thought that today had been his birthday too, so he had trouble keeping his head on his shoulders.

"…It's not?"

"No! It's on the twelfth of March!"

"What? But the twelfth passed, like…" Otawara stretched the silence as a blank expression overtook his face.

"Coughamonthagocough," coughed Keisuke.

The older boy shot him a mildly concerned look. "You okay there?" he asked shoving his finger up his nose.

"…"

"A-anyway, it's not my birthday," Sakuraba insisted. "In fact, we already celebrated it!"

"Eh? But someone told us that it was your adoption day!" protested Hikaru. The tight-end frowned. "Isn't it?"

"…My what day?"

"Your adoption day! You should know it. I mean, I'm adopted too and yet my parents like to celebrate it. It's like having two birthdays in one year."

"Twice the fun," whistled Shoichi. The runningback grinned at him. "So does that mean you're twice as spoiled?"

"Oi, don't pick on me just because I happen to live with rich folk."

Sakuraba surveyed them a strained look. "But…I'm not adopted."

The Ojo Knights exchanged glances before looking back at the receiver. "What do you mean you're not adopted?"

"I mean that I still live with my biological parents. I am not and was never adopted in my entire life."

"Dude, I think poor Sakuraba's in denial," whispered one guy to another not so quietly.

"I really am not adopted!" Sakuraba said, fighting the urge to throw his arms in the air. Good grief, when people thought that today had been his birthday, did they think that he was adopted as well?

Hikaru leveled him with a disapproving glare. "Dude, being adopted ain't something to be ashamed of, for goodness sakes. So what if you happen to be living with people who aren't related to you biologically? They're still your family."

"But—"

"Yeah, Sakuraba," piped up Otawara. "Family's family no matter what."

"I know, but—"

"That's right, man. Don't be so bigoted," joined Atsuo. "What're we talking about?"

"About Sakuraba's denial being adopted."

"Whoa! Sakuraba's adopted? Why don't you guys tell me these things?"

"It's because it isn't true!" Sakuraba wailed, burying his face in his hands.

"There he goes again," they sighed.

* * *

Wakana shot Sakuraba a deadly glare.

"I. Hate. You," she seethed.

Sakuraba gulped.

Sakuraba liked Wakana, really—not that kind of liking! He liked her because she was quiet, calm, and _sane_ (unlike the rowdy bunch that he had the misfortune to be stuck with). And she didn't scream out her love for him with large throbbing pink hearts plastered on her eyes and flowers miraculously blooming in the background. To top it all off, she brought the best bento boxes whenever they had games. Heck, those boxes could even cheer him up whenever he's down in the dumps for being such a failure.

However, when stuck in a time like this, he heavily considered registering that VIP hospital entrance card the nurses (who were swooning at the sight of him) offered him. The football manager was sending black waves of odium towards his way, and it tasted like cancer.

He had high suspicion that she was PMSing.

"Wh-what did I do?" he stuttered.

"What did you do? _What_ did you do? _What did you do_?"

"Um…"

"Thanks to you, I have to go working at my parents' grocery store!" she shrieked, throwing her arms in the air. "It's basically the main reason why I signed up to be the freakin' manager of this club!"

The receiver felt stares pinning on him as the girl before him continued her tirade. He wouldn't blame them if they gaped so openly at this. Sweet, caring, and timid Wakana had gone to angry, scary, and PMSing Wakana. From the corner of his eye, he even noticed Shin backing away slowly.

"And it's bad enough I have to manage the American football club—I hardly have time on my hands, and do you want to know how bad my grades are getting? Do ya? DO YA?" she exploded, prodding his chest with her finger so hard that he thought it'll leave a dent.

"Well—"

"Well, I'll tell you! They're extremely BAD! It's so bad that I think I'll get a discount from Yale University for being brilliantly _stupid_. Now not only I'm manager, but to work in a grocery store? Are you _trying_ to kill me?"

"Wakana, please, listen to me!" Sakuraba cried, grabbing her pointy finger. "Just—just explain to me how I managed to get your parents to make you work in the grocery store, okay?"

Wakana narrowed her eyes into slits. "Oh, it's very simple, Sakuraba-kun. You just _had_ to walk into the market last week, didn't you? Oh, of course you couldn't just go to the store right across the street. You just had to waltz right into the Wakana Market, even when you knew that my parents ran the store."

He blinked. "Erm…"

"Don't you realize what you've done?"

"I think we've covered that already—"

"Because of you and your freakin' popularity, customer numbers rocketed sky-high!"

"I-isn't that a good thing?"

"_Of course it's not a good thing_!" she screamed.

Sakuraba recoiled. "Okay," he squeaked.

"I have to go in the store, which will be filled with raging fangirls, serve as a restock, which fangirls will see me, get no pay, which the fangirls will taunt at my face about, and go home miserable with my horrid parents who won't even spill an ounce of pity for me!"

"…Um."

"And do you know why I'm dreading about this?" she hissed, giving him a glower that a puppy would wet itself from. Good thing that Sakuraba's not a puppy.

"I think we covered this too—"

"Because of your stupid fangirls! Almost everyday I get death threats from them, thinking that I'm being the Ojo White Knights' manager just so I could get closer to you, in which I could care less for, and I even struggle convincing my own friends that I'm NOT interested in you!"

"Um, Wakana-kun," Takami tried to cut in, but was silenced with her glare.

"Put a sock in it, Takami," she growled menacingly.

Takami zipped up.

And so the rest of the day, poor Sakuraba was being bagged on by an enraged Wakana. His devout fangirls, who were witnessing the whole thing, moronically misinterpreted it to be that of a lovers' quarrel. It was that the next day, a club about taking out Wakana Koharu was formed.

* * *

"…Oops."

Sakuraba sighed. "It's okay, Sena-kun."

She raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yes, really."

She shrugged. "Okay then."

And she walked away.

"H-hey, aren't you going to fervently argue that it's not okay and grab some napkins for me?"

"Why? You just said that it was okay, so it's okay."

He frowned. "What kind of logic is that?"

"Look, if you wanted me to help you clean up the ice cream that I dropped on you, then just say so," she sighed.

The boy didn't really think about it that way.

"C'mon, let's go to that restaurant and see if we could get some napkins."

He smiled. "Thanks, Sena-kun."

"Well, it was my fault, after all."

Just then, Shin crashed into Sakuraba, sending the boy flying straight into a bush. Shin pulled down his hood and bellowed, "I challenge you to a race, Sena-kun."

"I'm handicapped, you idiot!"

Today has not been a good day for Sakuraba Haruto.


	65. Death March part 4

"Ishimaru-sempai."

"Y-yes, Sena-kun?"

"Why are we in a motorcycle convention and surrounded by thug-like Americans?"

"A-ah, w-well, you see… F-funny thing about that…"

"Yes?"

"Um, uh, I lost the rock and b-because I didn't want to start 2000 kilometers all over again, I went to search for it…"

"And how did we end up here?"

"…I don't know."

Sena sighed. If only she hadn't fallen asleep while riding on Ishimaru, but she was pretty bored of the whole thing and had nothing better to do, so she decided to take a nap. Well, it seemed that Ishimaru was having quite a rough time finding a blasted rock because he even lost her umbrella.

She examined the area and decided the only thing that they could do was lay low and stay calm and think of a plan to get the heck out of this place—

"Blah blah blah blah blah?"

'Ah crud.'

A large man with a paunch belly yet muscled arms approached them. Ishimaru and Sena both stiffened.

"I-I don't suppose you know English?" Sena whispered.

"Um, sort of." Ishimaru cleared his throat while unconsciously tightening his hold on Sena. "Blah blah bl-blah…eto…blah blah…"

The man quirked a brow. "Blah blah blah?"

"…B-blah?"

Sena mentally slapped her face. 'This isn't getting us anywhere.'

It was to their luck that there was a woman who could speak in Japanese (somewhat).

"Some time ago, there was a girl who hitchhiked with us. We dropped her off at San Antonio Stadium. She said that she was looking for a Japanese boy," the woman said in a rough accent. "Is she looking for you?"

'How would we know that? There's probably a bazillion girls looking for a Japanese boy, lady.'

"Y-yes!" Ishimaru said.

'…'

It was concluded that Ishimaru thought that it had been Mamori who was looking for them, though Sena severely doubted it. First off, Mamori had a tendency to act all motherly towards her childhood friends, so they came to her mind first, so of course she wouldn't mention of a Japanese boy but a Japanese _girl_.

Whoa, that sounded selfish.

But it was true.

Ten minutes later found Sena and Ishimaru grabbing onto their own thug for dear life while they steered the motorcycles. They didn't even have extra helmets to offer to them, so Sena was stuck having the wind bitch-slap her face for the time being.

The experience was not lovely at all.

Anyway, they finally stopped, parking at a distinctively stadium perimeter. There was a long stairway that had a girl pacing back and forth on the top. A man was yelling something to her, in which the girl responded by rollerblading her way down the stair rails.

The girl, a petite and short-haired thing, landed before them gracefully, which impressed Sena because she had rollerblades on. She chirped something in English and looked expectantly around.

"Blah blah blah blah?" the woman said, pointing at Ishimaru.

"Eh?" The girl blinked. "Blah blah blah?" she asked, gesticulating wildly.

"Blah blah blah?"

"Blah blah."

"Blah?"

"Blah blah blah blah."

Getting a tad impatient, Sena cleared her throat obnoxiously and waved her arms to gain attention. "Sorry, but just what is going on here?"

"This lil' girl said that your friend here isn't the boy she wanted to look for," the woman said.

"Yeah," the girl agreed. "Who're you?"

'I think it's common courtesy to say your name first.' Sena forced a smile. "I'm Kobayakawa Sena and this is Ishimaru Tetsuo. Nice to meet you."

The girl, fooled by Sena's fakeness, responded with equal cheer (except hers was a lot more genuine). "Likewise! I'm Taki Suzuna, but just call me Suzuna, please."

Once they were all happy and acquainted, Sena cursed Hiruma to the high heavens as to where the hell they were (she wanted to go home) and suspected that Ishimaru going astray was all that demon's doing. She should've known that something was fishy when he told her to get a piggyback ride from Ishimaru.

Unbeknownst to her, everyone around her was backing away while watching the girl alter a variety of facial expressions while twitching violently. It was kind of scary.

"Is she alright?" the woman asked Ishimaru warily.

"Well," he said slowly, "whenever she gets stressed, she behaves…spontaneous. I think the heat is getting to her."

"My brother acts that way sometimes whenever he gets dehydrated," Suzuna shared her condolences.

* * *

"So you two got separated from your friends?"

"That's right," Ishimaru said. "We're both not very good at English, and with no translator around…"

"Not even I am good at English too," Suzuna sighed. "I had to make broad gestures in order to get my point across, or at least I think I did."

Sena frowned. "Then…what are we going to do?"

Suzuna fell silent, a thoughtful expression on her face. "Hmm…oh, I know! Follow me." The girl led them inside the stadium lobby, them directing to where the assembly hall was. "You can use the payphones here to call your friends."

Sena and Ishimaru glanced around warily. If being surrounded by thug-like Americans with motorcycles propped under their arms was unnerving, then being here with gigantic brawny men emitting waves of verve and belligerence proved to be even more frightening.

"A-ano… What's going on here?" Sena inquired reticently, trying not to tremble. Much.

"There's a tryout for the San Antonio Armadillos," Suzuna replied. "My stupid brother said that he wanted to be a pro American football player. There might be a chance that he could be here."

'That's being one in a million,' Sena snorted inwardly. 'How on earth could she find her bro—'

"SUZUNA!"

The trio swiveled around, finding themselves facing a guy their age donning clean-cut clothes and a stupid-looking smile. He delivered an impressively high kick in the air before positioning it to cross his other leg. He winked and said, "What are you doing here, my little sister? Did you come to give me your blessing before I enter the tryouts?"

'If I'm not mistaken, this must be the stupid brother that Suzuna was—'

Sena didn't get to finish her thought (again) as Suzuna viciously pounced on her brother and stomped on him many times despite wearing rollerblades. "You didn't stay in touch! Do you have any idea how worried Mom is?" she fumed. "You even had the gall to steal money from the house!"

"WAAAH! I'm sorry!"

* * *

The doors were slammed open, releasing a flood of burly men going "BLAH BLAH!" like the primitive apes they were. Before Sena had the time to scurry away, she was swept away by the sea of muscle and being taken away off to who knows where.

"Um, Suzuna-san," Ishimaru said.

"Don't address me with an honorific," she snapped, then softened to a "What is it?"

"Have you seen Sena-kun anywhere?"

"…No. And my brother seemed to vanish as well."

Back with Sena, she was currently suppressing the impulse to whip out her shock-gun and taze everyone within her peripheral space—the space was so clogged up with these men that Sena had a hard time not breathing in someone else's stink.

'Okay, okay. Somehow I winded up taking the enrollment test,' she thought to herself. 'And I'm guessing that the clothes I'm wearing disguise my feminine attributes,' she sullenly glanced down at the baggy jumpsuit she had thrown on, '…and there's that language barrier.' Hopes of being seek and pulled out of this testing came crashing down. It wasn't that she could _run_ away from it either.

Suddenly, someone from behind propelled her forward, but her feet landed on top of each other, making her trip and land onto the bench press. She heard low rumbles of laughter coming from the line that she had been standing in.

'What's this?' She looked up and saw dumbbells stacked in racks. 'Ah man! I can't even lift 45 kilos!'

It resulted with Sena lifting 30 kilos. And her being the laughingstock.

The next test was the 40 yards dash. A dreading notion hung above her head while she watched Suzuna's brother mark his run. 5.1 was the time he received, and around her Sena could hear voices of approval. Apparently, this had boosted the brother's ego, in which caused him to boast, "I'm someone who can do anything! Me! Nothing will get in my way!"

When it was Sena's turn, she was timed with 19.4.

'What the heck am I doing?' she wondered dryly as she slipped on the football equipment that was given to the participants. She dressed herself mechanically; the process was stuck in her head after all those times of disguising herself as Eyeshield.

"Sena-kun!" Ishimaru called after her from the sidelines.

"What are you doing?" Suzuna hollered beside him, waving a coin. "There's a payphone!"

'My saviors!'

She would've skipped if it weren't for the fact that she wasn't able to.

"Mou, what are you doing joining this enrollment?" Suzuna chided. "You would've gotten creamed out there!"

"Well, I can't say that it was my fault when a sea of muscle swept me away," Sena sighed, swallowing the urge to whine. "Hey, sempai, do you know Hiruma's number?"

Ishimaru shook his head. "No. He, uh, never gave it to me."

"Well, I highly doubt that my phone can get reception here." She fished out her phone from her bra, ignoring the strange looks that she was getting. She scrolled down her contacts. "Okay, got his number."

After dialing Hiruma's number on the payphone, she pulled the phone away from her ear, knowing the inevitable.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, YOU FUCKING SHRIIIMP!"

She placed the phone back on her ear. "How'd you know it was me?"

"Che. You're the one who has my number, idiot."

After gaining directions from the quarterback (and a couple of insults), Sena placed the phone back and turned to Suzuna to thank her. Suzuna smiled and nodded. "You better get out of that uniform," she advised. "Otherwise, those officials might drag you back to the field."

"True," Sena agreed. "But it certainly would look bad if one of the teams were missing one player, especially for your brother who happened to be sorted in my team." She turned to Ishimaru with a grin and shoved the helmet into his arms. "SO that's why sempai should take my place!"

"M-me!" he sputtered incredulously.

"That's right."

"Wait, weren't you going to meet up with this friend of yours?" Suzuna inquired confusedly.

'Hiruma, a friend?' Sena shook her head. "No, not yet, but just think about it. Your brother probably trains on a regular basis in order to be strong, at least from what you told us before. And he's flown all the way to America to see how much improvement he has invested."

"Yeah, but what does this have to do with—"

"Just listen. If his team doesn't have another player, then they just might have to forfeit; I think that it'd be fair for him to give this a shot, and I think that sempai should see how training had done to him."

The other girl frowned, but didn't argue against it.

"I don't know about this, Sena-kun," Ishimaru said, looking at the helmet with reluctance.

"Just trust me on this."

Ishimaru had nothing more to say when Sena flung the jersey at his face.

* * *

"Are you sure that this is a good idea?" Suzuna asked, skepticism lacing her tone. "I mean, I know my brother pretty well, and I got to say that he'll do pretty badly on this test."

"Maybe," Sena said. "But did you know that he could lift over 90 kilos? Or the fact that he was one second away from breaking the Olympic world record in running the 40 yards dash?"

The bewildered expression on her face told Sena otherwise.

"Now, don't get me wrong and think that your brother might actually do well in this test. You were right, he might not do that well," Sena continued. "These other players are men with loads of experience compared to your brother. However, he has potential."

"What makes you say that?"

"I took the enrollment test, remember?"

They took their seats close to the field and watched as Ishimaru—now garbed in a football uniform—make his way down to the turf. It impressed Sena again to see Taki Natsuhiko to be able to stretch his whole leg up so that his nose met his knee.

"Y-you're quite flexible," Ishimaru commented.

"Ahaha!" Taki performed a twirl (much to Suzuna's devastation) and exclaimed, "That's because I can do anything!"

'Can do anything?' Sena mulled over the familiar phrase. "What position can you play?" she asked him.

"Hmph! I don't need something like a position; I can do anything!"

'…' She turned to Suzuna. "He doesn't know the rules?"

Suzuna sighed theatrically. "Maybe I should've mentioned that he never bothers to learn about the rules, he's an idiot, this'll be his first game, he's an idiot, he's reckless, and have I mentioned that he's an idiot?"

"More than enough for me to come up with a suitable nickname for him."

"But…isn't this a test to make it to the pros?" Ishimaru asked, his brows furrowing.

"Like I said," Suzuna stated, "my brother is an idiot."

'I pity you.'

When the game started, the outcome barreled onto them as a surprise. It turns out that Taki played quite properly: he knew which direction he had to go and performed well as a receiver, but that was all Sena got to see to the extent of his abilities. When Ishimaru came around, he took the limelight. His speed had immensely improved over these past days, showing that he could easily slip away from the grasps of the other players and rendering them stunned.

Afterwards, Sena napped (because she was starting to get bored) and Suzuna cheered on (because she was getting hooked to the game).

* * *

"Sena-chan, wake up! Sena-chan!" Someone was shaking her shoulders roughly. For a second, Sena thought that it was either Agon or Donatello trying to stir her, but the voice sounded too high-pitched.

"Huh? Wha…?" She opened her eyes and looked around. "What happened?" she slurred.

"Geez, you're such a sloth," teased Suzuna. "C'mon! That man over there is going to announce those who passed the selection!"

Sena blinked in perplexity. "Wait, who won?"

"Team B did! The team that Ishimaru-san and my brother were in!" she enthused. She dragged Sena by the wrist and rushed down. Sena almost stumbled a couple times in order for her to catch up to Suzuna.

'…My legs are starting to feel weird.'

"Yo! You guys!" Suzuna rollerbladed towards the boys, donning a big smile. "You did great out there!"

"Ahaha! Of course I did! I can do anything!" chuckled Taki, obnoxiously flipping his hair.

"You are _so_ going to get accepted for the next selection," Sena said sarcastically.

"Why, thank you!"

'…'

"Careful, Sena-kun," Ishimaru said in amusement, "you might end up jinxing him."

"Argh, not you too!" Sena groaned.

"Heh? What about Sena-chan jinxing?" Suzuna asked.

"Well, it's a bit of a long story…

"Anthony Reeves," announced the director, reading off a clipboard. "Brian Adams." Left and right, there were men breaking into hoots and hollers of elation. And by the time the name "Jimmy SImard" was said, a man who looked freakishly like Ishimaru broke into tears.

'Ugh. These sentimental badgers.'

"Nathan Smith."

"Alright!" exclaimed Nathan Smith.

"Ahahaha!" Taki laughed, thumping his chest. "I'm next! It says so on this list!" He shoved the list at Sena's face (why her, she didn't know).

She took the list and skimmed it. "Some of these names weren't mentioned…"

Taki was practically vibrating from where he stood, not having heard Sena.

"Oscar Wilder."

"Don't worry," Taki said, all too calmly, "they just accidentally skipped my name. They'll say Natsuhiko Taki soon enough."

"Well then," Suzuna said slowly, "this may be the first time I ever seen onii-san in denial."

When the list ran out of names, Taki dramatically collapsed on the ground and wept bitterly. "Whyy? Whyyy? WHYYY!" he sobbed, rolling around and hitting the ground like a toddler.

'A sixteen-year-old boy having a tantrum. Nice.'

"WHYYY!"

"Onii-san!" Suzuna fumed. "Shut up! You're embarrassing me!"

"Natsuhiko Taki, or should I say Taki Natsuhiko, right?"

Heads swirled to the director, who strangely was able to speak Japanese (how random).

"Your strength and speed is not developed to the point where we would focus so much on you, but with your lithe body and your soft catches and blocks, you possess an interesting quality," the man said.

This grabbed Taki's attention.

"Accumulate three years in high school and you'll surely be a remarkable athlete." The man gave him a warm smile. "The San Antonio Armadillos wait for your growth."

"Sena-chan's right!" Suzuna cheered. "You do have potential!"

Taki immediately brightened and reverted back to his happy stupid self. "I knew that I would possess talent. It's natural, after all."

"Yes, yes, now we have to find you a high school for you to transfer in. Geez, because you dropped out of school so suddenly…"

While Suzuna, Ishimaru, and Taki were having their fun ruckus, Sena tuned them out, thinking.

'I recall Kurita-sempai mentioning about Deimon's mid-entrance is limited to one person, in hopes that we could make some tight-end enroll into Deimon…' She looked at Taki, who was trying to avoid his sister's attacks. 'I mean, he's an idiot, but it'll surely make things interesting.'

"Hey, Taki? My school's having a mid-entrance exam," she said, approaching the boy. "If you enroll, will you join the Deimon Devil Bats football team?"

Shock filtered, a small gasp elicited from him. Sena could imagine flashbacks flipping through his mind while the small voice in his head screamed "Say yes! Say yes!"

"Aha! Well, if your team is so desperate to have my help, then I suppose I shall assist," Taki laughed, sticking his chest out.

She feigned a smile. "We'd be so honored to have you."

Exiting out of the stadium, Sena made a lazy stretch and yawned. "I'm so tired."

"How can you be tired?" Suzuna snorted. "You slept during the whole thing."

She shrugged. "I'm prone to sleepiness."

"Trust me," Ishimaru chortled, "she is."

When Sena took the last step of the stairs, her legs suddenly shook. She made a sharp intake of a gasp and toppled over. Her legs felt as though they were on fire, muscles strongly constricting and bulged as though they could burst by a needle. The others took noticed of this after hearing her strangled cry and rushed to her side.

"Sena-chan!"

"Sena? Sena, what's wrong?"

"I-I don't know! S-somehow, my legs gave out and—oh my gosh I can't feel my legs why can't I feel my legs." Her chest constricted and released, and constricted again. The pattern went on for a while until Ishimaru realized what was happening—Sena was hyperventilating.

Sena was hyperventilating. Sena was hyperventilating. Sena was hyperventilating. Sena was hyperventilating. Sena was hyperventilating. Sena was hyperventilating. Sena was hyperventilating. Sena was hyperventilating—

"Get a hold of yourself before _you_ end up hyperventilating!" Suzuna shouted, taking a firm grasp of Ishimaru's shirt.

"I-I can't help it!" he cried. "This—I didn't think that this would happen again!"

'Happen again?' Sena thought blearily. She unconsciously groped the air, then finding her fingers entangle themselves with Taki's hands. Before she knew it, she was giving his hand a death grip.

"YOWCH!" Taki screamed, trying vainly to pry her fingers off.

"Hang on, Sena!" Ishimaru pleaded. "We'll, uh, we'll think of something!"

"What's that over there?" Suzuna gasped, pointing to the horizon.

Sena was struggling too much with the numbing sensation that gripped her legs and the strange weariness that flooded her, but she managed to see what Suzuna was talking about. Coming from the streets, it appeared as though a cyclone was forming out of dust, following behind an approaching figure.

Ishimaru broke into relief. "It's Tetsuma-san!"


	66. Death March part 5: End

It was discomforting to have eyes be zeroed in on her once again. It was even hard for her to chew and swallow her dinner without eyes following her every movement. Additionally, being seated next to a very vigilant Tetsuma just made the situation worse; ever since she was out of his sight, the boy was dead-on serious about doing his duty. Duty-bound freak.

Everyone was around the campfire, eating curry that Mamori had made while an awkward silence hung the air. Sena felt almost tempted to pounce on Hiruma and give him a slobbering kiss for breaking the silence by using his dry-wit humor.

"Looks like we've got ourselves some company," he said, eyeing Taki and his sister. "Way to go, fucking shrimp, as if we hadn't got enough food for us all."

Sena twitched. "Just be thankful that I got yourself a tight-end, sempai," she groused, jabbing her spoon at Taki's direction.

Kurita perked up in interest. "A tight-end?"

"Ahaha! That's right!" Taki suddenly jumped onto his feet and twirled on his toe. "I am your new tight-end!"

"More like our new idiot," Sena heard Kuroki mutter.

Now that everyone's attention was onto the new addition to the team, Sena finally relaxed and gobbled down the rest of the curry. She then nearly choked out her food when Monta screamed, "HEY! I remember you!"

"…What are you talking about?" Sena asked, wiping her mouth with her sleeve.

"He's the one at the Deimon entrance exam!" he cried, pointing at Taki. "HE'S the bastard who gave me a book with a monkey on it AND SAID THAT IT REMINDED HIM OF ME!" Monta began stomping around like crazy, fuming and growling. At this rate, he'll really behave like a monkey.

"…So that does make you a first-year, yeah?" Sena asked Taki, deviating her attention away from the angsting boy.

"Aha! Yes!" he responded, then eating his food with grace.

"Same here!" Suzuna chirped. "I was born in March, and onii-san was born a year before me in April."

"Great. That makes Taki qualified to be the tight-end, right?" She looked up at Hiruma questioningly.

Hiruma snorted, inserting gum into his mouth. "No way. This is an important position for one particular player. I hell ain't gonna give it away to some amateur." He got up and walked to the truck. "Well, it'll be a month till we're done crossing the U.S. If you can keep up with us to the end of our training, I'll consider you as a candidate."

Taki grinned. "You'll have no need to consider such, because I'll be your tight-end in no time."

He ate his words when everyone had to wake up early and began the Death March again.

Sena sat at the back of the truck, not bothering to cheer for the linemen who were busy pushing the heavy thing (optimism wasn't really her thing). She propped the binoculars on her eyes and watched Taki panting deeply, looking like the living dead. It was then that Ishimaru passed by him while smoothly kicking the rock without pausing—that motivated the idiot.

Taki unleashed a battle cry and launched himself into a run, passing Monta and Yukimitsu with Suzuna rollerblading behind.

"Those boys sure are working hard," Mamori said, giving beef jerky to Cerberus.

Sena smiled wryly. "I wonder how long they'll last."

Tetsuma grunted in agreement.

* * *

It was the tenth day of the Death March and Sena was getting seriously bored. Not even the new rivalry between Monta and Taki could amuse her.

It was the thirteenth day of the Death March and Sena was still bored. Although, when the linemen had to push the truck uphill, it was kind of funny how Doburoku was instructing them to use their butts as power rather than their arms.

It was the seventeenth day of the Death March and Sena felt her stomach cramp painfully. It was to her luck that the boys were too busy trying to steal gas from local drivers than to see her take a tampon from Mamori.

It was the twenty-third day of the Death March and a tornado hit Texas. No need to bother explaining that one.

It was the thirtieth day of the Death March and Sena's period finally ended. Then Doburoku was telling the team about his football story, which Sena didn't really listen to because it was a bore.

It was the thirty-third day of the Death March and it was raining like crazy. Everyone was soaked to the bone unless they were Mamori, Doburoku and Cerberus. Sena was ordered to be piggybacked by Ishimaru again despite her and Mamori's protests.

'Oh well,' Sena thought, 'what can you do?'

"I really wished that I hadn't lost your umbrella," Ishimaru sighed over the roar of the storm.

"Yeah. Me too."

Suddenly, there was a splash against the pavement. Everyone froze and turned around, finding that Yukimitsu had collapsed. It seemed that they were all unconsciously moving toward the boy to help him out when Hiruma barked, "Leave him be!"

Sena blinked. 'What?'

"Didn't I tell you before? We must win no matter what! That means I don't want any losers in my team, so those who fall will be left behind!" With that said, Hiruma started shooting bullets, making everyone run.

Ishimaru and Tetsuma were about to follow the course until Sena ordered, "Stop."

Tetsuma, of course, wouldn't question her command since he was instructed to follow her word, but Ishimaru didn't have such directive. The boy turned his head so that he was looking at Sena and asked, "What's wrong, Sena-kun?"

She didn't answer, but said, "Put me down."

Ishimaru glanced at Tetsuma, who nodded, and then slid Sena off his back. He watched the girl trace behind their steps until she was standing over Yukimitsu.

"Sempai," she said, "hard-workers always persevere, right?"

There was a garbled sob that only Sena could hear beneath the rain. "Right!" Yukimitsu cried, pushing himself up. "I _will_ persevere!"

* * *

It seemed so unimaginably beautiful to see the flamboyant lights the buildings and signs had to offer. Wild noises from people, cars, and shows hung the air and rang their ears. Heck, they were so spellbound by where they were, they didn't even notice the strippers walking down the streets.

Here they were. Las Vegas.

For doing the Death March, everyone had to go through sweat, tears, and blood (Komusubi scraped his knees). It was difficult and arduous, it cost them a fun break in Japan, and the popped calluses on their feet and hands were super gross, but seeing the distance that everyone had treaded they all agreed that it had been worth it.

They players of the Devil Bats (and Tetsuma) were proud to say that they had gone through hell.

Except for Sena, who did basically nothing.


	67. Las Vegas Gamble

**Chapter 67:** Las Vegas Gamble

* * *

Freelancers were loose on the term fidelity, devotion, commitment… They were simply swayed by the amount of profit their hirers offered, and if there was a higher bidder, they would ditch their previous ones. Their nature was usually due to corrupted innocence in their youth or desperation for earnings to supply for themselves. Basically, whores of the battlefield.

It was then that Sena realized that she had the very example of an underworld resident right next to her.

It was to her luck that Tetsuma replenished his energy rather quickly compared to the other boys (what a weirdo), giving her a chance to ask him out of her curiosity.

"Tetsuma-san, do you know a freelancer who goes by the name of Red Ace?"

The boy stiffened, pausing his action of collecting his water bottle from the vending machine. Then, as robotically as always, he jerked up with his typical stiff movements and replied monotonously, "Why?"

Sena gave a little sigh. 'I guess there's no point in beating around the bush,' she thought when she briefly considered about lying (in which she was no good at). She scratched the back of her head a bit sheepishly. "I met this guy who said that he was the Red Ace. He used to be an apprentice of someone who I knew, but he ended up being a freelancer."

"In the underworld?"

She nodded. "He told me that he was called the Red Ace, so I'm wondering if he's someone popular."

Tetsuma focused his cross-eyed stare on her, making her feel uncomfortable. "Do you wish to hire him?" he inquired.

She shook her head. "I have no purposes for hiring a freelancer. All I want is to sate my curiosity. I've been wondering for a while now and it's killing me, so I want you to answer me."

Sena knew that she had the advantage here since Tetsuma was ordered to obey her every word, but she wondered how far his tolerance can go. It must have been a pain to be assigned to some short and idle brat, that Sena could understand, but to have that brat press onto matters like a freelancer? She could just imagine what his thoughts were like.

'But then again, he was probably raised to take every order seriously. I mean, Kid-san mentioned that he couldn't function well without an order so…'

"Red Ace isn't remotely known," he said, making a grab for the bottle, "but he is hired a certain number of times."

"Is there anything else you know about him?"

"Yes."

So what if Sena was being nosy? "Well?"

"His parents were once divorced, but got back together. He has a younger sister by two years named Junko. He is adept in playing the guitar."

'What the Dumbledore? I already knew that!' She fought the impulse to frown. "Okay. Is that all you know?"

"Yes."

Sena sighed and leaned against the wall. "Don't tell any of this to anyone." Considering how it would be bad enough if anyone else knew that she held knowledge of ever meeting the Red Ace in person.

"Shien-sama and I have already encountered Akaba Hayato," he informed without skipping a beat.

Her eyes widened comically. "But I—how did you—"

"Shien-sama requested using his spying skills for an occasion."

"…Is that so?"

Tetsuma nodded. "Yes."

What a small world.

* * *

Morning had arrived and everyone was still sleeping except for Monta and Ishimaru. Monta dragged a sleepy Sena out of bed despite her protests, but once seeing the view out the wide glass window, she shut up.

It looked as though she was in a utopia of abstract yet contemporary buildings all thrown in together in a blender. It appeared that the area was colossal, but it was just the structures that accentuated the fact. Sena had never been in Las Vegas before, so this was certainly quite the experience.

"What a hotel," Sena marveled, peering down below at the incredible height they were in. "We're so high up."

"Monta-kun told us about you having been to Canada and America, Sena-kun," Ishimaru said. "Have you ever been in these kinds of hotels?"

"Actually, no. Ebenezer-sensei didn't have that much money on him, so we always either camped or stayed in really cheap motels."

"Ah man, that ain't living," Monta snorted.

"Well, when your budget is low, there's little that you can do." She shrugged. "By the way, where's Doburoku-sensei?"

"I think he got drunk and stumbled out of the room," Monta mused. "Hard to recall when you're drowsy from working yourself too hard."

"Um, you guys…?" Ishimaru called for their attention, looking down from the window with furrowed brows.

"What is it…" Monta trailed off when he saw what answered Sena's question.

Doburoku was hanging on the pole of a decorative pirate ship.

"Mukyaa!" Monta exclaimed and dashed out of the door with Ishimaru following behind. But the second-year stopped at his tracks just to offer Sena a lift (aww, what a gentleman).

After they managed to clamber onto the ship without getting caught, the boys pulled the geezer from his position to a safer spot.

"Sorry," Doburoku grunted once he was down, "I was just drinking honor of our departure."

"Departure?" Monta reiterated.

"I can't return to Japan."

"WHAT?" Ishimaru and Monta cried out.

The man sighed heavily. He sipped from his sake bottle and wiped his mouth. "I would like to continue being your coach," he told them, "but I left Japan because of my debts. There's no way I can repay that much."

"Then…then we'll have to work hard collecting all that money!" Monta exclaimed, a fire of determination lit in his eyes.

"I think that might be a bit impossible," Ishimaru pointed out.

'No kidding.' A long line of zeroes flashed in her mind.

"Oh well, never mind that now," Doburoku said. "Before we have our departure, I want to give you two an exam." He gave pointed looks at Sena and Ishimaru.

"Me, I can understand, but Sena-kun?" Ishimaru said with a touch of incredulity.

"You do know that she's Eyeshield 21, right?"

"Yes, but…!"

"But Sena just had muscle spasms twice!" Monta interjected quickly. "Wouldn't that place more stress on her legs?"

That didn't seem to sway his decision. "I just want to see what makes her Eyeshield," the man said aloofly, setting his eyes only at her.

Sena was about to join in the boys' protests when a logical thought crossed her mind. Recently, she hadn't felt the urge to defend herself from assaults (even though there were none), and these past weeks she's been finding herself lower her defenses. This was bad.

Back in Japan, there were a fair number of assaulters, for reasons that were rather obscured. However, if she were to return home without her adroitness, then how else would she protect herself? She couldn't rely on Tetsuma or Kid, not knowing how long she'll stay with the two, and Aunty Mio was obviously not an option.

'Speaking of which, I'll have to ask Tetsuma-san about the whereabouts of Aunty Mio,' she thought.

"You know what," she said, "I think that I might as well give this a shot."

"S-Sena," Monta gasped.

Doburoku grinned. "Glad to hear it. And, before we go, I want you to get rid of your shock-gun. I don't intend on getting tazed."

Sena blinked. "Oh. Right." Handing the object to Monta (who took it without ease), she then faced the geezer with resolve. "Let's do this."

"Here, use this as a football." He tossed his sake bottle to her, which bounced off her head.

"Ow!" Her hands flew to her newly formed bump.

"Sorry."

"Right." She collected the bottle and tucked it in her arm. "Let's do this."

After that, Doburoku didn't really get the chance to check Ishimaru. Why? Because Sena, by instinct, made a grab for her pepper-spray, in which she forgot that she had it pocketed.

"AAARGH! MY EYES! MY EYES!"

* * *

"Sheesh. What the hell happened to you?" Hiruma said.

The angry reddening around his eyes made his glare far fiercer. "That doesn't matter!" he growled, pointing at his truck that was being patted by a car dealer. "What matters is _what the hell_ are you doing selling my truck! That thing is my home, just so you know!"

Hiruma snorted, flipping through the wad of bills he had in his hands. "Che. Fucking alcoholic, the Devil Bats need their coach—you think we'll leave you behind?"

Doburoku was taken back. "But…but how do you expect to pay for my debts and your tickets back to Japan? The expenses are far too high than what you have right now."

"Kekeke," he laughed. "Did you forget what kind of city Las Vegas is?"

"The bad kind?" Sena supplied.

Hiruma whacked her with a rolled up magazine.

* * *

In order to make money, they entered a casino.

Huh.

For saying that they needed to make enough money to get back to Japan and repay Doburoku's debts, Hiruma sure had enough to spend on food, artillery, hotels, and fine suits. Sena suspected that this whole thing was just entertainment for the quarterback when his wallet was merely a limitless pit of cash.

Taki might have looked up to Hiruma with adulation if anyone didn't get past him of his supposed "cool" factor. The boy really liked donning his new suit that Hiruma bought him. Monta was ogling Mamori without shame while Sena snorted at the delinquent trio, much to Jyuumonji's embarrassment and Kuroki's ire. Togano was too busy burrowing his face in his manga.

Although, it wasn't as if Sena was the one who was in any better position. The boys were admittedly handsome in their suits, and Mamori looked lovely wearing a dark colored dress. Sena felt downright awkward wearing some fancy tunic and dress pants; she couldn't even get used to the flats that covered her feet (her wearing heels would end up a disaster).

Suzuna, who noticed her discomfort, reassured her warmly. "You look fine, Sena-chan. Really pretty, in fact."

As if Sena was the one who bought compliments easily. She raised a brow. "How come you aren't dressed for this?"

"Oh, the dresses in the store looked hideous on me, so I told Hiruma-san not to buy anything for me."

"Is that so?"

Hiruma ordered everyone to split up and try to make as much money as they can. Sena doubted that they cold succeed that much, considering that they were just high school kids from Japan, but whatever. What stuck in her mind, though, was the fact that no one had yet to kick them out for being underage—maybe it was the clothes that given them a more mature air, or the fact that some of them indeed looked older than they're supposed to be.

Like Musashi.

She couldn't quite get enough of Monta's alacrity when he pulled her over to his side and began shouting, "YOSH! Let's do this!"

Tetsuma grunted.

"Well," Sena sighed, feeling tired already, "let's see how much change we have that Hiruma gave us."

Dumping the coins onto their hands, they showed how much money they had in total, adding it up to a dollar. Tetsuma didn't offer anything since he was broke—Hiruma apparently didn't want to give anything to the "enemy", despite allowing the Team Cactus member to join their Death March.

"Hey, let's go over there!" Monta hollered, dragging Tetsuma and Sena by the arms.

"Roulette?" Tetsuma muttered.

"You know this game, Tetsuma-san?" Sena inquired, eyeing the spinning contraption with furrowed brows.

He grunted in affirmative.

Monta managed to exchange the dollar for a casino coin, then went to the bidder and chanted "Red! Red!" The slightly bewildered look the bidder gave Monta was pretty comical, but nonetheless she took his bet and spun the roulette. Sena sat next to Monta, raising an eyebrow as the small ball dancing on the surface eventually made a stop at a red slot.

"Oh yeah! Red touch down!" Monta declared, holding up the two red coins.

"Oh, did you play this before, Monta?" Sena wondered.

"Nah. I watched a show about it with my mom before, but it was really boring."

"Black," Tetsuma said.

"Eh?"

"Do black next."

Monta's face split into a grin. "Alright then! Black!"

* * *

"The coin pile is getting higher and higher," Sena muttered.

"I can't even see what's in front of me because of these coins," Monta said, taken back by the height of the casino coins they managed to collect.

"WAAAH!" Startled, Monta and Sena looked behind them, finding the rest of the Devil Bats gawking at their amount. They rushed over to where they were and demanded, "How did you get so much?"

"We just guessed on red or black," Sena explained. "Then our money just multiplied from there."

"Just choosing red or black, huh…" Yukimitsu murmured.

"If they bet on a number now, no wonder how much cash they'll get this time," Doburoku snorted. "Let's say…thirty-six times?"

'Thirty-six times?' Sena tapped her chin. "So if we were to bet all of them…"

"Uh, you might earn yourself…" Yukimitsu did some of mental math. "Five oku yen?"

"FIVE OKU YEN!"

Sena didn't like the look in Monta's eyes as the prospect of bidding all their coins for the earnings of five-freakin-oku yen. The amount was large and tempting, but could they really risk so much for so little?

Then, Monta did the stupid thing by cashing in all the coins while exclaiming, "Eyeshield's number 21! I'M BETTING IT ALL!"

Everyone's reaction was basically the same: they exploded.

"What the hell are you thinking, you stupid monkey!" the delinquent trio shouted, tugging at Monta's suit.

"Nooo! Don't do it, Monta-kun!" Kurita begged.

"D-don't!" Komusubi agreed.

"M-Monta-kun, that isn't such a wise decision," Yukimitsu said.

"No, no, no, no! Listen to me, you guys!" Monta broke free of his restraints and stood on his chair. "To-today is ANTI-IDIOT DAY! YEAH! And by my idiocy, we shall prosper by Eyeshield's number! Believe me!"

For a moment, everyone was enchanted by Monta's speech, until Sena said, "Yeah, but in the end, you'll jinx it all."

"DON'T SAY THAT, SENA!"

In the end, the ball landed on slot 5. The Huh Huh Bros gave Monta his well-deserved beating while Tetsuma broke out of his opened-eye nap.

"In the end, casinos always win," Suzuna snorted.

The one who actually worked off the most was Hiruma. He was surprisingly good when it came to cards, and in the end he earned off a whole suitcase full of bills, much to everyone's shock.

'Well, it seems that sensei can finally pay off his debts, we can go home, I'll still be stalked by Tetsuma-san, and we'll face more teams.' Sena sighed. 'And call Ebenezer-sensei to go home and meet his brother.'


	68. It's Good To Be Home Part 1

**Chapter 68:** It's Good To Be Home Part 1

/00/

Well, a lot has happened in one day when they started school.

First off, ever since Ishimaru was becoming more confident about himself, everyone started to take notice of him. It was kind of cute seeing the boy get all flustered by the attention.

Secondly, Doburoku got a job as the school janitor, but all his earnings went to the football club thanks to Hiruma.

Thirdly, Suzuna became their cheerleader despite her attending to a different school. Wow, they make fast friends, don't they?

Fourthly, Taki's an idiot. Plain and simple. In fact, Suzuna was so ashamed about his idiocy that she gave him a rollerblading stomping. Ouch.

And, fifthly, people were starting to acknowledge the fact that Sena existed. It was weird.

But what seemed to change everything was by the time when her foot set foot onto the airport, Agon was there.

The Devil Bats just got off the plane from America and were about to head home, everyone all worn out and excited to meet their families to tell them of their epic adventure. Sena, of course, wouldn't be able to do such a thing. From what Reiji had told her, she were to be in retention of his household (how her mother was going to take it, she had no idea).

Agon was there, standing before them with a menacing air about him that she was not at all familiar with. But he wasn't looking at her; he was looking at Hiruma, who shot him a leveled glare.

From the corner of her eye, she saw Kurita sweating. A nervous look on his face as his eyes flickered from Hiruma to Agon to Hiruma again. The boys, curious, were observing what was going on, but the unpleasant tension held them back. Sena wondered if Jyuumonji and Monta recalled anything about Agon's attempt to injure little Torakichi at the end of the game between the Nagas and the White Knights.

The tension was actually quite transient since Mamori was oblivious to it. A smile lit her face as she began to approach the boy. "Hey, Agon!" she called. "What are you doing—"

Hiruma cut her off by shooting an arm before her. "Don't."

Mamori blinked, and then frowned angrily. "Hiruma-kun, just what do you think you're doing? In case you've forgotten, that is my childhood—"

"I said don't, Anezaki."

She fell silent.

A smirk spread across Agon's face, but it was evident that it was feigned. "Glad to see that you're treating my girls well, trash."

"Well, of course, fucking dreadlocks," Hiruma sneered. "Anything for my _underlings_."

If that was supposed to be an insult directed to Agon, he didn't even once twitch. Rather, he launched himself at Hiruma so fast that anyone didn't even get the time to blink.

"Agon!" Sena found her voice ripping through her throat.

It all happened in a blur, but it ended with a round of gasps and Ishimaru managing to push Hiruma out of the way before Agon's fist could collide with his skull. Mamori, who was the closest to Hiruma, stared at Agon's huge clenched hand with wide-eyed shock, not in terror unlike the rest who were behind her.

Sena swallowed heavily and walked forward, then held his fist with her two small hands, unraveling his fingers. "Agon," she said, unable to look at him in the eye, "let's go."

So that was how Sena found herself in Agon's car, her back pressed against the seat from the high velocity and the wind lashing against her face. She turned to look at the boy, who was scowling while his eyes were trained on the road before him.

"Agon," Sena said softly, "where are you taking me?"

"Somewhere," he grunted.

She sighed. Trying to get a straight answer from Agon was difficult when he wasn't willing to. At least he simmered down a bit. "Agon, why were you at the airport?"

"Why were _you_ in America?"

She blinked. "Well, what do you think? I had to join my team for training, not that I did partake the training."

He gave an aggravated growl. "No, you idiot! I mean, why did you tell us that you were going? You did before, so what makes this trip so different?" he demanded.

"Uh, despite the fact that this one was just a measly couple weeks compared to three years?"

"_Sena_."

"Okay, okay. The Devil Bats had a game against the Americans who came here to Japan—I'm sure you heard about it. When the game ended…" A flashback of Reiji made her heart wrench painfully. She looked down at her lap. "When the game ended, I passed out due to exhaustion."

"Che. Should've known," Agon groused, not noticing Sena's change in behavior. "You're weak when it comes to the physical stuff. I don't see why you're still in that bastard's team."

"He blackmailed me, remember?" Sena sighed. "Anyway, after that, I woke up finding myself in the airport. I assumed that Hiruma already informed my mom since I had my luggage with me."

"I already went to Mihae-baa-chan's. She said that the bastard was taking you to America for training, but then right after a group of men in black came to tell her that you were going to be in their custody from now on."

Her eyes widened. "What?"

"That's what I'm wondering. She said that there's no need to worry since it must've been Aunty Mio's doing." He turned his shaded eyes to her. "Do you know what's going on?"

"Well, uh, yeah. You know how Aunty Mio's in this secret agency stuff? She thought that it might do me some good if they took me under their wing, so in order for that to happen I have to move in to their quarters," she made up along the way, hoping that she sounded convincing enough.

Agon's brows shot up. "For real?"

Sena nearly upchucked her saliva when Agon bought her lie. 'Holy Dumbledore. Since when can I fabricate a fib so well?' She nodded. "Yeah."

"Jeez." He leaned back in his seat, not that the passing car speed limit had anything to push him back. "You're busy this year."

'Tell me about it.' She looked warily at the velocity dial. "Uh, Agon, don't you think you're going a bit too fast?"

"Hell no. If anything, I'm going too slowly."

"Don't make things up, you dolt!" she screeched when he pressed onto the petal further. "Do you even have a license?"

"No."

"Then why are you driving!"

"Shut up," he snapped irritably. "Just so you know, I'm not having a great day."

'What was the first clue?' She swallowed the sarcastic retort that she was about to say. It would be better to articulate benignly whenever Agon got like this. Years with him taught her well. But sometimes she wished he could be more like Reiji, sulky and pathetic. At least with him, it was easier to a potentially violent grump.

And when Agon gets violent, the garbage men are never pleased.

'Gotta break his fuse before he wrecks another trashcan,' she thought. "Agon," Sena said, her voice gentler, "I know that you came to the airport to pick me up, but why not Mamo-nee too? Or did you have something specific to tell me?"

He didn't respond, so she continued.

"Look," she sighed, "if this has anything to do with not telling you about me going to America, then I'm sorry. Like I said, I passed out. It's not as if—"

"You've been avoiding me."

"…What?"

"You've been avoiding me," Agon repeated, his baritone low enough to sound like an animalistic growl. "Why?"

If there was ever a sensation where blood ran cold, Sena just experienced that. It has been a while since she last saw Agon, and she suspected to be struck with nervousness when ever seeing him again. She didn't expect to see him so soon or even welcome his presence with natural ease. Just the only thing that caught her surprised was that one question.

She didn't really know how to answer to that. The answer was plain palpable and she could simply tell him, but all at once she didn't want to. Sena felt as though this would merely pile up the more plights she had gone through—but it really would be troublesome if Agon didn't hear her out, huh?

"I…" She wrung her hands. "You don't know?"

"Oh, I know. You were upset about how I was about to hurt that brat in the wheelchair from before, right?" he snorted harshly. "I told you, he was spouting out shit. The kid deserved that."

"Agon, you can't mean that," she said, her eyes going wide.

"The hell if I did? So what?"

"Agon, though it may be true that the boy had taken it a bit far with his ranting, that doesn't give you the right to hurt him. Agon, you could've ruined his chance to ever walk again."

"But what does that have to do with you avoiding me?" he said. "Ever since then, you hadn't responded to my calls or texts. Not only me, but my brother too! What's gone into you?"

"I think I should be the one asking you that. First the angry phone call, then the violent tendencies, and now the attempt to injure a handicapped boy? Have you forgotten that I was in the same position as him when we were little?"

The grip he had on the steering wheel tightened for a moment, and Sena was convinced that he was going to break the thing and send the car crashing to a wall. Instead, he slackened and unleashed a weary sigh.

"Ah screw it," he muttered. "Better tell ya everything."

Sena, even more shocked than the time when Donatello was about to guess that Reiji was a boy when they were little, nearly dropped her jaw. This was certainly not the kind of relenting she recognized in her usually belligerent childhood friend. "Agon?"

"Call Unko-chan and tell him to meet us at the Tonka Hospital. There's something we gotta tell you."


	69. It's Good To Be Home Part 2

**Chapter 69:** It's Good To Be Home Part 2

* * *

Sena felt her hands go clammy when she chased after Agon into the hallways, her brow starting to develop a nervous tick. The staff here must have seen him as a regular visitor because they didn't appear intimidated by his appearance—long dreadlocks, shades, and street clothes normally weren't the way to dress to impress.

In fact, it seemed that the boy's presence did the opposite effect that Sena had thought it to be; rather, the loquacious nurses and preoccupied doctors, who were the only ones to run around these halls, didn't bother to acknowledge him. It would have been amusing if her being here was such a painfully curious one.

Sena looked up at him. Agon looked so serious and somewhat grim, but, unlike that time in the car, hostility didn't radiate from him or evident deleterious ire seeping from his pores. It was as if…he was on a mission of sorts. The mission was to lead her to this particular place in the Tonka Hospital, wherever this place was.

She tried to stifle her panting. Her stamina was one of the worst things about her. "Agon, where are you taking me?" she demanded, struggling to keep up.

"Almost there," he grunted in response.

"Agon! What's almost there?" She crashed into his back when he made his abrupt stop. "Erk!"

"Alright. We're here."

"Eh?" She poked her head to the side, seeing a door before them.

"Unko-chan's probably inside already."

"Agon?"

He brought his hand on her back and pushed her forward. "In you go, chibi."

She frowned, but opened the door and entered the room nevertheless. Upon stepping inside, the smell of medicine flooded her nose, causing her to scrunch up her face. It was the kind of smell that always made her stomach churn displeasingly, as it reminded her lengthy stay in a white-walled room when she was younger.

First, when she looked ahead, she caught the gaze of Unsui, who shot her a small smile. She then landed her eyes to the bed that he was standing by, which was occupied by a familiar-looking woman.

The woman was frail, her bones looking as though they could protrude from her skin. She had an unhealthy color to her flesh, a sallow white tone. Her hair spilled limply across the pillow that supported her head. Tubes were connected all over her body and plugged to a machine.

Sena's eyes widened when she was able to recognize her. "Miki-baa-chan?" She rushed to the woman's side and reached for her hand. The girl nearly gasped in shock in feeling how fragile her fingers felt under her gentle grip. "What happened to her?"

"Mom… She has cardiac dysfunction," Unsui put it out there blatantly.

"…What?"

* * *

"And these past weeks had been so stressful for us," Unsui said, weariness clouding his expression. He looked so much older than how he was supposed to. "If… If we behaved strangely during these recent times, then we're sorry, Sena."

Agon snorted.

"No, really, we're _both_ sorry."

The dreadlocked boy turned his head away, but at least didn't deny it.

"Unsui," Sena sighed, typically not the type to be emotionally swayed unless directly affecting her, "though I may forgive you, I still don't understand why you didn't tell me before. And why Agon saw it necessary to attempt hurting a handicapped boy."

Agon groaned into his hands. "Not this again…"

"I mean, sure, with Miki-baa-chan just lying around, looking as though death had already snagged her if it weren't for that heart monitor beeping, I completely understand that you would break under the pressure that the world has placed on you, but I had expected more self-restraint from you, Agon." She faced Unsui. "And you, mister, should have reprimanded your volatile brother."

"Sena," Unsui said, cursing to himself that he should've seen Sena in her lethargic mood, "you, of all people, should know that Agon throws a tantrum whenever you tip his patience."

Agon twitched at the tantrum part.

"I'm still kinda unfazed. You know, with the whole summer training thing that Hiruma had dragged us in? Yeah, I'm pretty tired of all this pent up sentimental crud." Sena shrugged. "Seeing Miki-baa-chan did get me off guard, but stuff like that happens in life and stuff."

"By all means, can't you at least squeeze a drop of sympathy and sorrow for us? I just told you that our mom is _dying_."

"Look, Agon tried to beat up Hiruma and caused unnecessary drama. Mamo-nee is probably spamming his and my phones this very minute with worried texts."

Unsui's head shot up. "Agon did what?"

Sena nodded. "Yeah."

"Agon! Look what you did! If you hadn't unleashed your rage beforehand, then Sena _might_ be able to spare us some of her coldness!" Unsui then gasped. "Oh crap! Mamori!"

"Didn't you hear her clearly, Unko-chan?" Agon growled. "She said that it was _Hiruma's_ doing; I was doing a small portion of it!"

Sena would've have corrected it, but she really didn't feel like doing it.

* * *

And so, it was concluded that Sena and the Kongo twins had made up. Agon finally picked up his phone after the twenty billion missed calls Mamori sent him (it was hard to think with her shrieking on the other end of the line). Unsui admitted that he should have done something before Agon could have injured someone.

Everything was ALMOST back to normal.

There was still something about Miki being ill—cardiac dysfunction, as they called it. Ever since the woman had been shipped to the Tonka Hospital, things changed for the boys. Sure, it had been hard on them before since their mother had always been ill, but this was…rather critical.

Sena was sure that if she weren't so indifferent and indolent, she would have let the news hit her like a tidal wave. She would probably be in tears, her chest constricting painfully, and writhing on the floor from hyperventilation. But then this would be just a too dramatic of an adventure, so _no_.

Sena was also currently the only one who knew what was going on with the Kongos. They asked her to not tell anyone about it. Sena promised, although she was curious as to why they felt as though it should have been her to know about this issue, not to someone who would genuinely feel their agony like Mamori.

When Sena asked this aloud, Unsui sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Well, I may have been expecting for you to feel sorry for us before you learned the truth, but at the same time I was hoping that you wouldn't."

She blinked. "What do you mean?"

"I guess you can say that we're tired of hearing apologies, ever since we were kids that is. Just because our mother was ill before doesn't mean that people should see us as pity practices," he said, referring to the past, and possibly the present too.

"Or having them say sorry even though they know nothing," Agon added.

They told her that because she typically didn't display such attributes even to her friend's own sob stories they felt comfortable confiding to her. Sena didn't know whether to be flattered or insulted.

'And how on earth would my indifference be reassuring to them? Shouldn't it have the opposite effect?' Sena wondered. 'Well, they did say that they were tired of hearing endless apologies…but I would've been sad too.' She sighed and glanced at their mother's face.

"You know, when I was called to the hospital, I expected this reunion to be rather awkward," Unsui said, smiling a bit sheepishly.

"Yeah," Sena agreed, nodding, "same here."

Agon didn't say anything. He's been oddly quiet ever since he stepped in the building. She couldn't really place his change of attitude, especially with his shades on and his head bent down—that way, she couldn't determine his expression. She assumed that it could be for the fact that he was around his mother, that her comatose state was silencing him.

Then, unexpectedly, he did speak.

"Ugh—whaa?"

'…'

He rubbed his eye under the shades. "Damn, Sena, your weariness is affecting everyone around you," Agon groused.

'…Huh, so that's why he's so quiet.'

* * *

The reunion was all nice and all, but Sena left feeling withdrawn. Sure, she had made amends with the twins, but it kind of…happened without the expected drama. You'd think that there would be this long trail of shouting and crying about a friendship that was about to break, but instead everything went back to normal in a snap.

How odd.

Even though Sena would go at lengths to avoid drama (watching several Korean dramas made it so that reality drama would be a pain in the neck), this didn't really go in her favor. Sure things were now a ton less tense, but—it was just odd, _okay_?

It was so odd that she declined Agon's offer to ride back. She didn't care if walking back home would take at least an hour. She was walking no matter what.

'Ah man, what a tiring day,' she sighed inwardly. 'How troublesome. How troublesome.' Seeing an empty soda can ahead of her, she decided to give it a kick, and then absently continued her way home.

Little did she know did that kick to the can had sent it flying right into destiny (just kidding).


	70. It's Good To Be Home Part 3

**Chapter 70:** It's Good To Be Home Part 3

* * *

The flying can made its descent and made a hard landing right on top of the passing driver's head. The car suddenly swerved off course and crashed into a wall. The driver swore like a sailor and grasped onto his head to keep it still (he felt as though he was still going in circles). Upon his lap was an empty soda can. He picked it up, looked behind him, and shook with fury.

He swung open the door and marched after the perpetrator, who was mindlessly walking around, totally not noticing the recent crashing that had occurred.

"Oi! You! The girl with the jumpsuit!"

This, Sena had heard (and besides, how many girls where jumpsuits around here?—actually, the area was relatively empty, so never mind). She stopped at her tracks and turned around to find a raging guy sizing up at her. Come to think of it, this guy looked strangely familiar…

"You," he growled, holding up a can, "threw this at me, right?"

She blinked, perplexed. "Uh, no."

"Then kicked it?" he tried.

"…I guess so."

He scoffed, running his fingers through his hair. "I can't believe this. Of all things that could've—"

"Uh, mister, your nose is bleeding—"

He angrily wiped his nose with his hand. "Listen here, you little wrench—" Suddenly, his eyes grew wide now that he took a good look at Sena. Sena shifted from foot to foot while the young man surveyed her face, sure taking his sweet, sweet time.

"…Kobayaki Soni, right?"

She willed herself not to appear wary. "Kobayakawa Sena," Sena corrected, her fingers instinctively inching for her shock-gun. "Who are you and how did you almost get my name?"

He gave her a funny look. "Almost? Never mind. Anyway…I, uh, have a sister named Hanako…yeah. She told me about you."

"H-Hanako?" A tall and lovely girl with long hair with a nasty mean streak crossed her mind. She squeaked when she noticed that the boy before her and the annoying girl who always latched herself on Reiji looked _incredibly_ alike. "S-sister?"

His eyebrow twitched, but he nodded anyway. "Yeah…sister. She told me about you."

"Yeah, you told me that already."

His eyebrow twitched again.

She shifted her feet again, looking at the sky to avoid awkward eye contact (if Hanako told him about her, it couldn't be good). "Um, sorry."

He inhaled and exhaled. "Listen… Do you see that car over there?"

Sena peeked over his shoulder, and indeed see a car. "Yes.

"Do you see this bruise?" He pointed at the darkening spot on his head.

"…Yes." She was beginning to have a very bad feeling where this was going.

"Do you see this can?" He held up the can again, but this time his arm was shaking to what seemed to be contained rage. Sena discreetly took a step back.

"Um, yes. Does this have anything to—"

"You _kicked_ this can on my _head_, sending me driving into a _wall_," he seethed, crushing the can with ease.

'Eep.'

Of all things that could've happened to her… Just why today of all days? Or couldn't her bad luck be distributed to other days so that she could take them one by one? What was with her life recently, anyway? Was the universe bestowing misfortune upon her because it was bored or something? Or whatever? Since when did her life become a sitcom?

'And why am I so scared of this guy?' Sena thought with astonishment. 'I mean, sure it was intimidating with his approach and him crushing that can, but this guy's puny compared to those ambushers I've taken care of since I was younger.'

It was probably because he was as pretty as a girl. No, he was prettier. He did have that peculiar reminiscent look to him that made him identical to Hanako, and Hanako herself was intimidating.

Sena sighed a little. "Look…I'm really sorry a-about your car, so I'll make it up to you," she vowed. "I'll pay you back, I promise."

"You think that you can pay for my car?" the guy sneered.

Gone from scary to annoying. Just like that, he was already grating her nerves—he behaved a lot like Hanako (wow, they definitely must be twins). "Just tell me the price."

He sniffed. "Twenty million yen should cover it up."

Sena gasped loudly. That was about the same amount that Doburoku had been in debt to! "That much for a _small_ scratch?" she exclaimed incredulously.

"In case you do not know, that's a Lexus430, a very expensive model," he informed her deprecatingly.

"Well, in that case, why can't you pay for the scratch? I mean, if you're able to afford that, then surely you can get your car fixed."

"Don't be stupid. I'm broke."

'Yeah, probably wasting money on a stupid fancy car.' Sena toiled for a plan. She came up with nothing. "I'm broke too. In fact, I don't think that my family can manage such money," she insisted, slapping her hands together and trying to look pitiful.

"Brat, you think I'll fall for that?"

'Ahh, this doesn't look so good,' she thought glumly. 'How can the situation exacerbate into this?'

Sena decided that, for the sake of getting away from this girly boy, she would take action. She grabbed for her shock-gun and tazed him until his eyes rolled back. He fell limply at her feet and soundly. Sena quickly pocketed her shock-gun and stuck her tongue at him.

Shock-guns will solve all your problems.

* * *

"MOMMY!" Sena cried, barging through the door. "Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!"

The woman blinked as her daughter latched onto her side. "S-Sena?"

"MMMMPH!" she cried into her apron.

It was obvious that Sena missed being at home.

After a minute, Sena released her hold.

"Feeling better, sweetie?" Mihae asked, smoothing Sena's hair.

She mutely nodded.

"Want to talk about it?"

"No," the daughter deadpanned.

"Alright." Mihae dusted her apron and moved to set a bowl of strawberries onto the table. "How about we sit down and talk about what we did over our summer? I must say, I was a bit stunned to hear from Hiruma-kun that he was going to take you and the rest of the club members to America."

"Where's Aunty Mio?" Sena asked quickly, looking around to appear as though she was really looking for the woman. She knew that Aunty Mio had gone elsewhere—who knows where?—but Sena desperately wanted to change the subject. She felt that talking about it would bring some bad juju.

"Hmm? Oh, I don't know. She just left without a note or anything. I'm sure it's one of her spontaneous projects that she likes to work on whenever she wants to run away from her job."

'Yeah. Sure.'

"You know, I've found it strange that your aunt hadn't come home for the past month or so. Huh. It's a bit funny since it was around the same time when you left for America." She frowned a bit, but then lightened up. "Oh, by the way, how was the trip? Hiruma-kun told me that it was going to be a football team thing where you develop strong bonds with everyone. Isn't that cute? You as the secretary and Mamori-chan as the manager both working hard together to help those strong boys."

"Mom," Sena groaned, trying not to whine. "Please."

"Alright, alright." Thank goodness the woman took the message. "By the way, Agon-kun came here earlier. I haven't seen that boy in a while. Sena, I know that you've made some new friends, but at least spend some time with your childhood ones!"

"Okay, Mom," she sighed, selecting a strawberry.

"Anyway, he came and was looking for you. Did you manage to see him on your way here?"

"I sure did." She suppressed a grimace. 'His presence wasn't exactly a welcoming one.'

"Oh, and a few other boys visited me too." Mihae smiled a bit cheekily at this. "You won't believe the guests I had over the summer! Let's see… There was a group of young foreigners, and with them was that dark-skinned boy—Panther-kun, I remember! He's still Aunty Mio's student of how to learn Japanese, right?"

"Uh, I think so."

"Oh good. I sure hope she wouldn't get bored of it so soon, unlike the other projects she instigated that actually proved to be beneficial."

'How is Panther learning Japanese beneficial? Unless Aunty Mio placed some ideas in her head…'

"What else?" Mihae tapped her chin in thought. "Well, there were these men with suits and briefcases. They seemed to be a serious bunch."

That was what Sena was anticipating to hear. "Oh?"

The mother beamed. "Yeah. They mentioned about how you rescued their young master, Mushanokoji Shien, from a psychotic man who was about to injure him with a dagger. I never thought that those tasers would come so handy nowadays."

'That's not it, Mom! That's not it at all!'

"And because you're a hero, they wanted to present you temporary stay in the Mushanokoji estate! Isn't that amazing?" she gushed out.

"Yeah, super." Sena resisted to twitch or spazz out.

"And because I'm your mother, they even offered me presents too. Did you see the huge piles of gifts at the back?"

She shook her head. 'Not that I want to, anyway.' Sena hid her sigh as she plucked another strawberry from the bowl. "Did these men tell you when they were taking me?"

"No, but they did mention about checking in whenever—"

There was a loud crashing sound that came from the house entrance. Sena abruptly stood out of her seat, her chair falling behind her, and rushed out of the kitchen regardless of her mother's calls.

Her motives were zero to none—it really was all on the suddenness of what's going on, really. However, the girl had a vague idea of who could it be.

From where the lock was supposed to be, there was a fist that had punched through the door, much to Sena's astonishment (just what the heck!). The fist uncoiled and wriggled around the hole that it had made. Sena didn't know what it was doing until she saw that it was groping for the doorknob.

'Oh my gosh,' she inwardly cried frantically as she watched the hand for a bewildered millisecond. A thought of escaping barely processed her mind when the door exploded into bits of wooden chips and the hand making a grab for her.

The next thing Sena knew was that she was hanging on Tetsuma's shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

'I guess I shouldn't have left him alone…again.'


	71. It's Good To Be Home Part 4: End

Upon waking up, Sena found herself in a spacious room full of Victorian décor and furniture. She slid out of the well-cushioned bed, her toes digging into the soft fur of the carpet. The gown that she had been wearing fell to her knees, the silk texture making it feel as though she was underwater.

'That's right,' she thought, absently scratching her belly as she approached the vanity, 'after Tetsuma found me, he took me here.'

The vanity had a wooden frame that was carved intricately around a mirror. She studied the detail for a moment before observing her usual bed-head. She wondered if she should take the time to maintain her hair since she was a guest, but then decided against it. They did, after all, force her here.

Sena changed into a sweater and shorts before opening the door. There stood Tetsuma, waiting for her as usual.

"Morning," she yawned.

He grunted.

The older boy took her down to the dining hall. As Sena had recalled last night, the room had a huge chandelier hanging from the ceiling over a long table. Frankly, every aspect of the Mushanokoji household was what Sena had expected every mansion to appear as. Especially the dining hall.

While servers set the table, Kid was already there. He smiled at the two and gave them a wave. "So, how'd you like your room, Sena-san?"

"It was nice," she replied, shrugging. She plopped down a seat next to him while Tetsuma sat next to her. "So, what's the agenda for today?"

"Well, that depends. What do you want to do?"

"I got a text from Hiruma last night that I had to meet up with the team by noon, so I guess that's what I gotta do." She sighed in satisfaction when a server placed a plate before her, a delicious aroma filling her nose. "By the way, what time is it?"

"Ten minutes to noon."

And, so, Sena hurried stuffing her face and made Tetsuma give her a piggyback all the way to Deimon.

When they left, Kid sighed, shaking his head.

* * *

The next day, Sena returned to school. When lunchtime came around, she was a bit surprised to find Monta marching into her classroom with a plate of spaghetti in one hand and bundle of bananas in another. He used his foot to pull an empty chair and sat in front of Sena, greeting her around a mouthful of banana, "Yo, sleepy secretary girl!"

Her eyebrows rose behind her bangs. "Monta? What are you doing here?"

He swallowed. "Wanna show you something—"

"Hey! If it isn't the American football team!" Immediately, a crowd of people swarmed around them, saying things like "We saw you guys on television!", "The games start on Sunday, right?", and "We'll be there to see your best!"

Sena was somewhat uncomfortable by the attention that she received. Normally, people didn't notice that she existed, but by the time Monta came around, she became more than the background. To be honest, she was beginning to miss being invisible.

"So, what did you wanted to show me?" Sena asked once the crowd disappeared.

"This!" He pulled out a magazine from his shirt and slammed it on the desk. "Teams sorted for the Fall Tournament!"

'Fall Tournament, huh?' Sena took the magazine and flipped through the pages until a blinding colorful page caught her attention. "They gave each team grades. Apparently, the Devil Bats have a C in running, C in passing, D in line, and D in defense."

"Hmmph!" Monta scoffed, obviously miffed about the passing part of the evaluation.

Sena continued. "And we're to play against a team called the Cyborgs. C in running, C in passing, B in line, and B in defense."

"Alright, I don't wanna hear anymore," the receiver declared, throwing his arms up. "Let's go outside!"

"I haven't finished eating yet." She frowned a bit. "Finish your lunch too, Monta."

After finishing their lunches, the two went down to head for the clubroom. Monta swiped the magazine from Sena's hands and fervently read anything about the Devil Bats, his face scrunching up in petulance. "Damn, the comment about our team is bad!"

"What did it say?"

"That, despite our spirit, we'll be a disadvantage in the tournament."

"Well, we are an amateur team, after all," Sena said, shrugging.

Monta grinned. "This means we've gotta train to the MAX!"

'Is anything unMAX for you?' She sighed. "The Devil Bats didn't really make any wins other than the game against the Cupids, you know?"

"Yeah, I know, but they should've at least given some credit to my awesome catching ability!" he crowed. Reaching the club, Monta opened the door while saying, "And besides, I'm sure that Shin-san would disagree about that C in your running, Sena."

"It wasn't so much as running, Monta…"

Sena's words trailed off her tongue when they caught Suzuna shooting them a brilliant smile while donning a shiny red cheerleading outfit, pompoms raised above her head in her hands.

They closed the door.

"HEY! Why'd you close the door?" Suzuna angrily demanded, slamming the door back open.

"Do you think the other teams will laugh at us for only having one cheerleader?" Sena whispered to Monta.

"HEY! I can hear you!"

"Yeah, and so can we," Monta muttered, rubbing the ear that had the misfortune of being three inches away from Suzuna's loud vocals. "I think I've gone deaf in one this side."

The petite girl sniffed, placing her hands on her hips, turning away. "You should be appreciative that you at least have a cheerleader, you know."

"Let me tell you something, Suzuna," Monta said, coughing into his fist to catch a theatrical air. He clenched one fist into a tight ball as his eyes were staring deeply into the horizon, his tone drenched in seriousness. "Men compete to fight other men! We won't go pervy just because there would be girls rooting for us in silly outfits. _However_! I do appreciate your support."

Suzuna and Sena traded looks before rolling their eyes. "Not gonna be honest, I see," Suzuna mused. An impish smile spread across her face. "I guess I gotta whip out the wild card." With that said, she skipped back inside the room.

'Wild card?'

A few minutes later, Suzuna cheerfully dragged out Mamori who was wearing a similar outfit. "S-Suzuna! I'm just the manager!" Mamori sputtered, a blush staining her cheeks. "Anyway, this wouldn't suit me…"

Monta happened to think otherwise. A dorky grin was plastered on his face as he unashamedly ogled at the older girl, his face tomato red.

'Huh. Hiruma's here too,' Sena noted dryly. He was taping this onto his camera.

"Sena-chan!" Suzuna sang. "I got another outfit for you too!"

"Oh, that'd be good advertisement," Hiruma cackled.

'Oh no.'

* * *

"Tetsuma-san, did you see anything fall off of me when you picked me up the other day?" Sena asked.

The older boy shook his head.

"That's weird… I can't seem to find my ID card anywhere."

Tetsuma didn't say anything.

She shifted her weight to the other foot.

He continued to look down at her with that cross-eyed stare.

Sena felt remotely intimidated.

'I wonder if he's making this awkward for me on purpose.'

* * *

Lying in bed, Sena glared at the ceiling above.

'Aunty Mio, please break me out of this jailhouse.'

Though she was currently residing in one of the fanciest accommodations ever, and no one else other than Reiji, Pappy, and her mother (although the woman received some misleading information about this) knew about it, Sena wasn't having a great time at all.

Sure, she was able to visit her mother, even with Tetsuma hot on her trail. And, yeah, she got super tasty food. But she wasn't happy. Sena wanted to go home, where she would know that her mother would be busy making business calls or cooking meals, and where her aunt would be burnishing her pistols and occasionally fool around.

Too bad said aunt was supposedly working alongside with an enemy.

She still didn't believe it. She still didn't take up Kid's advice about forgiving Reiji either.

Sena rolled over and sighed in her pillow.

'I wanna go home.'

* * *

Well, a lot happened ever since the team returned to Japan.

Hiruma made them memorize the Pokemon cards. Sena did that with little difficulty.

Despite being an idiot, Taki brought a lot of positive influence to the team. The others must have felt their self-esteem inflate now that Taki openly made a fool of himself.

Yukimitsu improved immensely.

The Huh Huh Bros had gotten stronger.

Ishimaru became faster, not to mention impress the track team quite so.

Furthermore, what happened with Agon at the airport was now old news. Sena and Mamori had assured the boys that he didn't mean any trouble (he was just trouble itself); though they relaxed to this, they were still wary about him in general. Hiruma, as Sena noticed, just looked elsewhere with a blank face. Kurita had his eyes lowered the whole time.

"Well, that's enough for today," Junko said. She glanced over her shoulder. "I think you better get going. Seems like everyone's congregating in that clubhouse of yours."

Sena nodded, too tired to bother responding verbally. She still had low stamina, which was deemed pathetic in Hiruma's eyes (not that she cared, anyway).

After waving Junko goodbye, Sena followed the team inside. Kurita said in a fretful voice, "I sure hope everyone gets a position as official members."

"I wonder if Yuki-sempai and Taka would get in," Monta wondered.

"He should be fine," Suzuna said offhandedly. "He's always been an idiot for sports."

There was a miniature layout of a football field inside. Kurita dumped out a boxful of plastic figurines of the Devil Bats, and within the pile were new additions. Hiruma, who had his gun propped against his shoulder for whatever reason, snapped his notebook close before saying, "Alright, I'll call out the names for the positions in the offense and defense sides, starting off with offense."

Sena was feeling too sluggish to sense the tension in the atmosphere.

"First, the quarterback will be me," Hiruma announced, grabbing a figurine of himself and setting it in the middle of the field. "I'll also be kicker."

She was beginning to nod off.

"Next, five linemen: Kurita, Komusubi, Jyuumonji, Kuroki, and Togano." Kurita happily pushed five figurines to the center.

"Two runningbacks: Ishimaru and Eyeshield." Ishimaru let out a small gasp.

"Two receivers: Monta and Satake or Yamaoka." Monta grinned. The said basketball players exchanged glances before shrugging.

"Tightend: Taki."

Taki cried with elation.

"Congratulations!" Kurita exclaimed happily.

"You did it!" Suzuna cheered.

"I did it!" Taki enthused.

Yukimitsu was about to relapse into depression for not getting an available position until Hiruma continued. "Settle down, fucktards," Hiruma growled. "I'm not done yet. Onto the defense, cornerback: Yukimitsu." Yukimitsu wailed with relief and mirth.

After giving positions to who had what in the defense side, Hiruma then had the figurines correctly positioned in the field. Everyone watched and committed it to memory, eager to have a part in the team, and their ears were open to Hiruma's lecture.

He only deviated from the topic when he stopped to hit Sena's head with a rolled-up magazine while screaming, "Wake up, fucking shrimp!"

Oh yeah. It was good to be home.

* * *

**AN:** Sena losing her school ID card? I'm doing some foreshadowing here!


	72. Avarice

**Chapter 72:** Avarice

* * *

Sena decided that her life may be rather unconventional compared to how most people led theirs. Aside from how she survived being hit by a fast-moving vehicle, was indirectly involved in mafia affairs, had the evil-incarnate whacking her with rolled-up magazines from time to time, or how she could involuntarily make her presence unknown, it was kind of uncommon to have a ridiculously good-looking guy to call your number when you don't remember giving him your number in the first place.

It all started out like this: Sena was trying very hard to study and not procrastinate, and then her phone suddenly rang. Tossing her pencil down, she grabbed her phone and answered with an impolite drawl, "Yeah?"

"Kobakami Suki?"

Sena nearly dropped the phone. In an instant, she recognized the voice. "Ah, _nooo_. This is her mother," Sena squeaked in a high-pitched voice, lying very, very badly.

She heard a snort. "Nice try, Kobakami—"

"It's _Kobayakawa_ Sena," she grounded out. "And how'd you get this number anyway, brother of Hanako?"

"The name's Hanabusa, and after you left me unconscious and fried from your tazing stunt," he said cheerfully, though hidden scorn dripped from every word, causing Sena to wince, "you dropped your school ID card."

"Oh," was all Sena could say. That card contained information about her, such as her number.

"Oh? OH? Is that what you can say after what you did to me? _Oh_?" He was now screaming into the speakers; Sena had to pull the phone back from getting her ear blasted. "Did you know how long you left me lying on the streets? Huh? HUH? Six freakin' hours! _Six_. _Hours_!"

"Uh—"

"When I got up, it was already nearing midnight! And to make things worse, my car was totaled _no thanks to you_, bitch. Did you know how far I had to walk to get back to home? I was THIS close in calling the cops, but then this vagabond spontaneously threw himself at me, so I had to call the cops on _him_ instead!"

She bit her lower lip. "Hanabusa-san—"

"My aunt thought that I was held hostage by a madman, so the stupid woman had phoned my sister and told her some ludicrous story, and when I arrived late, my sister was there in _tears_. Did you know what a shitty big brother I felt like? When I stepped inside my house and found my baby sister in freakin' tears? Well, let me tell you something, bitch, it was—!"

She snapped her phone shut and chucked it under the bed.

'Oh my gosh,' she thought with a groan before plunging herself into the silky covers of the bed that Kid had prepared for her. Sure, Sena was reprehensible of what she had done to the poor guy, but that didn't mean she deserved an angry rant.

'I didn't even know that Hanako was able to be caring,' Sena thought, and then became depressed when she just thought of something superficial as that.

Unknown to Sena, Hanako wasn't the sister that Hanabusa was talking about.

* * *

Today, Sena had nothing better to do. Hiruma were specifically training the boys, and Junko had her own business to attend to, so there was nothing for Sena to occupy her time with. She even called her friends, but Donatello had Student Council duties to carry out, Unsui was doing football practice, Agon was doing whatever he does, and Mamori was helping her mother with chores.

Sena considered visiting her mother, but then remembered that Mihae was going on another business trip to Osaka. It was bad enough that she nearly thought about doing pre-studying. Sena may be bored, but she wasn't _that_ bored. She also didn't want to go outside; the call from Hanabusa last night made her wary, and any chance of ever running into the guy brought an unpleasant churning in her stomach.

'Well, I gotta do _something_.' Sena slid off the bed and padded to the door. Cracking it open, she expected Tetsuma to be standing before her, stiff and tall and waiting for her every command.

For once, Tetsuma wasn't waiting outside her door.

She blinked at this. 'Maybe he's with Kid.' She looked to her left and then to the right. The corridors were long and empty. The maids and servants must be taking a day off or something.

'Cool. A chance to explore the place.' She pulled the hood of her jacket over her head and snuck down the hall and around a corner. After an hour or walking around, Sena grew bored once again. She had been lost in empty passages that led her to nothing more than more empty passages. She attempted to walk her way back to her room, but she only became more lost.

"Well, this stinks," she said aloud. Sena didn't think herself as directionally-challenged, but this mansion of mazes just proved her wrong."Yeah, this so stinks."

"What stinks?"

"Hiii!" She yelped and spun around, finding a bemused Kid. "I—gah—you are—ack."

His lips twitched upwards. "Way to put it eloquently," he commended.

"I—uh—thanks," Sena replied lamely. "U-um, what are you doing?"

"Heading over to the shooting gallery," the older boy said. He grinned down at her. "Wanna join?"

"No thanks, but I'd love to watch."

"Sure."

The shooting gallery was like the one she, Hiruma, and Monta had visited back in Texas, except Kid's was much larger and much fancier. Everything in this mansion was fancy, of course. Sena vaguely wondered if the Mushanonkoji Corps supplied the Nora Clan any of its fanciness.

"Where's Tetsuma-san?" she asked.

"Tetsuma's gone to Jenkins for martial arts recap," Kid answered as he fiddled with his gun, reloading it with bullets and whatever gimmicks that needed to be done.

Sena watched this with some level of fascination. "For someone who had been raised in a wealthy household, you're not very austere," she pointed out. "I believe that most rich kids would be perplexed as to what to do with a gun."

He snorted. "Now, that'd be stereotypical, Sena-san. Not all rich kids are snooty dainty-fingered moneybags."

'Yeah, just take a look at Reiji,' she thought with old fondness, which rapidly turned acrid. 'Stupid Reiji.'

"Anyway, how are ya these days?" he asked, holding out the gun so that it was pointed to the mark. Sena waited for one loud blasting shot before replying.

"Good," Sena said. "How about you?"

"Meh. Not too bad, I reckon. Ever since the fellas and I came back from America, my limbs had been sore to the bone. How about your boys? Did they take the training well? Tetsuma told me that you had to go from Texas to Las Vegas. I was shocked to hear that."

"Oh, they're fine. Albeit sore, they were stronger than they were before the training."

"Did you do any training? You know, with that handicap of yours?"

"No. I was the moral support." She frowned a bit. "Since you know about my handicap, how much more do you know about me?"

Kid didn't answer after his next shot. "The important bits, but I don't plan on boring you with them right now." He offered her a smile. "But the info newly acquired was the far most interesting yet; I think it had to do with my love for football."

"Funny how I dislike the sport so much," she grumbled.

"Oh, yes, it was Hiruma who forced ya, huh? Made you be Eyeshield 21."

She nodded. "I think I'll ask you later about how you found out I'm Eyeshield," Sena said wryly.

Kid tipped his hat. "Don't worry. I ain't telling anyone about your secret."

"That's the least of my worries, believe me." She stared absently at the target. "Why do you do American football?"

"Inspired me to be something other than what I was expected to be as a runt," Kid said. "Tetsuma joined because I did, but I think he secretly enjoys playing receiver. And I'm going to take a wild guess here and say that Hiruma blackmailed you into joining, yeah?"

"Yup," she sighed. "I even tried to think of a few ways to get out of the team, but no use."

His eyebrows rose underneath his bangs. "But doesn't the team rely on you? I mean, you play a big part. If you were, say hypothetically, out of the team and the others struggled without you around, would it be worth it?"

"It's not about that, really—that would never be my intention. But I guess it's my automatic retaliation to oppose to it when I had been coerced into doing something I never wanted to do in the first place." She shrugged. "I'm not trying to be spiteful, but I can keep a grudge."

It really did seem that Sena disliked football that much, to be willing to risk someone's dream. Well, Sena was never really the cliché heroine of wanting everyone to try their hardest and set their goals beyond their limits and other moral crap. She was hands-down facing what the _now_ she has got to do and regarding to _future_ afterwards. And this…runningback position was a stranger on her agenda. Well, technically, it's been on her agenda for quite a long time, but she refused to accept it.

Kid shook his head. "You're selfish," he told her.

"I know," she told him. "But isn't everybody?"

With this said, the boy gave her a crooked smile, almost revealing the self-depreciating quality. "You don't seem to be afraid of the truth, either."

"Actually, I prefer being ignorant."

The two fell silent as Kid continued his targeting practices. Though they didn't say anything else after that conversation, they shared a mutual bitter contempt for their own truths they carefully guarded. Sena wasn't even aware what secret she was housing.


	73. Souvenirs, Names, And Dependable Company

**AN: **The chapters are all screwed up. Sigh.

* * *

"Lookie here!" Suzuna dumped a large box onto the table and ripped the taping. "I had souvenirs manufactured for us!"

Monta and Sena exchanged glances. "What?"

"Souvenirs, dummies!" With that said, the petite girl enthusiastically pulled out Devil Bats themed items from the box, raising each object high into the air. "Hat! Megaphone! Cheer sticks! And look—customized T-shirts!"

"Whoa!" Monta took a shirt and held it before him in amazement. "How'd you get all of this made?"

"G-great!" Komusubi agreed.

"I have a friend whose dad is an online shopkeeper of a customized souvenir manufacturing agency! I thought that this way we could keep the fans excited for the upcoming games in the Fall Tournament," Suzuna explained with a grin. "And since I'm the captain of the cheerleading team, I'll make sure to lift up that game mood!"

"But we don't have a cheerleading team," Sena pointed out.

"I was in the magazine too!" Suzuna continued cheerfully, ultimately ignoring Sena's downer remark. She thrust an open magazine before Sena, showing her a picture of Suzuna answering in an interview. There was a commentary below with Suzuna stating that "Eyeshield 21 looks just like Brad Pitt!"

"Wait, what," Sena said blankly.

"'Set the mood! Send them on the edge of their seats! The bigger the lie, the better!'" Suzuna roared in intimation of Hiruma, and then bounced back to her bubbly personality. "That's what Yo-nii said!"

'...Wait, Yo-nii…?' Sena was trying to process all the information thrown at her. It was hard to with someone like Suzuna. The Monta, Kurita, and Komusubi strangely managed to understand her fast-paced speech.

"But maaan! I really wonder who Eyeshield is like under that shield," Suzuna sighed, spinning on the rolls of her blades. "I mean, I watched some videos of him on the field when we got back to Japan, and I gotta say that he was wicked cool on the field! That dancing style he used to avoid the attacks? Awesome!"

"Is it me, or is Suzuna developing a crush on you?" Monta whispered to Sena.

"I just hope that Eyeshield wouldn't mind me making up lies about him," Suzuna continued. "Yo-nii said that he wouldn't mind; he would understand if it were for the sake of the team."

The door of the clubroom opened, revealing Mamori who was holding a basket of freshly cleaned towels. "Oh, hello Suzuna-chan. When did you get here?"

"Just now." Suzuna's face lit up. "Say, Mamo-nee, do you know anything about Eyeshield?"

'Oh brother,' Sena thought with a grimace.

* * *

"Should I call you Takekura or Musashi?" Sena asked.

The older boy paused from organizing his toolbox, contemplating. "Hmm, you can call me either one. I don't really care."

"Then I'll start addressing you as Musashi-san since it's much easier to say, plus Monta calls you that so it'll lessen the confusion."

Musashi smiled. "I see."

"Are you still shadowing me? I mean, I reckon that you caught up with the news…"

"About Mio working together with Zhou?" he snorted. "It's all a bunch of bullshit. I don't believe it for a second, but I can't say the rest of my clan shares my opinion."

"But are you…?" she pressed on.

"No, because I was put on that position because of her. My superiors even told me to keep a close eye on you just in case."

"Figures," she muttered.

"So, how's the luxury life with the Mushanokoji Corps?" Musashi asked. "Living large?"

"More like empty," she said flatly. "It's strange that I never seen Kid-san's parents. The only people there are either the maids and servants or Kid-san and Tetsuma-san." Sena sighed despondently. "Gets boring and lonely at times; sometimes I'm allowed to visit my mom, but I feel as though it's not enough, you know?"

He nodded understandably. "I feel the same with my old man in the hospital."

"That's right… Hey, do you have any clue where Aunty Mio might be? My mom said that she hadn't been home for the longest time; it's a good thing that she's used to her antics, but if this continues she's going to worry."

"I don't really know," he said, shrugging. "Knowing the woman, she could be anywhere, but I have the confidence to say that she's going to find out who made up this rumor and fix it."

Sena faltered. "You should know that there's no human who's capable of being omnipotent."

Musashi stopped sorting and looked at her squarely in the eye. "It's called faith, Sena."

The two fell into silence after that. Sena didn't quite know what to respond to "faith" when she herself had no extensions to it. There wasn't really a need for it—she had people who she relied on and people who she knew not to rely on, but there was no such thing as placing unwavering conviction when the variables had an ambiguous end. Perhaps, though, should she entrust Aunty Mio to get herself out of this messy situation? Was her disappearance the reason for it?

As though acknowledging her silence, Musashi himself remained quiet for Sena to allow this to sink in. The clubroom was filled with sounds of the older boy's absentminded tinkering and shifting of tools while the girl pondered next to him. Suddenly, the door was thrust open, startling only Sena.

"Oi! SENA! Let's go!" Monta exclaimed.

"Sorry we took too long, Sena-chan," Suzuna piped behind him. "But a certain _someone_ had to go ahead and buy the bananas." She gave him a stern look.

Monta's hands flew into a defensive position. "Hey, it was a sale, alright?"

"We had to buy only the band-aids, not a snack!"

Deciding to be the interloper, Sena got up and waved widely. "Okay, you two—break it up!" She picked up her schoolbag and looked over her shoulder, saying, "Thanks, Musashi-san," and scurried out the door to not wait to hear what he would respond.

Suzuna and Monta exchanged confused looks. "What was that about?"

* * *

"Oi, Sena! Wait up!"

"Sena-chaaan!"

"Good grief! How can a handicapped person walk so freaking fast?"

Sena was not walking fast, in fact. Just got a head start.

"Sena!" Monta, who had caught up, placed a hand on her shoulder, causing her to halt. "Jeez! What's with you? If it weren't for your legs, I'm sure you would've _bolted_ right out of the club!"

"Yeah!" Suzuna agreed. "Like you were running away from…someone…" She trailed off.

Sena and Monta turned their attention onto the girl. "Suzuna?"

A sly smile crept across her face. "Oh. I _know_ why."

Sena frowned knowingly. "No you _don't_." Before Suzuna opened her mouth, Sena cut in, saying, "And it has nothing to do with me liking someone."

Monta, who had to take a minute to register what Sena was saying, gasped in shock. "Sena, you have a crush on Musashi-san?"

"No!" she hissed, but her flailing gave it away that she was panicking. "And don't say that aloud!"

"BUT—"

"There is NO such thing, Monta!"

"Aww! Don't deny it, Sena-chan!" Suzuna said, throwing her wiry arms around the other girl's neck. "You can say it; you're in good and dependable company!"

'Why is it that I'm suddenly her best friend when we barely know each other? Jeez, the girl latches on tight.' Sena squirmed under the grip. "I am not in denial _and_ there is nothing for me to say!"

"Liar!"

"I'm not lying!"

"Yes you are!"


	74. Repaying A Debt That Was Never Made

**Chapter 74:** Repaying The Debt That You Never Really Made

**AN:** This chapter had been inspired by a Korean movie, "100 Days with Mr. Arrogant".

* * *

Sena would admit that she was a person who would often forget about some things. Like, for example, the reason why she was so furious at Reiji. Reiji did whatever he needed to do for the sake of his people; he was the future heir, after all, so there were drastic measures taken. And then Kid unintentionally reminded her by saying a careless statement, thus reviving Sena's ire.

Sena sometimes forgot about things that posed not much of importance. However, Hanabusa never left her mind. She woke up with him in mind. Ate breakfast with him in mind. Was carried to school by Tetsuma with him in mind. And ignored whatever the teacher was lecturing about with him in mind.

For whatever reason, Sena was feeling quite paranoid.

And then, when Suzuna and Sena were out to buy water bottles for the hard-working boys, there was a flock of students pointing and murmuring at a wall.

"What's this?" wondered Sena.

"Who knows? Let's check it out." Suzuna grabbed the other girl's wrist and began cutting through the crowd to the front to see what the hubbub was all about. "Oh gosh."

Taped to the wall were flyers that all read "KOBAYAKAWA SENA IS A CAR-CRASHING CRIMINAL!" or "COME OUT, KOBAYAKAWA!" The students around them whispered, "Who's Kobayakawa Sena?" Due to this, Sena grew red from embarrassment.

"Is…this true, Sena-chan?" Suzuna inquired.

"What? N-no!" Sena grabbed a handful of flyers and began ripping them out. "It's not true! I swear!" she insisted as she continued to take them down from the wall.

"I, the victim, would disagree with that." Sena shrieked at the sudden presence of someone who was leaning against the wall next to her. Flicking the rim of his fedora from his eyes, Hanabusa revealed himself.

"It's you!" Sena stammered, pointing at me.

"Mwahahaha," Hanabusa laughed evilly.

The girls all blushed and gasped when they noticed the incredibly attractive guy.

Hanabusa then knelt down and swept Sena up on his shoulder. "Hiii!" Sena screamed, automatically fisting the back of his shirt. "S-Suzuna! Help!"

"You didn't tell me you had a super hot boyfriend!" Suzuna yelled after them instead of helping.

"He's not my boyfri—ack!" He dumped her unceremoniously in a car—a new car—and walked around to enter the driver's seat.

"Put on your seatbelt," he ordered. "We're going for a drive."

'Oh, someone, please help me!' Sena inwardly pleaded.

* * *

"Hey, where's Sena?" Mamori asked when Suzuna returned from the shopping with Sena absent.

"Oh, she got whisked away by her boyfriend," Suzuna replied.

The older girl frowned. "But…Sena doesn't have a boyfriend." The afterthought "_I think_" was rather audible, but Suzuna didn't pay mind.

"Then that must be why he put all those nasty flyers on the wall."

* * *

Sena found herself sitting in a restaurant across Hanabusa, who pushed a piece of paper and a pen in her direction.

"What's this?" she asked.

"Are you blind? Read it," he said.

'Jeez. Rude.' Sena took the paper and read the contents. "Selling my life to you?" she said incredulously when her eyes skimmed across the very words. "And sign my name here? What the heck?"

"I'll be real generous to you. You'll work for me a day's worth of 2000 yen, so let's make that one hundred days since I think I can stand being around you for so long," Hanabusa informed with a smirk.

"What? Ugh, this is so unfair!" Sena protested.

"Unfair? Then I guess I can get the money from your parents," he said, flipping open his phone.

'Wait, don't tell me he even got my house number too!' She stood up, her chair almost falling backwards. "No, hold up! I—alright, alright, I'll do it! Just don't call my mom, please."

"Then hurry up and sign the paper."

'For one hundred days… And stuck with _him_?' Now Sena could see the familial resemblance between Hanabusa and Hanako. Sighing, she grabbed the pen and printed her name onto the paper. 'How is causing him to crash his car my fault anyway? Well, I did kick that can… But how is it my fault that his car was so expensive? And he should've gotten insurance beforehand!'

"There, done," she said huffily, passing the paper back to him.

"Ah, perfect." Hanabusa folded the paper and tucked it inside his jacket. At the same time, the waiters laid down food on the table. The delicious smell caused Sena's mouth to water, which reminded her that she hadn't eaten lunch today.

Noticing her hunger, Hanabusa opened his wallet and flicked a few bills to her. "Which reminds me, I don't eat with my slaves, so scram. Go get yourself some fortune cookies, yeah?"

Sena normally didn't picture herself to be choleric; however, she couldn't contain the indignation bubbling in her from his condescending attitude towards he. Sena fisted the bills into her skirt pocket, then stomped out of the restaurant.

* * *

Sena never thought that school the next day would be so bad. From being unnoticed to being widely known as the secretary of the football team, she was now recognized as the "girl who was kidnapped by an ultra hot guy with the shiny sports car". The attention was suffocating.

"Ne, ne, was that guy from yesterday your boyfriend?"

"Is he super rich? I mean, the car that he drove in…"

"Did he take you on a date? Was it romantic?"

Sena began to wonder how there could be so many people (girls) staying after school. Sure, she knew that students went to their clubs, but she didn't think that there were so many. Girls, probably from different classes too, crowded around her desk. She could see scar-face, manga-boy, and fish-lips giving her bemused expressions.

"I, uhh, gotta go," Sena suddenly blurted, and scurried out of the room.

In her pocket, her phone buzzed. She rushed inside the bathroom and into one of the stalls before answering the call.

"Well, about time."

"You!" she hissed at the familiar voice. "What do you want?"

"Come over to my apartment. I'll text you the directions."

"Right now? But I have school!"

"Then make up an excuse to go home."

"I can't do that," Sena growled.

"Then perhaps I should call your parents…" Hanabusa drawled.

So far, she escaped telling her mother about why she had to move in with Kid…thanks to Kid. But with Hanabusa? Not only would Sena have to bear a scolding (in which she hadn't had for a while, but it still sucks) but her mother would also want to repay the full debt instead of what Sena was to repay for. She couldn't do that to her mother! The price that was insanely high for a stupid car would be too much for her—no way!

And there was no way that she was going to ask Kid to lend her money. Her humiliation could only lead her far enough.

"Okay, I'll be there!" She snapped her phone shut and sighed. Hopefully, whatever Hanabusa needed won't take all day—she had a club to attend to, after all.


	75. Sailor Maid

**Chapter 75:** Sailor Maid

* * *

'Okay, Sena, you can do this. You've faced mafia grunts, testosterone-charged football players, and Hiruma on a bad day before. You can definitely do this.'

Sena held a whiteboard cleaning spray with a wobbly grip before her face. She was sorely tempted to scrunch her face, but that would defeat the purpose of doing what she had to do. She quickly pressed down the head, and a dosage of biting liquid met her face.

"Yowch!" she cried, dropping the spray. She wobbled to the left, and leaned heavily to the right, her feet shuffling on the floor. Though the pain was unbearable, it would surely get her out of class.

And it did. Her homeroom teacher nearly jumped out of his seat in shock when he saw her bloodshot eyes when she asked him to dismiss her.

* * *

The apartment Sena arrived at was one of those fancy condos. She would have scoffed at the idea if the cars that Hanabusa drove in weren't a fine reminder of how rich he really was. 'Well, if he really is that rich, then why can't he pay the damage himself?'

She eventually found his door and knocked. Through the video speaker, Hanabusa said, "Who is it?"

"I think you can tell through the video screen," Sena said flatly. "Living here gives you the advantage to know who's gonna be knocking on your door."

"Ah, it's the slave," his voice chirped.

Five seconds passed.

"Aren't you going to let me in?" Sena asked impatiently.

"What's the password?"

"The what?"

"Can't let you in if you don't have the password."

She frowned. "What is, then, the password?"

"You gotta guess, stupid."

'I don't have time for this.' She pivoted to the other direction. "Forget it. I'm leaving."

"Are you sure you want to do that?" snorted Hanabusa through the speaker. "I mean, I could always phone your parents…"

'Ugh! He always whips out that card! It's like Hiruma blackmailing me with Riku-kun.' Sena sighed and turned back. "I really don't know the password." Before he could speak, possibly telling her again to attempt at guessing, which Sena didn't want to do, she added, "But the faster you tell me what I need to do, the faster I can get out of here."

Hanabusa hummed, obviously unable to reject the idea of getting rid of her longer than needed. "It's Sailor Moon."

"Sailor Moon," Sena deadpanned.

"No, no. Say her line."

Her eye twitched. "For love and justice, I will defeat all evil. Sailor Moon."

"Are you stupid? Not only did you butcher her line, but you also didn't act it out!"

"I don't remember Sailor Moon, alright?" she snapped.

"Well, you could at least act it out."

'Ajfhaksd,' Sena thought. She marched to the end of the hallway to make sure no one was coming by (because what she was about to do will be embarrassing—ultimately so). Then she spun around and began imitating wild poses that she recalled Sailor Moon doing while calling out, "For _love_ and _justice_! I will defeat all evil! Saaailloor Moooon!"

"Uuuhhh…" Coming out of the elevator was a tall (like, Miomaru tall status) boy with shaggy light hair. He stared down at her for a moment, and then walked away.

'…'

* * *

"So, I need you to clean up this place by 2:30," Hanabusa said.

"You mean this pig sty?" gasped Sena.

"No, I mean the one in the farm," he remarked sarcastically. "Yes, I mean here. Clean it up before I get back. Remember—it has to be done by 2:30."

The brief tour that the older boy had given her only showed her the amount of labor she was going to be put under. Piles of unwashed dishes. Dirty laundry all over the place. And was that a moldy meatbun next to the television? Ew!

She glanced at the clock and groaned loudly. She only had three hours to clean! How could she possibly do it all?

"All this for a freaking can!" she sighed. "Well, Sena, there's only one thing you can do."

Luckily for her, Hanabusa had a stereo. She turned it on, allowing blasting music to fill in the complex. Then she tied her hair into two high pigtails, pulled up her sleeves, and rolled up her skirt quite short. If she was stuck doing chores, then she might as well have fun doing it.

* * *

"Next week, you can clean up my room in my other home."

"Wait, you have another home?"

"Yeah. This is my apartment, but I sometimes stay at my aunt's place," he said. "Why am I bothering telling you this? Go on, brat. Here, take this five yen as a tip."

'Yay. A measly five yen.'

Sena was exhausted. Her shoulders ached, her knees ached, her neck ached, and her body ached. The only part of her that didn't ache was her legs, but that was because she was mighty careful not to place any strain on them after what happened during the Death March. She was still unclear what happened other than when she collapsed after the football tryouts in the US, but she suspected that something similar occurred when she was sleeping.

She dragged herself out the door before sticking her tongue out so that Hanabusa wouldn't see. But then she forgot about the video screen as she heard him say through the speakers, "I can see you, brat."

'Argh.'

On the way down to the lobby, in the elevator, Sena was grumbling to herself, now in a foul mood, while her only companion was the same tall boy who caught her imitating Sailor Moon. The tall boy observed Sena making different kinds of scowls on her face, who was oblivious to the other occupant.

When Sena left the complex, the tall boy phoned his football teammates, suggesting that they change their mascot to Sailor Moon. The idea, of course, was shot down.

* * *

Akaba Junko raised an eyebrow as her student was slumping in weariness. They hadn't even done anything yet.

"Oi, are you alright?" she asked the shorter girl.

"Huh?" Sena jerked herself straight. "Oh, uh, sorry. I guess I'm out of it today…"

Junko frowned. "Well, that's not good. How about you take a lap around the field to wake yourself up?"

"Um, Sena-kun's not allowed to exert herself," reminded Yukimitsu, who was passing by. "She's handicapped."

"Oh. That's right." The girl's frown deepened. "Dang it. I'm not specialized to train the crippled! No offence."

"None taken," Sena said around a yawn. It was good not having to run.


	76. The Inception Of A Great War

**Chapter 76: **The Inception Of A Great War

* * *

Because the Fall Tournament was only three days away, everyone was training extra hard.

During class, the Huh Huh Bros had even disturbed class by shifting their desks to represent attacks and defenses the Pokemon cards had information on. They even squabbled to one another in football code, as Sena liked to dub it.

"Side and block!" Jyuumonji called out, slamming a desk next to another one. He stepped back and frowned. "You did hook block right!" he scolded Kuroki, holding a card.

"Nah, man," Togano amended. "That's a Rapidash—that card's supposed to belong to Ishimaru."

"HUH? Then how the heck did it get into our pile?"

"Never mind that. How about we do a Squirtle? Seems to be the easiest," said Kuroki.

"Dude, we already did that one—twice!"

"With that opening, I won't be able to hold the passing line long enough," Monta complained from a few rows ahead.

"Fugo!" Komusubi agreed.

"You guys aren't in my class..." the elderly teacher trailed off. He turned his attention at Taki, whose desk was set right before everyone's. "And you certainly aren't a student of Deimon..."

"Entrance exam one-hundred percent!" Taki said arrogantly, kicking his leg up in the air and winking.

After class, Hiruma gathered the football team to sign their names on the old television in Sena's classroom. Kurita was gone at the time since he went to the bathroom, but it didn't matter since his name was already on it from the year before.

Mamori aww'ed at the idea. Monta and the other boys shrugged and went for it. Sena commented that it was pretty cheesy of Hiruma to make them do such a thing. Hiruma whacked her on the head with a rolled-up magazine.

* * *

"Hey, heard that your team's gonna enter the Fall Tournament," Agon commented.

"Yeah," Sena said. "Say, where's your grandpa?"

"Don't change the topic, squirt."

She shot him a glare. "Well, I don't want to get into the topic about football! It's always football this and football that! I'm sick and tired of it."

"Then why don't you quit?" he snorted, flicking her forehead.

"Hiruma's blackmailing her, remember?" Unsui reminded him.

"Oh, that's right. Want me to beat him up?"

"Please don't," Sena deadpanned. Then her phone rang. "Ugh. Dang it."

Unsui raised an eyebrow at the caller's ID. "Who's Jerkwad?"

"Just a guy who I need to pay my debts to," she replied noncommittally, hopping off the bench-swing. "Anyways, I got to go. Say hi to your grandpa for me. Tell him I love him and such."

The twins rolled their eyes. "Sure thing, Sena," Unsui said dryly.

* * *

"So, excited for the Fall Tournament?" Kid prompted with a smile.

"No," Sena replied, passing by him.

"Okay…" he mumbled.

* * *

Eventually, three days turned into two, and then finally one. Pressure was building on strong on the boys, but Sena, as usual, could care less. Perhaps the main reason for her flippant attitude was because Hiruma told her that she wouldn't be playing the first game the Devil Bats would be in.

Kurita, on the other hand, was different. Sena noticed afar that the large boy had been sweating with nervousness when the team was counting down the number of days that were left. In fact, Kurita even went missing during practice for the final day!

"Kurita-sempai's missing?" Monta exclaimed, surprised.

"I can't contact him," Mamori said, "and his family said that he'd gone out."

"Well, maybe he went to get creampuffs or something," Sena suggested. "I mean, the big fella's gotta take a break himself, you know?"

Mamori chewed on her lower lip. "Well, I suppose that's true. Maybe it's nothing to worry about."

'Yes, it is nothing to worry about. Please, please, please don't let your worries get to your head, making you actually want to go looking for him. Please, no.' Because heaven knows that Sena would be forced to tag along if they decided to go looking for Kurita.

In the end, Kurita showed up wearing a sheepish grin. "Sorry, you guys," he said. "I just had the jitters. But my determination has been renewed! I'm ready to go do this and play alongside with my teammates!"

Later that afternoon, Hiruma decided to take the whole team to the Tokyo Stadium. They went there by bus. On their stop, everyone had to pause to marvel at its enormous size, their necks bending all the way back.

"It's been three years since Hiruma-kun, Musashi-kun, and I were looking up at the great Tokyo Stadium, anticipating that we would surely enter with everyone," Kurita said, smiling in nostalgia.

"The fact that we've come so far would mean we would face opponents that would challenge our abilities to the max," Hiruma added seriously. "Ojo. Seibu. Shinryuuji. And, of course, we'll be facing Amino tomorrow. If we want to make it to the Christmas Bowl, we're going to have to crush them all!"

'Yeesh,' Sena thought. 'What a speech.'

* * *

So it was finally the eleventh day of September. The day when the tournament would begin. The day when the contenders would gather in one huge field and do whatever. Frankly, Sena hadn't been really paying attention to what the senior Devil Bats were saying about the Fall Tournament, so she was just doing what the next guy was doing.

The boys were talking about being nervous for the match. Suddenly, Suzuna clapped her hands behind Sena and Monta's backs _hard_, exclaiming, "C'mon, guys! Don't be scared to death when the game hadn't even started!"

'Gah! My _back_!'

"Pfft. W-would a man be scared at an opening ceremony?" scoffed Monta, though his quivering knees might say otherwise.

"Th-that's r-r-right everyone! T-try your b-best," Kurita said with forced cheer. He was so nervous that his whole frame was shaking like a leaf.

Even though Sena couldn't play, she still had to change into uniform to stand as Eyeshield 21. Of course, she couldn't go inside the changing rooms with the boys, so she had to get dressed elsewhere. Elsewhere, meaning, a bush.

'Well, this sucks.' Getting dressed in bulky and tight garb wasn't easy, but she was getting the hand of it.

At the same time Sena crawled out of the bush, the boys stormed out of the chaning rooms, looking indignant. The Huh Huh Bros were huffing and puffing. Monta was grumbling and mumbling. Komusubi was "Fugo!"ing and "Fugo!"ing… And all in all, they were mostly jabbing at the Amino Cyborgs, promising that they were going to take them down. Apparently, the Devil Bats and the Cyborgs shared changing rooms, and the Cyborgs proved themselves to be a rude bunch.

To ameliorate the situation, Sena fist-pumped the air and yelled in a deep voice, "Let's do this! Devil Baaats!"

"…" Silence.

"Sena, don't do that," Monta said.

Sena hung her head. "Okay."

All teams, with their players dressed in their respectable uniforms, walked in lines with the managers leading them while carrying big flags with the designated mascot sewed on. As usual, Hiruma was able to make an entrance something quite…explosive.

Then, the crowd, mostly the females, immediately started calling out "Sakuraba-kun! Sakuraba-kun!" Monta jerked his head upwards in anticipation while it took Sena a few minutes to register who Sakuraba was. Yes, she had forgotten who Sakuraba Haruto was—don't judge her. It's been a while since she last saw him, so Sena was rather interested in how the boy turned out to be.

When the Ojo White Knights arrived, there was a collective gasp of a horror. Sakuraba Haruto, the now formerly cute hunky commercial advertisement, had entered the field with a buzz-cut and a hideous after-shave. He looked like a delinquent now—a cute hunky delinquent, though, not like Jyuumonji's bad-boy delinquent style.

Eh, what the heck. They were both cute.

Sena, forgetting that she was supposed to behave like a guy, felt like she had to express her girly self by placing a hand on her cheek and swoon. But that only happened for two seconds. Hey, when you start noticing that you're surrounded by _a lot_ of fit young men, you just can't help but swoon.

Before the lined teams was a stadium that elongated nearly from one end of the field to the other. A lantern-jawed large man climbed up the stairs onto the stadium and walked behind a podium. There, with his powerful shoulders drawn back and his head held high, he easily captured the attention of many.

"All people," he spoke into the microphone, "must have the deepest desires in their hearts, a craving for triumph. However, having come to the Christmas Bowl, you are merely one school of many. Without misunderstanding, let me tell you the reality: in American football, you are not seeking sportsmanship or the like. There are no prizes for the runner-ups. This is a world where only the victor will gain the glory." His face turned fierce. "You have only one mission: win!"

'That isn't how football is like in the US,' Sena thought as she remembered the times when she attended an American school. The American boys who played football usually did it for scholarships; how it is done in Japan is majorly different than in the US. 'And besides, I'm sure there was a general rule where all players are supposed to enjoy themselves, not find them thrown in a bloody competition…'

"And now," the man continued, his voice carried out in a booming quality, "the national high school American football championship shall commence!"

Simultaneously, Sena's phone buzzed in her glove (because she had nowhere else to put it). Much to her great, great, great disappointment, it was none other than Hanabusa.

'Great. What does he want this time?'


	77. Special Delivery

**Chapter 77: **Special Delivery

* * *

"You may not know this, but I actually have a life to carry out," Sena hissed to the phone.

"And you may have forgotten this, but you've got ninety-six more days to do my bidding, slave," Hanabusa countered.

"How can I forget? Really? When I'm being summoned at inopportune times just to be your bellboy!"

"Hmm, bellboy. I think I like the sound of it."

She rolled her eyes. "What do you want?"

"I need you to go make a personal delivery for me. Stop by at my apartment first."

"Right now?"

"No, I mean three years from now," he sniped. "Yes, I mean right now! Get your rear over here." With that said, the line went dead.

Sena shut her phone and frowned. "Your sarcasm is unappreciated, Hanabusa-san," she grumbled.

* * *

It was just her luck that Hiruma decided that today she wouldn't be playing, other wise trying to convince him to let her go for one game would be insanely hard.

"Consider this to be your lucky day, fucking shrimp," Hiruma said, cocking his gun. "But next time, I won't let you off so easily."

'Yeah, I'm well aware.'

At the complex, Hanabusa was standing outside with a package tucked under his arm. He was tapping his feet, a sure sign of impatience. Sena dreaded whatever the boy was about to unleash on her.

"You're late," he snapped when he noticed her.

"Well, excuse me, but I can't control the fact that a bus can't fly over traffic—"

"Shut up. Here, I need you to take this to Koizumi Karin at Teikoku Academy." He shoved the package in her arms. "It's a school that you can't miss when in Osaka, trust me. Take the Nozomi Train."

"Wait, where?" She blinked. "Osaka? But going from Tokyo to there would take at least a few days!"

"That's why I want you to take the Nozomi Train, stupid. It'll take you at least three hours to get there."

"But the seats there cost a lot," Sena pointed out.

"Gosh, do you ever stop whining?" Hanabusa groaned theatrically.

She scowled. "I'm not whining, I'm being reasonable—!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Here, I have a ticket. Now get going."

And, so, Sena went. She hopped onto the Nozomi Train and waited around three hours until she met her destination. Then, hopping out of the train, Sena suddenly found herself to be very lost. 'Maybe I should've asked Hanabusa to draw me a map… But then again, I can't read maps.'

Wandering around for ten minutes, Sena decided that she should ask for directions. "Excuse me? Excuse me!"

A woman was kind enough to tell her where to go after hearing that she needed to get to Teikoku Academy. "Teikoku? Oh, all you have to do is go straight from here. It's a big school—you certainly can't miss it."

"Okay. Thank you, ma'am."

"Have a good day."

"You too."

And she and Hanabusa were right. The school was something that no one could miss. With gates that stand tall and grand, and the buildings behind it standing even taller and grander. It manifested itself as a prestigious institution, and Sena couldn't help but feel dread knowing that a big school would follow a lot of students… Meaning, finding Koizumi Karin would take much longer than she would've liked it to be.

Now that she thought about it, the name of the school and the person sounded familiar. She remembered Hiruma once mentioning those two names…

"Excuse me," Sena called after a boy in a school uniform. "Do you attend Teikoku Academy?"

"Yes."

"Do you know where I can find Koizumi Karin?"

"Sorry, but I don't know that name," the boy said, shrugging, and then left.

Sena sighed.

After asking a couple passing students where she could find Koizumi, her prayers had finally been answered!

"U-um, excuse me? I-I heard that you were looking for me…"

'Finally!' Sena turned around, grinning. "Yes! You're Koizumi Karin, right…?" Her voice trailed off when she saw who was standing there. It was a beautiful girl…in an American football uniform. "Uh…"

"Oh." Koizumi blushed and looked down, fidgeting. "Y-yes, I know that seeing a girl playing a boys' game might be unusual…"

'So that's why those names sounded familiar!' Sena pointed a finger at the other girl, blurting, "So you're that girl who can play American football! I've heard of you!"

If possible, Koizumi's face just got redder. "Erm…!"

"O-oh, sorry!" Sena quickly said, blushing herself for her outburst. "I usually don't yell or whatever…"

"It's fine…"

Silence.

"So, uh, here you go. Koizumi Karin, right? Yeah, well, a guy named Hanabusa wanted me to give you this," Sena said, handing the package over.

In an instant, Koizumi's face brightened, a white smile spreading across her face. "Onii-chan?" she squealed with absolute glee. "Oh, it must that new art equipment he was always promising to get me."

Sena froze. "Wait, wait… You're telling me that Hanabusa is your _brother_?"

"Eh? Oh, yes, he is."

'Huh.' So Hanabusa had two sisters all along. Now that Sena got a good look at the girl, she did show some familial resemblance. They both got that pretty hair and face. She did appear to be younger though; Sena assumed that Koizumi was probably in the same grade as her.

"I… Frankly, I find it a bit surprising that the two of you to be related," Sena admitted.

Koizumi smiled. "We sometimes get that."

"Does…he know that you're playing football? Your brother, I mean."

She blushed brightly. "N-no! Oh, if he were to find out… P-please don't tell him! If he knew, then he would get so worried and might come straight back home. Oh, not that I would mind him coming back, but I just don't want to burden him!"

"Okay, okay, I won't tell," Sena promised.

"Um, do you know onii-chan? Y-you seem to know him personally."

Oh, _does_ she know him. "You can say that," she said with a forced smile, trying to stifle her irritation she held towards the mentioned boy.

"I hope he's treating you alright. You know what a handful siblings can be."

"Yeah, your brother Hanabusa and your sister Hanako can be a both a handful," Sena laughed in wry humor.

"Eh… S-sister?"

"Hm?"

The other girl gave her a look full of confusion. "I, um, think that you're mistaken… You see, I don't have a sister…"

Sena's eyes widened. "What?"

* * *

The main reason why the Devil Bats won their game against the Cyborgs was because the Cyborgs had been concentrating their training to prepare for Eyeshield 21's intuitive running style. However, with Eyeshield not playing on the field, their calculations were terribly off, thus making it a definitive win for the smaller team.

Nonetheless, the Devil Bats proved themselves to be a remarkable bunch of players, all thanks to the torturous training they went through over the summer. The linemen were stronger. The runners were faster. Monta could jump much higher than before. And Hiruma's throwing seemed to have improved as well.

And they even got themselves hot cheerleaders, or so Sena was informed.

The boys told Sena everything about the game when she returned from her errand with excited tones and wild gesticulations. The Devil Bats were ascending to the next level.


	78. Ninety-Nine Percent Idiot

**Chapter 78: **Ninety-Nine Percent Idiot

* * *

Because of the win the Devil Bats made that day, the team decided to celebrate by throwing a party.

"Our match versus the Amino Cyborgs ended in MAX victory!" exclaimed Monta, who was leaping into the air.

"Say, after the party, how about we visit Musashi-san?" Sena suggested.

"Sounds great!" Monta concurred. "He did say that he'd come back if we become a strong team after all. His solemn face is that of a man who keeps his word."

'There needn't be any relation to a man's face and his word…'

"Ah!" Sena suddenly realized. She brought her voice to a whisper, saying, "Hiruma-sempai is more than likely to hear us if we talk about it on the way to the club. He's gonna get mad if we snoop into business that isn't ours."

"Oh yeah. That's a close one."

Suddenly, the manhole cover that the two were standing on shook, and then in one second there was a large blast coming from the manhole, knocking Sena and Monta off their feet, with Hiruma's voice crowing, "What are you two fucktards planning, eeeh?"

"Hiii!"

"Uwaah!"

Climbing out of the hole was Hiruma, who was grinning from ear to ear. "Kekeke. I thought I heard you two up to no good."

"Wh-who? Us?" Monta laughed nervously. "Up to no good? No way!"

'What the heck, man!' Sena thought incredulously. She nearly choked at the sight when Musashi was climbing out of the manhole as well.

"I got permission to build an underground weapon silo after we beat the Cyborgs!" Hiruma chirped.

'Liar! He obviously had it built before, probably from last year.'

When Musashi was about to leave, Sena and Monta scrambled on their feet to catch after him. "Ah, Musashi-san!" Sena called after.

"Hmm?" The older boy turned around.

"Oi, like you promised!" Monta said. "We became a strong team!"

"You think that just because you beat the Cyborgs, you've become a strong team?" Musashi scoffed. "You're getting full of yourselves. Don't let your guard down—the tournament's just started."

The two first-years watched as Musashi walked away, a sense of disappointment was shared.

'Ah man. What a letdown.'

To make it worse, Hiruma popped up behind them, cackling, "Kekeke. That's right."

Monta grew furious. "Mukyaa! Fine then!" he growled. "We'll just have to win the tournament then! And then you'll have to come back!" he hollered after the older boy.

"In order to do that… The matter is now on that idiot," Hiruma remarked, blowing a bubble.

"That idiot?" Sena reiterated, confused.

"By idiot, you mean…" Monta snapped his fingers. "Taki!"

"Who else?"

* * *

Following back to the clubroom, they found Taki plaintively munching on an apple, one of the several he had brought in a large box. Now that Sena thought about it, she didn't see him when she returned from Osaka.

"It was supposed to be my debut match," Taki wailed pitifully around a mouthful, "but…!"

"Where did he get these apples?" Sena wondered.

"Onii-san says that he got them from 'his ladies' at Nagano," Suzuna answered.

"Ladies?" Monta growled, clenching a raised fist. He obviously got the wrong idea as to what "ladies" could imply.

"There's no way a sane woman would throw herself at my brother," Suzuna said flatly.

"Why is Taki so upset?" Sena inquired as she watched the boy sob against the table.

"Well, his dream was to make a debut in an official American football match, but he missed the game when he accidentally took the wrong bus."

'Oh. How sad.' Sena wasn't really sympathetic at all.

The door was forcefully kicked open, surprising everyone inside the clubroom. Hiruma made an imposing entry with his gun propped against his shoulder as he remarked on Taki's lamenting state, "Oi, fucking goatee, you couldn't have played in the match anyway—you're not a Deimon student yet."

"You still have the mid-entrance exam to do," chirped Kurita.

The acquired information slowly registered as Taki lifted his head off the table. "So that means…my debut was the upcoming match against the Yuuhi Guts all along…?" Making an abrupt recovery, Taki kicked the air while crying out happily, "AHAH! Look at that! I'm surely favored by God after all!"

"Someone's back to normal," Sena noted dryly.

"Yeah, a bit too fast for our liking," Kuroki muttered.

"Now that we defeated the Cyborgs, the Devil Bats have become a visible threat to every other team," Hiruma stated.

"The other teams are sure to have recorded and examined videos of that match," Kurita added.

"The fact that we've only got one pass target has been found," Hiruma continued, and then pointed at Monta. "If you get marked exclusively like that again, we're finished." He plucked a Taki figurine from the table and smirked. "Fucking goatee, if you come in, the offense power of our passes would increase twofold. If you fail the entrance exam, consider yourself dead!"

"Ahaha!" Taki laughed. "I'm sure to pass one-hundred percent!" he assured, giving the thumbs-up.

'I know I'm not one to talk, but I don't think Taki's gonna do well on the test,' Sena decided.

It was later that day that Yukimitsu, Mamori, Taki, and Suzuna were found in an empty classroom surrounded by books and charts. Yukimistu and Mamori were comically dressed as teachers, probably forced by Suzuna, while Taki was acting his usual stupid self despite the fact that his sister was whacking him on the head to focus.

Monta, who dragged Sena along, had his face pressed against the window glass, grumbling to himself, "Dammit! How could I let that playboy be alone with Mamori-san!"

'They're not alone…'

They couldn't hear what they were saying inside, but it was obvious that Taki wasn't being a very good student. To add to that fact, it seemed that his knowledge was quite limited judging by the expressions on the two tutors' faces.

When Mamori held up an English letter card, J, Taki exclaimed "L!", loud enough for Monta and Sena to hear.

Before Suzuna, Mamori, and Yukimitsu could hang their heads in dismay, Monta stuck his head inside and shouted, "Its J, you moron!"

"He's right!" Sena piped up.

"He—he's right?" Taki, bewildered, stood up in shock. "But how can that monkey be right…?"

"MUKYAA! I'm not a monkey!"

"What does this say?" Suzuna asked, holding up another English card.

"AMERICAN FOOTBALL!" both Taki and Monta cried out, instantly recognizing the picture and words.

In the end, it turned out to be some sort of quiz game, a fiery competition between Monta and Taki (and Sena was somehow roped into this) as Suzuna gave random questions.

When Yukimitsu returned from fetching grade school books, he heard that Taki got one problem right. "But he could only read American football," Mamori said.

This, apparently, gave him an idea. He held up an equation card and said, "Taki-kun, take this equation for an example. If our team scored 201 points, through a mix of 40 touchdowns and field goals, how many touchdowns did we score?"

"Aha!" Taki stuck out his chest haughtily. "Obviously, we scored 27."

Yukimitsu blinked. "That's…right."

"If he's interested in something, then he gets the question correct," Sena summed up.

This resulted with Mamori and Yukimitsu trying to tutor Taki by using football and everyone else pitching in to help. Sena had to admit, it was an interesting experience.

* * *

Taki managed to pass the exam! Hurray!

"Alright! We're holding another operational meeting on the Yuuhi Guts match!" Hiruma declared, slamming down a stack of binders that had stickers slapped onto them saying "Yuuhi Guts Top Secret".

"This is a lot of information," Togano observed. "Just how strong is the team?"

"Well, they're listed as a D rank in the monthly American football magazine," Monta said, taking reference from a magazine.

"With the fucking goatee on the team, speaking objectively, the Devil Bats' odds at winning are about ninety-nine percent," Hiruma stated.

The boys traded looks of cheer. "So that means we're much stronger than the other team," Jyuumonji concluded, smirking.

"Oh yeah! This game is gonna be ours!" Monta said.

"Yeah, but we've got a one percent defeat," Sena reminded them. "Who knows what'll happen in the game."

"Yeah, _one_ percent." Kuroki rolled his eyes.

"Stop being such a downer, Sena," Monta snorted.

Sena frowned. "I am not a downer!"

Sena is a downer.


	79. Phone Calls

**Chapter 78: **Phone Calls

* * *

For a few days, Sena hadn't heard word from Hanabusa.

The only person she told him about was Donatello.

"Not getting his calls makes me a bit paranoid," she admitted. "I sometimes get the feeling that he's brewing up something horrible for me to do."

"Ora, that's stupid," Donatello commented loosely.

"No it's not!"

For a while, Sena did consider telling Mamori and the Kongo twins as well, but she figured it would be best to keep them in the dark. She felt rather sorry for Mamori for not knowing any of her secrets, but it would be for the best. And despite Agon and Unsui knowing her being Eyeshield 21 for Deimon Devil Bats, Sena knew it be better if they were ignorant of Hanabusa as well.

Reiji and Pappy were forever banished from her list of friends.

The reason why she told Donatello was because he always proved himself to be trustworthy and honest. Sure, he was the occasional idiot out of all of them, but he was a hard worker and did things that were right in his eyes (heavily guided by the moral Anezaki Mamori). Heck, he was even made as a member of the student council.

He didn't know that Sena was Eyeshield 21, however, but it didn't matter since he didn't know much about football despite it being a trademark sport in his school.

"By the way," Donatello began, "who is _that_?" He pointed at Tetsuma, who had been standing still as a tree for the past fifteen minutes. "I would've asked earlier, but I thought he was just being a weirdo."

"Don't be like that," Sena scolded lightly, slapping his shoulder. "That's Tetsuma-san. He's my babysitter."

Donatello raised an eyebrow.

Sena nodded.

"ORA! I don't believe you."

She shrugged. She hadn't really meant to sound serious about it, and people weren't convinced anyway if she used a careless tone. "Well, I guess I better get going. Bye, Donatello. Don't talk to strangers and whatever."

"Oi, before you go, tell me if he's your boyfriend or not."

Sena blinked before blushing. "Wh-what!" she choked, definitely not expecting such question.

"Well, I'm just saying! A certain someone I know would be mighty disappointed if you say yes—"

"Goodbye, Donatello," she forced out before spinning on her heel to the direction where Tetsuma was.

She didn't even think about who this certain someone could be.

* * *

Gathered at the stadium today, Sena felt her knees go weak, feeling the several hundred feet congregating in one same area. Getting off the buses were different teams, and filling out the seats were the spectators. Sena didn't think that there would be so many people coming in one day.

"There sure are a lot of people coming," Sena observed.

"That's because the remaining thirty-two teams in the Fall Tournament are playing today," Yukimitsu said.

"So that means that half of those teams would be disqualified," Monta said. "Jeez..."

"It makes sense that there would be a large audience," Yukimitsu said. "After all, there will be four matches today here in this stadium."

While Monta was gasping about something having to do with what the remaining seven teams would be, Sena felt her phone buzz in her pocket. She sighed, expecting it to be Hanabusa.

"Hello?" she answered the call.

"Hey, it's me."

"Eh?" Sena blinked. "Unsui?"

"Hi."

"Um, hi. What'd you want?"

From the other side of the call, she could hear him sighing. "Listen, Sena, I may not know what's going on, but I'm aware that there's something up between you and Reiji."

Sena stiffened. "I also hope that you're aware it's none of your business."

Unsui sighed again, and then there was a shuffling noise. "Oi, brat, it's me."

"Don't call me a brat, Agon. Jerkwad calls me that."

"Well, that's too bad, brat. I'll call you whatever I want to call you."

"How about you tell me what's going on?"

"Well, the wimp and Pappy are here with their team in the same stadium that my team is in. Pappy just snuck over here and requested to make a call, but we Kongos aren't stupid enough to fall for the same trick twice." In the background, Sena could hear Pappy make a complaint.

"And what did he requested?" Sena asked warily.

"That you forgive Reiji whatever he did to you. I'm sure Pappy came over here to mainly pass the time until his team has to play, but Unko-chan here is taking it seriously." At that, Sena could hear Unsui snapping at the given nickname.

"Anyway," Unsui said, taking back his phone, "I really do think that you best forgive Reiji. It isn't normal having you two be so distant from one another."

"Oh, come on, Unsui. Even we hadn't been spending as much time together as before."

"We're not blind, Sena. We've noticed how you have been behaving—" Whatever he said next fell hush like a whisper when the audience began to roar loudly behind her. Sena looked up, and noticed that the White Knights had entered the field.

"Talk to you later, Unsui," Sena yelled into the phone. She heard the boy raise his voice in protest, but she ignored it and shut her phone.

"Who was that?" Mamori asked when Sena came over to sit next to her.

"Unsui." She shrugged. "It's nothing. Anyway, who is the other team?" She pointed at the White Knight's opponents. "They seem like a tough bunch." Tough was probably not the right word to describe them; they looked frightening in all sorts of ways.

"They're the Sankaku Punks," Monta answered. "I heard that they're strong."

"It says in the football magazine that they're ranked B," Mamori said, looking at the magazine.

'They _are_ strong.'

"Oh!" Mamori gasped. "I just remembered something! I saw in a newspaper in the training room during the Spring Tournament that the Punks are the team that lost to the White Knights by one point."

"One point?" Sena turned her attention back at the field. 'Huh.'

Suddenly, music was turned off. Mamori dug into her pocket and answered her phone. "Hello?" After a moment, Mamori snapped her phone shut and turned to Sena, wearing a seemingly affable (BUT IT'S NOT!) smile. "So, you and Reiji had a dispute?"

"Ehehe…" Sena chuckled nervously. 'Curse you, Unsui! CURSE YOU!'

* * *

To Sena's luck, Mamori's scolding was curtailed thanks to the screaming audience. They looked back at the field and noticed that White Knights' player 18, who was Sakuraba Haruto, as Sena took a moment to recall, was successful in catching an impressively high throw.

"Th-that pass…" Kurita mumbled, stricken with shock.

"I wouldn't be able to catch that pass," Monta stated, surprised himself, "not with that height."

'It's because you're so short, Monta.'

From what Sena remembered, Sakuraba wasn't a very good receiver. In fact, after their previous match together, he was sulking about his lack of ability, which was the reason why Aunty Mio sent him to the hospital. But now, he had improved immensely.

"Anyway," Mamori began, "like I was saying…"

'Uuugh…'

* * *

When the match was over, it resulted with Ojo 82 points and the Punks 0 points.

It was time for the next match to begin!


	80. Miomaru Is A Jerk

**Chapter 80: **Miomaru Is A Jerk

* * *

The game against the Guts happened in a blur. Mainly because Sena wasn't really paying attention to the game and just did what Hiruma told her to do. She wasn't in the mood to make quips and put up with him whacking her on the head, not when she was drained from Unsui and Mamori trying to make her forgive Reiji.

In actuality, she did forgive him—again. She knew, however, that Unsui and Mamori defined forgiveness as facing Reiji and giving him a hug or something. After what happened, Sena didn't want to see him again for a long, long, long time.

What stood out to her during the game was Taki acting like his usual ridiculous self, the cheerleaders that the boys were talking about, Hiruma pulling out a Pokemon card out of the blue, and she having to put a little more effort in evading one Guts player.

In the end, the Devil Bats won 46 points and the Guts 6.

Hiruma said that they could've gotten ten more points if Sena hadn't been slacking off.

'Why can't I be left alone!'

The next match was Team Cactus versus the Cupids.

"Hmm? Ojo won by 80 points? And Deimon 50? Then Seibu will win by 200!" the coach said, twirling his guns.

Instead, Team Cactus won by 125, but they totally demolished the Cupids.

The next match was the Hashiratani Deers versus the Kyoshin Poseidons.

For some reason, big guys like Kurita were becoming really fanatical over a Deers player by the name of Yamamoto Onihei. Like, fanboy status. It was weird.

Sena, of course, wasn't really paying attention, just zoning out. And then, all of a sudden, she felt a hand grab her shoulder and shake her hard. "Sena! Sena! It's him! It's Miomaru!" Monta looked over at Yukimitsu, who nodded in stunned agreement.

She looked over at the field and noticed the familiar boy. Garbed in the Poseidons' football gear stood Miomaru, or as Sena had officially dubbed him as for his likeliness in appearance to that of Aunty Mio.

"I can't believe that he's actually a football player," Yukimitsu mumbled.

"I thought he'd be the type to play basketball judging by the average male heights in Japan," Sena said. "I guess not."

"Oi, sleepy secretary girl, what the heck do you mean by that?" Monta scoffed.

"Well, I'm just saying. Compared to the US—"

"You three know him?" Jyuumonji cut in, arching an eyebrow.

"We happened to catch sight of him before the match with the Aliens from America," Yukimitsu said. "We never spoke to him, and Sena nicknamed him after her aunt."

"How about that other guy?" Togano said, pointing to the shaggy-haired boy standing next to Miomaru. "He's ridiculously tall!"

'In the US, tall isn't an abnormal thing.' Sena shifted her gaze to the player Togano was referring to, and blinked when she recognized him. 'Oh, I think I saw him at Hanabusa's complex. He was the one who…caught sight of me imitating Sailor Moon… How embarrassing.'

"Nah, never seen him before," Monta said. "But man! He's MAX tall!"

"His name is Mizumachi Kengo," Hiruma said, typing on his laptop that had magically appeared from nowhere. "Miomaru's real name is Kakei Shun. They're both first-years."

"They're what?" they cried.

"No way!" Monta exclaimed.

When the game ended, the Kyoshin Poseidons won. In other words, according to those who cared (like those who weren't Sena), it was a shocking defeat for Yamamoto Onihei. Whoever he was.

Kurita was slumping in evident depression. He was an avid fan of Yamamoto, after all.

"Hiruma, did you know about the Poseidons' tall players?" Doburoku inquired.

"A little," Hiruma said. "Due to the fact that those players didn't play in any official matches, the amount of information on them is small. I didn't realize they would pose this much of an advantage against the Deers," he confessed, blowing a bubble.

'Huh.' Who would've thought?

Hiruma turned towards Mamori and barked out orders. "Today's video is important. Process it all into data. Based on play selection according to situation and sorted by player. Make an edited video. Do by offense, defense, blocking, kickoffs, onsides, returns, punts—everything!"

Amazingly, Mamori just got about everything. She had placed down the camcorder and whipped through the notations. "Alright," she said.

"You would never make it out as secretary," Monta pointed out dryly to Sena.

"Yeah, I know," Sena sighed.

"Kyoshin's linemen are crazy good," Jyuumonji observed warily.

"We'd be hard-pressed if it came to an outright power struggle," Togano commented.

"It'd be NO problem!" laughed Taki.

"This guy bothers me more than Kyoshin," grumbled Kuroki.

"Excuse me? Hi." Standing next to the Devil Bats was a female reporter and a cameraman. "Can I ask you some questions? By the way, where's Eyeshield 21?" she asked, and began to look around. "I read the cheerleader's interview, and she said that he looked like a Hollywood star!"

At that, Sena gave Suzuna a look, who smiled sheepishly. "Oops?" Suzuna said.

'Oops is aright.' Sena smiled hesitantly at the woman, and began, "Umm, you see, Eyeshield…"

"Has already gone ho—!" Suzuna was about to finish off. Unfortunately, Monta cut right in and exclaimed, "He's gone to the bathroom!"

"Oh, then I'll wait here until he gets back," the reporter said, sitting on the bench.

"Why, Monta, why!" Sena whisper-yelled at him.

"O-oops," Monta said.

And, so, Sena changed back into her uniform…in a bush…again.

'Argh. I think there's a twig in my pants,' she thought as she climbed out. Suddenly, she smacked into a body. 'Gah!' Falling down, Sena looked up and smothered a gasp. 'It—it's him! That other tall guy! But why is he only in his boxers?'

Standing before her was Mizumachi Kengo in his semi-naked state.

'Well, this is awkward,' Sena decided as she looked in the other direction.

"Eyeshield 21?" he spoke. "Wow! Nice to meet you!" He seized for her gloved hand and began to vigorously shake it, so vigorous to the point where he might as well tear if from her joints. "What a coincidence! Let's meet at the finals, yeah?"

'Gaaah! My arm! My arm!'

"Hey, Kakei!" Mizumachi released her hand and put all his energy into waving at the approaching Poseidon player. "I met Eyeshield! He's the American transfer student you were talking about, right?"

Sena felt her body go stiff when she noticed that it was Miomaru. She froze when Miomaru's sharp gaze landed on her, and strangely felt nervous. 'It's not like he could tell I'm not really Eyeshield, right? Those eyeballs don't have x-ray vision, do they?'

"Weren't you in a middle school called Notre Dame?" Mizumachi asked her, pulling her attention away from Miomaru.

"Uh…" Sena trailed off.

"When I was in America," Miomaru began, automatically compelling all eyes on him, "I saw him with my own two eyes. The Japanese player who attended Notre Dame Middle… The _real_ Eyeshield 21."

'Ah man, I have a feeling that…'

"There's no way I'd forget such a player. He wasn't short like you."

'Yup. He just insulted me. The jerk.'

"You're not Eyeshield 21," Miomaru said all scary-like.

"That's right!" she said, pointing at him. "That's because I'm actually a girl." She placed one hand on the side of her head and the other on her hip as if to emphasize her womanly attributes. Sena attempted at making erotic movements.

"…" Awkward silence.

"I'm kidding, man," Sena said in her male voice, waving dismissively. "Anyway, good job at finding out that I'm not Eyeshield from Notre Dame, yada yada."

"If you can easily admit that you're just a fake, then how can you allow people to continue this lie?" Miomaru demanded, a bit hotly. "Have you no shame? And how dare you even wear the name of Eyeshield 21 when you bear no worthy comparison?"

"Your mother," she replied back, already getting annoyed by his high-and-mighty attitude. "Get off your horse, man."

Someone smothered a snort by coughing into his fist.

"Seriously, if you admire the guy so much, why don't you marry him?" Sena mentally slapped herself. 'Holy crap. What am I doing taunting him?'

Miomaru's eyebrow was twitching.

"Whoa, little man, chill out, would ya?" Mizumachi intervened. He held out his hands in defense. "Let's not get huffy about this. I mean, you are the one playing as the fakey around here, remember?"

"Lay off, dude! I'm just a guy with his helmet that happens to have a shield attached to it. And you!" She pointed rigidly at Miomaru. "You have serious, serious issues. Take it all out on a stress ball or something."

Suddenly, Sena felt something hard strike at the back of her head, so hard that she could feel it through the shell of her helmet. "Oww!" she cried, her hands flying at the sore spot. "Dumbledore!"

"Look, Eyeshield knows Harry Potter!" Hiruma cackled, whacking her once more with the butt of his rifle. "So he's gotta be the real Eyeshield 21!"

When they came back, Sena said to Monta, "Miomaru's a real jerk."

'And so is Hiruma.'


	81. Grades Interlude Part 1

**Chapter 81:** Grades Interlude Part 1

**AN 1:** This was before Aunty Mio had disappeared.

**AN 2**: Chapter 102 of Eyeshield 21. Remember, Smiles, remember!

* * *

Agon and Unsui were two of the smartest students in Shinryuuji.

Mamori was one of the smartest students in Deimon.

Pappy and Reiji weren't the smartest, but they were certainly above average in Hakushu.

Sena and Donatello, on the other hand, were idiots. While their friends had good grades, these two were basically flunking.

"How can you do so poorly in your studies?" Reiji snorted. He was making a surprise visit today, and happened to find Sena's test on her desk. On it read a big fat 56% in bright red.

"How can you not?" she grumbled, snatching the paper the boy was holding. "I do poor academically, okay?"

"Well, that's not good, I'd say. How else are you going to get to college?"

"I'll just not go to college and live my life as a gold-digger," she announced dramatically. "Find myself a super rich husband and drain him of his wealth."

Reiji rolled his eyes, but there was a small blush staining his cheeks. "That's not good either, Sena."

"Yeah, well, how do you do it? Enlighten me, oh smart one."

"I can't say that I can help you much," he said, smirking. He leaned in, and said in a hush conspiratorial voice, "I happen to like school."

Sena drew her head back, her eyes widened in shock. "What!"

He nodded solemnly. "It's true."

"Liar!"

"Am not."

She frowned. "Do you…even like math?"

"It's my favorite subject."

"How are we friends?" she sighed, shaking her head.

"Oh, the woes of being a future super rich man, having to do well in school in order to become capable of running a unit."

Sena arched a brow. "Are you implying that I should go gold-digger on you?"

This time, it was Reiji's turn to become surprised, if not quite flustered. "Wh-what? No, of course not—!"

"Whoa there, I'm just kidding." She stood up and plopped onto her bed. "But seriously, how do you do it? I know that Mamo-nee does it by dedicated studying, which I cannot do. Agon and Unsui retains information like super computers, which I cannot do either. And from what I know, Pappy's the same way, but he's, you know, lazy about it."

Reiji, recovered from his surprise, cleared his throat and said, "I don't know. I just listen to what the teachers say with interest."

Sena gave him a flat stare.

"It's true!" he insisted. "Don't you find it interesting how the Westerners' language is so different from ours? And don't you want to be able to master English? Isn't it fascinating to find out what happened in the Feudal Era? How Tokyo was once called Edo?"

"Reiji, I always knew that you were a nerd, but I didn't think that you were that big of a nerd."

"At least I'm not the one who's doing badly in class, I'd say."

"Low blow."

He sniffed. "Whatever."

"Say, if you love school so much, how come you aren't a top student like Mamo-nee or the twins?" she wondered.

"Well, I don't exactly have time to take the time to study. You know, with me playing football and doing mafia business and etcetera. "

She blinked. "Wait, how much time do you put into studying?"

"Thirty minutes a day."

'Jeez. Why do my friends have to be so smart? Except for Donatello, of course.'


	82. Girls Who Like Boys Who Like Meat

**Chapter 82: **Girls Who Like Boys Who Like Meat

**AN 1:** I replaced chapter 73; it's not an interlude but an actual chapter that I forgot to post.

**SHOUTOUTS:** Dear _Lorem tenebrae_, _xDarklightx_, and _codebamboo_, thank you for being the only recurring reviewers since I began updating again. You guys really push me forward.

* * *

That night, the team decided to take their celebration in a barbeque restaurant. The delicious smell of sizzling beef quickly enticed the boys, and soon the Devil Bats were escorted to a table where they happily feasted. All except for Sena who wasn't much of a fan of beef.

"Congratulations on getting through the second round," said Mamori with open cheer, who was pouring a generous amount of raw meat onto the grill.

Taki was standing off to the side, high on euphoria as he was exclaiming, "Thank you, everyone! You didn't have to hold a party to celebrate my debut! But of course you had to—it's me, after all! Ahahaha!" He continued to give his little speech, oblivious to the others telling him to shut up.

Meanwhile, Sena was grumpily eating her rice. Monta, who was sitting next to her, noticed her bad mood and asked, "What's the matter?"

"It's nothing," she sighed.

"It wouldn't be nothing if you aren't affected by the drolly atmosphere," he pointed out. "C'mon, tell me."

Sena looked at him, and then sighed again. "It's stupid and I shouldn't let it get to me, but what Miomaru said just really ticked me off. Do you know what he accused me of?"

"What?" Monta asked curiously.

"Being the fake Eyeshield 21!" She frowned into her bowl. "It's pretty obvious that I'm not the real Eyeshield, but he made such a big deal out it…"

"Wait, fucking shrimp," Hiruma snapped, gaining not only the girl's but everyone's attention. "You know about Eyeshield?"

"Well, yes. After living in Canada, I went to the US and studied in Notre Dame."

There was a collective pause, as though everyone was trying to register this new piece of information. The only two who weren't fazed were Mamori, who already knew that, and Hiruma, who wouldn't even express his shock anyway. Suddenly, the table went in uproar.

"What! You never told me that you went to Notre Dame!" Monta cried out.

"You went to Canada?" Togano asked stupidly.

"C-Canada!" exclaimed Komusubi.

"Y-you attended the same school that the real Eyeshield 21 went to?" gasped Kurita.

Uneasy by the attention, Sena shrank into her seat. "Uh, maybe?"

"What do you mean by maybe?" Monta demanded.

"Kekeke!" Hiruma laughed all of a sudden. "Figures. It's surprising that the shrimp even got into Notre Dame Academy for free despite how low her current grades are." He ignored Mamori giving him a disapproving glare.

"And…how do you know that?" Sena asked warily.

"Kekeke. I know your aunt, remember?"

Monta shivered at the mention of Aunty Mio.

"Yeah, well, mentioning my grades is a total low blow, sempai."

"Sena, everyone is aware of your grades," Jyuumonji said.

She blinked. "What?"

"Hm?" The Devil Bats all looked up and were surprised to find Shin Seijuro standing behind Sena. But it wasn't just Shin—every Ojo White Knight player happened to be here! From Sakuraba Haruto to Otawara Makato to Takami Ichiro… They were all present, even their coach!

"Gahaha!" erupted an unexpected laugh. "A meat party to celebrate victory! Even though it's been thirty years, you and I think alike, don't we? We both haven't changed at all," Doburoku stated, smirking directly at the White Knights' coach. "Right, Shoji?"

"Dobu…" the man trailed off in stunned silence, "roku…?"

"Ah!" Monta gasped. "It's Shin-san! Hey, you remember him, don't you, Sena? It's your riv—erk, I mean, acquaintance!" he quickly replaced, successfully not revealing about anything having to do with Sena and playing football with the newcomers here.

Sena arched a brow and looked up at the said boy. While the rest of the White Knights were filling out the rest of the area, beginning to eat and drink, even sharing their merriment with the Devil Bats, Sena briefly examined Shin's face, and turned back to Monta, saying, "Yeah… I don't remember his name."

Monta froze in shock. Shin, who had overheard, blinked.

"Hi, Sena-kun," Sakuraba greeted the girl, not noticing the other two boy's behaviors.

"Hi," Sena replied back. "So, what relation do those two coaches have with one another? Do you know?"

"Oh, yeah. They were Sengoku University's ace combination back then," he explained, sidling next to her. "They were known as the Twin Blades."

"Oh." She nodded. "That's cool, I guess—"

"How can you forget his name, Sena!" Monta screamed. He grabbed the girl by her shoulders and began to shake her violently. "He was the guy who helped you get at those delinquents who tried to steal the equipment money! He was the guy who you defended against Habashira Rui! He was the guy who did whatever—I don't know! But what I do know is that you two are supposed to be close!"

Thankfully, the place was noisy enough as it was, so the only people who heard Monta's outburst were Sena, Shin, and Sakuraba. Sena pushed Monta away and palmed her face, her face reddening in embarrassment. "Monta," she groaned, "do you have to be so…loud?" She silently added "and obnoxious."

"Well?" he demanded.

"Well what? We are not close whatsoever, for your information. I _do_ know him, but I just forgot his name. Sorry, erm, you," she said hastily to Shin, who shrugged in response. "Anyway, it's been a long time since I last talked to him, so don't you think that it would make sense for me to forget?"

"I didn't!" Monta retorted.

Before Sena could reply, Sakuraba said confusedly, "Sena-kun and Shin know each other?"

'You bet we do! He's the jerk who called me flabby!' Sena thought with fake enthusiasm. "We just…came across with one another one day, a few days after the game between the Devil Bats and White Knights, I think."

The former model looked at Shin for confirmation. "Shin?"

Shin just shrugged.

'He's not very talkative, unlike last time. He seemed to have plenty derogatory things to say back then.' Sena tried not to roll her eyes.

"Sena-chaaan!" Suzuna called for her from another table, waving her arm in the air. "Over here!"

'And that's my cue…' Sena slipped from under the table since Sakuraba was sitting at one end of the seating both. "Well, as a female, I must be grouped with my fellow females." She gave them an awkward salute. "I bid thee farewell."

Monta, Sakuraba (although he just copied what Monta was doing), and Shin (for who knows why) returned her salute with ones of their own. "Be off and well, soldier!" Monta said.

Sena nodded and was off. When she approached the table, Wakana Koharu, the manager of the White Knights, responded nervously to Suzuna, "I'm not dating anyone on the team, really!"

"Oh? What about you, Mamo-nee?" Suzuna said, diverting her eyes onto the older girl, her lips turning upwards slyly. "You seem a bit suspicious…"

"What about me?" Mamori inquired carefully.

This was when Sena would spin on her heel and walk the opposite direction. She wasn't able to, however, when Suzuna already noticed her. "Hey, Sena-chan! Sit down and talk with us girls!" she commanded playfully, patting a chair next to hers. "Come on! Come on! Sit! Sit!"

Sena took a quick glance back at the seat she previously took, where the boys (excluding Shin) were now laughing amongst themselves (Shin doesn't laugh). She wondered if it was too late to turn back, but when Suzuna grabbed her arm and forced her to sit, Sena concluded that it was indeed too late.

"How about you, Sena-chan?" Suzuna chirped, batting her eyelashes. "Got someone on your mind?

'Jeez, Suzuna…' Sena merely sighed. She was about to give her a dejected no (sarcastically, of course) when Mamori cut in.

"Of course she does," Mamori said, a confident and happy smile taking over her wary one. "His name is Maruko Reiji."

'WHAT.'

Wakana and Suzuna exchanged looked before squealing. "I think I've heard of him before," Wakana said, smiling brightly. "Aaand I heard that he's cute too."

Sena tried not to projectile vomit. "Um—"

"Sena-chan, you never told me that you had a boyfriend!" Suzuna giggled, slapping her shoulder lightly.

"Oh, they're not dating," Mamori clarified. Before Sena could sag in relief, Mamori sneakily added, "Not yet."

"Mamo-nee!" Sena cried out.

"I'm sorry, Sena, but don't you remember that confession he made at the airport before you were leaving to Canada?"

"Mamo-nee, it wasn't a confession, and he was just harboring—oh, I don't know!—a silly crush. It's nothing serious. In fact, it was three years ago," Sena groaned, rubbing her head.

"Well, it could've been serious if you would just forgive him," the older girl sniffed.

'Ah no. Not this again.'

Suzuna leaned in. "Ooh! What's this? A fight with your boyfriend, Sena-chan?"

"He's not my boyfriend," Sena gritted out. "I don't even like him like _that_."

Mamori sighed. "Of course you don't, Sena."

'Oh, come on, Mamo-nee!'

"Say, do you have a picture of him?" Suzuna asked, her eyes twinkling.

"In fact, I do. Right here in my phone."

'NOOO.'

Apparently, Mamori had taken pictures of every one of their childhood friends, especially Reiji. Oh, she certainly got a good one of him, even in his football uniform! The girls giggled and tee-hee'd, and began talking to one another that Sena did her best blocking them out of her conscious.

"Even though you're not dating, he sure is hot," Suzuna said, giving her the thumbs-up. "And here I thought you had that hunky guy with the sports car! What, he wasn't man enough for you? I understand— the guy was pretty skinny."

"E-eh?" Wakana mumbled, looking slightly flummoxed. "You know, I _just_ realized something… If you really aren't in a relationship, then does that mean you and Shin-san are…?"

Sena's eyes widened. "Me and _him_?" she said, unable to hold back her surprise. "We—we hardly know each other…!"

"Yes, but at the stadium, he was always looking at you…"

This time, Mamori and Suzuna exchanged looks before squealing. They misunderstood Shin's socially ineptitude for deep longing. Sena knew at that moment the reason why Shin was looking at her (although she never noticed that she was being watched) was because she was Eyeshield 21. The only thing he was interested in was her abilities.

'Come on, Knights manager, you should know what a social retard Shin is!' Even though Sena didn't know Shin all too well, she knew enough that Shin was mainly interested in football.

For the rest of the night, Sena tolerated the girls gossiping and giggling together. She mostly kept to herself, feeling awkward unable to connect well with them unlike how she could with the boys or with Mamori alone. 'Boys are just much easier to talk to,' Sena mused.

From afar, she watched with amusement how the Devil Bats and White Knights somehow got themselves into an eating contest. It weighed majorly on Otawara versus Kurita, and the Ha Ha Bros and Komusubi's zeal in winning was very spirited. In the end, the White Knights obviously won for their larger number in players, but both teams suffered from aching bellies from eating too much beef.

Sena smiled. 'In the end, though, I prefer my boys like this.'

* * *

**OMAKE:**

"I heard that you can jinx."

A tall, thin boy with flat black hair loomed over her. It didn't help the fact that his face was awfully pale, gaunt, and had dark circles under his eyes—he reminded her of a ghost.

Despite his ghoulish appearance, Sena frowned. "Where'd you hear that?"

"Rumors. Players had been saying that the secretary of the Devil Bats can conjure curses upon an individual player or the whole team."

What an elaborate lie.

"It's not true," she said, returning her attention to her book (it was _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows_). Apparently, the boy was adamant on keeping the chat going.

"A couple can say otherwise," he intoned.

"Just ironic luck, that's all. Really ironic luck."

"Jinxes."

She frowned again. "I don't believe that sort of thing."

He cocked his head. "No?"

"No." She was the biblical kind of person, anyway. God created light, man, woman, and the whole shebang thing.

A minute later, Sena found that the boy was still there, except he was squatting before her. The only thing that hadn't changed was his intent look at her. She worried her lip before lowering her book and asking, "What is it?"

He blinked at her. "Excuse me?"

"You're still here; don't you have anything else to do?"

"No, not really."

She took notice that his school uniform was different than Deimon's. "You don't go here."

"No I don't."

Sena hesitated, considering, and then shrugged. "What school do you go to?"

"Noroi."

"You mentioned about players; does that mean you play football?"

"Yes. The Occults."

She smiled wryly at the name. "Of course."

He shifted his position and leaned forward. "Sadly, my team will not be going against your team in the tournament."

"How do you know?"

"Mirai-san's crystal ball foretold us."

"I see." She rested her book on her lap. "Is your school far?"

He shrugged. "Not very."

"You must not be very comfortable in that position."

"I'm not," he admitted.

"Wanna sit next to me?"

He did so. It bothered Sena that he was passing the boundaries of personal space, but relented. 'Has worse social standing than me, I bet.'

"What grade are you in?" she continued.

"Second," he answered.

"I'm first."

He nodded. "I know."

"How did you know it was me?"

"Hm?"

"How did you know who to look for? How I looked like?"

"My mother described your appearance and I matched them."

"Eh?"

"My mother was a witness of your works."

"Your mother?"

"My mother works at the Jokamachi Hospital."

A woman with similar features as the boy popped into her mind. "Your mother is that nurse…Um, Nurse Oku, right?"

"Oka."

"Ah, yes, that sounds about right." Sena nodded.

"My name is Souma Koga."

"Kobayakawa Sena."

"I know."

Koga turned out to be one of Sena's best friends. Kind of.


	83. The Life Of Panther Interlude Part 1

**Chapter 83:** The Life Of Panther Interlude Part 1

**AN: **Classes, lessons, and cultures from Japan and the USA are very different. School starts in the fall for Americans; school starts in the spring for Japanese.

* * *

Panther was so caught up with classes, football practices, and online Japanese lessons (since Mio said that she couldn't be available anymore), he always forget to send Sena another text message. He grew worried—what if she forgot about him? It had been few months since they last saw each other.

He sighed. School just started, and entering sophomore year was much harder than when he was a freshman. He was nervous about the idea of becoming a junior next year; he always heard juniors complaining about getting their essays and SAT scores and whatnot done for college. He didn't want to worry about something like that. He wanted to live a carefree life where all he had to do was play football.

(And marry Sena and raise five kids with her, but that'll be after he finishes college himself).

Anyway, other than face the challenges of being in tenth grade, he had to master the Eastern language so that he could communicate with his soulmate. He took Jeremy's advice and began watching anime with subtitles, but they always bored him to tears. Except for Pokemon—he grew up loving that show. So far, he was able to speak in broken sentences, but that was about it.

"Ohayo gozaimasu," Panther greeted Homer at the lockers.

"Yo." Homer raised an eyebrow. "Dude, you still hung up on that girl from Japan?"

"Duh." The African-American teen unlocked his locker and gathered his books. "I wouldn't be working so hard if I wasn't in love."

His friend rolled his eyes. "I still think you were just going through the motions."

"Was not! It's real, Homer, man! Seriously!"

"Okay, okay, just shut up, man. You're gonna attract unwanted attention." Homer slammed his locker shut and turned back to Panther. "Anyway, any word from Mio?"

Panther sighed. "Not a single one. I wonder what happened to her."

"Maybe she got shot when she was trying to escape the government agents she was spying on," Homer said dryly. "Well, I gotta get to Algebra 2."

"And I gotta go to Geometry," muttered Panther. "Man, I hate math."

"If Jeremy wasn't a Japanophile, he'd be a math geek. I mean, what sophomore gets into AP Statistics anyway?"

"Jeremy," they said in unison.

Panther really hated math. He also hated Biology and Composition, but he was starting to take an interest in World History when he learned that the class would be learning about Japan in the next few chapters…


	84. Grades Interlude Part 2

**Chapter 84:** Grades Interlude Part 2

**AN:** This is after Aunty Mio disappeared.

* * *

Sena knew better than to ask any of her childhood friends for help in studying.

Mamori would end up either babying her ("Now, let's start simple Sena. What's what is four divisible by?") or overworking her ("Now, let's make things harder. Here, Sena, I want you to read this Calculus book that my dad got from Tokyo University.").

Unsui wouldn't know how to tutor her ("Um…").

Agon would just make fun of her ("How can you not know this? I already knew it when I was eleven-years-old!").

Donatello… Well, as much as Sena loved Donatello, he was just as stupid as she was.

("ORAAA!")

So when Sena heard that Kid was a top student in his school, she came to him for help.

Kid, in response, looked at her with a flummoxed expression. "Uh, what?"

"Well, since I'm held captive in your mansion against my will, I might as well get something out of it," she said, shrugging.

He scratched his head (he wasn't wearing his hat today, Sena noticed). "Well, I'm mighty flattered that you'd consider me worthy of bein' your tutor, Sena-san," Kid said, smiling lazily, "but, ya see, I'm not exactly best suited to teach."

From what Sena had learned while staying here in this big fancy empty mansion was that Kid always made low opinionated comments about himself, whether he believed it or not. Sena wasn't sure whether he would say such things because he really did have low self-esteem or that he would try to get out of some things he didn't want to be part of.

In Sena's ears, that sentence sounded like an excuse, so she responded, "Shut up and help me."

In the duration of her stay, Kid, in return, had observed that Sena was either developing a testy personality or she was undergoing stress again. That or she was on that time of the month. He didn't really want to think about it.


End file.
